


Esse Amor

by Nymus



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 141,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: Uma decisão podia mudar uma vida. Mo YunJi estava bem ciente disso agora que carregava o filho do astro da música coreana, Kwon JiYong. O cantor esperava ter uma família, a exemplo da sua, mas parecia impossível convencer uma pessoa tão independente que o melhor lugar do mundo para ele era ao lado dela.





	1. Cedendo ao Desejo

**Author's Note:**

> Faz tempo que não escrevo em 1ª pessoa.
> 
> Essa fanfic está postada no meu livejournal, no Spirit, no Nyah e no Wattpad.

****

**Capítulo 1 - Cedendo ao desejo**  
  
**[JiYong]**  
  
Eu sabia que era loucura. Ninguém em minha posição faria uma coisa dessas, mas não conseguia mais me conter. Ali mesmo, no aniversário da YG Entertainment, eu estava transando com uma funcionária de cargo menor, dentro do meu carro, no estacionamento.  
  
Começou com um toque sem querer, um olhar, um gesto de cabeça que indicava me siga, um beijo no corredor escuro. Deveria ter sido só um beijo, mas foi mais do que isso. A resposta do corpo, os suspiros de excitação, as mãos unidas enquanto descíamos para o estacionamento. Queria levá-la embora, mas precisava de mais antes de conseguir pensar com mais clareza.  
  
Mo YunJi estava esparramada no banco do passageiro totalmente reclinado da minha Lamborghini, as camadas do vestido dela formavam um volume que eu queria que não estivesse ali. Me afastava da pele, me irritava. Achei que era mais fácil transar no banco, mas era necessário uma posição confortável que aquele vestido não permitia. Nenhum de nós estava confortável e em dado momento, não importava mais. Definitivamente, aquele carro não era o lugar ideal, mas não havia como parar o que acontecia.  
  
Havia liberado um dos seios do corpete, após brigar de forma irritante com os laços que prendiam a peça. Mulheres e suas roupas complicadas. Eu as adorava em roupas como aquela, mas no exato momento, odiava a demora para alcançar a pele. A queria nua, minha mente gritava por isso, mas teria que me contentar com a pele que conseguia. Escutava a risada suave dela e ficava ainda mais excitado. Ela sentia minha ansiedade e eu sentia como ela estava querendo que eu fizesse exatamente o que estava fazendo.  
  
Acho que nunca a havia escutado tir antes. Pelo menos, não para mim. YunJi sempre estava sorrindo, mesmo quando estava maquiando alguém com sua perícia notável. Nunca tinha sido em mim, eu preferia qualquer outro maquiador a ficar sob o olhar dela e mostrar a todos como ela me afetava.  
  
Ela cheirava a baunilha. Nunca havia achado perfumes doces atraentes, mas esse me fazia sentir o gosto na pele dela. Abocanhei o seio exposto e ela se contorceu embaixo de mim, gemendo meu nome de forma gutural. Meu nome nunca tinha soado tão sensual antes. Era um apelo primitivo que eu necessitava atender. Enquanto cuidava aquela parte do corpo dela com a minha boca, minhas trabalhavam rápido me livrar da minha calça e depois puxar a calcinha dela.  
  
Nos enroscamos mais uma vez, trocando beijos afoitos ao mesmo tempo que cuidávamos das peças de roupas que ainda estavam no caminho. Assim que foi possível, ela enrolou as pernas em mim e me puxou para cima dela. Esfreguei meu pênis na intimidade molhada e gemi. Eu nunca quis estar dentro de uma pessoa tanto antes em minha vida. Mal conseguia pensar.  
  
“A proteção” ela murmurou, gemendo e balançando o quadril. Era tortuoso o movimento. “Por favor, seja rápido que não quero esperar”. E aí que estava todo o problema. Eu não tinha nenhuma camisinha comigo. Eu não fazia aquele tipo de coisa. Eu não transava no carro e não transava com pessoas fora de ambientes seguros.  
  
Então, falei a primeira coisa que me ocorreu. Aquela pequena mentira que os homens contavam as mulheres para ter sexo com elas quando não deveriam ter. “Eu não tenho… Eu não vou colocar tudo” falei e sem perder mais tempo, deslizei para dentro dela. Era o começo, eu achei que podia controlar. Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos, colocando as mãos para cima da cabeça e agarrando o estofado de couro enquanto arqueava os quadris.  
  
Nenhum sexo que já tinha feito podia ser comparado ao que estava vivendo. Ela era tão apertada que achei que não ia durar muito tempo. A sensibilidade experimentada estava arrancado o restante da minha sanidade com garras poderosas. Era para ser como eu havia prometido, mas não foi dessa forma. Uma vez dentro dela, eu fechei os olhos, mordi o lábio e movi meu quadril para frente e para trás, alucinando a cada movimento.  
  
Terrivelmente quente e molhado. Nunca senti nada igual. Minha primeira vez assim. Meu corpo não conseguiu parar. Os gemidos dela me incentivaram. Ela me apertava cada vez mais. A beijei desesperado, sufocando aqueles sons que me enlouqueciam. Senti os dedos dela apertando meus braços com força, ela estremeceu embaixo de mim, gemendo contra minha boca. Uma série de contrações me apertaram ainda mais e meu orgasmo veio. Não sabia se tinha sido dentro dela ou totalmente do lado de fora, não tinha dado tempo de sair totalmente porque meu primeiro instinto era gozar dentro dela. Um instinto estranho e poderoso.  
  
Deitei por um instante, tentando recuperar a consciência. Olhei para ela com o rosto vermelho e o batom roxo todo espalhado pela boca. Se eu continuasse a olhando, ia querer fazer novamente. O tesão que sentia por ela era descomunal. Sai de cima dela e pulei para o banco do motorista. Apanhei um pacote de lenços que Jennie havia esquecido no porta-luvas - sempre dava carona a ela, ficamos próximos desde que gravamos uma música juntos -, peguei alguns e entreguei o pacote a ela.  
  
Não conversamos. Eu nunca conversei com ela. Desde o primeiro dia que a vi, eu quis conversar, tinha adorado o enfeite de caveira que YunJi usava nos cabelos loiros, mas eu nunca me aproximei. Tinha um sistema de proteção contra pessoas que me afetavam, procurava sempre ficar longe delas. Claro, até aquele dia isso tinha funcionado muito bem.  
  
YunJi limpava as pernas com o seio para fora, ele balançava docemente, e quando notou que eu estava olhando, o cobriu, as mãos ajeitando o corpete. Eu quis ajudá-la porque queria tocá-la mais uma vez, mas não tinha certeza se poderia parar.  
  
“Não precisa, eu estou acostumada a fazer sozinha” respondeu e com impressionante rapidez, ela amarrou os laços. Apenas observei, sentindo que o silêncio se tornava ainda mais incômodo. YunJi ajeitou o cabelo loiro e arrumou as saias do vestido preto. Não vestiu a calcinha e ajeitou as botas. Eu apontei para os lábios dela, desejoso por beijá-la mais uma vez e ela se mexeu, olhando no espelho retrovisor como eu havia arruinado a maquiagem dela. Com um dos lenços, ela começou a remover o batom e então, me avisou que eu estava com o mesmo problema.  
  
Rimos. Eu estava tentando tirar e não tive sucesso. Virei o rosto para ela e YunJi veio ao meu socorro. Como maquiadora profissional, ela sabia remover sem maiores problemas. A estava encarando enquanto ela mantinha os olhos cor de avelã bem sérios no que estava fazendo. Queria beijá-la novamente. Queria entrar dentro dela novamente. Era por isso que eu não deixava ela me maquiar, minhas consciência se esvaia por completo.  
  
“Vamos voltar?” ela perguntou.  
  
“Sim, vão dar por nossa falta e não podemos deixar que saibam” falei e quase me arrependi. YunJi fez uma expressão triste e depois concordou com a cabeça. “Pode voltar primeiro, eu vou em seguida. Se alguém te ver, ainda pode arrumar sua maquiagem e dar essa desculpa. Olha, o que aconteceu aqui...”.  
  
“Não fale nada” ela disse e riu “eu gostei e permiti. Vamos manter assim, por favor”.  
  
YunJi abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Do lado de fora, ela terminou de ajeitar a roupa. O vestido preto de renda a fazia parecer uma criatura sobrenatural. Talvez fosse o efeito que ela quisesse dar, já que não escondia que adorava coisas góticas e fantasia. Ela sorriu, fechou a porta e foi embora, segurando a calcinha na mão. Apenas observei e quando ela fez o sinal que Lee DongSun-sshi fez no MV de Last Farewell, erguendo o dedo indicador, eu ri.  
  
Ela era incrível.  
  
Tentei dar um jeito na bagunça de lenços dentro do carro. O cheiro de sexo, baunilha e couro era inebriante. Fiquei um tempo ali, olhando para o banco reclinado, pensando no que tinha feito. Estava satisfeito e feliz. Simplesmente pensei que podia tê-la mais vezes. Que queria tê-la mais vezes. Havia tantos problemas com esse pensamento, nem podia mensurar o escândalo que daria se alguém soubesse e como seria julgado. Minha carreira estava indo muito bem e não queria prejudicar a minha imagem, já tive minha cota de escândalos e não podia mais abusar da sorte.  
  
Me arrumei melhor depois que sai do carro e fiz o mesmo trajeto que YunJi, de volta a festa. Só passei no banheiro do andar inferior para me lavar e tentar não levantar suspeitas, embora achasse que seria difícil.  
  
Havia uma política conhecida na YG sobre funcionários não terem envolvimento amoroso. YunJi não seria funcionária por muito tempo, eu sabia que o contrato dela iria acabar e raramente havia renovação com figurinistas e maquiadores. Antes, eu acreditava que estava tudo bem se ela fosse embora, não iria mais vê-la e nada sairia do controle. Agora, depois que o descontrole tomou conta, eu queria que ela ficasse e que tivéssemos mais desses momentos.  
  
Subi pela escada, querendo botar ordem em meus pensamentos. Para uma pessoa que se vestia sempre de preto e tinha ar mórbido, YunJi tinha uma boa aura e fizera amizades fáceis. Diziam que ela tinha um caso com Zion T porque era sempre vista com ele, eu mesmo já os tinha visto tomando café juntos ou na área externa, tomando bebidas enlatadas. A proximidade deles me incomodava, mas eu disfarçava minhas preocupações com coisas mais reais.  
  
A festa tinha andando muito bem sem nós dois. O lugar estava enfeitado com balões e faixas, um bolo imenso ocupava uma mesa num dos cantos. Todos os funcionários estavam ali, desde o pessoal da limpeza aos idols da companhia. Era a segunda festa do ano, havia uma de final de ano. As demais, eram aniversários ou pequenas celebrações. Eu apanhei um copo de bebida e me aproximei de SeungRi que estava conversando com algumas trainees que eu não sabia o nome. Meus olhos vagaram pelo salão e vi YunJi conversando com Zion T. A maquiagem estava refeita e os lábios estavam pintados de roxo novamente. Será que ela ainda estava sem a calcinha? Meu sangue ferveu nas veias ao observá-la de costas e imaginar que ela não vestia nada por baixo do vestido. Desviei o olhar e bebi toda a bebida do meu copo num único gole. Minha garganta continuava seca.  
  
Era o momento de me concentrar em coisas reais. Eu e aquela garota não tínhamos nada em comum. Vivia repetindo isso, mesmo agora que voltei a olhá-la. Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás e tocou o braço de Zion T com intimidade. Um toque leve e rápido. Ele sorria como um idiota que tinha a atenção do amor de sua vida. As coisas reais sumiram da minha frente e fiquei terrivelmente ciumento.  
  
Certamente era culpa do sexo feito com paixão. Ainda estava sob o efeito de YunJi. Desde que cheguei naquela festa, eu parecia estar sob o feitiço dela. Assim que a vi, tudo o que mais queria era estar com ela. Sentíamos tesão um pelo outro. A bebida apenas me encorajou e o beijo no corredor - me excitava com a ideia de ser flagrado - tinham levado ao sexo. Ela fazia meu tipo, eu gostava do ar dark, eu gostava das meias que marcavam as pernas, gostava dos acessórios, gostava da atitude.  
  
Era certo que havia mulheres muito mais bonitas que ela naquela festa, com vestidos de marcas famosas e que acentuavam as formas do corpo, mas eu só tinha olhos para YunJi. Claro que o desejo não deveria justificar o que houve, sexo sem proteção, mas eu não consegui me controlar e ela não me deteve. Era magia.  
  
Eu não sabia que as trainees haviam ido embora. Apenas notei a falta delas quando SeungRi parou do meu lado e enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça branca. “Ela é linda” comentou, olhando na mesma direção que eu. Estaria ele reparando na forma como o cabelo de YunJi se mexia com suavidade? Sim, ela era linda. Queria que ela estivesse sorrindo para mim agora. “Devia ir falar com ela,  _hyung_ … Talvez não aqui na festa, mas fora dela. Tenho certeza que ela não o recusaria”.  
  
“Não recusaria” confirmei. O beijo no corredor voltou a minha mente, quando eu segurei o rosto dela com cuidado e beijei os lábios acreditando que seria um beijo rápido e descobrindo, tarde demais, que não seria. Ela abriu os lábios para mim e retornou o beijo com a mesma voracidade. Soube que havíamos nos entendido. O gosto dela ainda estava na minha boca.  
  
Nesse momento, YunJi parou de rir e olhou para trás por sob o ombro. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e ela abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto atrás das mechas loiras. Será que ela sabia que eu estava pensando nela dessa forma louca? Era tão adorável que me fazia pensar se eu poderia atravessar o salão e tomá-la nos braços na frente de todos.  
  
“Queria eu ter uma chance com ela… Deve ser uma beleza nua na cama”, SeungRi disse e suspirou. Eu o olhei, furioso com a imagem mental dele com YunJi. Não! Ele veria a expressão fofa e saborearia o corpo delicioso. Jamais permitiria isso.  
  
“Não pense em uma coisa dessas” murmurei, irritado.  
  
“Você acha que teria chances? Jennie-sshi sempre fala de você… Ela só enxerga o  _hyung_ , ela nunca olharia para mim”. SeungRi declarou com uma voz calma e bebeu um gole do uísque com gelo que tinha em mãos. Jennie? Afastei meus olhos de YunJi e notei que Jennie estava próxima. A súbita raiva cedeu quando entendi que SeungRi não estava falando de YunJi. Fiquei aliviado e olhei para o chão. Não era ciumento, mas havia algo com aquela garota que me deixava assim. “Vocês sempre estão juntos… E você não para de olhar para ela”.  
  
Girei nos calcanhares, dando as costas a direção onde as garotas estavam. “Não fique pensando sobre coisas que não existem. Eu não tenho qualquer interesse em Jennie-yah”.  
  
“Sei… Então estava olhando para Zion T e YunJi? Todo mundo sabe que eles tem um caso e aquele maldito nem esconde isso… Vai acabar sendo demitido...” ele comentou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado.  
  
Ter escutado isso fez eu perder qualquer animação de ficar na festa. Não queria lidar com o ciúme ou ficar olhando o casal da companhia. Olhei por uma última vez, querendo acreditar que não havia mais demais entre eles, embora fosse claro que havia algo. Dei um toque no ombro de SeungRi, me despedindo e fui embora.


	2. Verdade anunciada

**[YunJi]**  
  
As últimas semanas foram uma loucura. A YG nunca esteve mais movimentada com comebacks e reality shows. A agenda estava comprometida e eu notava que era assim que uma grande companhia funcionava. Toda essa movimentação me fez pensar que estava doente, quando passei a acordar e vomitar.  
  
HaeSol ficou preocupado comigo e me mandou ir ao médico. Acho que devia agradecê-lo por isso. Ele era meu amigo, minha relação com ele tinha surgido num evento de zumbi onde nos conhecemos, somente depois eu fui saber que ele atendia pelo nome de Zion T e que era cantor. Um ótimo cantor, uma voz que me fazia sorrir todas as vezes que escutava alguma de suas composições. Foi ele, inclusive, que me avisou sobre a vaga de maquiadora na YG.  
  
A consulta resultou em uma notícia inesperada. Longe de ser uma infecção, como eu pensava no começo, o médico me informou que estava grávida. Lembrei de ter saído do consultório e ter ficado a tarde toda na porta do hospital, num banco de madeira. olhando as pessoas e pensando a respeito.  
  
Não era uma notícia ruim. Com o passar das horas, eu comecei a entender o que, de fato, significava. E a cada minuto, eu sentia um poder maior do que eu atuando. Deslizei a mão pelo ventre, ainda liso, pensando na vida que carregava. Então, eu sorri. Estava tudo bem.  
  
Semanas depois de ter tido uma única transa com Kwon JiYong e dois dias após saber da minha gravidez, eu andava pelo piso coberto de carpete bege da YG, terceiro andar, a procura do ídolo máximo da companhia. A luz de fora da sala 25 estava ligada, indicando o uso. Era ali que ele se encontrava.  
  
Respirei fundo, bati na porta e entrei. O estúdio estava às escuras, havia luz apenas um abajur dentro da cabine de som. JiYong estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodinhas, havia uma mesa, papéis, uma caneta, um caixa de rosquinhas e um copo de suco. Estava trabalhando em alguma canção e me senti mal por interrompê-lo, mas era necessário.  
  
Ele olhou para a porta e me reconheceu. Ergueu os óculos de armação escura da Chanel e me encarou diretamente. Eu estava sem fôlego. O cabelo dele estava com uma coloração avermelhada e estava desarrumado como se ele tivesse passado os dedos pelos fios muitas vezes. Os olhos escuros eram brilhantes e magnéticos. Os lábios dele ergueram-se em um sorriso curto, tímido. Eu adorava aquele brinco em forma de crucifixo e todas as argolas que ele usava nas orelhas. JiYong usava uma camiseta larga branca que deixava a base do pescoço a mostra e calças pretas rasgadas.  
  
Não era como se eu nunca tivesse me aproximado de uma pessoa tão bonita como ele (estava cercada de pessoas bonitas!), mas ele, em especial, me deixava sem ar. Ter consciência que estávamos sozinhos ali, fez meu corpo estremecer. Ainda assim, eu era uma mulher em uma missão. Me aproximei dele e o saudei com a cabeça.  
  
Nós dois nunca fomos próximos. O máximo de interação entre nós era um sorriso cordial e um aceno de cabeça. Eu nunca havia maquiado ele, alias, tinha a clara impressão que ele não confiava em meu trabalho, como se eu pudesse estragá-lo, de alguma forma. Sentia uma pequena angústia por isso, mas engolia todos os sentimentos e tratava de ser uma profissional. Estava tudo bem ele não querer, eu odiaria se ele fosse obrigado a ser maquiado por mim. Não sabia ainda o que tinha dado em mim no dia da festa, mas senti-lo próximo, o toque e o beijo foram suficientes para mandar minha sanidade para o inferno. Lembrava de ter bebido alguns drinks, mas não sei se estava tão alterada para o que houve entre nós.  
  
Naquela noite da festa, meu corpo ficou em chamas e tudo o que eu queria era tê-lo perto, bem perto, dentro de mim. Tratava-se de uma necessidade que não conseguia acalmar ou deter, eu precisava saciá-la. Ainda repassava a noite em minha cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar. Não era real, mas havia se tornado. Nunca conseguiria explicar o que aconteceu, tampouco me arrependia.  
  
Embora trabalhasse como maquiadora, eu não tinha pretensão romântica ou sexual com nenhum dos artistas que trabalhavam ali, não era o que eu tinha em mente desde que fui contratada. Eu só queria maquiá-los e nada mais. Conseguia namoricos nos clubes que frequentava e me dava por satisfeita com eles. Sabia bem meu lugar na pirâmide social.  
  
Pude ver a caixa de rosquinhas em cima da mesa dentro do estúdio e o copo de suco com o canudo mordido. As rosquinhas pareciam deliciosas com o glacê duro em cima delas. Senti fome. Não estava conseguindo comer nada pela manhã por causa dos enjoos. Queria ter alguém para perguntar sobre o que eu devia comer ou fazer, mas não havia ninguém.  
  
Era parte da história da minha vida: nunca tinha ninguém. Estava tudo bem, acabaria dando um jeito e aprendendo.  
  
O envelope nas minhas mãos ameaçava ficar molhado por causa das minhas mãos suadas. Havia passado dois dias ensaiando o que ia dizer, mas agora que o olhava frente a frente, sentia uma pequena hesitação. Tinha que seguir em frente, tinha que falar. Não poderia voltar atrás pois nunca havia sido covarde.  
  
“YunJi-sshi… Você está bem? Você está pálida…”  
  
Ele se levantou, solícito. Escutei diversas histórias sobre como ele era um cara legal, atencioso e sagaz. Me imaginei falando com ele sobre o que ia acontecer agora e tendo sua total compreensão. Às vezes, eu tinha esses sonhos bobos. Tinha medo de me aproximar dele e ele descobrir que eu ficava excitada a ponto de querer tirar a roupa de tanto calor, e que essa sensação somente piorou depois que transamos.  
  
Bem, apesar de todo o meu tesão, eu esperava que ele fosse legal agora.  
  
Respirei fundo. “Eu vim te trazer isso” entreguei o envelope branco. JiYong o apanhou, franzindo o cenho e puxou as duas folhas de lá de dentro.  
  
“Parece que são exames médicos… Seus exames médicos...” ele comentou, lendo o primeiro papel e depois me encarou, confuso. O movimento fez os brincos dele balançarem e as pontas dos cabelos oscilarem.  
  
“É que… Depois do que aconteceu, eu achei que quisesse saber que não havia sido contaminado por alguma doença”.  
  
“Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça…” respondeu. Será mesmo que ele não havia pensando nisso? Eu pensei. Teria ficado ofendido? Ele olhou para o segundo papel e então, me encarou bem surpreso.  
  
“Estou grávida”, anunciei sem querer prorrogar meu estado de ansiedade. Não era bom para o bebê, o médico me disse.  
  
JiYong não falou nada, ele voltou a encarar o papel me parecendo querer mudar o que estava escrito. “É meu?” perguntou, bastante desconfiado. Não era bem a atitude que eu esperava, mas o que mais poderia ser? Olhei para o chão, um pouco chateada e concordei com a cabeça. Aqueles sonhos bobos quebraram como cristais, em milhares de fragmentos. Melhor assim, eu lidava melhor com a realidade. Estava tudo bem, pensei comigo mesma. “Tem certeza que é meu?” a segunda pergunta veio e eu ri, sentindo-me uma idiota.  
  
Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu mordi o lábio e confirmei. “Achei que você devia saber” murmurei, dei as costas e sai, limpando a lágrima que desceu pelo meu rosto enquanto a outra mão protegia o ventre e a vida que estava ali. Não poderia ficar mais um segundo na presença dele depois de ter escutado isso. O que ele achava que eu era para fazer essas perguntas? Não consegui chegar ao final do corredor.  
  
JiYong me apanhou antes, me empurrou contra uma das salas que estavam abertas. Ele bateu no interruptor do lado da porta para trazer luz ao ambiente escuro e fechou a porta atrás dele com a tranca. Era uma sala de café que estava em reforma, com sofá coberto por um pano e uma bancada com pia. Latas de tinta estavam num canto, mas não havia um cheiro forte de pintura. Limpei novamente as lágrimas e ele ficou parado na porta, com as mãos coladas na madeira, me olhando. Agora, era ele que estava muito pálido. “Me desculpe…” murmurou, sua voz estava distante.  
  
Mesmo agora, o toque dele incendiava o meu corpo. Eu queria odiá-lo por ter feito a pergunta como se eu fosse uma mulher que transava com todo mundo e fizera soar como se isso fosse um problema. Me afastei dele e me apoiei no sofá.  
  
“É meu?” ele perguntou novamente, recuperado.  
  
“Sim”.  
  
Ficamos em silêncio, nos olhando. “Você vai fazer o quê? Você quer tirar?”.  
  
“Não” me abracei e afastei ainda mais dele. Não havia modo disso acontecer, eu já amava aquela criança. Talvez ele não pudesse entender, sabia que ele tinha boa família e boas relações com os pais. Eu não tinha ninguém e era a oportunidade de iniciar minha própria família.  
  
Ele ficou me encarando da porta. Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. “O que você quer de mim?” perguntou e voltou a erguer os olhos. Eram duas orbes negras, sem sentimentos.  
  
“Nada” respondi, simplesmente. Era verdade. Ele me olhou, desconfiado. “Eu só queria que soubesse, posso ter me enganado”.  
  
Novamente, outra parte da minha vida, uma que eu não gostava de pensar, mas que estava comigo desde que eu soube sobre a vida que eu carregava. Aquela lembrança desgraçada que só me fazia mal e me tornava tão insignificante diante dos demais. Eu fui criada pela minha tia, irmã gêmea da minha mãe, e certa vez, ela me contou que minha mãe nunca falou com meu pai sobre a gravidez. Preferiu suportar tudo sozinha até perder sua consciência por causa da doença. Não sabia quem era meu pai e isso tinha pesado por toda a minha vida. Minha infância não foi a das mais felizes e não queria continuar o ciclo com o meu bebê.  
  
Talvez ele não entendesse minha necessidade de contar sobre a gravidez, mas eu precisava fazê-lo. Eu não queria nada dele, apenas que soubesse. Que ficasse feliz e não me tratasse como se eu fosse alguém que transava sem proteção com qualquer homem que aparecesse.  
  
“É… Agora eu já sei” ele virou-se, destrancou a sala e saiu. Assim que fiquei sozinha, sentei no sofá antes que desabasse no chão. Só precisava respirar e não acreditar que estava profundamente magoada em como a situação aconteceu.  
  
Minha vida inteira tinha sido assim. Sempre que imaginava algo feliz ou doce, a realidade era totalmente oposta. Por isso, aprendi a gostar da realidade. Nela, não havia nada que pudesse me machucar porque as verdades eram sempre as mesmas. Quando sonhei que poderia estar com a minha mãe novamente, os médicos me disseram que ela não lembraria de nada. Quando sonhei em entrar na faculdade, minhas finanças foram para ajudar a minha tia que sofreu um acidente de carro. Quando sonhei em ser contratada pelo estúdio de TV, eles me falaram que maquiar e construir monstros era muito caro e conseguiriam um resultado similar com computador. Quando sonhei que iria contar ao pai do meu filho sobre a criança, pensei que o veria sorrir e dizer que estava de acordo, no entanto, a realidade mostrou que era bem diferente.  
  
Parecia um acúmulo de negações. Sequei as lágrimas e respirei fundo, ainda acariciando a barriga. Estava tudo bem. Achei que era melhor contar a ele era a coisa mais correta a se fazer, Melhor do que descobrir a gravidez ao me ver gorda pelo corredor. Eu não queria nada dele. Como poderia ser diferente?  
  
Quando as forças voltaram, eu sai da sala, encarei o corredor vazio, e fui para o camarim do BLACKPINK. As meninas estavam sendo arrumadas para gravar vídeos para o fã-clube, uma série deles. Meu trabalho era deixá-las ainda mais bonitas. Trabalhar me livraria da decepção que ameaçava me sufocar.  
  
Estava tudo bem, repetia a mim mesmo. Estava sozinha e isso não era nenhuma novidade.


	3. Vamos Conversar

 

**[JiYong]**

 

Mo YunJi estava grávida de um filho meu.

 

A ideia de engravidar alguém nunca me ocorreu. Eu sabia como as coisas funcionavam, mas mesmo tendo feito aquele sexo sem proteção no carro, eu não pensei nisso. Escutava histórias de amigos que só faziam sexo sem camisinha e nunca engravidaram ninguém, qual era a chance da minha primeira vez isso acontecer? Me sinto um idiota.

 

Quando pensei sobre isso, me perguntei se YunJi não cuidava dessa parte, com métodos anticoncepcionais. As mulheres não faziam essas coisas enquanto os homens se preocupavam com camisinhas? Para mim, cujo repertório era somente das histórias dos outros, o mundo funcionava dessa forma. Novamente, um idiota.

 

Então, aquele pensamento vinha. Sinuoso e sem controle. YunJi não deveria transar com mais ninguém da mesma maneira que havia feito comigo. Se por um lado, o sentimento crescente de possessividade apontava para a entrega daquele momento único, existia também a imagem cruel de qualquer outro homem tocando o corpo sedutor ou notando a expressão sexy próxima ao orgasmo. Minha vontade de socar a parede só para que a dor me fizesse desviar os pensamentos que despertavam o meu ciúme. Tinha que pensar em coisas práticas e afastar os pensamentos sombrios da minha mente.

 

A notícia da gravidez foi um choque e tive certeza que me comportei como um perfeito idiota. Era provável que YunJi estivesse tão em choque quanto eu, mas ainda reuniu forças para me contar. Ainda tinha registado o rosto de decepção dela em minha mente, assim como a expressão determinada.

 

Cheguei a YG mais cedo para encontrá-la. Teria uma série de compromissos da minha agenda pessoal e temia perder a oportunidade. Sabia que ela participaria de uma reunião de criação de conceito do novo MV do BLACKPINK. Jennie já havia comentado, certa vez, que adorava as ideias de YunJi. Na ocasião, eu lembrava claramente de ter sorrido, sentindo um orgulho que não me pertencia. Jennie acreditou que estava orgulhoso por ela e não quis me denunciar mais.

 

Estiquei o pescoço para ver se ela já se encontrava na sala e quando voltei a minha cabeça para a outra direção, a vi vindo no corredor. As roupas pretas acentuavam a palidez nada saudável do rosto dela, assim como as olheiras em torno dos olhos que tinham uma maquiagem leve - talvez ela não tenha conseguido esconder por ficar mal dos enjoos matinais ou achava que as pessoas pensariam se tratar de sua maquiagem. O vestido tinha estampa de pequenas caveiras, a meia arrastão cobria as pernas, o pesado coturno com spikes dava o ar sombrio. Se não fosse pelo batom vermelho, não haveria outra cor naquela garota. YunJi não estava mais tão arrumada como costumava e fiquei atônito com a vontade de protegê-la que surgiu em mim por apenas observá-la. Ela carregava um filho meu, precisava estar ciente que ela tinha tudo o que necessitava.

 

Ela parou de andar quando me viu, parecendo surpresa. Me aproximei dela e fui atingido em cheio pelo perfume de baunilha. Quis enfiar meu rosto no pescoço dela e depois remover aquele batom com meus lábios. Meu desejo por ela aumentou alucinadamente. Eu a queria tanto que pensei se daria na cara minha necessidade.

 

“JiYong-sshi… Oi…” ela murmurou e precisei de muita concentração para não tocá-la e levá-la embora para algum lugar onde pudesse a por em meu colo e explorar o corpo com as mãos.

 

“Você está bem?” perguntei, mas era claro que ela não estava bem.

 

“Estou um pouco enjoada” YunJi confessou e deu um sorriso fraco que piorou ainda a minha repentina vontade de cuidar dela.

 

“O que posso fazer por você?” além de arrastá-la daqui e fazê-la deitar numa cama confortável, depois alimentá-la com a melhor comida de toda a Coreia do Sul?

 

YunJi me olhou, perplexa. Uma leve coloração rosada surgiu nas bochechas e apertei os punhos, me segurando para não enfiar as mãos no cabelo loiro, segurar o rosto e explorar aquela boca sexy com a minha língua.

 

“Temos que conversar” disse querendo me concentrar no meu objetivo maior. Olhei em volta e ainda estávamos sozinhos, não queria que alguém nos visse conversando mais do que o necessário. “Quero participar de tudo, de todos os detalhes e dos planejamentos”.

 

“Você quer?” ela perguntou, confusa. Concordei com a cabeça. Houve desconfiança no olhar dela e eu pude entender o porque. “Você quer assumir?” tornou a perguntar, ainda descrente.

 

“Claro que sim… Você não fez esse bebê sozinha, nao é? Olha, eu me comportei como um idiota antes, você pode me perdoar? Eu fiquei surpreso… Porque… Você sabe… Eu e você.. É estranho”.

 

“Estranho” ela ecoou e baixou os olhos e notei que sua mão acariciou o ventre de forma protetiva. Ela teria medo de mim? Bem, depois do meu comportamento monstruoso, quem poderia culpá-la? Não conversávamos e nossas interações não eram razoáveis em nenhum nível. “Estou surpresa… Depois de ontem, achei que…”

 

“Esqueça ontem” falei, determinado. “Vamos recomeçar. Eu preciso saber se você tem tudo o que precisa e se está bem”.

 

“Eu estou bem” murmurou e eu não acreditei de imediato. Como poderia estar bem com essa cara de doente?

 

“Ótimo… Então vamos...” ia acrescentar mais coisas, mas notei que pessoas vinham pelo corredor e não podia prolongar mais a conversa. “Preciso ir, esse é meu telefone” estendi um cartão a ela onde marquei meu número na parte de trás “me ligue se precisar de algo”.

 

Antes que as pessoas se aproximassem mais, a saudei com a cabeça, os saudei e fui embora.

 

Durante todo o dia, não consegui prestar atenção direito no que era dito. Fiquei pensando nela, preocupado que estivesse precisando de algo. Não chegou qualquer tipo de comunicação no meu celular. Outra mulher já teria ligado, era uma reação bastante comum quando sabiam meu número, mas YunJi ou realmente não era como os outros ou fingia não ser. Estava tentado a acreditar na primeira hipótese.

 

A noite, encontrei dois colegas de escola e mais dois colegas estilistas. Saiamos de vez em quando para nos atualizarmos e porque precisava ver pessoas que não eram do entretenimento. Olhei o celular para ver se havia algo novo, me frustrando, e então, decidi me concentrar na companhia. Adoravamos daquele lugar por servir porções bastante generosas de carne para o churrasco e por oferecer um ambiente seguro para clientes famosos.

 

BonHwa nunca mudou o corte de cabelo, desde que o conheci na escola, sempre aparado dos lados e com a franja em cima dos óculos. Ele trabalhava numa empresa de informática, pelo o que eu lembrava. DongHyun raspara o cabelo por ter passado algum tempo com monges budistas num templo como forma de contemplar novos modos de viver, ele era esse tipo de pessoal espiritual desde o colégio. Xin era filho de imigrantes chineses e sempre estava com roupas de própria autoria. SeYong foi apresentado a mim no ano que o BigBang debutou e ele me ajudou com a escolha de visual para o fora da empresa, posso afirmar que meu gosto por roupas largas foi uma influência direta dele.

 

As conversas fluíam entre trabalho, fofocas e mulheres, até ficarem no último tema indefinidamente. Tirando BonHwa que era casado, os outros três eram solteirões convictos e preferiam esse status. Geralmente, eu participava da conversa, contando meus próprios casos. Teria falado sobre a transa com YunJi, eles entenderiam completamente a loucura e sentiriam certa inveja, afinal transei na Lamborghini, onde um deles faria feito semelhante? Mas não consegui abrir a boca para falar dela. Era como se fosse danificar a imagem da garota e, definitivamente, não queria isso.

 

“E aquela mulher que você estava saindo? Que fim deu?” meu ex-colega de escola, DongHyun, perguntou a Xin, que trabalhou comigo nos meus primeiros anos na YG. “Ela era meio maluca, não era?”.  Todos tínhamos escutado boas histórias sobre como a mulher perturbava Xin.

 

“Ah, ela? Está grávida…” Xin respondeu, mastigando um pedaço de carne. “Não é meu não… Embora aquela vadia tenha tentado” completou diante dos pares de olhos que o encaravam surpresos. “Bem, ela me disse que era meu, dai pedi para confirmar e ela enrolou… Até achei que podia ser, transei várias vezes sem nada e só depois descobri que ela não tomava nada… Ela fazia essas coisas de caso pensado”.

 

Subitamente, me lembrei do confirmação de gravidez marcada no exame de YunJi. Passei horas olhando para as letras impressas no sulfite, entendo o que acontecia. Não consegui encontrar argumentos para responsabilizá-la pois eu tinha sido quem iniciou tudo. YunJi permanecia imaculada em minha mente.

 

“Soube que ela saiu com um modelo que eu conhecia e engravidou dele. Sabe como é esse tipo de mulher, vê um cara rico e quer se dar bem…” Xin terminou a história, despreocupado com a gravidade das coisas que falou. Em outro momento, teria acrescentado comentários maldosos sobre a mulher, mas não pude falar nada. Eu nem mesmo a conhecia, somente pelas histórias de Xin.

 

“Melhor nosso JiYong-yah tomar cuidado, pode encontrar alguém assim pela frente…” SeYong falou e tocou meu ombro de maneira jocosa.

 

Estava tão perdido na ideia de YunJi grávida que não fiz um questionamento mais severo se ela podia ser o tipo de pessoa que usaria um bebê para se dar bem. O que eu sabia sobre ela, além do fato que ela despertava meu tesão sem qualquer esforço?

 

Ela ter me contado sobre a criança significaria que ela queria ter uma vida boa ou era uma pessoa que não esconderia um fato tão importante como uma gravidez? Não sabia responder.

 

Se fosse outra mulher, meu agente saberia tudo sobre ela. Era o meio de evitar que me metesse com pessoas erradas, era o que ele sempre me dizia. YunJi era uma espécie de segredo meu, sentia vergonha por ser tão evidente como ela despertava meu desejo quando sabia que ela estava bem próxima, não conseguia fazer nada a não ser lutar para esconder qualquer coisa que fosse. DooJoon-sshi ficaria furioso se soubesse que me envolvi com alguém sem saber mais sobre a mulher. Acabaria contando em breve, não tinha porque esconder isso.

 

Olhei discretamente meu celular. Nenhuma mensagem nova. Droga, por que eu estava tão ansioso?

  
  



	4. Estranhos Perfeitos

**[YunJi]**

Eu nunca tinha visto aquele tipo de movimentação na YG antes. A empresa estava polvorosa com o reality show de idols que seria gravado nas instalações do prédio. HaeSol me explicou que a empresa faturaria milhões com a publicidade de sua estrutura na TV, além de contratos generosos das marcas associadas. Os participantes teriam a oportunidade de se lançarem como  _idols_  por uma das grandes do setor de entretenimento e fecharem contratos de exclusividade para divulgarem produtos.

Me surpreendia com as quantias vinculadas, embora soubesse que aqueles valores eram pequenos perto do que viria em retorno. Trabalhar ali me dava uma outra noção de mundo. Deveria agradecer a HaeSol mais uma vez por ter me falado sobre aquela oportunidade de emprego, mesmo longe da minha área de atuação. Ele estava ocupado com uma parceria para o novo single e também participaria do reality show como juiz.

Justamente por todos estarem com muito serviço devido as atividades frenéticas foi que a líder de figurino me pediu para ir ao terceiro andar e separar mais de 200 peças de roupas. Não fui escalada para trabalhar no programa, bem sabia que meu contrato acabaria no final do mês. Ainda participaria de mais duas reuniões de conceito, uma do iKon e do Winner.

A falta de emprego me preocupava, mas estava decidida a ser positiva. Talvez com o nome da YG no meu currículo, pudesse ter melhores oportunidades no futuro. Estava até mesmo conformada, as coisas eram assim, não eram? E eu não poderia ficar maquiando  _idols_  para sempre quando queria transformá-los em monstros. Parte de mim ficava feliz em ter um trabalho remunerado, a outra parte, achava um desperdício de habilidade passar pó e blush na cara de alguém.

Entrei no closet da YG e, como sempre acontecia, suspirei diante da quantidade abissal de roupas armazenadas nas araras e os pares de sapatos de todos os tipos que ocupavam as paredes. Ria sozinha, tocando as roupas com lantejoulas e babados ridículos. Estava longe de ser meu senso de moda, mas sabia que o K-pop criara um mercado estético e fashionista poderoso e que milhões ao redor do mundo se guiavam por ele.

Toquei os vestidos de festas, pensando se ficaria reconhecível dentro de um deles. Havia um de renda preta delicado que tinha uma cauda enorme. Eu gostava daquele. Duas vezes menor que meu número atual. Já sentia que estava inchada por causa da gravidez, logo não caberia nem nas minhas próprias roupas e aquele vestido seria, no mínimo, dez números menores. Retirei o vestido do cabide e o coloquei na frente do corpo, me olhando no espelho. Não havia nada errado com as minhas roupas ou meu estilo gótico, usava desde adolescente e sempre fui hostilizava por isso, mas sempre me perguntava se eu mudasse a cor das minhas roupas, se ainda saberiam que era a verdadeira Mo YunJi ou apenas Mo YunJi fantasiada de cores alegres.

Por breves segundos, me vi entrando num grande salão de festas, usando esse vestido, um coque no topo da cabeça, uma maquiagem escura em torno os olhos e batom vermelho sangue. Seria como ser a Rose do Titanic (numa versão dark), descendo os degraus e encontrando Jack a sua espera. Grande desperdício. Não conseguia ver ninguém esperando por mim, nem mesmo HaeSol.

Desviei os olhos do espelho e suspirei. O bebê mudaria minha vida. Seria difícil encontrar um namorado sendo mãe solteira. Eu sabia. Tinha sido assim com a minha própria mãe. Foi taxada de ‘a mulher que não era boa para se relacionar e que carregava o filho de outro homem’. Queria destruir o maldito que começou com isso. Seria a próxima da lista a ser julgada pela sociedade. Talvez, se eu não tivesse nascido, meus pais ainda estariam juntos.

Suspirei novamente. Ainda que mais dura e sombria, a realidade era sempre mais segura. Afastei aquela imagem sonhadora minha da mente e coloquei o vestido no cabide, onde era seu lugar.

Ao menos, o pai do meu filho disse que assumiria. Era muito mais do que eu tinha pensando no princípio. JiYong parecia ser a pessoa decente que diziam que era. Ele que permanecesse assim até o final. Respirei profundamente e acariciei o ventre, subitamente feliz. Tudo ia dar certo. Aquela criança teria uma infância melhor que a minha e já valia a pena todos os percalços que virei a sofrer. Ao menos, ela não iria destruir nada porque não havia nada para ser destruído. A criança estaria em paz.

Tratei de ligar todas as luzes do closet e coloquei meus fones de ouvido. A lista com o que foi pedido estava na minha mão. Enquanto cantarolava Aerosmith, minha banda favorita, ia recolhendo as roupas e as deixando nas pesadas araras próxima a porta.

Depois de algum tempo no trabalho cansativo, empurrei a terceira arara e me senti completamente sem forças. O fato de não conseguir comer pela manhã estava gerando resultados negativos por todo o dia. Acho que não sabia direito como levar essa gravidez com tanto trabalho e sem poder comer. Exausta, caminhei para o imenso banco estofado próximo de onde estavam os sapatos. Tirei a camisa xadrez que usava por cima do corselet e utilizei de travesseiro. Soltei um pouco a peça preta que prendia meus seios, sem me incomodar que alguém pudesse vê-los porque todos estavam muito ocupados na companhia para se importarem com isso. Puxei a saia para baixo a fim de cobrir mais as coxas e a renda da meia preta 7/8 que estava usando, com estampa de caveira. Deixei os sapatos no chão, voltaria a calçá-los depois. Iria dormir só um pouco e já acordaria.

Escutei alguém me chamar, mas não consegui abrir os olhos. Uma mão tocou meu cabelo e meu rosto. Tão suave e carinhosa que devia ser um sonho. Novamente silêncio e voltei a dormir profundamente.

Acordei e havia uma blusa com cheiro de amaciante em cima de mim, me protegendo do poderoso ar condicionado. Mexi a cabeça e estava deitada no colo de alguém. Olhei para cima e JiYong sorriu para mim. Oi? Me sentei num pulo, o gesto fez com que o corselet ficasse preso somente por uma força invisível ou porque meus seios estavam grandes ou porque ficavam pesados e intumescidos na presença dele. O encarei, sem acreditar. De todas as pessoas, por que eu estava deitada no colo dele? E como ele podia sempre estar mais bonito do que eu lembrava? Será que minha memória para a beleza dele não era boa? Ele ficava tão bonito usando chapéu, bem, ele deveria saber disso, principalmente aquele de aba larga que projetava uma sombra no rosto dele, que eu ainda poderia ver bem de tão perto que ele estava.

“Desde quando… Oh” senti o rosto pegar fogo e abaixei o olhar, envergonhada. Como fui parar no colo dele, era um mistério e a blusa caída no chão devia pertencer a ele. Me curvei para pegar e segurei o corselet solto. Fazia dias que não o via, ele tinha uma agenda maluca, me falaram. Eu não me importava com isso antes, mas agora, sentia um misto de querer vê-lo e não vê-lo. Odiava minha contradição.

Era por essas coisas que ele afirmou que éramos estranhos. JiYong nunca esteve tão certo e agora, o susto e a vergonha me faziam refletir sobre isso. Pessoas que nunca conversavam e que agora estavam ligadas por laços maiores que os dois. Então, acontecia essas coisas, de sexo maluco e acordar no colo dele. O adjetivo estranho explicava tudo.

“Oi… Me falaram que você estava aqui sozinha e eu vim ver se precisava de ajuda” ele explicou com muita calma e eu passei a mão no meu cabelo, tentando ficar decente, e depois desisti. JiYong esticou a mão e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo loiro atrás da minha orelha, ainda sorrindo. “Você parecia muito cansada e não acordou quando te chamei. Minha mãe me disse que as mulheres grávidas ficam cansadas mais facilmente e achei que se eu te emprestasse minha perna, você poderia descansar mais. Se sente melhor?”.

Assenti e agradeci, murmurando fracamente com um gesto de cabeça. Que vergonha. “Ainda bem que não foi outra pessoa que te achou, você é muito adorável dormindo e tem um sono pesado. Não devia dormir por ai ou sem proteção” JiYong falou e somente aumentou meu constrangimento. Era a primeira vez que alguém falava sobre a forma como eu dormia.

“Eu não fico dormindo por aí” respondi e ergui os olhos e depois baixei quando notei que ele ainda me encarava. Levantei e segurei o corselet. Comecei a prendê-lo novamente e JiYong se levantou também. “Eu não devia ter dormido” murmurei, tão constrangida que não conseguia encaixar os fechos corretamente “eu tenho trabalho a fazer…”.

“O que precisa fazer? Eu vou te ajudar”.

“Não é necessário” neguei de pronto. Ele só podia estar louco se achava que eu iria aceitar sua ajuda, por mais que eu gostasse daquele pequena atenção que ele me dispensava. Não, não iria sonhar mais do que isso. Eu tinha o número de telefone dele e não liguei porque não precisava de nada, e não era agora que eu ia começar a precisar. “Eu acredito que você deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer e não quero segurá-lo e além do mais, eu posso fazer tudo, eu já estou descansada graças a você”.

“YunJi-sshi… Eu não vou te machucar”.

“Hmm?” do que ele estava falando? Terminei de arrumar o corselet e o encarei. JiYong era alguns centímetros mais alto do que eu, mas não era alguém que me intimidava. Quer dizer, não da maneira que ele sugeria ou a que eu estava entendendo.

“Parece que você quer me longe de você… Acontece que eu sou o pai” ele afirmou e apontou para a minha barriga “não pode me manter longe. Eu disse que quero participar de tudo e… Você acha que eu vou te deixar fazer um serviço que não é o seu estando nessa posição? Que tipo de homem acha que eu sou?”.

Um que disse que éramos estranhos juntos. Fechei a minha boca antes que as palavras escapassem. Talvez eu não soubesse lidar com a presença dele, mas achava melhor que ele fosse embora.

“Eu posso fazer sozinha” respondi.

“Eu não quero que faça sozinha”. Ninguém me disse que ele era tão resoluto. Achando que ia perder tempo discutindo mais, eu estiquei a lista e mostrei a ele. Naturalmente, ele veria que era melhor ir embora e me deixaria em paz.

Não houve mais conversas. Ele empurrava as araras pesadas com tranquilidade e apanhava as roupas com mais agilidade. Só de bater o olho, ele já sabia o que era. Fiquei impressionada e ainda mais constrangida. Olhava o papel e os corredores de roupas, enquanto ele ia e vinha. Meu serviço estava quase pronto graças a ele. Quando eu achava uma roupa e verificava o número, ele se aproximava por trás e espiava sobre meu ombro, tão perto que meu corpo se preparava para ele. A frustração vinha assim que ele se afastava e eu o seguia com os olhos, ansiosa.

Ele estava fazendo de propósito, passando por mim, esbarrando, me tocando de leve. Quando nos esbarrávamos intencionalmente os corredores cheios de roupas, tinha a certeza que todo o ar do mundo simplesmente sumia. Na primeira vez, eu fiquei tensa; na segunda vez, eu estremeci; na terceira vez, eu prendi o ar; na quarta, ele me segurou pela cintura e me beijou.

Somente enrolei meus braços no pescoço dele e abri a boca para a língua dele. Tudo o que eu queria era minha língua se enroscando com a dele. Como é que eu ia conseguir pensar quando ele fazia isso? Era um dejavu da festa de aniversário da YG, não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse nele. O hálito de menta entregava a preferência na pasta de dente.

Gemi contra os lábios dele e os beijos tornaram-se mais famintos. Alguma voz da consciência mandou um último sinal antes de ser apagada com as mãos ansiosas que exploravam meu corpo e com a minha permissividade. Pensar não era uma possibilidade, então, que se dane.

Ali estava a prova de que éramos estranhos. O entendimento acontecia muito bem quando nenhum de nós abria a boca para falar. Eu queria que ele arrancasse a minha roupa, mas ele parecia ansioso para me tocar decentemente. Com aqueles beijos indecentes, como uma garota podia pensar? Beijou meu rosto, meu pescoço e avançou para a pele dos seios que o corselet ressaltava. Tudo o que eu fiz foi me inclinar e lhe dar passagem.

JiYong se afastou somente para lutar contra os fechos da peça e ri dele. Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso de lado que me fizeram ensopar a calcinha. O ajudei a tirar o corselet, que caiu no chão suavemente. “Você é tão linda” ele tocou meus seios com reverência e no instante seguinte, os lambeu e chupou. O chapéu que ele usava, caiu. Meu corpo se balançava sozinho contra o dele.

Uma crescente de sensações tomou conta de mim. “Eu quero você dentro de mim” murmurei entre meus gemidos. Não sei como fomos para a parede e não me importei em descobrir. Teria ficado de quatro no chão se ele tivesse indicado a mim essa posição, mas apenas segui o corpo dele. Apenas o ajudei a abaixar as calças e montei nele, com a parede gelada as minhas costas.

Ele tocou minhas coxas com as mãos ansiosas, deslizando pela minha meia até alcançar a minha calcinha e gemeu contra meu pescoço. “Molhada” falou contra a minha pele, parecendo fazer um grande esforço para manter a sanidade. Me segurando com uma mão, com a outra, ele esfregava os dedos contra minha intimidade de maneira tortuosa. Ele ergueu os olhos escuros “Novamente…. Eu não tenho nenhuma camisinha comigo” contou.

“Eu já estou grávida” respondi “apenas faça ou vou morrer”. E ele fez, colocando a minha calcinha para o lado e empurrando o pênis para dentro. Gritei, alucinada com a sensação de ser preenchida novamente por ele. JiYong tratou de calar meus gritos com sua boca e gemi contra os lábios dele. “Isso é tão bom” eu disse e o agarrei com mais força com as pernas enroscadas nele e os braços em volta do pescoço, querendo que ele ficasse mais rápido e mais fundo.

Meu orgasmo me sacudiu inteira. Eu o agarrava tão forte que cravei as unhas quando a sensação maravilhosa tomou conta do meu ser. Senti ele jorrar dentro de mim e tudo se acalmou. Lentamente, ele me soltou e toquei o chão. Ele se afastou e me encarou, ainda respirando rápido.

A minha sanidade retornou e com ela, o meu constrangimento. Minhas mãos ajeitaram a minha calcinha e saia, depois, subiram e cobri os seios avermelhados. Olhei para o chão, sem saber o que falar. Notando meu mal estar, ele começou a arrumar as próprias roupas, escondendo o pênis dentro da calça, alisando as roupas. Ele se voltou e apanhou meu corselet, sem nenhuma palavra, ele me entregou. Eu o vesti e ele me ajudou a fechar a peça.

Era a mesma coisa de antes. Pronto, transamos, e agora? Não havia agora porque a transa não deveria ter acontecido. Não havia conversa antes, não havia conversa agora. Apesar disso, não sentia qualquer arrependimento, eu gostava de transar com ele por ser louco e rápido, como se algum de nós fosse realmente morrer se não fizesse isso.

Os lábios dele estavam sujos de batom marrom e meu rosto devia estar uma bagunça também. Não quis pensar sobre o que aconteceu porque ainda queria reviver aquele orgasmo na minha mente. Para piorar meu constrangimento, minha barriga roncou.

“Você está com fome?” ele perguntou o óbvio e assenti com a cabeça.

“Eu não consigo comer de manhã por causa do enjoo. Tenho medo de vomitar no ônibus, daí não como”.

JiYong me encarou por alguns segundos e pensei que ele ia gritar comigo. “Meu deus, YunJi-sshi… Eu sinto muito. Eu… Vamos almoçar, o que você quer comer?” a preocupação dele me tocou, não veio qualquer grito, apenas palavras num tom seguro. Eu sorri um pouco, agradecida. Ao menos, isso eu sabia lidar. HaeSol também usava o mesmo tom quando estava preocupado.

“Eu não posso, eu preciso terminar as roupas”.

JiYong olhou em volta, como se lembrasse do que estávamos fazendo antes. “Eu nem tranquei a porta” ele murmurou e voltou a me olhar. “Eu vou na cafeteria buscar algo para você comer… As roupas 40 ficam ali” indicou o corredor com o dedo “você quer café? Chá?”.

“Você não precisa fazer isso e…” minha barriga roncou novamente e torci os lábios “chá de fruta”.

“Fique aqui, eu já volto” ele se aproximou e beijou a minha testa, totalmente paternal. Senti meu coração se agitar com o gesto e fiquei trêmula. Ele se virou e tomou o caminho da porta.

“JiYong-sshi” o chamei quando ele ia sair “sua boca” eu avisei e apontei para meus próprios lábios. O vi pegar a ponta da camisa preta que usava e passar na boca para remover o batom, depois, ele saiu.

Sem que ele estivesse presente, eu respirei fundo e me apoiei contra a parede. Aconteceu novamente. Toquei meu ventre e sorri. Tínhamos que parar com isso. Reuni coragem e sai do closet também, indo para o banheiro que ficava em frente. O cabelo estava uma bagunça, o batom estava manchado, a minha pele estava vermelha onde ele mordiscou. Tocar as marcas me fazia querer transar com ele mais uma vez. Tirei a calcinha molhada, lavei na pia e me limpei. Tentei usar o secador de mãos para secá-la e desisti. Arrumei a saia e sai. Voltei para o closet, apanhei a camisa xadrez que usava e vesti, para esconder a vermelhidão da minha pele. Coloquei a peça de roupa úmida no bolso da camisa e rezei para que ninguém tomasse nota que eu vivia sem calcinha depois de transar com Kwon JiYong.

Sentei no mesmo banco que adormeci e esperei. Como uma boba, eu balancei os pés e batia com os dedos na perna, olhando para a porta e esperando por ele. Minutos se passaram, depois um quarto de hora, uma hora completa. A ansiedade se transformou em decepção. Eu ri sozinha, me achando uma idiota.

A realidade era melhor, falei para mim mesma. A realidade onde eu tinha mais peças de roupas para separar, estava com fome, ficaria desempregada e estava sozinha. Me levantei, ficando novamente cansada e com mais fome. A decepção mutou para uma mágoa raivosa.

O que aquele filho da puta estava pensando? Por que eu estava agindo como se houvesse algo entre nós além de loucura? Meu deus, eu estava grávida e não louca. Aquele homem me deixava maluca, eu precisava ficar longe dele… Mas então, pensava nos toques dele e meu corpo se arqueava sozinho, desejoso por mais.

Terminei o trabalho, apaguei as luzes e sai. Fui caminhando furiosa para a cafeteria. As vozes vinham felizes pelo corredor. Vi JiYong sentado numa mesa com Jisoo e Jennie, duas beldades da YG. Bebidas servidas para todos. Minha vontade era chutar aquela mesa e jogar o chá na cara dele, mas eu respirei fundo e fiquei atrás de dois staffs na fila.

“ _Lil sis_ ” a voz de HaeSol soou como uma corda de resgate jogava no poço onde tinha me metido. Ele vinha acompanhado de CL e de SeungRi. Me curvei para os dois que apenas acenaram e foram se sentar com o grande astro da YG, aquele que tinha transado comigo pouco tempo atrás. Não consegui olhar mais para ele e me concentrei em HaeSol e seus óculos de lentes escuras e a roupa colorida. “Que bom que te achei, você está tão pálida” ele disse e tocou minhas costas como sempre fazia quando estávamos em uma fila. O toque dele não causava qualquer sensação a mais, nem em mim e nem nele. “Você comeu?” ele perguntou, baixinho.

“Não… Vou comer agora” respondi e pedi um chá de rosas e ele pediu um pedaço de bolo para mim. Sorri, agradecida.

“Você não é mais criança, YunJi… Será que pode se cuidar?” HaeSol falou e fez seu pedido. Sei que ele queria acrescentar sobre meu estado, mas não o fez. A preocupação dele me alegrou.

“E perder a chance de levar uma bronca? Há, parece que não me conhece”.

HaeSol ajeitou os óculos e abriu um sorriso maravilhoso. Minha frustração, raiva e qualquer outra coisa que podia estar sentido foi jogada para o fundo da minha mente. A luz dele podia iluminar qualquer trevas que me pegasse. Era bom ser amiga dele. Quase podia esquecer que estava ouvindo a voz animada de SeungRi falando sobre JiYong e Jennie como se eles fossem o casal da empresa. Talvez fossem e eu estava no caminho.

“Você é bobinha” ele disse e tocou a ponta do meu nariz com o dedo, como se ele soubesse o que estava pensando. Os pedidos foram colocados em bandejas e eu e ele fomos para o lado de fora do prédio, no terraço. Era onde íamos sempre, HaeSol não gostava de comer na parte interna. Lá fora, eu respirei fundo, lutando contra a tontura.

Sentada, olhando para a vista da cidade, toquei o ventre. Comi o bolo devagar, tentando não pensar que era uma idiota e falhando nisso.


	5. Consequências

**[HaeSol]**

Trabalhar na YG era uma honra para mim, mas tinha dias, como hoje, que eu simplesmente queria mandar tudo para o inferno. Era músico, cantor e produtor, agora, me tornaria jurado de um reality show. “Você precisa participar, Zion. T, será ótimo e as pessoas vão te reconhecer” isso o chefe disse, Yang HyunSuk, com aquele boné metido na cabeça e sua expressão de sucesso. Eu não era um  _idol_ , não no sentido da palavra e preferia assim.

Minha cabeça estava doendo, eu odiava aquelas reuniões de criação e de ideias. As minhas fluiam melhor quando não era pressionado. SeungRi e CL davam uma ideia atrás da outra, tudo o que podia fazer era ajustar meus óculos e verificar se os círculos em meu papel estavam mesmo perfeitos e se adquiriria o dom de fazer desenhos tribais naquele momento.

Sair da reunião e encontrar minha Julie, já fazia meu dia ficar melhor. Julie, a garota Mo YunJi,  _my lil sis_. A chamava por todos os nomes, dependia do meu humor e da situação. YunJi estava mais pálida do que normalmente era - e cara, ela era muito pálida. A cada dia que a gravidez dela avançava, não sabia se ela ia viver o próximo. Estava preocupado, de verdade.

Eu gostava da ideia de YunJi estar trabalhando na YG, ela dava um ar de cumplicidade ao ambiente, me sentia melhor com ela e com seu sorriso. Nenhum dos que trabalhavam ali era meu amigo de verdade, era estranho compartilhar gostos com aquelas pessoas. Todas elas apontavam dedos, o tempo todo. Mas YunJi, ela era diferente. Ela era como eu, adorava zumbis e filmes de terror B.

 A conheci no encontro nacional de zumbis de Seul. Na verdade, conheci Julie Walker. Mo YunJi era a cópia perfeita da personagem de A Volta dos Mortos Vivos 3, minha franquia de filmes favoritos. Fiquei encantado de imediato, não poderia ser de outra forma. Ela tinha vidro no rosto, olhos verdes e fundos, uma maquiagem esplendorosa. Estava perfeita e não havia outra definição para o que meus olhos viam.

Agora, como é que eu ia falar para alguém da agência que era um aficionado em zumbis? Não podia. Não posso. Conto somente com ela.

Encarei YunJi, ela ainda estava comendo o bolo com recheio de morango como se fosse um passarinho. Enquanto isso, o pai do filho dela estava lá dentro, na cafeteria, sendo o astro que era. Eu não odiava JiYong- _hyung_ , na verdade, minha admiração por ele era tão grande que passava por fanboy tranquilamente. No entanto, eu sabia separar as coisas. O grande produtor e músico era uma persona, o cara que engravidou minha amiga e não dava a menor bola para ela, era outra. Naquele momento, eu o odiava.

Alias, não sabia como é que os dois tinham transado. Quer dizer, eu sabia porque YunJi me contou, no estacionamento, num carro. Não podia imaginar coisa mais baixa… Talvez erótica, mas evitava esses pensamentos. Os comentários que corriam pelos corredores da agência, fora os que eu e YunJi éramos um casal (sério, eu achava graça e adorava dar essa impressão aos demais, me sentia aquele que estava desafiando as regras do local do trabalho, o fora da lei!), era que G-Dragon não gostava ou confiava na garota gótica zumbi da maquiagem. Então, se ele fazia questão desse boato, como foi que transou com a garota gótica zumbi? E pior que isso, a engravidou?

Pelo o que eu sabia, pelas conversas de corredor, era que o agente de JiYong-hyung, o monstruoso DooJoon-sshi era o cara das relações. JiYong só podia ter um caso com alguém que o agente aprovasse. Nunca entendi como funcionava esse acordo deles e me perguntava se iria entender agora que Julie estava envolvida.

A verdade era que temia por ela, mais do que queria, mais do que podia. Mo YunJi era uma parte minha, uma versão minha livre do gênero feminino. O que eu sentia por ela era amor, não o romântico, mas o universal, aquele que você faz de tudo por alguém porque o ama. Eu a amava, ela sabia disso e eu sabia que não era recíproco. Mo YunJi gostava de mim, mas nunca o suficiente para depender da nossa amizade. Mulher idiota.

“Você não comeu mesmo, o dia todo?” perguntei e ela me encarou, como se acordasse de um sonho. “Eu não disse que deveria andar com biscoitos de arroz na bolsa? Eu não te dei uma caixa deles?”, perguntei, bebendo o café fresco.

“Estava trabalhando com roupas, não achei que seria apropriado levar comida para lá”.

“Que roupas?”.

“A figurinista pediu para eu recolher algumas roupas para o show… Ela estava ocupada e eu estava vaga”.

“E dai? Que aquela bruxa fizesse o trabalho para o qual foi paga. Você não precisa tentar causar boa impressão, essas pessoas só querem te explorar”.

“Você gosta mesmo de trabalhar aqui, _Big Bro_? Sempre parece irritado com as pessoas…” YunJi perguntou e apanhou o chá que havia pedido. Nem mesmo comendo, ela adquiria qualquer coloração. Aquele cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros, não ajudava também.

“Eu adoro trabalhar aqui” respondi e exibi um sorriso. YunJi riu e, finalmente, uma leve cor nas bochechas dela. “Bem, você se divertiu no closet? Viu o que sou obrigado a usar?”.

“Eu transei com o pai do meu filho lá…” YunJi disse como se estivesse falando sobre o gosto do chá. Fiquei paralisado com a informação. Ela estava louca. Só podia estar louca. A gravidez causava loucura nas mulheres?

“Você fez o quê?” perguntei para ter certeza e aproximei o rosto dela. “Eu não entendi direito, Julie”.

“Não me obrigue a repetir” ela olhou em direção a cafeteria, magoada. Depois, me olhou. “ _Ele_  disse que ia voltar,  _ele_  pediu para que eu o esperasse…  _Ele não voltou_ ” suspirou “acha que eu devo confiar nele? Eu não sei se consigo”.

Não consegui falar nada. Minha mente ficou em branca. Não por causa da informação do sexo, eu não conseguia entender o lance deles, mas porque sabia que o closet era o local mais bem filmado de toda a YG. Um pensamento ruim corroeu um canto da minha mente e causou um estremecimento.

“Mo YunJi, fale que está brincando comigo…” implorei.

“Eu não estou! O que deu em você?”.

Pisquei os olhos, confuso, quando a vi passar as costas das mãos nos olhos. Ela estava chorando? Mo YunJi estava chorando. Eu ergui meus óculos de lentes escuras, empurrando a armação no cabelo e analisei o rosto dela, com cuidado.

“Desculpa,  _Big Bro_ … Eu não sei o que deu em mim” ela disse e seus ombros estremeceram com um soluço. Então, como muita força, ela respirou fundo e conteve o choro. Limpou os olhos e deu um sorriso triste, voltando a beber o chá.

“Eu vou matar ele” disse, simplesmente. Virei a cabeça, deitando o rosto no ombro e quis explodir o prédio. Lá de dentro, eu senti o olhar poderoso de JiYong _-hyung_. Por fora, aquele rosto agradável e jeitos tímidos, por dentro, um adversário formidável. Cara, eu podia esmurrá-lo agora?

“Não” ela tocou minha mão e as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos dela “Ele foi me ajudar… E eu não sei o que aconteceu… Simplesmente não podia mais parar.. Não é culpa dele”.

“Você está defendendo ele novamente! Até quando? Pois eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Mo YunJi, preste muita atenção, ele assim como eu, sabe que o closet é o lugar mais BEM VIGIADO desse prédio… Você sabe o que isso quer dizer?” disse, sério, impiedoso. Nossa amizade era assim, sincera. Ela precisava entender, ela entenderia.

Demorou segundos, talvez um minuto. O lábio inferior dela tremeu. Os olhos fixos na mesa iam de um lado para o outro, procurando a informação que estava clara em sua mente e que era somente uma questão de formulá-la. Ela me olhou e eu soube que ela entendeu. “Meu deus, eles vão me mandar embora, não vão?” perguntou, com um fio de voz, dando som aos pensamentos sombrios.

“Bingo” respondi, sem achar graça “não o defenda mais, por favor”.

“Você… Eu...?” ela colocou as mãos na boca, horrorizada. O telefone dela tocou e ela apanhou o aparelho. “É WooHyun-sshi” murmurou, ao ler a mensagem “ele quer que eu vá a sala dele tratar de questões de segurança”. YunJi me encarou e seus olhos voltaram a encher de lágrimas “o que vou fazer,  _Big Bro_?”.

Como eu poderia saber? Eu quis abraçá-la, mas me mantive na posição, enquanto a via soltar o aparelho em cima da mesa e cobrir o rosto. Ela jamais seria consolada, eu sabia bem disso. Não demorou nada até que ela mostrasse o rosto novamente. “Está tudo bem” murmurou, acredito que para si mesma “eu vou dar um jeito”. Ela se levantou e ajeitou as roupas, depois me encarou e sorriu, bem triste. “Você pode me dar uma carona, HaeSol? Eu acho que não vou me sentir bem depois dessa conversa”.

Existia alguém que ficaria tranquila num momento como aquele? Mo YunJi não era desse mundo. Parecia resignada antes mesmo de ouvir sobre sua demissão. Ela conhecia as regras, todos conheciam.

“Eu vou com você” disse e fiquei de pé. Naquele momento, YunJi encaixou o braço no meu e estremeceu. Seus olhos ficaram sem vida, indicando que ela se afastaria da realidade para poder absorver o que iria ser dito, depois retornaria. Não havia pessoa que adorava a frieza da vida mais do que ela. “Você está pronta?”.

“Que outro meio eu poderia estar? Oh, eu estraguei tudo, não foi? Você fez tanto para que me chamassem e eu… Estraguei tudo”.

“Não existe meio disso acontecer. Vamos lá, eu vou te levar e depois, cuidarei de você”.

“Me levar será o suficiente… Eu posso me virar sozinha”, ela respondeu, seus olhos estavam vazios.

A resposta dela não me surpreendia. Era sempre a mesma, que ela poderia se virar sozinha. Julie parecia ter apenas essa resposta, ela acreditava nisso com tal força que adorava a determinação dela. Mas nem mesmo uma crença tão forte poderia superar o aconchego dos braços de alguém. Queria que ela entendesse isso, mas minha amiga era a pessoa mais teimosa que já existiu no mundo.

Ela precisava parar com o pensamento que ia se virar solo porque agora não era somente ela. Estava grávida, tinha outras responsabilidades. Esperava que ela notasse isso antes que fosse tarde demais. Muita carga de trabalho e ela poderia perder a criança. A ideia, ainda como uma ideia, era terrível. 

Julie precisava chorar. Ela choraria. Não tinha como segurar uma carga emocional tão grande. Cara, como eu a admirava por ser tão forte.

Caminhamos para dentro do prédio. Escondida atrás de uma máscara que passava segurança, YunJi passou pelos  _idols_  como uma rainha absoluta de seu domínio. Apenas lancei o olhar para JiYong e o _hyung_  me olhou, furioso. Como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado…  _Eu!_  Aquele maldito que engravidou minha amiga e ainda tinha provocado a demissão dela. Idiota.

Eu a deixei na porta de WooHyun no primeiro andar e depois, apanhei o elevador e fui falar com o chefe. Eu tinha que tentar e imploraria pelo emprego de YunJi se fosse possível. Mesmo sabendo que não haveria jeito, eu precisava tentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julie Walker é a protagonista zumbi de A Volta dos Mortos Vivos 3 (Return Of The Living Dead III - um clássico de zumbis dos anos 90). YunJi estava fantasiada como a Julie num dos momentos mais tensos do filme, quando ela começa a se perfurar para não matar o amado: https://images8.alphacoders.com/289/289739.jpg


	6. Estragos e mais estragos

**[JiYong]**

Eu  _não podia_  acreditar!

Eu  _não ia_ acreditar!

_Aquilo não estava acontecendo!_

Diziam que as pessoas acordavam dos pesadelos, mas eu sentia que estava entrando em um. Na minha frente, o chefe de segurança da YG, WooHyun-sshi estava sentado em sua cadeira e atrás dele, os muitos monitores de segurança da agência. Do meu lado direito, com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos, estava meu agente, DooJoon-sshi, que com os seus quase dois metros de altura, ocupava um espaço considerável no ambiente pequeno. Do meu lado esquerdo estava ele, o presidente da companhia, Yang Goon, também, conhecido como YG ou Yang HyunSuk, que tinha uma expressão nula no rosto.

Meus olhos estavam fixos nos monitores e nas cenas que me eram mostradas. Eu sabia bem o que era. Eu ainda lembrava de como tinha sido intenso. Eu queria mais. Na tela, eu e YunJi transavamos como dois adolescentes loucos um pelo outro. A única coisa certa era a loucura e nada mais.

Não sei bem dizer o que era, mas algo diluiu meu estômago e disparou por todas as células do meu corpo.  _Não_ , ninguém devia estar vendo isso. Ninguém devia saber. Aquele era  _meu_ segredo.  _Meu_. Tinha acontecido no dia anterior e passei a noite revivendo cada momento. Aquela mulher era deliciosa e ficava terrivelmente molhada, mal conseguia pensar direito quando tinha essas informações na cabeça. Não queria compartilhar com mais ninguém.

Agora, três homens sabiam e me olhavam com cara de “que porra é essa?”. _Meu segredo. Minha YunJi_. A honra dela foi perdida. E eu não merecia o ar que respirava. Já achava que não merecia antes, agora, era certeza.

“Desligue isso, ele já entendeu” YG pediu, com uma voz calma. Os monitores foram desligados e nem mesmo assim, me senti melhor. Eu queria arrancar os olhos dos três homens e fazê-los esquecer o que tinham visto.

Minha mulher seminua na frente deles. Os seios expostos, a expressão adorável que ela fazia quando gozava. Tudo aquilo me pertencia, eles não tinham qualquer direito de olhar e saber. Estava ficando louco! YunJi não era minha, mas ela seria e aqueles homens agora sabiam do que somente eu deveria saber.

“Eu quero que apague isso” exigi, antes de mais nada. WooHyun-sshi ergueu a sobrancelha, me desafiando. “Você  _vai_  apagar isso”.

“Ele vai apagar, mas somente depois que você explique o que é isso” meu agente falou, como sempre, com a cabeça baixa e segurando a armação dos óculos de aro de tartaruga, Os olhos dele estavam cheios de dúvidas e de rancor. Naquele momento, não me importava com isso.

“Eu acho que ele não precisa explicar” YG disse e riu, de maneira desdenhosa “parece bem claro o que é isso, mas eu queria saber porque. JiYong-ah conhece bem as regras da empresa, então, o que aconteceu?”.

“Eu perdi o controle, foi isso que aconteceu” disse, querendo encurtar a história. “Você pode apagar isso agora?”. DooJoon fez um sinal de cabeça e WooHyun tirou um DVD de dentro do aparelho e quebrou, na minha frente. “Era a única cópia?” e ele acenou, dizendo que sim.

“Está seguro, ninguém quer que isso caia nas mãos de jornalistas” WooHyun murmurou.

A ideia que mais pessoas vissem YunJi daquele jeito me desesperou.  _NINGUÉM MAIS PODIA OLHAR E SABER!_

“O boato que corre é que você odeia essa garota, então, o que significa isso?” YG perguntou.

“Eu não odeio ela…” murmurei, irritado. Eu era louco por ela, como poderia odiá-la? “Afinal, vocês já falaram com ela sobre isso?”.

“Claro que já. Ela foi demitida ontem” WooHyun falou e cruzou os braços, dando um suspiro no final.

“O quê?” perguntei, ficando sem ar.

“O que você queria? Os dois quebraram as regras. Você acha que minha empresa é um motel? É isso que você acha? E depois, fica transando com qualquer uma, você sabe quem você é? E se ela engravida? O que acham que vão dizer de você e da minha empresa?” o presidente falou e dessa vez, ele estava furioso. Nunca o tinha visto assim antes, mas não consegui me preocupar com ele. YunJi foi demitida. A informação martelava na minha cabeça e a culpa começou a me corroer. Se eu não tivesse ido atrás dela, nada disso teria acontecido. “Você consegue perceber que tipo de situação é essa daqui? Deus, eu só contratei essa garota porque Zion. T me convenceu de que ia perder uma grande profissional, só que eu não pensava que ele traria para a minha empresa uma garota que ia tentar conquistar os artistas. Eu já demiti três trainees no mês passado por transarem com Choi SeungHyun, afinal, você está começando uma competição com ele? Vocês vão criar boatos sobre como trabalhar aqui é conseguir sexo de graça com meus artistas?”.

“Essa garota não era namorada do Zion. T?” WooHyun perguntou. Ele também tinha escutados as conversas de corredor. Quis gritar que ela não era namorada de ninguém, mas fiquei quieto.

“Não é… Eu acho que não… Ou ele é um corno” YG disse “pelamor, ela estava transando com outro cara,,, E ele veio discutir comigo sobre a demissão. Tive que culpá-lo, claro. Ele que pediu emprego para essa desqualificada que quis subir na vida querendo caso com meus artistas”.

“Ela não é assim” eu disse, querendo defendê-la. Estava morrendo de ódio por eles falarem assim dela na minha frente e por saber que Zion, T já tinha partido em defesa dela. Ele estava fazendo o que eu deveria ter feito, se eu soubesse, se eu conseguisse pensar com responsabilidade sobre isso.

“Ah, então, você a conhece?” DooJoon perguntou, mexendo nos óculos. “Que bom saber, porque eu nunca te escutei falar dela, aliás, DaeSung e YoungBae vieram me pedir para transferirem ela quando se tratava da maquiagem do Big Bang porque ficavam desconfortáveis em como você a odeia”.

Eles tinha feito isso? Além de todo o mal estar que sentia, o ciúme, a possessividade e a raiva, ainda me senti traído por meus amigos. Como eles poderiam saber que eu ficava tenso com ela por perto? Eu só queria que ninguém percebesse que eu queria despi-la e transar até que a sensação sumisse por completo. “Ela não é assim” voltei a afirmar, achando nojento meus próprios pensamentos “se vocês viram toda a gravação e não somente essa última parte, vão notar que eu que fui atrás dela, a culpa é minha e não dela”.

“Por que você está defendendo ela?” meu agente perguntou e cruzou os braços, querendo saber a verdade.

“Não importa, ela foi mandada embora e não quero que isso se repita. Ela servirá de exemplo para as demais que quiserem fazer o mesmo” YG comentou e eu o olhei.

“E quanto a mim? Você vai me mandar embora também? Eu mereço, não é?”.

Os três homens riram, como se eu tivesse contado a piada do monge a eles. “Claro que não, você será punido com uma multa. O que acha que eu sou?”.

“Uma multa? Você quer meu dinheiro?” aquilo sim só podia ser piada. Uma multa? E quanto a YunJi? Ela estava sem emprego agora… Por minha causa.

“Tecnicamente, ele te ajudou com seu dinheiro” DooJoon falou “e não, ele não quer seu dinheiro, mas você vai pagar a multa por ter quebrado as regras da empresa. Isso daqui não é uma bagunça para você achar que pode fazer sexo com qualquer uma só porque tem vontade”,

 _Qualquer uma_. YunJi não era qualquer uma. Era a mãe do meu filho. Meu deus, grávida e desempregada. A lista de males que eu causava a ela não parava de crescer.

“Sim, servirá de lição. Irá assinar um novo contrato prometendo que não vai fazer isso novamente” YG disse e se aproximou de mim “eu o considero como um filho, você está há muito tempo por aqui e eu sei como se desesperou e se esforçou. Não faça mais isso, está bem? Você pode ter a mulher que quiser, meu deus, você é G-Dragon, não precisa ficar por ai com uma maquiadora. O que você conquistou, exige um nível de classe e aquela garota não tem nenhum” ele disse e fiquei assombrado. Ele realmente acreditava no que estava falando? “Eu vou mandar redigirem o novo contrato e você vai assinar” o presidente declarou e saiu da sala.

“Bem, você ouviu o homem” WooHyun murmurou “se quiser uma aventura fácil, não faça dentro da empresa, eu sempre estou vigiando”.

“Vamos para uma sala de reuniões acertar as últimas coisas” DooJoon disse e passou por mim. O segui a contragosto e fomos para uma sala que ficava próxima. Ele deu passagem e depois fechou a porta. Sentei na primeira cadeira e tentei absorver a informação com cuidado.

Eu não sabia qual era a coisa que eu tinha com YunJi, mas quando eu estava perto dela, não era o suficiente, eu queria estar dentro dela. Me incomodava o fato de tremer só de vê-la ou de não conseguir desviar os olhos da figura sombria. Aquele dia do closet, ela estava tão maravilhosa com a saia curta, as meias de seda e o corselet que fazia os seios ficaram comprimidos. Me esforcei para ajudá-la, mas o perfume de baunilha me atraia mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Eu precisava tocá-la e quando isso acontecia, eu já não conseguia pensar mais.

Depois do sexo, eu queria evitar a sensação de clamar a todos que aquele corpo lânguido era meu. Como um animal, eu queria marcá-la para que nenhum outro macho ou fêmea se aproximasse dela. Minha propriedade. As ideias possessivas me deixavam tonto e determinado. Eu teria feito isso se tivesse voltado da cafeteria.

Jisoo e Jennie me chamaram assim que eu cheguei e fui conversar com elas para controlar o que for que estivesse sentido. Não podia tratar YunJi como minha porque ninguém deveria saber sobre nós. Demorou muito tempo até que me acalmasse, realmente tempo demais porque ela entrou na cafeteria e eu quase levantei da mesa para ir atrás dela, atraído por sua presença. Tempo demais e nenhum resultado. Então… Então, Zion T. chegou, usando uma roupa colorida ridícula e começou a tocar no que era meu. Ela não o afastava, ela sorria e conversa com ele. Aqueles sorrisos todos eram meus.

Fiquei paralisado diante do sentimento que se apoderou de mim. Eu nem sabia mais do que estavam falando na mesa, apenas concordava, meus olhos estavam presos na figura do lado de fora da cafeteria, acompanhada de outro homem que não era eu. Grávida de um filho meu e outro homem a consolava.

Eu nunca fui tão cretino em toda a minha vida. Quando o casal passou por mim, YunJi nem me olhou e depois eu não a vi mais. Mesmo que tivesse a procurado pelos corredores, sem sucesso. Agora entendia o porque, ela nem mesmo estava mais na empresa. Eu nunca iria achá-la.

E era tudo minha culpa. Porque eu não conseguia me conter. Porque eu era um idiota.

“Bem, me conte sobre ela” DooJoon disse e eu lembrei de onde estava. O olhei e ele estava sentado bem relaxado numa cadeira.

“Ela está grávida” disse, sem mais rodeios. Uma hora eu teria que contar a verdade a ele, era meu agente e eu confiava minha vida a ele.

“É seu?”. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. “Manda ela tirar” disse, como uma solução simples.

“Não, ela disse que vai ter a criança”. A determinação nos olhos de YunJi marcaram meu coração. Jamais ousaria causar mal a essa imagem que tinha dela.

“Desde quando você está com ela?”.

“Eu não estou com ela… A gente transou na festa da empresa”.

“E ela ficou grávida? Quantas vezes foram?”.

“Uma só”.

“Uma só e ela ficou grávida? Onde está o teste de paternidade pré-natal?”.

“Não tem. Ela me deu apenas o de confirmação da gravidez”.

“E dai, você acreditou que era seu? Se for, ela vai ter que tirar… Ou o quê? Vai casar com ela? Vai mandá-la ter o bebê em outro país? Vai bancar a dondoca pro resto da vida dela por causa da criança?”.

Achei graça. Aquele seria meu discurso se fosse outra pessoa na minha situação. Teria falado cada uma daquelas palavras com o mesmo tom de escárnio e descrença. Mas agora, agora era diferente. Eu não precisava de nenhum daqueles exames, eu simplesmente acreditei nela. Talvez precisasse ter mais cuidado, mas a imagem dela continuava intacta na minha mente. E eu protegeria isso com todas as minhas forças.

“Eu tenho o endereço de boas clinicas que fazem o procedimento. Ela vai ficar segura e o problema estará resolvido. Ninguém vai saber e será sigiloso. Será uma boa vida para ela e para você, sem nenhum bebê no meio”.

“Não” disse “vou respeitar a decisão dela”,

“Ah, você vai? E vai fazer o quê? Casar com ela e destruir sua carreira? Ou vai deixá-la ter o filho e ser massacrada pela sociedade? Você sabe como nós somos, ninguém quer uma mulher usada por outro homem. Imagina uma que foi desprezada por um artista como você. A coitada nem mesmo terá mais nome, será conhecida como ‘a ex-de G-Dragon’, aquela que ele não quis. Aquela que ele usou e dispensou”.

Fechei meus punhos com força. A realidade escancarada por ele doeu tanto que me fez perguntar o que eu estava pensando esse tempo todo. Eu e ela, éramos estranhos, éramos de mundos tão diferentes, e mesmo assim, eu queria que eles colidissem. Era completamente maluco por aquela garota.

“Eu farei o que for possível para proteger ela e meu filho”.

“Ah claro, assim como fez o possível para causar a demissão dela, não é?”.

Não possuía qualquer argumento contra isso. O maior idiota da história. Nem tinha me esforçado, Zion. T tinha. Destruí a vida de YunJi e agora, precisava pensar em como reparar isso.

 

Mais tarde, eu estava na cafeteria, despenteando meu cabelo, esperando pelo novo contrato. Assinaria o que eles quisessem se em troca, me dessem o endereço dela. Eu precisava implorar perdão. Estava socando minha cabeça e me ofendendo, quando escutei passos próximos.

Abri os olhos e vi Zion. T me encarando, quer dizer, eu achei que ele estava me encarando porque seu rosto estava na minha direção, mas o maldito nunca tirava os óculos da cara. O acessório devia estar soldado lá. Eu não o odiava, apenas sentia um terrivel ciúme pela proximidade dele com YunJi. Não podia odiar alguém tão talentoso como ele, eu adorava fazer música com ele.

Ele abriu a boca e fechou, balançando a cabeça em negativa e indo embora. Como se eu não valesse a pena e eu sabia que não valia. Agora eu sabia. “Espera” eu gritei e saltei da cadeira, indo atrás dele “onde ela está? Ela está bem?”. Zion. T não respondeu, ele ia continuar a se afastar e eu o segurei pela camisa. “Por favor… Ela está bem?”.

“Ela vai ficar bem, ela sempre fica” ele respondeu e pensei se ele usava aquele tom de voz melancólico para falar com YunJi e se ela gostava. Eles dois eram tão próximos…

“Eu preciso falar com ela…”.

“Não, não precisa! Você tem que ficar longe dela, é a melhor coisa a ser feita”.

“Você não pode me impedir…  _Eu preciso falar com ela_ ”.

“Ora, você quer tentar e ver se eu não consigo?” Zion. T voltou-se e me encarou, furioso “você não sabe o que você fez, não é?.

“É minha culpa o que aconteceu”.

“Claro que é, de quem mais seria? Você sabia das câmeras, então, por que fez isso? Queria humilhá-la, não é? Ela já tem um passado tão…” ele se calou e eu quis que ele continuasse, mesmo sabendo que meu ciúme me consumiria. Zion. T a conhecia e eu não sabia nada sobre ela. Nada. “Fique longe dela,  _hyung_ , é a melhor coisa a ser feita”.

“Então, eu preciso me desculpar com ela… E droga, ela está grávida de um filho meu, como você acha que eu estou me sentindo?”.

“Eu não sei, eu queria muito saber. Um homem decente já teria pedido ela em casamento ou acha que vai ficar tudo bem ela ser mãe solteira e sem emprego? O que acham que vão fazer com ela? Do que acham que vão chamá-la? Acha que ela merece isso?”.

Zion. T cuspiu todas as palavras que me recusava a pensar. Como não respondi, ele murmurou um “ _eu sabia_ ” e foi embora. Eu não o impedi. Inferno, ele estava certo, claro que estava. Estava tão preocupado comigo que me esqueci de pensar nela e como ela ficaria. Deus, não me cansava de bancar o idiota. Nunca teria fim.

Precisava encontrá-la e fazer o que era certo. Zion. T, embora detestável, estava certo. Chegou a hora de tomar uma atitude decente. Já tinha estragado demais a vida de Mo YunJi para não começar a reparar todos os danos. Não me importava o quanto custaria, eu faria o que deveria fazer.


	7. Sempre, a mesma coisa

**[YunJi]**

“Ah, seu colchão é tão bom” HaeSol disse, deitado na minha cama estreita. Ele não cabia ali, os pés ficavam para fora e não tinha como esticar um dos braços e não bater na parede. Ainda assim, toda vez que ele ia a minha casa, ele deitava na cama e ficava minutos ali, olhando para o teto, até mover a cabeça e me olhar. “Sua cama é pequena, mas é a melhor cama do mundo” disse e sorriu.

Sorri em resposta. Ele devia ter uma cama três vezes maior que a minha. Eu vi uma assim hoje, na loja, quando passava para a sessão de artigos infantis. Queria uma cama maior, logo estaria tão gorda que não ia caber naquela.

Coloquei a chaleira no fogo e sentei na poltrona próxima a cama. Minha casa era pequena, morava em cima de um açougue. O cheiro de carne poderia fazer qualquer outro passar mal, mas me habituei a ele. Não era tão nojento como no princípio e HaeSol pagou por filtros de ar e coifas. Na ocasião da instalação ele disse “não é porque você gosta de filmes de zumbis que precisa a cheirar carniça como os mortos”.

Ele ainda estava me olhando, sem os óculos, o que era uma raridade. Eu sorri de volta, totalmente a vontade com a presença dele. “Você podia limpar esse lugar, Julie” ele disse e apontou para os restos de comida nos potes de macarrão instantâneo. “Não se sente bem para fazer a limpeza? Quer chamar alguém?”.

“Não, está tudo bem. Eu vou limpar hoje, eu só preciso descansar um pouco… Minhas pernas ficam inchadas depois que ando muito”.

“Então, não ande. Você precisa se cuidar”.

Desviei os olhos dele e fitei o chão. Andar me ajudava a esquecer que estava numa fase bem ruim da minha vida, mas não quis explicar isso a ele. Não queria incomodá-lo mais e já estava angustiada de como ele estava preocupado comigo. Veio me visitar todos os dias depois que fui demitida da YG, não falamos sobre isso, não havia nada a ser dito. Eu sabia da minha responsabilidade e assumia ela, estava tudo bem. Num momento de fraqueza, eu deitei a cabeça no ombro dele e me permiti ficar triste. Não durou muito, não podia ser um fardo a uma pessoa tão gentil.

A chaleira apitou e acordei de meus pensamentos sombrios. Ele se levantou num pulo e fez sinal para que eu ficasse sentada. Apanhou o pote imenso de comida instantanea e acrescentou a água, fazendo o procedimento necessário para que o macarrão cozinhasse. Depois, pegou os dois pares de jotgaraks e trouxe na mesinha baixa onde eu costumava fazer as refeições.

Escorreguei para o chão e ele sentou-se na minha frente, sorrindo. Parecia incrível que um famoso como ele não tivesse muitas oportunidades de comer aquele tipo de refeição. Ficava feliz em ver que ele estava feliz. Achava graça.

“Eu adoro você” murmurei, de repente, emocionada. A gravidez mexia tanto comigo, não era o tipo de pessoa que falava essas coisas com facilidade, mas eu precisava admitir que eu gostava da companhia dele mais do que deveria. Me sentia tão sozinha, mesmo tendo acreditado que não me sentiria já que havia uma vida comigo.

“Eu sei que sim, Julie” HaeSol respondeu e sorriu ainda mais. “O que ficou fazendo andando por aí? Já achou outra ocupação?”.

“Estava vendo móbiles… Eu acho que posso por o berço ali e por o móbile naquele gancho” disse, apontando para a outra parede. HaeSol olhou na direção e pela expressão que fez, estava tentando imaginar isso.

“Julie, você devia aceitar casar comigo. Esse lugar é horrível para um bebê. Nós não vamos dormir juntos, eu só quero que você esteja num lugar melhor”.

Lá estava ele, novamente, me pedindo em casamento. Eu sabia porque ele estava fazendo isso, HaeSol era tão protetor, ele jamais me deixaria viver a vida da mesma maneira que eu vivi e relatei a ele sobre a minha infância. Ele não queria que as coisas se repetissem e mesmo que não fosse problema seu, estava disposto a aturar um peso que não era seu.

Eu o amava. O sentimento explodia em meu peito e logo estava cobrindo o rosto para chorar. Me magoava que tivesse que ser assim, um problema. “Ah, vamos, não fique assim, eu estou falando sério, YunJi-yah, ne? Eu fico preocupado que vá ter o bebê aqui e não tem espaço nem para seu estudio. Como vai poder pintar suas fantasias com a criança aqui?”.

“E quanto ao pai? E se ele vier vê-lo? E se ele não quiser mais nada porque eu casei com você?”.

“Por que se incomoda tanto com o que ele pensa? Não importa o que aconteça, não é? Você sempre vai defendê-lo somente porque ele disse que assumiria. Acha que isso é suficiente? O que mais dele te deu em troca? Você acha que eu não posso ser um bom pai só porque eu não sou o pai biológico?” HaeSol se aborrecia quando eu mencionava JiYong, mas não conseguia ser de outro modo. 

Foi tão importante que JiYong tivesse me falado que ia assumir, foi um momento tão especial. Mesmo que eu explicasse, ainda não conseguia me fazer entender perfeitamente. Eu não precisava que JiYong ficasse comigo, mas precisava que ele visse e pegasse o bebê no colo, que sorrisse para a criança e que falasse que tudo ia ficar bem.

“Não importa mesmo… Ele fez você perder seu emprego, sua fonte de renda… Ele não se importa e você ainda assumiu a responsabilidade e acha que isso é normal. Tudo porque ele não faz mais que a obrigação de assumir o filho dele… Eu não consigo te entender, é sério. Julie, você já parou para pensar que nada disso faz sentido?”.

“Estou triste por ser demitida, claro que estou. Eu não ganhei uma carta de recomendação e se for em outro lugar e perguntarem meus trabalhos anteriores e descobrirem que eu sai da YG nessas condições… Mas a culpa não é dele, eu também…”.

“Não ouse falar que ele não tem culpa. Claro que ele tem. O que você está pensando? Enlouqueceu com a gravidez?” HaeSol me interrompeu, furioso. Eu sabia que ele não estava bravo de verdade comigo, mas com a situação. “Você não se parece com a garota forte que eu tanto amo, parece que quer ceder a um estranho só porque ele quer cumprir com algo que é sua responsabilidade… E eu espero que o  _hyung_  venha, alguma coisa ele tem que fazer certa”.

“Não quero que meu filho não tenha uma pai” eu disse e abracei meu ventre, protetora. O gesto fez com que HaeSol suspirasse. Ele esticou a mão e cobriu a minha.

“Ele vai ter um pai, eu prometo” disse, com uma voz mais calma. “Só pare de achar que isso está certo porque você quer acreditar que pode superar qualquer coisa para que o bebê tenha um pai. Você vai se magoar tanto se continuar com isso e eu não desejo isso, Julie. As coisas não são tão preto e branco como você acha que são, essa zona sinuosa cinza vai te engolir”.

As lágrimas afloraram em meus olhos. Olhei para baixo e deixei que as lágrimas caíssem. “Eu só quero que ele não tenha uma infância ruim como a minha” murmurei.

“Mas você não teve pai, isso não foi o fim do mundo, não é? Você persistiu e o bebê vai ter um pai, não precisa ficar com medo de ser como você conheceu porque não vai ser”. A pressão gentil da mão dele me fez ergueu os olhos e fitá-lo. “Você está magoada e nem consegue reconhecer isso… Está tudo bem ficar assim, você vai conseguir. Quanto a sua infância, sua mãe se esforçou, não foi? Ela criou essa garota maravilhosa aqui” ele disse e tocou meu cabelo.

Como eu não podia amar HaeSol? Ele lia a minha alma com tanta facilidade. Estremeci e abaixei a cabeça, chorando em silêncio. Claro que minha mãe tinha se esforçado, mesmo que ela não lembrasse do esforço. Depois a minha tia se esforçou. Então, eu me esforcei.

“Case comigo, Julie. Você não vai precisar se preocupar com o bebê, vamos cuidar dele de maneira apropriada e ele vai ter tudo o que precisa… Que tal?”.

Respirei fundo enquanto HaeSol afagava minhas costas, controlando as lágrimas. Dei um sorriso triste. “Eu não consigo fazer isso,  _Big Bro_ … Eu… Eu preciso pensar mais...” respondi. HaeSol me encarou por alguns segundos e assentiu. Mexeu na tampa, vendo que a comida estava pronta. Dividimos a refeição, enquanto eu mostrava as revistas com as coisas de crianças. Ele sorria e apontava o que mais gostava. Logo fiquei distraída e fingi esquecer que estava triste.

HaeSol se foi depois da refeição. Disse que precisava gravar o show. Fiquei sentada na poltrona, com os olhos fechados. Minhas pernas doíam. Acabei cochilando numa posição ruim. Quando acordei, prometi a mim mesma que limparia a sujeira no dia seguinte. Me arrastei para o banheiro e fiquei debaixo da ducha para ver se meus músculos cediam a água quente.

Sai vestindo uma camiseta comprida. O cabelo pingava, estava secando com a toalha, e olhando a zona que minha casa estava. HaeSol tinha razão, não havia espaço ali para um bebê e estava muito sujo. Parte do lugar estava ocupado com minhas criações, o espaço estava coberto por uma cortina verde, não gostava que olhassem minhas coisas antes de estarem terminadas e a cortina previnia da tinta sujar a casa. Havia minha cama, a pequena cozinha, a poltrona e meu laptop. Um guarda roupas estreito onde minhas roupas estavam socadas lá dentro, os sapatos eu deixava nas caixas embaixo da cama. A porta dava para um banheiro minúsculo, ao menos, a pia serviria para dar banho na criança.

Precisava de outro emprego, disse a mim mesma, sentando na poltrona e encarando o pote vazio de macarrão. O dinheiro que ganhei da YG pela demissão não duraria muito. Ali, embora pequeno, era o que eu podia pagar. Então, subitamente, me lembrei do asilo e coloquei a mão no rosto, preocupada. A urgência de um emprego iria tirar meu sono da noite.

Alguém bateu na porta e fui atender, achando que era o senhorio. Só faltava ele subir o preço do aluguel justo agora que não podia gastar com mais nada. Me escondi atrás da porta e abri.

“JiYong-sshi” murmurei, descrente. Usava uma camiseta e bermuda. Eu nunca o vi em roupas casuais antes. O cabelo dele estava bagunçado e o rosto indicava cansaço. Ele estava segurando uma cesta com produtos e flores. Sem saber o que fazer, eu deixei que ele entrasse. Diferente de HaeSol que me visitava todos os dias, a presença de Kwon JiYong me fazia perceber o quão pequeno era aquele lugar. “O que está fazendo aqui?”.

“YunJi-sshi” ele murmurou meu nome como se estivesse fazendo uma prece. “Eu pedi para me darem seu endereço… Precisava ver você… Obrigado por me deixar entrar”. Ergueu as coisas que tinha em mãos e me ofereceu “é para você”.

Aceitei sem jeito e agradeci. Droga, eu estava feliz que ele estivesse ali. Passei dias pensando que havia arruinado a carreira dele e ele não iria mais querer saber da criança. HaeSol me acalmava, dizendo que tudo estava bem com o grande astro. Estava tudo bem eu perder o emprego, eu só queria que nada fosse destruído por isso.

Caminhei e levei a cesta até o balcão da cozinha. Apanhei um vaso e coloquei as flores. O olhei de lado e ele estava parado no meio da casa, olhando tudo em volta. Quis me concentrar em outras coisas e não como ele estava deslocado estando ali. Não havia nada que fosse familiar a ele, eu sabia. Minhas paredes estavam cobertas de pôsteres de filmes de zumbi e um quadro grande do Aerosmith.

“Então, é aqui que você mora?” ele disse, pensando alto. Larguei as flores e corri para apanhar os potes vazios, envergonhada. Joguei todos no lixo e lavei minhas mãos, notando que estava tremendo. A presença dele me desnorteava. “YunJi-sshi…” ele me chamou e eu o olhei, sem jeito. Como é que alguém podia ser tão bonito mesmo com o cansaço estampado no rosto? As olheiras em torno dos olhos o deixam atraente. Talvez, ele sempre fosse atraente para mim. JiYong se aproximou e caiu de joelhos na minha frente. Fiquei espantada enquanto ele se desculpava da maneira mais arcaica possível, colocando a testa no chão.

Meu deus, ele não deveria se ajoelhar para ninguém. Tentei impedi-lo e não consegui. Ele apanhou meu pé direito com cuidado e beijou. Outra coisa que não estava prevendo. Depois, fez isso com o esquerdo e deitou o rosto em cima deles. O toque gentil incendiou a minha pele como se tivesse jogado fluido de isqueiro em meu corpo.

Estava acontecendo novamente. Aquele fogo sexual ameaçava me consumir e queimar a minha consciência. JiYong deveria ser um feiticeiro, que jogou um feitiço e eu não podia resistir. Eu não queria resistir. Nem conseguia ficar brava pelo o que aconteceu na YG porque tudo o que pensava era que ele queria ser o pai do nosso filho. Mas deus, ele era um grande canalha, não era? E mesmo com essa resistência da minha consciência, queria que ele transasse comigo. Queria tê-lo dentro de mim pois sabia que era a coisa mais certa a ser feita.

“Só quero perdão” implorou e suas mãos seguraram meus tornozelos, com delicadeza. Ele ergueu a cabeça e me olhou debaixo “você é tão linda” murmurou, como se estivesse me adorando. “Me perdoe pelo o que aconteceu, por favor… Eu sou tão responsável por isso… Me sinto tão fraco por não ter te ajudado… Demorou tanto tempo para que eu entendesse o que aconteceu… Quanto eu estou perto de você, eu não consigo fazer as coisas direito… Mas eu vou me esforçar, eu prometo.”.

“JiYong-sshi” eu ia tentar conversar, mas minha voz saiu como uma súplica. Eu vi a mesma paixão que habitava meu corpo nos olhos dele. Estava respirando tão rápido, mergulhada naquela sensação que necessitava de atenção que não era capaz de pensar em mais nada.

“Me perdoe, por favor” murmurou, seus dedos subindo pelas minhas pernas, suas mãos tocando minhas coxas. Ele ia se levantando conforme fazia isso. Gemi e fechei os olhos, totalmente entregue. “Ah, YunJi-sshi, passei todos esses dias pensando em você e me culpando pela sua demissão… Foi culpa minha, claro que foi. Eu esqueci de onde estávamos… Nada parece ter importância quando meus olhos estão vidrados em você… E eu só quero tocá-la e fazer todas aquelas coisas novamente...” confessou, já de pé na minha frente, suas mãos subiram minha camiseta. Então, ele olhou para meu corpo e soltou a peça de roupa. “YunJi-sshi, eu… Você não faz ideia do que faz comigo...” o fitei e vi que ele estava sofrendo. Eu também estava, mas não da mesma maneira, eu acho. Precisava de sanidade e sabia como iria consegui-la.

Dei um passo para trás e puxei a camiseta para sair pela cabeça. Joguei a roupa no chão e esperei. Usava apenas uma calcinha de renda, já velha que nem poderia ser considerada uma peça de sedução. Nada de sutiã apertando meus seios sensíveis. Havia eletricidade no ar. Ele me olhou e passou a língua nos lábios, saboreando a visão. A sensação estranha que me unia a ele, pulsou mais uma vez dentro de mim e exigiu ser pacificada.

No instante seguinte, nós dois não estávamos mais falando, mas nunca conversamos de verdade. Estávamos agarrados um ao outro e ele me arrastou para cama, me deitando ali. Puxou a calcinha e eu o ajudei a tirar. Ele livrou-se da camiseta que usava e enquanto eu abria sua bermuda. Vi a ponta do pênis dele saindo pela boxer e gemi, ansiosa. Foi um instante e ele estava nu como eu. O corpo tatuado, eu nunca vi antes e prometi a mim mesma que iria vê-lo em breve, primeiro, precisava me acalmar.

O beijo foi angustiante, enquanto ele deitava em cima de mim e eu enroscava minhas pernas no corpo dele. Não caberíamos naquela cama, mas daríamos um jeito. Sentia falta do gosto dele, da forma como a língua dele dançava com a minha. Eu ia gozar, de tão excitada que estava e nem sabia por que.

“Você é tão gostosa” ele disse, em desespero, parecendo ser consumido pela mesma ânsia que eu “senti tanto a sua falta” confessou e lambeu meus seios com movimentos rudes. Eu gemi e me esfreguei nele. O orgasmo explodiu no meu corpo e longe de ficar satisfeita, eu queria mais. Ele me encarou, um pouco surpreso. “Mas… já?” perguntou e eu voltei a me esfregar nele.

“Continue” pedi a ele. Meu pedido foi atendido. Ele arrastou-se na cama, beijando minha barriga e seguindo para baixo. O olhei quando JiYong ergueu meu quadril e enfiou a cabeça no meio das minhas pernas. Gritei com a sensação deliciosa e meu corpo movia-se sozinho contra a boca dele. A lembrança do sexo oral feito pelo meu descuidado primeiro namorado (e único que fez isso) não podia nem mesmo ser comparada aos movimentos com a língua e lábios que sentia agora. Queria que JiYong me comesse, que me devorasse.

Novamente, um segundo orgasmo. Dos meus lábios, escapavam suspiros e gemidos de prazer. Meu corpo inteiro estava vibrando de uma forma que nunca havia sentido antes. JiYong moveu seu corpo e se encaixou em mim. Ele não disse nada assim que começou a se mover. Me olhava com curiosidade e paixão e eu só conseguia gemer.

Algo me fez pensar que se ele continuasse daquela maneira, ele iria gozar e eu não queria que acontecesse ainda. Assim, escapei dos braços dele, ficando de pé e o empurrei na cama. Ele abriu bem os olhos quando montei nele e gemi, fechando os olhos com força. Estava tão dentro de mim, tão fundo e tão duro.

Não houve mais nenhum pensamento adequado. Apenas movi meu corpo com o dele, sentindo que ia acontecer algo grandioso de tanto que tremia de desejo. Ele falou alguma coisa, eu não entendi, deixei que meu corpo fizesse todo o trabalho, aumentando o ritmo, deslizando e saindo. Suspirava, gemia, falava do prazer, falava como estava bom. Finalmente, o último orgasmo, aquele que removeu todas as minhas forças. O jorro quente dentro de mim me agradou como nunca antes. O senti tremer com as palmas das mãos apoiadas no peito dele. O coração acelerado. A delicia do orgasmo. Desabei no peito dele, apenas tentando ajustar a respiração. O membro ainda pulsava dentro de mim e facilmente poderia me acostumar a isso.

A loucura deu lugar a sanidade. Agora, eu já podia pensar, mas estava cansada demais para isso. Cansada e satisfeita. Ele me abraçou e fechei os olhos, para cochilar um pouco.


	8. Sentimentos Dissonantes

**[JiYong]**

_Ah, ela era tão linda…_

Estava sentado no chão, a olhando dormir. Aquela cama pequena jamais comportaria dois corpos de uma única vez e Mo YunJi me chutou do espaço assim que dormiu profundamente. Eu tinha apenas cochilado, com a garota deitada em cima de mim, tão leve quanto uma pluma e no instante seguinte, eu estava no chão. Ela era forte, mais do que eu poderia supor por olhá-la.

E ainda mais incrivelmente maravilhosa quando dormia com uma expressão de paz e satisfação. Sem maquiagem, era a primeira vez que via o rosto dela e parecia um anjo - algo que eu pensei que poderia ofendê-la de alguma forma dada a sua natureza sombria. O cabelo loiro estava espalhado pelo lençol e tinha aquele cheiro de baunilha que me enlouquecia.

Mo YunJi era uma contradição. Ela agia como se estivesse tímida, não mas havia qualquer timidez no sexo. Me fazia sentir como se eu fosse uma máquina sexual tamanha era a forma como ela expressava prazer por estar comigo. Meu ego foi massageado da melhor forma possível e, naquela tarde, ela fez eu me sentir como se fosse o único homem que podia dar tanto prazer a ela. Quis ficar com essa impressão porque a tornaria minha e ela não iria procurar nenhum outro homem pois eu forneceria tudo o que ela precisaria.

Minha cabeça girava quando a notava me olhando com tanto tesão. Aquela boca sexy ficava um pouco aberta, os olhos ficavam enevoados, o corpo estava pronto. Sempre tão molhada e permissiva, eu ficava louco quando estava com ela, queria estar em todos os pontos, marcá-los como meus e fincar uma bandeira de propriedade no corpo dela. O gosto dela era tão bom, delicioso e único. Eu devia enfiar meu rosto no sexo dela mais vezes e tocá-la daquela forma e sentir o gozo a apanhar de maneira intensa. Sim, ela merecia tudo isso.

Suspirei e tirei meus olhos dela, resolvendo que deveria controlar meu fluxo de pensamento ou eu a acordaria para transarmos mais. E, definitivamente, eu não fui a casa dela com esse objetivo, mas que homem eu poderia ser se ela abria a porta usando apenas uma camiseta que mal cobria as coxas e marcava os seios - que eu tinha certeza que estavam maiores. Eu não conseguia pensar quando estava perto dela, que dirá se abria a porta daquele jeito, balançando os cabelos úmidos, os bicos do seios marcando o tecido da camiseta, aquele perfume de doce e escravizador.

Okay, Kwon JiYong, concentre-se. Você já teve mais do que merecia por ter causado tantos estragos na vida dessa garota. Agora, concentre-se. Por que você foi atrás dela mesmo?

Olhei em volta. A casa de YunJi era calabouço, quente e com cheiro de carne ensanguentada. Quando eu vi a escada que levava a casa dela, em cima de um açougue, eu quis estar no endereço errado. Era ruim olhar aquele ambiente e ver minha garota nele, pior era pensar que, de alguma forma, combinava. Não, ela merecia coisa melhor mesmo que fosse uma pessoa sombria. O ambiente era escuro, com tantas coisas presas na parede, nenhuma delas de cunho pessoal. Eram pôsteres de filmes de zumbis, a grande maioria eu desconhecia a existência. O guarda-roupa tinha as portas decoradas de adesivos escuros e parecia que uma avalanche estava preparada para a pessoa que se aventuraria a abrir aquelas portas. A bagunça do lugar era agravada pela sujeira de comida e retalhos de panos pelos cantos.

Era por essas coisas que Mo YunJi me intrigava. Encarei o canto fechado por uma cortina de plástico verde e me levantei para espiar. Ali, havia uma bancada, uma quantidade de papeis espalhadas, lápis coloridos numa lata de ferro. Uma máquina de costurar pequena, uma sacola de retalhos, sujeira, muita sujeira. Um manequim estava próximo a parede, o rosto coberto por algum tipo de espuma modeladora, de um lado um chifre imenso, do outro, a falha na concepção, com um buraco no molde. O outro chifre estava no chão, aos pés do manequim, devia ter quebrado. A roupa era uma costura de retalhos que davam a aparência medieval e, no entanto, sofisticada ao que quer que fosse aquela coisa. Um compressor de ar estava debaixo da bancada juntamente com pequenas latas de tinta.

Olhei para trás, YunJi continuava dormindo, tranquilamente. Nua e deliciosa na cama. Olhei para aquele lugar. Que diabos era tudo aquilo? Mexi nos papéis e vi desenhos tão elaborados de uma criatura humanoide com traços marinhos (não fazia ideia do que era aquilo!). Os desenhos eram diferentes ângulos da face, detalhes da roupa. Olhei para ela novamente, segurando seus papéis. Mo YunJi era uma artista? Escutei Jennie dizer que YunJi era maquiadora de cinema e um talento desperdiçado. Deixei os papéis na mesa e abri a única gaveta da bancada. Fotos estavam soltas ali dentro, a primeira delas era YunJi e Zion T. juntos na porta de um cinema. Ela estava com a maquiagem sombria, um vestido preto com saia rodada e uma faixa branca na borda da saia bem curta, meias de gatinho e botas. Estava tão linda, parecia uma boneca.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi rosnar. Segurei a foto com tanta força que quis rasgá-la no meio e fazer o corte passar entre os dois. Então, ciumento, comecei a mexer em todas as outras fotos perdidas na gaveta. Zion. T, Zion. T, Zion. T, Zion. T… Cinema, café, evento de alguma coisa, praia (sem biquíni e com roupas de inverno, o rosto dela queimado pelo vento, o sorriso sincero). Tinha fotos deles fantasiados e eu sabia que era Zion. T embaixo de espuma e maquiagem por causa do sorriso. Ele fantasiado de monstro, de zumbi, de personagem de anime ou videogame, sei lá do que mais porque queria queimar todas aquelas lembranças e não queria entendê-las. Vasculhei as fotos, olhando a parte de trás, apenas datas com uma letra singular. No fundo da gaveta, uma foto antiga de gêmeas na casa dos quarenta anos num lugar com árvores. Depois, uma foto de uma das mulheres sentada numa cadeira de rodas com uma coberta nas pernas, uma foto de perfil, e que ainda assim havia retratado a tristeza da pessoa. Atrás dessa foto, apenas a palavra ‘mãe’.

Fechei a gaveta com cuidado e sai do espaço, deixando a cortina do jeito que estava.  Andei de volta para a cama e peguei minha boxer no chão, para vesti-la, antes de sentar no sofá. Aquele maldito Zion. T sempre estava com YunJi… Eu tinha que parar isso.

Meus pensamentos ficavam tão tortuosos por causa do ciúme. Eu acabei de transar com YunJi e isso deveria me dar alguma segurança, mas não dava. Ela sempre estava com Zion. T e eu queria que ela estivesse comigo.

Olhei para o chão, em volta da pequena mesa suja de molho de macarrão, estavam revistas de quartos de criança. Pisquei. Meu coração se acelerou e peguei uma delas, a que estava em cima, e vi as marcações de YunJi em móbiles. Uma caveira ou uma estrela. O que poderia significar?

A olhei mais uma vez, quando ela se mexeu na cama e levou a mão para perto ao rosto e sorriu. Eu mesmo sorri. Deus, que mulher adorável. Olhei para os catálogos e um sentimento desconhecido me invadiu. Coisas para o bebê. O bebê que ela estava esperando.

Estava sorrindo como um idiota e me acomodei melhor na poltrona com a revista no colo. Um bebê. Deus do céu, ela ia ficar linda segurando uma criança e eu poderia abraçá-la e beijar meu bebê. Ah, que imagem bonita. Meu ciúme sumiu quando pensei nisso e agora, estava feliz e ansioso.

Fiquei algum tempo olhando ela dormir e pensei que poderia fazer melhor, antes que a vontade que eu tinha de acordá-la me tomasse por completo. Me levantei e fui mexer na geladeira. Meu horror foi saber que havia um suco aberto, alguns legumes que pareciam murchos e nada mais. Mexi nos dois armários e só havia comida instantânea. YunJi só podia estar brincando.

Ela não comia? Quer dizer, ela só comia porcaria? Não estava grávida, como iria manter a saúde daquele jeito. Minha mãe tinha comentado que mulheres grávidas precisavam tomar cuidado redobrado com a alimentação, comiam por dois. E a mãe do meu filho, com comida instantânea na casa dela. Não estava certo.

Eu já odiava aquele lugar antes mesmo de entrar e agora que estava ali, odiava ainda mais. De jeito nenhum que a deixaria naquele ambiente cavernoso. Muito menos o meu filho. O pensamento se alojou na minha cabeça e lembrei de tudo o que me falaram sobre gravidez (que era bem pouco, na verdade) e do futuro horrível de YunJi.

Não iria permitir que essa situação piorasse. Iria convencer YunJi que o melhor caminho era ficar comigo.


	9. Controverso

**[JiYong]**

Mo YunJi acordou e se esticou na cama como uma gata. Eu cruzei as pernas e a olhei, assistindo a um espetáculo maravilhoso. Poderia facilmente me acostumar a observar isso todos os dias. Era o tipo de coisa que gostava. Ela sentou-se lentamente na cama, coçou os olhos e bocejou. Quando seus olhos focaram em mim, eu sorri.

“Ah, você ainda está aqui” ela disse, parecendo surpresa. Olhou em volta e apanhou um lençol caído entre a cama e a parede, cobrindo o corpo dos meus olhos cobiçosos. Uma pena, poderia ter ficado nua que ficava ainda mais bonita. “Desculpa, eu fiquei cansada” YunJi disse com uma voz tranquila e sorriu, sem vergonha nenhuma.

“Está tudo bem, você pode dormir se sentir vontade. Dessa vez, eu estava aqui e pude cuidar de você” respondi e a vi afastar uma mecha do cabelo loiro e por atrás da orelha, sorrindo maravilhosamente. Se eu a beijasse agora, tudo ficaria bem?

Concentre-se!

“Você não precisa fazer isso, deve estar ocupado, podia ter ido embora, eu não ia ficar chateada”.

Ela me tinha por um canalha. Bem, aparentemente, eu era. Achei que confessar minha canalhice tiraria o clima amigável. “Meu deus, mulher, você me faz parecer um michê”.

Então, algo extraordinário aconteceu. Mo YunJi gargalhou. Foi o som mais lindo do mundo - mentira, era o segundo mais lindo, eu amava quando ela gemia para mim. Decidi aqui que ela deveria rir mais. Fiquei encarando, sem ação, fascinado. Não ia conseguir conversar com ela, claro que não ia conseguir, eu já queria estar dentro dela novamente.

“Você é engraçado” ela disse. O silêncio veio logo depois e eu sentia que estava prestes a saltar da poltrona como um animal selvagem em cima dela, minha presa. “Mas JiYong-sshi, ficou tudo bem na YG?”.

“Não ficou…” você não está mais lá. “Quer dizer, ficou sim… Oh, YunJi-sshi, eu nem sei o que dizer… Eu fico tão…”.

Ela abriu a mão, me pedindo para parar. “Está tudo bem, eu posso conseguir outro emprego. Só não quis destruir nada do que você construiu… Se isso não aconteceu, então, já estou feliz”.

“Mas eu destrui o que você construiu” disse e ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

“Não o fez, mas provavelmente, talvez deva desculpas a HaeSol. Foi ele que conseguiu o emprego para mim e sinto que falhei com ele por causa do que aconteceu”.

HaeSol. Zion. T. A forma como ela falava o nome dele me irritou. Bem, concentre-se, veja, vocês estão conversando, não vá estragar nada.

“Ah, claro… Zion.T… Claro, posso pedir desculpas a ele, se isso te fizer sentir melhor” rosnei.

“Faria sim, obrigada”.

Olhei para o chão e tentei controlar meu ciúme. Maldito Zion. T. Vou me desculpar com você no inferno!

“JiYong-sshi, você quer comer alguma coisa? Se bem que… Eu não fiz compras, mas eu tenho macarrão e…” ela disse e se levantou, enrolando-se ainda mais no lençol. Foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira pequena e fechou em seguida. “Frango frito. Você gosta? Eu estou com fome” ela murmurou, parecendo constrangida.

A confissão dela sobre estar com fome me fez esquecer tudo. O sentimento era familiar, eu o senti depois do sexo no closet, onde eu a abandonei a própria sorte com medo de enlouquecer e de descobrirem sobre nós dois. Como fui idiota, tentei defender meu segredo e no final, fui gravado parecendo um adolescente tomado pelos hormônios. Nossa, eu sou muito idiota.

Era claro como água, eu precisava cuidar dela e do meu filho. Se eu fosse alguém decente, já teria pedido algo para comer já que sabia que não havia nada saudável naquele lugar horrível. Mas eu não era. Quanto tinha a evoluir, parecia um animal que só queria transar com ela. “Vamos pedir o que quiser comer, YunJi-sshi”. Peguei minha bermuda e o celular, pronto para usar o aplicativo de encomendar comida. YunJi ficou na minha frente, enrolada sensualmente naquele lençol e sorriu.

“Não será necessário… Vamos restaurante do outro lado da rua” ela convidou. Tinha um restaurante lá? Ela pegou a calcinha de renda e a camiseta, seguiu para o banheiro e fechou-se lá. Respirei fundo e tratei de me vestir. A garota saiu depois, o cabelo estava preso, usava um shorts preto e outra camiseta. Tudo preto, fazendo contraste com a pele pálida. Passou por mim, e mexeu a cabeça, me chamando “vamos?”.

E eu fui, claro. Descemos as escadas e ela apontou para minha Lamborghini estacionada no meio fio. Ela me olhou e revirou os olhos. Talvez não tivesse achado sutil, mas o que podia fazer se aquele era meu carro? Ela não acha que fico andando por ai de táxi, não é?

YunJi seguia na frente e atravessou a rua. Eu parei na  porta de correr do local, imaginando se era mesmo um restaurante. O cheiro de fritura que veio de lá dentro, me deixou enjoado. Ela entrou e quando viu que eu não a acompanhei, ela voltou e me puxou pelo pulso. Indicou uma mesa num canto e fui para lá. Era um local pequeno, cinco mesas, um balcão, uma tiazinha do outro lado. Passei o dedo na mesa e testei a gordura na minha pele. Que lugar nojento.

“ _Ahjumma_ , eu quero uma porção grande” YunJi pediu e sentou-se num dos bancos do balcão. Eu me concentrei nela. Estava a vontade ali e era uma coisa boa, finalmente, não parecia na defensiva.

“ _Aigooo_ ~, YunJi-yah~! Você trocou de namorado de novo?” a velha perguntou, arrumando o lenço na cabeça e me encarando. Eu a encarei de volta, querendo saber do que ela estava falando. Como assim trocou de namorado de novo? Ela não tinha um monte de homens, tinha? “HaeSol-sshi deixou pago cinco porções… Ele é um bom rapaz… Você devia ficar com ele e parar com suas aventuras sexuais…”. A velha comentou e virou-se para preparar a comida.

“Não diga bobagens,  _ajhumma_ ” YunJi disse e apanhou um petisco no balcão, enfiando na boca.

“Bobagens? Minha filha, não entendo essas mulheres modernas. Por que não casa logo com alguém? Não está chegando nos 30 anos? Meu neto está solteiro ainda, você não gostava dele?”.

“Ah, ele era legal” ela estava comendo outro petisco, não parecendo se importar com o tom da conversa. Quanto a mim, fechava os punhos com força para não socá-los na mesa e pedir explicações. Como ousavam conversar sobre outros homens e casamento na minha frente? Eu era invisível por acaso? Não estou aqui? Não transei loucamente com ela agora pouco? “Mas você sabe que eu e ele não daríamos certo… Ele tem gosta de garotas fofas e tem medo de zumbis. Não sou mesmo o tipo dele”.

Que tipo de requisito era aquele? YunJi olhou para mim, por sobre o ombro e piscou um olho. Meu deus, eu queria ir lá e beijá-la para que a dona daquele lugar imundo soubesse que ela não precisava de mais ninguém.

“Não é isso… Você que tem gostos esquisitos… Nunca vai ficar com alguém além de HaeSol-sshi” a velha disse, colocando o frango no óleo e então, ela olhou para mim “mas esse ai é, pelo menos, bonito”.

YunJi riu. “Não é?” disse, de maneira divertida. Nem isso bastou para que meu ciúme cedesse. Eu  _SEI_  que sou bonito, esse tipo de elogio já não funcionava mais comigo. “Mas ne,  _ahjumma_ , um dia vou te apresentar meu noivo e só me casarei com ele, se você aprovar, é uma promessa. Quero uma cerveja e um suco”.

“Está ouvindo, rapaz bonito? Ela só te quer para esquentar a cama, nada mais” a velha falou para mim.

“Esse acordo é ótimo para mim” respondi, sem esconder o meu sarcasmo “afinal, eu também tenho vantagens de ter minha cama aquecida por uma mulher como ela, não?”.

“Meu deus, YunJi-yah, esse homem é um canalha! Livre-se dele agora” a dona do restaurante falou, totalmente séria.

YunJi gargalhou e disse que era brincadeira. Demorou um pouco para a tiazinha aceitar. Aquele era o humor de YunJi, o humor que Jennie me falou a respeito. Eu nunca conheci uma garota como ela, que era capaz de falar abertamente sobre sexo e relacionamentos sem constrangimento. Ela não se importava de verdade.

Será que essa abertura toda permitia que ela contasse detalhes a HaeSol? Será que ele soube como transamos? Será que ele sabia do que ela gostava? Aquele maldito… Ele estava em todo o lugar e eu estava me esforçando para não odiá-lo com todas as minhas forças. A garota era minha e aquele cara iria entender isso de um jeito ou de outro.

Demorou para a velha servir as duas bebidas e sorrir. YunJi pegou as canecas e veio na minha direção, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a minha.

“Ela é uma fofa” ela disse, empurrando a cerveja na minha direção e bebendo o suco roxo com canudinho. “Oh, estou com tanta fome” murmurou e tocou o ventre.

Encarei a caneca com cerveja, já decidido que não ia por nada daquele lugar na boca. Voltei meus olhos para YunJi e ela estava mexendo o canudinho na bebida. “Ela não sabe sobre a gravidez?” perguntei.

“Não… Ninguém sabe. Eles são antiquados, se souberem, vão querer que eu case e vão me forçar a isso”. Eles? Eles quem? YunJi me olhou e deu um sorriso curto. “Não se preocupe, JiYong-sshi, sei que os artistas preferem privacidade, e eu também prefiro”.

“Você vem aqui com Zion. T? Você come aqui com ele?”.

“Claro,  _ajhumma_  adora ele. Diz sempre que ele é meu melhor namorado” YunJi riu.

Rosnei baixinho e ela ou não escutou ou fingiu não escutar. “E ele é?” cuspi as palavras, ciumento demais.

“Em vista dos que eu namorei? Claro que é”. Ela riu novamente. “Você não está nessa lista, não precisa ficar preocupado”. Eu não sabia o que falar ou fazer, estava puto. “Você estava certo, somos estranhos” YunJi voltou a mexer no canudinho “muito estranhos… Não tem como isso dar certo, ne?”.

“YunJi-sshi, eu…” ia começar a despejar um monte de palavras sem sentido e me calei a tempo. Ela me olhou e ergueu a sobrancelha, esperando que eu falasse. Mesmo furioso, ainda queria beijá-la até lembrar que eu precisava respirar.

“O que você está realmente fazendo aqui, JiYong-sshi?” ela perguntou e agora, estava bem séria. “Você realmente veio se desculpar, ou só queria transar comigo novamente? Eu fico preocupada se for o item um e não me importo se for o item dois. Eu gosto de dar pra você” disse e deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais.

E eu adoro comer você, pensei. Meu deus, éramos mesmo muito estranhos. Não havia relação, havia somente aquele tesão intenso entre nós. Por mim, estava ótimo. Sem sentimentos, sem constrangimentos. Mas não podia pensar assim agora que havia uma criança. Quer dizer, não precisávamos nos apaixonar, não é? Nem sabia se isso era possível, mas estávamos garantidos no sexo. Mo YunJi era meu tipo, claro que era. Meu tipo sexual, não romântico. Já estava melhor do que muito de meus relacionamentos passados onde só considerei o fator romântico e me estrepei na cama.

“Mo YunJi, você fala essas coisas com muita facilidade, não fica constrangida?” ela negou com a cabeça e eu meio que já sabia que essa seria a resposta. “Você acha que sou esse tipo de pessoa? Que aparece com uma desculpa para transar? Eu quis me desculpar de verdade” falei, estarrecido.

“Eu não sei que tipo de pessoa você é… Eu não conheço você, mas sinto uma vontade idiota de te proteger porque você é o pai” ela confessou e olhou para o chão, um leve rubor tomou conta das bochechas dela.

Respirei fundo. Era o momento que passei dias ensaiando. “YunJi-sshi… Você não precisa me proteger. Eu vim aqui para fazer o que é certo… Eu quero que se case comigo”.

Nenhuma das reações possíveis que eu imaginei aconteceu. Ela me encarou, descrente, mas não disse nada. Bem, não sei o que queria também. Minha imaginação tinha me levado a acreditar que ela iria pular em meu colo e depois transaríamos para comemorar. Mas percebi que seria meio estranho ela fazer isso no restaurante e ainda mais porque parecia assombrada demais para pensar em sexo. Eu acho…

“Você o quê?” finalmente, ela falou. Demorou tanto tempo que a velha colocou o balde de frango na mesa e me encarou, desconfiada.

“Quero que case comigo” repeti, falando com mais segurança, assim que a tiazinha se afastou.

“Você está louco?”.

“Não. O que acha que devo fazer? Eu te coloquei nessa situação, eu preciso cuidar de você… É o que um homem decente faria. Esse bebê precisa de um pai e de uma mãe, não quero nada menos do que isso para ele”.

YunJi virou o rosto e cobriu com as mãos. Ela estava chorando e foi meu turno de ficar atônito. Mas foi bem rápido, ela se controlou e secou as lágrimas, parecendo estar fazendo um esforço terrível. “Desculpe” disse com a voz falha “isso tem acontecido muito, eu não consigo me controlar”. YunJi respirou fundo e me encarou. “Eu… Eu não sei o que dizer”.

“Sim é uma resposta adequada”.

“Mas eu não conheço você… Como vou casar com alguém que eu não conheço?”.

“Vamos nos conhecer, é claro. Melhor do que isso, vamos fazer assim, você vem morar comigo. Fazer um teste para saber se combinamos antes de casarmos. Ou, ao menos, nos tornaremos companheiros de casa e o bebê estará com os pais. O que você acha?”.

“Você está falando sério?”.

“Claro que estou. Por que não vem jantar amanhã? Daí eu mostro tudo e você vai ter o que pensar. Mas quero que pense o que é melhor para nosso filho, se estivermos juntos, poderemos tomar as decisões juntos e se você precisar de algo em relação a gravidez, eu vou saber… Tanto porque, eu te dei o meu número e você não ligou”.

“Porque eu não precisava de nada… Eu… Oh, eu não sei o que dizer”.

“Mas agora, você precisa. Você foi mandada embora por minha causa… Está grávida por minha causa… Eu preciso tomar minha responsabilidade nisso”.

YunJi estava me encarando e apanhou um frango. Ela comia com pequenas mordidas, sem tirar os olhos de mim. “Um teste, heim?”. Concordei com a cabeça. Por favor, venha. Por favor, aceite. “Eu acho que você é louco… Mas talvez eu seja tão louca quanto você… Que horas?”.

“Isso quer dizer sim?” murmurei. “Por volta das 19 horas, será perfeito”.

Mo YunJi concordou com a cabeça e se concentrou no frango. Sorri, vitorioso. Meu objetivo tinha sido alcançado. A segunda etapa era convencê-la a ficar.


	10. The pleasure is mine

**[Jennie]**

Adorava o som dos saltos no piso caro da YG. Anunciava minha chegada com a classe que eu merecia e ecoava pelos corredores numa espécie de aviso perfeito sobre minha presença. O piso do quinto andar, onde ficavam os escritórios dos agentes dos grandes artistas da agência, era de porcelanato polido, tão bem cuidado que poderia fazer a maquiagem olhando para ele. Era um aviso aos perigos dos olhares sedentos e  _disgusting_  a sua calcinha se estivesse de saia. Nunca me incomodou, aliás, até abria um pouco mais as pernas para que eles vissem o que quisessem ver e adquirissem a certeza que nunca tocariam. Caminhava com segurança, levando a bandeja de copos da cafeteria, com um cappuccino chocolate para mim e um expresso duplo para G-Dragon. Assim que soube que ele estava no prédio, fui encontrá-lo.

Ele não foi visto na agência desde o escândalo denunciado por ele e que envolvia Mo YunJi, a maquiadora zumbi. Os detalhes eram obscuros, mas o que se comentava era que G-Dragon soube, sabe se lá como, que Mo YunJi estava roubando peças no closet da YG. Isso, obviamente, causou a demissão dela e sem carta de recomendação para um emprego futuro. _It serves you right, bitch!_  Eu já sabia que Mo YunJi era uma esquisitona, mas não pensei que fosse ladra. Houve tensão quando o anúncio da demissão vazou, todos pensavam que G-Dragon e Zion. T seriam vistos aos socos nos corredores. Nada disso se confirmou, apenas os boatos que os dois se cumprimentavam com acenos de cabeça e não mais conversavam.

O casal da empresa morreu. Zion. T era tão ou mais esquisito quanto sua namorada. Agora, ele ficava  _alone_ do lado de fora da cafeteria, com sua xícara de café, um caderno, olhando para a paisagem magnífica da área externa. Ouvi Lisa comentar que sentia dó dele, ele parecia ainda mais isolado do que era antes. Eu preferia assim, Zion. T causava mal estar com aqueles óculos redondos, achando que era John Lennon, no entanto, ficava mais próximo de Elton John - e não tenho saco para viado estrela.  _Whatever._

Prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo com uma presilha de flores, ajeitei a blusa azul para valorizar os seios e abaixei a saia para ficar ter mais a minha barriga seca a vista e levantei a barra para mais coxas a mostra. Os brincos de ursinho davam o ar _cute and sweet_  que era necessário. Eu sabia que G-Dragon- _sunbaenim_  preferia mulheres fofas, ele já me disse diversas vezes.

Estava me aproximando do escritório de DooJoon-sshi, o agente do  _sunbaenim_  quando escutei uma conversa alterada. Espiei e a porta estava aberta. Pelas unhas pintadas e dedos tatuados soube que era a mão dele.  _Oh boy_ , eu queria aquelas mãos em mim. JiYong estava segurando a porta, sem sair da sala. “Você não vai fazer isso” escutei DooJoon falar, a voz furiosa “quer destruir sua carreira?”. Vi os dedos do  _sunbaenim_  apertaram o batente da porta de madeira com tanta força que ficaram brancos. “Você não pode me impedir e sabe porque…” a voz de JiYong sumiu quando ele voltou para a sala e a porta se fechou.  _What?_

Encostei na parede e espiei novamente. Pelas frestas das cortinas, eu vi  _sunbaenim_  falar com as mãos, muito alterado. Havia aquela aura _sexy and so fucking hot_  quando ele fazia isso. Raramente ele era visto assim. DooJoon ficou de pé e como ele era um cara grande, ficou ameaçador quando se curvou na mesa e bateu o dedo nela, mostrando seu ponto.

A porta foi aberta com ferocidade e JiYong saiu da sala “que se dane” disse “você não manda em mim”. Ele passou pelo corredor e nem me viu, seguindo reto, em direção as escadas.  _Oh my…_  Quis chamá-lo, mas era possível sentir sua irritação.  _Sunbaemin_  era uma pessoa pacífica, ele ficava bravo, mas logo se recuperaria. Era melhor que ficasse sozinho até lidar com o que estivesse incomodando.

Estava dando as costas para meu empenho frustrado quando DooJoon saiu da sala também e venho na minha direção. Ele era alto e eu tinha que olhar para cima para falar com ele. Achei que ele ia me atropelar, mas parou quando me viu. _Now, so what?_  

“Ah, a sempre confiável Jennie-sshi e seu café” disse e sorriu. “Esse café era para o ingrato?” ele perguntou e apontou para o copo de café. Assinalei com a cabeça,  _and for whow else, you moron?_ DooJoon usava uma camisa de linho e uma gravata vermelha com bordado de pássaros em dourado. Certamente, uma das coisas mais horrorosas que um homem poderia usar.

“Adorei a sua gravata. É nova?” perguntei e usei minha voz mais fofa. Ele alisou a peça, como se eu tivesse feito um elogio a sua virilidade.  _You idiot!_

“Eu ganhei do patrão… Mas me diga uma coisa, Jennie-sshi, você sempre está aqui se esforçando para conseguir a atenção de JiYong, não quer ter uma desculpa para ir a casa dele hoje à noite?”.

“Hoje à noite? O que vai acontecer?”.

DooJoon ajeitou os óculos de armação escura e as lentes cintilaram, escondendo os olhos deles por segundos. “Nada demais, mas eu vou apanhar umas camisetas do JiYong na lavanderia e não poderei levar, se não for incômodo para você…”

“Incômodo nenhum” respondi. _I can do anything_  para estar com o  _sunbaenim_  e eu acho que ele sabia disso.

“Excelente” o agente respondeu, voltei a ver seus olhos escuros quando ele mexeu novamente no óculos. Trocamos sorrisos, ele apanhou o expresso duplo e voltou para a sala que lhe pertencia.

 _Ok, this is my time to shine._  Essa noite, eu iria impressionar o  _sunbaenim._

 

 

G-Dragon- _sunbaenim_  morava num dos apartamentos do metro quadrado mais caro de Seul. Todos os moradores daquele prédio tinham um linda visão do Han e de toda a cidade. Muitos outros famosos moravam ali e mesmo G-Dragon possuía três apartamentos no prédio. Um onde moravam seus pais e irmã, outro onde ele morava e outro onde ele recebia as pessoas e tinha um estúdio.

Cheguei perto das 19 horas, o horário que DooJoon-sshi disse que seria perfeito. Eu já estive no prédio antes, mas no apartamento onde ficava o estúdio. Dessa vez, o agente garantiu que eu iria a casa de  _sunbaenim_. Muitas poucas pessoas conheciam o espaço, Kwon JiYong era muito reservado,  _everybody knows it._

Ia tocar o porteiro eletrônico quando vi a mãe e a irmã deles (minhas futuras sogra e cunhada) saindo do prédio. GiRan era uma senhora que se vestia com muito apuro e mantinha uma imagem de seriedade, Dami era descolada, possui uma grife e usava roupas de sua criação. _My lucky day._  Eu sorri e me curvei em respeito, tomando cuidado com os cabides que trazia para não amassar as roupas ensacadas.

“Ah, Jennie-sshi” Dami falou e me cumprimentou também “são roupas do JiYong?” perguntou, apontando para o que eu trazia. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ela virou-se para olhar a mãe “tenho certeza que essa safado tá namorando com ela… É por isso que ela está aqui e ele estava ansioso”.

Olhei para baixo,  _like a shy girl_  e dei um sorriso curto. “Fico sem jeito quando você fala sim, _unnie_ ”.

“Jennie-sshi é tão fofa” ela disse e sorriu, animada. Lancei um olhar para a mãe e ela mantinha o olhar severo na minha direção. Velha bruxa que não queria que ninguém ficasse com seu filho… Ela desviou os olhos para consultar o relógio caro no pulso.

“Precisamos ir…” GiRan falou e se dirigiu a entrada. Dami revirou os olhos, pedindo desculpas pela atitude da mãe e me empurrou em direção a entrada do prédio. Eu ri e caminhei lá para dentro, apenas escutando a mãe de JiYong falar alguma coisa com outra pessoa, mas não me voltei para olhar.

No elevador, conferi mais uma vez o visual e apertei o botão para o andar da casa. No corredor iluminado apenas por luzes em spots no chão, caminhei ouvindo o som do meu salto e bati na porta.  _Jennie, you are amazing, girl, don’t worry_. Escutei passos apressados lá dentro e novamente, subi um pouco mais a minha saia.

“Você é muito pontual” JiYong disse, abrindo a porta e o sorriso lindo que ele tinha no rosto sumiu “Jennie? O que está fazendo aqui?”.

Fiquei sem ação por alguns segundos.  _Oh god, why are you so handsome?_  Eu A-MA-VA quando ele usava aqueles brincos compridos. O cabelo estava ainda úmido e bagunçado. A camiseta branca era quase transparente e dava pra ver exatamente onde os mamilos dele estavam, as tatuagens e o crucifixo que era pingente do colar de prata. A calça preta justa e rasgada passava o ar jovial. Em cima dela, ele estava usando um avental de plástico transparente. Sacudi os cabides e sorri, assim que percebi que o estava encarando, encantada. “Eu vim trazer suas roupas”.

“Minhas roupas? Por que meu agente não fez isso?” a surpresa o fazia ficar ainda mais bonito. Não me cansaria dele nunca.

“Ele disse que estava ocupado e eu não me importei. Estou incomodando você,  _sunbaenim_?” farejei o ar quando o aroma de algum assado veio pela porta. A casa estava iluminada por velas e uma luz baixa. O encarei e ele olhou para o chão, depois me olhou e sorriu.

O quê? Kwon JiYong estava cozinhando? Mas… ele não cozinhava.

“Claro que não! Eu…” ele esticou o braço para pegar os cabides quando a porta do elevador se abriu, produzindo um som suave. Os olhos dele se abriram muito e olhei para trás. Os meus próprios olhos se abriram muito.

Recém-saída do elevador estava ela, a viúva negra. Eu demorei alguns instantes para reconhecê-la. Era Mo YunJi, usando um chapéu com um véu no rosto, um vestido muito curto preto por debaixo de um vestido de renda bordada, que lembrava uma cortina velha cujo tecido foi transformado em roupa. Usava meias ¾ pretas e uma bota pesadona com um espinho na ponta.  _Oh, my god. Oh, my god!_  eu nunca reparei que os seios dela eram enormes e quase saltavam do decote do vestido debaixo que era muito justo, nada ideal para uma pessoa acima do peso como ela.  _You are a very vulgar woman._  Ainda carregava uma bolsa igualmente preta, um vasinho com cactos e uma garrafa de alguma coisa, embrulhada de um jeito nada cuidadoso.

O que ela estava fazendo ali? Estava certo isso? Ela estava vestida como se estivesse indo ao um enterro.  _Oh my god, you ugly bitch!_ Ela se curvou, em saudação e se aproximou, seus passos produzindo um som terrível no piso de mármore do hall. Obviamente, havia algo errado.

“Jennie-sshi” ela disse e eu pisquei algumas vezes, ainda desacreditada.

“YunJi-sshi” a voz de G-Dragon- _sunbaenim_  estava diferente, um tom mais baixo e rouco. Eu o olhei e ele estava igualmente descrente. Só podia estar, era a reação normal e óbvia.

“Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?” ela perguntou, olhando em nossa direção. _Yeah, you are._

“Não, a Jennie-yah veio me trazer umas…” JiYong não conseguiu terminar de falar. Um som de alarme de tempo soou dentro da casa. Ele agitou as mãos, pedindo calma e voltou para dentro. Nenhum convite para entrar, não aceitou o que ela trazia nas mãos.  _Great!_

Assim que notei que ele sumiu na penumbra da casa, me voltei a intrusa. “O que está fazendo aqui, YunJi-sshi?” perguntei com uma voz baixa e fiquei na frente da porta, numa clara mensagem que ela não era bem vinda. Joguei as camisas nas costas, para dar a entender que fazia isso sempre. _A dedicated girlfriend_  que pegava as roupas do namorado, uma função agradável e carinhosa.

“Eu fui convidada” a intrusa respondeu, baixando o tom, como que incomodada com o questionamento. Dos meses que ela passou conosco, eu nunca a vi ter medo de nada. Mo YunJi não possuía preocupações e não se importava com o que a sociedade falava. Notar que ela não estava tão segura agora, me dava ainda mais forças.  _Get the fuck out, you fucking freak!_

“E você costuma ir sempre na casa do namorado dos outros?”.

“Namorado? JiYong-sshi é mesmo seu namorado? Não, não… Eu juro que fui convidada” ela esclareceu e eu queria ver melhor o rosto dela embaixo daquele véu ridículo. Iria estapear aquela vagabunda se ela não saísse daquele hall.

“YunJi-sshi, não é melhor você ir embora? Já não basta ter sido pega roubando na YG, o que quer com o  _oppa_?” perguntei, apenas querendo me livrar dela. Não fazia sentido ela estar ali.  _Oh god_ , todos sabiam que G-Dragon não gostava da maquiadora e ainda havia denunciado ela por roubo de peças. O que aquela desclassificada estava fazendo?

“Perdão, mas o que você disse? Roubo?” mas olha só que fingida. E eu costumava a tolerá-la por achar que ela entendia muito de maquiagem -  _I’m a noble person right?_  Nunca pensei que estaria diante de uma mentirosa. Ainda mais, diante da casa do meu futuro namorado. Que situaçãozinha ridícula.

“Você me entendeu muito bem… O que está fazendo aqui? Quer roubar alguma coisa? Quer destruir alguma coisa? Porque é isso que sua presença aqui quer dizer… Além do mais, como pode ter sido convidada no mesmo dia que eu trago as roupas dele? Não acha estranho? Eu quero jantar com meu  _oppa_ , sem ter minha noite arruinada”.

Mantive minha posição firme na porta. Não era possível ver o rosto dela direito. YunJi deu um passo para trás e depois outro. “Eu não sei do que você está falando… Mas eu não quero destruir nada… Estou indo embora e fale isso para ele” ela respondeu, dai se virou e voltou ao elevador, apertando enfurecidamente o botão para ir embora.  _Bitch!_

Assim que fiquei sozinha, eu sorri, vitoriosa. Isso mesmo, acredite em mim.  _The pleasure is always mine, bitch!_  Isso mesmo, vadia, corra.

G-Dragon- _sunbaenim_  voltou para a porta e olhou para o hall vazio. “Onde está ela?”.

“Oh, YunJi disse que não ia ficar, ela só passou para avisar, parece que tinha algo marcado com Zion. T, eu não sei direito, eu não entendi” respondi “uma pena, queria saber como ela estava… Aquele boato do roubo deve ter acabado com ela, pobrezinha”.

“Ela não roubou nada” ele esbravejou.

“É o que dizem na YG…” JiYong não disse nada, ele manteve os olhos no elevador. “O que ela estava fazendo aqui?”.

“Eu a convidei” JiYong respondeu e tirou o avental de plástico e jogou no chão, irritado. Tive a impressão que ele ia sair correndo atrás dela e eu simplesmente não iria permitir. Fiquei na frente dele e lhe entreguei os cabides. Sua ação foi cancelada. Ele aceitou com relutância, pegou as peças e as pendurou no cabide ao lado da porta.  _Right_ , me convide para entrar agora. “Ela falou que ia sair com Zion. T?” ele perguntou, num misto de descrença e raiva. “Verdade?”.

“Sim… Falou alguma coisa sobre avisar e Zion. T…” assegurei e dei de ombros, querendo parecer inocente. “Talvez os boatos sobre os dois sejam de verdade… Ainda não entendi o que ela tem a ver com você…” perguntei, falando com falsa doçura e empinei meus seios.

JiYong me olhou. Havia alguma coisa no olhar dele que eu nunca vi antes. “Ela disse isso mesmo?” perguntou, mais uma vez.

“Sim” confirmei com a cabeça.

Ele, então, riu. Aquela coisa nos olhos castanhos deixou um brilho vigoroso. Fiquei fascinada, olhando. Se ele me tocasse agora, não iria conseguir parar. Lá estava ele, lindo e sozinho, com aquele olhar fervoroso que poderia soltar fogos e me queimar inteira.  _Oh god_ , a expectativa queimou meu estômago.

 “Você está cozinhando?”.

“Não estou mais…” ele resmungou. Ainda sem o convite para entrar na casa.

“Bem, não quer aproveitar e comer?”.

“Quer saber? Vamos sair. Eu vou te levar para jantar e depois podemos ir a GoldenGate, o que acha?”.  _Perfect!_

“Ótimo” ele voltou para dentro, apanhou as chaves e carteira, pegou um casaco de couro que estava na porta. Colocou sapatos em velocidade recorde e me empurrou ainda mais para o hall, fechando a porta. Eu o segui, enquanto ele caminhava rápido a minha frente. Fomos ao estacionamento e depois para o carro.

Ele disparou tão rápido pela garagem que me senti num filme. “Zion. T” ele resmungou e eu segurei a vontade de rir. “Aonde você quer ir?” perguntou entre os dentes. Murmurei o nome de um restaurante e ele concordou com a cabeça. 

Eu estava observando ele dirigir que não percebi que ele parou na frente da minha casa. “Desculpa, Jennie-yah” ele murmurou e me olhou “eu acho que não sou boa companhia hoje… Podemos remarcar? Eu vou adorar sair com você”.

“O que está errado,  _sunbaemin_?” perguntei, com uma voz doce.

Ele colocou a mão no rosto e franziu a testa, como se estivesse com dor. “Estou pensando muitas coisas e não posso simplesmente largar tudo e fazer isso. Me desculpe”. Sem esperar mais, ele se inclinou na minha direção e abriu a porta do carro do meu lado. “Vamos sair, eu juro”.

Desci do carro, sem ter mais o que fazer. Ele acelerou o carro e fez uma curva a frente, sumindo da minha vista. Ora ora,  _there’s something wrong_ e eu iria descobrir o que era. Aquele homem era meu e eu ia descartar qualquer vagabunda que chegasse perto dele. Assim que o tivesse, iria mirar na CL e me tornar a nova rainha da YG.

Que me aguardassem!


	11. Como Deveria Ter Sido

**[JiYong]**

Perguntei a mim mesmo o quanto eu queria isso. De verdade. Bem de verdade. A resposta foi um peso no coração por não ter conseguido. Ela adquiriu um novo sentido para mim, alguém que eu poderia adorar e não teria preocupação de deixar no lugar mais alto do mundo. Ela nunca estaria longe de mim, ainda sou um dragão e voaria até ela.

Recém lembrado das minhas habilidades de voo, abandonei o que me fazia peso num lugar seguro e alcei voo atrás da mãe do meu filho.

Eu a encontrei. Sentada no ponto de ônibus do outro lado da avenida. Mo YunJi destacava-se por ser a criatura mais linda daquele lugar. Estava há cinco quadras da minha casa. Parei o carro e olhei quando um ônibus parou no ponto, prendendo a respiração, não querendo iniciar uma perseguição, mas pronto para isso se fosse necessário. O ônibus levou as pessoas e ela continuava sentada ali. Soltei o ar, muito aliviado. Bem, era a minha chance.

Sai do carro e atravessei a rua correndo. Cheguei no ponto e fui arrebatado por aquele perfume magnífico de baunilha. Aquele aroma doce era um contraste com a garota sombria. “YunJi-sshi?” a chamei e ela virou a cabeça na minha direção. Não dava para ver direito o rosto dela por causa daquele véu preso ao chapéu que ela usava. Eu gostava tanto do estilo dela, eu nunca saí com uma garota que, remotamente, se parecesse com ela. Parecia uma feiticeira de um conto de terror e por mais estranho que fosse, eu tinha certeza que ela consideraria um baita elogio. Me aproximei e sentei do seu lado. “O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que íamos jantar… Está esperando por Zion. T?” perguntei, feliz que o nome não foi pronunciado com ódio. Talvez ela estivesse esperando por ele, isso explicava porque não tinha ido embora ainda.

“Por que você é tão babaca?” ela olhou para o chão e apertou as mãos em cima das coxas quase totalmente a mostra por causa daquele vestido curto e justo que usava embaixo daquele outro de renda revelador. “Por que me chama quando sua namorada vai te visitar?”.

“Eu o quê?”.

YunJi suspirou, irritada. “Eu não tenho tempo para essa babaquice sua. O que você acha? Que quero alguma coisa com você porque estou grávida? Se eu não quis antes, porque iria querer agora? E ela já sabe sobre a gravidez?”.

E isso doeu. Meu ego intocável de ídolo foi mexido. Quer dizer, como ela não poderia querer nada comigo? Quem, no mundo, não iria querer? Nós transávamos como loucos, isso não significava uma relação? Ao menos, não significava alguma coisa?

“Você está entendendo tudo errado” tratei de corrigi-la “Jennie-yah foi apenas levar minhas camisas, é tudo. Quanto a você querer algo comigo, não vou discutir isso. Preciso te lembrar que eu te chamei por causa do nosso filho? Que eu me lembre, eu te disse ontem que poderíamos ser companheiros de casa, pais para nosso bebê”.

YunJi encolheu os ombros e não falou nada. Deus, eu iria precisar lembrar ela de tudo? Foi ela que disse a Jennie que ia sair com Zion. T. Como poderia marcar algo com ele, ir vestida daquela forma, quando tinhamos combinado de jantar? Como podia me acusar de estar com uma namorada quando ia sair com o namorado dela?

O pensamento me enfurecia. Eu ia acabar odiando Zion.T e não queria isso. Mas porque ele sempre estava no meio de nossas conversas? E por que eu achava que talvez YunJi ficasse melhor na companhia dele? Zion. T era um homem decente e eu o invejava porque queria que YunJi falasse de mim com o mesmo carinho que falava dele. Que usasse aquele tom e que ficasse com os olhos brilhantes. Quando ela falava de mim era para me lembrar que eu era um idiota e que não iria querer nada comigo.

Tudo bem, eu me esforçaria para fazer tudo direito e tudo certo.

“Vamos para a minha casa e fazer o que iriamos fazer?” perguntei, com voz suave e toquei o ombro dela. Pele quente apesar do tecido ríspido. A eletricidade acendeu cada célula do meu corpo e perdi o fôlego por alguns instantes. Minha vontade era puxar aquele chapéu da cabeça dela, afastar o véu e beijar os lábios. Venha YunJi, vamos para a minha casa transar e depois jantar.

“Não toque em mim” YunJi pediu e olhou para o outro lado, respirando rápido. Eu tirei a mão do ombro, chocado com o pedido. “Ela foi embora? Por quê?”.

“Porque eu não convidei ela… Você não entende, não é? Eu quero fazer as coisas direito, você precisa ter mais fé em mim. Eu quero te mostrar a minha casa e te fazer ficar, onde poderemos criar melhor a criança”.

Eu vi uma gota de lágrima cair do queixo dela. Ficava perdido quando ela estava triste. Quer dizer, as pessoas choravam porque estavam tristes. Ou com raiva. Ou magoada. Eu não sabia como confortá-la, mais uma vez, me sentia um grande idiota.

“Nunca mais me chame com outra mulher em sua casa, você entendeu?” disse, ainda olhando para o outro lado. A voz dela era distante, como se não estivesse falando comigo. “Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher… Muito embora, possa parecer… Eu posso te encontrar depois… Mas não faça mais isso… Eu não quero destruir nada, então, apenas não faça mais isso… Eu não posso com isso… Só não fala mais isso… Por favor...”. A voz estava carregada de dor e eu entendi o esforço que ela estava fazendo para não chorar. Seriam os hormônios? Ela não poderia ter se magoado com algo que Jennie falou, quem ligava para o que Jennie dizia?

“Entendido…” bati em continência “podemos ir agora?” levantei e estendi a mão a ela. Não desistiria. YunJi olhou para a mão e depois para meu rosto. Ela aceitou o convite, nossas mãos se tocaram como eu sabia que deveria ser e quando ela ficou de pé, mancou. “O que foi? Você torceu o pé?”.

“Não… Eu fui caminhando da estação de metrô até sua casa e tudo está inchado, está doendo. É tudo” YunJi disse e andou um pouco, mancando muito. Pelo amor de deus, mulher louca. A estação ficava longe da minha casa, por que infernos não pegou um táxi? Bem, ela estava desempregada e era minha culpa. Eu olhei para a bota dela que devia pesar 100 quilos e quis perguntar porque infernos ela estava usando aquilo, mas então, eu lembrei que era Mo YunJi, era claro que ela ia estar usando algo assim. Da mesma forma que CL usava as botas até os joelhos e Jennie usava saltos agulha.

“Fique aqui, eu vou trazer o carro e você entra” a fiz sentar-se novamente e sai correndo para o outro lado da rua. Fiz a volta e parei um pouco a frente do ponto, numa área de desembarque. A ajudei a entrar no carro depois e fiquei feliz quando ela deixou eu por o cinto de segurança.

“Você contou para Jennie-sshi sobre o bebê?” ela perguntou e eu tentei me concentrar na direção. Ter me inclinado sobre ela ativou todas as memórias do sexo feito no carro. Será que poderíamos repetir isso, qualquer dia? Então, sacudi a cabeça e processei o que ela perguntou. Que Jennie tinha a ver com a minha vida?

“Não, claro que não” respondi.

“Se eu fosse sua namorada, eu jamais iria te perdoar por isso” YunJi disse e cruzou os braços.

“Bem, que sorte que você não é” fiz graça mas ela não riu. “Você ia mesmo sair com Zion. T?”.

“Não sei por que você vive perguntando dele… Tem algum problema com HaeSol?”.

“Não tenho problema nenhum… Jennie-yah me disse que você ia sair com ele”.

YunJi riu, de maneira irônica. “A propósito, ela disse que eu roubei a YG. Que história é essa?”.

“Ela disse isso, é?” maldita. “É só um boato, ninguém leva a sério”.

“Um boato? Meu deus, estou sendo acusada de roubo… Numa das maiores empresas de entretenimento da Coreia do Sul e como pode não ser sério?”.

“Porque você não fez isso, não é? O que aconteceu foi culpa minha, não importa o que esses fofoqueiros pensem” falei, com firmeza. YunJi não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo por ela. Era melhor que ficasse sem saber, não queria que ela me tomasse como louco por querer proteger a imagem perfeita que possuía na minha mente. Ela que era meu grande segredo, faria qualquer coisa para proteger o que me era sagrado.

Ela voltou a ficar em silêncio e a levei para a minha casa. Antes de chegarmos, ela apontou para a entrada do prédio onde estava a garrafa e o vasinho com cacto. Ela abandonou os presentes que ia me dar para que qualquer um os pegasse. Bem, eles eram meus, eu ficaria muito bravo se alguém os levasse embora. Desci e peguei os presentes, sem falar nada, apenas li o pequeno cartão preso à garrafa “ _Obrigada por ‘nos’ convidar_ ”. Sorri, encantado. Olhei da rua para a garota dentro da minha Lamborghini e meu coração acelerou no peito. Um sinal de fofura da parte dela e só pude pensar como era um idiota.

Voltei ao carro para levar ao estacionamento do prédio. “Desculpe, YunJi-sshi… Eu vou ser mais cuidadoso quando você estiver por aqui” murmurei. “Você e o bebê são sempre bem vindos e minha prioridade… Eu realmente quero ser um pai decente, por favor, acredite em mim”.

“Você sabe que vai ter que melhorar muito, não sabe?”.

“Deus, mulher, não sou tão ruim assim” disse e olhei para ela. Pude ver o sorriso dela através do véu. Eu mesmo sorri. A ajudei a sair do carro e ir até o elevador. A segurava contra mim, a ajudando a caminhar. O cheiro dela me intoxicava e fazia minhas ideias balançarem. Meu corpo estava ansioso para tocar mais do dela. Mas primeiro, cuidar do que a machucava.

Não tinha o costume de convidar pessoas para a minha casa. Ali, no que achava ser um santuário, eu não queria que nenhuma pessoa maculasse meu ambiente. No entanto, eu nem mesmo pensei em levar YunJi para o andar superior, onde eu tinha uma espaço para receber as pessoas e acomodações para eles. Se eu quisesse que YunJi ficasse comigo para cuidarmos do bebê, eu teria que ceder nas minhas limitações. E, de certa forma, eu achava que ela não ia me incomodar, minha impressão baseada no nada.

Deixei o vasinho com o cacto na mesinha do lado da porta, juntamente com a garrafa mal embalada. Ela curvou-se para retirar as botas na entrada e eu olhei para o decote generoso dos seios que balançavam suavemente com os movimentos. Mesmo quando a gravidez ficasse evidente no ventre, eu ainda admiraria todos os decotes que ela usaria e ignoraria qualquer outra coisa que ela poderia estranhar sobre seu corpo.

Passei a língua nos lábios, revivendo o último momento que tive aqueles seios nas minhas mãos e os provoquei com a boca, quase sentindo o sabor daqueles mamilos. Tudo bem, eu precisava de concentração e não teria enquanto continuasse a olhar aquele movimento hipnotizante.

Descalça, YunJi suspirou e pensei em mandar a concentração para o inferno. Ficar perto dela era um treinamento de resistência física e mental que sabia que iria falhar. Por isso, eu preferia ficar longe dela na YG. “Onde fica o banheiro?” ela perguntou e olhou para a casa na penumbra. “O que é isso, JiYong-sshi?” ela apontou para as velas que havia acendido. “Você não vai me matar num ritual, não é?”.

Eu ri. Esse era o tipo de garota que ela era. “Achei que não fosse notar minha intenção… Na verdade, eu pensei que ia gostar se estivesse assim… O banheiro é aquela porta a esquerda”.

YunJi foi mancando até lá. Peguei o avental que derrubei na porta, ainda sorrindo. Acendi as luzes da casa e fui até a cozinha. A carne assada ainda estava quente. Perfeito. Iye-chan subiu no balcão da cozinha e sentou-se, me olhando. O gato costumava ser o dono da casa, mas agora, eu queria que ele compartilhasse o espaço com YunJi. “Escute aqui,  _pal_ , tem uma garota aqui e você precisa ser legal com ela, está bem?” disse e passei a mão na cabeça dele. Iye-chan fechou os olhos e forçou a cabeça contra a minha mão. Bom menino.

Quando YunJi apareceu, estava sem o chapéu e o véu. A maquiagem escura em torno dos olhos e o batom vermelho estavam lindos, como era de se esperar de uma maquiadora. Sem estar borrado por causa das lágrimas. O cabelo loiro estava preso num complicado jogo de grampos. Ela era realmente uma mulher bonita. Pisquei, despertando da fantasia e indiquei a cadeira. YunJi sentou-se, impressionada com a mesa posta.

Jantamos e conversamos sobre coisas bobas. Ela quis saber da comida e não menti, disse que tinha comprado pronto e era só necessário assar. Ela riu e novamente aquele som me fez pensar que ela deveria fazer isso mais vezes. O vinho espanhol que ela me deu de presente foi servido numa única taça, já que ela não podia beber. Iye-chan juntou-se a nós e YunJi o adorou no mesmo instante. A conexão foi mútua, o gato que não gostava de ninguém, esfregou-se nas pernas dela e quis subir no colo. Quando ela permitiu, ele deitou ali e dormiu. Então, antes da sobremesa, ela pediu para ver a casa.

Com ela a meu lado, eu fiz a tour necessária. Indiquei os quartos que iria disponibilizar para ela e o bebê. YunJi entrou num deles e olhou em volta. Seus olhos caíram na cama arrumada e no pijama que deixei de presente lá. Minha ideia era que ela passasse a noite ali. Ela foi até a janela e viu a cidade. Me aproximei dela e fiquei a seu lado, olhando para o rosto dela refletido no vidro.

“Diga que quer ficar…” pedi.

YunJi colocou as mãos espalmadas no vidro e depois apoiou sua testa, ainda olhando para baixo. “Você tem certeza disso?”.

“Claro que tenho. Como acha que vou deixar você morando naquele lugar com meu filho…”.

“HaeSol disse a mesma coisa” ela murmurou, ainda na mesma posição. Lá estava ela falando dele com aquela voz carinhosa. “Você nem me conhece, como pode querer isso?”.

“Porque é a mãe do meu filho, isso é o que um homem decente faria” toquei as costas dela e dessa vez, nenhum pedido para me afastar.

“Você acha que é isso que todos os pais deveriam fazer, cuidar de seus filhos?” ela perguntou, ainda murmurando. Virou a cabeça com a testa ainda no vidro para me olhar. “Kwon JiYong, eu preciso que me prometa que não vai abandonar essa criança, mesmo se as coisas não derem certo entre nós”.

Eu achei que nunca saberia o que YunJi pensava de mim. O medo era genuíno nos olhos castanhos escuros, ela realmente pensava que eu iria abandoná-la. Talvez minhas palavras quando ela me contou sobre a gravidez a perseguissem. Eu tinha metas para a minha vida e fazia tudo com aprumo, ela acharia estranho se eu falasse que queria ter uma família? Eu não estava apaixonado por ela e achava que era um ponto positivo, era dono da minha consciência, não faria nada extremo por causa do amor.

Se eu achava que Mo YunJi era uma candidata adequada para ser minha esposa, eu podia admitir que não. Ela era uma candidata excelente para o sexo, alguém que me fazia perder a cabeça por causa do tesão, mas logo eu recuperaria meus sentidos assim que gozasse. Era diferente. Eu não conseguia imaginar fotos de casamento minhas com ela, mas eu podia vê-la com o bebê. Era… Estranho.

Poderia ter pedido para que ela fosse ao exterior ter o bebê e manteria aquele lado escondido de todos. A ideia dela estar longe com meu filho não era suportável. Eu queria viver todo o processo, mesmo que ele não tenha sido requisitado e aconteceu quando o tesão superou a racionalidade. O sentimento paternal estava vivo dentro de mim, eu queria cuidar do bebê também e queria cuidar da mãe dele.

“Claro que sim, Mo YunJi” disse “me desculpe se eu falei algo que a assustou quanto a isso. Eu estarei com o bebê até o final”.

Ela afastou-se do vidro e tocou meu rosto com a mão. Então, me beijou. Uma sensação quente espalhou-se por meu corpo, vinda do meu peito. Eu a beijei de volta, desejando não ter comido tanto, assim poderia arrastá-la para a cama. YunJi se afastou e olhou para o chão. “Oh, me desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso…” disse e sorriu um pouco. “Sua casa é linda…”.

“Então, diga que quer ficar… Vamos tentar ficar juntos pelo bem do nosso filho” eu disse e toquei o ventre dela.

“E quanto a Jennie-sshi?”.

Eu não aguentava mais ouvir aquele nome. Nem o dela e nem o de Zion. T. Queria que os dois fossem para o inferno por ficar entre mim e ela o tempo inteiro.

“Eu vou cuidar de tudo o que se refira a ela, você não precisa se preocupar, ela vai entender nosso acordo. Tudo o que você precisa pensar é no que é melhor para o bebê e em nada mais” garanti e ela manteve os olhos fixos em mim, até assentir com a cabeça.

“Por que você não pediu o teste de paternidade?” ela perguntou, baixinho. Ela tocou a minha mão e apertou contra o corpo dela. Em algumas semanas (não sei quantas), eu poderia sentir o bebê e isso me alegrou.

“Porque eu sei que é meu” respondi. Essa era uma parte estranha de todo aquele lance com ela. YunJi disse que era meu e eu acreditei. Não precisava de mais provas.

“Claro que é seu…” Mo YunJi disse e colocou as mãos no meu peito, depois apoiou a cabeça ali e ficou acomodada. Eu a abracei e beijei a cabeça dela. “Você é o pai” falou.

Impressionante como ela cabia em meus braços. Eu sorri, satisfeito. Seria muito fácil  acostumar-me a isso. Ela precisava ficar. “Fique comigo, Mo YunJi…”.

“Que sobremesa você disse mesmo que comprou?” ela perguntou e saiu dos meus braços, pegando distância que me fez ficar gelado por ela não estar perto. Mo YunJi saiu do quarto mancando e suspirei, sem ter a minha resposta.

Por favor, que ela falasse sim.


	12. Considerações Antes de Tudo

**[HaeSol]**

“Eu já te falei do tamanho da cama? Oh,  _Big Bro_ , era tão grande, deve ocupar minha casa toda!” YunJi disse e eu sorri, encantado. Fazia muito tempo que não a via tão enérgica, a última vez foi no Japão, quando fomos no evento do The Walking Dead e ela ganhou um elogio do Norman Reedus sobre sua maquiagem de zumbi. YunJi ficou falando uma semana sobre isso. “Eu nunca estive numa casa tão grande, eu nem sabia que aqueles apartamentos podiam ser duplex, ele tem uma réplica da casa no andar de cima, eu não entendi bem por que. E o gato? Eu falei do gato? Ah, tão fofo e macio, tão meigo…” ela continuou falando e cortou os vegetais para a comida chinesa que estava preparando. 

Permaneci deitado na cama dela, a olhando de lá. Quis ajudar na cozinha e ela me expulsou, gostava de fazer as coisas sozinhas, dizia que era melhor assim e mais rápido, mas eu sabia que ela era um general naquele ambiente e ia se aborrecer por saber de antemão que eu não seguiria nenhuma de suas ordens. YunJi não cozinhava muito, constituía um evento raro e que acontecia somente em determinadas condições de humor, mas quando o fazia, preparava ótimos pratos da culinária chinesa. A favorita de sua tia, ela me contou um dia, por isso que sabia tantos pratos. Ela tinha começado a cozinhar antes que eu chegasse, explicou que demorava três horas para a carne ficar macia.

Eu amava vê-la feliz daquele jeito.  _Hyung_  acertou dessa vez. Pensava em tudo o que eu sabia dela e estava feliz por ver sua empolgação, YunJi tinha tantos medos e era insegura quando se tratava de família, mas parecia estar superando seus obstáculos. Uma vez ouvi que as mulheres grávidas adquiriam forças para enfrentar muitas coisas. 

O celular vibrou no meu bolso e puxei o aparelho para saber do que se tratava. Uma notificação do Instagram onde fui marcado numa postagem. Era GDragon- _hyung_  com a cabeça apoiada numa mesa de madeira rústica olhando para o vaso de plástico pequeno com um cacto. O gato dele estava no fundo, olhando curioso. O vaso de YunJi, o presente dela. Na legenda, apenas o emoticon de um cacto. Quase um milhão de curtidas e cerca de três mil comentários. Impressionante. Curti a foto também. “Olha, Julie, o  _hyung_  postou uma foto com seu cacto…” mostrei o celular para ela, mas YunJi estava ocupada cozinhando e não veio olhar. Eu sorri, eu entendia bem porque ele me marcou, queria me mostrar que ganhou o presente. Pensando bem, ele não sabia se YunJi tinha redes sociais (e não iria poder marcá-la). Hmm, talvez ele soubesse que eu estava com a garota e que eu iria mostrar a ela. Havia tantas possibilidades, hyung era uma pessoa inventiva e esperta. Qualquer que tivesse sido o motivo original, ele acertou. “Por que você deu um cacto?”.

“Ele parece ser uma pessoa muito ocupada, não quero que tenha problemas para cuidar de alguma coisa… O cacto pode sobreviver com poucos cuidados” ela respondeu e abriu a panela onde a carne estava cozinhando lentamente. O ambiente foi tomado por um aroma delicioso e fiquei com água na boca.

“Tem certeza que não é melhor casar comigo? Já sinto inveja dele… Você nunca mais vai me chamar para comer, Julie…”.

“Não diga bobagens… Para quem eu vou cozinhar além de você?”.

“Pro seu marido, que tal?”.

YunJi riu. “Eu não vou me casar com ele… Está louco?” disse, mexendo na comida. Já podiamos comer agora? Meu estômago roncou.

“Então, por que concordou em ir morar com ele?” sentei na cama, coloquei os cotovelos nos joelhos e a encarei de lá.

Ela provou o caldo da carne e sorriu, satisfeita. Acrescentou as verduras que estava cortando e fechou a panela, virando-se para me olhar. O cabelo loiro estava mais curto, ela o picou pela manhã, e estava desbotando. Não poderia pintar o cabelo durante a gravidez e claramente estava descontente com isso. A animação saltava pelos olhos castanhos, sem nenhuma maquiagem, e convidava a todos para partilhar da sensação maravilhosa. YunJi era contagiante. Mesmo que ela vestisse uma camiseta cortada a mão que dizia “ _no hope_ ”.

“Ele quer cuidar da criança… Não é óbvio? Eu acho que ele tem todo o direito quanto eu sobre o bebê. Além do mais, ele disse que os pais devem cuidar dos filhos, tanto quanto as mães e eu não posso dizer não a isso. Você sabe...” eu sabia e mais do que isso, sabia que ela continuaria defendendo Kwon JiYong por ter dito isso a ela. Se ele não cumprisse suas palavras, eu mesmo iria cuidar do  _hyung_. Ela estava baseando toda uma nova vida nessa promessa e eu não podia acreditar nessa loucura, mas não a impediria. A paternidade era algo muito importante, mas muito importante para ela que havia sido criada sem conhecer o próprio pai. “Mas eu fico chateada por Jennie-sshi, ela estava tão aborrecida que eu apareci na casa do namorado dela… Eu não queria prejudicar a relação deles” ela disse, com sinceridade. A felicidade dos olhos sumiu por alguns segundos, enquanto ela mergulhava num plano de baixa auto-estima, quando afirmações que ela acreditava serem verdades vinham a tona e ameaçavam sufocá-la. Durou bem pouco, ela me olhou e sorriu, o brilho retornou aos olhos e ela acariciou o ventre, protegendo a criança dos próprios pensamentos. “Ele disse que ia cuidar disso”.

“Você sabe que isso não faz sentido, não é? O que ele vai dizer a ela que a faça ser compreensiva? Oh querida, eu engravidei essa garota e ela vai viver aqui comigo porque quero ser um bom pai? E quanto a ser um bom namorado e companheiro? Ele não te pediu em casamento? Julie, você tem certeza que ele está namorando a Jennie-sshi?” eu mesmo não duvidava disso, mas não fazia sentido os acontecimentos.

“Ela mesmo me disse! Jennie-sshi tem a reputação de nunca mentir, por isso que todos gostam dela, ela é tão transparente quanto água. As pessoas não gostam dela só porque ela é uma mulher de opinião… Ela não teria porque mentir sobre isso, eu mesmo vi os dois juntos muitas vezes na agência” YunJi deu de ombros “eu fico com dó dela… Mas fico com mais dó de mim mesma que vou ficar com aquele cara o tempo todo e não poderei mais transar com ele… Espero resistir…” disse, aborrecida.

Eu ri. Não conhecia Jennie e confessava a mim mesmo que não tinha nenhuma disposição para me apresentar a ela. YunJi trabalhou com o BLACKPINK e deveria saber do que estava falando. Eu também tinha visto Jennie e JiYong pelos corredores, sempre com sorrisos e toques que pretendiam inocência, mas que possuíam olhares maiores do que o que se podia ver de interação.

“Julie, é melhor você ter cuidado… Minha casa e minha proposta continuam valendo até que você tenha certeza disso” garanti e me levantei. YunJi veio em minha direção e me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha. A proximidade dela não causava qualquer reação em meu corpo e sorri com o carinho dela.

“Hey, _Big Bro,_  minha carne ficou parecendo… _BRAINS~! BRAAAAIIIINS~!_ ” ela disse e imitou um zumbi, segurando meu rosto e forçando minha cabeça para baixo, para querer mastigar meu cerebro. Deus do céu, eu amava aquela garota, ela era tão clássica quando se tratava de zumbis.

Almoçamos e depois eu a ajudei a embalar suas coisas. JiYong- _hyung_  disse que iria mandar um alguém para pegar as coisas dela no final de semana, ou seja, em dois dias. A sorte era que YunJi não tinha muito e para onde ela iria, todos os móveis dela não seriam necessários. Eu ia ficar com a cama porque de jeito algum abriria mão daquele conforto e achava que ela era louca por fazer isso.

Ela fez questão de suas panelas para comida chinesa, presentes da tia, dos pôsteres e de tudo que estava atrás da cortina verde. YunJi estava disposta a deixar que eu visse o que estava desenvolvendo, embora parecesse bem contrariada. Eu não queria desagradá-la, mas nós dois sabíamos que ela não poderia carregar nenhum peso desnecessário. Ela simplesmente odiava quando alguém visse o que estava criando sem ter terminado.

Tive uma tarde incrível. Ficamos olhando as fotos e lembrando dos eventos. YunJi estava mesmo pronta para fazer a mudança pelo bebê e eu, novamente, a admirei muito por sua força.

Sai da casa no começo da noite, YunJi estava deitada, cochilando. Desci as escadas e estava indo em direção a meu carro quando o primeiro flash explodiu na minha vista. Procurei em volta e apenas mais luzes. Entrei no carro e mandei uma mensagem para YunJi, pedindo que ela tomasse cuidado. Não devia ser nada demais, mas todo cuidado era pouco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Brains (assim como "send more cops", "send more paramedics" "paaaaiiin") é uma das cenas mais icônicas do cinema de zumbis >> https://youtu.be/d6zX6-Rf4JY?t=1m12s


	13. 1. Lights, Camera. Action!

**[Jennie]**

Eu não tinha nada contra Mo YunJi até ver ela voltar para a casa de G-Dragon- _sunbaenim_  logo após ele ter me dispensado. Levei as camisas, a desculpa perfeita e funcional, para vê-lo. Ele não me convidou para entrar em sua casa. A morta-viva chegou com uma garrafa nas mãos e ainda disse que foi convidada.  _I cannot believe. Just no!_  Por que, entre todas as mulheres que G-Dragon podia ter, ele convidaria uma que foi acusada de roubo e que tinha um caso conhecido com um cantor da agência? O que estava acontecendo que eu não conseguia ler?

Deia ser algo bem claro já que DooJoon me pediu para levar a roupa. Ele sabia de alguma coisa e queria que atrapalhasse. Não podia ser uma relação amorosa, todos sabiam que G-Dragon só namorava com pessoas que o agente determinava como escolhidas. Tinha que ser algo mais, j _ust could be something else, I know it._

A mandei embora, não foi tão difícil. YunJi era o tipo de pessoa que acreditava que as mulheres podiam fazer o que quisessem e que elas sempre estavam certas. Foi relativamente fácil jogar tudo isso contra ela. A garota não possuía qualquer estrutura para estar ali e devia ser feliz em sua função de deixar os outros bonitos já que era impossível o mesmo ser dito dela.  _That fucking ugly bitch!_

Depois que ela se foi - e tarde, eu achei que teria a chance ideal. G-Dragon ficou furioso pela garota ter ido embora e eu tinha certeza que devia ser algo importante, ele não convidava ninguém a sua casa.  _He was even cooking dinner!!!_  Que tipo de relação podiam ter para causar tal transformação? Não foi ele que mandou a zumbi embora da agência depois de denunciar o roubo? Sabia que devia ter algo estranho com o boato, e ele teria feito sentido se eu não tivesse presenciado aquela quase-visita.

Realmente pensei que teria o  _sunbaenim_  para mim aquela noite. Jantar num restaurante romântico e depois uma dança sexy no GoldenGate, quem sabe o que mais poderia acontecer numa das salas de couro vermelho do lugar?  _Oh boy…_  Acreditava que SeungRi, embora membro do BigBang, era um alvo baixo para as minhas expectativas, mas admitia, a contra gosto, que ele possuía um talento único ao redecorar as salas da boate da qual era sócio e transformá-las em ambientes sensuais.

A despeito do que eu pensava como  _a perfect plan para_  aquela noite, Kwon JiYong me dispensou. Me levou até a porta do meu prédio e me mandou sair do carro dele, elegantemente como lhe convinha. Então, eu jurei que isso não iria ficar assim e tomei um táxi e o segui. Eu vi ele entrar no estacionamento do prédio onde morava acompanhado de Mo YunJi e sair com ela bem tarde da noite, a levando para casa. Se tivessem feito sexo, ela teria dormido lá. Era o que eu faria. E foi assim que descobri o endereço dela.

Não foi difícil visitar o local no dia seguinte e reconhecer a placa do carro de Zion T. Não sabia qual era o lance dela com eles, mas decidi que não perderia mais meu tempo em descobrir.  _I made the call._  Os tabloides online pagavam fortunas por qualquer pista que levasse a um escândalo e que revelasse o que os famosos escondiam de todos. Eu dei o nome, o motivo e o endereço. Criar pequenos circos era considerado um passatempo que me agradava. Gostava de ver tudo queimando a minha frente e saber que fui eu que começou o incêndio.

Agora, estava sentada na cafeteria da YG, sorrindo de forma inocente para os trainees que ocupavam o ambiente devido ao programa que estava sendo produzido pela agência. Eles me olhavam de cima a baixo e sorriam, dando olhares sugestivos. Eu olhava de volta e _just like Catherine Tramell form Basic Instinct_ , eu cruzei as pernas para que eles pudessem ter uma vista do que nunca teriam. Como homens sem personalidade que eram, ficavam vermelhos e murmuravam entre si, me olhando com espanto. Então, eu sorria ainda mais, sentindo que estava no meu lugar no topo da cadeia alimentar.

Ouvi passos apressados e o som do pé esquerdo que batia com mais força no chão do que o direito. Só existia uma pessoa no mundo do entretenimento que ainda não sabia andar e essa pessoa era Rosé. Ela surgiu na cafeteria e correu para a minha mesa, sentando-se estabanada a minha frente enquanto eu levava a xícara aos lábios e aprovava o cappuccino. _It was delicious._  O cabelo castanho dela estava preso num rabo de cavalo torto e pelo suor em seu rosto, soube que ela estava praticando e deveria mesmo,  _that bitch_  continuava errando os passos. Não poderia ser um empecilho no caminho do BLACKPINK e precisava se esforçar ainda mais ou sair do meu caminho ao sucesso.

“Jennie, você leu a matéria?” ela perguntou, colocando o celular na mesa. Estava com o navegador aberto numa página da internet onde em letras grandes estava escrito ‘ _Descoberto o caso de Zion. T com a ladra da YGE_ ”. “Você tinha visto já?”.

“ _Oh my god,_  Rosé, que coisa terrível é essa?” apanhei o celular e li com atenção a matéria.  _Perfect!_  Tinha uma foto de Zion. T saindo da casa de Mo YunJi e o nome dela citado uma vez e depois apenas a menção de ladra. Olhei para Rosé e devolvi o celular, fingindo estar escandalizada. “ _This is so terrible, poor girl_ ”.

“ _I know right_ … Não imagino quem possa ter feito isso… Coitada a YunJi-sshi, ela era tão fofa…” Rosé disse, sentida de verdade. Ela sempre teve um fraco por pessoas sem qualquer qualidade, talvez por que notasse semelhança. Foi uma das poucas que defendeu YunJi, dizendo que não poderia ter sido demitida por roubo, mas quando questiona sobre o porque da maquiadora zumbi ter sido mandada embora, admitia em voz baixa que os boatos podiam estar certos.

Mais pessoas chegaram a cafeteria, todas elas com os celulares nas mãos, falando sobre o escândalo. Me concentrei no meu cappuccino para não rir, deliciada pelo momento. Meu objetivo era claro e eu estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para destruir quem ficasse no meu caminho. Mo YunJi saberia qual era o seu lugar no mundo e G-Dragon não iria querer qualquer coisa que fosse com alguém manchado pela imprensa e pela opinião dos fãs.

Era uma questão de tempo até descobrirem o local de onde as fotos foram tiradas e as fãs aparecerem para tirar satisfações com a ladra e seu caso com Zion. T.


	14. Reações

**[YunJi]**

Estava chovendo em Busan. Sai da clínica geriátrica quando o horário de visitas encerrou e me refugiei no ponto de ônibus, esperando o transporte que me levaria de Yongho-Dong para a estação do trem expresso. Sai bem cedo de casa, a viagem levava cerca de três horas e queria estar nos primeiros horários da visita.

Uma vez por mês, eu visitava minha mãe e minha tia. Além do mais, com a mudança de endereço, fui atualizar meu cadastro e deixar tudo fácil para que eles pudessem me localizar com eficiência e me avisar de qualquer alteração no quadro de saúde de ambas. Minha mãe não poderia sair da clinica, ela não tinha mais condições mentais de ficar na sociedade, minha tia foi morar na clínica por sentir que precisava ficar próxima a irmã-gêmea e ser um elo de ligação com o mundo externo. Era verdade que minha mãe não apresentou quadros piores ou crises depois que minha tia foi morar lá, mas também, não havia mais como ajudá-la. Minha tia não se recuperou totalmente do acidente de anos atrás e agora andava com o uso de uma bengala.

As encontrei no jardim. Minha mãe estava perto da irmã, sentada na cadeira de rodas, olhando para o nada. Eu sempre esperava que ela estivesse revivendo algum momento grandioso de sua vida como uma memória eterna. Independentemente do que eu queria, não havia como saber se ela pensava em alguma coisa. Ao menos, notava que ela encontrava-se tranquila e isso já alegrava meu coração doente e despedaçado. As duas mulheres eram idênticas, com o rosto magro, a pele fina, os olhos castanhos grandes, os lábios pequenos, o cabelo preto repartido no meio. Alguns gêmeos procuravam uma liberdade e sua aparência, mas não era o caso delas, que inclusive vestiam roupas similares.

Ao ver como elas eram bem tratadas e como minha tia sentia-se bem no ambiente tranquilo e de vista agradável, reforcei em mim meu ímpeto de procurar um emprego. Precisava mantê-las no mesmo luxo que estavam acostumadas. Eram a minha única família e tudo o que eu tinha. Até nascer o bebê, é claro.

Fiquei encostada no canto do ponto e retirei o celular da bolsa. Desligava sempre que ia visitar a família, aqueles momentos me eram tão preciosos que não queria nada do mundo me distraindo. Mesmo que fossem momentos que doessem tanto e que reforçavam valores que outros não poderia entender, ainda era o melhor que eu poderia ter delas. Um trovão riscou o céu escuro e torci os lábios, querendo enxergar no meio da massa branca d’água. O celular vibrou, avisando de 20 ligações perdidas e cerca de 30 mensagens. 13 ligações eram de JiYong.

Me preocupei que ele pudesse querer desistir do acordo e não querer mais o filho. Mordi a parte interna da bochecha e verifiquei as mensagens. O conteúdo era parecido em todas: onde você está? atenda o celular? Mo YunJi, onde você está? você está bem? droga, mulher, atenda.

Antes mesmo de conseguir apertar o botão para discar, o aparelho vibrou na minha mãe e avisou da ligação de JiYong. Me assustei com a rapidez e atendi a chamada.

“Mo YunJi? Onde você está? Você está bem?” ele perguntou tão rápido do outro lado da linha que eu percebi que estava sem fôlego só de saber que ele estava me ligando. Precisava recuperar a consciência. Minha tia me disse que se meter com homem comprometidos era uma sina da família e que nunca gerou resultados bons. Isso foi depois de ter contado sobre a gravidez e ter sido alvo de olhares de reprimenda. Antes, tenha um emprego e uma carreira, depois você pensa em família, era o que ela sempre me dizia quando criança e agora que eu já era adulta.

Ao ouvir essas palavras ditas pelos lábios pequenos, eu olhei para o chão e percebi a verdadeira motivação dela. Estava certa, eu estava fantasiando sobre uma situação que não era real. A realidade era mais dura e fria do que o quarto aconchegante que Kwon JiYong disse que era meu. Na realidade, não havia aqueles tons suaves de azul das paredes e nem a maciez da colcha. Um emprego e sustento, depois um homem e um filho. Eu já tinha metido os pés pelas mãos.

“O que houve?” perguntei, tentando me concentrar no que ele queria. Deixaria qualquer outro pensamentos ou sentimento longe da minha mente e do meu coração. Seria capaz de agir melhor se fizesse isso.

“Onde você está?” ouvi sons que me deram a impressão que ele estava andando.

“Indo para casa…” em umas quatro horas, talvez depois da meia noite. Me encolhi ainda mais quando o vento soprou, espirrando água da chuva na minha camiseta já úmida. “O que houve?” perguntei novamente, ficando na ponta dos pés e notando faróis vindo através da cortina d’água.

“Onde você está? Eu vou te buscar”.

Eu ri. “Estou em Busan”.

“Busan?? O que você está fazendo aí?”.

Era meu ônibus. O motorista parou a abriu a porta, coloquei o celular na bolsa preta e apanhei a bolsa térmica onde havia levado as sombras da comida chinesa que fizera no dia anterior. Minha tia adorava comida chinesa e eu queria que ela ficasse feliz com minha comida. Tinha tanto a agradecer a ela, a comida nunca era suficiente. Corri para dentro do veículo e o motorista, um senhor de idade sorriu e fechou a porta.

Me encolhi com frio, o ar condicionado ligado e eu molhada agora da chuva. Sentei num banco e apanhei o celular, ouvindo os gritos de JiYong. “Fale comigo, por favor” ele pediu e eu ri. Nunca havia conversado com uma pessoa tão desesperada no telefone antes.

“Pronto, desculpa, eu estava subindo no ônibus”.

“Você vai vir para cá de ônibus?” ele quase gritou.

“Não… Estou indo para o trem expresso… O que houve? Por que está tão agitado? Desistiu do nosso acordo?”.

“Não, claro que não. Me passe sua localização, eu vou te buscar”.

“Que loucura, não há necessidade, eu posso ir de trem”.

“Mo YunJi, você não pode ir para sua casa, não agora. O que está fazendo ai? Ficou com o celular desligado o dia todo porque?”.

“Como assim não posso ir para a minha casa? O que está acontecendo? Aconteceu algo a HaeSol?” cogitei, perdendo o fôlego.

“Não, ele está bem. Mo YunJi, eu vou te buscar. Não se atreva a sair desse distrito comigo a caminho, você entendeu?”.

“O que está acontecendo?” perguntei, agora, realmente assustada. Por que ele não falava de uma vez? Devia ser algo muito grave, bem grave. Ele iria vir me pegar. Não, não estava certo, Busan era longe, era loucura.

“Postaram um artigo num jornal online sobre você e Zion. T” JiYong disse e a voz dele estava diferente. Era o viva voz do celular. Ele já estava no carro.

“Do que está falando? O que escreveram?”.

“Que você era namorada dele e que roubou a YG” ele respondeu e eu permaneci muda. “Eu estou indo para o aeroporto... Tem um hotel próximo a estação de trem, Commodore Hotel Busan. Pegue um quarto lá que eu vou te encontrar”.

Eu respondi qualquer coisa e desliguei o telefone, enfiando na bolsa. Minha vida saiu dos eixos por muitos minutos, enquanto suspendia a realidade para entender como um dia tão bom se transformou nisso. Algo martelava na minha nuca e eu estava com muito frio. Quando voltei a realidade, apanhei o celular na bolsa e procurei pelo nome artístico de HaeSol no navegador.

Estava tudo bem, eu só precisava saber o que estava acontecendo para poder lidar de maneira adequada.

A matéria já tinha sido removida do site original, no entanto, foi replicada em outros sites e blogs. Dizia que eu tinha sido demitida por roubar o closet da YG e que mantinha um caso escandaloso com Zion. T no corredores da agência, aos olhos de todos, mesmo sabendo que era contra uma das regras da empresa. Estava retratada como um monstro que não se importava com mais nada e ainda era gananciosa. HaeSol foi descrito como um rebelde e levantaram uma questão antiga sobre ele ofender a vida de idol só porque não era um.

As fotos foram tiradas na porta da minha casa, com HaeSol entrando no carro. Foi por isso que ele deixou a mensagem dizendo que eu deveria me cuidar que tinha algo estranho? Será que ele já presentia alguma coisa? Talvez artistas soubessem mais sobre essas boataria do que pessoas como eu.

O artigo era sem propósito. Quem escreveria aquelas coisas cruéis sobre os outros e qual o sentido? Nunca estive num artigo online, nem mesmo na época da escola onde circulava um jornalzinho todas as semanas. Não queria que tivessem coisas sobre mim escritas por pessoas que nem me conheciam e que denegriram a minha imagem com toda aquela violência e mentiras.

Também havia centenas de comentários maldosos. Me chamavam de ladra, de vagabunda e de todos os nomes possíveis. Eu não me incomodei com as ofensas, podiam achar o que quisessem de mim, mas aquilo não tinha sentido. Aquele comentário que dizia que eu queria destruir a carreira de HaeSol me desestabilizou por completo. 

Não, tudo menos isso. A lembrança vinha sempre que a palavra era pronunciada. Eu ainda pequena, indo para a cozinha para pegar água, minha mãe sentada na mesa, chorando. Escutei as palavras que me marcaram, aquelas que diziam que se eu não tivesse nascido, minha mãe ainda estaria com meu pai. Que meu nascimento destruiu o que eles tinham. Após ouvir aquelas palavras carregadas de mágoa, entendi meu lugar no mundo. Eu deveria criar coisas para amenizar os estragos na vida da minha mãe.

E ainda hoje, ela me olhou e disse que tinha uma filha. Podia contar nos dedos que ela falou sobre a minha existência, perdida numa realidade que eu não poderia acessar. Não me reconhecia mais e eu ficava num misto de felicidade e tristeza, felicidade por ela ter me esquecido e não me odiar mais, tristeza por ela não lembrar mais e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Odiava quando diziam que eu ia destruir alguma coisa. Eu não queria destruir mais nada. Enquanto aquela vozinha na mente berrava sobre destruição, eu me protegi, me desligando de tudo o que estava a minha volta. Iria me acalmar e voltaria para ver as coisas da melhor maneira. Meu peito doeu com a ideia de HaeSol ter sua carreira prejudicada e destruída por minha causa. O trabalho era sua vida, ele adorava cantar e era tão bom nisso, eu não tinha nada que estar envolvida com ele. O nome de JiYong não estava citado no artigo, ainda bem. 

Novamente suspensa da realidade, o motorista tocou meu ombro quando o ônibus chegou ao ponto final. Perdi a noção do tempo, enquanto me torturava com meus pensamentos constantes sobre destruição. Eu levantei e desci. A chuva ainda era muito forte e foi pega pela multidão que se abrigava no terminal e que ia pegar os meios de transportes que melhor lhe cabiam para chegarem a seus destinos.

Sentei num banco da estação, sem saber o que fazer. Minha amizade com HaeSol podia destruir a carreira dele? Não queria ser o meio de destruição, não novamente. Estava tremendo quando peguei o telefone e liguei para ele. Da minha boca saíram tantas palavras me desculpando que não sabia mais do que eu estava falando. HaeSol permaneceu em silêncio até que eu não conseguisse mais falar.

“Está tudo bem, Julie” ele disse com uma voz carinhosa “eu estou cuidando disso agora. Você ainda está em Busan?” respondi que sim, sentindo que as lágrimas molhando o rosto. “Não leia mais nada sobre isso… Hyung disse que está indo te encontrar, espere por ele, está bem? Ele me falou do hotel e disse que ligou para fazer uma reserva, vá para o hotel e descanse, está tudo bem. Vou cuidar disso”.

“HaeSol” choraminguei, entregue ao meu estado de consciência onde era a pior pessoa do universo. Meu pai, minha mãe, minha tia, agora HaeSol. Será que nunca iria conseguir parar de destruir as coisas?

“Já disse que está tudo bem… Nos vemos amanhã e vamos rir muito disso ainda. Agora vá para o hotel. Hyung vai ficar furioso se não te encontrar onde vocês marcaram”.

A ligação acabou e demorou ainda muito tempo até que meu corpo reagisse. Segui embaixo de chuva para o Commodore, sem apreciar a arquitetura clássica coreana ou o jardim magnífico. Cheguei ensopada na recepção sendo novamente apanhada por um ar condicionado que funcionava a todo o vapor. A recepcionista ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se soubesse que eu não deveria estar ali. Eu sabia que não deveria estar mesmo, estava arruinando o tapete com a água que escorria das minhas roupas molhadas. Apenas mais um item a ser acrescentado na lista de destruições.

Quis um quarto. Ela disse que estava tudo cheio. primavera, as pessoas viajavam para as praias lindas de Busan. Então, me lembrei da reserva e bem sem vontade, ela me atendeu e fui ao quarto designado. Sozinha, demorou algum tempo para voltar a funcionar. Me livrei das roupas molhadas e me vesti com o roupão do hotel. Fui para a cama e me encolhi ali, achando que se eu fosse pequena o suficiente, não poderia causar nenhuma destruição.

O esforço foi tremendo e nem mesmo notei quando adormeci.


	15. Males que vem para o bem

**[JiYong]**

Soube que uma tempestade atingiu Busan naquele dia, com direito a tudo: raios, ventania, granizo. O clima fez com que eu atrasasse ainda mais. Mesmo assim, havia muitas vantagens em ser uma pessoa de posses e uma delas é que eu podia estar onde quisesse porque sempre haveria alguém que estaria disposto a me levar, pelo preço certo. DooJoon-sshi não ficou feliz com a minha decisão, mas o ignoraria por ora. O mais importante era ter certeza que Mo YunJi e meu filho estavam bem.

O Commodore era um dos meus hotéis favoritos. A decoração coreana do lugar sempre me alegrava, esperava que YunJi tivesse notado e percebido que eu sou um homem de bom gosto. Adorava a piscina aquecida e o restaurante internacional, o Admiral Yi. Sempre que visitava Busan, eu dava um jeito de pedir comida de lá, mesmo que eles não possuíssem serviço de entrega - e novamente outra vantagem de ser rico. Por sorte, cheguei antes do restaurante fechar e poderia pedir um jantar, certamente Mo YunJi ficaria satisfeita com a comida também. 

Fui informado o andar onde ela estava e notei que o hotel estava cheio, com dois casamentos mais turistas de férias das belas praias de Busan. Tinha sorte de saber que sempre havia quartos para reservas e por ser quem eu sou, me deixaram ficar com um. Não era o que eu estava acostumado, mas estava tudo bem para uma emergência. Sai do elevador no andar certo e quase corri pelo corredor, batendo com impaciência na porta.

Mo YunJi demorou para abrir e quando o fez, eu segurei ao ar ao vê-la. Usava um roupão do hotel que não estava preso corretamente e deixava a mostra o vale dos seios, o rosto estava avermelhado e inchado, indicando que ela esteve chorando ou dormindo, ou os dois ou não nessa ordem. O cabelo loiro… Fiquei gelado ao perceber que alguma fã poderia ter reconhecido ela e a ter apanhado no caminho. O cabelo loiro que ia até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, sumiu. Embora tivesse bagunçado e úmido, foi como se uma pessoa louca o tivesse cortado com uma tesoura cega.

“Mo YunJi… Você está bem?” perguntei, a empurrei suavemente para trás e entrei no quarto, fechando a porta com o pé. Toquei o cabelo dela, me enchendo de raiva por saber que alguém pudesse ter encostado um dedo na minha garota. “Oh, o que fizeram com seu cabelo?”.

Ela coçou os olhos e caminhou devagar para a cama bagunçada. Sentou-se ali e me encarou. Me aproximei dela, me atirei de joelhos na sua frente e toquei as pernas dela, com carinho. Estava tentando ler o rosto dela ou saber se ela estava ferida em algum lugar.

“Elas te acharam não foi? Você está ferida?” perguntei e ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

“Quem? Do que está falando?” Mo YunJi quis saber.

“As fãs… Claro! Olha só o seu cabelo! Elas te machucaram?” falei, muito preocupado.

“Não, eu não achei ninguém…” ela murmurou, fechou os olhos e pressionou um ponto no meio da testa. Então, passou a mão no cabelo úmido e embaraçado. “Eu cortei o cabelo” ela disse. Bem, eu tinha certeza que o verbo cortar não podia ser aplicado ao que havia acontecido na cabeça dela.

“Você… Cortou?” perguntei, engolindo em seco todas as coisas que estava pensando sobre um possível ataque.

“É” ela disse e desceu a mão pelo rosto, puxando a franja no processo “eu fiquei ansiosa e cortei o cabelo”. Não, ela não cortou. Ela massacrou o cabelo dela. Era como se tivesse usado um cortador de gramas com lâminas cegas e quebradas. Já era possível ver que estava desbotando e que a raiz escura já estava aparecendo. Ela destruiu o cabelo dela, mas guardei a informação para mim mesmo. “O que está fazendo aqui? Eu podia ter ido de trem, eu te disse”.

“Não, não poderia. Estava preocupado… Tem gente na porta da sua casa, descobriram onde você mora… Eles podem querer te fazer mal…” disse e acariciei as pernas dela, me aproximando mais. Ela as abriu e deixou que eu ficasse entre elas. O toque por cima do roupão era inocente até o laço mal feito abrir.

Eu realmente não sabia se ela fazia isso de propósito ou era porque estava dormindo. Eu não queria saber, na verdade. Simplesmente achava encantador.

“Me fazer mal?” ela me fitou, parecendo notar de verdade o tamanho da repercussão do artigo. Os olhos castanhos ficaram marejados e ela deu um sorriso triste. Ela não deveria sorrir daquela forma. “Está tudo bem, eu acho”.

“Claro que não está” passei o polegar no rosto dela para apanhar uma lágrima e notei que ela estava gelada. “Você não precisa mais ficar com medo… Eu vim aqui para ficar com você”. Ela tocou a minha mão e empurrou contra o rosto dela. Fechou os olhos e esfregou o rosto com cuidado. O fato dela ser tão fofa e parecer tão sozinha despertou alguma coisa dentro de mim. Tudo bem, ela tinha estragado o cabelo dela, mas isso não a deixava menos desejável ou coisa do tipo.

Alias, era o contrário. Talvez porque eu só ficasse pensando nela o tempo todo ou porque eu sabia que ela estava sem sutiã, ficava excitado por estar perto dela. E nos últimos encontros, eu não tive qualquer prazer sexual em sua companhia - muito embora eu tenha me masturbado pensando no que queria fazer com ela.

Não estava pensando quando a beijei. E eu acho que ela não estava pensando também quando me deixou deitar em cima dela e correspondeu aos beijos com a mesma vontade que me tomava os sentidos. As pernas abertas que envolviam meu corpo, o gemido baixo quando parei de beijá-la para afastar o roupão e tocar um dos seios. A vi fechar os olhos, morder os lábios úmidos e arquear o corpo.

Como um homem podia raciocinar assim? Voltei a beijá-la, minha mão apertando o seio com força, minha ereção doendo dentro da minha calça. Lá estava novamente aquele desejo voraz que tomava conta de tudo quando um de nós dava uma pequena brecha. Soltei os lábios e beijei o pescoço, enquanto ela se contorcia embaixo de mim. Minha outra mão afastou o roupão, revelando o corpo nu.

Ela gemeu em protesto quando eu me afastei para arrancar - literalmente, a minha roupa. Fiquei de pé e YunJi sentou-se na cama para me ajudar e a cada parte do meu corpo que aparecia, quando ela empurrava a roupa, ela beijava. Foi tão rápido quando ela abaixou minha calça, apanhou meu pênis e levou a boca. Eu quis falar que ela não precisava fazer isso, mas não houve tempo. Mudei de ideia da mesma hora, claro que precisava, era necessário até. Meu deus, que boca de veludo. 

Queria terminar de tirar a roupa, mas também queria manter minha mão no cabelo dela, segurando a cabeça para que ela continuasse. Mo YunJi lambeu, soprou, beijou, chupou. Ela estava com ele na boca e ergueu os olhos para ver a minha reação. Então, docemente ela soltou e ficou com ele perto do rosto. “Quero que você dentro de mim, agora” ela murmurou, lambendo os lábios.

YunJi deitou-se no meio da cama e eu fui atrás dela, finalmente sem as roupas. Só pensei que deveria retribuir a caricia e porque não suportaria ficar sem o gosto dela mais alguns dias. Toquei as pernas, ela as abriu para mim e eu olhei para o sexo dela e o toquei com a mão. Ela estava molhada, ela sempre parecia estar pronta para mim. Meu dedo deslizou com suavidade, espalhando a lubrificação e ela estava com os olhos fixos em mim. Deus do céu, eu queria tanto comê-la que meu pau estava latejando, mas ainda iria prolongar a minha tortura. Enfiei minha cabeça entre as pernas dela e a provei com os lábios e língua. Escutei o gemido longo e me dediquei a explorar aquele lugarzinho com cuidado, enquanto meu dedo entrava e saia dentro dela.

Mo YunJi contorceu-se na cama, suas mãos torceram o roupão, ela estava murmurando meu nome num estado de êxtase que me surpreendia. Senti ela estremecer e chupei o sexo inchado. Quando meu nome soou pelo quarto, eu afastei a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela estava respirando rápido, os olhos estavam brilhantes e marejados. “JiYong-sshi…” ela murmurou e eu avancei novamente para cima dela. YunJi ergueu o quadril para facilitar tudo e assim que entrei dentro dela, gemi, feliz. 

Movimentos vindos do quadril dela de encontro ao meu. Adorava o fato dela não ser preguiçosa no sexo. Era por isso que eu devia me casar com ela. Apertei um seio e ela gemeu, mexendo ainda mais contra mim. Quando notei, ela estava chorando. Se eu tinha um alerta, ele nunca disparou antes, ao menos, não da forma que acontecia agora. Parei de me mover, dando preferência por ficar dentro dela. “Mo YunJi?” a chamei e ela passou as costas das mãos no rosto.

“Não pare… Eu quero mais forte… Até que eu não pense em mais nada...” pediu. Claramente havia algo errado com ela e comigo também, porque eu voltei a me mexer e ela gemeu de satisfação. A observei ter um outro orgasmo, mas nem isso afastou as lágrimas. Eu estava me sentindo péssimo e terminei logo depois dela, mesmo porque, não havia meios de continuar com ela apertando daquele jeito. Os corpos foram criados para se encaixar, mas o meu e o dela, o encaixe e combinação eram perfeitos.

Sentei na cama, ao lado dela. YunJi deu as costas e escondeu o rosto. Puxou o roupão e se cobriu embaixo dele. “Eu te machuquei?” perguntei, tocando o ombro dela. “Mo YunJi?”.

“Não vamos mais fazer isso… Eu não quero destruir mais nada” ela respondeu, a voz abafada pelo roupão.

“Você não está destruindo nada” respondi e afastei o tecido para olhá-la. Parecendo tão frágil e pequena, Mo YunJi estava chorando. “Você está criando… Criando uma familia comigo” disse e ela me olhou, mordendo o lábio. Não estava convencida, mas estava prestando atenção. “Eu vim para te levar para casa, para a nossa casa. Eu te disse, YunJi-sshi, você e o bebê são prioridades. Não me incomodei de ter viajado até aqui porque precisava ter certeza”.

Ela riu. “Você diz essas coisas e eu só consigo pensar que atravessou o país para transar comigo”. Limpei as lágrimas dela e o corpo feminino voltou a relaxar a meu lado. “Então, isso me faz pensar em sua namorada e que não podemos fazer isso…”.

“Eu não tenho namorada”.

“E quanto a Jennie-sshi?” ela perguntou, bem séria. Acariciei o rosto dela, já não mais sentindo o incômodo pela reação dela.

“Ela não é minha namorada… Da onde tirou isso?” sequei as últimas gotas de lágrimas do rosto dela. Não chore mais, eu não sei o que fazer quando você está assim. Os olhos sempre divertidos e brilhantes de Mo YunJi estavam apagados, embora houvesse uma luz de luxuria neles.

“Ela me disse” murmurou.

“Mo YunJi, você acha que eu te pediria em casamento com uma namorada?”.

“Você pode achar que está fazendo uma obrigação social, é esperado que a grávida se case com quem a engravidou. Você disse que um filho não pode nascer sem os pais… Você ainda acha isso?” ela fez a pergunta bem baixinho, como com medo de falar alto e sumir minha convicção.

“Ainda acho sim, sempre vou achar. Se não achasse, não teria vindo até aqui. Eu não sei quem falou aquelas coisas para o site de fofocas, mas garanto que alguém está investigando isso. O que eu sei é que você não pode voltar para a sua casa e que vai para a minha assim que sairmos desse hotel. Eu vou proteger você e o nosso filho, por isso que estou aqui”.

Os olhos dela ficaram com lágrimas novamente, dessa vez, ela sorriu timidamente. “Você quer mesmo que eu entre em sua vida? Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia… Eu destruo coisas”. O tom dela era tão sofrido que fiquei chateado por ouvir uma afirmação dessa com tamanha força. Ela não podia acreditar nisso, não fazia jus a imagem poderosa que possuía dela em minha mente. Aquela Mo YunJi que estava deitada nua na cama exibia um caráter maior do que aquelas palavras que a diminuiam expressavam.

“Você não faz isso” reafirmei. Toquei o ventre dela e sorri. “E Mo YunJi, você já está na minha vida. Agora, não fique mais com medo que vou te proteger… Antes, devemos alimentar nosso filho. Pedirei um jantar”.

Me arrastei na cama para fazer o pedido, olhando o cardápio do Admiral Yi. Ela se aproximou de joelhos e olhou por cima do meu ombro. Indicou dois itens com frango. Antes de terminar a ligação, ela deu a volta no meu corpo e sentou-se no meu colo. Deixou os braços apoiados no meu ombro e se aproximou mais. A atendente estava perguntando alguma coisa e eu não estava ouvindo mais nada. Falei qualquer coisa e desliguei o aparelho, minhas mãos segurando-a pela cintura, a puxando para mais perto.

“A Jennie-sshi realmente não namora com você?” ela perguntou com os lábios bem próximos ao meu. Realmente não fazia ideia de onde ela concluiu isso. Fiz que não com a cabeça. “Então” os olhos dela vagaram por meu rosto e seus lábios ficaram bem próximos, quase tocando “não estou destruindo nada…”.

“Se eu tivesse uma namorada, ela seria você” respondi e notei o sorriso dela. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos de desejo e ela molhou os lábios.

“Você não é tão bem sucedido assim” respondeu e me beijou.

Ela era a garota mais estranha que eu já conheci. Num instante, estava com sono, em outro estava excitada, depois triste e excitada, finalmente, muito excitada. Só podia ser culpa da gravidez, ela não dava qualquer sinal de excitação quando estávamos juntos antes da primeira transa.

Aquela posição deixaria minhas pernas dormentes, mas não recusei a escolha. Sendo a segunda vez, pude me concentrar mais e fazer durar por mais tempo. Ela movia-se em cima de mim, gemendo e murmurando que adorava meu pênis. Eu tinha que responder com a verdade, que aquela parte do meu corpo adorava ela também estar dentro dela e sentir tudo. Durante aquele ato, ela parecia extasiada com o vai e vem, as vezes, gritava sem se incomodar que o prédio inteiro pudesse ouvir. Eu estava ali, apenas emprestando meu corpo, apreciando a viagem sexual dela.

Ao final, ela deixou seu corpo cair de encontro ao meu. Respirava rápido na minha orelha. Sentia o pulsar das paredes internas devido ao orgasmo e sentia meu próprio pau seguir o mesmo ritmo. Ela beijou meu pescoço e saiu de cima de mim, deitado na cama. Eu deitei ao lado dela.

Não conversamos, apenas nos olhamos. O dedo indicador tocou minhas tatuagens e permiti a exploração curiosa. “Estou com fome” ela murmurou, deslizando o dedo pela tatuagem do ombro. “Meu deus, espero que um dia eu não me sinta mais assim”.

“Se sinta como? Você está bem?”.

“Me sinta como se não houvesse outro homem no mundo que possa me dar mais prazer do que você. Toda vez que eu te vejo, eu quero transar… Ao menos, isso ajuda a esquecer as outras coisas”.

A facilidade com que ela falava desse assuntos sempre me deixava encabulado. Mo YunJi não se incomodava de verdade. Ela saiu da cama, depois de beliscar meu peito. Eu a olhei, enquanto ela caminhava para o banheiro, sem ter problema com sua nudez ou com a devastação em seu cabelo lindo.

“Hey, Mo YunJi” a chamei antes dela sumir no banheiro “vamos namorar”. Ela sorriu, olhou para o chão e depois para mim, não respondeu e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta.


	16. Vislumbre do Futuro

**[YunJi]**

JiYong tinha razão quando falou da comida do restaurante. Prometi a mim mesma que quando voltasse a visitar minha família, jantaria no restaurante do hotel. Não me surpreendia que ele soubesse dessas coisas, ainda estava tentando entender o “eu peguei um avião para vir te buscar” e queria achar que isso estava certo, mesmo que gritasse que era exagerado.

Depois de tomar banho e vestir o outro roupão do hotel, jantamos. Ele estava animado, sorria o tempo todo, o que fazia com seus olhos ficassem menores. Certamente que aquele sorriso valia milhões e arrebatava almas no caminho. Acabava sorrindo também, a satisfação dele me alegrava. Ele era uma companhia boa para a minha tristeza, poderia transar e esquecer da sensação ruim que me corroia. Ele ajudava nisso, era bastante satisfatório.

“Bem, Mo YunJi, você não me disse ainda o que veio fazer aqui” ele perguntou, sentado do outro lado da mesa redonda com os pratos que pediu entre nós. Cheirava a sabonete do hotel, retirando aquele cheiro de tabaco que se insinuava nas roupas dele. Tinha enrolado somente uma toalha preta do hotel na cintura, ainda podia apreciar o corpo dele e suas muitas tatuagens. O cabelo dele estava úmido e repartia-se sozinho no meio, formando uma onda de cada lado. Ele deve ter passado a mão no cabelo uma ou duas vezes, eu gostava que ele não se importasse tanto assim em ficar bonito quando estava comigo porque ele estava muito bonito. “O que existe em Busan para fazê-la vir até aqui?”.

Pensei em minha mãe e tia. Ao menos, minha tia ficaria feliz em saber que eu não estava envolvida com um cara comprometido. Ainda era estranho pensar nisso, quem não preferiria estar com ele? Como um grande artista podia estar sozinho? Tudo bem, HaeSol também estava solteiro, mas ele era do tipo melancólico e produzia melhor quando estava nessa fase.

“Vim visitar pessoas” respondi, espetando uma vagem cozida e colocando na boca. O tempero daquela comida era excepcional.

“Devem ser importantes para você fazer essa viagem longa” ele comentou, me encarando. Eu sei que ele queria saber mais, um dia eu contaria, não poderia ser hoje. Apenas concordei com a cabeça. Não queria me concentrar em minha tristeza e não queria pensar que ele se importava comigo e como isso era fofo.

“Então, quer dizer que se eu voltar para a minha casa, eu posso ser agredida?” perguntei, mesmo com ele tendo me explicado todos os pontos sobre isso. JiYong parecia verdadeiramente preocupado e só pude concluir que ele seria uma pai excelente. Eu gostaria de ter tido alguém assim na minha vida. “Não vou poder voltar?”.

“Não é necessário. Você ia se mudar para a minha casa, de qualquer forma. Eu mando alguém pegar suas coisas e você estará segura. Você está grávida, Mo YunJi, precisa ser cuidada como a coisa mais importante do mundo” ele garantiu e apanhou o copo com cerveja, para beber um gole.

Olhei para o chão e concordei. Não era mais sobre mim, era sobre a criança também. Ela precisava nascer bem, para isso, era necessário que tivesse uma boa gestação. Meu telefone tocou e me levantei para atender. Era HaeSol. JiYong girou no banco confortável e ficou me olhando, enquanto eu falava com meu amigo.

“Julie, você está bem? O  _hyung_  já chegou ai?”.

“Não, não… Está tudo bem, ele está aqui comigo… As coisas ficaram bem?” perguntei e me virei de costas a JiYong para que ele não pudesse ver minha cara, eu devia estar fazendo cara de sofrimento. Eu sentia que estava pela pista dada em minha voz. Toquei o meio da testa para tentar disfarçar.

“Já disse que está tudo bem… Você precisa ter mais fé em mim”.

Eu tinha tanta. Deus, aquele nó estava na minha garganta novamente. A ideia sufocante que eu causei tudo aquilo, minha destruição. Não conseguia mais falar. Comecei a tremer. Então, um abraço me envolveu e me puxou contra um corpo quente. Um soluço escapou de meus lábios apesar do meu esforço. Duas mãos me tocaram com cuidado e senti a respiração dele na minha orelha. Meu braço não tinha mais força e desceu, antes que o celular caísse no chão, JiYong o apanhou e terminou a ligação, dizendo um seco “ligamos depois” a HaeSol. Ele jogou o celular na cama desfeita e voltou a me abraçar com força.

Uma lágrima teimosa venceu a minha determinação de não fraquejar. JiYong beijou meu pescoço, não era um beijo para iniciar algo, mas meu corpo nunca entenderia isso. Eu poderia me entregar a ele naquele momento somente para que a dor cessasse.

“Mo YunJi, tudo vai ficar bem” Kwon JiYong murmurou e abri bem os olhos, não acreditando no que escutei. “Você não precisa ficar com medo, não está mais sozinha, eu estou aqui com você”.

Me fez girar em seus braços e nos encaramos. Ele tocou minha franja e afastou do rosto, depois, como havia feito antes, deslizou o polegar pelo meu rosto para apagar a marca da lágrima. Beijou abaixo do meu olho, desceu para um beijo na bochecha e depois nos lábios. Quis tentar não tremer com o gesto carinhoso, mas falhei. Recebi a língua dele, sabendo que ele estava fazendo uma promessa e eu, por ser idiota, estava acreditando nela. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que alguém me beijou com o mesmo carinho.

“Vamos terminar de jantar, YunJi-sshi” ele determinou e me levou para a cadeira que eu estava ocupando antes. Ele sorriu daquela maneira alegre quando eu sentei e ele voltou a se sentar onde estava. Me serviu um copo d’água e indicou com o dedo para que eu bebesse. Eu o fiz e notei que estava sedenta. Ele novamente sorriu e abaixei os olhos, tímida. “Você é tão fofa… Quer ver um filme depois?”.

Concordei com a cabeça. Terminarmos o jantar, usei uma das escovas de dentes dadas pelo hotel e depois fui para a cama. Ele já tinha organizado os travesseiros contra a parede e abriu os braços quando eu coloquei o primeiro joelho na cama. Engatinhei até os braços dele e me acomodei ali, ouvindo o coração dele bater suavemente.

Enquanto ele zapeava pelos canais, atrás de algum filme, eu vi que estava passando um dos filmes da série Halloween - eu poderia reconhecer aquela cena da Laurie andando escondida, fugindo do irmão. Ele passou direito e deixou num filme da Sandra Bullock. Eu me mexi incomodada nos braços dele e ouvi a risada suave. “É sério?” perguntou, apanhou o controle e voltou os canais até o filme. Fiquei feliz, acomodada e atenta, enquanto via Michael Myers perseguir sua irmã. No escuro do quarto, apenas os gritos do filme e os pulos de susto de JiYong.

Jamais teria esperado por isso.

Dormimos após o final do filme. Pela manhã transamos pois eu sempre achava um desperdício perder uma ereção tão natural. Como forma de tortura pelo filme da noite passada, ele fez tudo vagarosamente, divertindo-se com meus pedidos para que acelerasse o processo. Não possuía qualquer pressa quando beijou a parte interna das minhas coxas ou lambeu meus seios. Apesar de querer que ele se apressasse, estava amando sua dedicação. O toque dele me fazia alucinar, me tirava do lugar onde estava e me lançava num universo de prazer infinito. Quis pensar que a gravidez estava contribuindo para a ideia de que jamais encontraria outro homem como ele, alguém que meu corpo aprovasse da mesma maneira.

Tornou-se um hábito eu gritar quando ele me penetrava. A verdade é que não era o tipo escandalosa, mas não havia outra forma de expressar todo o tesão que sentia. Estava tão sensível, tão molhada e tão pronta. Acreditava de todo o coração que o lugar do pau dele era dentro de mim, uma crença que só me traria problemas futuros, mas que para o presente, me deixava ainda mais alucinada para fazer sexo com ele. Os gritos tornaram-se parte da sensibilidade da gravidez. Escutava a risada dele e como ele parecia me testar, mudando o movimento ou a cadência. Meus gritos indicavam o melhor jeito e JiYong seguia o que meu corpo queria. Dedicado e focado.

Ao final, ficava sem forças, espalhada pela cama, inteiramente satisfeita. Por mais que pensasse, não conseguia entender porque era tão bom quando era com ele. Novamente, culpava a gravidez por isso. Isso explicaria todo aquele tesão.

Houve tempo de tomar o café-da-manhã antes dele pedir um carro para nos levar ao aeroporto. Sugeri voltarmos de trem e ele achou graça da minha tentativa, dizendo que ele era muito famoso para estar num lugar tão público. “O avião é melhor”, ele garantiu “tem poltronas confortáveis e dentro de duas horas estaremos em Seul”.

Não quis discutir e acatei o que ele queria. Durante o trajeto até o aeroporto, no voo, e a ida até o apartamento, ele segurou a minha mão. Como se fossemos mesmo um casal, como se não houvesse qualquer problema com isso. Novamente, eu permiti que fosse assim. JiYong me olhava e sorria, a felicidade dele era contagiante. Ele me fazia vislumbrar um futuro a seu lado.

Seria ótimo para o bebê, pensava o tempo todo. Aquele era meu sonho, ter um filho e ter um pai presente. Começava a acreditar que tudo era de verdade. Quando entramos na casa e ele me beijou, falando que era um beijo de boas-vindas, eu, finalmente, sorrio.


	17. Eu, do lado de fora

**[HaeSol]**

O manequim de YunJi devia pesar uma tonelada. Eu nunca carreguei algo tão pesado em minha antes. Quando deixei a peça no chão, respirei aliviado. Ali, no apartamento do  _hyung_ , YunJi tinha um quarto para as coisas que possuía atrás de sua cortina verde - devidamente instalada na porta - da sua antiga casa. GDragon era dono de dois andares daquele prédio, três se contasse com o que os pais viviam, um deles era a casa onde ele não recebia ninguém, outro era aquele andar, onde ele dava festas, tinha cozinha, salão de jogos, estúdio de música e aquele quarto que tinha sido reservado outrora para os presentes dos fãs. Eram ursinhos, cartas, faixas, garrafas com bebidas, chocolates. O lugar era grande, ele mandou pôr as coisas dele em caixas plásticas no canto e disse que YunJi poderia usar o restante do espaço. Ela, por sua vez, estava feliz, não comentou nada sobre os presentes dados ou o porque dele guardar coisas que não mexeria.

Era importante que ela tivesse aquele espaço criativo, mesmo que agora que a criatura que ela estava trabalhando se desfez com a mudança. A roupa não tinha sido devidamente costurada, ela tinha feito pontos nos tecidos, apenas para manter a ideia. Um chifre já tinha caído, o outro caiu com o transporte. Apesar disso, ela estava ali no quartinho, organizando seus desenhos. Usava um shorts preto, meias que iam até os joelhos e uma camiseta azul (um achado nas roupas escuras dela) que era dois números maiores que o corpo esguio. YunJi prendeu a franja com dois grampos bem colocados, com enfeites de caveiras. O batom escuro e o lápis no olhos traziam de volta a minha amiga.

YunJi andou esquisita nos últimos dois dias, desde que soubera do site e da fofoca online. Eu sabia que havia algo de errado com ela, mas também sabia que ela não gostava de se abrir, ao menos, não com facilidade. Alguém devia ter falado algo indevido e a deixado nesse estado alerta que eu detestava.

Limpei o suor da testa e ela riu. “Ah,  _Big Bro_ , eu nem acredito que vou ter um lugar para as minhas coisas! E tão incrível que isso possa estar acontecendo…” minha amiga disse e limpou o manequim pesado com um pano úmido. Ali estavam todas as suas coisas, os tecidos, a máquina de costura, o compressor de ar, as tintas, a maleta de maquiagem grande e de rodinhas com os produtos da Kryolan, as massas e tudo mais o que ela precisava para fazer as máscaras. Ela ficou de costas e começou a pregar a parede para colocar um quadro. Foi quando notei a marca na coxa dela, roxa, feita por uma boca que eu esperava que fosse humana.

“Julie, você está perdendo o controle com o  _hyung_?” perguntei, fazendo referência a uma fala de Julie Walker em Return Of The Living Dead 3. Coitada que falava isso e morria em seguida. YunJi riu até perder as forças. Eu mesmo ri, ela tinha entendido a referência porque antes de morrer, Julie estava fazendo sexo com seu namorado imbecil.

“Sim, eu sempre perco o controle com ele” ela respondeu, secando as lágrimas e piscou para mim. “Ele disse que não tem namorada, então, não tem problema”.

A ajudei a pregar o quadro quando vi que ela não ia conseguir porque ainda estava rindo. Depois de por o poster de Kika, protagonista de Helldriver, a cena que ela se tornou a rainha zumbi. Aquela decoração dava o ar de pertencimento. YunJi olhou o material da sala e sorriu.

“Parece que você tem tudo o que precisa para continuar… Ainda vai participar do evento de outono do encontro?”. Duas vezes por ano, a organização de zumbis sul-coreanos fazia um festival de fantasias. YunJi e eu já tínhamos participado de duas edições.

“Sim, eu vou. E você ainda é meu modelo” ela informou, depois me empurrou para fora da sala “agora, vamos sair que você vai me dar azar se ficar onde eu crio as coisas”. Fomos até a cozinha daquele andar e ela serviu limonada. Vê-la segurando aquele copo caríssimo, com o ambiente repleto de pôsteres e vasos caros atrás dela, me fazia sentir o deslocamento. Acho que ela também sentia, dava sorrisos tímidos de vez em quando. “Ele disse que eu podia receber você somente aqui, espero que não se incomode. Ele não gosta de gente na casa dele”. 

Casa dele, não nossa casa. Casa dele. Entendido, Mo YunJi. Sua fala tratava daquele deslocamento, ela estava se justificando, sem necessidade.

“Está tudo bem, eu só vim uma vez aqui, para uma festa. É estranho pensar que você está aqui”.

YunJi concordou com a cabeça e ficou encarando o copo de cristal, batendo com a ponta dos dedos no vidro fino, as unhas curtas com o esmalte que precisava ser removido. “Você acha que está tudo bem? Ficar aqui? Eu não vou destruir a carreira dele, ou algo do tipo, não é?”.

“Claro que não” cobri a mão dela com a minha. Eu sabia que havia algo errado. “Eu já disse que você não deveria pensar essas coisas, você vai ter seu espaço de criação, deveria se focar nisso e cuidar do bebê. Precisa de portfólio para levar as emissoras. Tem que se concentrar nisso, em criar novas coisas”.

Ela deu um sorriso triste e concordou com a cabeça. Virou a mão e apertou a minha. Nos encaramos, refazendo nossos laços de irmãos. YunJi era tão preciosa para mim que sua tristeza era a minha tristeza. Queria confortá-la, mas não sei o quanto ela permitiria.

Nossa conexão estava acontecendo. Foi até ouvir um pigarro mais alto da minha vida. Eu e ela olhamos para o lado e lá estava o dono do apartamento. E cara, eu podia afirmar que ele não estava feliz.

“Espero não estar interrompendo algo” ele disse e afastei a minha mão de YunJi, voltando a segurar o copo de cristal com o líquido esbranquiçado. Devia ter acabado de voltar de alguma reunião, somente isso justificaria o rosto dele sem maquiagem e aquela roupa simples da coleção exclusiva da Channel (ainda assim, simples). “Todas as suas coisas já estão aqui, YunJi-sshi?” ele perguntou e não conseguiu disfarçar a raiva no tom de voz.

“Sim, HaeSol trouxe o que faltava. Coisas que só ele pode ver”.

“Só ele pode ver? O que tem de tão especial?”.

“São minhas criações… Eu te disse, eu sou maquiadora de monstros” YunJi respondeu e deu um breve sorriso quando olhou para mim. “Eu não gosto que vejam as minhas coisas sem estarem terminadas, mas abri uma exceção já que era necessário o transporte”.

GDragon ergueu a sobrancelha direita e fez um bico com os lábios. Serviu-se de limonada também e sentou-se ao lado de YunJi, me encarando como se eu fosse algum tipo de rival. Então, olhou para a garota, esticando o braço passando por trás da cadeira, num abraço sutil, inclinando-se na direção dela. “Espero que eu possa olhar essas coisas antes de estarem terminadas também”.

“Desculpe, mas não pode”. Meu deus, YunJi, sua franqueza ia causar ainda mais confusão. Mas conhecendo como a conhecia, sabia que ela seria irredutível nisso.

“Eu não vejo enquanto ela não acabar… Como sou o modelo, as vezes eu vejo partes do processo quando ela está montando a máscaras e a maquiagem, mas está concluindo” eu disse, para tentar acalmá-lo. Isso não ajudou.

“Ah por que não estou surpreso que seja você o modelo?” ele apertou tão forte o copo que achei que ia partir em suas mãos.

Dei um sorriso curto e YunJi não se incomodou. Hyung pareceu notar nosso mal estar e nos encarou, com uma expressão ciumenta. “Bem, eu tenho novidades. Jennie-yah descobriu quem entrou em contato com o site. Era um funcionário da iluminação, foi demitido hoje”.

Escutei sobre isso na agência. Jennie estava assumindo a investigação, falaram que ela achava um absurdo o que foi dito nas redes sociais e que ia defender a imagem de YunJi. Eu confesso que achei o discurso estranho, todos na agência achavam que minha amiga era uma ladra, todos - talvez não GDragon porque ele sabia da verdade. Não havia porque alguém defender uma ladra.

Além do mais, dizia respeito a mim mesmo. Eu entrei com um processo contra o site e estava acalmando meus fãs nas redes sociais, dizendo que tudo se tratava de mentiras. Ainda assim, passado três dias, havia pessoas na porta de YunJi, esperando que ela aparecesse. O pessoal da mudança passou por eles e como foram seguidos, levaram aquelas pessoas para um passeio por Seul. Demorou horas até conseguirem despistar e poder trazer os poucos pertences. Ao menos, isso eu não poderia reclamar, GDragon- _hyung_  era bem cuidado e paciente quando se tratava de sua vida e suas coisas, ele agia com a mesma cautela em relação a YunJi.

Talvez, ele estivesse se apaixonando por ela. Ou talvez fosse porque ela era a mãe do seu filho. Qualquer que fosse a resposta, estava tudo bem por mim, YunJi merecia o cuidado que estava recebendo e estava feliz que ela parecia receptiva a esse tipo de carinho.

“Quem?” YunJi perguntou, me tirando das minhas especulações silenciosas.

“Park JinSun… Você o conhecia?”  _hyung_  perguntou dada a expressão de descrença que tomou conta do rosto de YunJi. Eu não sabia quem era, mas se havia um nome, poderia ser o final daquela situação incômoda.

“Ele disse porque fez isso?”.

“Disse que precisava de dinheiro para a família, esposa grávida e essas coisas”  _hyung_  comentou, sem dar muita atenção. “Ele assinou um papel confessando o que fez. Kim Jennie devia ser detetive, ela é muito boa em descobrir coisas”.

“Esposa grávida?” YunJi balbuciou. “Eu quero ver a confissão, você pode…?”.

“Não há necessidade, ela está bem aqui” ele puxou o celular do bolso da calça e mostrou algo a ela. Apenas os observei do outro lado da mesa. “Vê? Ele confessou tudo. Essa carta foi entregue ao presidente hoje. Ainda bem que esse homem não está mais na agência, ele causou estragos desnecessários por dinheiro”.

YunJi segurou o celular e notei que ela leu e releu. “Eu não posso acreditar nisso” disse, ao final, e me passou o celular para que eu lesse a foto da carta que foi enviada por Jennie. Precisava de dinheiro, minha esposa está grávida, o salário não é suficiente, vi uma oportunidade de ganhar um dinheiro fácil, me desculpem, eu fui fraco.

Saber que o responsável seria punido, me deixava aliviado. Ou deveria deixar, mas a forma como YunJi estava tensa me indicava que havia algo errado com isso.

“O que está errado, Ju… YunJi-yah?” me corrige a tempo e devolvi o celular ao dono.

“Park JinSun não tem esposa… Ele não pode ter uma esposa” ela disse e olhou para GDragon. “Você tem certeza que isso está certo?”.

“O que está errado nisso?” ele perguntou.

“Ele é… Eu não posso falar… Eu prometi que não falaria” ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado.

“Está guardando um segredo de alguém que te prejudicou?” GDragon perguntou, muito, mais muito aborrecido.

“Isso está errado, não pode ter sido ele!” YunJi insistiu e encarou o  _hyung_  enfurecido.

“Você não vai falar, não é? Ótimo! Parece que você prefere manter o segredo de alguém que quis seu mal a compartilhar comigo que somente quero o seu bem” ele se levantou e empurrou a cadeira com força para trás. Me olhou e eu nunca o tinha visto tão bravo em minha vida. Alias, eu pensei que nada poderia aborrecê-lo pois ele tratava tudo como um caso de tédio. “Você, Zion. T, pode agradecer Jennie depois, ela parecia mais comprometida em descobrir a verdade do que você, sendo que, seu nome estava citado. Ela fez isso porque gosta de YunJi e deve ser agradecida”.

Dito isso, o dono da casa bebeu a limonada que ele mesmo se serviu num só gole e caminhou para onde ficava a escada que levava ao andar debaixo. “Ele é gay” YunJi disse alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse antes de descer. “Ele é gay” ela repetiu e olhou para a mesa. Vi o  _hyung_  voltar, meio desacreditado. “Espero que esteja feliz agora” ela murmurou, olhando para ele. “Ele não pode ter esposa porque ele não gosta de mulheres, ele não pode ter uma esposa grávida porque ele nunca dormiria com uma mulher”.

“Como é que você sabe disso?” GDragon perguntou.

YunJi não o olhou mais. Se eu a conhecia bem, e eu a conhecia, ela estava furiosa por ter revelado algo que não lhe pertencia. O segredo não era dela para que ela falasse abertamente sobre ele.

“Julie?” acabei murmurando e ela me encarou. Então, ela ficou de pé e se afastou do  _hyung_.

“Você quer andar um pouco, Big Bro? Eu acho que preciso de ar” perguntou e nem esperou a resposta, saindo andando em direção a porta. Eu me levantei, me curvei rapidamente e sai correndo atrás dela.

“Isso! Vá exibir seu namorado por ai e contar a ele todos os segredos que você esconde de mim” Kwon JiYong disse e eu olhei para trás apenas para ver ele sozinho na cozinha, desfazendo o penteado com fúria. Bem, ele não deveria ter falado essas coisas. Alcancei YunJi no hall usando as sullipos. Ela estava secando uma lágrima do rosto com uma mão e com a outra apertava o botão do elevador sem parar.

A porta espelhada abriu e ela entrou com rapidez. Eu a segui, ainda calçando os tênis. Lá dentro, ela bateu os pés e me encarou “Por que ele faz isso? Eu o odeio tanto por isso… Eu não devia ter vindo morar com ele, não devia!”.

“Você não precisava ter falado”.

“Como não? Ele vai achar que não temos elos suficientes para essa relação, ele pode não querer mais a criança…”.

“Julie, isso não vai acontecer. Eu acho que ele estava com ciúme” murmurei e ajeitei os óculos.

“Ciúme?” ela abriu a boca como se não tivesse cogitado isso. “Por que ele teria ciúme? Ele não gosta de ninguém!” falou e apontou para cima. Secou outra lágrima e cruzou os braços.

“Julie, eu acho que você deveria se acalmar… O bebê…” murmurei.

O elevador abriu no térreo. Ela saiu primeiro “ele está muito enganado se acha que pode controlar minha vida” afirmou, furiosa “eu não dou a mínima para o ciúme dele”. Meu olhar encontrou a outra pessoa que estava no hall e que abriu passagem para Mo YunJi assim que notou que a garota estava fora de si. Ela me reconheceu assim como eu a reconheci. Era a mãe do  _hyung_ , Han SiRan. Elegantemente vestida, carregando um maço de rosas vermelhas. Eu a cumprimentei, pedi desculpas e corri atrás de YunJi. A senhora nos observou da porta e novamente, eu me virei e pedi desculpas com as mãos.

YunJi não saiu do prédio. Foi para o jardim e sentou-se num banco. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar e eu fiquei sem jeito. “Eu estou magoada… Eu não devia ter falado nada, me sinto como se tivesse traído JinSun-sshi… Mas você entende, não é? Se você vê uma pessoa se relacionando com alguém do mesmo sexo e essa pessoa conta tudo a você, como é que ela pode ter uma esposa? Isso não faz sentido. Além do mais, não sei porque Jennie está envolvida, ela disse que eu era uma ladra e que iria roubar as coisas dele…” ela despejou tudo, então, escondeu o rosto no meu peito e ficou em silêncio.

“Está tudo bem, Julie… Você ainda está nervosa por causa desses boatos. Eu já disse que deve se concentrar em seu bebê. Ficar brava não será bom para ele”.

“Você tem razão” murmurou e levantou a cabeça “ainda bem que tenho você ou estaria sozinha demais nesse mundo”.

“Você não está mais sozinha… Tem a mim e tem a ele. Não fique tão brava porque ele não te conhece tão bem ainda. Pense somente no bebê e tudo vai dar certo” aconselhei por não saber mais o que falar. Ela sorriu, apesar dos olhos estarem marejados. YunJi voltou a esconder o rosto em meu peito e eu olhei em volta pensando na situação que nos levou até ali.

Talvez fosse melhor investigar tudo e apurar a verdade dessa confissão.


	18. Sou um idiota

**[JiYong]**

Estava andando de um lado para o outro perto da porta quando ouvi o som do elevador. Em pânico porque não queria ser flagrado, eu corri e me atirei no sofá, tentando parecer a vontade e, mais importante, despreocupado. A porta abriu suavemente e eu não olhei, embora achasse que meu coração saltaria para fora do meu peito e cumprimentaria YunJi, acenando e gritando sobre minha ansiedade.

“Que bom que voltou, você quer comer alguma…  _Omma_?” eu me calei assim que vi minha mãe na entrada. Ela segurava um maço de rosas e estava com a sacola onde trazia a comida. Usava o vestido da Yves Saint-Laurent que comprei de presente a ela na minha última visita a Paris. Embora soubesse que minha mãe apreciava roupas tradicionais coreanas, achava fabuloso como o corte internacional lhe dava sofisticação e a empurrava para um patamar bem acima dos demais - onde era deveria permanecer.

“Está esperando alguém? Está falando com quem?” ela perguntou, entrando na casa e deixando as flores em cima da mesa. Iye-chan miou e subiu na mesa, para investigar os itens novos. Me levantei do sofá e ajeitei as roupas, indo atrás dela.

“Com ninguém…” respondi e a vi abrir a geladeira e colocar os potes lá dentro. Fiquei apreensivo que ela notasse diferença dos produtos, mas se viu, não disse nada. Ela os ajeitou, ganhando espaço, coisa milagrosa que somente mãe sabiam fazer na geladeira dos filhos solteiros e mimados, como eu.

“Sabe, vi Zion. T sair com uma garota do prédio… Tive a impressão de ter visto essa moça antes… Você sabe, a maquiagem que ela usava, é fácil reconhecer um gótico quando se vê um… Deus sabe porque essa gente fica cultuando a morte…” ela fez o sinal da cruz, como se isso pudesse afastar a imagem nefasta criada por sua mente. Mo YunJi gostava de zumbis, isso a configuraria uma pessoa que cultuava a morte? Parecia ser a vida, não? Afinal, mortos-vivos… “Enfim, Zion. T veio te visitar?” comentou, com casualidade.

Virei de costas e me afastei dela, tenso só de pensar que YunJi e Zion. T estavam juntos. Eles sempre estavam juntos, eles se comunicavam de uma maneira que me fazia sentir-se como um intruso. E eu não queria ser um invasor, eu queria fazer parte. Queria que ela me olhasse com o mesmo carinho que olhava para ele. Aliado a meu ciúme patético, ainda descobria que ela conhecia as pessoas da agência, que sabia segredos delas. Eu não era bom em guardar segredos dos outros, era um fato, mas Mo YunJi era meu maior segredo e eu não o revelei para ninguém.

“Ele veio aqui, JiYong?” minha mãe tornou a perguntar, fechando a geladeira e pegando um vaso que estava no balcão de granito da cozinha.

“Veio sim” não conseguiria mentir para ela. Minha mãe se aproximou e abriu o papel que envolvia as flores, apanhando algumas e cortando o talo.

“Tem algo que você queira me contar?” inquiriu, olhando para as flores.

“Não… Foi uma visita rápida”.

“Que pena, eu gosto tanto dele, é tão educado… Quando ele voltar, me avise que subo para fazer os biscoitos que ele gosta”.

Revirei os olhos e tentei esconder a minha raiva. Pronto, até a minha mãe gostava dele. Sentei no sofá, cruzei as pernas e deixei no canal que falava sobre agricultura nos campos alagados do Camboja. Nem reparei quando minha mãe foi embora.

Mo YunJi voltou quase três horas depois. Ela entrou sem fazer barulho e eu a olhei do sofá, enquanto a notava tirar as meias e entrar descalça. Não olhou na minha direção, apenas parou de andar quando viu as rosas no meio da mesa. Então, foi para o quarto. Vê-la me trazia alívio, mas ainda estava irritado pelo o que aconteceu.

Iye-chan ficou miando no corredor e usei essa desculpa para ir até lá. Ele estava sentado na frente da porta do quarto dela. A porta abriu um pouco e ele entrou. Ouvi o trinco e fechei os punhos, irritado. Voltei para a sala.

Confesso que ficamos assim por dois dias. Eu queria matá-la, mas Mo YunJi parecia mais farta do que eu com a situação. Ainda assim, ela não veio falar comigo. Ela não se desculpou. Saiu todos os dias, deus sabe para onde já que todas as coisas dela estavam ali, todas menos, Zion. T, e foi num desses intervalos que minha mãe apareceu.

“DooJoon-sshi disse que você vai viajar para o Japão amanhã, vim fazer sua mala” ela disse e caminhou em direção a meu quarto. Me sentia um bebezão por ter a mala feita por minha mãe, mas ela sabia bem do que eu ia precisar e toda vez que precisava de algo, estava na minha mala. Quando eu fazia a mala, esquecia de alguma coisa. Eu não sei como minha mãe conseguiria prever minhas necessidades. A segui, tentando esconder como estava chateado pela mãe do meu filho não falar comigo. “Você parece amuado, o que foi? Não quer viajar?”.

“É uma sessão de fotos da Dior com modelos japonesas, eu tenho que ir” murmurei, sentando na poltrona que tinha no quarto e observando minha mãe mexer no meu closet. Olhei o celular e nenhuma mensagem dela.

“DooJoon-sshi disse que você vai viajar com a Jennie…”.

“Sim, vamos tirar fotos pra Victoria’s Secret” respondi, desinteressado. Talvez pela primeira vez na vida não estava ansioso para ver lindas garotas em lingeries. Bem, poderia comprar alguma coisa para Mo YunJi, mas do jeito que estávamos, ela nunca mais me deixaria tocá-la e a ideia era penosa demais. Troquei o pensamento por um que eu estava sentado naquela mesma poltrona e YunJi entrava no quarto e deixava o roupão transparente cair, revelando uma combinação sexy. Esse pensamento também era doloroso. Coloquei a mão no rosto tentando evitar a ideia de perder a minha garota só porque eu era um idiota ciumento.

“Você gosta dela?”.

“ _Gosto_ ” respondi, falando de YunJi. A resposta veio de modo sincero e natural. Era falar o óbvio. Como não iria gostar? Ela era tão…

“Você gosta da Jennie?” minha mãe quase gritou e apareceu na minha frente, me despertando dos pensamentos românticos. “Você está tendo algo com ela?”.

“Não, claro que não” falei rápido, agitando a mão na frente do corpo. “Desculpa,  _omma_ , eu estava distraído com outra coisa”.

“Eu não gosto dela, mas posso aceitar se você gosta dela” ela murmurou e voltou a apanhar mudas de roupas. Eu nunca ia entender porque as mães não gostavam de certas garotas. Eu nem sabia se minha mãe ia gostar de YunJi, e também, pela primeira vez, eu não estava preocupado com a opinião dela. Mo YunJi era tão… “Mas se você quiser casar com a Jennie, eu não posso prometer te visitar sempre, mas sua irmã vai vir, ela adora a Jennie”.

“Eu não tenho qualquer plano de casar com a Jennie” falei e fiquei de pé, abraçando minha mãe por trás “não precisa se preocupar, ne?” murmurei e dei um beijo no rosto dela. Ela me empurrou, como sempre fazia, toda timida e passou a mão no rosto.

“ _Aigooo_ , já disse para não fazer isso”.

Voltei para a poltrona, agora sorrindo pela pequena brincadeira.

“Não vá arrumar uma estrangeira de esposa também” minha mãe disse, colocando as roupas na mala.

“Não vou”.

“Mas eu quero que você me dê netos, então, não demore para achar alguém”.

Eu ri. Eu já achei, pensei em dizer. Como estava acontecendo com mais frequência do que eu gostaria, pensei no sorriso de Mo YunJi e suspirei.  “Não irei,  _omma_ , tem minha palavra”. E assim que eu conseguir pensar na ideia de dividir meu segredo com o mundo, eu vou te apresentar. Por enquanto, me deixe com a minha garota e me deixe pensar sobre ela grávida e sobre um futuro agradável a seu lado.


	19. Oh my fucking god

**[Jennie]**

Não estava conseguindo acreditar. Havia algo muito errado com Kwon JiYong, era visível. Eu e mais três modelos japonesas ( _ugly bitches_ ) vestíamos a última coleção da Victoria’s Secret, G-Dragon- _sunbaenim_  estava no meio do grupo e não esboçava qualquer reação que qualquer homem esboçaria. E eu sabia que ele não era tão educado assim para não olhar a vagina de uma mulher se ela estivesse na sua frente com aquela lingerie transparente.

Estávamos nos esforçando, ele parecia alheio a tudo. Quando as fotos não saíram, o fotógrafo, Kamenashi Kazuya mandou todos fazerem uma pausa. Coloquei o roupão e vi o  _sunbaenim_  pegar o celular e olhar a tela, desolado. Durante todo o trajeto para o aeroporto, ele ficou olhando o celular. Durante a viagem, vi ele digitar algo furiosamente, depois desistir enquanto apertava o canto do celular e apagava os caracteres, para então, bagunçar o cabelo com raiva. Havia esticado um pouco o pescoço para saber o que tanto o incomodava no celular, mas não consegui nada a não ser ler o “ela” como nome de contato.

A maquiadora e a cabeleireira me cercaram para dar retoques. Encarei o  _sunbaenim_ , ele estava com a mão na testa e o celular na mão. A verdade era que ele parecia chateado. Antes de irmos para o aeroporto, ele estava conversando com Zion. T e, infelizmente, não consegui ouvir a conversa. G-Dragon parecia furioso e Zion. T tomava o café com a mesma tranquilidade de sempre, certamente disse algo que chateou o  _sunbaenim_. Sendo o mais velho, não sei como G-Dragon não acertou um tapa na cabeça daquele mal educado,  _he deserved it_.

Então, esperta como eu sou, comecei a ligar os pontos. A indicação de DooJoon para que eu fosse na casa de G-Dragon, a minha surpresa por encontrar aquela garota-zumbi lá, a forma carinhosa como o  _sunbaenim_  me parabenizou por ter “resolvido o caso” (quando tudo o que fiz foi pagar para um imbecil levar a culpa e assim encerrar a investigação que a agência estava fazendo), tudo levava a um mesmo ponto: uma possível relação entre a maquiadora horrenda e o ídolo máximo da companhia.  _No no, it’s just weird, that’s all_. A imagem exótica (meus adjetivos ruins já estavam cessando em relação a ela) de YunJi não poderia atrair ninguém, mas havia aquele mistério entre ela e G-Dragon, sobre a demissão e a visita na casa.

Afastei a ideia da minha mente. Provavelmente havia uma outra mulher sim, mas não Mo YunJi. Ela, nem de longe, fazia o tipo do  _sunbaenim_ , que costumava a ser visto com mulheres elegantes e fofas.  _Women like me_. Ou como a Kiko, mas ela era uma ridícula e eu nunca entendi o que ele poderia ter visto nela além da vantagem da distância, já que ela morava ali no Japão.

“Eu preciso que você se concentre aqui” Kazuya pediu para G-Dragon “você parece distraído e está fazendo todo mundo perder um tempo precioso. Então, deixei o que está te afetando do lado de fora e se foque no seu trabalho”.

JiYong estava sentado e olhou para o fotógrafo, depois assentiu com a cabeça. Deixou o celular de lado. “Claro, você tem razão… Eu peço desculpas, farei meu melhor” respondeu com seu japonês gracioso ( _so cute_ ) e Kazuya sorriu. Aquele era o fotógrafo das estrelas, sempre era chamado quando se tratava do BigBang. Diziam que ele possuía um dom especial em capturar emoções em qualquer tipo de foto. O japonês indicou mudanças na iluminação e eu afastei as mulheres que ainda estavam em cima de mim com um gesto de mão e fui até JiYong. “Se você veio me dar uma bronca, saiba que já tomei uma” ele disse.

“Não vim… Algo está incomodando você?” sentei do lado dele e coloquei a mão em sua coxa, num gesto rápido. “Você sabe que pode falar comigo, não é?”.

Os olhos castanhos estavam focados no chão. Ele molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua. Virou a cabeça e me olhou, ele ficava tão sexy com delineador, deveria usar sempre. “Você está bem fofa com essa roupa” comentou. O modo como ele falou, lento e _almost shy_ , me fez umedecer a calcinha que não era minha. Era uma exibição de emissão de poder natural, capaz de fazer qualquer criatura se curvar e ser atraída. Perdi o que ia falar por segundos, enquanto tentava me recuperar daquele elogio. “Veja só, ficou vermelha” ele riu de maneira suave “não acredito que ficou com vergonha”.

“ _Sunbaemin_ … Eu…” o que estava fazendo? Queria estragar tudo? “Vamos sair depois das fotos? Beber um pouco e esquecer que estamos trabalhando?”.

“Claro, eu realmente preciso me distrair” respondeu e sorriu, tocando meu nariz com a ponta do dedo, como costumava a fazer no passado.  _I miss these little moments._

A sessão recomeçou após o ajuste na iluminação. Dali até o final, G-Dragon- _sunbaemin_  ficou focado e recebeu comentários positivos de Kazuya. As fotos avançaram do fofo para o sexy e provocante num piscar de olhos. Enquanto eu ficava nas poses sensuais, como aquela que ele estava jogado no sofá e eu  estava de pé com a perna dele entre as minhas, pensava que queria transar com ele.  _Crazy sex_. Eu amei essa pose e me perguntava se ele estava olhando para a lingerie branca de renda que cobria meu corpo.

Não era necessário dizer que meus níveis de excitação estavam altos quando o trabalho acabou. Não fui a única a ficar assim, ouvi uma das modelos se desculpar por ficar nervosa diante do cantor coreano. Tentei não encará-la e mostrar que ela estava enganada sobre usar fofura para obter algum bônus com ele, mas não deu. A garota ficou sem graça e abaixou a cabeça.  _That’s right, bitch_. Sai do vestiário e encontrei JiYong, ele estava encostado na parede, com o celular nas mãos, parecendo muito concentrado.

Estava indo em sua direção quando DooJoon-sshi, o agente babá do  _sunbaenim_ , ficou no meu caminho. Eu não o vi durante todo o trabalho, geralmente ele ficava perto e cuidava de G-Dragon como se ele fosse uma criança.  _He is so booooring_! O agente mexeu nos óculos e deu um sorriso curto. “Jennie-sshi, ele me contou que vão sair para beber”.

“Vamos sim, algum problema?”.

“Nenhum… Só não faça algo que possa estragar a carreira dele, está bem?”.

“E eu faço esse tipo de coisa? Com quem acha que está falando?”.

Ele deu um sorriso e novamente ajeitou os óculos o que fez as lentes cintilarem com as luzes do estúdio. “JiYong precisa se divertir um pouco, mas não abuse”.

“Você não vai?”

“Em algum momento achou que eu ia dar esse aviso se estivesse presente?” ele deu um outro sorriso, aquele que deixava claro que eu era uma burra por perguntar o que perguntei. Sem falar mais nada, ele saiu de perto de mim e foi falar com Kazuya. O segui com os olhos, querendo que ele entrasse em combustão por ter ousado falar dessa forma comigo.  _Fuck you_. Tratei de respirar fundo e me concentrar no meu plano original.

Não foi difícil escolher o lugar, sempre havia bons restaurantes por toda Tóquio, alguns escondidos atrás de redes de pesca, outro atrás de cortinas gastas. Logo estava sentada do lado dele num desses restaurantes secretos. As modelos japonesas e dois assistentes também estavam presentes.

Assim como anteriormente, JiYong estava olhando o celular. Ele deixou o aparelho em cima da mesa para ser servido por uma das modelos e eu me estiquei um pouco para ler.  _Who is she?_

  
**[Ela 21:22]**  
JAPÃO?  
**[Ela 21:23]**  
Vc viajou p/ o Japão?  
**[Eu 21:23]**  
Se estivesse falando comigo eu teria contado  
**[Ela 21:27]**  
Quando vc vai voltar?  
**[Eu 21:27]**  
Pq? tá sentindo minha falta?

Meu coração falhou. Me ajeitei na cadeira e sorri de forma automática quando me serviram um pouco mais de saquê. JiYong tinha alguém?  _I cannot believe! No, no this is so wrong!_  O olhei de lado, ele estava sorrindo, agradecido da dose e seus olhos escuros foram para o celular, ele passou o dedo tatuado e de manicure feita pela tela para que o aparelho não desligasse. Não havia mais respostas e o sorriso sumiu dos lábios dele vagarosamente. Ele desligou a tela e voltou a sorrir quando um dos assistentes iniciou uma conversa.

Precisava retornar aos eixos e estabelecer meu ponto.  _I was shocked_ , não podia mentir. Quem diabos era ela? Tentei participar das conversas, mas não consegui responder as coisas sem parecer desinteressada. Virei uma dose atrás da outra, felizmente, JiYong fazia o mesmo. Eu nunca o vi beber tanto.

O celular dele se iluminou na mesa e vi como seus dedos afoitos foram até o aparelho. Seus movimentos motores já estavam falhando por causa das doses de saquê. Eu me inclinei na direção dele, colocando a cabeça no braço dele, um movimento que era comum entre nós, aproveitando a oportunidade para olhar o ecrã.  
**[Ela 21:47]**  
Vc tá trabalhando?

O vi digitar furiosamente, sem se incomodar que eu estivesse debruçada sobre ele.  
**[Eu 21:48]**  
Ssin  
**[Eu 21:48]**  
Sim*

Não houve resposta imediata. O som da fúria entoou por todo o corpo do sunbaenim. Eu me afastei, espantada com a emoção vibrante.  _So fucking sexy._  Então, toquei a perna dele e ele virou-se para me olhar, parecendo acordar de algum pensamento fixo. “Está tudo bem, _sunbaenim_? Você não pára de olhar o celular, aconteceu algo?”.

“Não aconteceu nada… Eu só estou esperando uma resposta”.

“Com quem está conversando?” perguntei, usando meu tom mais inocente.

“Com a minha mãe” ele respondeu, rápido e deixou o celular na mesa, com o visor para baixo. Respirou fundo e virou uma nova dose de saquê “queria apenas que ela... Mas parece ser impossível ela admitir que quer alguma coisa e que sente minha falta, talvez não sinta afinal, tem o namorado dela...” rosnou.

“Você brigou com sua mãe?”

“O quê? Não… Não…” ele olhou para a mesa “ela não me fala que creme que quer, isso é irritante. É tudo”.

“Não fique tão bravo… Olha, vamos tirar uma foto para mandarmos para Dami? Eu disse a ela que estaríamos juntos depois das fotos”.

Sugeri e mesmo antes dele falar alguma coisa, passei por baixo do braço dele e me acomodei contra o corpo quente. Estiquei o braço para tirar a selfie e vi nos dois refletidos na tela do meu celular. Não havia combinação mais perfeita, duas pessoas lindas e talentosas.  _Too pretty to be real._  Eu sorri, ele demorou um pouco, mas sorriu também e me acomodou melhor. Parecíamos um casal.

“Vocês dois são tão bonitos juntos” uma das modelos falou “um casal muito bonito”.

Eu dei uma risadinha tímida e JiYong passou o dedo pelo queixo, também tímido. “Ah, _onee-san_ , você me deixa sem jeito” disse.

“Somos apenas amigos” G-Dragon falou, sua voz soou baixa. Perfeito.

A modelo japonesa deu uma risadinha, também tímida por seu ato ousado. Nem ela acreditou na afirmação do _sunbaenim_. Eu lancei um olhar a garota e pisquei um olho, fazendo com que ela entendesse o que queria entender. Enviei a mensagem a Dami com nossa foto. Voltei a me concentrar - e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, no que li e no que JiYong disse, claro que podia ser a mãe. No entanto, estaria mãe e não ela, não é? Ele brigaria com a mãe? Quem não brigaria?  _That boring old woman._  Tão conservadora. Sorri para mim mesma, fortalecendo meus objetivos, até o final da noite, o filho dela seria meu e não havia nada que aquela bruxa pudesse fazer.

“Aqui, _sunbaenim_ … Tome mais uma bebida” disse e voltei a encher o copo dele. JiYong me olhou e deu um breve sorriso, concordando com a cabeça. Os cabelos negros estavam bagunçados e cada vez que ele mexia a cabeça, os fios pretos e macios, seguiam o movimento. Eram nesses detalhes que se notava a beleza superior daquele homem.  _So handsome_. Que belo espécime de macho.

A noite foi divertida. Ao final dela, me ajudaram a por JiYong no táxi e seguimos para o hotel. Meu quarto era no andar de cima, mas eu o levei até o quarto dele. Alguma vezes, ele me olhava, sorria e passava a mão no meu cabelo. Aqueles pequenos toques eram bem vindos e eu permiti cada um deles. Ele era o único que podia ter o que quisesse de mim.

Abri a porta do quarto dele e empurrei com a perna, enquanto o ajudava a entrar. Ele podia andar até lá, mas fiz questão de ajudá-lo, tanto porque o braço que estava em meu ombro era aconchegante, os dedos dessa mão resvalavam em meu seio e apenas me incendiavam mais.  _Oh, yes, touch me more._  O levei até a cama e ele sentou-se lá, curvando-se para tirar as botas. Atirei minha bolsa na cama.

“Acho que não deveria ter bebido tanto” ele disse e riu “temos que trabalhar amanhã”. Livrou-se das botas e lutou contra o cinto, assim que o abriu, sentiu-se melhor. Ele foi ao banheiro antes de sairmos do restaurante, achei que ele ia novamente, mas ele só parecia cansado. Fiquei parada na frente dele e ele me olhou, erguendo a sobrancelha. “Jennie-yah, obrigado por ter me acompanhado… Eu acho que deveria ser ao contrário, não é? Pareço que eu faço tudo errado… Deve ser por isso que ela não fala mais comigo” murmurou a última frase que eu fiz muito esforço para escutar.  _Who is she?_

“ _Sunbaenim_ …” murmurei e sem nenhum receio, puxei o vestido que usava para tirá-lo pela cabeça. Fiquei ali parada, usando uma combinação de lingerie roxa e salto alto. Ele ficou surpreso.

“O que você está fazendo?” perguntou, ainda sentado na cama. “Por favor, se vista”.

“Eu não quero e eu sei que você também não quer” afirmei e me aproximei dele. 

JiYong riu. “Você deve estar muito bêbada, Jennie…” ele disse e caiu na cama. “Vamos deixar essas coisas estranhas para um momento no futuro ou talvez nunca” falou, colocando o braço nos olhos. _No no, let’s do it now._  Apesar de falar essas coisas, ele não reclamou quando eu puxei a calça solta dele. Ele voltou a rir quando a peça caiu no chão. “Vamos, Jennie… Pare com isso”.

Subi em cima dele, me posicionando a modo de me esfregar no pau mole dele. Foi o único momento que consegui um gemido. Ele tirou a mão do rosto e me fitou. “Faça amor comigo,  _sunbaenim_ ” murmurei, deitando em cima dele “acho que eu vou morrer se não tiver isso essa noite”. As mãos dele tentaram parar meu movimento e acabaram em meus seios. Dessa vez, eu gemi e me balancei contra ele. Ele apertou com suavidade, finalmente se rendendo. Aproveitei o momento para mexer no fecho e soltar a peça roxa, as mãos dele deixaram a peça cair e ele me acariciou com suavidade.  _Yes, that’s right, right there_. Então, as mãos dele despencaram na cama, cessando a carícia.

Deitei em cima dele e beijei seu pescoço, empurrei a camisa e beijei a pele que ficou a vista, as tatuagens, o umbigo e segui para baixo. Quando puxei a boxer e vi o pau mole, eu gemi satisfeita.  _Just the way I like it_. Daquele jeito era fácil por inteiro na boca e sentir ganhar força e tamanho. Me dediquei a chupar e lamber e ouvi os gemidos dele.

“Jennie” ele me chamou e tentou me tirar com a mão, sem sucesso. Gemeu novamente e como eu sabia que aconteceria, o pau cresceu na minha boca. Esfreguei meu rosto contra o membro e gemi, deus o sabor dele era delicioso. Bem mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado na vida. Assim que ele ficou duro, eu puxei a minha bolsa pela alça e alcancei o pacote de preservativo lá dentro. Se fosse em outra época louca da minha vida, eu teria sentado naquele pau sem qualquer problema,  _but my goal first_. Com a boca, eu coloquei a camisinha nele, apenas exibindo minhas habilidades. Ele já não gemia mais e me movi para cima dele.

“Não se preocupe,  _oppa… I’ll take care of it_ ” murmurei e sentei no pau dele. Gemi, prazerosa. Nota mental para fazer isso em condições ideais. Como pude ter demorado tanto? Era do tamanho ideal, mesmo que eu já tivesse provado homens com pênis bem maiores do que o dele, mas estava tudo bem. Comecei a me mover e ele estava me olhando, sem dizer mais nada. “Você é tão gostoso…”.

Num momento, eu estava em cima dele, cavalgando lentamente, sentindo ele dentro de mim,  _oh god, fuck me oppa,_  minhas mãos apoiadas no peito, no instante seguinte, ele me jogou na cama e se afastou. Foi um instante. Tão rápido que tinha dúvidas como aconteceu. Ficou de pé e quase caiu com a boxer enroscada na perna. Tirou a camisinha com raiva e atirou no chão, puxou a boxer para cima e escondeu a ereção, tudo feito enquanto ele cambaleava. “Você não é  _ela_ ” JiYong disse, furioso “e eu… Acho que vou vomitar”. E vomitou. Em cima do meu vestido.

Não tive qualquer reação. Primeiro, ele não quis transar comigo. Depois falou de outra mulher, outra mulher mesmo e ousou me comparar a ela e veja só, eu PERDI como se isso fosse possível.  _What?_  Terceiro, aquele era um Gucci de edição limitada, o que ele estava pensando?

“Oh, meu deus, me desculpe, Jennie-yah…” ele disse, limpando a boca. “Eu vou mandar lavar, eu juro… Mas isso é culpa sua, eu só quero dormir e sonhar que isso nunca aconteceu… O que você estava fazendo? Você é minha irmã, mulher louca… E como eu vou explicar isso pra minha namorada? Ela já não está falando comigo, eu acho que ela vai embora para sempre depois disso… E você sabe de uma coisa, eu gosto dela e não posso fazer essas coisas… Meu deus, Jennie...”.

Um grito de horror brotou da minha garganta e berrei como uma verdadeira louca, assim como ele disse que eu era. Ele se encolheu, fazendo uma careta de dor e me encarou quando o telefone do quarto tocou. Ele colocou a mão na boca para segurar o riso. Depois, veio trôpego para a cama, puxou a colcha que cobria a outra parte da cama e jogou em cima de mim. Então, subiu na cama e deitou de lado. “Boa noite, Jennie… Durma bem”.  _You motherfucker!_

Antes mesmo de pôr a cabeça no travesseiro, ele já estava dormindo. Enquanto a mim, estava hiperventilando, furiosa. O telefone não parava de tocar, ele não transou comigo, ele tinha uma namorada, meu Gucci arruinado. Atendi o maldito aparelho e era da recepção perguntando se estava tudo bem pois havia uma reclamação de barulho. Desliguei o telefone sem responder.  _So fuck you all!!!!!!!!!!!_

Não, não!  _No, just NO._  Estava tudo errado. Como assim? O que eu fiz para ter aquele resultado? Respirei fundo, irritada.  _Bastard_. Me virei para bater nele e não consegui. Ele parecia um anjo dormindo, com um sorriso. Gemi de ódio.  _Motherfucker_ , eu estava tão excitada. Meu deus, caralho JiYong, como assim não? Eu nunca recebi um não antes. Estava tudo tão errado.

Ouvi a porta e DooJoon entrou, usando um roupão do hotel. Pelo visto, aquele maldito estava dormindo e foi acordado por alguém do hotel. Ele me encarou e depois olhou para o vestido no chão. Sem os óculos e suas roupas sérias, he seemed like a normal person. Quase aceitável, talvez bonito de uma maneira misteriosa e porque havia álcool no meu sangue - sendo assim, nos meus olhos.

“Jennie-sshi? Você está bem?”. Não respondi, ainda estava olhando para ele, parado no meio do quarto, usando o roupão preto. Notei novamente seu tamanho, dessa vez, olhava de outro ponto de vista. Eu podia trepar naquele homem, com certeza e somente por essa noite.  _Oh boy,_  como odiava ficar excitada e não ser prontamente atendida. “Bem, eu disse para não fazer algo estúpido, não foi?” ele falou e andou até o banheiro onde pegou um roupão do hotel e jogou na minha direção, sem qualquer cuidado ou carinho. Era evidente que estava aborrecido por ter sido acordado. Apanhou meu vestido no chão e deu uma pequena risada. “Venha, eu vou te levar para seu quarto… Ele não vai acordar mais”.

Sem alternativa, eu sai com ele. Um funcionário do hotel estava ali, esperando do lado de fora. DooJoon entregou meu Gucci para ele e pediu lavagem, depois se curvou e pediu desculpas.  _My Gucci! Fuck you, JiYong!_  Colocou a mão nas minhas costas e me empurrou em direção ao elevador. Ainda estava respirando rápido e ficar trancada numa caixa de metal com um homem, naquele momento, estava fazendo minhas ideias diluírem juntamente com todo o álcool ingerido.

Na porta do meu quarto, eu já não sabia mais quem era, eu só queria transar com alguém. Teria até transado com aquela biscate da JiSoo, se ela estivesse ali, aquela mulher-macho que comia todo mundo da agência mesmo sabendo que isso era contra as regras. Rivalizava com CL quando as duas não estavam juntas, se lambendo. Sapatas nojentas. Alguém podia me comer? Apenas abri a porta e puxei o homem que me acompanhava para dentro.  _Fuck me_. Ele resolveria meu problema e eu faria a maior descoberta sobre sexo da minha vida. DooJoon era um selvagem na cama, uma joia escondida dentro daquele homem contido. Nunca alguém fodeu comigo daquele jeito.

Eu agradeceria a JiYong em pensamento,  _oh god_ , quando DooJoon me jogou de quatro na cama, eu queria agradecer verbalmente, mas estava ocupada demais metendo para isso. Não havia desistido do _sunbaemin_. Ter uma rival só esquentava mais as coisas. E eu ficaria satisfeita com aquela noite de sexo por dias.


	20. Segredo revelado

**[YunJi]**

O bebê não estava feliz e fazia questão de me mostrar a cada instante. Na manhã do sábado, eu passei mal e fui trabalhar quando achei que ia conseguir me manter em pé. Consegui um emprego como maquiadora num salão próximo ao prédio, um lugar onde atendiam os moradores locais, só gente importante e rica. Ainda não era o emprego dos meus sonhos, mas era melhor ter alguma renda do que nenhuma.

A tarde, eu tentei localizar Park JinSun e descobrir a verdade sobre o boato da internet, mas não o encontrei. Fiquei horas esperando embaixo do sol forte que ele voltasse e quando achei que ia desmaiar na rua, eu desisti. Voltei para casa de ônibus e ela estava vazia - a não ser pelo gato solitário que sempre vinha na porta me receber. Rapidamente me afeiçoei a ele, Iye-chan era um ótimo companheiro.

Esperei por JiYong, mas ele não apareceu. Então, fiz o que deveria ter feito antes: mandei uma mensagem e descobri que ele estava no Japão. Como assim ele foi viajar para outro país com aquela situação estranha entre nós? Ele não tinha qualquer consideração e eu estava tão cansada de ficar brigada porque o bebê parecia sentir e estava furioso dentro de mim.

O bolo que comprei para comemorar meu novo emprego estava na geladeira, não no mesmo lugar onde eu o tinha colocado, mas estava lá. Bem, eu estava começando a ver coisas. Era claro que o bolo estava na mesma prateleira, eu só estava cansada e não conseguir manter as coisas no estômago estava me matando. Estava frustrada também por não ter achado JinSun, sabia que havia algo muito errado com toda aquela história. E estava muito magoada porque eu morava com alguém que não se importava.

O sentimentalismo de grávida me sufocaria. No passado, eu teria ido embora, largado mão de tudo aquilo que me era oferecido. Agora, eu não podia. Eu queria tanto um pai para o bebê, eu queria que desse certo. Não entendia porque JiYong era tão ciumento e porque ele nunca pedia desculpas. Talvez estivesse começando a criar um enredo que me afastava da realidade e era por isso que estava tão chateada. Precisava pôr os pés no chão e me manter ali.

Depois do banho, eu sentei no sofá confortável da sala e implorei ao bebê que ficasse calmo. Minhas preces nunca chegaram a serem atendidas. Iye-chan se aproximou e esfregou sua cauda macia no sofisticado aparelho de som de JiYong. Apanhei o headset caro e liguei para ouvir as músicas. Assim que a voz de JiYong soou, todo o meu ser reverberou e o bebê acalmou. Fechei os olhos e admiti que estava com saudades dele (não deveria, mas estava). O gato sentou-se do meu lado e agradeci a ele, acariciando a cabeça de pelos macios e tocando o focinho preto. Coloquei o headset em cima da barriga e todo o mal estar sumiu. Deitei no sofá e coloquei meus fones para ouvir Aerosmith. “Isso, escute seu pai cantar enquanto a mamãe escuta outras músicas… A mamãe não gosta muito das músicas do papai, mas ele é ótimo no grupo dele” murmurei. O bebê pareceu entender e eu dormi na sala.

Na manhã de domingo, eu tinha certeza que ia morrer. Nada ficava no estômago, nem mesmo água. Tentei achar as biscoitos de arroz que HaeSol havia me dado, certamente o bebê não os rejeitaria, mas não sabia onde JiYong os colocou. A casa dele era imaculada e sempre me fazia pensar na bagunça que eu trazia. Eu mexi em todos os armários da cozinha e coloquei tudo para fora. Isso consumiu minha pouca energia. Tentei tomar um suco e fiquei com ânsia apenas de sentir o cheiro. Abri a geladeira e tudo embrulhava meu estômago.

Estava fraca e queria ligar para HaeSol, para que ele viesse me buscar. Não tinha mais ninguém para ligar. Não consegui ver os números no meu celular ou mesmo a tela. Tudo ficou preto e eu lembro de ter caído no chão da cozinha.

Acordei com alguém batendo no meu rosto. Era uma mulher mais velha que eu nunca tinha visto antes. “Fique acordada que a ajuda está vindo” ela disse e sua voz estava bem distante.

“Meu bebê” murmurei.

“Você está sangrando… Fique acordada que vamos te levar ao hospital”.

_Sangrando._

As palavras flutuaram ao meu redor e eu fiz um grande esforço para entender. Não bebê, fique comigo. É você que está sangrando? Fique comigo.

Fui socorrida e notava as bocas que se mexiam e o som que não vinha. Falaram algo do meu braço, ele realmente doía. Não conseguia me manter acordada. Estava tão cansada.

Quando acordei novamente, estava num quarto de hospital. Era um desses quartos que a gente vê nos dramas da TV, com paredes amarelas e flores nos cantos. Tudo tão claro e limpo. Eu retirei o respirador do nariz e olhei para o lado. Aquela mulher estava lá, sentada corretamente, com as pernas juntas, a bolsa no colo. Usava um vestido de verão florido, o cabelo estava todo puxado para trás, num coque severo. Os brincos eram rubis que brilhavam. O rosto era uma expressão nula, ela parecia um quadro por não se mover. Uma dor me fez olhar meu braço enfaixado e tentei lembrar onde o tinha machucado. Voltei a olhar a mulher e ela se levantou, deixando a bolsa na cadeira que esteve ocupando.

“Você acordou… Está se sentindo melhor?”.

“Meu bebê?” quis logo saber. Acariciei meu ventre coberto pela manta hospitalar e senti as lágrimas aflorarem.

“Ele está bem… O médico está esperando você acordar para realizar os demais exames. Ele disse que você desmaiou, mas colocou o braço para proteger a queda. Você abriu a pele quando bateu na quina do balcão da cozinha, tiveram que fechar com pontos. Não quebrou ou trincou, você deu sorte”.

“O bebê está mesmo bem?”.

“Está sim… Vamos, fique calma” ela disse e passou a mão no meu cabelo. Era um toque carinhoso e eu tentei me acalmar.

“Quem é você?” perguntei, fungando. Ela trouxe uma caixa com lenços de papel e me ofereceu. Tentei usar o braço ferido e ela o segurou, fazendo com que eu abaixasse o membro na cama.

“Sou Han SiRan, a mãe de JiYong. Quem é você e o que fazia na casa do meu filho?”.

A mãe dele. Fiquei muda, sem saber o que deveria falar. Eu nunca tinha perguntado da familia dele por temer que ele perguntasse da minha. O que iria falar? Que minha mãe vivia num asilo e que não se lembrava de mim? As pessoas não queriam se relacionar com gente que tinha família complicada, imagina com família doente. Não tinha vergonha da minha mãe e da minha tia, eram minha família, mas eu não queria que JiYong fosse embora.

“Me chamo Mo YunJi… Eu moro com seu filho” respondi, secando as lágrimas. Ela apertou as duas mãos na frente do corpo e voltou a sua posição severa. Seus olhos especulavam sobre mim.

“Esse bebê é dele?”. Acenei com a cabeça e ela apertou os olhos. “Onde está o papel que prova isso?”.

“JiYong-sshi não quis, embora eu tenha dito que faria o teste se ele quisesse… Eu posso ver o médico agora? Eu quero saber do bebê”.

Notei que ela apertou os dentes e então, assentiu. Saiu do quarto com muita elegância e eu voltei a chorar, preocupada a gravidez. Quando SiRan voltou, estava acompanhada de uma médica e de uma enfermeira. Elas sorriram e me levaram na maca até a outra sala. Lá tinha o aparelho de ultrasonografia, só que bem maior e mais moderno do que o que tinha sido usado em mim na primeira vez que fiz o pré-natal. Tentei relaxar quando levantaram a manta e meu avental hospitalar. O gel frio foi passado e a médica sorriu novamente.

“Vamos ver seu bebê, mocinha… Agora relaxe” ela disse e eu olhei para a tela do maquinário enquanto ela passava o transdutor no meu ventre. “Ah, aqui está ele… Parece que está tudo bem…” a médica disse e me olhou. Eu sorri, os olhos marejados e olhei para o monitor. A médica apontou e explicou a posição. “Ele tem um coração forte… Você quer ouvir?” perguntou e eu assenti. O som foi aumentado e o batimento cardíaco tomou a sala, ritmado e poderoso. Foi o som mais lindo que escutei na minha vida. Eu desejei que o pai estivesse comigo, para vê-lo se maravilhar assim como eu. Coloquei a mão na boca para evitar gritar e meus olhos foram para a mãe de JiYong, próxima a maca, que também estava com os olhos marejados. “Viu? Está tudo bem… Você precisa tomar mais cuidado, estava muito desidratada e está muito calor para realizar atividades. Algumas grávidas costumam desmaiar com mais frequencia, você pode ser uma dessas, precisa tomar cuidado. Em contra partida, sua libido está em alta e o sexo pode ser muito bom. Seu marido vai concordar”.

“Eu não tenho marido, mas obrigada por tudo”.

O sorriso dela sumiu, foi um breve julgamento. Não me intimidei. Eu não podia mentir e não estava preocupada. O bebê estava bem e era tudo o que eu precisava saber. Fui levada novamente para o quarto e colocaram um novo soro no suporte, o ligando ao tubo perfurado na minha mão do braço ferido. Recebi uma imagem do ultrassom depois e encarei a primeira foto do meu filho.

O mundo, como eu conhecia, se desenhava novamente. Ele era mais colorido agora, ele tinha um som forte. Eu não conseguia conter as minhas lágrimas. Ali, naquele instante, tudo estava perfeito de uma maneira que eu nunca imaginei que poderia estar. Eu nunca tinha estado naquele lugar onde havia um amor incondicional. Olhando para a imagem, para a vida que eu gerava, eu entendi que o amor vinha dali.

SiRan entrou no quarto depois, acompanhada de outra enfermeira que trazia uma bandeja com comida. Me acomodei na cama para comer e fiquei preocupada com a ideia de passar mal. Ingeri um pedaço de pão e tomei um pouco do suco, quando senti que estava tudo bem, comi um pouco mais. Estava faminta.

“Se sente melhor agora que sabe que seu bebê está bem?” SiRan perguntou e a encarei, concordando com cabeça. “Quando eu estava grávida, eu tive muitos desmaios. É melhor que não fique sozinha” ela comentou e se sentou na cadeira confortável, cruzando as pernas de forma elegante. Eu sabia que o interrogatório ia começar. Ele não falou de mim para a sua família, me perguntei porque. Estaria com vergonha? Eu era inadequada? “De onde é sua família?”.

“Somos de Seul, mas minha mãe vive em Busan agora”.

“E seu pai?”.

“Eu não tenho um… Minha mãe foi mãe solteira”.

“Por que DooJoon-sshi nunca me falou de você?”.

“Eu não sei… Ele deveria falar?”.

Ela sorriu, parece ter se divertido com a minha resposta. Abri um pote de pudim e comecei a comer com desespero. Quem disse que a comida de hospital era ruim? Aquela era deliciosa ou eu estava com muita fome. O lugar parecia caro, talvez a comida fosse melhor. Afinal, quem pagaria pelo hospital?

“Você é a moça que eu vi no dia que JiYong estava cozinhando… Ele preparou um jantar para você?”.

“Sim, ele quis me mostrar a casa e me convenceu a morar com ele”.

“Convenceu? E quanto a Zion. T? Outro dia eu te vi com ele… Que tipo de relação você tem com ele?”.

“Ele é meu amigo. Meu único amigo” murmurei. Ela não esboçou qualquer reação. “Eu não tenho nada com ele, ele é meu amigo”.

“Hmmm… Zion. T é uma ótima pessoa” ela comentou. A conversa cessou por segundos, nos encaramos. Não sabia o que pensar, se queria pensar.

“A senhora deve me achar uma oportunista, mas posso garantir que não sou. Eu não queria ter ficado grávida, apenas aconteceu. E contei a ele porque como eu não tive pai, não queria repetir isso ao meu filho. JiYong-sshi sugeriu que morássemos juntos, ele disse que a casa era grande e que queria participar da criação” expliquei a ela. SiRan possuía um olhar apurado, como de um gavião. Sabia que ela não tinha acreditado, mas não poderia fazer mais nada se havia contado a verdade.

“E o que você faz?”.

“Sou maquiadora”.

“É engraçado… Meu filho nunca falou de você”.

Então, eu perdi a fome. Eu sabia onde aquela conversa acabaria e não estava pronta para ouvir. Me sentia fraca. “Eu sei disso… Seu filho acha que somos estranhos”.

“E vocês são?”.

“Acho que sim” sussurrei. “Eu gostaria de dormir um pouco, se a senhora não se importar…”.

Ela ficou de pé, colocou a alça da bolsa no ombro, pegou a bandeja e saiu. Me encolhi na cama. Não demorei a dormir. Todas aquelas emoções me desgastaram. O bebê estava bem e era tudo o que realmente importava.


	21. Eu e Ela

**[JiYong]**

Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Claro que não ajudou na minha ressaca DooJoon-sshi me acordar, falando sobre meu atraso para o ensaio fotográfico daquela manhã de domingo. Eu nem sabia direito onde estava que dirá que lembraria de minhas obrigações. Ele não parecia irritado como costumava a ficar em manhãs como essa, está até mesmo paciente. Não houve tempo para um banho ou para o café-da-manhã. O quarto fedia azedo e meu agente explicou mais ou menos o que eu parecia lembrar sobre os eventos da noite anterior. 

Ah é, Kim Jennie esteve em cima de mim e foi tão estranho quanto bizarro ter essa imagem da minha mente dolorida. Para dizer a verdade, eu achava meio nojento, aquela garota era como uma irmã para mim e eu nunca pensei que incesto fosse atraente. Não sei o que deu nela, talvez tivesse sido o saquê. Bem, eu também não sei o que deu em mim, acho que se Mo YunJi não habitasse a minha mente, eu teria permitido o sexo. Era estranho não querer e entender que havia a possibilidade do permitir.

Na sessão de fotos, todas aquelas luzes e flashes terminariam de derreter meu cérebro ou o que restou dele depois de todo o saquê que bebi. Assumiria minha responsabilidade por isso. Sabia porque bebi tanto e toda vez que me olhava no espelho, ficava com vergonha do que via. Nenhuma mulher ficaria interessada em uma pessoa egoísta e infantil e eu me encontrava prestes a admitir que era os dois. Começa lentamente a pensar que, possivelmente, eu era o errado em brigar com Mo YunJi. Sentia tanto a falta dela e naquele dia, não havia qualquer mensagem.

Os maquiadores fizeram um trabalho excelente - o que me lembrava Mo YunJi e todo o esforço que fazia para não ficar perto dela durante o tempo que ela trabalho na YG - sumindo com a minha cara de cansaço. Apesar do meu mal estar, eu sorri e fiz meu trabalho. Notei que DooJoon ficou no telefone quase o tempo todo, mas como não parecia ser a meu respeito, resolvi ignorar para me concentrar em sorrir ou fazer as expressões pedidas. Quando acabou, eu queria ter beijado o chão e agradecido ao Senhor, mas eu sabia que se eu movesse a cabeça mais uma vez, despejaria o café expresso que meu agente arrumou como uma cortesia pelo meu bom trabalho num dos intervalos das fotos.

Almocei no hotel. Jennie juntou-se a mim. Assim como eu, usava óculos escuros e não sorria. Para sorte dela, acordou naquele horário. Nos cumprimentamos, para mim, foi esquisito, quer dizer, eu segurei os seios dela na noite passada e isso era tão estranho. Ela continuava do mesmo jeito e não demonstrava qualquer sinal de arrependimento. Me desculpei pelo vestido e ela finalmente sorriu, murmurando na minha orelha que valeu a pena e que devíamos tentar novamente.

Que situação desconfortável. Fizemos os pedidos e DooJoon sentou-se comigo e deu um risinho estranho quando olhou para Jennie. Ele veio com uma bandeja da refeição por quilo. Raramente ele fazia pedidos a la carte.

“Tire esses óculos ridículos da cara” disse de forma brava e eu levantei os óculos escuros “não você, ela” apontou com o garfo na direção de Jennie.

“Por que você não vai para o inferno?” Jennie respondeu, muito irritada.

“Eu estive lá a noite toda, não lembra?” ele deu um sorriso estranho, ela corou e abaixou a cabeça. Se eu fosse maluco - e eu não era - eu juraria que ele a provocava. DooJoon nunca gostou de Jennie ou de qualquer outra mulher da agência, com exceção de Dara, ele a idolatrava, eu achava que ele era gay. “Bem, o voo está marcado para daqui a duas horas” ele disse “então, trate de comer de uma vez e vamos para Narita”.

A ideia de ir embora me animou. “Por que a pressa? Achei que eu e o sunbaenim teríamos uma tarde de compras…” Jennie disse.

“Você pode ficar, se quiser” JooDoon respondeu “ninguém se importa”. Eu o olhei e pelas lentes escuras, eu pude ver que ele se divertia. Jennie jogou o guardanapo na mesa e levantou. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela saiu do restaurante. “Você não devia ficar perto dela… Não se quiser continuar sua loucura com a zumbi” ele murmurou.

“Não preciso ficar longe dela. Não exista nada entre nós… Ela estava fora de si ontem a noite… Obrigado por ter cuidado dela”.

“Você é meio idiota, JiYong” JooDoon falou. Ele era o único que falava assim comigo e eu não respondia. Era meu agente havia tanto tempo, me conhecia bem, conhecia minhas garotas, eu sempre queria sua aprovação - não quando se tratava de Mo YunJi, quando era sobre ela, eu não queria saber nada do que tinham para falar. Para mim, ela era a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo e eu gostava de ter essa imagem em minha mente.

“Vou comprar um presente pra Mo YunJi… Eu te encontro em meia hora, fique pronto” disse, me levantando.

“Isso, compre coisas boas, você vai precisar e ela também” o agente disse, com um tom misterioso. O ignorei e fui conseguir o presente que seria minha desculpa para ela.

Comprei uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente de caveira. Eu sabia que ela gostaria disso. Eu mesmo gostei e usaria uma peça semelhante, assim comprei outro para usar colar de namorados. Depois, carro, chocolates, avião, carro, flores porque as mulheres gostavam disso. Era noite quando cheguei ao prédio.

Entrei no apartamento, deixando a minha mala na porta, a caixa com o presente no bolso do blazer, as flores e o chocolates nas mãos. “Mo YunJi? Mo YunJi? Cheguei~...” disse, entrando na casa escura. Notei uma pessoa sentada na mesa da sala de jantar e não era quem eu queria ver. “Omma…”.

“Você precisa parar de gritar, a garota está dormindo” minha mãe disse, sentada na cadeira da ponta da mesa, com uma xícara de chá fumegante a sua frente e biscoitos. Eu respirei fundo, sendo pego no flagra. O cheiro de sopa de peixe preencheu meus pulmões de um jeito não muito agradável. “Oi filho… Por que não senta aqui para conversamos?”.

“Onde ela está?” perguntei, muito sério. Ela sabia de Mo YunJi e eu não achava que isso era bom. Eu não queria dividir a minha garota com ninguém e aquele sentimento de exclusividade brotou em mim com uma força raivosa. Caminhei até a mesa e fiquei no outro extremo onde minha mãe estava. Deixei as flores e a caixa de chocolate em cima dela.

“Dormindo. Acabamos de voltar do hospital”.

“O quê?” entre a minha raiva por ter sido descoberto e o sentimento de negação em dividir Mo YunJi, a palavra hospital gritou na minha frente. “O que aconteceu?”.

“Nada demais… Por que não senta?” ela apontou a cadeira ao lado dela, onde uma xícara esperava ser usada. Meu deus, por isso que DooJoon quis me trazer de uma vez. Ele sabia. Por que ele não me falou? Meu corpo se moveu, se afastando da minha mãe, indo para os quartos. Eu precisava vê-la.

A porta do quarto dela estava trancada. Eu bati, nervoso e minha mãe me impediu. “Ela está dormindo… Eu já falei, está tudo bem, se você se acalmar, eu vou explicar”.

“Explicar o quê? Por que você está aqui? Mo YunJi, abra a porta” soquei a madeira com força. Ou eu a olhava nesse exato momento ou derrubaria a porta ou morreria.

“JiYong, filho, deixe a garota dormir”.

“Mo YunJi abra essa porta agora” bati com mais força. Me afastei juntamente com minha mãe quando ouvimos o trinco. Ela não precisava trancar a porta. Por que fez isso? Mo YunJi abriu um pouco, o suficiente para que todo o oxigênio do mundo sumisse. Era a visão da morte, os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto onde não estava coberto por um hematoma avermelhado, estava pálido. Os olhos não possuíam brilho, os lábios rachados. Meus olhos desceram pelo corpo dela, usando uma camiseta comprida que chegava as coxas, o hematoma no joelho, o braço coberto por uma faixa.

Ao olhá-la, eu não consegui respirar, nem sabia que fazia isso até notar que precisava de ar. Oh-meu-deus, o que aconteceu?

“Mo YunJi, você está bem?” murmurei, sem conseguir me mexer. Eu tremia e achei que ia machucá-la mais se me aproximasse. Ela já parecia tão ferida e tão frágil.

“JiYong-sshi…” ela pareceu sorrir e seus olhos ficaram brilhantes. Foi por um instante ou eu imaginei isso. Ela notou minha mãe ali e seu sorriso sumiu.

“Eu vou cuidar dele” minha mãe disse e me empurrou, abrindo a porta e colocando as mãos no ombro de Mo YunJi, a levando para a cama. Ela me olhou por cima dos ombros e depois, subiu na cama. “Descanse um pouco mais, eu vou acalmá-lo e vocês podem conversar”. Mo YunJi balançou a cabeça. Ela se cobriu até o queixo com a manta e se encolheu na cama.

Então, meu corpo voltou a se mexer. Nosso acordo falava sobre não entrar no quarto um do outro, mas claro que eu já estive ali dentro antes. Eu quis ver o que ela fez com a decoração, cheias dos pôsteres dos filmes que ela gostava, queria odiar Steven Tyler por ocupar uma das paredes, queria saber se ela tinha tudo o que precisava. A primeira vez que entrei ali, fiquei sentado na cama, olhando em volta, querendo descobrir quem era aquela mulher e sorrindo com a ideia de desvendá-la aos poucos. Mo YunJi era bagunceira e despertava meu lado ordeiro, parecia impossível ela acertar as roupas sujas no cesto, ficavam acumuladas ao lado dele no banheiro. As roupas estavam também espalhadas no sofá do quarto, numa pilha de tecido escuro. A penteadeira seguia a mesma bagunça, os potes espalhados, lenços amassados.

Entrei no quarto e parei do lado da cama, Mo YunJi se encontrava de costas para mim e eu quis tocá-la. Minha mãe surgiu na minha frente e apontou para a porta. “Fora daqui, JiYong, eu fiz uma promessa a essa jovem e eu vou cumprir”.

“O que aconteceu? Mo YunJi, você está bem?”.

“Estou melhor agora” ela respondeu com uma voz rouca. Virou na cama e novamente fiquei horrorizado com aqueles hematomas. Era como se alguém tivesse socado minha garota. “Eu só estou muito cansada” a mão que apareceu para puxar a coberta até a ponta do nariz tinha um curativo.

Ela era um animal pequeno e ferido. Eu não sabia o que fazer, estava em pânico e isso me fazia ficar paralisado. Apenas sabia que ninguém deveria machucá-la e que eu deveria protegê-la melhor. Ela me era tão preciosa.

“JiYong, ela precisa descansar e você não está ajudando. A garota está grávida, pelo amor de deus, vamos conversar e ela vai ter o descanso que precisa” minha mãe falou e tocou no meu peito. Eu a encarei, ainda mais horrorizado. Sim, ela estava grávida, eu esqueci disso por… Eu não sei porque eu esqueci disso, eu apenas esqueci. Como eu poderia ter esquecido? Mo YunJi era tão importante que não queria que nada a machucasse, mas mais do que isso, se ela fosse machucada, o bebê também seria. Precisava cuidar deles, eu queria ambos como membros da minha família.

“O bebê está bem?” minha pergunta veio com medo de descobrir que algo de pior pudesse ter acontecido.

Então, Mo YunJi abaixou a manta e sorriu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. “Está sim”. O olhar dela, carregado de ternura, finalmente me atingiu. Entre tantas coisas, como alívio por saber que meu filho estava bem, eu sorri porque ela sorria.

“Que bom” murmurei e ela assentiu com a cabeça. Passei pela minha mãe, como se ela não estivesse ali - e eu queria que ela desaparecesse porque Mo YunJi nunca me deixava chegar perto dela como naquele momento - e ajoelhei do lado da cama, apanhando a mão com curativo. Beijei com devoção e a mãe do meu filho me olhou, com aquelas lágrimas molhando o rosto ferido. “O que houve?”.

“Eu… Eu fui imprudente… Foi culpa minha…” não, ela jamais era assim. Não aquela Mo YunJi que eu tinha em mente “eu desmaiei na cozinha e me machuquei”.

“Parece que alguém bateu em você” murmurei.

Ela deu uma pequena risada e sua mão apertou a minha. “É porque eu sou muito branca, não preciso de muito para ficar marcada, mas eu e o bebê estamos bem…”. Beijei a mão dela novamente e ela ficou me olhando, os olhos brilhantes e úmidos. “Eu fiquei com medo…” ela falou num suspiro tão baixo que me esforcei para ouvir. Aproximei o rosto dela. “Fiquei com medo de perdê-lo…” Mo YunJi disse e seu queixo tremeu, mas ela não chorou, apenas deu um sorriso triste. Meu deus, eu era um monstro. Como eu pude viajar e deixá-la daquela maneira? E se algo tivesse acontecido e eu não fosse mais capaz de falar com ela? A ideia quase congelou meu coração, mas precisava ser forte porque ela também era. Ao menos, naquele momento. Acariciei o rosto dela e sorri.

“Está tudo bem agora, Mo YunJi. Tudo vai ficar bem” prometi e ela trocou o sorriso para um feliz. Então, eu mesmo acreditei no que disse. Senti que derretia por dentro, acalentado pelo olhar dela, preso em um sentimento que era tão maior do que eu. Por isso que ela era tão preciosa, ela sempre despertava isso em mim.

“Descanse agora, garota” minha mãe falou e eu lembrei que ela continuava ali. Eu teria adorado Mo YunJi até que ela dormisse, mas não poderia ignorar minha mãe para sempre. Agora, severa, omma me chamou com o dedo. Beijei o rosto de Mo YunJi e murmurei que voltaria, que descansasse até lá. Me levantei e sai do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado.

Segui minha mãe de volta a sala de estar, ela apontou para a cadeira onde a xícara vazia aguardava o chá e me sentei lá. Não poderia bancar o garoto rebelde por muito tempo, mas estava decidido em relação a Mo YunJi e ninguém mudaria isso.

Com detalhes, ela me contou como achou Mo YunJi desmaiada no chão da cozinha e viu que ela sangrava por ter rasgado o braço na quina do balcão. Fiquei em silêncio, me culpando pelo incidente. Se estivesse aqui, cuidando dela, nada disso teria acontecido. Se eu não tivesse sido tão infantil, teria viajado com ela para o Japão, aposto que ela nunca saiu do país e queria ser o único a proporcionar essas coisas a ela. Minha mãe falou dos diagnósticos, dos exames. Não a interrompi, apenas escutei e a cada palavra, eu quis largar a minha mãe e correr para ficar com a minha garota, sentindo o peso da minha culpa nos ombros.

“Você está decidido em relação a essa garota e eu sei que nada do que eu falar aqui vai te mover na direção oposto… Mas quero saber, o que estava pensando, filho… Essa moça está grávida e você não contou a ninguém?”.

“Ela é minha namorada e estou cuidando disso” respondi. Talvez não da maneira apropriada, mas cuidando disso.

“JiYong, meu filho, você nunca foi bom em cuidar das coisas… Você tem certeza do que está me falando? Você tem essa sua mania de esconder as coisas que são preciosas para você, mas eu nunca achei que faria isso com uma pessoa. Com uma mulher grávida! Você está louco?” minha mãe perguntou e eu abaixei os olhos e fitei o conjunto de chá. Queria dizer que ela estava errada, mas não tive coragem.

“Quando você soube dela?”.

“Quando eu vi comida na sua geladeira, você sempre tira e nunca repõe”.

Eu ri baixinho. Eu não era tão esperto assim em esconder as coisas. Pelo menos, não da minha mãe.

“Você não gostou dela, não foi?”.

“Eu tenho que gostar? Eu não sei quem é ela, nem família aqui a moça tem. E uma garota que faz” ela mexeu a mão para sinalizar sexo “sem proteção… Bem, não posso aprovar, não é?”. Ah sim, claro. Imprudência não fazia parte do vocabulário da minha família, não depois que me tornei famoso. Eu também não era imprudente, só tinha aquela sensação que devia estar dentro de Mo YunJi e segui atrás de saciar isso. Ela só poderia ficar grávida, já que não tomava qualquer remédio para impedir isso e eu não tinha qualquer camisinha na ocasião (e nas demais que se seguiram).

“Que pena,  _omma_ … Eu pretendo me casar com ela”.

“É, eu sei. Por isso que a estava escondendo aqui… Eu vejo que você gosta dela, espero que ela goste de você também… Ao menos, ela não é a Jennie-sshi...”.

Não quis desmenti-la. Eu gostava de Mo YunJi, mas não da maneira que ela pensava.

“Obrigado,  _omma_ … Por salvar Mo YunJi… Eu não sei o que faria se algo tivesse acontecido a ela ou ao bebê…”.

“Não esconda ela, deixe que sua família a conheça também… Se quer mesmo se casar com ela, precisamos conhecê-la… Vamos marcar um almoço para a semana que vem, para que seu pai a conheça também… Eu vou pedir a DooJoon-sshi que faça uma ficha dela e…”.

“NÃO!” eu a interrompi. “Não e não… Eu não quero nenhuma ficha, eu não quero saber de nada sobre ela que não seja descobrindo por mim mesmo…”.

“Filho, você esqueceu quem é?”.

“Eu não esqueci. Ninguém me deixa esquecer, nem Mo YunJi me deixa esquecer. Se vocês aparecerem com uma ficha aqui, eu vou embora com ela para outro lugar” falei e estava sério nisso. Eu não queria que ninguém investigasse Mo YunJi, eu não queria que fizessem nada em relação a ela. Sabia que eles não gostariam dela, já não gostavam e eu não queria brigar com as pessoas que eu amava por isso. Eles sempre decidiam quem eu namoraria e eu não queria que fosse assim com ela. Não com ela.

Minha mãe apenas me olhou e demorou algum tempo para ela assentir, concordando com meus termos. Respirei aliviado e olhei na direção dos quartos. “Eu fiz uma sopa de peixe, leve para ela, a garota precisa de vitaminas… O médico prescreveu algumas coisas, ela estava desidratada”. Omma ficou de pé e eu a acompanhei. “Cuide desse bebê… Os exames ficam prontos essa semana e saberemos se ele é meu neto”.

“ _Omma_ , você não fez isso… É claro que a criança é minha”.

“Como você sabe?”.

“Porque ela me disse”.

Ela riu e acariciou meu rosto. “Meu deus, filho, você gosta mesmo dessa garota, não é?”. Novamente, não respondi. Não via motivos para YunJi mentir para mim, eu sabia o que havia feito com ela no carro. Podia ser de outro cara, isso era verdade, mas se ela nunca se humilharia daquela forma se não fosse verdade.  _Omma_  foi embora, me lembrando da sopa. Assim que ela saiu, eu corri de volta ao quarto de Mo YunJi.

Entrei no quarto e ela dormia. Subi na cama, bem devagar e deitei atrás dela, a abraçando. A garota estremeceu e deixou que eu me aproximasse mais. Me deixe ficar mais perto, por favor. Me sinto tão longe de você.

“Mo YunJi, você está mesmo bem?” murmurei na nuca dela, esfregando meu nariz naquela região. Escutei o gemido suave e ela acordou. “Me perdoe, eu nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha”.

A mão dela tocou meu braço e ela se acomodou em meus braços. “Eu não estou mais com medo porque você está aqui agora” disse, quase dormindo novamente. Me senti ainda mais culpado por ouvir essas palavras. “ _Eu senti sua falta…_ ” murmurou e dormiu, segura. Beijei os cabelos picados e a abracei.

Estava tudo bem dessa forma quando eu podia ficar próximo a ela, sentir seu perfume de baunilha e seu calor.  _Minha preciosa Mo YunJi._


	22. Próximo e distante

**[YunJi]**

Quando acordei, estava nos braços dele. Kwon JiYong me olhava como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e por um momento, acreditei que era possível ser o que via refletido nos olhos escuros. Ele parecia cansado, a maquiagem escondia bem a noite anterior, provavelmente, agitada. Não queria dar trabalho, mas quis ficar naquele cuidado somente mais alguns segundos. Eu que sempre cuidava de tudo, que aprendi a não depender desses pequenos gestos, sentia-me sedenta por um pouco desse carinho. Tive tanto medo de ficar sozinha, de perder a criança, daquele homem não me querer depois da perda.  _Só por um momento, Mo YunJi, deixei que ele cuide de você só mais um pouco e corte o contato._  Corei um pouco diante do olhar poderoso e sorri, me encolhendo contra ele.

“Você descansou?” ele perguntou com uma voz baixa. Acariciou meu cabelo e eu o olhei, para mexer a cabeça de forma positiva. Ele sorriu. “Omma fez uma sopa para você… Disse que o médico recomendou vitaminas… Você não está doente, não é Mo YunJi?”.

“Não… Eu estou grávida, não doente”.

Fechei os olhos e deixei ele me embalar em seus braços. O bebê ficava tão tranquilo com o pai por perto, devia ser um sinal para que eu me esforçasse mais naquele relacionamento, não o amoroso, mas o relacionamento que construiria a família que o bebê precisaria. Suspirei e ele afastou meu cabelo e beijou meu rosto com cuidado.

“Eu me sinto tão culpado… Me desculpe, Mo YunJi…” murmurou, beijando meus olhos, a ponta do nariz e a boca. Abri meus lábios para ele, sentindo o incômodo das feridas, sentindo o gosto de café dele. Um beijo e eu sentia uma renovação em minha ideia de fazer tudo dar certo. “Você está dolorida? O que posso fazer para te ajudar a melhorar?”.

“Pode lavar minhas costas no banho… Me sinto suja, mas estava tão cansada que só queria dormir” sussurrei. A risada dele me fez corar ainda mais. Um outro beijo, dessa vez mais carinhoso e ele saiu da cama. Fiz o mesmo movimento, devagar.

“Vamos para meu quarto” ele estendeu a mão e eu aceitei. Eu nunca fui ao quarto dele, era parte de nossas regras, mas naquele momento, não quis negar nada.

O ambiente era calmo, com paredes azuis, uma porta com espelho que sabia ser o closet, outra porta que levava ao imenso banheiro. Ele tinha uma mesa redonda e uma poltrona num canto, os produtos de beleza ficavam numa estante no outro canto. A cama era duas vezes maior que a minha (que já era grande), coberta com lençol de seda. Perto da porta, um cabide onde estavam pendurados dois casacos de pele e alguns chapéus.  A decoração era uma ode ao narcisismo, com quadros de fotos em branco e preto dele, em poses melancólicas. Me quantas pessoas teriam visto aquelas fotos dos quadros e se teriam olhado com o mesmo fascínio que me preenchia. Kwon JiYong era um homem bonito e havia algo em sua natureza apenas visto de relance naqueles quadros. Como um homem desses parou ao meu lado? Éramos mesmo bem diferentes. Aquele quadro maior, despertava algo em mim, tão íntimo que me roubava o fôlego. Voltei a mim quando ele murmurou meu nome, puxando minha mão de leve e retomei minha análise. Um ambiente predominantemente masculino e fiquei incomodada de estar invadindo um espaço que era tão particular.

Ele me levou até o imenso banheiro e apontou para a jacuzzi no alto, cercada de mármore. Soltou a minha mão e foi preparar a banheira. Olhei em volta, duas pias de vidro, um espelho imenso, produtos importados no balcão, uma escova de dentes elétrica. Um cesto escuro de pano sumia com a roupa suja e toalhas usadas. Uma pilha de toalhas coloridas estava num armário no canto e pensei na maciez delas já que me pareciam extremamente macias. Havia ainda um box com um chuveiro de alumínio que nunca havia visto antes, tão largo que deveria simular uma cascata. Ele notou que eu estava olhando e apontou para um canto da banheira, onde havia algumas plantas em vasinhos de plástico pequenos. “Seu cacto está ali” murmurou e indicou com o dedo.

Dei um sorriso tímido e ele alisou meu cabelo. Ele era uma pessoa muito rica, eu não queria me incomodar com isso, mas me incomodava. O padrão estava tão acima, devia ser por isso que a mãe dele me olhou como se eu fosse um estorvo. Não saberia mexer naquele chuveiro, no entanto, eu poderia aprender, não poderia? A pergunta era: eu queria aprender? Ele era totalmente organizado, não havia nada fora do lugar, nada bagunçado, nada sujo. A limpeza me preocupava, parecia que eu ia destruir o ambiente se continuasse ali. Quis falar que estava tudo bem ser no meu banheiro, mas ele me antecipou e me beijou, fazendo com que eu relaxasse.

“Mo YunJi, eu vou cuidar de você agora” garantiu, puxando minha camiseta. Deixei que ele tirasse a peça e a colocasse em cima do cesto, quase dobrando a peça. Cobri meus seios com as mãos. Não haveria problemas de mostrá-los se fossemos fazer sexo, mas não era isso que eu queria. Eu só queria que ele me tocasse de maneira carinhosa. Olhei para baixo e vi a mão dele segurar meu braço que não estava machucado e afastá-lo dos seios. “Você não precisa se esconder” meu braço cedeu e mantive meus olhos no chão. As mãos deles tocaram a lateral do meu corpo e seus dedos se enroscaram nas tiras da calcinha, puxando a peça íntima para baixo. Suspirei e  deixei que ele removesse. “Você é tão bonita…” JiYong disse e tocou meu seio direito. O toque carinhoso e certeiro. Ergui os olhos e o fitei. “Eu prefiro quando você olha para mim” murmurou, a outra mão cercando o outro seio.

Não conseguiria resistir ao toque dele. Mal conseguia resistir a pressão de sua presença, em seu ambiente, no lugar onde ele mandava. Meu corpo se incendiou, meu coração se acelerou para bombear o sangue transformado em lava que agora corria embaixo da minha pele. As mãos dele se afastaram e notei como respirava com dificuldades. Fiquei presa no olhar dele e quando as roupas dele começaram a sair do corpo, eu fiquei ansiosa. Foi por um breve momento, um rápido momento e eu pensei que seria bom se tivesse tudo aquilo para mim, cada centímetro daquela pele e se fossemos como ele havia proposto: namorados. O que ele me fazia sentir nenhum outro dos meus namorados conseguiu, era tudo tão poderoso e inédito que corromperia minha alma, fazendo com que eu quisesse entregar tudo a ele. 

Foi nesse breve momento que eu pensei que estaria tudo bem se fosse assim. Amar o pai do meu filho e ser feliz com ele. Eu quase acreditei nisso.

A boxer caiu no chão, eu abaixei os olhos para saborear visualmente a ereção e, então, eu vi. Aquela marca de batom borrada. A corrupção da minha alma e do meu coração cessaram no mesmo momento. Quis ter certeza, me aproximei e toquei a marca. Senti com a ponta dos dedos e o encarei, recuperada de qualquer sentimento maior.

“Você transou com outra pessoa?” perguntei diretamente.

“Não”.

“Tem certeza? Isso parece batom…” apontei para a marca de batom perto do pênis ereto. Ele abaixou e olhou. “Eu posso explicar… Isso foi um mal entendido”.

Claro que sim. Quem nunca teve um mal entendido com uma boca perto do sexo? Talvez eu não, mas podia ser comum para ele.  _Ah, Mo YunJi, sua idiota. O que estava pensando? Trate de voltar para a realidade._

“Está tudo bem… Você não precisa explicar nada” garanti e passei por ele para olhar a banheira. Ele colocou algum produto na água e estava cheio de espuma. Eu sorri e escondi minha decepção. “Você não se incomoda de esfregar as minhas costas, não é? Estou tão cansada que se ficar aqui sozinha, vou me afogar”.

“Mo YunJi… Não aconteceu nada do que você está pensando” ele me puxou para que eu o olhasse. Parecia sincero e eu quis rir. Sim, eu sabia que não é nada do que eu estava pensando. Por que ele me fazia alçar voo no que era o real e concreto para mim?

“JiYong-sshi… Você pode achar que sim, mas não me deve qualquer satisfação. E eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso”.

“O que aconteceu foi que Jennie… Ela bebeu demais… E ela ficou pirada” ele falaria mesmo assim, notei. Fiz com que ele soltasse meu braço e encarei o chão de azulejo branco. Ele já tinha me falado que Jennie não era sua namorada, mas então porque ela o beijaria ali? E por que ele não teve a menor decência de se limpar? Eu me abracei e sai de perto dele, um pouco enojada.

“Eu não quero ouvir. Já disse que está tudo bem”. Não quis ficar decepcionada, mas fiquei. O banheiro ficou com vapor e respirei fundo.

“Me desculpe, Mo YunJi… Eu estava muito bêbado também, eu não consegui evitar que ela começasse isso, mas não houve mais nada, eu juro. Estou até agora meio zonzo da ressaca, mas cuidar de você é o mais importante, então…” ele se aproximou, ergueu a mão e parou ela no ar. Eu o olhei e recuei mais um passo. Sem dizer mais nada, ele virou-se e entrou no box de vidro. Enquanto a jacuzzi enchia com água quente, JiYong tomou uma ducha, esfregando a pele dele com tanta força que achei que tentaria arrancá-la. Ele terminou e pegou uma toalha verde, secando-se rapidamente. Eu o encarei, ainda com as mãos enroladas no corpo. Ele abriu os braços como se estivesse mostrando que estava limpo “eu posso tocar em você?”.

“Eu prefiro que não… Apenas… Faça o que eu te pedi” murmurei, passei por ele e entrei na jacuzzi. Estava quente e gemi, aprovando. Ele ficou parado no meio do banheiro, me encarando, segurando a toalha perto do peito. “Se você mudou de ideia, tudo bem… Me deixe ficar só um pouco aqui” pedi e não notei que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas até não conseguir vê-lo direito. Virei a cabeça para esconder minha tristeza e tratei de manter o braço enfaixado para fora. Era verdade que meu corpo doía e era estranho que sentisse uma dor semelhante no coração.

_Eu quase havia dado tudo a ele. Ainda bem que recuperei minha sanidade a tempo._

JiYong se mexeu e entrou na banheira, desligando a água que nem chegou a encher todo o espaço oferecido. Não era necessário também. Ele ficou sentado atrás de mim e apanhou uma esponja macia e passou nas minhas costas. Apertei os lábios para não chorar e fechei os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas. As mãos dele estavam respeitosas, a ponta dos dedos massageava a minha pele com cuidado.

“Mo YunJi… Você gosta de mim?” JiYong perguntou e virei um pouco o rosto, intrigada com a pergunta. “Porque eu acho que gosto de você… Me deixe cuidar de você” pediu, colocando a mão no meu ombro. Não, pensei, não mais.

Eu sempre quis ser aquele tipo de mulher que grita e quebra as coisas. Sempre pareceu que era um modo libertador de lidar com certas situações. Eu não senti nenhuma vontade furiosa, eu apenas senti a realidade. Estava sendo egoísta, não se tratava de mim.

“Você está cuidando… De nós dois” murmurei e olhei para a frente para que ele não visse as lágrimas.

“Eu juro que não aconteceu nada” ele repetiu essa frase milhões de vezes durante toda a madrugada. Não era nem mesmo a questão se aconteceu ou não, ele era dono do próprio corpo, assim como eu era dona do meu corpo. Eu não tinha nada com quem ele transava, eu só pensava na mentira que ele me fez acreditar. Ele disse que eu e o bebê éramos sua prioridade e foi nisso que acreditei. Enquanto estive no hospital, eu temi por tudo. Não era culpa dele não estar ali, ele tinha uma vida atribulada e o erro de ficar no sol fora meu, ainda assim, eu o culpei por ter me abandonado depois da briga e ido para um país estrangeiro. Por uma vez em minha vida, eu quis que alguém cuidasse das coisas pois me sentia cansada, mas era claro que não era a minha vez e que não teria essa oportunidade.

Fiquei triste enquanto o repelia de mim. Era melhor que eu não voltasse a acreditar nisso e que vivesse a minha vida do jeito que eu sabia. Estava tudo bem se me enganasse, mas não podia cometer essas falhas agora que não respondia só por mim. Poderia me esforçar em fazer dar certo porque o bebê merecia isso.

Não conversamos mais. Ele quis massagear parte do meu corpo com a esponja, como se eu fosse algo muito precioso, ele me tocava com cuidado. Isso me entristecia ainda mais, nunca tive uma pessoa que me tratasse assim antes.

Após sentir que minha pele estava enrugado e de ter o cabelo lavado por ele, saímos da banheira e fomos para a cozinha tomar a sopa da mãe dele. Havia um presente lá, flores e chocolates do Japão. Tudo o que lembrava um pedido de desculpas e era claro que ele me devia um, afinal, ele me fez contar um segredo que não era meu e agiu como um maluco com HaeSol, mas estava sem forças para discutir sobre isso. Eu sentei a mesa e ele preparou tudo, vestido num roupão azul marinho, igual ao que ele me fez vestir.

A sopa estava boa e fiquei feliz de tomá-la. Acalmou o meu estômago e me deu forças. Quis pensar bem da mãe dele por ter preparado tal refeição, parecia ser uma pessoa bastante severa. Se ela preparou por estar preocupada com o neto, eu perdoaria seus modos.

Ao final, ele me guiou ao quarto dele e não neguei. Deitamos na cama imensa, ele apagou as luzes e nos encaramos na penumbra. Ele segurou a minha mão. “Você é a primeira garota que deixo entrar no meu quarto, esse espaço é muito sagrado, não quis dividi-lo com mais ninguém” confessou. Seus dedos se enroscaram nos meus e a mão livre dele afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo. “Ah, Mo YunJi, por um momento, eu acreditei que ia conseguir me aproximar de você, mas estraguei tudo”.

JiYong acariciou meu rosto. Ele estava novamente me adorando e talvez fosse pela proximidade, eu comecei a ficar inquieta. Um impulso surgiu no meu interior, me dizendo que eu deveria tomar aquele homem para mim, pelo menos, por alguns instantes. Ele queria que eu ficasse perto e eu queria ficar perto, mesmo sabendo que me magoaria mais uma vez. Eu o beijei, ali na semi-escuridão do quarto dele. Era um beijo carregado de uma carência que eu não sabia que existia,m de uma tristeza por saber que ele não podia ser inteiramente meu. Primeiro, foi bem casto, então, o sentimento foi mudando conforme os nossos corpos se aproximavam, os suspiros aconteciam, as mãos encontravam o calor do outro. Ele respondeu com luxúria e, novamente, eu não conseguiria negar isso. Estava acontecendo, aquela loucura que nos unia já ameaçava toda a racionalidade.

Os lábios dele abandonaram minha boca e foram para meu pescoço. Sua perna já estava entre as minhas e eu me esfreguei lentamente nele. O agarrei pelos ombros, apertando com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto ele esfregava de volta a perna. A mão abriu o meu roupão, o dele voou para fora da cama. Nos encaramos por segundos, um querendo o outro de maneira quase primitiva.

“Eu serei cuidadoso” prometeu e eu assenti com a cabeça, ainda tendo em mente o estado do meu corpo. JiYong abaixou a cabeça e beijou meus seios, fazendo o que sempre fazia, lambia, chupava e os provocava com os dedos. Gemi e ele murmurou que adorava aqueles sons. Suas pernas se meteram entre as minhas e ele as usou para que me abrisse para ele. Esfregou sua ereção contra mim e gemi novamente. Minha racionalidade se perderia em algum momento. Era sempre tão bom quando era com ele. Eu gostava tanto do corpo dele assim, bem colado ao meu. Gostava das mãos que me acariciavam, de como elas eram atrevidas e deslizavam para dentro de mim. Ele se deliciava em saber que eu estava encharcada e ansiosa.

Pela movimentação natural de nossos corpos, ele me penetraria a qualquer instante. Era tudo o que eu mais queria, mas então, pensei no bebê e, infelizmente, na ideia de que ele tenha transado com outra pessoa (embora soubesse e admitisse a minha hipocrisia quanto a não usar qualquer contraceptivo com ele). “JiYong-sshi… Uma camisinha, por favor” minha voz soou muito sensual até mesmo para mim. Ele soltou meu seio e me encarou, vindo para cima, nossos corpos tão juntos que era somente um posicionar e ele estaria dentro de mim. Foi clara a surpresa dele e seu suspiro de frustração. 

“Você quer mesmo isso?” ele perguntou, esfregando-se em mim, de maneira covarde. Gemi contra a boca dele e murmurei um sim, o mais ofegante da minha vida. “Está bem” concordou, beijou a ponta do meu nariz e saiu de cima de mim. “Eu já volto, Mo YunJi, fique parada bem aí” disse e saiu correndo do quarto.

Deitada na cama dele, cercada pelas coisas dele, o cheiro, o ar, o mundo, eu fiquei ainda mais excitada. Meus olhos observaram os quadros e agora eles pareciam tão sensuais que me faziam falhar com a respiração. Toquei meu seio ainda úmido pelos lábios de JiYong e gemi. Fiquei olhando para aquele quadro maior, onde ele estava de perfil, o cabelo preto flutuava, a boca estava entreaberta. Não conseguia desviar os olhos, minha mão desceu até meu sexo molhado e me toquei lá. Umedeci meus lábios machucados com a ponta da língua, respirando com dificuldade e movendo meus dedos.

Ele voltou ao quarto e acendeu as luzes indiretas. Consegui desviar os olhos do quadro e fitá-lo. Ele estava paralisado na porta, segurando uma caixa de preservativos, me olhando. O olhar dele era tão sexy, a presença dele era sexy, tudo nele era sexy. Eu gemi, tendo o primeiro orgasmo. “Deus do céu, Mo YunJi… Isso foi a coisa mais erótica que eu já vi na vida” murmurou, estarrecido. Eu sorri e mantive minha mão no sexo, olhando para ele.

“Eu quero você” murmurei. Isso pareceu despertá-lo. Ele rasgou a caixa, os pacotes voaram para todos os lados, ele empurrou a porta com o pé e veio para a cama. Sentou-se na beirada dela e abriu a embalagem, alucinado. Assim que estava pronto, veio com rapidez para cima de mim. Me beijou e mesmo que doesse, eu voltei os beijos com a mesma volúpia. “Faça bem devagar, até que eu me perca em você” pedi e fui atendida.

O efeito refrescante da camisinha aliada ao fato que era JiYong, me transportou para aquele reino secreto dos amantes onde tudo o que eu tinha e o que eu era estava sendo diluído com o que ele tinha e quem ele era. Faça devagar pelo bebê, faça devagar para que eu ceda novamente. A sensação gelada da proteção atiçava ainda mais todos os meus sentidos. Não foi difícil alcançar os demais orgasmos. Não foi difícil que, finalmente, admitisse que nossos corpos foram feitos para ficarem juntos. E não foi difícil escutar a risada dele a cada grito meu. Meu momento de insanidade por sentir tanto prazer.

Ao final, estávamos deitados, ele as minhas costas, passando os dedos no meu ventre, com cuidado. Eu achava que não tinha mais forças e estava sorrindo, adorando a sensação do corpo dele perto do meu, do braço que servia de apoio para minha cabeça, das pernas enroladas.

“Acho que o prédio todo te escutou” ele murmurou perto do meu ouvido e eu ri. Não havia reprimenda por isso, era somente uma constatação feliz. Ele gostava dos meus gritos e mesmo que isso pudesse me constranger depois, era a minha única forma de extravasar o tesão que me consumia.

“E de quem é a culpa?” respondi, me acomodando melhor contra ele. Queria que todos os momentos fossem assim. Dessa vez, ele que riu. Quis viver assim para sempre, enrolada nos braços dele, sabendo que estávamos apenas num momento de pausa, talvez sanduíches e que logo iríamos praticar todas aquelas atividades novamente. Para tanto, meu corpo estava desperto e ansioso, um grande traidor.

“Mo YunJi, depois você pode repetir a cena das mãos?” perguntou, beijando minha orelha. Eu gemi com a caricia e as mãos dele me puxaram ainda mais contra o corpo dele. “Eu jamais pensei que isso seria tão sexy…”.

“Eu posso fazer o que você quiser” disse, fechando os olhos.

“Não fale isso, mulher… Você precisa descansar e eu não quero mantê-la ativa a noite toda… Não me provoque”.

Ri, já adormecendo. Estava segura no abraço dele e isso afastou todos os pensamentos da minha mente, naquele momento, o mundo era nosso. Ele tinha razão, eu precisava descansar e não tardou segundos para que isso acontecesse.


	23. Visão do alto

**[DooJoon]**

A mãe de JiYong, SiRan, não era uma mulher assustadora. Sentada a minha frente, segurava a xícara de chá com a mesma classe dos antigos de Joseon. Eu sorria quando a notava sendo tão respeitosa e distante.

“Então, ele desmarcou seus compromissos?” ela perguntou, para se certificar.

“Sim, tem três dias que ele não vem trabalhar, disse que está cuidando de Mo YunJi” respondi. Essa era a razão dela ter vindo me convidar para tomar chá naquele pequeno café próximo ao prédio da YGE.

JiYong pediu para que desmarcasse seus compromissos que ficaria em casa cuidando da pequena grávida. Sabia que seria assim logo que ele soubesse sobre a ida dela ao hospital e que não adiantaria argumentar que essas coisas aconteciam a mulheres grávidas. Ele era péssimo em cuidar de coisas, o gato se cuidava sozinho, ainda mais depois que sugeri que comprasse um dispensador de comida com temporizador. Provavelmente, estava sufocando a pequena com o pavor de ficar longe dela. No restante das coisas, ele era muito bom com seu perfeccionismo e sua vontade inabalável. 

“Por que você não me falou sobre ela?”.

“Ele me pediu segredo… Disse que não vai abrir mão dela, não importa o que falem... Ele é completamente louco por aquela garota, ficou assim desde o dia que ela veio trabalhar na agência. Ainda lembro de como ele ficou paralisado, olhando-a e como a espiava quando achava que eu não estava notando. O que aconteceu entre eles foi bem imprudente, mas a senhora conhece seu filho, ele é passional com as coisas que gosta…”.

Ela não respondeu. Apanhou um biscoito de leite e levou aos lábios pintados de batom rosa. A acompanhei mastigar, sentindo prazer por isso. A tratava com todo o respeito, mas era adorava ver mulheres comendo. Ajeitei meus óculos para disfarçar meu olhar fixo e olhei para a minha própria xícara.

“Quero o relatório dela” SiRan exigiu. “Eu sei que JiYong está apaixonado por ela, mas eu não posso permitir que meu filho se una a alguém tão inferior”.

“YoungHwan-sshi já sabe?” perguntei, voltando a encará-la.

“Se ele souber, o que acha que vai fazer? Eu quero tentar aplacá-lo antes que ele conheça a garota… Ela é bem diferente do que eu esperei de nora, mas devia ter imaginado que JiYong escolheria alguém forte e com personalidade como ela”.

“Então, a senhora gostou dela?”.

SiRan não respondeu e nem esperei por isso. Ela estava me mostrando o problema maior: o pai de JiYong. Mo YunJi nunca seria aprovada, mesmo que se vestisse com a classe exigida, que se comportasse como uma moça da Idade Média, ela nunca seria aceita. O motivo era gritante: ela não era submissa como o pai de JiYong achava que as mulheres deveriam ser. Ela era tão grande quanto JiYong e devia ser por isso que ele gostava dela.

“O filho que ela está esperando é meu neto” disse, bebericando um pouco do chá novamente. Então, ela recebeu os exames? Bem, alguém deveria recebê-los já que JiYong estava convencido que Mo YunJi era sua garota e não iria transar com mais ninguém. Eu peguei um dos biscoitos de leite e deixei derreter na boca, a observando beber com tanta classe. “Você pode providenciar isso? A ficha? Eu quero saber quem é a família, eu quero saber tudo antes que meu marido pergunte”.

“Claro, farei isso pela senhora, mas posso adiantar que JiYong ficará furioso”.

“Eu sei… Ele escondeu a garota como um segredo, foi igual ao hamster que ele pegou na adoção quando criança… Ele nunca amou nada como amou aquele pequeno animal…” comentou, falando num tom feliz, de boa memória. Apenas sorri e concordei com a cabeça. “Eu agradeço sua ajuda nisso e por entender os motivos”.

Assenti novamente. Ela terminou o chá e saiu. Fiquei sentado ainda, mais alguns momentos, no café. Meus olhos foram para a pequena sentada numa mesa do fundo e a forma como ela estava mastigando um bolo. Sorri um pouco e meu celular vibrou no bolso, me distraindo do meu voyeurismo.

Notificação de imprensa. “ _Kwon Dami posta foto íntima de GDragon com Kim Jennie e coloca legenda duvidosa_ … Mas que porra é essa?”. Apertei para ler a matéria e havia a foto do instagram de Dami, confirmando a fonte. Legenda “ _passado-presente-futuro abençoado_ ”. Desci para ler os comentários e só havia milhares de corações.

Ah, aquele pequena vadia devia estar por trás disso. Como se não bastasse a vergonha de não conseguir transar com JiYong, ainda pedia por esse tipo de publicidade. Como se JiYong pudesse dar prazer a uma pequena como ela. Deixei um valor a mais da conta na mesa e saiu, em direção a empresa.

Foi fácil descobrir que Jennie estava na sala de dança 3. Segui para lá, no segundo andar. Me aproximei da porta e ouvi o som alto da sala. Abri a porta e vi ela e Lisa dançando. Entrei em silêncio e observei, esperando para falar com ela.

Assim que Lisa errou o movimento, Jennie a olhou e berrou com a outra pequena. “Sua burra, é para a esquerda, sua outra esquerda, sua burra”. A garota se encolheu com a explosão. “Você nunca vai aprender isso, nunca vai aprender e nosso grupo nunca vai decolar porque você é uma burra”. Eu nunca vi Jennie ser tão ela mesma, pior cobra do mundo, uma pequena falsa demais para os idiotas que a circulavam. Não pude deixar de sorrir porque a preferia assim.

“Eu vou me esforçar,  _unnie_ , eu juro”.

Jennie a dispensou com a mão. Lisa virou-se para sair da sala, em prantos e me viu ali. Apenas sinalizei para ela sair mesmo. No meio da sala, Jennie, usando um shorts tão curto que não cobria as nádegas e um top tão justo que os seios queriam escapar, colocou a mão no quadril e balançou a cabeça fazendo os cabelos castanhos oscilarem.

Fui até o equipamento de som e desliguei Boombayah. Ela olhou para trás e, finalmente, me notou ali. “E agora isso… O que você quer?” perguntou, me olhando e cruzando os braços.

“Saber quando você vai desistir” me aproximei dela. Apesar da pose de durona, ela recuou com minha aproximação até ficar encostada no espelho. Eu gostava que ela olhasse para cima para me fitar, a fazia se sentir ainda menor. “Quando você vai desistir?”.

“Do que está falando?” perguntou, sem fôlego. Isso mesmo, fique assim.

“Do JiYong” disse e peguei uma mecha do cabelo dela, sentindo a textura. Olhei para o cabelo e depois para ela. Jennie estava levemente corada pelo exercício de dança e pela minha presença. Para quebrar o feitiço, eu puxei o cabelo dela. “Quando você vai desistir? Você nunca vai ficar com ele”.

Ela fechou os olhos e engoliu a dor. Boa menina. Voltou a me olhar, com raiva renovada. “Por que acha isso? Por que ele tem alguém?”.

“Também… Você está tão abaixo da garota dele…”.

“Impossível…” disse, totalmente confiante e eu deslizei o dedo pelos ombros dela.

“Você é uma vadia que acha que pode ter tudo o que quer, mas eu afirmo que não vai ter dessa vez… Então, por que não desiste?”.

Ela deu um sorriso de lado, me desafiando. Meu dedo contornou o seio esquerdo, sentindo o tecido de viscolycra da roupa. A pequena arfou, mas ainda continuava desafiante. Ela estava jogando comigo e foi nesse momento, que fiz a jogada que ela não esperava. Abaixei minhas mãos e me afastei dela, observando a revolta dos olhos castanhos.

“Você já está molhada?” perguntei, baixo e notei a coloração do rosto dela aumentar um pouco.

“Você é muito convencido por vir aqui e me falar o que devo fazer, sem contar que supõe que eu quero algo com você” disparou.

Sorri brevemente. “Mande Dami tirar a matéria do ar” sugeri.

“Dami- _unnie_  faz o que quiser e isso não tem nada a ver com você. Se acha que pode vir aqui e me dizer o que fazer, está muito enganado… Acha que a namorada do  _sunbaenim_  não aguenta um pouco de competição?”.

“Eu acho que ela suporta sim, o problema é você achar que está no páreo” falei e dei as costas a ela. Antes de sair, escutei o som de frustração dela. Fui para minha sala porque sabia que não ficaria sozinho por muito tempo.

Realmente olhei os papéis de contratos com preocupação, JiYong precisava voltar e cumprir seus acordos. Eu até podia entender a preocupação dele em relação a mulher que ele gostava, mas ficar em cima de Mo YunJi não ajudaria ou a protegeria. Ele tinha tanto a crescer ainda…

Estava olhando a agenda de JiYong quando Jennie entrou e bateu a porta. Parada ali, com as pernas abertas, a respiração ofegante, eu reclinei na cadeira e coloquei minhas mãos na barriga, a observando. “Pois não?”.

A pequena andou furiosamente, batendo o salto no chão, e parou na minha frente. Virei a cadeira para olhá-la e fingi desinteresse.

“Nem você e nem ninguém vai me tirar do meu objetivo, você entendeu?”.

“Você veio até aqui para isso?” mexi no meu óculos e o tirei, colocando em cima da mesa. Eu enxergava bem sem eles também, usava apenas pelo problema de vista cansada. “Você não veio porque quer gozar?”.

“Você não é nem metade do homem que  _sunbaemin_  é…” ela murmurou, quase sem fôlego dado ao estado evidente de excitação.

“Não sou, eu sou bem maior do que uma metade dele e acho que foi por isso que você veio aqui” afirmei e sorri.

Jennie arfou uma, duas vezes. “ _Fuck me right now_ ” implorou.

“Você é uma cadelinha que precisa de uma corrente” disse quando ela se aproximou mais, insinuando suas pernas entre as minhas. Toquei o pescoço quando ela se inclinou para mais perto. “Uma coleirinha de cadelinha bem aqui” disse e ela assentiu com a cabeça. “Eu sabia” murmurei e toquei o sexo dela por cima do tecido do shorts de lycra. “Quando foi que você tirou a calcinha?” perguntei e a vi lamber os lábios, com os olhos fechados. Ela esfregou o corpo na minha mão e apertei a região, somente para ouvir o gemido pesado dela.

“Vai me foder ou vai ficar falando?” ela perguntou, abrindo os olhos e me encarando.

“Você vai aprender que a pressa é a inimiga do prazer… Venha, Jennie-sshi, vamos brincar…” a brindei com um sorriso sacana e ela concordou ansiosamente com a cabeça. Ia dar uma lição naquela pequena e a fazer perder o rumo como punição por ter incentivado o artigo na internet.

Depois, ligaria para JiYong e daria a notícia, sabendo que ele murmuraria qualquer coisa e desligaria em seguida. Assim, ele ficaria mais tempo em casa e prejudicaria meu trabalho. 

Ah sim, Jennie sofreria agora por isso.


	24. Torre de cristal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!  
> Coloquei a capa da fanfic no prólogo. Obrigada a Panda por me ajudar com o photoshop.  
> Essa fanfic também está sendo postada no wattpad.

**[YunJi]**

A caveira dourada do pingente era linda. Estava encantada pelo presente, nunca pensei que JiYong fosse um desses homens que gostasse de coisas combinando, coisas de casal. Me fazia pensar que havia mesmo alguma chance entre nós, de certa forma, romântica. O que era bem estranho, uma vez que ele me disse que comprou a correntinha no Japão, assim como os chocolates deliciosos, e voltou com uma marca de batom na virilha. Não quis pensar muito sobre isso, estava mesmo tudo bem, de certa forma.

Fazia três dias que estava no apartamento, numa rotina de descanso, carinho e sexo. Qualquer um poderia se acostumar a isso e tive minha cota. O bebê me deixava agitada pela manhã, mas descansava logo que o pai tocava meu ventre e espalhava seu calor. Eram os momentos que eu mais gostava, quando ele sorria largamente e cuidava da criança. Me deixava deslumbrada por ele, criando uma ligação mais profunda entre nós. Talvez porque eu achasse que não havia algo mais íntimo do que criar alguma coisa e nós havíamos criado aquele bebê.

JiYong ficou fascinado com o ultrassom e me pediu para contar duas vezes sobre a sensação que tive quando escutei o coração do nosso filho. Ele ficou com os olhos brilhantes, ouvindo a narrativa, sorrindo como um bobo. Prometeu que estaria presente no próximo exame e que iria segurar as minhas mãos quando isso acontecesse. De fato, ele estava interessado sim em ser um bom pai e isso me deixou ainda mais a vontade. Pensei na sorte daquela criança e, infelizmente, no meu azar. 

Estava me vestindo para ir ao hospital, deveria remover os pontos. Me inclinei sobre a penteadeira do quarto apenas para confirmar que a linha do delineador estava correta e ele me agarrou por trás, debruçando-se nas minhas costas, suas mãos agarrando meus seios por cima da bata que eu vestia. Primeiro foi o pequeno susto, depois o gemido de aprovação. Precisava fazê-lo se afastar antes que esquecesse do que tinha que fazer e ficasse naquela mesma posição para o sexo.

“Aonde você pensa que vai, Mo YunJi?” ele perguntou, lambendo minha orelha.

Era tão difícil me concentrar com ele por perto. Nunca foi fácil, mas notava que o mesmo instinto primitivo não se alterava, eu queria me entregar a ele e senti-lo dentro de mim. Me esfreguei nele, gemendo novamente. Então pensei que precisava ir mesmo no médico. Consegui ficar ereta e ele ainda estava às minhas costas segurando meus seios. Ele apoiou a cabeça no meu pescoço e vi pelo reflexo do espelho, ele olhar para onde suas mãos estavam.

“Você não está apertando demais meus amigos aqui?” questionou, puxando a blusa para a frente para olhá-los. “Ah, eles parecem esmagados… Você devia comprar roupas novas para não se machucar”.

“É justamente o que pretendo fazer” respondi, acomodando meu corpo contra o dele e deixando que ele me acariciasse. Era óbvia a predileção dele por aquela parte do corpo e eu gostava disso. Meus seios sempre ficavam pesados e sensíveis com os toques dele, como se estivessem apenas esperando.

“Comprar sutiãs novos? Vamos libertá-los e eu vou cuidar deles…” insinuou com uma voz rouca e muito sexy.

“Vamos… Quer dizer, não… Eu preciso ir ao hospital”.

Então, ele me soltou e ficou de frente, me encarando seriamente. “Por quê? Você está com dor? Não está se sentindo bem?” inquiriu, parecendo realmente preocupado. Eu ri um pouco.

“Não, eu preciso retirar os pontos” disse e mostrei o braço enfaixado.

“Eu te levo”.

“Não precisa, eu posso ir de ôni… Táxi” deu um breve sorriso e passei por ele, para pentear o cabelo.

“Eu posso te levar, YunJi-sshi”.

“E eu já disse que não precisa… Você não tem coisas para fazer? Faz três dias que está aqui comigo”.

“Minha presença está te incomodando agora? Não parecia incomodar quando estávamos deitados…”.

“Não, não foi isso que eu disse” deixei a escova na penteadeira e o encarei “eu posso fazer as coisas sozinha, você já tomou muito do seu tempo para ficar todos esses dias aqui e não quero que nada saia de errado com sua carreira. É só isso” me aproximei dele e o beijei no rosto, deixando uma marca de batom. Ele me olhava com certa desconfiança, mas me abraçou.

“Sabe quantas mulheres implorariam por minha companhia e você está me dispensando? Quão cruel você pode ser? Eu te levo, não será incomodo algum e eu não tenho mais nada a fazer de tão importante que não possa levar minha garota no hospital”.

Minha garota. Quando ele falava isso, eu me sentia estranha. Era um misto de carinho e propriedade. Kwon JiYong tinha colocações estranhas e eu não queria me preocupar, mas sempre estava desconfiando das intenções dele. Talvez fosse o meu espírito solitário e autossuficiente. Talvez fosse normal ser como ele estava sendo quando se queria o bem de alguém.

“Então, eu já vou indo…” murmurei e rocei os lábios no dele. Não queria sujá-lo com batom, mas ele nunca parecia se importar. Capturou meus lábios e me deliciou com sua língua. Ao final, estava trêmula e sem fôlego. O jeito que ele fazia as coisas… Deveria ser preso por isso.

O celular dele tocou da sala e ele me levou até lá pela mão. Eu estava rindo porque ele não me deixava e quando atendeu o telefone, ele estava rindo. Em segundos, o sorriso sumiu e ele soltou a minha mão, caminhando para longe. Apenas ouvi ele falar “minha irmã fez o quê?” e pensei sobre isso. Ficamos três dias ali e esquecemos do mundo inteiro, cercados em nossa bolha. Eu fui verificar se estava com todos os documentos na bolsa, estava indo para a porta e ele gritou para que eu esperasse. Olhei para trás e ele estava tão tenso ao telefone que me preocupei. Algo muito ruim devia ter acontecido e esperei que não fosse com a família dele.

Falamos pouco sobre família. JiYong ficou me perguntando do que eu gostava e das minhas experiências mais legais. Eu me sentia uma narradora de histórias, dessas voluntárias que vão ao hospital ler para as crianças. Nunca conheci uma pessoa que estivesse tão interessada em saber sobre as coisas que me cercavam e o que eu achava do mundo. As conversas ocorriam enquanto fazíamos alguma refeição ou quando estávamos na jacuzzi. O restante do tempo ou estávamos fazendo sexo de forma lenta e enlouquecedora no quarto dele ou estávamos sentados na sala vendo algum filme e nenhum de nós conversava.

Quando falei sobre Park JinSun e que não conseguiu encontrá-lo, ele me garantiu que eu estava me preocupando demais. Que Jennie tinha resolvido tudo e eu não estava certa disso. Eu ainda queria ver o homem demitido e saber porque ele falou sobre mim a um artigo e mentiu sobre uma esposa. Talvez me desculpar por ter contado o segredo dele para outra pessoa. Não insisti mais no assunto quando JiYong disse que por causa da minha ideia maluca que fiquei no sol e desmaiei. Por ele ter razão nisso, não quis falar mais nada. Eu sabia das minhas teimosias, mas ele não entendia como isso era importante para mim, eu queria saber e entender.

“Resolva isso, DooJoon-sshi… Fale com Dami e peça para tirar isso agora do ar… Não, eu não vou falar com ela, se eu falar vou fazer ela engolir o celular… Jennie o quê? O que isso tem… Não não, ela mandou a foto sim, mas ela não tem… É porque você não gosta dela e acha que ela está por trás de tudo, mas ela não está… Tá bom então, faça do seu jeito, mas resolva isso” ele terminou a ligação e me encarou “eu vou te levar Mo YunJi… Eu vou me vestir”.

“Tem algo errado?” perguntei e ele negou com a cabeça. Eu queria ir sozinha, mas ele parecia tão tenso que não quis contrariá-lo dessa vez. Vestiu-se rapidamente e logo estava na porta comigo, o rosto sem vestígios do meu batom. “Aconteceu alguma coisa com sua família?”.

“Não se incomode com a minha família, Mo YunJi… Apenas cuide de ficar bem e em paz para ter o bebê”.

Não quis conversar mais, estava claro que ele não ia falar o que houve. Ele me levou até o hospital e parecia bem atento a todos que me atenderam, sem se incomodar de se esconder. Aos olhos de todos, ele estava cuidando de mim, tocando minhas costas e ficando perto como um guardião. Não achava que estava certo ele fazer essas coisas por ser prejudicial a carreira dele, mas não adiantava discutir na frente dos outros.

Quando estava tirando os pontos, gemi de dor e ele ficou ainda mais perto. Assim que o enfermeiro levantou para apanhar mais gaze para cobrir o braço novamente, ele murmurou que eu não deveria fazer aqueles sons para nenhum outro homem. Dessa vez eu ri, JiYong falava umas coisas bobas de vez em quando, eu gostava da espontaneidade dele.

“Eu já posso ir trabalhar agora?” perguntei ao médico quando fui levada para um exame final. Ele estava colocando uma luz nos meus olhos para ver a dilatação da pupila e depois escutou meus batimentos cardíacos.

“Você já poderia ter ido… Não havia qualquer restrição, apenas tem que se cuidar dado a seu estado”.

“Então, quer dizer que é melhor ela tomar cuidado e ficar em casa, não é?” JiYong perguntou, da porta. Ele não deixou que eu ficasse sozinha com o médico.

“No que senhorita… Senhora trabalha mesmo?”.

“Sou maquiadora” respondi enquanto o via anotar coisas numa ficha. Não quis corrigi-lo em relação ao título que usou.

“Não parece ser muito puxado e precisa de tempo de descanso”.

“Sim, ela vai ficar muito em pé e isso não é bom para o bebê” JiYong voltou a falar.

“Isso é ridículo, eu sei me cuidar” respondi. “Eu estou grávida e não doente”.

“Na sua ficha consta que a senhora ficou no sol num dia muito quente, em pé” o médico observou.

“Mas eu precisava fazer isso, era uma questão importante”.

“Importante é cuidar de si mesma… Se ficar em casa pode se sentir melhor para ter o bebê, não é doutor?”.

O médico apenas concordou com a cabeça. Encarei JiYong, irritada. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele sorriu quando eu o olhei e desviei o olhar.

“Na semana que vem já será possível ver o sexo do bebê, é melhor que volte bem”.

A consulta acabou e JiYong me escoltou como se eu fosse a pessoa importante ali. Estava irritada demais para falar alguma coisa. Ele pagou por tudo e fomos embora. Dentro do carro, ele agia como se não tivesse feito nada de ruim. Perguntou se eu queria comer alguma coisa e como não respondi, logo ele me levou de volta a seu castelo para me trancafiar em sua torre. Não entrei no elevador e ele ficou esperando lá dentro.

“Eu vou falar com minha chefe e dizer que posso voltar ao trabalho” falei, determinada.

“Mo YunJi, o que o médico disse? Que você deve ficar em casa e não fazer esforços desnecessários” ele falou e segurou a porta do elevador.

Não respondi, apenas dei as costas e caminhei para as escadas do estacionamento. Eu o ouvi correr atrás de mim e ele segurou meu braço bom. Eu puxei e o olhei brava. “Não faça mais isso” recomendei.

“Mo YunJi, você não precisa trabalhar… Eu posso te dar dinheiro, se você quiser, eu tenho um monte de dinheiro”. Claro que tinha, eu sabia que tinha. Como se eu quisesse o dinheiro dele, já tinha me virado com tão poucos recursos, o que ele achava que eu era? Será que era normal para ele isso? Ter pessoas que só queriam se aproveitar de seu status?

“Eu não quero o seu dinheiro” falei, irritada. Voltei a andar e ele correu e ficou na minha frente, me barrando com os braços abertos. Teria achado divertido se não estivesse brava com toda a situação. Ele queria me manter na casa dele, presa como um passarinho em uma gaiola. A ideia já me enjoava. “O que é isso agora?”.

“Vamos conversar, sim? Você não precisa trabalhar… E se acontecer algo? Se você desmaiar? Se machucar? E o bebê? Pense no bebê, Mo YunJi” ele argumentou. Um carro manobrou no estacionamento e ele me abraçou e me escondeu atrás de uma pilastra. Nos braços dele, eu percebi o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava preocupado comigo e com o bebê, talvez se culpasse pelo o que tinha acontecido e por isso que ficou todos esses dias comigo.

Acalmei meu coração raivoso com a descoberta. Ele não precisava me sufocar com carinhos para me ter segura.

“Está tudo bem, JiYong-sshi” murmurei. “Eu quero trabalhar e entendo que esteja preocupado, mas se você me manter presa, não quer dizer que vou estar segura”.

Ele me esmagou em seus braços e perdi o fôlego. “Você precisa estar segura o tempo todo” disse na minha orelha e acariciou a parte de trás da minha cabeça, soltando um pouco o abraço. “Você não precisa trabalhar, eu posso cuidar de você”.

“Mas JiYong-sshi, eu quero trabalhar. Eu sempre trabalhei e…”.

“Esse é o momento que você descansa, Mo YunJi. Eu não vou ficar tranquilo sabendo que está andando por aí sozinha”.

Estávamos tão entretidos com a nossa discussão que não ouvimos passos se aproximando. Foi apenas a surpresa de ver a mãe de JiYong e uma outra mulher mais nova, a cópia feminina dele. “O que estão fazendo aqui?” SiRan perguntou, segurando uma bolsa com o logo da Prada, usando um vestido de verão que a deixava mais jovial. A mulher que a acompanhava vestia-se com aprumo, saia plissada, uma camisa de seda branca, acessórios que a deixavam séria.

“ _Omma_ ” JiYong murmurou, sem me soltar.

“Então?” a mulher mais velha esperou pela resposta. Desaprovava nossa atitude apaixonada em público, a outra mulher estava estarrecida demais para falar alguma coisa.

“Você!” ele me soltou e apontou para a mulher mais nova “você vai tirar aquela foto do ar, agora”.

“Quem é ela?” a moça apontou para mim, sua voz saiu estrangulada.

“Não agora, Dami” SiRan murmurou e me encarou “você está se sentindo melhor, Mo YunJi-sshi?”.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça enquanto JiYong me empurrava para trás dele, me protegendo. Eu segurei a cintura dele e as encarei por cima do ombro, ficando nas pontas dos pés.

“Ela está bem… E você vai apagar a foto” ele respondeu.

“Filho, ela já não é mais seu segredo para agir dessa forma. E eu vi a matéria na internet e não foi nada demais, não precisa ficar furioso com sua irmã”.

Matéria na internet? Senti um calafrio. Era por isso que ele estava agindo daquela forma e não porque estava preocupado. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Soltei a cintura dele e ele se virou no mesmo momento. “Mo YunJi?”.

“Eu vou lá falar com ela… Eu já volto” disse, só querendo sair dali. A pressão que a família dele fazia era demais. De repente, não conseguia mais suportar tudo aquilo. Se eu não tivesse me afastado da realidade naqueles dias, o retorno não seria tão cruel. Quando estava com ele, sendo seduzida por seu sorriso e amando sua presença, eu queria voar junto ao Dragão, lado a lado, como iguais. Nada disso estava certo.

Tinha que ficar longe dele e reaprender a respirar. Estava intoxicada e, de modo algum, isso era ruim - mesmo que gritasse dentro de mim que era a melhor sensação do mundo.

“Não” ele tentou me impedir e a mãe dele o segurou tão rápida que fiquei impressionada com sua agilidade.

“Pode ir, Mo YunJi-sshi, fazer o que quiser, ele vai esperar você voltar, não vai, filho? Você vai deixar a garota sair e ela vai voltar, não vai?”.

Aproveitei a oportunidade e sai correndo escadas acima. Eu escutei ele me chamar e SiRan falar algo sobre o pai dele, mas não olhei para trás.


	25. Acordos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentarei postar um por semana.  
> Motivos bons para atrasos: mestrado. 
> 
> Não deixem de acreditar que vou terminar, a fanfic está desenhada até o final. Depois dessa, vou contar a história do TOP, então, permaneçam bem e confiantes, okay?

**[JiYong]**

“Você está sufocando a garota” minha  _omma_  afirmou e foi a única coisa que escutei ela falar. A encarei quando percebi que YunJi não voltaria, ao menos, não de imediato. Ela correu como se fugisse de algum dos zumbis dos filmes que gostava. Eu não era um monstro, a ideia de tê-la assustado me chateou.  _Omma_  me soltou e cruzou os braços. “Você está sufocando ela” reafirmou como se isso pudesse me fazer entender mais. “Ela vai voltar e vai estar segura, ela não é um bicho que você pode manter trancado e você já teve o que queria com três dias enfurnado na sua casa com ela”.

“E se acontecer alguma coisa e eu não estiver perto? Eu não quero que ela se machuque” respondi, querendo mostrar meu lado.

“Filho, você não pode proteger Mo YunJi das casualidades da vida. Agora, se acalme, ela vai ficar bem”.

Claro que não ia ficar bem. Eu não estava bem, eu precisava saber que ela estava segura. Saber que ela estava correndo no sol, fugindo de mim, como poderia estar segura?

“Quem é ela?” Dami perguntou e olhei para ela. “E quanto a Jennie?”.

“Eu não tenho nada com a Jennie, por que todo mundo fica falando sobre isso? E por que infernos você colocou aquela foto no seu instagram?”.

“A foto é muito bonita… Eu gosto de você com Jennie”.

“Eu não me importo com o que você gosta” apontei para a escada onde Mo YunJi fugiu “eu gosto daquela garota”.

“Como? Ela não é nem bonita… _Parece uma cosplayer sem dinheiro_ ”.

“Já chega” minha mãe interveio logo que percebeu a imensa hostilidade no ar. Pularia em cima de Dami até que ela cuspisse as desculpas necessárias. Mo YunJi era linda, como alguém não podia ver isso? Ela era perfeita do jeito que era.

“Eu vou atrás de Mo YunJi” disse e quando dei o primeiro passo, minha mãe ficou na minha frente, da mesma maneira que eu fiquei na frente de YunJi.

“Você não vai a lugar algum, a garota vai voltar… Vai voltar segura”.

“Eu não estou sufocando ela, eu só quero cuidar dela”.

“Você viu como ela saiu correndo? Com certeza, ela não tem a mesma ideia” ela tocou minha mão e sorriu complacente. “Vamos nos acalmar, sim? Tanto porque tem algo bem maior do que isso para você cuidar: seu pai”.

Notei que não conseguiria ir atrás de Mo YunJi. Abaixei os olhos e concordei. Só esperava que ela ficasse bem. Acompanhei as duas mulheres da minha família até o apartamento onde elas viviam, quatro andares abaixo do meu apartamento.  _Omma_  me serviu café e para minha infelicidade, Dami estaria presente na conversa desagradável.

Com toda a racionalidade e compaixão possíveis, dignas de minha mãe, ela contou que meu pai soube da Mo YunJi e que queria conhecê-la. Novamente, eu lidava com o problema de dividir minha garota com os outros. Os três dias foram perfeitos, deveria ser assim até o fim de nossas vidas, mas mesmo eu tendo criado toda essa fantasia, sabia que era hora de parar. Perto do meu pai, a frieza de minha mãe mostrava um lado doce e agradável. Ao final, concordei que faria a apresentação, sob os protestos de Dami que deixou bem claro que ela era contra o namoro.

Ele não aprovaria Mo YunJi, da mesma maneira que Dami não aprovava. Eu me considerava um bom filho, respeitoso e educado quando se tratava de meus pais, mas estava disposto a virar as costas para tudo isso se me negassem o pedido de ficar com a garota que eu gostava. Não tive problemas em apresentar minhas ex-namoradas, meu pai não gostou de nenhuma delas, não eram suficientes para mim ou estavam a minha altura, mas ele concordou com o namoro talvez porque soubesse que não ia durar ou porque não estava preocupado, de fato, com um possível futuro do relacionamento.

Houve uma troca de olhares entre mim e omma. Ela não contou sobre a gravidez para Dami, talvez por saber que ela se comportaria daquela maneira, mas não escondeu a informação vital do meu pai. Afinal, por que o faria? Ela pediu os exames de paternidade para YunJi e minha garota fez todos eles de bom grado. Esperava que ela estivesse do meu lado no dia de apresentar Mo YunJi a família, mas eu lutaria pela minha garota mesmo se minha omma não estiver de acordo.

Voltei para meu apartamento e sentei no sofá, esperando por YunJi. Minha vontade era de descer e esperar por ela na frente do salão - só havia um salão decente por ali e era o de uma das irmãs de Kim JaeJoong, um morador do mesmo prédio e o homem que tinha mais irmãs que eu já conheci na vida. Fiz flexões enquanto esperava, para baixar meu nível de ansiedade. Quando escutei o som do porteiro eletrônico, meu coração quase saiu pela boca e sentei no sofá, querendo parecer que não estava esperando.

Assim como minha mãe prometeu, Mo YunJi estava de volta. Uma verificação rápida com os olhos e não estava ferida. Ela me olhou e deu um breve sorriso. E foi tudo. Ela não tinha qualquer coração, pensei, quando ela não disse mais do que “cheguei” e sumiu da minha vista. Foi até a cozinha e escutei os sons que indicavam que ela estava preparando alguma refeição.

Quando não aguentei mais, fui atrás dela, fingindo que ia pegar uma água. Mo YunJi estava sentada na cadeira alta do balcão, comendo frango frito com uma porção que achei ser maionese com alguma coisa vermelha que boiava no creme amarelado. Encostei no balcão e a vi comer daquele jeito peculiar, dando pequenas bicadas na comida. Ela ergueu os olhos e ainda com a peça de frango perto dos lábios, me encarou. Então, como se tivesse perdido a fome, ela deixou a comida no prato.

“Eu esperava que você tivesse mais fé em mim, JiYong-sshi” ela começou e limpou os dedos engordurados num guardanapo “mas eu acho que não consigo fazer isso… O que mais você está escondendo de mim?”.

“Escondendo? Eu não estou escondendo nada”.

“Por que não me falou sobre sua irmã ter postado uma foto sua? Quer dizer, você achou que isso era um problema? Eu gostei da foto, você e Jennie-sshi… Vocês parecem um casal mesmo” Mo YunJi disse e olhou para a comida. “Todos pareciam tão animados nos comentários, eu senti um pouco de inveja, um único artigo sobre mim e HaeSol e havia tantos comentários negativos e quando se trata de você com ela, só havia incentivo” comentou com uma voz baixa. Ela ergueu os olhos e me encarou seriamente. “Você tem certeza que não tem nada com ela? Quer dizer, eu os vi juntos várias vezes, tem essa foto, tinha aquela marca de batom… O que você pode estar escondendo?”.

Me aproximei dela e coloquei a garrafa com água em cima da balcão. Antes de chegar mais perto, Mo YunJi ergueu as mãos e isso fez com que eu cessasse o movimento. “Eu não tenho nada com a Jennie, eu já falei, ela é como uma irmã para mim… Eu a ajudei na carreira, quando ela era ainda uma trainee, temos coisas em comum e é só. Eu já disse que a marca foi uma loucura dela, ela estava completamente bêbada e confundiu as coisas”.

Ela riu e abaixou os olhos. “Eu já fiquei bêbada tantas vezes e eu nunca beijei o pênis de HaeSol… Aliás, a ideia de…”

“E você não vai fazer isso” quase gritei, a interrompendo. Ela tornou a me olhar e toda a graça que havia na expressão dela, sumiu. Eu estava respirando rápido, a ideia dela com Zion. T me assombraria para o resto da vida. Já me assombrava o fato dela não me olhar da mesma maneira que olhava para ele, pensar nos dois juntos, ela abaixada na frente dele, não! Não podia pensar isso!

“E o que mais eu não posso fazer? Eu não posso sair sozinha, não posso saber das matérias, não posso falar para ninguém, não posso ter um emprego, não posso ficar com meu amigo, não posso beijar o pênis de outro homem, mas isso, com certeza, não é um problema para você porque outra mulher pode fazer isso, mas eu não” ela disse e contava tudo com os dedos. “Você não é um maluco controlador, é? Oh meu deus” ela ficou de pé e se afastou de mim, se abraçando e protegendo a criança no ventre “você não é, é? Bem, até parece que ia falar que sim se fosse”.

Quando foi que toda a minha proteção se tornou algo tão incômodo? Vê-la encolhida me retirou todas as forças. Não era nada disso que eu tinha em mente. Só queria que ela ficasse feliz e que pudesse ter o bebê com tranquilidade.

“Me desculpe, Mo YunJi… Eu não sou assim, eu apenas… Não sei cuidar de você, pelo visto… Eu não quero que saia sozinha porque tenho medo que você desmaie novamente. Sabe como eu me senti quando me falaram sobre isso? Sabe o que eu senti quando eu a vi machucada daquele jeito? Parecia que alguém tinha surrado você! Eu achei que ia morrer e nunca mais quero passar por isso de novo. Eu não contei sobre a matéria porque soube hoje de manhã e não quis te perturbar, queria que ficasse feliz… Achei que se soubesse, poderia ficar triste e não confiar mais em mim… Quanto ao emprego, você não precisa trabalhar, eu posso muito bem te sustentar e te dar dinheiro, uma quantia por mês… Eu só… Fico preocupado com você, Mo YunJi, quase que o tempo todo quando você não está comigo. Eu tenho medo que você se machuque…” cuspi um monte de palavras e ela continuou no canto, apenas me olhando.

“Não foi por causa do artigo?” ela perguntou “você realmente está preocupado comigo e com o bebê?” quis saber, como se não estivesse acreditando nisso. “Por que Jennie me diria que vocês são namorados, então? Ela nunca mente, você deve saber disso…”.

“Eu sei lá porque ela disse isso, mas a única namorada que eu tenho é você, Mo YunJi e eu juro pelo o que você quiser que eu jure que não tenho interesse em mais ninguém” fiz uma pausa esperando que ela respondesse algo, mas não houve réplica. “Eu gosto de você, YunJi-sshi e quando eu gosto de alguma coisa, eu sou meio maluco, eu acho” confessei.

Lentamente, ela saiu da posição defensiva. Demorou para que me encarasse e ela parecia triste.

“Me desculpe, eu… Eu não sou um maluco controlador, eu juro… Você não precisa ficar com medo de mim, eu jamais te faria mal... Eu vou fazer do seu jeito, tudo o que você quiser vai ser do seu jeito”.

Estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa.

“Eu não quero que faça do meu jeito” ela respondeu. “Tem que ter um meio termo… Eu nunca tive ninguém que quisesse cuidar de mim como você está querendo fazer, eu não sei lidar com isso… Você está me sufocando... Eu não vou quebrar, eu não estou doente… Eu quero trabalhar porque eu não quero o seu dinheiro… Eu só queria que você soubesse que seria pai porque eu…” ela calou-se abruptamente. “Eu apenas queria que você soubesse, esse bebê é tudo o que eu tenho de mais precioso”.

A maior preocupação dela não era com relação a nosso relacionamento. Entendia agora que nunca foi. Mo YunJi só se preocupava com o bebê, ela deve ter aberto mão de tantas coisas por causa da gravidez. Me lembrei de como ela estava pálida quando veio me contar sobre seu estado e como parecia perdida com minha cretinice. Para mim, ela era a coisa mais importante do mundo. O bebê também era, mas ela era mais. Não sei quando me dei conta disso ou quando isso passou a ser minha prioridade. Eu não podia deixá-la desassistida, ela teria as melhores coisas do mundo e eu tentaria ser o melhor pai para aquela criança.

Eu realmente gostava dela. Queria que ela gostasse de mim também, mas eu sabia que o sentimento não era recíproco e que agindo como um idiota, nunca seria.

“O bebê é importante para mim também” disse e esperei que ela acreditasse naquela verdade. “Você tem medo de gostar de mim?” arrisquei e dei um passo na direção dela. Escutava tantos eu te amo que achava estranho alguém se comportar daquela forma tão defensiva após uma confissão. Talvez todas essas declarações não tivessem o mesmo peso que as pessoas achavam que elas tinham, ao menos, o mesmo peso para mim. Se ela falasse que gostava de mim, ficaria mais comovido e feliz do que escutar centenas de eu te amo. Eu não sei o que Mo YunJi queria e estava com medo - de verdade - de não ser capacitado o suficiente para isso.

“Acho que sim” murmurou em resposta e olhou para o chão. De repente, senti que podia perdê-la e novamente fui tomado pelo desejo de trancafiá-la. Ela jamais gostaria de mim se eu voltasse a protegê-la dessa forma. Qual era o meio termo, Mo YunJi? O que eu preciso fazer para que você fique comigo?

“Eu vou me comportar. Você pode fazer o que quiser e vou me controlar” prometi.

Mo YunJi suspirou e assentiu, fazendo os cabelos loiros desbotados, picados e sem corte, balançarem. “Eu vou me cuidar para que não fique preocupado, mas farei o que quero fazer e você não vai me impedir” ela disse e apontou o dedo para mim. “Por muita sorte eu não perdi esse emprego, você me entendeu? A dona do salão disse que eu fui a melhor maquiadora que ela já conheceu. Vou trabalhar apenas meio período, vai ser bom para mim”.

Concordei com a cabeça. Se YunJi se machucasse nesse lugar, eu incendiaria o quarteirão. Claro que ela não precisava saber dos meus pensamentos. Então, concordei novamente.

Então, foi um instante. O clima tenso e pesado sumiu. Nos olhamos e no momento seguinte, estávamos correndo um na direção do outro. Assim que houve o choque dos corpos, a troca de calor e o primeiro beijo apaixonado, eu soube que não havia mais volta. Ela estava comendo frango com maionese e pimenta, o gosto estava vivo nos lábios dela. “Eu não quero ficar longe de você, não me obrigue a isso” Mo YunJi confessou contra meus lábios e voltou a me beijar para selar o que estava falando. “Não fique, eu vou ser melhor, eu juro…” respondi quando paramos para tomar fôlego “me desculpe, Mo YunJi” disse, passando a mão no cabelo dela e puxando para trás para poder ver o rosto melhor. Ela era tão linda. Beijei seu queixo e pescoço, minha mão acariciando o seio dela por cima da roupa. “Não tente me controlar novamente, você entendeu?” parei de beijá-la e a olhei, mexendo freneticamente a cabeça. “ _Eu gosto de você, Mo YunJi_ ” murmurei e vi ela corar levemente. Meu deus, eu tinha que fazê-la entender da única maneira entre nós que não havia discussão ou argumentação: fazendo amor com ela.

Os movimentos ficaram mais instigantes. Eu gemia e ela gemia. Só íamos parar quando encontrássemos o prazer sexual que somente nós poderíamos dar um ao outro. Ofereceria meu pênis a ela, caso ela quisesse pôr na boca, só para que não houvesse nenhum mal entendido sobre ela querer fazer isso com outro homem. Eu achei que ela pensava a mesma coisa porque assim que chegamos ao quarto - de alguma maneira, ela foi direto ao ponto. E deus, como ela sabia fazer isso, com a língua atrevida e os lábios saborosos. Beijou e lambeu cada centímetro, antes dela mesmo pôr o preservativo e subir em cima de mim, quase desesperada. Não permiti que ela tivesse o que queria tão facilmente e assim como ela havia me saboreado, eu queria a minha vez. Como sempre, Mo YunJi estava ensopada e me deixava confiante sobre ser um excelente amante pela forma que gritava e gemia meu nome, quase enlouquecida de prazer. Foi somente depois dela implorar, quase sem fôlego que me movi para dentro dela.

Enquanto movia meu corpo contra o dela e escutava seus gemidos, a encarei nos olhos e pensei que aquela mulher era minha e eu não desistiria dela por nada. Talvez Mo YunJi pensasse algo semelhante pois suas mãos enlaçaram meu pescoço e ela me puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Seus gemidos contra a minha língua me deixavam sem fôlego e quase perdi minha concentração. Ela lambeu minha boca e moveu o corpo, gozando em seguida. A contemplei naquele orgasmo, assim como havia feito com todos os outros. “ _Como eu gosto de você, Mo YunJi_ ” eu disse, me movendo agora com mais força, ela arranhou minhas costas e riu. Foi ouvindo aquele som divino que eu gozei.

Após saciada do sexo, Mo YunJi dormiu em meus braços e eu beijei o ombro dela enquanto a observava adormecer. De jeito algum eu deixaria outro homem tomar a garota para ele ou permitiria que outra mulher ocupasse o lugar dela. Vou cuidar bem de você, Mo YunJi, apenas me dê mais tempo para entender como posso achar que está segura.

Acariciei a barriga dela e espalmei a mão no ventre. Cresça bem dentro de sua mãe, estou te esperando aqui. Então, eu sorri e acomodei meu rosto contra os cabelos picados dela. Estava tudo bem, minha família estava ali comigo e cuidaria bem deles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: mostrando umas fotos da cada do GD para uma amiga, ela disse que parecia a casa do JaeJoong - por isso essa citação maluca ai. E como eu sou uma pessoa que shippa todo mundo com todo mundo (e ela também), claro que temos várias histórias dos dois baseadas nas fotos postadas nas redes sociais deles.  
> PS2: Meu GD continua um idiota T_T


	26. N/m²

**[YunJi]**

Em um mês morando com Kwon JiYong, eu percebi como minha vida havia se transformado. Dois sentimentos brigavam por espaço dentro de mim. Um deles era muito perigoso por instigar meus pés a saírem do chão e voar ao lado do dragão. Me pegava pensando no que aconteceria se eu me apaixonasse por aquele homem que me deu teto e era tão cuidadoso comigo e com o bebê. Não seria natural que eu me apaixonasse por ele? Ou, até mesmo, esperado?

O outro sentimento era a constante pressão da inadequação. Estava nos modos distintos que nos portávamos, nas roupas, nos gostos e em tudo mais. Para que a tensão cedesse, eu comecei a concordar com coisas que pareciam nos aproximar, como assistir animações, usar outras roupas, ouvir rap e falar que estava tudo bem se ele quisesse continuar ouvindo mesmo que eu odiasse esse tipo de música.

Acho que nunca superaria o “estranhos” dito por JiYong no começo dessa loucura. Aquela palavra, aquele sentido me perseguia. Me sentia deslocada quando ele falava sobre vinhos e viagens ao redor do mundo, quando falava de eventos importantes e roupas de alta-costura, quando havia tantas fotos deles em todos os lugares e nunca tiramos uma foto juntos.

Começava a invejar Jennie. Ela que era tão bonita e espirituosa, trabalhava muito bem ao lado do homem que dizia ser meu namorado. Eu nunca mais a vi e nem precisava para saber sobre como estava. Após publicação da foto maravilhosa deles no Japão, o mundo acreditava que eles tinham um caso. Inclusive eu. HaeSol me explicou que o boato sobre eles estava rendendo muito dinheiro, os singles do BLACKPINK estavam esgotados em algumas lojas, as meninas estavam sendo chamadas para programas, o casal perfeito estava com diversas publicidades engatilhadas. Aquelas mentiras vendidas como sugestão davam lucros e era isso que todos eles estavam atrás, do dinheiro.

Novamente, ficava sentindo que fazia apenas peso naquele mundo que não era o meu. Música, ídolos, aquela loucura. Eu não sei como ele conseguia. Não sei como HaeSol conseguia. Quando nos encontrávamos, uma vez para celebrar meu emprego novo e outra para assistirmos filmes de terror, pensava que ele era como eu apesar de pertencer àquele mundo maluco. Não estávamos mais nos vendo tanto, ele não parecia mais a vontade comigo e nos encontrávamos quando JiYong não estava.

“Por que está usando rosa? Você não odeia rosa?” HaeSol me perguntou no dia dos filmes. Eu vestia uma camisa listrada e uma saia que ganhei de JiYong, ele queria comprar coisas para mim e sempre que via algo que pensava que eu ia gostar, ele trazia. Eu não podia negar os presentes porque ele ficava tão feliz de fazer isso por mim. Sim, eu odiava todas as roupas porque elas não combinavam comigo, mas combinavam com alguém que as usaria para ficar ao lado dele, então, eu as usava. “Julie?”.

“Eu ganhei… É uma camisa bonita” murmurei.

“É bonita sim... Em outra pessoa…” meu único amigo me disse e segurou o queixo, me olhando por cima dos óculos redondos de lentes pretas que usava. “Vai tirar isso, vai”.

Rimos. Eu troquei de roupa e quando coloquei minhas calças velhas e a camiseta do Aerosmith, eu me senti melhor. HaeSol sorriu quando me viu. “Essa é a Julie que eu conheço” afirmou. Sim, era a Julie que eu também conhecia, mas que não servia para ficar ao lado do pai do meu bebê.

Aquela sensação de liberdade que eu tinha quando estava com meu amigo durava pouco. Novamente, a pressão avançava sobre mim. Numa noite, depois de voltar do salão onde escutava apenas como a vida dos ricos era maravilhosa e como todos amavam ser famosos, eu cortei mais meu cabelo. Os fios estavam com uma cor esbranquiçada, quase morta. Assim que vi as mechas na pia e me olhei no espelho, ainda era eu, mas não era. Sem a maquiagem que cobria meus olhos, as  _idols_  que andavam com JiYong não usavam aquela maquiagem pesada. Sem o batom preto, agora optava pelas cores mais claras que eu tinha, as clientes falavam que era isso que algum grupo de garotas que eu nunca ouvi falar estava usando.

Tentei sorrir, mas eu sabia se conseguiria.

Eu queria ignorar o sentimento ruim pelo bebê. Depois de sabermos que seria uma menina, JiYong parecia apaixonado pela ideia de ter uma garotinha correndo pela casa. Foi um dia memorável, o olhar, o sorriso, seu aperto em meus dedos. Ele passou dias olhando a imagem do ultrassom e falando sozinho sobre ser uma menina. Eram os momentos que eu o olhava e sorria, sem sentir que havia um mundo de distância entre nós. Eram os momentos que parecíamos tão próximos que o sexo era ainda melhor e mais poderoso. 

Aproveitando que fomos ao médico, ele fez exames só para que voltássemos a transar sem camisinha, sua única demanda em relação a nossa intimidade e admitia tardiamente que amava sentir ele jorrar dentro de mim. Aquela profunda ligação que nos conectava durante o ato e que culminava no sentimento de pertencimento. Enquanto o sentimento durava, não havia mais ninguém no mundo e não queria estar em mais nenhum outro lugar. Ali, onde existíamos sozinhos, a parte do mundo, era onde eu realmente acreditava que tudo ia dar certo. Assim que a sensação acabava e eu voltava a orbitar o mundo dele, minhas incertezas retornavam.

Secretamente, eu fingia que estava tudo bem, enquanto escolhíamos a decoração do quarto. A criança rica em cores claras e fofas. Depois, eu me trancava no quarto da criança, acaricia a barriga e olhava para a vista magnífica da cidade. Pássaros, verde claro, estampa de flores. A bebê teria um pai amoroso e por que isso não me deixava feliz? A ideia do papel de parede com flores rosas era terrível, eu queria o papel de parede com dinossauros. Escutava falar que dinossauros eram para meninos e me perguntava quem foi que decidiu isso. Por que minha filha deveria ser uma princesa se a mãe dela não era uma rainha? Olhava para o pai e entendia meu lugar, bem abaixo dele. Definitivamente, eu não dava a mínima para ser uma rainha, mas Kwon JiYong era um rei e eu não podia ir contra isso. Papel de parede de flores rosas então.

A mãe dele apareceu um dia com um berço e mandou montar. Presente, a escutei falar de longe. Eu encarei a madeira esculpida e pensei se estava mesmo no lugar certo. Enquanto mãe e filho discutiam a posição da cama, eu me afastei para sentar a mesa e encarar as dezenas de revistas de decoração que estavam espalhadas. O mobile que vi meses atrás não estava listado ali, nas lojas caras de Seul. Seria substituído por outro, mais refinado e menos simpático.

Usava uma camisa amarela e ao contrário do que falavam, eu não sentia qualquer alegria. A mãe dele me olhava com a mesma distância de sempre e quando me viu usando aquelas roupas coloridas, apenas me encarava com mais atenção, como se estivesse me aprovando. Ela seria uma avó carinhosa? Interferiu na lista de nomes deixada na porta da geladeira, selecionando dois nomes da lista do filho. Mandona era um de seus traços. Você comeu, Mo Yunji? Tomou as vitaminas? Saiu protegida do sol? Não está fazendo muito esforço? Ela queria saber tudo, menos como eu estava ou se queria aquele maldito berço.

Quando a cor da cortina foi decidida num rosa claro, eu não aguentei mais. Disse que estava cansada e fui deitar no meu quarto. O acordo foi respeitado por JiYong, ele não entrou porque não lhe dei permissão, mas ele bateu três vezes na porta em momentos diferentes. Queria saber se eu estava bem. Se o bebê estava bem. Respondia qualquer coisa e escondia minha cabeça embaixo do edredom até que escutasse ele ir embora pelo corredor. Ali, sozinha, entre as minhas coisas que faziam tanto sentido para mim, percebi que a criança que eu carregava não teria nada daquilo. O tecido que comprei com estampa de morcegos minúsculas para fazer a cortina do quarto da bebê estava na sala que JiYong me deu para maquiagem, minha surpresa para ele e para o bebê. Não havia mais motivos para surpresa. Talvez pudesse fazer alguma outra coisa com tecido e não chorar porque eu queria aquela cortina.

Olhei para as roupas coloridas em cima da poltrona e me zanguei com elas. Apanhei todas e levei para o banheiro, abrindo aquele cesto para roupa suja e joguei todas elas lá. Estavam escondidas da minha vista, mais tarde daria um jeito nelas, eu iria destruí-las com uma tesoura e remontá-las ao meu estilo. Me encarei no espelho. Furiosa, peguei os lenços úmidos e tirei o batom claro dos lábios. Voltei ao quarto, batendo o pé e me sentei na minha mesa de maquiagem. Joguei todas as coisas claras na gaveta e me maquiei como costumava a fazer antes.

Havia uma força que me motivava ao me ver como eu gostava. Liguei o som para escutar Aerosmith e deixar que a voz do Steven me levasse para algum sonho bom. Aquele sonho onde eu era feliz por ser quem eu era.

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte e pela primeira vez em uma visita, fui para Busan sem levar comida chinesa para minha tia. Deixei uma nota que voltaria a noite na mesa da cozinha e sai. Peguei o trem e fiz o caminho da mesma forma que sempre fazia. Desliguei o celular, meu hábito e tentei ficar feliz com aquilo que me restava. Ali, entre a mulher que não lembrava que eu era sua filha e a mulher que me criou, eu me senti em casa. Na singular relação familiar, eu me encontrava completamente.

“Uma menina então? E que nome vai dar?” minha tia perguntou, satisfeita em comer um muffin que comprei na confeitaria próxima a estação de trem. Eu sabia que ela preferia a comida chinesa, mas parecia notar meu estado de espírito e não falaria nada.

“Estamos pensando ainda… Mas acho que será YiKyung” o nome que a mãe de JiYong havia escolhido.

“Não era YuRa? Você não gostava desse nome quando pequena?”.

Poderia ficar sem o YuRa se a bebê tivesse o nome que a avó escolheu e isso a fizesse gostar da criança, já que ela, obviamente, não gostava de mim.

“Essa família… Eles gostam de você?” minha tia tornou a perguntar diante do meu silêncio. “Eles estão respeitando sua opinião?”.

“O que você acha, tia?” respondi com um sorriso triste. Nem mesmo a maquiagem pesada que usava ou as roupas pretas podiam me dar a força que eu queria. Estava tudo bem não gostarem de mim, precisavam gostar da bebê. Era o mais importante.

Me encolhi e deitei no colo dela. Minha tia estava sentada em cima do tecido de piquenique e acariciou meus cabelos. “Ora, está tudo bem, YunJi-yah, você ainda é minha bonequinha assassina da loja de brinquedos… Não deixe que essas pessoas a desmotivem, você sempre foi corajosa… Para mim, você sempre vai continuar linda se for sombria do jeito que é” ela murmurou e eu sorri, fechando os olhos e deixando que as lágrimas saíssem o quanto quisessem.

De volta à estação de trem, notei o painel de JiYong e Jennie em destaque. Parei para olhá-los. Uma propaganda de uma marca famosa de jeans, os dois sentados numa moto, Jennie usando um top, o jeans e botas. Eu encarei a foto até ver meu reflexo contra o vidro que protegia o papel com a foto impressa. Ali estava a nossa distância. Uma boneca desengonçada de um lado e uma mulher linda e poderosa do outro, agarrada a um homem igualmente lindo e poderoso.

Garotas vieram, dando gritinhos e pararam para fotografar a propaganda, falando sobre como os dois eram o casal mais lindo que já tinham visto. Me olharam e torceram os lábios, me desaprovando também. Encarei o chão e concordei com cada uma das palavras proferidas. Eles eram lindos juntos.

Voltei para casa a noite. A gravidez me deixava mais cansada com o passar do tempo. Cochilei a viagem de trem e mesmo assim, nunca parecia ser o suficiente. JiYong estava me esperando. Ele me olhou assim que entrei na casa. Meu olhar encontrou a mãe dele sentada tomando chá, usando aquela porcelana cara. A terceira coisa foi um _hanbok_  pendurado no cabide para não amassar.

“Mo YunJi! Onde você estava? Passei o dia ligando para você… Está tudo bem? Você está bem? Eu estava pensando em ligar para a polícia. Você pensou em como eu ficaria sem saber onde você estava? Você pensa em mim, Mo YunJi?” JiYong perguntou todas essas coisas. Pelo cabelo bagunçado e a presença da mãe, só pude concluir que ele estava infernizando a vida de alguém. Por sorte, não tinha sido a minha. Para meu azar, agora seria.

“Eu saí, deixei avisado que só voltaria agora”.

Ele não disse nada, apenas me abraçou forte. Não se preocupava com o que a mãe dele pensaria. Eu o abracei de volta, após segundos nos braços dele. Ali, com o cheiro, o calor, a presença dele, não havia espaço para qualquer insegurança. Havia sentido a falta dele, assim, o abracei ainda mais.

“Eu já vou indo” a mãe dele anunciou e nos soltamos para encará-la. “Lembre-se do que eu falei. E eu não sei onde você esteve, Mo YunJi, mas devia ir descansar” ela me disse e saiu. Mais uma ordem, sim senhora, senhora.

“Onde você estava?” ele perguntou, com as mãos no meu ombro.

“Visitando minha família…” disse e passei por ele. O momento entre nós havia passado. Deixei o embrulho com os muffins restantes em cima da mesa.

“Família? Você estava em Busan? E foi vestida assim?” ele perguntou e ficou na minha frente.

Olhei para as minhas roupas. Blusa listrada preta e roxa que caia pelos meus ombros, um cinto largo que não estava me apertando, uma saia rodada preta com renda, um suspensório, uma meia calça listrada. Sim, minha tia estava certa, eu havia me vestido como um boneca assassina.

Eu o encarei e os olhos deles não escondiam sua insatisfação. É, nosso momento terminou tão rápido que já sentia falta dele. Ali estava o maior sinal de inadequação, aquele que vinha dos olhos bonitos dele.

“Qual o problema com as minhas roupas?” quis saber.

“Nenhum… É que você parece…”.

“Pareço?”.

“Meu deus, mulher, você parece uma bruxa” ele disse.

E de todas as coisas que achei que ele iria me falar, aquela me fez rir. “Ahn~ Obrigada” respondi. Era boneca, mas bruxa servia. Fiquei de bom-humor. Parecia um elogio sincero que eu não escutava há muito tempo - se ele pensou que me ofenderia, ele não me conhecia mesmo. Abri o embrulho e mostrei a ele a comida. “Tem muffins aqui se você quiser” murmurei.

“Mo YunJi… Temos que conversar… Antes, sente-se aqui…” ele puxou uma cadeira e eu sentei. Ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente a minha e apanhou minhas mãos. “Por que você faz isso, Mo YunJi? Por que você não deixa eu cuidar de você?”.

“Eu ainda sei me cuidar, JiYong-sshi”.

“Mas Busan… Você foi para lá de trem, não foi? E se acontece um acidente? Por que não me avisou? Eu teria ido com você… Eu não quero que viaje sozinha… Ainda mais vestida assim” comentou e corou de leve.

“E se tivesse um acidente, que diferença ia fazer se você estivesse presente? Você não pode me proteger do mundo, JiYong-sshi”.

Ele soltou a minha mão e passou a mão no cabelo, fazendo com que os fios negros caíssem como ondas no topo da cabeça. “Você pensa em mim, Mo YunJi? Porque eu fico o dia todo pensando em você e estava preocupado e você não está nem aí para mim”.

“Claro que eu penso” até demais. “Eu posso fazer as coisas sozinhas, você não precisa se incomodar em ficar grudado em mim o dia todo…”.

“Mas não é um incômodo. Por que acha que é um incômodo? Acha que eu não posso me preocupar com você?”.

Eu não respondi. Não adiantava falar que não havia ninguém assim para se preocupar comigo o tempo todo e que achava estranho que ele falasse que isso era normal. Talvez fosse, não era para mim.

“Você não está mais pensando em ir embora, está?” ele perguntou com uma voz estrangulada.

“Não”, ao menos, não agora.

“Eu não entendo você, Mo YunJi… Você ainda não gosta de mim, não é?”.

Balancei a cabeça, negando. Encarei minhas unhas mal pintadas de preto. A mão dele que ainda segurava a minha era oposta, com a manicure bem feita.

“Eu acho que devia ficar triste, mas isso apenas me diz que devo continuar tentando… Espero que um dia, você deixe eu entrar, Mo YunJi… Prometo que não vai se arrepender” murmurou, com uma voz sonhadora.

Eu quis sorrir, mas não consegui. Queria dizer que já me arrependia, mas não consegui. Apenas levantei e sentei no colo dele, abraçando e escondendo meu rosto triste dele. JiYong me abraçou com cuidado.

“Minha preciosa Mo YunJi” murmurou e beijou o meu rosto. “Vamos para Jeju esse final de semana… Eu vou te apresentar a meu pai”.

A mudança na conversa me fez acordar do meu estado triste. “Você está falando sério?” perguntei, me afastando para encará-lo.

“Ele quer te conhecer… Ele já sabe da criança” ele respondeu, acariciando meu rosto com os nós dos dedos. “Eu tenho um pedido a fazer, Mo YunJi… Preciso que use esse  _hanbok_ … Meu pai… Ele é muito conservador. Quero que ele fique abismado com sua beleza, mas no modo dele. Vamos lá, ele te conhece e podemos ir para a praia depois, o que você acha?”

Acho que não quero fazer isso, mas assenti com a cabeça.

“Você não precisa ficar com medo… Eu vou cuidar de você” ele garantiu.

Encarei o  _hanbok_  pendurado. Eu tinha horror aquela roupa, me lembrava quando estava na escola e a menina sem pais era alvo das piadas. Cantar Arirang enquanto todos os outros recebiam palmas e acenos dos pais.

“Eu realmente preciso vestir isso?”.

“Por favor, Mo YunJi… Você não pode ir vestida como está agora”.

Sai do colo dele e ajeitei a minha saia. A pressão rasgaria meu peito. Já tinha roubado meu ar. A propaganda de Jennie e JiYong veio a minha mente assim como minha lembrança de ter me visto em comparação a eles. Eu era tão inadequada para estar ali. Minhas roupas, meu estilo de vida, meus gostos. Tudo estava errado. Um mês para perceber isso. Pelo bebê, eu pensei. Eu usaria aquele maldito traje pelo bebê. Concordei com a cabeça e me afastei dele, em silêncio.

“Mo YunJi… Espere” antes que ele chegasse perto de mim, eu fechei a porta do meu quarto. Ele bateu e me chamou mais algumas vezes. “Você está entendendo tudo errado, Mo YunJi”.

“JiYong-sshi… Eu estou cansada. Se quiser, pegue um muffin. Eu vou me banhar e dormir. Boa noite” disse, tranquei a porta e fui para o banheiro, fechando a outra porta para que ele não escutasse meu choro


	27. Apaixonante Constatação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dividi o capítulo novamente. 
> 
> Apesar da minha visita a Jeju pelo Google StreetView, não achei um lugar decente para pontuar a história, assim, está bem genérico. Embora eu goste de deixar claro onde estão todas as coisas, o que eu queria ficava longe do ideal, assim, ficou desse jeito. ^^

**[YunJi]**

Os dias que se seguiram até o final de semana foram tensos. JiYong apareceu com flores, chocolate e uma box especial de The Walking Dead. Ele fazia seu esforço para me atrair para fora do quarto nos momentos que estávamos juntos dentro de casa. Concordei em sair porque a bebê ficava agitada com toda aquela situação e eu podia relaxar quando ele tocava a barriga, fazendo com que tudo se acalmasse.

Na quinta-feira, fui dispensada mais cedo do trabalho porque fariam uma manutenção no encanamento e não havia meios do salão funcionar. Eu aproveitei as horas que sobraram e fui novamente atrás de Park JinSun. Assim como das outras vezes, eu não o achei. Deixei um novo recado embaixo da porta e rezei para que ele entrasse em contato. Era importante que eu falasse com ele, eu queria aquele ponto resolvido.

Na sexta-feira pela manhã, JiYong me lembrou da viagem. Eu não estava nervosa, por algum motivo, eu já tinha me convencido que deveria fazer isso. A noite, fui jantar com HaeSol num restaurante especializado em frango e depois íamos no cinema. Os Zumbis de Seul conseguiram espaço num cinema para apresentar a saga dos mortos de Romero.

HaeSol me lembrava quem eu era pois, aparentemente, eu estava me esquecendo disso. Ao ouvir os gemidos e grunhidos do filme em preto-e-branco, eu olhei em volta. As demais pessoas que estavam ali comigo olhavam fascinadas para aquela obra-prima dos anos 60. Eu olhei para meu único amigo e ele sorriu, como se falasse que tudo ia ficar bem. Agarrei o braço dele e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. HaeSol deu dois tapinhas em minha mão e assistimos ao filme em silêncio.

Disse a ele que estava tudo bem chegar tarde em casa. Parecia que fazia muito tempo desde que não me divertia com as coisas que eu gostava. Saímos ao final do Dia dos Mortos e ele me levou para casa de carro.

“Por que não me fala logo porque está tão chateada?” ele perguntou assim que entramos no carro. Eu o olhei e sorri, não podia esconder nada dele.

“Amanhã, vou conhecer o pai de JiYong-sshi” murmurei.

“Ele vai te pedir em casamento?”.

“Acho que não, ele já pediu…”.

“Julie… Por que você parece tão triste? As coisas não tem dado certo entre vocês?”.

“É que… Eles estão decidindo tudo, a família dele está decidindo tudo… Em todas as oportunidades, eles me lembram que eu não sou adequada para o que eles esperam… Ele mesmo já falou das minhas roupas… Eu quis fazer como eles queriam, usei as roupas que ele me deu, concordei com o maldito papel de parede de flores, deixei que colocassem aquela cortina rosa horrorosa no quarto da bebê… Mas agora, eu não consigo mais…” confessei e limpei uma lágrima teimosa. “A bebê merece mais do que eu tive na minha infância, mas nada foi feito por mim… Nem ao menos o nome dela eles deixaram que eu escolhesse… Eu estou com medo, HaeSol”.

“Você falou com o  _hyung_  sobre isso?”.

“Como eu posso falar? Ele só escuta a mãe dele e desaprova tudo o que eu faço… Não quer que eu trabalhe, disse que eu não deveria me trancar na minha salinha, que eu não estou comendo verduras suficientes, que não posso sair sem avisar, que não posso me vestir do jeito que eu quero…” enumerei todas as reclamações do último mês. “Eu não sou suficiente para eles, no entanto, eles continuam me pressionando… Eu não consigo mais” cobri o rosto e chorei. HaeSol parou o carro e tentou me acalmar.

“Calma, Julie… Eu tenho certeza que o hyung só está preocupado com você… Ele não deve saber lidar com sua autonomia. Eu sou seu amigo e acho que você poderia depender mais de mim, mas eu sempre sei que vai falar que pode resolver tudo sozinha…”.

“Eu sempre fiz tudo sozinha” solucei contra o peito dele assim que ele me abraçou.

“Eu sei, mas talvez seja hora de deixar ele te ajudar” o escutei falar enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas. Aquilo não fazia sentido. No que JiYong poderia me ajudar se tudo o que eu queria ele desaprovava? Eu não estava fazendo o suficiente? Não estava me comportando do jeito que eles queriam? “Viu? Está tudo bem”.

Quando eu consegui me acalmar, estava esgotada. Me desculpei por ter molhado a camisa dele e ele sorriu, dizendo que não foi nada. Sentei corretamente no banco e ele passou o cinto de segurança. Voltamos a nos mover e olhei para a janela, desolada.

“Vou ter que usar um  _hanbok_  amanhã”.

“Você? Num  _hanbok_? Meu deus, Julie… Por que apenas não segue seu coração, heim?”.

Não conversamos mais. Ele me deixou na porta do prédio e me desejou sorte. Disse que podia ligar se acontecesse algo drástico. Mandou que eu aproveitasse Jeju. Acenei e o vi partir. Caminhei sem vida para dentro do prédio.

Assim que abri a porta, eu vi a mala pronta de JiYong ali. Ele apareceu, vestindo apenas uma bermuda. Teria olhado para o corpo exposto com desejo, mas estava muito cansada para me interessar.

“Mo YunJi… Você sabe que horas são?” ele perguntou, ficando na minha frente e, então, me olhando com atenção. “Você estava chorando?” perguntou, com a voz baixa. “Você está com dor? Está doente?”.

“Você está me deixando doente” respondi e joguei os sapatos na entrada, passando por ele. Daquela vez, ele não me seguiu. Apenas senti o olhar dele até que eu virei no corredor e fui para o quarto. Iye-chan estava deitado na minha cama. Suspirei e sorri. “Ao menos, você está aqui comigo” disse para o gato.

Não consegui dormir embora estivesse muito cansada. Levantei no horário combinado. JiYong me ofereceu a única comida que ele sabia preparar: macarrão instantâneo. Fomos até Jeju de avião na companhia da irmã e da mãe dele. Não houve conversas entre nós. As duas mulheres exibiam coleções caras de roupas e eu usava um vestido que comprei no Japão quando viajei para lá com HaeSol e botas. A maquiagem estava da forma que eu costumava a usar, escondendo as linhas de preocupação do rosto e as bolsas sob os olhos. JiYong não tornou a fazer nenhum comentário sobre como eu estava vestida ou sobre a maquiagem. Ele apenas me olhou e pigarreou, não havia outra conclusão para mim que ele não aprovava. Ele estava usando branco, acho que para criar um contraste comigo, calças justas brancas, camisa com gola V discreta. A única coisa que tínhamos em comum eram os pingentes de caveira.

Fiquei olhando pela janela, olhar as nuvens era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele tentou segurar a minha mão e as escondi, cruzando os braços. Ele tocou minha perna e o afastei, mexendo o membro. Então, ele deixou as costas da mão dele sobre a minha coxa e aguardou. Eu olhei a mão oferecida e temi pegá-la, mas meu corpo moveu-se sozinho e entrelacei meus dedos aos dele. Foi instantâneo. O calor do corpo dele me fez notar como eu estava com frio. Não ousei olhá-lo, apenas encarei as mãos unidas. Pouco depois, ele soltou a minha mão, ergueu o braço da poltrona que nos separava e me atraiu para o abraço dele. Me encolhi contra ele e senti seu beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Ficamos assim a viagem inteira. Acabei cochilando enquanto ele passava a ponta dos dedos pelo meu braço. Enquanto dormia, sonhei que era engolida por um monstro marinho. Despertei e ainda estava nos braços dele. Me acomodei melhor para espantar os pensamentos ruins e ele me apertou carinhosamente.

Desejei que fosse assim. Duas pessoas juntas porque se gostavam. Sem ninguém controlando a vida de ninguém. O que ele despertava em mim era tão profundo que eu tinha medo de nomear. Eu só queria ter confiança que era meu, mas o que eu queria e a realidade sempre eram coisas diferentes.

O que foi proporcionado pelo toque desapareceu assim que o avião pousou.

Era minha primeira vez em Jeju e já parecia ser um desastre total. Coloquei o chapéu de abas largas na cabeça e segui atrás da família Kwon. Minhas pernas ficaram inchadas do voo e quando JiYong perguntou se eu queria conhecer alguns lugares, apenas murmurei que queria dormir. Ele não disfarçou sua frustração, mas mesmo assim, seguimos para o resort que o pai dele administrava, próximo ao parque nacional.

O local era de arquitetura moderna e arrojada, com muito vidro e verde. Havia muitos funcionários indo de um lado para o outro. Aparentemente, o lugar estava cheio e haveria um evento. Tudo estava limpo e em ordem. Havia um quarto pronto para nós. Uma cama de casal imensa, decoração de bambu simples e elegante. Ele deu uma gorjeta ao menino que trouxe a bagagem e eu sentei no sofá, esticando minhas pernas.

“Mo YunJi, você está bem?” ele perguntou, se aproximando. Sentou-se do meu lado e olhou para as minhas pernas, mexendo a cabeça e fazendo os brincos compridos oscilarem. “Deve ser essas botas imensas” JiYong disse e desfez os fechos para que a peça caísse no chão. Não pude negar que isso me trouxe alívio. “Está melhor?” perguntou, removendo minhas meias. “Você quer uma massagem?”.

“Você não precisa ir cumprimentar seu pai?” murmurei.

“Você me odeia, Mo YunJi? Por que está fazendo isso comigo?” ele perguntou. “Eu posso ver meu pai depois, você é a minha prioridade”.

“Acho que quero deitar um pouco” respondi. Ele sorriu, triste. Enfiou minhas meias nas botas e as levou para a porta. Obviamente, ele não deixaria nada que parecesse uma bagunça. Eu fiquei de pé e manquei até a cama de colchão macio. Deitei de lado e dei as costas a ele. Ouvi o suspiro e apertei minhas mãos contra o rosto, de coração partido.

“Tome, coloque isso nas pernas” ele se aproximou e colocou travesseiros para que minhas pernas ficassem elevadas. “Eu vou te deixar em paz, Mo YunJi” disse e saiu do quarto.

Novamente, tive aquele pesadelo de ser devorada por um monstro marinho. Estava aflita e me afogando, enquanto sentia uma dor terrível pelo corpo. Quando consegui acordar, JiYong estava sentado na cama, tentando o mesmo. Assim que notei que era ele, o abracei e esperei a sensação ruim acabar.

“Você parece com febre” ele murmurou. Quis me soltar para verificar sua teoria e eu o impedi.

“Fique só mais um pouco… Eu vou ficar bem” respondi. “Foi só um pesadelo…” falei o que ele deveria ter me falado. Era tão bom ter alguém para abraçar depois de ter um sonho desses.

Quando me afastei dele, ele tocou a minha testa e a sua com as mãos. “Acho que está com febre mesmo… Eu vou te levar ao médico”.

“Não. Eu vou ficar bem” garanti.

“Eu vou comprar um remédio, então”.

Segurei o braço dele. “Não precisa”.

Ele sentou na cama, sem saber o que fazer. “Mo YunJi… Você não está feliz, não é?” perguntou, me encarando seriamente. Apenas balancei a cabeça, confirmando o que ele já sabia. “O que eu fiz de errado? Eu devo ter feito algo errado, certo? Você não olha mais para mim…”.

“JiYong-sshi… Eu não posso mais fazer isso… Eu não posso negar quem eu sou para agradar a sua família… Para agradar você… Eu estou cansada” murmurei, olhando para o colchão.

“Mas ninguém está te pedindo para fazer isso…”.

“Vocês estão… O tempo todo pedindo por isso… E outra coisa, não quero que ela se chame YiKyung” falei e senti um enorme alívio por confessar algo que estava me machucando tanto “vamos escolher outro nome, por favor”.

“Você não gostou do nome? Por que não disse antes? Eu achei que tivesse concordado… Meu deus, Mo YunJi… Não quero que faça isso, eu quero que converse comigo e pare de me afastar de você… Eu gosto tanto de você, só quero o seu bem… Não entendo porque está fazendo tudo isso!”.

“Eu quero que vocês… Você e sua família gostem da criança” respondi e o encarei. Ele tocou meu rosto e deslizou o polegar pela bochecha. Aquele calor do olhar dele derretia todas as minhas defesas. Não era justo, pensei, não era justo comigo.

“Como pode pensar que eu não amo a minha filha…? Eu amo essa criança. Isso não é suficiente?” com a outra mão, ele acariciou minha barriga.

Naquele momento, era muito suficiente. Algo dentro de mim estava doendo. Precisava dele. Eu o beijei, sujando os lábios dele com batom preto. Sentia falta do gosto dele. Ele me beijou de volta, cheio de paixão e saudade. Fui atraída para o colo dele. A camisa dele foi lançada para fora da cama. Os botões do meu vestido foram abertos revelando meus seios cobertos pelo sutiã novo de renda vermelha. Ele gemeu quando viu e abaixou a cabeça para que os lábios sugassem meus mamilos por cima do tecido. Assim que notou que o fecho ficava na frente, tratou de abrir para dedicar-se melhor a carícia. Abri as pernas e fiquei de joelhos para poder elevar o corpo e deixar os meus seios na altura do rosto dele.

Enquanto sua boca estava ocupada mordiscando, lambendo e chupando, as mãos dele encontraram a barra do vestido e enfiaram-se por baixo dela. Os dedos dele enroscaram-se nas tiras laterais e puxaram o tecido para que a peça entrasse em mim. Gemi deliciada com a sensação. Os dedos me tocaram. Ele mexeu na minha calcinha mais duas vezes, com cuidado. Apenas gozei com a carícia inusitada dele.

“Meu deus, Mo YunJi, qualquer coisa que eu faço é bom para você…” ele gemeu contra meu seio esquerdo. “Eu vi isso num site, mas não sabia se ia dar certo” confessou e começou a tirar meu vestido. Assim que viu a calcinha do conjunto, ele lambeu os lábios. “Eu estava estragando uma peça tão linda… Você é tão gostosa” disse com uma voz rouca.

Nenhuma peça de roupa ficou em nossos corpos. Todas foram jogadas para os lados e voltamos a nos agarrar. Eu queria cavalgá-lo, mas invertida. Estava tão ansiosa para tê-lo dentro de mim que quando aconteceu, eu gritei. Eu me apoiei nos joelhos dele e me balancei. Não durou muito. Ele se levantou e me agarrou por trás com força. “Espera, isso não vai dar certo” disse com uma voz aflita, a voz de quem já ia gozar e encerrar a diversão mais cedo Era bom saber que eu lhe dava tanto tesão e que aquela posição era boa, tentaria repeti-la numa oportunidade de segundo sexo numa noite. Eu o olhei por cima dos ombros, então, sai de cima dele e fiquei de joelhos na cama, me esticando para a frente, ficando de quatro. “E agora?” perguntei. Nunca vi um homem se levantar tão rápido na cama para me penetrar. Estava tão fundo e tão bom. Gemia coisas desconexas juntamente com o nome dele e dava gritos curtos quando ele rebolava atrás de mim.

Nós éramos tão alinhados em relação ao sexo que não havia como ser ruim. Eu tive um novo orgasmo e ele teve o dele. As estrelas pipocavam na minha vista e suspirei, satisfeita. Tudo estava como deveria ser, pensei. Não havia nada para me incomodar ou pressionar, eu estava feliz com ele. Do jeito que deveria ser.

Depois do sexo, estávamos deitados na cama, arfando. Ele beijou meu ombro e depois a minha boca. Suspirei contra os lábios dele. “Eu nunca vou me cansar de você, Mo YunJi”. Eu ri. Ficamos em silêncio, agarrados ainda um ao outro. JiYong estava acariciando minha barriga, depois de ter se certificado que eu não estava com febre. “Acho que o hotel inteiro nos ouviu” disse e eu cobri o rosto envergonhada. “Talvez a gente tenha começado uma competição, os demais casais vão se esforçar para fazer tanto barulho quanto nós… Pense nisso como um motivador sexual, YunJi-sshi… Realizamos um belo serviço aqui”.

Eu ri e afastei as mãos do rosto, adorava quando ele mostrava esse senso de humor picante. “Eu não tenho culpa se você sabe transar comigo”. Ele riu e me beijou. Nos enroscamos mais, beijando avidamente um ao outro.

“O que mais acha de mim além de ser ótimo na cama?” perguntou, de maneira presunçosa.

Acariciei o rosto dele. “Você é bonito”.

“Eu sei disso… O que mais?”.

“Você é convencido” respondi, rindo. Ele revirou os olhos e esperou. “Você é engraçado… É charmoso…” beijei os lábios dele de leve “é carinhoso, é amigável” o beijei novamente.

Ele sorriu daquela maneira que me fazia perder o fôlego. “Diga que gosta de mim, Mo YunJi” pediu.

“JiYong-sshi… Eu…” as palavras morreram assim que fui inundada por aquele sentimento caloroso que estava preso em meu peito. Assim que entendi a verdade, eu não podia mais negá-la. Foi como ver as peças de um puzzle se encaixarem. Todo o esforço que eu fiz durante um mês para estar à altura daquele homem falava tanto sobre mim como sobre ele. Enquanto cada célula do meu corpo vibrava na intensidade da paixão que sentia por ele, a realidade me lembrava a outra verdade. Dragões como ele deviam ficar livres no céu e serem amados por todos. Criaturas sombrias como eu pertenciam as sombras. Por um segundo, eu quis acreditar que fazíamos sentidos juntos. “ _JiYong_ ” experimentei murmurar o nome dele só para constatar que era amor que estava por todo o meu corpo.

“Sim?” ele se aproximou mais, me encarando fixamente. Aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes. Acariciei o rosto dele, marcando cada linha em minha memória. Passei o dedo nos lábios dele para remover o batom. Ele riu. “Você está tentando me distrair para não confessar que é louca por mim” disse em tom de brincadeira, mas seu rosto estava sério. Ele queria a resposta que eu não podia pronunciar e mesmo sabendo disso, ele esperaria. “Venha, Mo YunJi, vamos tentar comer comida de verdade antes que eu mude de ideia e coma você de novo” falou rindo, me soltou e rolou na cama para se levantar.

A estranha fantasia de pensar que era real ficou comigo o dia todo. Não perguntei de quem era o carro que ele pegou, embora ele estivesse com as chaves do automóvel. Ele me levou para almoçarmos num restaurante a beira-mar. Lá, ele me disse que íamos almoçar com o pai dele, mas como eu estava dormindo, ele não quis me acordar para isso. Não soube falar nada diante desse comportamento. Parecia que ele queria me poupar e também que estava cuidando de mim. Depois do almoço com frutos do mar, fomos andar na praia.

Durante o tempo que estávamos ali, agindo como namorados, eu pensei que nunca tínhamos saído antes. Aquele era nosso primeiro encontro. Ele não parecia preocupado em se esconder como fazia em Seul, só tinha colocado um chapéu e óculos escuros. Talvez ali, naqueles lugares vazios, ninguém soubesse quem ele era ou se importasse.

Sentamos na areia limpa da praia, ele ficou as minhas costas, fiquei apoiada com as costas no peito dele. Sozinhos, olhando a imensidão do mar. “Você já está cansada?” ele perguntou quando me acomodei contra ele. Neguei com a cabeça e ele beijou meu rosto. “Você não quer vir aqui a noite para transarmos?” me perguntou com os lábios próximos a minha orelha com muita casualidade, como se estivesse perguntando se ia chover.

Eu não consegui responder por causa da crise de riso. Claro que eu ia querer, a ideia já tinha me excitado. E já que estávamos sozinhos, abri um pouco o vestido e puxei a mão dele para cima do meu seio. Gemi com suavidade enquanto ele me acariciava.

“Você é uma devassa, Mo YunJi” ele afirmou e depois tirou a mão para fechar o vestido. “Você tem certeza que não quer se casar comigo? Eu não vou encontrar outra mulher como você, uma que aceite tão facilmente uma proposta dessas”.

“Não precisamos nos casar para transar na praia” respondi.

“Sim, mas talvez seja apenas uma desculpa porque o que eu quero mesmo é casar com você” ele comentou.

“É, pode ser uma boa ideia” murmurei, afastada da realidade, entregue a felicidade fantástica que ele tinha me dado. “Talvez se eu tiver um papel que diz que você é meu, eu comece a acreditar que você é mesmo”.

“Você não precisa de um papel para isso… Não tem nada mais importante no mundo que você e minha pequena filha… Mas se estiver falando sério, e espero que esteja, preciso da permissão de seus pais, Mo YunJi”.

“Não precisa, não. Minha mãe não pode responder a questões dessa natureza e eu não conheci o meu pai. Então, vai ter que se satisfazer com a minha vontade” esse foi o começo da longa conversa na praia. Eu sabia que não tinha contado da minha vida para ele e nem sabia porque o fazia agora, as palavras simplesmente não paravam de sair. Não falei a ele onde minha mãe e minha tia estavam, embora ele soubesse que era algum lugar de Busan. Ele não me interrompeu, apenas escutou em silêncio e dava pequenos sorrisos que pareciam pequenas vitórias em cima da compaixão pesada que emanava dos olhos dele. “E foi por isso que eu te disse que queria que o bebê conhecesse o pai, no caso, você” terminei o relato.

“Ah, isso explica tanto sobre você, Mo YunJi” foi tudo o que ele disse. Voltei a deitar contra o peito dele, para ouvir seu coração e sentir a ponta dos dedos dele acariciando minha pele. “Minha preciosa, Mo YunJi… Você não está mais sozinha agora, eu vou te ajudar em tudo o que precisar” garantiu, novamente murmurando contra a minha orelha.

Ao cair da tarde, eu ainda queria ficar ali, mas estava frio. Minha fantasia estava chegando ao fim. Fiquei olhando ele dirigir e ele dava pequenos sorrisos e corava, como um adolescente bobo. Acabamos rindo daquele momento inocente. Eu tive certeza que tudo o que eu estava fantasiando acabou assim que saí do carro e vi a mãe dele esperando por nós, ali, no estacionamento cheio de carros. SiRan usava um  _hanbok_  de seda, casaco rosa claro e saia vermelha. Estava maquiada como mandava a tradição e possuía um enfeite de cabelo tão elaborado que parecia saído de um drama de época.

“Mo YunJi, venha comigo” ela ordenou, sua voz soou tão imperiosa que nenhum de nós teve coragem de dizer algo. “Quanto a você, vá se lavar para jantar com seu pai” disse, dispensando o filho com a mão.

Eu o encarei, sem saber o que fazer. JiYong apenas assentiu e me mandou ir com ela. A cada passo que dava para perto dela, eu sentia que estava me desligando dele. A pressão voltou a se instalar em meu peito. Eu a segui e olhei uma última vez para ele. JiYong acenou, parado do lado do carro e moveu a boca para falar que tudo ia ficar bem. Eu não tinha tanta certeza, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser acreditar nele


	28. Monstro Marinho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O final afinal. 
> 
> A história está com previsão de acabar no capítulo 40, tentarei seguir essa meta.

**[YunJi]**

Segui SiRan para uma parte do prédio que desconhecia. Funcionários estavam preparando os últimos pontos do evento que aconteceria, algo grande e pomposo pela quantidade de arranjos florais que iam de um lado para o outro. O andar altivo dela não deixava dúvidas que ela sabia que dominava naquele ambiente. Toquei meu peito, sentindo a pressão gravitacional concentrada ali, querendo romper meus músculos e ossos. Ela abriu as portas duplas de um salão e entrou, sinalizando para que a seguisse. Ali dentro, mulheres se arrumavam conforme a tradição coreana.

A mesma sensação ruim que tinha quando criança estava a minha volta. Foi como voltar no tempo, ver as mães com as minhas coleguinhas de escola, as ajeitando e deixando as roupinhas certas, enquanto eu ficava no canto, sozinha, apenas esperando que um meteoro atingisse o prédio. Claro, minha mãe não poderia estar ali. Nem mesmo minha tia poderia estar ali. A obrigação de fazer a cerimônia e as atividades culturais da escola mesmo sabendo que não teria ninguém que me importasse para ver. Eu mesma colocava o  _hanbok_ , eu mesmo o tirava, eu preparava o cabelo da melhor maneira que conseguia, sempre acabava torto, motivo de risos. Eu odiava as obrigações, odiava as convenções, odiava todas elas. Os risinhos, o cheiro do pó de arroz doce, os perfumes. Estava tudo de volta e tão aterrorizante e odioso agora como no passado.

Ela parou e apontou para um biombo entalhado por um artesão dedicado, onde havia uma gravura linda de uma gaivota no papel de arroz. “Sua roupa está ali, eu vou esperar aqui” disse e escondeu as mãos nas dobras do tecido. “Mo YunJi, você precisa se vestir adequadamente” SIRan disse e a encarei.

“Eu não quero vestir, eu já estou vestida” respondi.

“Ora, certamente que você não quer ser apresentada assim ao meu marido, não é?” a mulher mais velha disse e mexeu a mão no ar, apontando para a minha roupa.

“Acontece que essa é quem eu sou”.

“Eu sei quem você é, Mo YunJi e no mundo real, não existe espaço para sua atitude. Por favor, vista a roupa e não cause constrangimento ao meu filho, ele não merece”.

Constrangimento? Era a primeira vez que me associavam a esse sentimento de forma direta. Eu ri, sentindo que havia sido golpeada com muita força. Muito bem, Mo YunJi, você ainda pode ir embora. Simplesmente sair. Você não precisa ser um constrangimento para ninguém além de si mesma.

Olhei em volta e todas as mulheres, novas e velhas, vestiam os  _hanboks_  com elegância e usavam as posturas corretas que eram ensinadas ainda hoje as criancinhas. Eu estava em Joseon, talvez num tempo mais antigo, talvez até em outro reino. Tudo rico, em seda vistosa, enfeites com flores reais e pedras preciosas, fios de ouro. As saias tinham a leveza que transformava até a mais pesada das criaturas numa fada, o som do tecido possuía o som único da riqueza e da distinção.

Eu, aquela que dava vida a criaturas, não tinha medo dos monstros mais sinistros das profundezas mais escaldantes ou congelantes de qualquer inferno. Circulava com segurança nos ambientes sombrios das fantasias. Eu não tinha medo, mas estava cheia de pavor ao olhar em volta e me ver cercada de algo que eu não conhecia e que me oprimia severamente. Tudo o que me dava força seria tirado de mim, me deixando vulnerável ao segundo ataque, pois o primeiro já havia me acertado em cheio.

Aquele não era o mundo real. Era o mundo de JiYong. Podia fazer um último esforço e tentar parecer como eles a constrangê-lo com a minha atitude rebelde. Não queria fazer nada que manchasse a imagem dele. Ele tinha sido tão carinhoso naquela tarde, merecia bem mais do que eu podia oferecer. Ficou mais do que evidente que meu lugar não era ali e que eu ia tentar mais uma última vez porque queria que alguém aprovasse que uma pessoa como eu pudesse amar um dragão.

Abaixei a cabeça e fui para trás do biombo. Era estranho que pensasse assim, eu achei que era livre, mas estava presa num lugar onde tudo dependia dos outros. Odiava aquele lugar. Me despi e coloquei as peças do  _hanbok_. Quando sai, segurando minhas roupas pretas, SiRan deu um sorriso de aprovação.

“Eu sabia que vermelho iria combinar melhor… Agora, pode deixar suas roupas ali no canto… E remova essa maquiagem medonha” instruiu. Eu fiz tudo o que foi pedido. Ela me olhou espantada enquanto replicava a maquiagem tradicional em meu rosto com aqueles conjuntos excepcionais e caros de maquilagem. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas já que estava fazendo, tentaria ficar apresentável e não causar constrangimento a JiYong. “Você é bonita, Mo YunJi” ela disse ao ver que eu tinha terminado “uma pena que seu cabelo esteja desse jeito e não possa ser melhorado… Mas aqui, pegue essa peça e prenda sua franja com ela, será melhor do que nada” me entregou uma presilha com arranjo de lírios feitos com alguma pedra branca. Era pesado e desajeitado. Ela me ajudou a prendê-lo com força.

Dami apareceu logo em seguida para falar que a mesa estava pronta. Ela não estava usando a roupa tradicional, mas calça jeans e uma blusa de alças bem finas. Quis estar na posição dela e a invejei. A ouvi dizer que ia buscar alguém no aeroporto e a réplica da mãe para que ela não arrumasse confusão. Dami riu, a risada que indicava suas intenções e o olhar que me foi dirigido que deixava claro que ela também, não gostava de mim.

Voltei a seguir a mãe de JiYong para outra sala. As duas mulheres andavam com elegância e eu estava tropeçando na saia comprida. Ergui um pouco o tecido e fui atrás delas. Numa outra sala, com um poltrona branca que parecia saída de um filme sobre a monarquia francesa, havia um conjunto de chá servido na mesa em frente. “Você já pode ir agora, Dami” SiRan falou quando a garota ficou parada, esperando “vá” a mãe ordenou e ela saiu. A sós novamente, a mulher mais velha apontou para o conjunto de porcelana. “Mo YunJi, isso deve ser fácil para qualquer mulher que tenha feito qualquer disciplina doméstica na escola… Sirva o chá”.

Suspirei e me abaixei ao lado da mesa. Fazendo todo o procedimento tradicional, servi o chá. “Está errado, faça novamente”. De novo. De novo. A xícara. De novo. A posição do seu corpo está errada, de novo. De novo. De novo. Água. O chá.

A insistência quebrava algo dentro de mim. Algo que já estava tão frágil que não podia mais reparar os danos causados. Eu devia parar porque não ia mais conseguir. “Já chega. O que você quer provar? Que eu não sei servir chá? Está aqui uma xícara!” disse e despejei o conteúdo escuro numa xícara sem qualquer cerimônia e empurrei o pires na direção dela.

SiRan apanhou a xícara servida e, para a minha total surpresa, bebeu um gole. “Finalmente você serviu certo. Sabe, Mo YunJi, estamos sendo tolerantes por causa da bebê… Mas acredite quando eu digo que estou sendo bem tolerante porque meu marido não será nem um pouco. Dentro de alguns minutos, estaremos todos reunidos e a intolerância ficará bem clara. Você sabe como são os pais… Quer dizer, você não sabe, eu sei que não teve um e não tem referência disso, mas, algumas vezes, os pais podem ser piores que as mães quando se trata de proteger um filho. Talvez você entenda o sentimento agora que será mãe. Pois bem, nenhum pai quer brigar com o filho por causa de uma escolha e mesmo que você não tenha um pai, eu sei que não quer que meu filho brigue com o pai dele está noite”.

A cada palavra proferida, a pressão aumentava na minha nuca. Eu nem tinha percebido que estava me curvando. Já era pivô de um briga que nem mesmo aconteceu. Por que estava fazendo isso mesmo? Pense no sorriso de JiYong e você consegue, Mo YunJi. Ah, o sorriso dele…

“Nessa altura, JiYong deve achar que vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Ele é um romântico, ele pensou isso das outras também e os namoros não foram adiante dada a incompatibilidade de ascensão. O que meu filho precisa é de uma mulher que o acompanhe e nenhuma tem essa capacidade” afirmou e fez uma pausa para beber mais um gole do chá “de todas as mulheres que ele já apresentou a família, você foi a única que ele escondeu. Sabe o que isso significa?”.

Sim, eu sabia. JiYong tinha plena consciência que eu não estava a altura de qualquer coisa, mas aconteceu de ele ter me beijado numa festa e eu ter feito sexo com ele. Não porque era ele, o artista, mas porque eu queria fazer sexo com ele, com aquela pessoa que me beijou de forma tão passional. Eu tinha feito a minha escolha e quis tanto na hora que não parei para pensar nas consequências disso.

“É, eu acho que você entendeu como essa relação é nociva” SiRan disse e eu não ergui mais os olhos. Não havia mais o que ser discutido. Apenas toquei meu ventre e quis proteger a bebê já que não me encontrava mais em posição de me defender. Afinal, o que a criança tinha a ver com tudo isso?

Após um tempo de silêncio constrangedor, finalmente fomos para o salão onde seria servido o jantar. O local estava decorado com flores e fitas, as mesas dispostas eram da forma tradicional, os homens em uma e as mulheres abaixo, nas outras. Era o aniversário de alguém por isso toda a pompa. Eu não quis entrar, coloquei a mão no ventre de maneira protetora e hesitei. SiRan não notou que eu não a acompanhava mais e seguiu para uma mesa no fundo onde foi fácil ver JiYong e um outro homem mais velho. Possivelmente o pai.

Não, bebê, vamos embora. Não precisamos de nada do que tem aqui. Eu me virei e bati numa senhora bem mais baixa do que eu. O choque dela contra meus seios me roubou o ar. A mulher caiu no chão e as outras começaram a gritar comigo. Tentei apaziguá-las enquanto recuperava o ar perdido. Ouvi JiYong chamar meu nome e só quis sair dali. Não consegui correr com aquele maldito vestido e com as sandálias que atrapalhavam meus passos.

“Mo YunJi” JiYong me segurou pelo braço “você está bem?”. Ele estava com o cabelo úmido e com outra roupa, uma camisa social azul marinho e calça preta. Estava usando óculos de armação grossa de alguma das marcas que o tinham como garoto propaganda. Nas orelhas, todos os brincos possíveis, no pescoço, apenas a fina correntinha com o pingente de caveira. O olhar dele moveu-se de cima a baixo e ele sorriu de forma singela. “Você está bem? Está ferida?”.

Abaixei o olhar e tentei me acalmar. Agora que ele estava comigo, eu voltava a acreditar que estava tudo certo. A roupa cara pesava no meu corpo. Não podíamos ir embora? Só eu e ele, para longe de tudo aquilo? Voltar para onde estávamos nessa tarde? A imensidão do mar e a tranquilidade que sentia nos braços dele. Eu queria isso de volta. Queria tanto que quis gritar.

“Olhe só para você, Mo YunJi… Está tão diferente” ele murmurou e segurou as minhas mãos. O que isso queria dizer? O que queria dizer? “Venha, Mo YunJi, eu vou te levar… Não se preocupe com nada, eu vou cuidar de tudo” e pela mão, ele me conduziu até o salão. Passamos pelas mesas e fomos até o final, onde o homem mais velho estava ao lado de SiRan. “ _Appa_ , essa é Mo YunJi, minha noiva”.

Ergui os olhos e a primeira coisa que notei foi o olhar severo atrás das lentes dos óculos, depois, como ele apertou os lábios finos. Os cabelos estavam devidamente penteados para o lado, o rosto estava muito bem barbeado. O terno dele era feito sob medida e ele o ostentava com uma pose dura de desconforto por conhecer alguém que ele já desaprovava.

“Finalmente eu a vejo… Depois de não ter aparecido para o almoço… Ela não parece em nada com as fotos que Dami me mostrou hoje” o homem disse. O tom de voz dele era mais rouco que o de JiYong, próprio de quem passou a vida dando ordem em alto e bom tom e perdeu parte da voz com o processo desgastante de gritar com os outros.

“Ah, por que faz isso? Aquela é minha companheira de trabalho, essa é minha noiva” JiYong disse e segurou minha mão com força. Falavam de Jennie, sem dúvida. Até o pai dele concordava que formavam um belo casal, não havia porque negar aquela verdade.

“Mo YunJi, heim?” o pai dele murmurou meu nome com desprezo e me olhou da mesma forma. “Estava escondendo essa garota, JiYong? Deve estar mesmo louco…”.

JiYong riu. “Eu tenho que discordar disso, _appa_. Estou muito bem da minha saúde mental” respondeu.

“Você acha engraçado? Pois eu não acho” o homem mais velho disse e o sorriso sumiu do rosto de JiYong. “Grávida, heim? Muito esperto de sua parte, mocinha. Agora, que não ache que é porque está usando um  _hanbok_  que eu irei gostar de você, porque eu não gosto”. Ele olhou para o filho. “Quanto a você, que história é essa de noiva? Só porque ela está grávida? Você perdeu a cabeça? E quanto a minha permissão para essa sua ideia maluca?”.

“Querido…” SiRan tocou o braço dele.

“Eu vou me casar com Mo YunJi” JiYong afirmou, quase rosnando. Ele apertou tanto a minha mão que comecei a tremer. Ali estava a briga que SiRan me disse que aconteceria. Eu quis embora com mais força do que antes. Não devia estar acontecendo. Relacionamento nocivo que fazia pai e filho brigarem. Não, não era certo. Filhos não deviam ser desobedientes aos pais.

“Devo congratular a essa mulher por destruir a sua vida? Então, parabéns por estar na vida do meu filho e arruinar tudo o que ele conseguiu…” o homem falou e eu não escutei mais nada. A palavra foi proferida.  Não aquela palavra e não aquela afirmação. A suspensão da realidade foi o que me manteve em pé.

Achei que os dois homens estavam discutindo. Não sabia dizer. Olhei para JiYong e nunca o vi tão sério antes. Meu deus, eu gostava tanto dele. Tudo estava tão errado. “Sente-se, Mo YunJi…” eu o escutei dizer.

“Você sabe que ela não pode se sentar aí” SiRan disse, autoritária e JiYong ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Ela vai ficar comigo, depois de jantarmos, vamos nos reunir”.

“Isso era para ser um jantar em família, por que estamos nos dividindo? Eu quero que YunJi-sshi fique comigo”.

A mãe não respondeu. Ela me afastou de JiYong e sentamos na mesa baixa. As mulheres da mesa falavam sem parar, cobrindo a boca e fingindo educação. Eu olhei para trás e JiYong estava sentado de lado na cadeira, me olhando, ignorando os homens mais velhos que foram se sentar ali. Ele parecia bem chateado, mas sorriu quando eu o olhei. As mulheres da mesa se levantaram para servir aos homens e eu permaneci sentada. SiRan não disse nada, ela serviu ao marido e ao filho e depois voltou para meu lado. Após os homens terem sido servidos, as mulheres voltaram e puderam se servir.

Destruir era ver minha mãe chorando dizendo que destruí a vida dela. Encarei as minhas mãos. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que estava desejando algo que não poderia ter? Desejando a pessoa sentada logo atrás de mim como se pudesse ter esse direito. Aprisionando o dragão e mantendo longe dos céus onde era seu lugar supremo. O mundo estava girando mais rápido e me senti desnorteada.

“SiRan-sshi, quem é essa garota?” uma mulher que usava rosa e estava na nossa frente, perguntou. Deveria ter cerca de cinquenta anos, o cabelo pintado estava puxado para trás para que o arranjo de cabeça ficasse no lugar. “Eu a conheço? Ela me parece familiar”.

“O nome é Mo YunJi, ela é de Busan”.

“Mo… YunJi…?” a mulher repetiu meu nome de forma lenta. Eu, finalmente, a encarei. Quem era aquela mulher? “Oh… Você me lembra alguém… Será que conheço sua mãe? Sua irmã mais velha, talvez? Algum outro parente?”.

“Ela quase não tem família, apenas uma mãe e uma tia” SiRan respondeu. “DuShim-sshi é esposa do Senador Jang, o aniversariante” ela me explicou como se eu quisesse saber e apontou para o homem de meia idade que estava sentado ao lado do marido dela. Eu o conhecia dos jornais, mas nunca tive interesse em conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

Meus olhos passaram pelo salão. Então era isso, uma demonstração de cenário, de poder e influência. Era possível que eu pudesse me sentir ainda pior? A realidade estava voltando, já não podia mais me manter alheia ao que estava a minha volta e me mataria, estava cada vez mais zonza. A palavra ficava repetindo na minha mente. Podia escutar o choro incessante da minha mãe zumbindo nas minhas orelhas.

Eles tinham me apanhado de jeito, pensei, bem triste. Eu já não conseguia mais reagir.

Mexi na comida, sem interesse. As mulheres continuavam falando sem parar. SiRan me olhou duas vezes, mas não falou nada. Escutei JiYong me chamar e virei para olhá-lo. Ele sorriu e fez sinal para que eu comesse. Havia algo incrivelmente sexy quando ele usava óculos, ele ficava ainda mais amigável e eu queria ficar perto dele o tempo todo. Achei que iria sufocar com a tristeza que veio a tona. Ele era tão brilhante e tão lindo… Eu não queria destruir mais nada.

“Ah, esses jovens de hoje não tem qualquer respeito pelo ritual” DuShim falou de repente, bem severa. Ótimo, destruía o ritual também.

SiRan deu uma pequena risada para disfarçar o mal estar pelo comentário grosseiro. Ela me beliscou por debaixo da mesa e murmurou para que eu comesse. Minha falta de apetite e os modos de JiYong relacionados a mim somente iriam constrangê-lo. O constrangimento era parte do processo de destruição. Comecei a comer pequenas porções e a velha grosseira não falou mais nada.

Me senti enjoada assim que comi o peixe. Lágrimas estavam caindo no prato. Fui me levantar e SiRan me segurou. “Aonde pensa que vai?” ela perguntou baixinho.

“No banheiro. Vomitar” respondi, com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas. A expressão dela suavizou no mesmo instante e ela assentiu, me deixando ir. Senti todos os olhares do salão em mim e quase corri para a porta. Do lado de fora, eu fiquei aliviada, mas ainda estava enjoada. Fui até o banheiro indicado e despejei toda a comida no vaso. Fiz isso até não ter mais nada no estômago. 

Fiquei sentada no chão e respirei fundo. Ali, sozinha, eu estava bem melhor. Tirei o enfeite pesado dos cabelos e o deixei no chão. SiRan iria me matar se me visse sentada daquela maneira, estragando o  _hanbok_  caro. Se eu fugisse, ficaria tudo bem? Eu não queria voltar. Eu odiava aquele lugar.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e escutei passos no piso branco. Era um homem. Ergui os olhos e vi o pai de JiYong me olhando do alto. “Quero que saiba que não vou perder meu tempo com uma mulher como você… Você nem é adequada para estar aqui… JiYong deve estar louco… Quanto você quer para deixar meu filho em paz? Uma mulher como você deve ter um preço…”.

“O quê?” murmurei sem forças.

“Eu não permitirei que case com meu filho… Sabe o quanto ele batalhou para estar onde está? Sabe quantas noites ele não dormiu se esforçando para ser perfeito? Ele lutou muito por isso e você e seu DNA ruim vão estragar isso. Nem ao menos você sabe quem é seu pai… Sua mãe devia se comportar de maneira imprópria quando mais nova ou teria mantido o homem a seu lado. Mas eu sei onde ela está, num asilo clínico em Busan… Ótimo que pense que pode subir na vida tendo um bebê com meu filho e espalhando seus genes ruins pelo mundo. Minha família descende dos mais nobres e temos sido puros há quase trezentos anos e não vamos perder a pureza porque uma qualquer com doenças de loucura nos genes quer ter um bebê e subir na vida”.

Minha boca estava amarga com o gosto da bile e com as palavras que eu não conseguia pronunciar. O ataque estava completo. A sensação de horror e desprezo me tomaram por completo. Minha mãe. A doença dela. Eles sabiam de tudo. A invasão era absoluta. Me senti como em um jogo que só tinha um perdedor: eu. Minhas forças, minha coragem, não sentia nada do que costumava sentir.

“Ou você me fala o seu preço ou eu vou ter a guarda dessa criança assim que ela nascer. Você sabe bem como é o Estado para ações desse tipo, a família do pai sempre ganha. Tanto porque, você nem mesmo tem uma família para te apoiar e qualquer juiz vai notar que o bebê estará em perigo em suas mãos. Eu sei tudo sobre você, Mo YunJi. Nós sabemos tudo sobre você, ou achou que iria dar o seu golpe sem que estivéssemos preparados? O que mais quer arruinar? Sua vida? A do meu filho? A desse bebê?”.

Não conseguia respirar. Tudo estava ficando escuro. Me apoiei com as mãos no chão e a ânsia voltou, fazendo com que eu manchasse o tecido com minha saliva.

“Deixe o valor com a portaria” ele disse e virou-se para sair. Assim que fiquei sozinha, não suportei mais o peso. Eu precisava ir embora. Juntei o que restava das minhas forças e me levantei. Tudo bem ser golpeada, pensei, mas não minha bebê.

Sai do banheiro e caminhei para a entrada do hotel. Desci os degraus até a rua. Segui para a direita, sem saber para onde ir. Apenas segui naquela direção. Enquanto caminhava sozinha, erguendo a maldita saia pesada, não conseguia deter as minhas lágrimas. Havia feito tantas decisões, por que aquelas pareciam as piores? Minha mãe estava certa ao me odiar e me esquecer. Se ficasse e voltasse ao salão, a relação pai e filho seria arruinada e eu não queria isso. Eles podiam me esquecer também e estaria tudo bem.

Era doloroso. Tudo doía. Até mesmo estar grávida. Pobre bebê, não tinha culpa de nada e ouviu tantas coisas ruins das pessoas que eu achei que a amariam. Eu não tive pai e o de JiYong era um homem desprezível. Ele, nem ao menos, tentou me conhecer, ele parecia saber de tudo e já tinha me julgado por isso.

Como parecia ser o padrão da família Kwon, eles já tinham decidido tudo e eu não fui consultada. Não me consultariam. Já tinham me expulsado da presença deles sem nem ter sido introduzida. Faltava empatia naquela família e eram diretos em todos os assuntos. Estranha dinâmica que eu odiava. Sempre ouvi falar que a família de JiYong era carinhosa, aonde estava essa ilusão? Desde que me aproximei, não havia nada disso, ao menos não para mim ou para o bebê.

Deus, eu só queria ir embora para onde ninguém pudesse me achar e eu pudesse esquecer um pouco a dor que sentia. As feridas estavam todas abertas, elas nunca cicatrizariam.

 _“Gostar de você exige muito, YunJi… Eu não acho que consigo mais… Eu o amava tanto e agora, ele não está mais comigo por sua culpa. Você destruiu minha felicidade”_  minha mãe me disse, certa vez. Ela tinha bebido muito aquela noite, era um hábito ruim para superar a dor. Tentei pô-la na cama e fazer com que ela parasse de falar aquelas coisas horríveis. Nunca deu certo. Cada vez, ela chorava e dizia que destruí sua vida. Como alguém podia ser feliz ou acreditar que fazia coisas boas se a pessoa mais importante de sua vida nunca falou sobre isso? Eu me sentia tão feia quanto os monstros que desenhava. Devia ser por isso que gostava deles, éramos parentes.

Meus pés cansaram. Sentei na porta de uma casa, onde havia uma pedra. Me abracei com frio, ainda chorando. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, sozinha. O tempo era tão insignificante agora, assim como tudo.

Uma senhora apareceu na minha frente, não sei de onde ela veio. “Você está bem, filha?” perguntou. Um senhor apareceu do lado dela e me encarou também. Não conseguia vê-los direito por causa das lágrimas. Apenas fiz que não com a cabeça. Não adiantava mentir. A mulher me tocou. “Você está gelada… Venha, vamos entrar…” ela fez com que eu me levantasse e eu os segui para dentro da casa modesta.

Lá, a senhora me ajudou a tirar o _hanbok_ e me deu roupas masculinas, falando que eram do filho que estava trabalhando no resort por causa do aniversário do Senador Jang. Não conseguia falar, apenas assentia com a cabeça e tornava a chorar na frente da desconhecida. “Você quer que eu chame alguém?”.

Neguei com a cabeça. Ela me cobriu com um cobertor elétrico e disse que iria fazer chá. O marido ficou de olho em mim, mas logo notou que eu não ofereceria qualquer problema. Os ouvir falar que avisariam no resort e ele saiu, me deixando sozinha com a senhora. “Você pode dormir, se quiser. Aposto que vai se sentir melhor”. Ela me deixou deitar na sala, em cima de uma coberta macia. Me encolhi toda e ela me cobriu. “Coitada de você” murmurou e passou a mão enrugada no meu cabelo. “Filha, vai ficar tudo bem”.

_Não, não ia. Por favor, parem de mentir para mim. Eu não aguento mais._


	29. O amor do Dragão

**[JiYong]**

Mo YunJi não estava em nenhum lugar do hotel. Não conseguia me livrar da sensação de que algo terrível aconteceu a ela. Meu pai estava falando com o delegado, minha mãe estava no escritório comigo, tentando me manter preso ali. Era claro que chamei a polícia, eu não a encontrava em canto algum, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer.

“Você precisa se acalmar” ela me disse.

“Me acalmar? Eu não sei onde ela está” respondi, furioso.

“E ficar assim não vai fazê-la aparecer, não é? Seu pai vai resolver isso”.

Torci as mãos e voltei a andar de um lado para o outro. Quando meu pai entrou, ele fechou a porta de correr dupla atrás dele.

“E então?” perguntei.

“Eles vão olhar nas redondezas…” disse de forma evasiva. Não parecia feliz com nada do que estava acontecendo.

“ _Appa_ , tem certeza que o senhor não a viu ir embora?”.

“JiYong, é melhor você se acalmar” me disse e foi para a mesa dele. Eu o acompanhei com os olhos, sua calma me irritava ainda mais. O escritório era escuro e sóbrio, assim como meu pai. Nenhum ambiente no mundo combinava mais do que aquele. “Você e sua loucura estragaram o aniversário do Senador Jang… Você sabe que ele é meu amigo de longa data e estávamos combinando uma surpresa para ele”.

“Eu pedirei desculpas, se faz questão, mas eu não me importo. Eu avisei ao senhor que iria trazer ela, como parte de sua exigência em conhecê-la. Não sei porque decidiu dar essa festa de aniversário sabendo que ela viria. Eu quero saber onde está minha Mo YunJi, é tudo o que me importa”.

Meus pais trocaram olhares significativos. Apenas me irritaram ainda mais. Eles ainda achavam que eu não sabia o que estava fazendo da vida - quer dizer, eles nunca se meteram em relação a música, mas o restante das coisas, eles tinham certeza que eu não sabia de nada. “Você disse algo a ela?” minha mãe perguntou, desconfiada, encarando meu pai com firmeza.

“Claro que não… Ela deve ter visto que não pertence a esse lugar” meu pai disse e se serviu de uma dose de bourbon que mantinha atrás dele. Nenhum de nós se incomodava com o fato dele beber suas doses, mas eu não achava que era o momento para isso. Era como se ele estivesse jogando na minha cara que não se importava e estava celebrando que a minha garota sumiu. “A garota não é burra, ela deve ter visto que isso só causaria um embaraço social maior… Nem mesmo cabelo ela tinha para por o enfeite, ela não se levantou para servi-lo… Que tipo de mulher é essa que arrumou?”.

“Vocês não fizeram questão alguma de deixá-la à vontade. Ela está grávida da neta de vocês, como podem exigir que ela faça o ritual? Eu não a convidei aqui para me servir, eu que deveria servi-la. Como podem ficar calmos com ela desaparecida?” perguntei e bati meus punhos na mesa de mogno maciça.

“Como é que você pode vir com uma garota como essa e achar que vamos aceitar?” meu pai retrucou, mexendo o copo com o líquido âmbar escuro. Bebeu a dose de uma só vez e colocou o copo no apoio no bar atrás dele. Depois, ele mexeu nos papéis em cima de sua mesa e puxou uma pasta. Eu gelei na mesma hora. Ele a abriu e expôs fotos de Mo YunJi e de outras pessoas que eu não conhecia. Sabia que procedimento era aquele. Era a pasta que DooJoon preparava sempre que eu arrumava uma garota, a mesma pasta que ordenei que ele não fizesse. “Quer conversar sobre essa garota agora? Você sabia que ela não sabe quem é o pai dela? Você sabia que a mãe dela está numa clínica porque é louca?”

Me lembrei de Mo YunJi em meus braços naquela tarde e a naturalidade como ela disse “minha mãe não pode responder a questões dessa natureza”. Eu entendi que a mãe dela tinha algum problema e não pensei que poderia ser tão grave. Ela disse algo sobre esquecimento, mas não cogitei nenhuma gravidade. YunJi era tão cautelosa em tudo, eu acreditei que tinha alcançado alguns pontos com ela quando a ouvi falar de sua família. Agora, já não sabia mais o que pensar.

Sempre que tinha a impressão que estava perto dela, que ela me deixaria entrar em seu reino fantástico, acontecia algo que fechava os portões e me empurrava quilômetros de distância para trás,

“Ótimo saber que não sabia… Esses genes ruins foram misturados aos nossos… O que você está pensando?”.

“Querido” escutei a minha mãe adverti-lo.

“O que foi? Ele não tem que saber? Ele não tem que ser impedido? De todas as garotas que você trouxe aqui, essa é a pior de todas. Não tem classe, não tem família, a mãe é louca… Até quando acha que pode manter essa insanidade? Quanto acha que pode suportar quando ela ficar louca também?”.

Fui até a mesa e recolhi todas as informações e fotos de Mo YunJi, juntando-as na pasta e a peguei, abraçando com força. Não queria e não escutaria nada daquilo. Mo YunJi permanecia intocada em minha mente, como um objeto que eu deveria adorar e me aproximar, como algo que era muito maior do que meu pai estava falando. “ _Appa_ , por que fez isso?  _Omma_ , a senhora sabia também?” perguntei olhando para a minha mãe. Seu silêncio foi o sonoro sim. “Eu vou me casar com ela, com ou sem a permissão de vocês. Vocês não podem entender, eu gosto de Mo YunJi e ela foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida”.

“Sim, a melhor coisa, e destruirá sua carreira. Essa moça nem está a sua altura, filho, por que escolher alguém que não pode acompanhá-lo? Eu estou feliz que agiu como homem numa situação como essa, engravidar uma moça, você não pode usar um preservativo? Tem uma máquina no final do corredor que vende centenas deles” disse, bravo. “Escute, mande ela ter o filho no exterior para não lhe causar mal estar e procure outra mulher, uma que caminhe com você. Essa garota deve adorar o demônio, ela definitivamente não serve para você...Por que não volta com aquela moça que sua mãe gosta, Sandara alguma coisa? Ou não namora essa que Dami adora? Jennie, acho que é o nome. A garota é muito bonita...”.

Não respondi a isso. Que absurdos que estava ouvindo. Porque todo mundo ficava me falando que ela ia me destruir? Como se isso fosse possível. Ela era só uma mulher, pelo amor de deus. Ninguém tinha confiança que eu havia construído uma carreira sólida, deviam achar que eu e o Big Bang éramos de açúcar e íamos derreter ou quebrar se fôssemos pressionados. O que mais me irritava, além de acharem que eu não sabia lidar com as situações, era que eles estavam indo contra Mo YunJi que era a criatura mais doce de todo o mundo, talvez do universo (e perderia essa posição assim que a bebê nascesse, mas ocuparia a segunda posição com muito orgulho).

“Filho… Acho que devíamos conversar sobre Mo YunJi” minha mãe sugeriu.

“Eu não quero conversar, ela está desaparecida… E se eu souber que estão por trás disso, não pensem que eu vou voltar… Ninguém vai tirar essa garota de mim, nem mesmo vocês…”.

Pedi licença a eles e saí do escritório. Havia policiais ali fazendo perguntas aos convidados da festa e passei por eles. Fiquei na porta do hotel, abraçado a pasta, olhando para todos os lados para ver se a via surgir das sombras da noite. Respirei fundo, extremamente preocupado. Não conseguia afastar a sensação ruim do meu peito. Ela não apareceu, mas um senhor manco surgiu descendo a rua. Ele parecia exausto e me olhou quando ficou próximo. Deu um breve sorriso que demonstrava todo o seu cansaço e entrou no hotel. Peguei o celular do bolso e liguei para meu agente.

“Quero que venha agora para Jeju… Não me importa se estava dormindo, por sua culpa, Mo YunJi sumiu. O que eu disse sobre essa maldita pasta? Obrigado por destruir minha vida” gritei e encerrei a ligação antes de ouvir as desculpas dele. Meu deus, eu não conseguia mais esperar. Voltei para o estacionamento e abri o carro, jogando a pasta no porta malas. Eu mesmo ia procurar Mo YunJi novamente, estava frio e escuro. Meu deus, onde será que ela tinha se metido?

“JiYong-sshi?” um policial me chamou e fui até ele correndo. “Esse senhor disse que há uma jovem na casa dele, vamos mandar uma patrulha verificar e…”.

“Não! Eu posso ir… Eu te levo de volta,  _harabuhjee_ … Venha comigo” eu o levei para o carro e o fiz entrar, ele me indicou o caminho para a casa dele. Ainda assim, uma patrulha me seguiria para confirmar que estava tudo bem e cancelar o pedido de buscas. A casa ficava cerca de três quilômetros do resort. Que seja Mo YunJi, que seja ela, pelo amor de deus. Estacionei e ele saiu, acenando para que o seguisse.

Dentro da casa silenciosa e aconchegante, Mo YunJi estava deitada na sala, coberta. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca e me aproximei dela. Toquei os cabelos e fiquei aliviado. Meu deus, ela parecia bem. A sensação boa acalmou meus nervos. Eu não sabia quem eram aquelas pessoas, mas já as adorava por terem acolhido minha YunJi.

Eu acenei para o policial que me acompanhou na patrulha e murmurei que estava tudo bem. Não lidaria com mais ninguém que não fosse ela.

“Mo YunJi?” a chamei, para despertá-la. Ela se mexeu devagar e abriu os olhos. Eu sorri quando ela me olhou. O perfume de baunilha veio ao meu olfato com o leve movimento dela. “Mo YunJi, você quer mesmo me matar, não é?” murmurei em tom de brincadeira e toquei o rosto dela. Estava muito quente, aquela febre devia ter voltado. “Venha, eu vou te levar de volta”.

“Não… Eu não vou voltar” ela respondeu.

“Você está doente, eu não posso deixá-la aqui”.

Ela não respondeu e se escondeu na coberta, deixando apenas os olhos de fora. Havia algo nos olhos castanhos dela, mas eu não soube o que era pois ela desviou o olhar. Mo YunJi estava salva, então por que aquela sensação ruim persistia?

“Eu quero ir embora” confessou, bem baixinho. Trinquei os dentes e tentei me controlar. Não estava certo. Nós estávamos próximos, ela tinha me deixado se aproximar. Agora, ela estava distante novamente. O que eu não estava vendo? Será que ela não gostava mesmo de mim? Isso não era possível, era? “Eu não vou voltar…”.

“O que houve?” perguntei.

“Eu só não consigo mais” ela me olhou rapidamente e pude ver toda a tristeza estampada nos olhos escuros. Era visível que ela esteve chorando e já fiquei de coração partido. “Eu não posso mais… Eu só… Quero ir embora”.

“Mas o que houve? Como eu posso te ajudar se você não me deixa saber o que aconteceu?”.

Mo YunJi me deu as costas e se escondeu na coberta emprestada, chorando. Não. não, YunJi, não faça isso. Não se feche. Suspirei, frustrado. Meus pais deviam estar por trás disso.

“Mo YunJi” a chamei e toquei seu ombro “vamos embora, então… Se você não está feliz, vamos embora… Mas antes, vamos cuidar dessa febre, está bem?” apanhei o celular e vi um outro hotel próximo. Os donos da casa estavam abraçados e nos olhavam com tanta compaixão que me senti um inútil. “Veja, YunJi-sshi, tem um hotel a leste daqui, vamos para lá, sim?”.

“Por que você não vai embora e me deixa aqui?”.

Aquelas palavras me feriram mais do que eu podia admitir, além de distante, ela me queria ainda mais longe. “Isso não vai acontecer, Mo YunJi. Venha, vamos…” eu a toquei novamente e demorou muito tempo para que ela se movesse. Assim que retirou a coberta de cima do corpo, vi que ela vestia uma camisa branca e uma bermuda muito grande para o corpo dela. Eram roupas de homem. Primeiro, o choque de ver Mo YunJi usar branco, ela parecia um fantasma com aquela roupa, depois o ciúme por ela estar usando roupas de outra pessoa. Estava farto de vê-la usando outras roupas que não fossem as suas próprias roupas góticas - que eu tanto adorava. Respirei fundo e me despi do blazer que usava para pôr nos ombros dela. “Onde está o vestido?”

“Eu não vou vestir aquilo novamente” ela respondeu e se abraçou, apertando o blazer em volta do corpo.

“Não, claro que não… É que essas roupas não são suas…”.

“Está tudo bem, deixe no hotel que pegamos depois” a dona da casa disse. “O  _hanbok_  está sujo… Ela vomitou nele...”.

Vomitou? Oh meu deus, Mo YunJi...

“Vou mandar alguém do resort vir pegar” disse e me curvei, me desculpando. “Obrigado por terem cuidado dela, eu vou levá-la agora”.

YunJi deixou que me aproximasse apenas para guiá-la até o carro. Ela estava silenciosa novamente e ainda chorava. “Cuide bem dessa garota, ela parece muito triste” a senhora me disse e eu assenti com a cabeça, agradecendo novamente.

Dentro do carro, YunJi estava encolhida e se encolheu ainda mais quando curvei para apanhar o cinto de segurança e passar no corpo dela. “Você não devia estar fazendo isso” ela murmurou, limpando as lágrimas. Abri o porta-luvas e achei a caixa de lenços que meu pai costumava deixar ali para suas crises de alergia.

“Fazendo o quê? Me preocupando com você?” perguntei e olhei o celular para ver a direção do tal hotel. “O que meu pai te disse, Mo YunJi?” quis parecer casual para ver se ela falava.

“A verdade” murmurou.

“Que somos feitos um para o outro?” respondi e a encarei.

“Meu deus, sua mãe me disse que você falaria isso… Eles sabem de tudo… Eu não me sinto bem”. Ela olhou desolada para a janela. “JiYong-sshi… Vamos terminar”.

_NÃO!_

“Ah, Mo YunJi, você está mesmo doente… Fique calma, eu vou cuidar de você” respondi e liguei o carro. Comecei a tremer porque ela não disse mais nada e quis não me preocupar, mas foi em vão. Olhava de relance para ela e a via chorando baixinho. “Por favor, YunJi-sshi… Me diga o que está acontecendo… Você está me enlouquecendo...”.

Mas ela não disse. Ela não conversava comigo. Me senti impotente enquanto a via escorregar por mim em uma forma que eu não poderia pegá-la. Mordi a ponta do polegar durante o trajeto silencioso até o hotel. Mo YunJi espirrou e se apertou dentro do meu blazer.

Meus pais deviam ter feito algo muito grande. Muito poderoso para infringir tanto medo a uma pessoa tão inofensiva. Eu iria brigar com eles assim que ela estivesse segura e bem. Claro, eles sabiam de tudo sobre ela, algo que eu nunca desejei que soubessem, eles haviam tirado meu desejo de explorar a personalidade daquela mulher adorável. Eu gostava tanto de Mo YunJi, teria um filho com ela, por que ninguém conseguia ver que era isso que eu mais queria? Aquela ideia de família que rondava em minha mente estava se desfazendo, parecia um castelo de areia que construí e meus pais estavam destruindo ele com as duas mãos. Meus pais e DooJoon-sshi, aquele traidor.

“Me fala o que eu fiz de errado” implorei.

“Você não fez nada de errado… Fui eu” ela disse, olhando para a janela. Ao menos, havia parado de chorar. “Eu não estou me sentindo bem, JiYong-sshi” ela me olhou e deu um sorriso triste. Parei o carro e tocou o rosto dela.

“Acho que é melhor irmos para o hospital” murmurei, ela estava queimando de febre. “Você precisa ficar segura para cuidar da nossa criança” disse. Ela não me olhava mais, apenas fechou os olhos e se afastou mais, quase colando na porta do carro.

Troquei a rota do GPS e a levei ao hospital. Embora não fosse um homem forte, para uma grávida, Mo YunJi não pesava nada. Eu a levei para a emergência e expliquei sobre a febre e a gravidez, eles a levaram para a enfermaria. Observei, zeloso, enquanto a medicavam para que a febre baixasse. Ela respondia as perguntas com a voz fraca e aquela pressão horrível em meu peito apenas se ampliou. Ao final, ela estava deitada na maca, coberta e ele deixaram que eu me aproximasse.

Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, parecia que ia chorar novamente. “Você vai ficar boa” disse, pensando que talvez ela estivesse com medo por causa da febre.

“Estou tão cansada de tentar” ela murmurou e as lágrimas voltaram a escorregar pelo rosto dela. “Eu vou desistir agora, JiYong-sshi… Por favor, não tire a bebê de mim”.

Fiquei sem palavras. O que ela estava falando? Uma coisas dessas nem havia passado pela minha cabeça. Não havia nada que pudesse me afastar dela ou da bebê, eu nunca quis separar ninguém. Não fui eu quem a convidou para morar junto? Que disse que tudo ficaria bem? Mo YunJi não confiava em mim, eu já sabia, mas aquelas palavras soavam horríveis quando tidas com tamanho desespero.

“YunJi… Eu quero você e a bebê… Eu não quero que ninguém fique separado”.

“Eu estou com medo” ela murmurou e o remédio aplicado juntamente com o soro começou a fazer efeito. Sequei as lágrimas dela e beijei sua testa.

“Não fique, eu vou ficar aqui e cuidar de você. Tudo vai ficar bem, YunJi-sshi”.

Mo YunJi fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Toquei a barriga dela com cuidado e falei em pensamento para a bebê ficar tranquila que ninguém mais assustaria a mãe dela. Eu não iria permitir.

Enquanto YunJi dormia, eu andei para fora da enfermaria. Aquela madrugada estava fria e fui pegar um cappucino enlatado na máquina de bebidas. Sentei no banco de madeira no corredor e abri a lata. Meus olhos estavam atentos as pessoas que entravam na enfermaria, mas havia certa paz no hospital. Bebi o líquido quente e tentei me acalmar.

Pensei sobre como as coisas foram ficar daquele modo. Não sei o que havia dado de errado. Mo YunJi sempre me pareceu cheia de força e garra, desde que veio morar comigo, ela parecia aflita o tempo todo. Eu a estava pressionando? Eu só queria que ela ficasse a vontade e que gostasse de mim, mas tudo o que eu fazia não dava certo. Não sabia cuidar dela e não sabia cuidar de nada. Minhas ideias sempre pareciam ofendê-la e sempre me achava um idiota por não saber como lidar com os problemas. Para piorar, todo mundo parecia se meter o tempo todo e isso me irritava. Se ela tivesse ficado escondida como eu queria e eu tivesse aprendido a lidar com ela, não estaríamos nessa situação. Mas roubaram meu tempo com ela e agora todo mundo sabia de sua existência.

Gostava tanto dela que não queria dividi-la com ninguém até que tivesse certeza que estávamos bem. Essa certeza nunca veio e era minha culpa.

Balancei a latinha nas mãos e uma enfermeira parou na minha frente. “Desculpe, você é o GDragon do BigBang?”. Oh, eu estava tão preocupado com minha YunJi que nem me atentei a minha aparência. Respondi que sim e a ela sorriu. “Eu sou muito a sua fã… Pode me dar um autógrafo?”. Assenti novamente. Ela me distraiu tempo suficiente para que eu não prestasse mais atenção na porta da enfermaria. Apenas pedi que ela respeitasse o motivo de estar no hospital e ela concordou. Eu sempre desconfiava dessas atitudes, mas não estava mais preocupado. Quando ela foi embora, fui para a enfermaria e vi minha mãe parada com a mão no peito, olhando para YunJi.

“ _Omma_ …” a chamei e ela virou-se para me olhar. Tinha colocado um chalé grosso em cima do  _hanbok_  e tirado o enfeite do cabelo. “Como chegou aqui?” perguntei, a puxando para fora para que minha garota descansasse sem se incomodar com vozes.

“Eles ligaram avisando… Você é famoso e sabem que seu pai tem o resort. Essas coisas se resolvem com muita facilidade”.

“E por que está aqui?”.

“Ela está bem? Pobrezinha, parece tão cansada…”.

“Mo YunJi vai ficar bem… Agora, pare de me enrolar,  _omma_ … Por que veio aqui? Se foi para me buscar, saiba que eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem ela”.

“Eu vim vê-la… Ela está grávida da minha netinha… Acha que eu não tenho sentimentos?” minha mãe perguntou, horrorizada com o que eu pudesse pensar dela. De fato, eu não tinha os melhores pensamentos, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Sentamos no banco que eu estava antes e ela segurou minhas mãos. “Filho, escute… Eu sei que você gosta dela, eu sei de verdade… Seus olhos brilham como estrelas quando você fala dela… Mas Mo YunJi e você… Isso não vai dar certo.”.

“Como a senhora pode saber? Eu nem, ao menos, tentei. Vocês ficam tirando tudo de mim e me protegendo o tempo todo…  _Omma_ , como eu posso crescer se você fazem isso?”.

“Você está brincando, não está? Escute uma coisa, eu gosto dela, eu realmente gosto. Ela é uma boa garota, mas ela não foi feita para esse mundo… Não foi… É tão claro que não vai dar certo, por que insistir nisso? O que suas fãs vão falar quando souberem? E se você perder contratos? Estamos preocupados com isso… Filho, você deu muito duro para chegar onde está e não queremos que perca isso porque está apaixonado…”.

“Eu não ligo… Por que acha que não sei lidar com isso? Não é meu trabalho?” apontei para a porta da enfermaria “ _Omma_ , _eu amo Mo YunJi_ e eu não vou abrir mão dela, de jeito nenhum”.

A palavra amor e a confissão fluíram livremente. Eu tinha falado em voz alta algo que mantinha preso dentro de mim. Aquela pressão no peito cedeu de imediato. Nada mais de ruim podia acontecer agora que eu tinha certeza das coisas. Uma vez que o sentimento foi liberado, eu me sentia ainda mais determinado em ficar com quem eu amava.

Não falei porque estava com medo ou queria provar meu lado, falei porque estava furioso e resoluto. Eram meus sentimentos, era minha vida. Eu queria ter uma família com Mo YunJi, eu teria uma família com ela porque sabia que ela também buscava algo similar. Iríamos criar nossa filha juntos e quem sabe, ter mais filhos. Eu continuaria sendo músico, não havia como YunJi destruir nada. Eu sabia do que minha mãe falava, sobre as fãs, mas ou eu as agradava ou me agradava. Felizmente, eu preferia me agradar e continuar bem para fazer novas músicas e ter novas fãs.

_Eu amava Mo YunJi, amava de verdade._

Minha mãe me encarou perplexa, depois riu e tocou meu rosto. “Meu filho cresceu… Não podia estar mais orgulhosa”. Acho que ela entendeu que eu estava muito sério sobre minha garota. Ela só pode ter entendido isso.

Falei com ela onde achei Mo YunJi e sobre o casal de idosos que a acolheu. Tínhamos que pegar o vestido, devolver as roupas e agradecê-los por terem prestado ajuda. Fatos ainda não se encaixavam, mas eu teria minhas respostas assim que minha YunJi acordasse. Quis saber se ela tinha alguma coisa a ver com o sumiço de minha noiva, mas ela negou. Murmurou que possivelmente meu pai tenha espantado a garota porque ele declarou que não gostava dela. “ _Omma_ … É melhor que a senhora volte para casa… Eu vou ficar aqui com Mo YunJi e depois vou levá-la para outro hotel… Então, a convencerei a ficar comigo novamente. Mais tarde eu vou conversar com vocês...”.

“Está bem… Eu vou deixar de impedi-lo… Mo YunJi é uma garota tão fofa… Cuide bem dela enquanto isso”.

Ela foi embora e eu fiquei ali, guardando a minha noiva e o bebê. Pela manhã, eu ainda estava acordado - bebi muito café durante toda a noite - e ela despertou. A febre foi controlada e tanto ela como a bebê estavam bem. Para minha surpresa, YunJi não ofereceu resistência quando a levei embora, indo para o hotel mais próximo. Como ela havia pedido, não voltamos mais ao resort. Pegaria as malas depois, por enquanto, eu e ela bastávamos.

Eu a ajudei no banho e depois sequei seu cabelo desbotado. Pedi o café da manhã no quarto e a vi comer, enquanto murmurava que estava faminta. Suas poucas palavras. Ela não conversava comigo e não me afastava. Aquele misto de proximidade me confundia. Após comer todo o café servido, ela deitou na cama e se encolheu. Eu segui seu exemplo e apanhei o edredom macio para nos cobrir.

Enquanto estávamos ali, embaixo do tecido, foi como se todo o mundo tivesse sumido. Eu a encarei e ela me olhou de volta. “Mo YunJi, diga que quer ficar comigo… Não existe nada nesse mundo que a impeça de ficar comigo, a não ser sua vontade” murmurei. Ela tocou meu rosto e deu um sorriso triste.

“Quando voltarmos a Seul, eu vou embora” ela murmurou.

“O que há de errado?”.

“Nós dois, JiYong-sshi… Você mesmo disse que éramos estranhos… Agora entendo isso…”.

“Não diga essas coisas…  _Mo YunJi, eu amo você_ ” sussurrei.

“Eu sei…” ela respondeu no mesmo tom e seus olhos ficaram marejados “eu não quero destruir mais nada… Por favor, vamos terminar quando voltarmos…” as lágrimas saltaram dos olhos “estou com frio, JiYong-sshi…” ela disse, livrou-se do roupão que vestia, ali mesmo, embaixo do edredom e se aproximou de mim, abrindo meu roupão e colando-se a meu corpo. Eu a abracei com força. “Eu só não quero destruir mais nada” ela repetiu e escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço “só por agora, deixe que eu fique aqui” ela pediu e chorou em silêncio.

O que fizeram a Mo YunJi?, pensei, devastado. Não a deixaria ir embora. Ela não podia ir embora.

“Entenda uma coisa, YunJi-sshi, se você for embora, você vai me destruir… Se ficar, vamos construir nossa família juntos… É como eu disse, não existe nada no mundo que possa me impedir de ficar com você… Somente você mesma”, garanti, solene.

“Não minta pra mim” ela implorou.

“Eu não estou mentindo… Tudo vai ficar bem, meu amor” prometi e ela me abraçou com mais força. “Você só precisa confiar mais em mim e eu vou te ajudar”. Ela não respondeu. Acariciei suas costas e a mantive perto. Ela estava mesmo gelada. Assim que começou a esquentar, ela foi parando de chorar e adormeceu. Abraçado a ela, acabei dormindo também


	30. O pedido do Dragão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, voltei a postar.   
> Fiquei doente e não consegui escrever.  
> Embora eu ache que esse capítulo podia ser melhor, ele está do jeito que consegui nesse momento.  
> Já sabem, podem ter erros, grande parte do capítulo já estava escrito desde que postei o anterior e depois não consegui completar de forma efetiva.

**[JiYong]**

Quando acordei, estava sozinho na cama. Abri os olhos e sentei, logo procurando por ela. Foram segundos de angústia até ver Mo YunJi sentada próxima a janela do quarto, vestindo minha camisa preta. Ela estava encolhida e tinha um rolo de papel higiênico próximo da coxa exposta. Respirei fundo, me acalmando. A simples visão dela já me deixava confortado, saber que ela usava uma roupa minha me deixava feliz.

Não era fácil admitir que estava apavorado com a ideia de não vê-la mais. O pedido para terminarmos o namoro ainda estava em minha mente. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora. A determinação e a fraqueza que notava nela me faziam impotente. Não importava o quanto eu voasse atrás de Mo YunJi, ela era muito mais rápida para se afastar e dessa vez, obteve ajuda.

Afastei a coberta e sentei, colocando os pés no chão de carpete, me espreguiçando. Estava com a energia renovada, uma boa coisa pois teria muito a fazer ainda. Peguei o celular que deixei na mesa auxiliar ao lado da cama. Eram quatro da tarde. Fiquei espantado com o adiantado da hora. Ali, no modo silencioso, o celular registrava diversas chamadas perdidas e muitas notificações de mensagens em todos os aplicativos que eu havia instalado.

“Ah, você acordou” escutei a voz suave de Mo YunJi e desviei os olhos do ecrã para fitá-la. Ela tinha o nariz vermelho e parecia cansada com as olheiras em volta dos olhos.

“Você está melhor?”.

“Acho que peguei uma gripe forte” ela disse e limpou o nariz. “Antes que pergunte, eu estou me sentindo bem e tomei a medicação”.

Sorri e ela deu um breve sorriso, desviando os olhos.

“Você fica bem usando minhas roupas” murmurei.

“Sua camisa é quente… Eu só quis…” ela parou de falar e espirrou.

“Está tudo bem… Eu gosto de te ver usando preto e me sinto bem em saber que está vestindo uma roupa minha… Eu… Eu fiquei enciumado por estar vestindo as roupas de outro homem ontem”.

Mo YunJi me encarou, como que abismada pela minha declaração. Me sentia um bobo por confessar abertamente meu ciúme, mas pensei que isso a deixaria mais à vontade. Apesar dos sorrisos e da conversa frívola, eu sabia que ela ainda estava muito distante. Ficar perto dela era uma prioridade.

Me levantei e fui em sua direção. Ela ergueu as mãos e as agitou na frente do corpo para que eu não prosseguisse. “Não quero que fique doente…” disse e achei fofa sua tentativa de me  proteger. Eu deveria dizer a ela que nem mesmo uma quarentena me afastaria? Ela via tanto aqueles filmes de terror sobre apocalipses de vírus, estava começando a ter as mesmas ideias do universo que a agradava.

Ignorei o pedido e me aproximei, afastando a franja e tocando o rosto. Ela estava apenas um pouco quente, acima do que achei que seria o natural. YunJi ficou em silêncio enquanto tocava sua testa e a minha própria, querendo saber o quanto anormal estava. Outro espirro e ela se encolheu perto da janela.

“Você comeu?”

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e apontou para a mesa do quarto onde notei que havia outra comida que não eram os restos do café-da-manhã.

“Podia ter me acordado” disse, afastando a mão da testa e acariciando o rosto.

“Você estava muito cansado, JiYong-sshi. Pensei que era melhor que dormisse um pouco mais”.

“Você é tão fofa, Mo YunJi…”.

“Você esteve acordado enquanto eu estava dormindo doente, achei que seria justo fazer isso por você”.

“Continua muito fofa”.

Queria beijá-la. Ela permitiria? Encarei os lábios dela e molhei os meus com a língua. “JiYong-sshi… Eu não quero que fique doente”. Um audível não em seu pedido.

Fui me afastar para ir ao banheiro e ela segurou meu roupão com força. Assim que parei de andar, ela se levantou da alcova onde estava e me abraçou com força. Aproveitei a oportunidade para fazer o mesmo e me senti ainda mais aliviado pela total proximidade dela.

Nessa posição, foi fácil segurar o rosto dela e beijar os lábios secos. Mo YunJi tinha gosto de remédio, o médico havia receitado um xarope quando soube da gravidez. Mesmo assim, lambi os lábios dela e escutei seu gemido. Quis beijá-la com mais ardor, contudo, ela afastou a cabeça para tomar ar.

“Vamos conversar agora, Mo YunJi?” perguntei com a boca próxima ao ouvido dela. Apenas um não com a cabeça e um suspiro que jurei ser de lamentação. “Você desistiu de ir embora, não foi?”.

Ela me soltou, olhando para o chão e voltou a sentar onde estava. Passou a olhar pela janela e não disse mais nada. O momento foi rápido e a conexão perdida em seguida. Fui ao banheiro e lavei o rosto diversas vezes. Perderia Mo YunJi, pensei, apoiando as mãos no balcão do banheiro, meu deus, eu ia perder Mo YunJi. Meu coração bombeou um sentimento brutal pelo meu corpo. Ao me ver no reflexo, notei as rugas na testa e os lábios crispados. Joguei mais água para ver se ficava melhor. Continuava a mesma coisa, apenas mais molhado. Estava com raiva, como nunca estive antes.

Quando saí do banheiro, Mo YunJi estava encolhida, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para fora. Ela não ia falar, talvez porque não se sentisse bem, talvez porque não confiasse em mim. Me perguntei se minhas palavras foram confiantes ou se faziam sentido. A garota que eu tanto amava estava se trancando num silêncio doloroso e era necessário que eu descobrisse o que lhe foi dito. Mesmo que minha relação com ela não fosse a mais fácil, eu queria que desse certo porque notava a cada instante que não conseguiria abrir mão dela e que não queria fazer isso.

O poder do meu olhar atraiu a atenção dela. Mo YunJi virou a cabeça e me olhou, meio que se escondendo em seu abraço solitário. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e ela desfez a pose defensiva. “Coma, JiYong-sshi” murmurou “quer que eu peça algo quente?”.

Fiz que não e olhei para a mesa. Tinha comida suficiente para uma refeição razoável. Se ela estava alimentada, eu podia comer o que sobrasse.

“Podemos voltar ao resort para pegar nossas coisas? Eu quero ir embora daqui…” ela disse enquanto eu estava comendo arroz frio.

“Mo YunJi, você pode ficar aqui e eu volto lá. Não quero que fique irritada e mais doente, precisa descansar para que a bebê fique bem” respondi.

“Me desculpe por estar causando tantos problemas… Eu tenho certeza que vou melhorar assim que voltarmos”.

“Não se preocupe em pedir desculpas, Mo YunJi… Tenho certeza que a culpa não é sua e deve ser minha por não estar totalmente atento. Queria que tivesse um final de semana divertido, me sinto mal por não ter dado nada certo e você estar tão magoada. Mas você precisa me dar a chance de reparar isso e deixar como estava antes”.

Minha garota não respondeu com palavras, mas assentiu, concordando. Eu não sabia se era de verdade ou se ela estava me dando uma falsa esperança. Novamente, aquela raiva por terem magoado uma pessoa tão meiga começou a queimar dentro de mim, faria de tudo para ter aquela garota para sempre comigo.

Terminei a refeição fria e fui até ela. “Mo YunJi, deite um pouco para que fique melhor” a levei para a cama. Ela aceitou em silêncio e entreguei a ela o controle remoto da imensa TV acoplada na parede. “Descanse, eu vou lá buscar nossas coisas e dar adeus a minha família”.

Ela segurou a minha mão com força. “Não brigue com seus pais por minha causa… Você precisa ser um bom filho” ela pediu.

“Eu sou um ótimo filho, YunJi-sshi… Mas eu não posso tolerar saber que eles a magoaram e que eu não prestei atenção suficiente”.

“Eles não o fizeram… Eu apenas escutei a verdade e aceito ela. Por favor…”.

“Eu te amo… Acha mesmo que vou me portar como um homem se eu permitir que eles a machuquem? Não importa que verdade seja essa, eu disse, você só não vai ficar comigo se não quiser. Espero que você queira porque acho que me acostumei a você”.

“Mas eu não posso. Eu não quero destruir mais nada”.

“Eu juro que você não fará isso… Apenas confie em mim, Mo YunJi” pedi e beijei a testa dela demoradamente. Quando a olhei novamente, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos cansados. Afastei as gotas com o polegar. “Você está tão machucada… Isso é muito injusto” murmurei, beijando o rosto dela. “Descanse agora, meu amor… Eu juro que vou resolver tudo”.

Uma promessa. Ela apertou os lábios e concordou com um murmúrio.

 

 

Com o anoitecer, eu cheguei no resort. Havia uma faixa dando parabéns ao Senador Jang do lado de fora, possivelmente meu pai mandou instalar como uma forma de desculpas por eu ter abandonado minha posição ao procurar Mo YunJi na noite passada. Claro que ela ainda seria acusada de causar esse mal estar, mas estava pronto para defendê-la.

O Senador era amigo de anos do meu pai e eu sabia bem disso. Naturalmente, ser um bom filho era algo que estava em minha educação, mas eu podia ignorar isso quando se tratava da mulher que amava. Achava que meus pais entenderiam isso em algum momento e me perdoariam por minhas falhas nesse evento. Eu não podia ficar ali com a minha noiva grávida desaparecida. O próprio Senador Jang entenderia.

Assim que desci do carro, apanhei a pasta com a informação sobre Mo YunJi. Me livraria daquela pasta e rezaria para que DooJoon não tivesse feito cópias - era uma invenção da minha mente achar que meu agente não seria precavido em manter cópias em lugares onde eu não poderia destruir. Ele era assim, muito bom em seu trabalho, por isso que trabalhava para mim.

Estava fechando o porta-malas quando ele apareceu. Provavelmente estava me esperando o dia todo. Usava camisa branca, gravata e calça social. Eu já estava desconfiado que DooJoon não possuía outras roupas no guarda-roupa, mesmo porque, ele ficaria muito estranho se vestisse uma camiseta. Ele veio até mim e ajeitou os óculos de armação quadrada no rosto sério. 

“Que bom que está aqui, DooJoon-sshi… O que eu disse sobre essa maldita pasta?” perguntei e lancei os papéis em cima dele. O agente não se moveu, apenas fechou os olhos e recebeu minha fúria. “Você não é surdo, não é? Por que fez isso?”.

“Você sabe porque eu fiz isso” ele abriu os olhos e me encarou com seriedade renovada. Destemido era uma de suas qualidades, achava fantástico que ele pudesse ser assim.

“Não, eu não sei. Eu pedi para que não fizesse”.

“Seus pais foram insistentes”.

“Devem ter sido mesmo para que fizesse algo que eu não queria. Agora, por sua culpa, eles falaram algo a Mo YunJi e ela não quer mais ficar comigo… Ela está muito magoada e eu não sei o que fazer porque parece que fui traído aqui”.

“Eu sinto muito” ele disse, parecendo sincero. Abaixou-se e começou a recolher os papéis.

“O que mais me irrita é que todo mundo sabe mais sobre ela do que eu por causa desses malditos papéis. Ela é minha e porque eu tenho que dividir com todos vocês que a odeiam?”.

Ele não respondeu. Ocupou-se de apanhar todos os papéis e ajeitá-los na pasta. “Como a pequena está?” murmurou quando terminou a tarefa.

“Doente e magoada” respondi.

“Eu sinto muito” repetiu e se curvou, num pedido formal de perdão. “Você leu os papéis?”.

“Claro que não. Não quero saber dela assim”.

“Eu acho que você devia dar uma olha…”.

“Saber de quem,  _sunbaenim_?” a voz de Jennie veio de trás de DooJoon, o interrompendo. Nós dois a olhamos. A garota estava com o cabelo castanho preso em uma trança que a deixava bem mais nova, uma camiseta xadrez com as pontas amarradas na parte inferior, a barriga estava a mostra, um shorts de jeans que imitava a aparência de ser gasto e botas que iam tá os joelhos. Eu não consegui esconder minha surpresa por vê-la em Jeju, mas me lembrei que em algum momento, minha irmã disse que iria buscar alguém no aeroporto. Nem me passou pela cabeça que fosse Jennie. “Ah, DooJoon-sshi… Você está me seguindo por acaso?”.

“Só nos seus sonhos” ele respondeu e mesmo com a luz artificial do estacionamento, eu notei que ela enrubesceu mesmo com a afirmação dita num tom glacial.

“ _Sunbae_ , você está bem? Sua mãe me disse que você passou a noite fora… Ela está bem preocupada com você” Jennie me disse e passou pelo meu agente e enroscou seu braço no meu. “Venha, vamos falar com ela”.

Minha surpresa era tanta que me esqueci que estava furioso. Ainda estava bravo, mas não achava justo descontar em Jennie. Aliás, a vinda dela era ótima, era bom saber que eu tinha um aliado nesse mundo. Jennie nunca me decepcionaria.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?”.

“Dami- _unnie_  me convidou” ela respondeu e abriu um sorriso brilhante, daqueles que existiam para parar o trânsito caótico de Seul. O sorriso me acalentou. Eu sorri também, me sentindo ainda mais determinado com a presença dela.

“Eu vou lá conversar com meus pais, você… Livre-se disso, okay?” informei a DooJoon e ele nos viu partir, sem falar nada, como era seu costume.

“Você está bem?” Jennie perguntou quando passamos pela porta. “ _Unnie_  me disse que seu pai estava furioso com você por ter estragado a festa do Senador Jang por causa da sua namorada. Você deve estar mesmo sério com ela, não é  _sunbaenim_? Para causar tudo isso”.

“Ah. não se preocupe com isso, Jennie-yah, eu vou cuidar de tudo” garanti a ela.

“Se precisar de ajuda, sabe que pode contar comigo” se ofereceu.

Eu ia responder e vi meu pai no corredor conversando com o Senador Jang. Meu pai vestia-se como DooJoon e sempre com cores sombrias, o Senador estava com uma camisa polo e calça de golfe, o que me levou a pensar que ele esteve no clube da ilha. Senador Jang era um homem por volta dos sessenta anos, com alguns cabelos brancos na cabeleira farta e um olhar de águia, como se estivesse sempre espreitando suas vítimas e esperando o melhor momento para atacá-las. Soltei Jennie do meu braço e me aproximei, me curvando. Os dois homens mais velhos me encararam e meu pai apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha ao me ver.

“O que é isso? Acha que estamos onde para que você ande sem camisa por aí?” ele me repreendeu e apenas abaixei os olhos. Bem, eu vestia a calça e apenas o blazer já que não tive coragem de tirar minha camisa de Mo YunJi - na verdade, preferia que ficasse a ela a usar o roupão áspero do hotel em sua pele macia ou a roupa de outro homem.

O Senador Jang riu. “Ah, seu filho é mesmo um grande artista, meu amigo… Ele deve conquistar muitas garotas usando esse estilo. Quem me dera fazer isso” comentou e alisou a barriga “mas como pode ver, estou velho demais para isso”.

“Peço desculpas por ontem, Senador Jang” disse e me curvei um pouco mais. “Mas minha noiva sumiu e era minha prioridade encontrá-la”.

“Ah, está tudo bem… Você fez o certo” ele disse “ela parece bem agora”.

Como ele sabia? Olhei para onde ele estava olhando e notei que falava de Jennie. Ela ainda estava no corredor e acenou, bastante meiga.

“Ah, não, essa é minha amiga e hoobae da companhia” expliquei.

“Ah” foi tudo o que ele disse.

Jennie não esperou um convite. Ela se aproximou e se apresentou para eles. Meu pai a olhava com aprovação, bem diferente da forma como olhou para Mo YunJi.

“Bem, sua mãe estava preocupada… Mas vamos ao meu escritório conversar” meu pai sugeriu, falando mansamente, para manter a imagem na frente daquelas pessoas. Me despedi deles e o segui. Assim que entramos em seu escritório, ele foi em direção a sua mesa e se serviu de uma dose generosa da sua bebida. Permaneci de pé e segurei minhas mãos na frente do corpo. “Você é um artista mundialmente famoso, devia se envergonhar de andar por aí dessa forma, não estamos mais nos anos 90”.

“E nem estamos mais em Joseon para que o senhor escolha com quem devo me casar” respondi.

Meu pai sentou-se em sua cadeira confortável, abismado que lhe respondi. “Sua educação está onde, JiYong?”.

“O que disse a Mo YunJi?”.

“Nada demais… Você já avisou sua mãe que resolveu dar o ar da graça? Sabe que ela ficou o dia todo preocupado com você e com essa garota?”.

“Eu falarei com ela depois, mas antes, eu quero saber o que o senhor falou para Mo YunJi”.

“Você deveria procurar outra pessoa… Uma mulher sem família, sem identidade, sem nada? Tão inferior, será uma vergonha para todos”.

Respirei fundo, controlando a minha vontade de despejar palavras maldosas. “O que o senhor disse a ela?”.

“O que você acha que eu disse?” meu pai tomou uma dose da bebida e deixou o copo na mesa, em cima do porta copos. “Como eu te disse, JiYong, a garota não é burra, ela entendeu que o seu lugar não é aqui… Ela notou que levamos a sério a ideia de família, ela nem sabe quem é o pai dela, como pode ter uma noção dessas? Filha de um caso, a mãe dela deve ser uma desavergonhada… Modos refinados e o ritual, essa garota nem ao menos possuía isso. Trouxe uma mulher totalmente fora de todos os padrões aceitáveis”.

Quis gritar que ela era perfeita, no entanto, eu sabia que isso apenas o incentivaria a ser pior com a minha garota.  _Appa_  fazia acusações sérias contra a família de Mo YunJi e eu não tinha o retrucar porque não a conhecia suficiente. Ela falou tão pouco, nunca parecia à vontade.

“ _Appa_ … Eu vou me casar com ela” disse com uma voz contida “o senhor aprovando ou não”.

“Isso jamais vai acontecer” ele afirmou “essa garota Jennie, ela é adequada, comporta-se de maneira refinada e é famosa como você… Por que ela não serve? O bebê de Mo YunJi pode ser nosso assim que nascer, eu vou entrar com uma ação para ter a guarda da criança”.

Não quis acreditar que ele disse isso, contudo, foi o que ouvi. O ar parou de circular a minha volta e tornou-se insuportável a pressão que senti. “O senhor disse isso a ela?” perguntei com uma voz fraca, realmente lutando para não acreditar no que escutei. Meu pai era uma pessoa cruel. mas ele não a teria ameaçado dessa forma… Não, não podia ser. Essa era uma atitude desumana e isso explicaria porque Mo YunJi estava com tanto medo. Minha pobre garota, não conseguiria falar sobre isso sem desmoronar e ela já estava fazendo todo o esforço possível para isso.

“Claro que sim, já que agora ela não pode mais tirar… Já que a criança virá ao mundo, se crescer num ambiente saudável, talvez tenha mais chances dos genes defeituosos da mãe não atuarem já que ela não estará por perto… E mesmo se acontecer, teremos condições de tratar antes que se torne um caso perdido”.

Meu pai falou com o tom sério, aquele que eu sabia que significa não haver chance de discussão. Então, eu fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer. Fiquei de joelhos e ele se levantou da cadeira, horrorizado com meu gesto. Eu iria implorar para que não fizessem nada com Mo YunJi. Nem mesmo meu dinheiro, meu prestígio venceriam as normas rígidas da sociedade, meu pai ganharia qualquer ação contra a minha amada e isso não era certo.

A porta de correr foi aberta e não olhei para quem entrava, apenas encarava meu pai, firme no que pretendia fazer. Ele estava sem fala. “JiYong… Querido… Oh meu deus” era a voz da minha mãe “feche a porta, DooJoon-sshi” ela pediu e concluiu que meu agente estava com ela. Ouvi a porta ser fechada e minha mãe entrou no meu campo de visão, com a mão na boca, horrorizada. “O que está fazendo, meu filho?” ela perguntou.

“Implorando para que não machuquem mais Mo YunJi”.

“Levanta” meu pai ordenou.

“Não” respondi.

“JiYong…” minha mãe pediu.

“Como pode ter dito isso,  _appa_?” falei quase sem voz, de coração partido e decepcionado. “Eu amo aquela garota, como pode ter sido tão cruel com ela? Por favor… Eu imploro que não a machuquem mais e já peço perdão por fazer algo que não aprovam, mas eu vou me casar com ela. O filho é meu, um homem decente, de acordo com o ritual, deve tomar suas responsabilidades. Uma mulher não pode ficar desprovida e ser motivo de risadas”.

Se era verdade sobre Mo YunJi ser filha de um caso, e devia ser porque  _appa_  teve acesso aos dados levantados por DooJoon-sshi, o pai dela era tão irresponsável quanto a mãe dela. Não queria julgá-los ter feito isso, afinal, não conhecia todos os fatos, mas jamais permitiria que YunJi criasse a criança sozinha e solteira. Eu a amava e estava satisfeito em ter uma família, como a minha, com amor (apesar de toda aquela rigidez) durante todos os anos. Meu pai não era uma pessoa ruim, no entanto, ele tornou-se cruel quando me tornei rico, queria controlar o meu sonho e não deixar que eu perdesse essa oportunidade criada. Ele permitiu que eu seguisse meu sonho com a música e me apoiou em tudo o que precisei, sempre falando que um homem devia seguir seu próprio coração. Mo YunJi era meu coração, era meu norte, eu sempre a seguiria.

“Levanta” ele ordenou novamente, furioso. “Nenhum filho se humilha por mulher alguma. Levanta”.

Então, assim como era necessário, eu abaixei a cabeça até o chão, muito triste por Mo YunJi. Aquele viagem a Jeju, um dos melhores lugares da Coreia do Sul era apenas para que ela conhecesse meus pais e o que fizeram a ela? Não era assim que eu imaginei as coisas, mas eles não viam o que eu via nela, toda a sua beleza, sua força, seu caráter. “Por favor” implorei.

Escutei a respiração alterada do meu pai e o choro contido da minha mãe. Mas não levantei, não até ter uma resposta. Eu faria qualquer coisa por YunJi.

“O que é isso? Tem mel na vagina daquela mulher?” meu pai resmungou furioso “jamais terá meu perdão, JiYong, jamais terá a minha aprovação… Se prefere arruinar tudo o que construiu por causa dessa mulher, então faça isso. Ainda é um cidadão sul coreano, tem seu direito de agir, mesmo que como um idiota aos olhos de toda a sociedade, mas nunca terá a minha aprovação. Saia da minha presença agora”.

“Não querido… JiYong, por favor, levante, filho” minha mãe se aproximou de mim e eu esperei. Foram momentos de muita tensão, eu sentia meu corpo duro, determinado. Só precisava pensar em Mo YunJi que ficava ainda mais convencido que era o certo. Meu pai rosnou, furioso, sai de trás da mesa e passou por nós, saindo do escritório.

Sem estar mais na presença dele, eu senti que tinha perdido todas as forças.  _Omma_  me ajudou a me levantar juntamente com DooJoon-sshi. Não conseguia encará-los. “Me desculpe,  _omma_ … Ele machucou tanto ela” murmurei. “Mo YunJi está cheia de pavor pelas ameaças dele… Ela é uma pessoa boa,  _omma_ , não merecia isso”.

“Oh, meu filho” ela me abraçou e com tanto carinho, eu pensei que tinha feito o que podia fazer. Iria pegar as coisas e levar minha Mo YunJi para o mais longe deles. Apenas quis que meus pais a tivessem amado da mesma forma que amavam a mim e minha irmã e que a tivessem aceitado como filha.

Minha preciosa Mo YunJi, cuidaria dela como todo o amor que era necessário.

 

Quando voltei ao hotel, o quarto estava vazio. Deixei as malas perto da porta e procurei por ela com os olhos. Abri a porta do banheiro e Mo YunJi estava sentada na beirada da banheira esperando que a mesma enchesse. Ainda vestia minha camisa e o nariz continuava vermelho. A tomei no braços e beijei os lábios dela com carinho. A princípio, ela ficou confusa e depois deixou que eu a mantivesse cativa ali. Alisei suas costas e respeitei aliviado.

“Você está bem? Demorou tanto, eu estava preocupada” ela murmurou.

“Eu estou muito bem agora” respondi.

Afastei um pouco para olhar o rosto dela. Ninguém tiraria o bebê dela, eu a protegeria com a minha própria vida. “Casa comigo, Mo YunJi e não terei mais com o que me preocupar. Vou cuidar de você e da bebê, seremos uma família”.

“JiYong-sshi...”.

“Apenas diga sim, YunJi-sshi…”.

“Seus pais concordaram com isso?”.

“Não… E quer saber, eu não dou a mínima” disse e acariciei a bochecha dela. Mo YunJi fez uma expressão de sofrimento.

“O que eu destruí agora?” perguntou com uma voz sofrida.

“Nada… Você não destruiu nada, eu juro. Eu apenas me soltei de uma amarra, se eu não tiver peso nas minhas patas, eu posso voar atrás da minha Mo YunJi” respondi e beijei os olhos dela. Recebi seu abraço forte.

“Meu deus, você é um idiota…” ela disse com uma voz chorosa. Ficamos assim até ela se afastar e me olhar no olhos.

“Vamos, Mo YunJi, me dê a honra de ser conhecido como seu marido, nada mais me faria mais feliz no momento”.

Ela sorriu achando divertido. Coitada, nem ao menos estava mais sorrindo. Olhei para a banheira quase pronta e me afastei para tirar o blazer e deixá-lo cair no chão. Nos livramos das roupas e entramos no espaço com água quente. Ela ficou entre minhas pernas e fiquei as suas costas, a abraçando. Ali com ela em meus braços, todo o universo estava certo.

“Eu comprei passagens para amanhã cedo” comentei, passando espuma nos ombros dela. Beijei sua nuca e a senti estremecer. “Não vou deixar mais ninguém te machucar” murmurei contra a pele dela.

YunJi apanhou as minhas mãos e as levou para sua barriga. Então, lentamente, ela começou a relaxar e deitou-se em meu peito. “Está bem, Kwon JiYong, eu me caso com você” murmurou de olhos fechados.

“Sério?” perguntei, me assustando com a confirmação repentina.

“Sim… A bebê fica tão calma com você… Eu fico tão calma com você” ela abriu os olhos e me fitou. “Que os antepassados não permitam que eu destrua mais nada” disse “eu destruo tudo o que eu amo” confessou com a voz baixinha.

“Meu amor… Você não vai destruir nada. Eu sou Filho do Vento Leste, Mo YunJi. Eu sou indestrutível” disse, piscando um olho.

Ela me olhava com seriedade. Ergueu a mão da água e tocou meu rosto. “ _Eu te amo_ ” murmurou. Naquele momento, eu soube que tudo valeria a pena.


	31. Nunca um traidor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa sou eu correndo para postar um capítulo e voltar a minha dissertação.   
> Tentarei não demorar tanto, mas não posso garantir.   
> Mantenham a positividade ٩| ര ‿ ര |╯ 
> 
> Podem me dizer o que estão achando da história até agora o(*^▽^*)o 
> 
> Pode ter erros. Já sabem, blá blá blá.

**[DooJoon]**

O melhor do resort dos pais de Kwon JiYong em Jeju era o bar. Eu gostava da decoração sombria do balcão onde luzes de led iluminavam por baixo da placa de vidro fosco. O bartender deixou a garrafa de soju na minha frente e ela estava quase acabando. Precisaria de mais bebida. Tirei os óculos e apertei os olhos, evitando gargalhar. Durante todo o dia, eu apenas presenciei loucura, devia estar afetado com o que aquela família rica estava fazendo ao meu redor.

A demissão me pareceu uma ideia bastante plausível, ainda mais depois de tudo o que escutei de Kwon YoungHwan. Meu dia foi cheio de loucura e realmente precisava beber. Se ainda era agente de JiYong, eu não sabia, provavelmente ele me demitiria assim que nos encontrássemos no prédio da YGE. De forma alguma, eu poderia culpá-lo por isso.

Meu problema era fazer bem meu trabalho. Alias, meu problema era fazer bem qualquer coisa. Enchi meu copo novamente e bebi tudo de uma só vez. É, foda-se, eu sou muito bom e não tenho culpa disso. Outra vez, a vontade de gargalhar.

Bati a ponta do dedo no balcão e o bartender se aproximou. Apenas sacudi a garrafa de soju vazia e ele me deu outra. Bom menino. Levei o copo para perto dos lábios e ri, lembrando da minha manhã desastrada.

Cheguei no resort e JiYong não estava. Os pais estavam nervosos, dizendo que ele não atendia ao celular. A mãe dele disse que o viu pela última vez no hospital com a maquiadora. Eu fiz uma única pergunta: “Ele viu a pasta?”. A mãe respondeu que sim em silêncio, o pai ergueu os lábios e me mostrou os dentes como se fosse um animal selvagem. Eles não precisavam me dizer mais nada. JiYong saber da existência da pasta era uma coisa, ele ver a pasta era outra diferente.

No entanto, não era isso que me deixou sem palavras. Foi o que eu vi. Aquele homem saindo do hotel, acompanhado de sua esposa, como um casal de um filme estrangeiro. Apaixonados e felizes. O homem que não deveria estar ali e estava. Senador Jang. Jang DukChun.

Meus olhos foram do casal apaixonado para o casal dono do resort. YoungHwan sorriu daquela maneira irritante, como se fosse o dono do mundo. Talvez eu tenha movido minha sobrancelha pois o homem sorriu ainda mais. “O que foi? Achou que eu não ia testar sua teoria sobre eles saberem um do outro?”. Foi um soco no estômago que eu deveria ter previsto que viria. Senti-me um tolo quando o Senador e sua esposa se aproximaram e o pai de JiYong me apresentou a eles como capacho perfeito do filho.

“Oh, ouvi muito a seu respeito” o Senador Jang comentou “apesar de ser uma velha raposa, meu amigo tem grande admiração por toda a proteção que faz a o filho dele”. Apenas assenti, educado. Velha raposa, isso mesmo. Vi o casal ir embora e YoungHwan bateu um meu ombro. “Ele não conhece a própria filha, você não acha isso triste? Parece que YunJi também não sabe dele, como isso pode ser possível?”.

Tinha me perguntado sobre isso quando descobri. Mo YunJi realmente ignorava quem era seu pai e eu não conseguia entender porque ela nunca foi atrás. O que a fez ficar parada e não se importar? A demência da mãe teria contribuído? Alguma promessa? Eu não encontrei qualquer atividade dela em buscar saber quem era o pai e me perguntava porque.

Olhei para os cabelos brancos do pai de YunJi. A pequena era filha de um caso daquele homem. Possivelmente ele sabia que tinha um filho por aí, mas ele não se importava. Será que a esposa dele sabia? O que tinha investigado de DuShim indicava uma mulher que controlava toda a vida do marido. Ela, com toda a certeza, sabia.

“O que vai acontecer hoje é culpa sua… Se tivesse feito seu trabalho direito, teria afastado esse monstro do meu filho” YoungHwan disse e se afastou. SiRan deu um sorriso apagado e seguiu o marido. Encarei o chão, contendo minha raiva.

Não foi como se eu não tivesse tentando afastar JiYong da pequena. Mesmo eu podia ver como ele a olhava com adoração, desde o primeiro dia que a viu entrando no saguão da YG. Eu contei isso a mãe dele, ela também sabia da fascinação do filho. Tentei mostrar que havia outras garotas, ele sorria e dizia que elas eram bonitas, no instante seguinte, ele saia do escritório e ia para a cafeteria, sentar num lugar onde ele pudesse olhar a pequena sem achar que ninguém estava notando.

Acho que ele nem entendia o que estava fazendo. Ele sabia que não deixariam que ficassem juntos. Eram tão diferentes e ele a tratava muito mal. Recebia reclamações dos outros membros do Big Bang sobre o comportamento de JiYong em relação a um funcionário, como ele não deveria tratar as pessoas com tanta descortesia. Quando eu comentava com ele, escondia o sorriso por vê-lo tão agitado. Era divertido, triste e perigoso. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Apresentei outras mulheres, modelos bonitas e outras ídolos que fariam o pai dele feliz. JiYong agia com desinteresse. Ele também era assim em relação as mulheres. Ele tentou, eu sei que ele tentou. Talvez todos os esforços dele sumissem quando tinha que olhar para a pequena maquiadora no camarim.

Tirei os óculos e apertei meus olhos. Peguei o copo com soju e bebi num único gole. Voltei a servir uma nova dose e encarei o balcão à frente cheio de garrafas. Apesar do meu estado de espírito ser ruim no momento, eu admirava o que JiYong fez. Desproveu-se de tudo o que era e do que tinha conquistado para ficar de joelhos e implorar pela pequena. Eu nunca pensei que veria um pedido desses e considerava impossível ele vir de alguém tão cheio de si como JiYong.

Ainda não podia acreditar que vi isso. Bebi novamente e fechei os olhos por um instante.

O resort estava cheio, YoungHwan estava dando uma festa para seu amigo. Imagino se ele insistiu para que JiYong viesse com a pequena justo nesse fim de semana. Era um homem dissimulado. Eu não tinha nada contra ele, agora, o achava um péssimo pai. E minha intolerância aumentava quando notei ele falando bem de Jennie, como se ela fosse alguma diva que possuía reputação limpa. Aquela pequena cobra, eu não sabia ainda como ela estava aqui também e não gostava da presença dela.

Senti que alguém parou do meu lado no balcão. Não reconheci o perfume. Abri os olhos e virei o rosto para identificar a mulher. Nunca a vi em minha vida antes, certamente reconheceria os seios que quase pulavam para fora do decote do vestido apertado. “Oi” ela começou e abriu um sorriso sensual “eu estava de olho em você do outro lado do salão”. Cara, eu amava essas mulheres diretas, mas infelizmente, eu não estava com nenhum humor para isso.

“É mesmo?” respondi e olhei para o copo de soju, bebendo novamente num único gole. “Então” a olhei, batendo o copo no balcão “por que não volta para lá e continua olhando?”. A garota, talvez com vinte anos, ficou furiosa. Meu não valia tanto quanto o não de qualquer outra pessoa. Eu não a olhei mais, ela foi embora em seguida. Servi mais uma dose e fiquei olhando para o líquido. Podia estar metido entre as coxas dela, claro que podia, mas ficava surpreso como não tinha disposição para isso.

Não podia deixar de achar que o resultado daquele fim de semana era minha culpa. Eu deveria ter seguido as ordens de JiYong. Os pais deles eram bons pais, mas não quando se tratava de cuidar da vida amorosa dele. Não podia afastar a culpa de mim sendo que eu era o principal responsável pelo o que aconteceu. Eu fazia as fichas, eu fazia todos os levantamentos. Os pais dele queriam tudo coberto, nenhuma surpresa, nenhuma armadilha, nenhum golpe. Entendia o medo deles e até concordava com a precaução, mas depois de ver JiYong de joelhos, isso me deixava com um enorme sentimento ruim.

“Para uma pessoa tão jovem, você bebe demais” uma voz áspera soou a meu lado, o mesmo lugar onde a pequena oferecida estava. Encarei Jang DuShim sem demonstrar surpresa. De alguma forma, eu sabia que seria assim, eu tinha levantado dados sobre ela. “Para uma pessoa tão jovem, estou abismada que não esteja bêbado”. Quem disse que eu não estava? Dei um curto sorriso, ainda a encarando. “Os Kwon falam tanto de você, não consigo entender o porque…” ela comentou, então colocou a mão no balcão e discretamente arrastou a chave de um quarto pelo vidro, deixando na minha frente. “Você tem 10 minutos para estar lá” informou e se afastou, como se tivesse mudado de ideia sobre fazer o pedido no balcão.

Apanhei a chave, me decidindo que tipo de jogo era aquele. Odiava quando despertavam minha curiosidade, eu adorava jogar. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria ir, eu fui. Desci do elevador dois andares abaixo do andar ideal e subi os lances de escada restantes. Sentia-me um pouco tonto, mas o prazer do jogo desviava qualquer pensamento cauteloso. No corredor vazio, avancei como um ladino, coloquei o cartão na porta e ela abriu. Um quarto comum do resort, entrei e fechei a porta.

Jang DuShim estava sentada na poltrona do pequeno espaço e indicou a cama para mim. Sentei na cama e a encarei servir um copo de soju, como mandava a tradição, com as mãos na posição correta. Aceitei a bebida e ela serviu um pouco para si mesma. As roupas dela estavam diferentes das que usava pela manhã. Ela deveria estar comemorando o aniversário do marido e não deveria estar ali comigo, num quarto que não era o dela. Até perguntaria de quem era aquele quarto, mas não era isso que me intrigava.

“Os Kwon falam de você como uma espécie de mago que pode saber sobre todos. Eles me falaram da pasta… A pasta que fala da garota que está com o filho deles. Eu sei que você sabe quem é ela”.

“Eu tenho certeza que os Kwon exageram sobre mim. Eu sirvo ao filho deles, sou agente” tirei minha carteira do bolso e puxei um cartão de visitas, entregando a ela. A velha apanhou e leu, dando um sorriso de desdém.

“Eu estou a par de quem você é… Por isso, eu quero a pasta que você fez”.

“O que a faz pensar que existe tal pasta?”.

“Você não pode estar me subestimando…” disse como se estivesse ofendida.

“Eu não estou, DuShim-sshi, mas eu tenho certeza que isso nada a tem a ver com sua pessoa”.

“Você acha? Os Kwon tem um senso de humor estranho ao dar uma festa ao meu marido e trazer a filha bastarda dele aqui… Entende como isso pode manchar uma reputação como a dele? Ele cometeu esses erros no passado, é claro, os homens são assim, fascinados pela carne das mulheres… Mas isso não quer dizer que aquela mulher vulgar não tenha cometido erros também ao não ter se livrado dessa criança” ela disse, sem esconder seu ódio pela situação. Bem como imaginei, DuShim era uma adversária à altura. Eu queria estar surpreso, mas não estava. Era esperado. “Bem, já que a garota está viva, eu quero saber tudo sobre ela. Eu sei que existe uma pasta e estou disposta a pagar por ela. Não quero que umazinha venha assombrar a vida do meu marido e estragar nossos planos políticos”.

Então, eu fiz o que mais queria fazer. Gargalhei. O que aquelas pessoas todas estavam pensando? Os pais de JiYong, JiYong, a pequena, aquela mulher.

Meu gesto não agradou a velha senhora, mas não fiquei incomodado.

“Não” respondi, secando uma lágrima e arrumando meus óculos. “Claro que não. Eu não dou a mínima para o que o seu marido fez ou os planos dele, eu não vou deixar que chegue perto de Mo YunJi. Você não parece estar pensando aqui, DuShim-sshi… Então, eu vou explicar… Mo YunJi é noiva de Kwon JiYong e acontece que ele não é qualquer pessoa. Ele tem milhares de seguidores pelo mundo e imagina se algo acontece a noiva dela, o que pensa sobre essas milhares de pessoas? A idolatria, SuShim-sshi, é uma arma muito poderosa e eu poderia citar inúmeros exemplos na história onde o uso dela foi devastador” eu voltei a rir dela, mesmo porque achava um absurdo mesmo “me desculpe, eu estou bêbado sim, mas não sou um tolo por isso. E é por isso que os Kwon me pagam uma fortuna pelo meu trabalho… Além do mais” eu puxei o celular de dentro do bolso e mostrei a ela que estava gravando a conversa “parece que é agora que eu vou embora. Obrigado pela bebida” disse e me curvei respeitosamente, saindo do quarto sem olhar para a velha pois sabia que ela deveria estar vermelha de ódio.

Foda-se você também. JiYong havia se ajoelhado pela garota e eu era um maldito admirador desse tipo de coragem. Faria com que valesse a pena.

“Você vai se arrepender da sua decisão” ela me ameaçou da porta, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor. Eu girei nos calcanhares para olhá-la e novamente me curvei, floreando o movimento somente para irritá-la ainda mais. Entrei no elevador e finalizei a gravação, enviando o arquivo de som para todos os meus dispositivos e contas. Depois apertei o botão de ligar.

JiYong não atendeu a ligação. Tudo bem, eu esperava por isso. “Você não leu a pasta, não foi? Bem, aproveite seus esforços com a pequena e nunca mais me chame de traidor, seu mal agradecido… Me desculpe pela pasta” gravei a mensagem e desliguei o telefone.

As portas do elevador se abriu e vi Dami na porta do meu quarto. Meu dia podia ficar ainda pior? Ao me ver no corredor, a garota ficou com a postura correta, puxou a saia discretamente para cima e empinou os seios. Caminhei até ela e a vi ficar vacilante, toda aquela confiança e coragem que a levaram até ali estava sumindo.

“Eu fiquei surpresa quando meus pais me disseram que estava aqui…” ela murmurou com os lábios vermelhos, abaixando o olhar, corando levemente. “Você está cheirando a bebida”.

“É porque eu estava bebendo” respondi e coloquei o meu cartão na porta do quarto, abrindo.

“Meu namorado não está aqui” ela sussurrou.

“É, eu estou vendo isso”.

“Você não quer me punir por ser uma garota infiel?”.

“Não” murmurei e toquei o rosto dela, deslizando minha mão para a nuca dela e enfiando meus dedos no cabelos macio. Segurei os fios com força e puxei a cabeça dela para trás, fazendo-a gemer de dor. “Mas você deveria ser punida por trazer Jennie-sshi para cá”.

“Jennie? O que tem ela?” Dami perguntou, com os olhos arregalados pela dor. A puxei para dentro do quarto e a empurrei na cama. A pequena abriu um pouco mais as pernas e me encarou, desafiante. “O que tem Jennie?”.

“Você não parece conhecer seus limites, não é?” passei por ela e abri o frigobar, pegando a garrafa de soju. Molhei os lábios e ouvi ela se mover na cama.

“Não, eu não conheço meus limites… Quero que os mostre para mim, meu senhor”.

Eu ri. Se estivesse com disposição, eu a faria entender todos os seus limites.

“Onde está Jennie?” perguntei.

“Eu não sei… Você está interessado nela?”.

“O mesmo tanto que tenho interesse em você” respondi e a encarei. Dami estava sentada na beirada da cama. Sentei na poltrona bege do quarto e mantive meus olhos nela. “No entanto, hoje, eu não estou disposto”.

“O quê? Mas… Eu fiz algo errado?”.

“Sim, apareceu na minha frente e trouxe essa pequena com você… Você parece estar com muito fogo ai, Dami, então, vou lhe dar a cortesia de se masturbar aqui” disse e tirei os sapatos, colocando meus pés vestidos com meias sociais em cima da cama. “Faça com que eu goste ou nunca mais apareça na minha frente”.

Enquanto a observava  tirar a roupa lentamente, mantive a garrafa na mão e prestei atenção. De fato, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de transar, ao menos, não com ela. Mas sempre podia deixar uma pequena feliz a observando. Dami estava caprichando em seus toques, expressões e gemidos. Os dedos dela estavam molhados e eu sorri levemente, bebendo soju. Eu só atraia mulheres que gostavam de ser controladas e dominadas. Não podia reclamar porque eu gostava daqueles jogos.

A instrui sobre como deveria apertar e o que deveria tocar. Ela seguiu todas as instruções como uma boa pequena. Eu não podia estar a fim, mas ela podia ter algum prazer já que tinha vindo atrás disso.

Quando ela terminou, caiu exausta na cama. Estava rindo sozinha, satisfeita. “Você é muito bom nisso, meu senhor” ela murmurou “posso fantasiar sozinha sobre isso?”.

“Claro que pode.. Contanto que você me avise disso antes e me dê três orgasmos” orientei, bebendo soju e desviando os olhos.

Esperei que ela se recuperasse. No momento que ela sentou-se na cama, eu soube que a espera acabou. Voltei a olhá-la. “Me diga, Dami, por que trouxe Jennie-sshi aqui?”.

“Ora, não é óbvio? Jennie e JiYong deveriam estar juntos, eles formam um casal incrível. Meu irmão deve estar louco por achar que aquela garota esquisita é a certa para ele…”.

“Então, decidiu estragar o final de semana dele com a pequena?”.

“Estragar? Eu não fiz nada disso, eu queria que meu pai visse o mesmo que eu: JiYong e Jennie. Simples assim… Obviamente, ele viu. Meu pai jamais vai deixar que JiYong fique com aquela esquisitona”.

“E quanto a sua mãe?”.

“ _Omma_? Bem, ela estava chorando hoje. Ela não gosta de Jennie, mas tampouco, gosta da esquisita. Nunca vai ter uma mulher boa para o filhinho dela… Você sabe como ela é. É por isso que você está aqui? Veio resolver a bagunça do meu irmão?”.

Não respondi. Aquele pequena era tão idiota quanto o pai dela. Bagunça do irmão dela. A bagunça era minha. Infelizmente, eu calculei mal aquela história, mas iria resolver. Eu sempre resolvia.

“Você deveria voltar para a festa do Senador Jang e encontrar sua amiga antes que ela cause estragos”.

“Ah, você se preocupa demais… Jennie é uma fofa, disse que conhece a namorado do JiYong e ficou surpresa quando soube. Disse que vai ajudar a acabar com isso caso prejudique a imagem dele. Vê? Essa garota é a melhor coisa para meu irmão”.

Ah sim, claro que Jennie era. “Saia do meu quarto e vá desfilar por aí” ordenei.

“Eu fiz algo errado?”.

“Fez, mas agora é tarde demais… Vá se divertir, pequena. Aposto que tem um vestido lindo para exibir, então, vá fazer isso”.

Escutei ela se vestir. Sozinho no quarto, suspirei e deixei a garrafa do lado da poltrona. Eles deveriam oferecer um lugar mais confortável para pessoas altas como eu. Me ajeitei ali, pensando naquela víbora da Jennie e adormeci.


	32. A distância entre nós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olás!  
> Finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo.  
> Estou no processo de escrita da minha dissertação, os capítulos irão atrasar.  
> Estamos seguindo para os momentos finais dessa história, lembrando que a continuação dela é a história do TOP (depois Tae, SeungRi e DaeSung).  
> Novamente, a Jennie foi deixada de lado. Estou pulando minha própria programação porque eu não consigo gostar da parte dela. Simples assim.  
> Já sabem quanto aos erros, eu me esforço para achá-los, mas não sou boa nisso hahahah  
> Bem, até o próximo capítulo ^^♥

**[YunJi]**

Era um sonho que eu não queria acordar. A sensação de estar com ele e somente com ele me fazia feliz de uma maneira que nunca vivi antes. Ter dito meu amor em voz alta depois de tantas horas de sofrimento apenas aliviou minha alma. Só podia ser um sonho. Nada estava errado e tudo se encaminhava para uma felicidade que nunca cogitei experimentar.

Embora estivesse apaixonada pelo sonho, lembrei a mim mesma que preferia a realidade.

Saímos do hotel pela manhã. Eu tive a impressão de ver uma garota no café em frente ao hotel que se parecia muito com Jennie, mas descartei a hipótese pois Jennie não teria nada para fazer em Jeju. A sombra dela ainda era forte em JiYong, ainda havia aquela marca de batom na virilha dele. Novamente, engoli minha preocupação, afinal, agora poderia dizer que queria algo somente com ele e que exigiria isso, antes, não havia acordo sobre isso. Estávamos tentando morar juntos pelo bem da bebê.

Durante o voo, ele estava muito tranquilo e feliz, me encarando o tempo todo com aquele olhar apaixonado que me deixava sem jeito. Ele me abraçava e beijava, murmurando como se sentia, o tempo todo. Quando eu pensei em como ele era quando entrei na YG, eu nunca iria supor que ele fosse o tipo apaixonado e grudento. Me incomodava um pouco, eu tinha minha independência, mas era algo que estava disposta a aprender a conviver - contando que ele não me podasse.

Quando chegamos, sugeri pegarmos um táxi e ele disse que já nos esperavam. Devia ser DooJoon, o agente de dois metros de altura dele. No entanto, para minha surpresa, era SeungRi e YoungBae. Eles nos deram carona, JiYong e eu sentamos no banco de trás, ele segurando minha mão na frente dos outros dois. YoungBae estava com uma expressão confusa e SeungRi apenas riu. Eu mesma estava bastante perdida, desde que fui despedida, eu não tive mais contato com nenhum deles - quem iria querer falar com uma maquiadora ladra?

SeungRi estava dirigindo e colocou o carro em movimento assim que nos acomodamos. “Mo YunJi” YoungBae disse meu nome, olhando para trás, para nós. “O que está acontecendo?”.

“Vamos nos casar” JiYong se adiantou e explicou. Claro, isso não disse nada aos dois pois eles ficaram ainda mais confusos ou risonhos.

YoungBae apenas murmurou algo como “Jesus, eu não acredito” e não falaram mais nada até chegarmos ao apartamento. Novamente, eu fui surpreendida quando os dois entraram no andar que era proibido, pegando  _sullipos_  que estavam reservados no armário da porta e apanhando Iye-chan do chão. Foi como se viessem sempre, sentaram no sofá e encararam JiYong, esperando uma explicação.

“Você está cansada, Mo YunJi?” JiYong me perguntou, passando a mão no meu rosto. Eu estava, mas fiz que não com a cabeça porque queria saber o que eles iam conversar. Assim, ele me levou até o sofá e me fez sentar entre as pernas dele, na frente dos amigos.

“O que você quis dizer quando falou em casar?” YoungBae perguntou e apontou o dedo na minha direção “você odeia ela… Eu não estou entendendo mais nada”.

JiYong riu. “Ela está grávida” explicou e demorou muito tempo para que os outros dois falassem alguma coisa. Estava bem claro que eles não estavam acreditando e que não queriam falar isso na minha frente. A despeito da minha curiosidade, achei que eles deveriam falar sobre isso sem que eu estivesse presente. Se ele podia contar aos companheiros de banda, eu podia contar a única pessoa que era a minha amiga. Sai do colo de JiYong e fui para o meu quarto. Assim que sumi no corredor, eu escutei a voz e YoungBae perguntando a JiYong se ele estava louco. Não pude deixar de sorrir, eu também achava que ele era louco.

Sem estar na presença dele, eu relaxei e sentei na cama, apanhando o celular, Não estava mentindo sobre meus sentimentos, mas estava escondendo minha preocupação assim como ele estava escondendo o que fez com seus pais. Eu esperava que ele não tivesse brigado com eles, mas o uso das palavras dele não me ajudava a refutar isso. Um filho não deveria brigar com os pais, nem desobedecê-los, isso ia contra muitas regras sociais.

Liguei para HaeSol. Ele estava dormindo e já passava do meio dia. Conversamos um pouco e ele notou minha voz. “ _Ora Julie, eu não nasci ontem… O que está acontecendo?_ ”.

Fechei os olhos e deitei na cama. “Eu vou me casar com ele… Vou me casar com o pai da minha filha”.

_“Como isso pode ser ruim, então? Não está feliz? Não era isso que queria?”._

Suspirei e calmamente falei tudo o que pensava.

“O que eu queria nada tinha a ver com me casar com JiYong. (Lá estava a realidade que eu tanto adorava). O que eu queria era poder amá-lo sem ninguém achar que isso era errado. Outras pessoas podiam amar e por que eu não poderia também? Por que não poderia acreditar que teria a família para a minha filha? Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu via que fiz de tudo para que isso acontecesse. Eu contei a ele sobre a criança, eu deixei que ele me convencesse que seria bom ficarmos juntos, eu deixei que ele ficasse a vontade e cuidasse de tudo.

“Eu fiz de tudo para não vê-lo como o cantor internacionalmente conhecido que ele era.  Havia algo de verdadeiro na nossa relação, algo que não envolvia o estrelato e sim duas pessoas que gostavam uma da outra. Quem ele era e o que ele representava podia se ausentar por alguns momentos só para que eu pudesse amar o homem por trás de tudo aquilo. Eu não podia negar quem ele era e por isso, sabia que não havia lugar para mim ao lado daquela persona.

“Eu cogitei em desistir enquanto estávamos em Jeju, claro que cogitei. Ali, eu vi a distância que nos separava e que nunca chegaríamos a estar próximos, eu me movia como uma zumbi faminta por cérebros humanos, ele voava como um dragão reluzente na mira dos holofotes. Ele nunca pararia e eu nunca o alcançaria. Aquela era a distância, da família bem sucedida, da família com amigos importantes e pessoas do governo, da família que tinha dinheiro. Quanto a mim? Assim como o pai dele me lembrou, minha mãe estava numa clínica, minha tia cuidava dela e minha família não tinha qualquer representatividade no mundo, nos negócios, no sucesso. Eu nunca fiz faculdade, meus gostos eram mórbidos, eu me inspirava na dor de não fazer parte de nada para me aliar as minhas maquiagens e as minhas criaturas. Essa era a distância entre nós. Ela nunca diminuiria, eu nunca ficaria a seu lado.

“Jeju devia ser um paraíso, havia algo de mágico naquele lugar, os sul-coreanos adoravam aquela ilha e existiam motivos para isso. Embora minha experiência naquele lugar mágico tivesse sido desastrosa, eu pude ver de relance a fantasia pela qual a ilha era conhecida. Ali, em alguns momentos, a distância entre nós sumiu, ele era apenas um cara que estava comigo e eu não estava com medo de ser rejeitada por ser quem sou. Naqueles momentos, foi como se minha alma tivesse se libertado de tudo o que passei a infância ouvindo e tivesse alcançado um patamar superior, algo que eu nunca pensei que existia. Quando ele me tocava, quando ele sorria, quando ele me olhava, quando ele falava comigo, pareciam esforços de aproximação, como se ele soubesse que estávamos sempre um bem longe do outro. Fui envolvida por aquela magia e me dando conta do que estava acontecendo.

“Não era mais apenas sexo. Não era mais o tentar e ver se podíamos dar certo. Agora era amor e, por favor, que desse certo. Naqueles breves instantes que eu mergulhei no que via nos olhos dele, eu pensei que seria bom se fosse verdade. Que podia ser verdade.

“Mas você sabe, eu não sou a menina dos sonhos. Minha vida não teve sonhos, teve apenas o que eu podia tocar e o que eu me esforçava para não destruir. O pai dele foi uma das pessoas mais cruéis que conheci e era engraçado pensar como eu conheci diversas pessoas como ele. Foi direto ao me levar da expectativa para a realidade, foi seco ao dizer que não era digna, foi bastante contundente ao me lembrar da realidade. Então, a distância duplicou… Não, ela triplicou. Eu não podia mais estar com ele e não sabia se um dia poderia. Anos de tristeza brotaram e eu não consegui ficar ali, eu apenas corri.

“Pensei em voltar sozinha para Seul e ir procurá-lo, você, meu grande amigo. Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Mas JiYong foi mais rápido, o dragão me achou primeiro. E lá estava mais um daqueles momentos onde eu estava realmente com ele. De novo, eu estava tentada a acreditar que tudo ficaria bem e que não ia destruir nada e…”

_“Meu deus, Julie, você não está pensando sobre isso, está?”._

“Claro que estou… Eu sempre penso sobre isso… É a verdade, não é? Por que eu deveria dar as costas a isso?”.

 _“Não é verdade… Você cria coisas com suas mãos, com suas ideias, com seu talento. Como pode achar que destrói coisas?_ ” ele perguntou com uma voz suave do outro lado da linha. “ _Julie… Continue contando_ ” pediu, carinhosamente.

“Está bem… Ele me fez acreditar que o melhor caminho era ficar com ele. Eu não tenho certeza se está realmente certo, mas aqueles pequenos momentos de conexão foram tão intensos… Ah, Big Bro, eu me senti livre e bem. A bebê ficou tranquila, ela sempre fica tão agitada quando estou preocupada… Eu nem sou uma boa mãe, deveria ficar calma e serena e ter uma boa gravidez, mas passo a maior parte do tempo tensa e preocupada…

“Eu já estava pensando em abrir mão de tudo, estava dando trabalho, estava atrapalhando. Ele, por outro lado, estava fazendo um imenso esforço para me entender e não me pressionar. Eu quis contar a ele como me sentia, mas isso destruiria muitas coisas, então, fiquei em silêncio. JiYong disse que iria falar com os pais sobre o que eles tinham me falado, ele demorou muito tempo para voltar e quando voltou, ele estava diferente… Não sei o que ele fez ou falou, mas ele estava diferente. Havia tanta tranquilidade nos olhos dele e ela me contagiou. Então, aceitei casar com ele porque não havia outra resposta possível. Minha filha merece um pai e talvez eu mereça um amor. Eu acho que enlouqueci” disse e ri um pouco no final.

_“Você está feliz, Julie?”._

“Sim… Parece que é a primeira vez que acreditei que podia ser diferente”.

 _“... Você é boba, Julie… Estou feliz por você… Sua voz está tão cansada, por que não dorme um pouco? Aposto que essa viagem de avião acabou com sua energia... Você sabe, futuras mamães precisam descansar e restaurar suas energias… Vamos nos encontrar em breve, sim? Sinto sua falta…”_.

Apenas virei para o lado e ri, concordando com um som. HaeSol estava certo. Eu estava cansada. Não sei como o telefone desligou pois dormi quase que instantaneamente.

 

 

_YunJi._

A voz macia de JiYong me tirou do sono e me acordou. Estava incrivelmente melhor. Ele estava sentado na cama e sorriu. A casa tinha cheiro de comida coreana: kimchi e arroz. Fiquei com fome e sentei para ajeitar meu cabelo.

“Me desculpe, eu dormi” murmurei, lembrando que ele estava com visitas. Ele não, nós. JiYong apenas sorriu e tocou meu cabelo.

“Vamos almoçar então…”.

“Você conversou com eles?” perguntei enquanto ele ainda brincava com as pontas do meu cabelo bagunçado.

Ele assentiu com aquele sorriso que fazia covinhas na bochecha. Eu mesma sorri.

Voltamos a sala juntos e YoungBae estava servindo a mesa. Todos os outros membros estavam presentes. Eles sorriram para mim, como se estivessem me aprovando em minha nova função. Então, com a mesma camaradagem que encontrava quando ia maquiá-los, eles me receberam e me fizeram sentir que ali havia mesmo um porto seguro para tudo o que ainda viria.

Eles me explicaram que YoungBae era o melhor cozinheiro entre eles. Eu me perguntava quantas horas havia dormido porque tinha muita comida na mesa. SeungRi disse que ajudou a preparar tudo. Eles eram amáveis e eu não tinha muito o que falar com eles, então, apenas escutava.

“... E foi assim que eu consegui o papel” SeungHyun disse, sorrindo tão abertamente que parecia que havia conseguido uma imensa vitória.

“Ah sim, agora vai poder babar na ChaeWon-sshi de perto ne?” DaeSung comentou, pegando o copo com cerveja. “Bem, vamos brindar a nosso amado líder e sua linda noiva e ao nosso  _hyung_  que vai nos encher o saco por meses por causa daquela atriz” disse e ergueu o copo.

Apesar das palavras estranhas, brindamos a isso. Choi SeungHyun sempre havia sido um mistério para mim. Ele não costumava falar muito no camarim e quando eu o maquiava, ele me olhava fixamente como se estivesse tentando me afastar. Era claro que não sentia medo, não poderia sentir porque ele não me assustava. Agora, ele estava tão sorridente, foi como se tivesse mesmo tirado a sorte grande.

“O  _hyung_  é apaixonado pela atriz Han ChaeWon” SeungRi explicou, ele estava sentado à minha frente “e agora iremos aturar ele falando dela até as gravações acabarem”.

Ah sim, Han ChaeWon. Eu a conhecia, acho que todos a conheciam. Era uma atriz que ganhou diversos prêmios e que no início da carreira fez um filme B sobre uma invasão alienígena. Eu amava “Eles e Nós”, as maquiagens daquele filme eram preciosas e foram inspiração por muito tempo. Agora, ela atuava em dramas de sucesso. Não era surpreendente que um deles fosse apaixonado por ela, Han ChaeWon era uma mulher linda e elegante.

“Ah, não fique falando isso que ela vai acreditar” SeungHyun falou.

“Ninguém aqui está mentindo… Pode acreditar, YunJi-sshi” YoungBae reafirmou. “Mas você a viu?” ele perguntou ao mais velho.

“Não, ela não estava lá”.

Durante todo o almoço, eles ficaram brincando com SeungHyun sobre ele ser um fã de ChaeWon. Era como estar no camarim, eles todos brincando a despeito de quem estava lá. A diferença era que agora comigo presente, JiYong estava brincando também. Enquanto eu trabalhava na YG, eu nunca o vi interagir com os outros dessa forma. Eu nem achei que eles eram tão amigos assim, ele ficava no canto dele e ia embora assim que a maquiagem estivesse pronta.

“Ah, agora que Jiyong-ah vai casar com YunJi-sshi, será que ele vai deixar que ela o maqueie? Afinal, ele nunca deixou antes” DaeSung disse, nos encarando. JiYong ficou vermelho e eu ri.

Quando o almoço terminou, eles limparam a mesa, mas mantiveram as bebidas ali. Depois de levarem toda a louça para a cozinha, voltaram a se sentar e discutir sobre a vida deles e coisas do grupo. No final da tarde, eles foram embora. JiYong estava feliz e sentou-se comigo no sofá, me puxando para os braços dele. Era fácil ficar ali e ver tudo dar certo.

Aquela sensação durou exatos sete dias. Até a data limite chegar, continuamos como antes, eu trabalhava meio período, ele voltava tarde dos ensaios e compromissos do Big Bang. Dormia de tarde no meu quarto, a noite era atraída para o quarto dele para fazer amor entre os lençóis macios e perfumados. Existiu até mesmo uma proposta de Choi SeungHyun dizendo que precisavam de uma maquiadora artística para seu novo drama sobre vampiros. Eu enviei meu curriculum a ele e achei absurdo que ele fosse levar ao estúdio. Quer dizer, ele era o TOP do Big Bang, com certeza tinha outras coisas para fazer além de me dar o emprego que me levaria para a produção de grandes dramas.

Viu? Era como tudo deveria ser. Durante esse tempo, não existiu nada mais do que eu, JiYong e a criação da nossa filha ainda na barriga.

“Você precisa confiar em mim” JiYong murmurou, acariciando meu braço nu depois do sexo. Isso era algo que não mudava também, eu parecia desejá-lo mais agora do que antes. “Eu vou cuidar de tudo” garantiu. Me acomodei contra ele e suspirei. “Minha preciosa Mo YunJi, ninguém vai tirar você de mim”.

“Não diga essas coisas, eu só quero ficar aqui…”.

“Isso, fique comigo. Ninguém pode tirá-la de mim… Eu te amo, Mo Yunji”.

Ele não me contou o que falou com seus pais mesmo que tivesse perguntado por duas vezes. Aquela sensação de ruína que me acompanhava por toda a vida parecia mais forte, ficando mais próxima e mais poderosa. A felicidade foi cedendo e o medo foi se instaurando. Eu quis lutar contra, mas nunca ganharia. Eu não era tão forte ou valente assim, no final das contas.

Não falamos do casamento, ainda era um tópico complicado. Ele apenas dizia todos os dias que iríamos casar. Me perguntava o que isso queria dizer. Claro que íamos nos casar.

A felicidade como eu nunca imaginei sentir, durou apenas sete dias. Nem foi tanto tempo e me acostumei a ela. Então, a imprensa ficou sabendo do nosso relacionamento e novamente, eu fui atirada na loucura e a distância tornou-se impossível de ser percorrida. A destruição estava pesada em minhas mãos e o que poderia fazer quando tudo o que eu amava era destruído? Não importava meus esforços, não importava o que fizesse. 

Minha mãe tinha razão,  _eu nasci para destruir as coisas._


	33. Who killed the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olás,  
> Eu diria que esse é um capítulo de ajuste para se encaminhar ao final da fanfic.

**[Jennie]**

Desde que descobri que Mo YunJi era a namorada secreta de G-Dragon- _sunbaenim_ , demorei sete dias para acordar. Estava num estado de total descrença e pensava horas e mais horas sobre isso.  _It could only be wrong..._  Muito errado, terrivelmente errado. Era como tentar unir as trevas e a luz, nunca daria certo, nunca seria certo.

E não era só isso, descobrir que a garota zumbi era a namorada dele, era pensar que o agente dele me usou em algum esquema porque sabia que o _sunbaenim_  estava de caso com aquela qualquer.  _Not even DooJoon-sshi could approve this_. Ninguém poderia, então por que isso continuava?

Misturado a isso havia DooJoon-sshi e Dami- _unnie_. Quer dizer, o que estava de tão errado no mundo que tudo estava fora de ordem? Depois de ter descoberto com horror sobre  _sunbaenim_  e a maquiadora zumbi, ainda voltei resort em Jeju e vi Dami saindo do quarto de DooJoon. Eu estava com a clara intenção de interrogá-lo sobre YunJi e descobrir meu papel nessa trama toda, mas ao ver a  _unnie_  saindo do quarto dela com aquela cara que indicava que havia dado tanto até ficar assada, desisti.  _That bitch…._

Apesar do pai de JiYong me bajular e dizer que eu era a garota certo para o filho dele ( _I know right_ ), eu só queria ir embora daquele lugar. Não gostei da arquitetura do hotel ( _what fucking was that?_ ), era uma afronta tanto concreto e vidro num ambiente tão naturalmente lindo. Meu futuro sogro possuía gosto duvidoso quando se tratava do que era coerente. Apenas disse a ele que nunca estive num lugar mais bonito e sorri da melhor maneira que consegui.

Ninguém da família falou sobre Mo YunJi. Dami a achava inapropriada, SiRan não falava comigo, YoungHwan apenas disse que o filho estava louco. Nenhum deles deu uma informação relevante, contemplavam a vergonha que o membro da família os fazia passar e nada mais era dito. Jantar com eles sabendo que o  _sunbaenim_  partiu pela manhã era bizarro, mas o pai mostrava-se animado por estar comigo.  _A perfect girl_ , ele dizia.

Encontrei com DooJoon apenas uma vez no bar do hotel. Eu o vi bebendo lá na noite daquele dia surreal. Ele me viu, mas como sempre fazia, me enxergava como se eu fosse uma pessoa qualquer.  _You motherfucker!!!!_  Não queria admitir que estava irritada por saber que ele e Dami pudessem ter algo. Como é que  _unnie_  soube dele? Ela não tinha namorado? Era estranho, agora que descobri como ele era fantástico na cama, não queria dividi-lo com mais ninguém. Sofria com minha certeza de privilégio. Nem eu e nem ele falamos alguma coisa. Melhor assim.

Sete dias. 

G-Dragon aparecia na YG radiante, mais do que era normalmente, tão feliz que contagiava a todos. Eu observava, de longe, com os braços cruzados, encostada a alguma parede. Então, era assim que ele ficaria quando estiver comigo? _Very cute_.

Sete dias e entendi que aquele sorriso e aquela alegria não me pertenciam. Bem, DooJoon-sshi me disse que eu já tinha perdido contra YunJi e provaria que ele e todos estavam errados. Podia ser bastante determinada quando se travava do meu objetivo e meu aborrecimento apenas reforçava minha posição.

Enquanto isso, eu via CL se aproveitando dos participantes do programa. Aquela vadia não podia ser a rainha da YG, era necessário que ela caísse e eu assumisse o posto maior. Era meu destino.

“Você parece decepcionada” JiSoo comentou comigo quando estávamos na cafeteria. “Algo está errado?”.

 _Everything_ , pensei e a encarei. “O que você acha? Você gosta de não ter um álbum? De contar as mesmas  _fucking_  músicas a não sei quantos anos?” ao notar meu tom agressivo e a forma como ela recuou na cadeira com a minha fala, tratei de me controlar. “Estou apenas pensando nisso”.

“Não sabia que se importava tanto…”.

Abaixei os olhos para não revirá-los a vista dela.  _Bite your tongue_. O que aquela imbecil estava achando? Era por isso que o BLACKPINK não ia para frente, estava cercada de pessoas sem qualquer ambição.

“Ao menos esse boato que você e  _sunbaenim_  estão juntos tem rendido créditos para nosso grupo… Quem sabe sejamos contempladas?”.

“Quem disse que é boato?” respondi, irritada.

Ela me encarou, entre descrente e surpresa.  _That’s right, bitch_. Sorri de forma fofa e bebi o suco de maçã para aliviar a dor que sentia nas cordas vocais após cantar sem ter feito todo o aquecimento direito.

“É sério?”.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça com o canudinho nos lábios. “Vamos viajar amanhã para Bali, fazer umas fotos, namorar” comentei.

“Vocês formam um belo casal”.

É, eu sei.

Quando voltei para casa. liguei para meu contato jornalístico. Passei tudo a ele e expliquei sobre lançar a bomba depois que eu e  _sunbaenim_  estivéssemos em Bali. 

“Meu deus… Isso é coisa da pesada… Você tem certeza?”.

“Claro que tenho. Quero que fique claro que fui enganada para que todos pensem que eu e ele tínhamos algo. Assim o ódio será maior”.

Ele ficou em silêncio e então concordou. Hipócrita por me julgar sendo que se não combinássemos nada, ele atiraria na internet agora mesmo. Fui bastante específica e quando encerrei a ligação, não sentia qualquer coisa que não fosse a certeza que todos eles haviam tentando usar a garota errada.

Assim foi.

Nosso transporte saiu do prédio da YG. Estava sentada no fundo, DooJoon ia à frente com o motorista,  _sunbaenim_  sentou-se no meio e o fotógrafo do lado. Eles foram conversando o caminho todo. Não quis participar, apenas ajeitava meus óculos escuros da Channel e observava a paisagem pela janela. Fingi cansaço, eles engoliram. No avião, o fotógrafo sentou-se bem na frente, fiquei ao lado de G-Dragon, o agente dele ficou com uma cadeira no fundo da primeira classe.

Encarei s _unbaenim_. Ele estava maravilhoso com o blazer vermelho e uma camiseta lisa. Usava os brincos curtos e a mão estava com os anéis costumeiros. Aquele pingente de caveira estava em seu pescoço. Eu sentei com as pernas em cima do assento e sorri.

“Você anda bem animado,  _sunbaenim_ ” comentei enquanto ele procurava alguma coisa para ver na TV. Ele me olhou e sorriu de lado, bem confiante. Os olhos dele brilhavam e toda a sua aura apaixonada me deixava enojada. “Uma pena que não tenha visto Mo YunJi em Jeju… Sua mãe me disse que ela ficou doente… Espero que esteja melhor”.

“Mo YunJi está ótima” ele disse.

“Vocês formam um casal… Excêntrico”.

“Você acha?” ele deu de ombros “acho que não escolhemos por quem vamos nos apaixonar”.

Ah, dessa vez você está certo.

“Ainda bem que ajudei a resolver o problema do boato sobre ela… Ela é mesmo bem fofa”.

“Sim, sempre lhe serei grato… Mas agora não se preocupe mais, eu cuidarei da minha garota”.

“Ela não fica incomodada sobre você viajar tanto comigo?”.

“Não… Ela gosta de você… Ela sabe que você é como uma irmã para mim” ele estava me irritando, não me olhava e estava mexendo na maldita TV. “Ah, achei... “ olhei para a tela e li o título Ash VS. Evil Dead.  _Never heard of that…_  “Mo YunJi gosta desse tipo de coisa”  _sunbaenim_  comentou como se fosse algo lindo que todas as mulheres devessem gostar, pela foto de apresentação era tão estranho quanto ela.  “Vou assistir para falar com ela sobre depois, quero fazer uma surpresa…” comentou e deu um sorriso apaixonado.

E sem esperar mais nada, ele pôs os fones de ouvido, se acomodou e começou a ver o que quer que fosse aquilo. Eu tentei assistir um pouco aquilo e achei tão sem propósito da mesma maneira que achava que era aquele romance imbecil.

Tentei cochilar, mas G-Dragon dava risadas ocasionais e a felicidade dele me irritava.  _Fine_ , queria ver quem iria continuar rindo quando soubesse da bomba. Continue rindo,  _handsome sunbaenim_ , logo você vai entender que seu lugar não é com essa garota e que não deveriam ter me provocado


	34. Será que...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olás, demorei mas estou aqui.  
> Para escrever esse capítulo, eu reli alguns outros e gente, tem muitos erros mesmo. '-'  
> Eu sei que sou ruim de revisar, mas nunca espero que seja tão ruim quando eu penso que é... Dai descubro que é pior.  
> Me sinto envergonhada pelos erros, desculpem a tia Nymus (não culparei a minha idade, sempre fui ruim em corrigir minhas coisas).
> 
> Bem, divirtam-se lendo.

**[HaeSol]**

“Meu deus, Julie, o que estamos fazendo aqui?” perguntei, deitando meu rosto no volante e encarando a garota que estava no banco do passageiro. Não nós víamos mais com tanta frequência e eu sentia terrivelmente a falta dela. Mo YunJi ainda estava devidamente pálida, extremamente maquiada e vestiasse como uma boneca de filme de terror sobre loja de brinquedos. Usava uma camiseta preta com estampa do Aerosmith, um lenço no pescoço, a saia era listrada cinza e roxo, a meia-calça arrastão estava rasgadas, usava as botas de sempre. O conjunto se completava com os suspensórios ridículos e as luvas arrastão que chegavam aos cotovelos. Ela estava com aquele batom preto nos lábios que a deixava com aspecto de doente e o cabelo picado permanecia desbotado. Eu a apanhei depois de seu trabalho de meio expediente e ela me disse que precisava fazer isso. “Você quer mesmo fazer isso?” era a quarta vez que fazia essa pergunta.

“Olha, temos que aproveitar que JiYong não está” ela respondeu e ainda olhava para o beco “eu preciso saber, ele jamais permitiria que eu viesse aqui… Mas  _Big Bro_ , eu sei que tem algo errado… Eu preciso saber a verdade”.

Julie era terrivelmente teimosa em certos quesitos. Achei que ela esqueceu o assunto do site e sobre ser uma ladra, mas notei que estava enganado, não era como se ela fosse esquecer facilmente. Ela não conseguiria, era obstinada demais para isso. Talvez sentisse culpa por ter revelado tanto a mim como ao  _hyung_  que Park JinSun era gay. Mo YunJi era um túmulo quando se tratava dos segredos dos outros - e também de seus próprios segredos. Era bastante fiel em sua idealização do amigo perfeito.

Resolvi não insistir mesmo que pensasse que estava errado estarmos ali. GDragon- _hyung_  ficaria furioso quando descobrisse, ele foi a Bali para uma sessão fotográfica e voltaria em dois ou três dias. Esse era o tempo que eu e minha amiga teríamos juntos já que estava bem claro que o  _hyung_  era ciumento. Mesmo com a evolução do relacionamento entre eles, Gdragon ainda era bastante possessivo. Embora ele tivesse acertado em alguns pontos, ainda o achava imaturo demais para estar com Julie, ainda mais que ela estava grávida, mas queria acreditar que ele podia me surpreender - já fizera isso antes - e que ele melhoraria seu comportamento. Podia me decepcionar pensando sobre isso porque eu sabia o motivo de Julie estar usando um lenço no pescoço, o  _hyung_  deixou marcas por toda aquela região e até mesmo minha amiga estava constrangida com isso. Ele a marcava como se ela fosse uma coisa, eu não poderia achar isso mais infantil. Afinal, ele não precisava se comportar dessa forma, Julie aceitou o pedido de casamento e ela era bastante comprometida com seus namorados (eu conheci alguns deles, de longe).

Levei um susto quando ela abriu a porta do carro e saltou, correndo na direção do homem que veio pelo beco. Ele trazia uma sacola de papel com compras e parecia bastante abatido. Não parecia o mesmo homem que eu vi algumas vezes na agência. O cabelo preto estava com fios brancos, o rosto estava com barba por fazer, as roupas estavam amassadas e manchadas de suor.

“Park JinSun-sshi” eu a escutei gritar e corri atrás dela. O ex-funcionário da YGE pensou em correr, mas parou. Julie o alcançou e eu cheguei em seguida “Park JinSun” ela murmurou o nome “por favor, vamos conversar”.

“Não temos nada para conversar” o homem declarou.

“Eu sei que você não escreveu aquela declaração” YunJi disse e segurou o homem pelo braço “eu sei que não escreveu”.

“Meu deus, YunJi-sshi… Você não deveria estar aqui”.

“Eu preciso saber, JinSun-sshi… Por favor…” ela implorou.

“Isso vai complicar a nós dois” ele murmurou.

Os dois se olharam e eu não entendi bem o que aconteceu. O ex-funcionário da YGE concordou com o encontro e o seguimos até o pequeno apartamento. O lugar tinha cheiro azedo, janelas fechadas e com cortinas. Não tinha móveis, apenas uma cama desarrumada num canto, roupas espalhadas no outro, aquela mesa onde ele apoiou a sacola com compras e duas cadeiras que não pareciam muito firmes. Não havia nenhum eletrônico, geladeira, fogão, nada. A cozinha estava quebrada, com a pia pingando água, os armários escancarados e sem possibilidade de serem fechados. Era possível ver que ele morava com outra pessoa pois havia pares de utensílios. Não havia qualquer sinal do outro homem, era apenas uma casa destruída e sem mais nada de valor que não fosse a vida de quem ainda residia por ali.

Eles conversaram sobre o período da empresa, fatos que eu desconhecia por não tratar com todos os indivíduos que trabalhavam no prédio. Fixei minha atenção na conversa quando ela chegou ao ponto limite.

“Foi ela… Foi Kim Jennie que me pediu para mentir…” o homem disse, com uma voz em agonia “ela me pagou para assinar a declaração… O dinheiro… O dinheiro foi para tratar meu companheiro… Ele está doente”.

O homem abaixou a cabeça e chorou. Nem eu ou Julie conseguimos reagir. Ficamos em silêncio, apenas observando o homem chorar. Ele havia declarado que deu as informações para o site porque precisava do dinheiro para salvar a esposa, eu lembrava de ter visto no celular de GDragon- _hyung_. Ao menos, aquilo não parecia mentira. Olhando para ele e para o ambiente onde estávamos, me sentia mal por ter acionado o advogado para processar aquela pobre pessoa. Retiraria tudo assim que aquela conversa maluca terminasse, o homem parecia acabado e eu não queria participar da destruição da vida alheia.

“Você disse Kim Jennie?” YunJi perguntou quando JinSun ergueu a cabeça e secou as lágrimas.

“Sim, aquela bruxa… Eu juro que precisava do dinheiro, eu não sei como ela descobriu essas coisas sobre mim… Eu nunca quis te difamar, YunJi-sshi, você sempre foi tão caridosa e amável… Eu lamento tanto…” ele disse, muito abalado.

“Você está falando de Jennie-sshi do BLACKPINK?” YunJi voltou a perguntar, totalmente descrente.

“Sim, estou falando dela… Pode parecer estranho, mas foi ela… Mas eu sei de tudo… Eu sei porque você foi mandada embora. Eu via como ele te olhava, só um cego não perceberia isso… Eu sei que Kwon JiYong deve ter feito algo a você naquele closet… Era nojento como ele olhava para você… Esses  _idols_ acham que podem ter tudo só porque são famosos… Eu sei da regra de ser demitido por fazer sexo com outro funcionário…”

Julie me encarou, perdida. Apenas coloquei a mão no ombro dela e voltamos a encarar o homem desesperado.

“Espero que aquele bastardo não tenha te feito mal, YunJi-sshi…”.

“Ele não fez” ela murmurou “mas eu não estou conseguindo mais te acompanhar, JinSun-sshi”.

O homem me olhou e depois olhou para YunJi. “Como não viu isso? Ele aparecia nos ensaios fotográficos do BLACKPINK só para olhar para você. Talvez eu fosse invisível pois ele parava perto de mim enquanto eu segurava os cabos de iluminação e ele te acompanhava com os olhos. Depois falava com aquela bruxa e ia embora, como se não estivesse fazendo nada demais”.

“Eu nunca reparei nisso” ela murmurou, chocada. Apertei minhas mãos no ombro dela quando ela estremeceu. Era, de fato, um comportamento bizarro.

“Estou vendo… Escutei YunJi-sshi, Jennie é uma má pessoa, eu acho que ela deve ter visto como ele olhava para você e você sabe que tinha aquele boato deles dois estarem juntos. Eles dois e vocês dois…” disse e gesticulou as mãos em nossa direção “quando você foi demitida e te acusaram de ser uma ladra, eu sabia que não era verdade, mas poucos de nós não poderiam fazer alguma coisa quanto aos boatos. Eu acho que foi ela que falou sobre o caso de vocês dois e depois quis se fazer de heroína… É o que ela é, não é? A heroína da YGE… Enquanto eu sou a pessoa que mentiu por dinheiro”.

Park JinSun falava sem parar, quase enlouquecido. Eu não conseguia pensar direito com o fluxo de ideias que ele derramava e pensava que Julie também não estava entendendo nada. Se fosse verdade o que ele estava falando, a situação na empresa era bastante sombria. Apesar de ouvi-lo falar mal de Jennie, eu não conseguia acreditar. Não que eu fosse de acreditar nas pessoas assim de cara, mas Kim Jennie tinha uma ótima reputação e não era possível que muitos estivessem enganados sobre quem ela era.

“Por que acha que ela faria isso? Eu não fiz nada…” Julie murmurou.

“Você certamente a irritou em alguma coisa… Pense, YunJi-sshi… Se pensar, vai ver que não estou mentindo sobre isso… Eu jamais te prejudicaria assim… Mas prejudiquei, você precisa me perdoar… Veja a minha casa, olha o que os agiotas fizeram… Quando meu companheiro ficou doente, logo no começo, pegamos dinheiro com eles e achamos que íamos conseguir pagar… Mas então, nada deu certo, eles vieram várias vezes… Ela soube, não sei como, mas ela soube e me ofereceu a oferta… Eu aceitei, eu precisava, eu ainda preciso”.

Julie estava muda, apenas tremia. Eu pensei no que minha amiga me contou durante esse tempo. ela esteve com Jennie na vez do cacto, naquele encontro do jantar. Julie estava tão animada sobre a ideia de vir morar com o  _hyung_  que não parava de falar sobre como a casa dele era fantástica e como tudo daria certo entre eles e a criança ficaria protegida. Foi a ocasião que Jennie lhe disse que GDragon era seu namorado e depois Julie me disse que ele desmentiu. Então eu lembrei do flash que senti quando saí da casa de YunJi, quando ela ainda morava em cima do açougue. Depois disso, teve aquela postagem no site de fofocas.

“Me perdoe, por favor…” ele abaixou a cabeça e voltou a chorar.

“Julie?” a chamei e abaixei para ficar na altura dela sentada na cadeira. Ela estava pálida e não por causa da maquiagem. “Julie?”.

“Eu estou bem” ela sussurrou dando um sorriso fraco. Fiquei de pé novamente. “Park JinSun… Jennie e JiYong tem um caso?”.

“O quê? Não sei… Depois que você saiu de lá, ele ainda continuava andando com ela da mesma maneira”.

“Eu sinto muito pelo o que te aconteceu” ela murmurou.

“Não sinta… Eu fiz tudo errado”.

Julie ficou de pé e tocou os cabelos do homem, num gesto de perdão. “Eu já volto” disse e saiu do apartamento. A abertura da porta fez uma lufada de ar entrar e ventilar o ar espesso. Eu fui até a porta para poder respirar melhor enquanto mantinha meus olhos em YunJi e ouvia o homem chorando. Ela foi até o carro e saiu de lá com um envelope, voltou para a casa e deixou em cima da mesa. “JinSun-sshi, não é muito, mas espero poder ajudar com as despesas do hospital”.

“Eu não posso aceitar isso…”.

“Eu faço questão… Eu sinto muito”.

Fomos embora logo depois. Julie estava silenciosa, olhando pela janela. “Você está bem?” perguntei “você deu seu salário para ele… Não entendi o porque se ele tentou te prejudicar”.

“Eu estava em dívida por ter contato o segredo dele” respondeu “achei que vomitaria se ficasse mais um pouco lá dentro”.

“Você está bem?” questionei, preocupado. “Você acreditou no que ele disse?”.

“Estou pensando sobre isso… Eu não sei no que acreditar… Tem tantas coisas na minha cabeça” ela me olhou “Jennie tem uma reputação excelente, mas então eu penso nela falando que JiYong era seu namorado, eu penso na marca de batom… Eu não sei o que pensar”.

Marca de batom? Tive medo de perguntar do que se tratava. Eu sabia que YunJi estaria disposta a aturar traição se isso significasse que o pai ficaria perto de sua filha. Jennie e JiYong eram o casal da empresa, não era a toa que estavam viajando por aí para campanhas publicitárias, eles possuíam química para as fotos. Tanto eu como Julie achávamos que eles tinham algo dado a proximidade deles na empresa, todo mundo comentava sobre isso.

“Você acha que é possível?” perguntei, ainda pensando em traição. Se ela falasse algo sobre isso, a sacudiria até que ela voltasse ao seu normal.

“E o que você acha?”.

“Que parecem acusações bem sérias e que precisamos investigar mais” falei como forma de distraí-la disso. Se pensasse bem, Jennie podia ser a pessoa que JinSun descreveu. No entanto, não queria pensar nela dessa forma grotesca.

Julie apenas fez um som como resposta. Voltou a olhar pela janela. “Eu estou com um mau pressentimento, Big Bro… Você pode ficar em casa comigo?”. Concordei e a encarei quando o carro parou no trânsito. YunJi não estava mais feliz ou determinada, ela estava preocupada. “Obrigada” murmurou e encarou os dedos, apertando as mãos.

“No que está pensando?”.

“Que ele tem razão… Eu provoquei ela… E por isso estou com um mau pressentimento… Espero que JiYong fique bem”.

“Quer ligar para ele?”.

“Não, isso vai preocupá-lo e ele está trabalhando, não posso arruinar seu humor”.

Ela calou-se depois disso. Havia mais coisas que eu não sabia, pensei. Mo YunJi devia estar tendo ideias malucas.

“Você não acha que ele está te traindo, não é?” comentei.

“Espero que não”.

“Você me contou que ele fez um esforço grande em Jeju… Como poderia fazer tudo isso e te enganar?”.

“Você tem razão…” ela se forçou a sorrir.

“Julie, se você quer realmente ficar com o  _hyung_ , então, você precisa acreditar nesse relacionamento e se esforçar também… Sempre vai ter gente falando que não, mas você precisa saber que o sim está com você, entendeu?”.

“É tão simples quanto eu te escuto falar sobre isso” o tom na voz dela melhorou.  
“Vamos comprar frango frito para você e assistir alguns filmes… Será estranho explicar para o seu marido o que eu fazia sozinho com você?”.

“Ele não precisa saber… Ele vai ficar furioso se souber”.

Assim que estacionei o carro na rua, seguimos para o apartamento de festas. Apesar de morar ali, ela não se sentia ainda dona do lugar e se  _hyung_  não lhe deu permissão para visitas na casa principal, ela não se importava de me indicar o outro andar.

Juntos, sentados com os baldes de frango frito no imenso sofá cama, estávamos vendo filmes de terror, os nossos favoritos. O gato de GDragon- _hyung_  estava ali também, parecia gostar de nossa companhia e de ganhar pequenos pedaços de frango servidos num guardanapo. Julie ria falando que JiYong nos mataria se soubesse que estávamos dando frango temperado para o gato dele.

Estávamos assistindo ‘Arraste-me para o inferno’ quando começamos uma discussão sobre se Sam Raimi fez ou não uma ponta no filme. Para finalizar a discussão, eu peguei o celular e disse que verificaria. Julie fez um careta e pegou um outro pedaço de frango, mergulhou na maionese e mastigou. Cara, desde que ela ficou grávida, ficava enfiando maionese em tudo, era meio nojento, mas eu disfarçava bem pensando que ela deveria estar comendo isso porque estava grávida.

“Você vai ver que está enganada, Julie” eu disse, abrindo o navegador. O naver apareceu e tudo o que eu tinha em mente sumiu. O título em vermelho “ _GDragon leva não-famosa para Jeju_ ”. Meu dedo estava tremendo quando cliquei para ler. “ _GDragon, líder do BigBang, foi visto com uma garota na ilha de Jeju. Fonte informaram que os dois ficaram na mesma suíte e foram vistos andando de mãos dadas por uma das praias. A desconhecida foi apontada como Mo YunJi, a mesma que havia sido acusada de roubo na YGE. Fãs ao redor do mundo estão decepcionados, esperavam que o caso com Kim Jennie se confirmasse verdade. A YGE não se pronunciou sobre o caso_ ”. As fotos eram dos dois em Jeju, andando pela praia, saindo do hotel, eles dois juntos.

Havia mais de mil comentários, a reportagem estava no ar há apenas duas horas. Nenhum daqueles comentários era favorável.  _GDragon é nosso. E quanto a Jennie? Quem é essa vagabunda? De novo essas mentiras? Não é montagem isso...? Coitada da Jennie. Essa não é vadia que roubou a agência? Não é a namorada do Zion. T? Quem é essa piranha? GDragon não pode ter mentido sobre Jennie, não pode. Vou matar essa vadia se a encontrar. Quem ela pensa que é?_

Havia apenas um “ _uau o oppa parece feliz_ ” em meio a tantos comentários de ódio contra Julie. As respostas a esse comentário eram ainda mais violentas.

“Você achou?” Julie perguntou lambendo a maionese do dedo, me trazendo para a realidade.

Meu deus, ela não pode ver isso. Eu não esconderia essas coisas, mas Julie parecia sempre tão atacada por todos os lados, ela nunca parecia em paz. Mesmo quando deveria estar em paz, ela era perseguida por seus demônios. E deus, ela amava Kwon JiYong e acreditava que nunca poderia ficar com ele. Se mostrasse isso, ela teria a certeza. Eles nunca deixariam. Havia um mundo de restrições, milhares de pessoas no caminho.

“O quê? Ah, ainda não” respondi, escondendo o celular.

“O que foi? Por que está assustado?” ela sorriu “eu estou certa, não estou? Ele não faz ponta nesse filme… Você fica inventando essas coisas para falar que sabe mais do que eu...”.

Abaixei o aparelho e sorri. “Sim, você está certa…”.

“Ótimo, agora podemos voltar a assistir? Esse filme está me dando ideias para uma máscara… Você ainda quer participar do concurso comigo? Eu não fiz muita coisa… Mas posso começar a trabalhar em algo novo já que o que tinha em mente eu desanimei…”.

“Claro”.

“Eu te disse que Choi SeungHyun-sshi levou meu curriculum para a emissora de TV? E se me chamam?”.

“Você sabe fazer bem essas coisas, Julie”.

Ela me encarava. “Você leu alguma coisa que não gostou, não foi?”.

“A internet não tem nada de bom esses dias… Somente fofocas...”.

“Ainda bem que não sou importante… Não sei como conseguem viver dessa forma”.

Apenas sorri e não disse nada. Voltamos a ver o filme. Enquanto a notava relaxar a meu lado, sentia que eu estava ficando tenso. Meu celular disparava de notificações sobre o assunto. Não olhei. Fiz o que me comprometi a fazer, deixei Julie segura e sem saber da notícia por ora.

 

 

 

Apesar dos meus esforços, não havia como eu esconder isso de YunJi. Estava nas redes sociais, sites e na TV. Logo pela manhã, ela escutou sobre ser uma vadia que queria roubar o oppa da nação. Seu primeiro gesto foi deixar a tigela com sopa cair no chão, depois ela andou sobre a comida quente e os cacos para se aproximar da TV e aumentar o volume. O quadro entre duas comentaristas e um mediador, havia uma foto dela com GDragon- _hyung_  no fundo. Ela cobriu a boca para esconder seu pânico.

Quando eu vi que ela estava com os pés sangrando, a tirei de perto da TV e a coloquei na cadeira. Ela já estava paralisada pelo horror que escutou. Tentei chamá-la por duas vezes e depois sacudi. Corri para o banheiro para pegar uma toalha e cuidar os pés feridos. Desliguei a TV quando voltei, ela não precisava ouvir mais nada daquela maluquice. Mo YunJi estava silenciosa, apenas respirando muito rápido. Ela moveu a mão e colocou em cima da barriga e tremeu.

“Tudo vai ficar bem, Julie” eu disse.

“Como?” ela perguntou e me encarou do alto.

“Apenas deixe tudo se acalmar, deixe que o  _hyung_  volte e ele saberá o que fazer”.

“Estão dizendo em rede nacional que eu sou uma vadia… Tudo o que eu fiz foi passear com ele, por que eu não posso passear com ele?” os olhos dela ficaram úmidos “eu não aguento mais isso, HaeSol… Eu não aguento mais. Eu vou desistir agora, eu não aguento essa pressão”.

Depois de dizer isso, ela não falou mais nada. Mesmo quando perguntei onde estava a caixa de primeiros socorros. A ajuda veio quando a mãe de GDragon apareceu. Não quis saber como foi que ela veio, mas me pareceu importante saber que ela estava ali. Expliquei a ela o que houve e ela voltou com a caixa. Quando se aproximou de Julie, apenas abraçou a minha amiga e murmurou coisas suaves. Tratei do pé dela e enfaixei, depois levei para o sofá e ela não falava nada.

“Julie, você precisa acordar…” a sacudi de leve “isso não é bom para o bebê”.

Ela piscou e a cor voltou gradualmente aos olhos castanhos. Eu pensei que ela choraria, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou para a sogra, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

“É tudo minha culpa” ela murmurou olhando para a mãe de GDragon “se eu não tivesse esse bebê, eu nem estaria aqui…”.

Então, numa atitude inesperada, a mulher mais velha esbofeteou Mo YunJi. Ela afastou a mão e levou ao peito, respirando profundamente. Julie não disse nada, nem emitiu qualquer som de dor. Ela voltou a encarar a sogra. “Nunca mais diga uma coisas dessas, Mo YunJi. Nunca mais. Você deve se comportar como uma mãe e lutar para que ninguém machuque meu neto. Jamais deve repetir essas palavras… Meu filho será capaz de mover uma montanha por você e por essa criança, espero que seja capaz de fazer o mesmo”. Houve uma pausa enquanto elas ainda se olhavam. O rosto de Julie estava vermelho, a marca da mão estava bem nítida. “Por favor, vão ao andar debaixo. Eu vou preparar algo para vocês comerem” a mulher mais velha disse, tocou os cabelos de Julie com carinho e se afastou para sair do apartamento. Ela nem ao menos considerou a sopa que Julie preparou ou a sujeira na cozinha.

Julie tocou o rosto e me encarou. Sozinhos, atrai Julie para meu peito e ela ficou ali, em silêncio. “Está tudo bem, Julie… Vamos comer e nos acalmar… Está doendo?”.

“Não.. Não está… Eu meio que mereci isso, não foi?”.

Não soube o que dizer. SiRan apenas quis acordar a minha amiga. Julie entraria num daqueles ciclos de baixa auto-estima se continuasse assim. Ela não podia entrar, não agora e não com um bebê. E não era como se ela fosse a garota frágil, vivenciou tanta coisa, sabia de muito. A palavra destruir a colocava no ciclo, por sorte, ela não escutou isso na TV, mas não demoraria a aparecer. Se Julie não visse as notícias, ela ficaria bem e firme. Entendia que ela não havia se recuperado do último ciclo vivido em Jeju.

“Foi isso que você viu ontem, não foi?”.

“Foi, mas isso não importa mais”.

“Onde ele está?”.

“Ele deve estar em Bali ainda… Vamos, Julie, você é mais durona que tudo isso…”.

“HaeSol… Eles não vão me deixar ficar com JiYong, não é?”.

“Ninguém controla seu destino, YunJi”.

“Meus pés estão doendo”.

Eu ri e acariciei as costas dela. “Claro que estão, mas você vai ficar bem. Você sempre fica, é a pessoa mais corajosa que conheço… Tem toda a força e precisa proteger a bebê. Não deixe que eles se metam no que você quer, por uma única vez, faça o que quer fazer”.

Ela me abraçou com força e deitou o rosto no meu peito. “Eles não precisavam ter me chamado de vadia, eu nem transei com tantos caras assim”. Eu ri, aliviado. Ali estava a minha amiga de volta, só não sabia por quanto tempo.


	35. Inocência versus astúcia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olás,
> 
> Os três próximos capítulos são curtos e posso postar com mais rapidez. O próximo está quase finalizado e devo postar nos próximos dias.  
> Sugeri a mim mesma pelo meu planejamento 33 capítulos, depois 40, agora vou aumentar para 45 e ver se fico nisso hahahaha. Ou seja, uma hora acaba e não vai demorar muito.  
> Pode ter erros.

**[JiYong]**

Oh, eu estava cansado. Ter visto uma temporada de seriado no voo me deixou cansado. Horas longas de voo me deixavam cansado. Não saber como Mo YunJi estava me deixava cansado. Ou seja, estava mesmo muito cansado.

Para mim, ainda era difícil abrir mão desse tempo com minha amada. Queria sempre estar metido entre as pernas dela, enfiado bem fundo dentro dela.O melhor lugar do mundo era quando eu a sentia bem próxima a mim, pouco antes do orgasmo. Quando ela me olhava diretamente nos olhos e me tragava para seu mundo secreto e restrito. Quem sabe um dia eu poderia conviver melhor com a separação, mas agora tudo se transformava num grande tormento. E quando estava atormentado, eu simplesmente atormentava todo mundo. Era um ciclo.

Olhei meu celular novamente, não havia qualquer mensagem. O que ela estaria fazendo? Trabalhando ainda? Deixei outra mensagem e o celular sumiu da minha mão. Eu olhei para cima, para a sombra do homem que estava parado na minha frente. DooJoon-sshi pegou o aparelho e colocou no bolso.

Eu sabia que deveria ter demitido esse bastardo depois do que ele me fez em Jeju, mas aquele maldito era um excelente agente - e era muito bom em tudo o que lhe era pedido. Eu seria um imenso idiota por me livrar dele, mesmo que fosse a coisa que eu mais quisesse. Ele trabalhar tão bem significava que ele não suportaria qualquer deslize meu. Vivia com a alegria de não ter sido imaturo em relação a ele e com a raiva pelo zelo excessivo da parte dele. DooJoon pediu desculpas de maneira adequada e disse que ia cuidar para que eu e Mo YunJi fôssemos felizes. Isso era o que eu precisava ouvir pois não contava com muitos aliados de peso nesse relacionamento. 

“Devolve” rosnei. Apesar de tudo, ele não precisava me tratar como uma criança.

“Você vai trabalhar e depois eu te devolvo. Você está me enlouquecendo com esse maldito celular. Quer voltar para a sua pequena? Então, faça isso direito” ele apontou para a sessão fotográfica atrás dele e que esperava por mim. “Vai”.

Levantei, tirei o roupão e caminhei para lá. Jennie já me esperava e sorria. De certa forma, ele estava certo, se eu fizesse isso bem e rápido, poderia voltar antes para minha preciosa Mo YunJi.

O trabalho era chato como qualquer sessão de fotografia. Olhe, vire, mais intenso, coloque a mão ali, Jennie-sshi pode abraçar mais?, tem que parecer apaixonados, isso, isso. Acho que tinha sorte em fazer essas fotos com Jennie, tanto tempo que nos conhecíamos, era bem familiar que ficássemos juntos e não havia qualquer problema. Ela me ajudava a ficar descontraído e logo não ficou tão pesado ou aborrecido.

As primeiras fotos ficaram boas, eu vi pela câmera. A noite ainda havia mais um ensaio, numa das praias lindas de Bali. Eu estava sentado numa cadeira de praia, olhando o mar calmo quando Jennie se aproximou de mim. A equipe estava próxima, mas ainda havia qualquer privacidade para uma conversa.

Com a iluminação poderosa, eu apenas encarei Jennie e a achei muito bonita, com o roupão branco com o logo do hotel onde estávamos hospedados, as flores que adornavam seus cabelos castanhos, a maquiagem que deixava o rosto bonito ainda mais bonito. Acreditava que Jennie tinha todo o direito de estar ali, apesar de nosso desentendimento no Japão, ela tinha que brilhar. Eu jamais olhei para um artista e não soube a verdade sobre ele. Jennie tinha talento e a beleza necessária para sobreviver ao mundo do entretenimento sul coreano. Parte de mim queria muito que ela desse certo, outra parte, bem pequena ainda lembrava dela chupando meu pau e me alertava para um perigo que eu não sentia.

O que aconteceu naquele quarto de hotel no Japão foi um terrível engano. Ela estava bêbada, eu estava bêbado, Mo YunJi não se importou. Fim da história.

“ _Sunbae_ ” ela me chamou com uma voz fofa e parou bem perto de mim, abrindo o roupão e deixando que o tecido quase rústico deslizasse por sua pele bem tratada. Me pareceu câmera lenta enquanto o pano revelava a pele dela centímetro por centímetro. Foi com grande surpresa que a vi usando um biquíni branco com argolas de metal douradas, tão pequeno que mal escondia o que era necessário. Os seios pareciam se sustentar pelo tecido esticado e os mamilos marcaram, ficando rígidos por causa da brisa do mar que passou por nós. Meu cabelo sacudiu suavemente, o dela também. A brisa tinha gosto salgado e notei que minha boca estava um pouco aberta. Jennie sorriu. Eu desviei os olhos dos seios dela e desci o olhar, querendo ver outra coisa que não aquela minha parte favorita do corpo feminino. Então, vi a calcinha, pequena, marcando o sexo e a deixando exposta a virilha sem pelos. Um homem de bom gosto saborearia aquela carne com todo o cuidado. Aquela peça era tão pequena quanto as que Mo YunJi usava e eu não precisava ser um expert em roupas femininas para saber que o tecido devia estar metido na bunda dela. “ _Sunbae_ ” novamente me chamou e eu olhei para cima, piscando, saindo do encanto do corpo dela. Minha  _hoobae_  parecia ainda mais próxima. A mão dela veio em minha direção e apontou para o creme que estava na areia a meu lado. “Você pode passar esse creme nas minhas costas? A única mulher não está aqui e não me sinto a vontade de mais ninguém me tocar… Não quero manchar a pele com as luzes fortes”.

Ah sim, de fato. Só havia uma assistente ali e ela não estava. Nem ela e nem DooJoon-sshi. O pedido me pareceu natural e eu peguei o creme. Ela virou e assim como eu imaginava, o tecido da calcinha sumia e marcava a bunda dela. Meu deus, que visão aquela. Ela se inclinou um pouco e fiquei de pé, notando que estava tremendo. Okay, era só creme. Espirrei um pouco na mão e passei nas costas dela. Puta que pariu que não foi uma boa ideia. Jennie deu uma leve gemido e disse que era o frio do creme. Soou muito sexy para mim. Eu passei a mão pelas costas espalhando o creme apenas uma vez e depois não consegui mais. Eu ficaria duro antes mesmo de terminar.

Uma coisa era estar bêbado e outra era estar sóbrio. Eu estava muito bem atento a todo o mundo a minha volta. Tratava Jennie como uma irmã, no entanto, tinha plena consciência que era uma mulher. Uma mulher bastante atraente e semi nua com aquele biquíni branco.

Minha mente voltou a Mo YunJi e como ela estava sedutoramente nua na minha cama essa manhã. A imagem dela era ainda mais poderosa do que a visão que tinha diante de mim. Eu amava Mo YunJi e gostava da permissividade dela para o sexo de despedida. Tínhamos nos abraçado, a puxei para cima de mim e transamos naquela lentidão que ela pedia que ainda me enlouqueceria - e talvez esse fosse o plano dela.

Jennie estava linda naquele biquíni, mas sabe quem ficaria ainda mais linda? Mo YunJi. A visão dela usando aquela peça quase me fez ter uma ereção ali mesmo. Oh meu deus, eu precisava ligar para ela. Ou não. Era melhor não, eu iria gozar se escutasse a risada sacana dela ou alguma das coisas explícitas que ela falava.

“Desculpe, Jennie-yah… Mas você não pode esperar pela assistente?” perguntei, já recuperado de qualquer coisa.

“Por quê? Tem algo errado?” ela perguntou olhando por cima do ombro, se inclinando um pouco mais, sua bunda quase tocando meu corpo. Para evitar o contato, eu dei um passo para trás, me enrosquei na cadeira e caí. Foi somente no chão que notei que todos da produção estavam nos olhando. Claro, a visão da cantora curvada daquele jeito devia ser ótima no ângulo deles também. O meu era muito nítido já que meu campo de visão estava na altura da vagina dela. Jennie se virou para me ajudar a levantar, tão próxima quanto poderia estar. “É constrangedor?” ela perguntou, me ajudando.

“Jennie-yah, as pessoas vão entender errado sobre nós” eu disse com as mãos sujas por causa da areia que grudou no creme.

Minhas palavras surtiram efeito. Ela pegou o roupão do chão e vestiu. “Desculpa, sunbae, eu somente não queria manchar a minha pele…”. Dito isso, ela deu um sorriso de lado, como que constrangida e se afastou, voltando para a produção.

Okay, eu podia considerar a garota minha irmã, mas ainda era um homem que podia reagir a um corpo vestindo algo sexy assim. Deus, esse pensamento era nojento. Bati minhas mãos na calça para tirar a areia e fiquei bravo. Estava tendo pensamentos estranhos com minha amiga mesmo que por breves segundos. Para consertar o estrago da areia. iriam demorar um pouco mais para me re-arrumarem e quanto mais tempo eu ficava ali, mais longe eu estava de Mo YunJi.

Durante as fotos, Jennie usou saídas de praia para esconder um pouco o corpo. Ainda bem. os homens a olhavam com desejo e me olhavam como se estivessem com inveja. Bem, se isso tivesse acontecido com YunJi, eu certamente estaria espumando de ciúmes. Ninguém mais tinha o direito de olhar o corpo dela. Por enquanto e por quanto tempo eu pudesse resguardá-la dos olhares, ninguém olharia o que era meu.

Com esse pensamento, foi fácil trabalhar nas fotos. No entanto, comecei a ficar irritado com a forma como os olhares estavam e passei a ser mais protetor. Com a nossa cumplicidade, foi fácil ela entender o que eu estava fazendo e aceitar isso tão passivamente. Eu podia não ser o namorado - e não tinha interesse, mas não precisavam olhar como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne. Acho que com meus olhares, eles se tocaram do que estavam fazendo e pararam antes que fossem despedidos. Ainda iria fazer uma reclamação sobre isso.


	36. 2. Lights, Camera, Action

**[Jennie]**

Após o ensaio da praia -  _that was just a bad idea_  fazer isso a noite, eu sabia que a equipe se reuniria no restaurante do hotel para o jantar. Eu quis tirar o biquíni e trocar por minhas roupas, mas não consegui. A forma como G-Dragon- _sunbaenim_  me olhou me enchia de desejo. Foi como se ele, finalmente, tivesse me visto como uma mulher. A ideia me deixava sem fôlego. Em vez de devolver as duas peças para higienização, eu puxei a calcinha mais para cima, para que entrasse ainda mais em mim.

Eu estava ficando extremamente excitada e quando sai do quarto, usando uma saia curta rodada e uma camisa de amarrar  que escondia os aros do biquíni, ainda quis mostrar um pouco mais do meu corpo para aqueles pobres homens que não iriam desfrutar do paraíso. Por si só o pensamento me divertia. Adorava ser olhada e desejada era o que uma mulher na minha posição sempre deveria esperar.  _That’s all_.

O restaurante era tão comum como qualquer outra parte do hotel, sem decoração ostensiva ou temática. Meu olhar foi atraído para a figura imensa sentada numa mesa próxima a janela. Naquele ambiente creme sem vida, DooJoon chamava ainda mais a atenção. Estava sozinho, sem o blazer e sem a gravata ridícula que usava mais cedo. A camisa estava com os botões abertos e ele estava trabalhando em alguma coisa. Chequei o horário no imenso relógio do lugar, precisava tirá-lo do celular antes que ele visse a notificação da notícia e estragasse meu plano.

As mulheres sozinhas, talvez turistas ou frequentadoras do restaurante, olhavam para o agente de G-Dragon com olhares cobiçosos. Vadias.  _In that annoying attitude_ , DooJoon parecia sequer notar que era alvo de tantos olhares.

Caminhei até a mesa dele, batendo o salto com suavidade no chão limpo, rebolando apenas o necessário. Não esperei permissão, apenas puxei a cadeira da ponta, onde ele poderia ver as minhas pernas e sentei. Devia ser porque estava excitada, mas fiquei molhada quando ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou com rudeza. Ele quase nunca olhava na minha direção, me tratava como se eu fosse uma qualquer, agora que era alvo de sua atenção, sentia certa alegria por isso.

“Dá o fora da minha mesa porque não quero perder o apetite” ele murmurou, ainda me encarando.

“Eu não desperto a sua fome?” perguntei, abaixando o tom de voz, atrevida.

Ele deu aquele sorriso misterioso. Movi as pernas, deixando que meus joelhos tocassem a perna dele. Num movimento, ele moveu a mão e agarrou a minha coxa. _Oh my..._ Sua mão grande apertou e eu evitei gemer, instantaneamente deliciada pelo contato.

“Ora ora, você quer dar?” a outra mão dele ergueu os óculos, deixando o acessório nos cabelos negros. “Vai arrumar companhia fácil. Estava agora mesmo ouvindo como você estava deliciosa com o biquíni branco, aqueles caras não paravam de falar sobre isso…”.

“Você perdeu”.

“Será que perdi?”.

 _Oh, crap._  Como eu odiava aqueles jogos. Somente porque eu sabia que não poderia ganhar dele. A dúvida que ele me causava me dava ainda mais tesão. Ele moveu os dedos, acariciando minha pele. Tentei não demonstrar minha imensa vontade de enfiar aquela mão entre minhas pernas.

“Então, você estava me olhando… É um comportamento bem nojento, DooJoon-sshi”.

“Está molhada?”.

 _For sure_. Quando ele perguntava isso, eu tinha vontade de ir para cima dele e cavalgá-lo. Aí sim ele saberia o quanto molhada eu ficava - muito embora ele já soubesse disso. Havia algo de muito errado comigo. Facilmente perdia o foco quando ele estava muito perto. O problema era estar excitada, sou uma pessoa que precisa se satisfazer antes de continuar, mas nem mesmo pensava em arruinar minha vingança.

“DooJoon-sshi… Você é muito irritante… Tire sua mão da minha perna e pare de trabalhar.  _Sunbaenim_  vai estar aqui daqui a pouco e não acho que ele vai gostar de ver seu comportamento nojento”.

Ele retirou a mão muito rápido. Quase protestei. Eu achei que ele me desafiaria. “Você está usando o biquíni? Eu recebi o recado que você deveria devolvê-lo”.

“ _Maybe…_  Você quer mesmo saber?”.

“Não, eu sei que está usando porque é uma puta louca. E trate de falar o coreano correto comigo” respondeu e desviou o olhar, voltando a pôr os óculos.

Isso mesmo, eu era uma puta louca. Qualquer outro homem que tivesse essa audácia de falar assim comigo enfrentaria graves consequências. Com a voz grave do agente, eu apenas queria lhe dar um boquete. Talvez eu desse. A ideia de ter aquele pau grosso dentro da minha boca me fez salivar.  _See?_  Algo de muito errado acontecia comigo.

Me sentei direito e ele tratou de fechar as pastas que estava observando. Ele pegou o celular da mesa e toquei em sua mão, fazendo com que ele abaixasse o aparelho. “DooJoon-sshi, vamos falar sobre Mo YunJi e a maneira que me enganou para afastar o  _sunbaenim_  dela… Eu acho que mereço uma explicação, não é? Desde Jeju, eu esperei que fosse falar comigo, mas eu sei que devo causar grande efeito em você e por isso não foi me encontrar…”.

Ele afastou a mão, apanhou um lenço e tirou os óculos para limpar as lentes. “Grande efeito…” ele repetiu minhas palavras e riu debochado. Voltou a colocar os óculos e me encarou seriamente, agora sem mais sorrir. “Você se acha divertida?”.

“Você me mandou entregar as camisas dele porque sabia que ela ia estar lá… Quis me usar para impedir o encontro”.

“Não para impedir, mas o que eu tinha em mente foi facilmente ignorado” então, ele respondeu, dessa vez, apenas falando diretamente. “Mas você tem razão numa coisa, eu apenas aproveitei uma oportunidade…”.

Ali estava a confissão que eu queria ouvir. A fúria que eu estava reprimindo quase saltou pela minha boca e extinguiu meu fogo erótico. Apenas limpei a garganta e fez um esforço monstro para esconder meus sentimentos. Tudo bem, DooJoon-shii, eu também sei aproveitar oportunidades.

“Então… Então está falando que realmente fez isso?”.

“Sim, mas não da maneira que está pensando. Escute Jennie, vamos deixar as coisas claras, está bem? Você está gastando muita energia em algo que não pode ganhar, deveria se concentrar em seu grupo e fazê-lo ter sucesso” ele me disse, ainda com a pachorra de me dar uma lição de como eu deveria resolver as coisas.

Muito embora eu pudesse concordar com ele, me perguntei se uma pessoa que se supunha tão esperta como ele não notou que eu estava cercada de imbecis. Do que adiantava fazer o esforço sozinha e carregar mais três comigo? Me lançar como a estrela da empresa me daria o poder necessário para que o grupo decolasse, além, é claro, do topo ser o meu lugar.

“Então, agora isso… Depois de me usar no seu planinho ainda acha que pode palpitar em como eu devo seguir com a minha vida?”.

DooJoon me encarou, acho que um pouco surpreso. Aquela seriedade vinda dele estava me matando. Parecia um veneno corroendo minha base para me fazer desmoronar. Eu preferia quando ele era um bastardo desalmado. Esse outro DooJoon não me interessava pois logo entendi que não poderia vencê-lo, ainda que pensasse que poderia surpreendê-lo.

“Você é mesmo uma puta louca” ele murmurou. “Novamente você tem razão.  Eu realmente gostaria que você parasse de insistir numa situação que não vai acontecer…”.

“Então, você deve saber bem o que eu quero” disse.

“Claro que sim” ele abriu a pasta e virou o conteúdo na minha direção. Aqueles números não eram sobre G-Dragon- _sunbaenim_ , eram sobre o BLACKPINK. A surpresa misturou-se com a raiva. O que ele estava fazendo com aqueles papéis vergonhosos? “Isso que quero dizer quando falo que está perdendo tempo… O Presidente Yang pediu que eu visse seu grupo e entendesse o que havia de tão errado nos seus números. Parece que ele não confia muito no agente que designou para vocês…”.

A contra-gosto, eu vi o material que ele estava analisando. Números e dados levantados. Tínhamos uma boa renda, mas não muita fama na Coreia do Sul. Nosso maior público ficava fora do país e não costumava a contar como uma boa fonte de renda na agência. No entanto, de quem era a culpa se não tínhamos divulgação ou músicas? Se estávamos cantando as mesmas  _fucking_  músicas por anos?

Fechei a pasta, subitamente irritada.  _It’s none of your damned business._  “O que é isso? Não é falta de ética da sua parte?”.

DooJoon sorriu e tive vontade de estapeá-lo com força suficiente para que sangrasse. Ele puxou a pasta e riu um pouco. “Nem um pouco, eu sigo ordens afinal”.

Ele não seguia ordens de ninguém. Quis cuspir isso na cara dele, mas não houve tempo. Dois fotógrafos chegaram. Logo  _sunbaenim_  chegou com a assistente Sari.  _Great._  Os demais chegaram todos juntos, ocupando assim toda a mesa. Eu tentei controlar minha raiva e quando G-Dragon sentou-se na cadeira próxima e sorriu para mim, apenas o encarei como alguém maldito que escolheu uma mulher sem qualquer qualificação para ocupar uma posição tão importante.

“Você está aborrecida?” ele murmurou, aproximando o rosto.

Não é óbvio o motivo? “Acho que estou cansada” respondi e ele deu um tapinha carinhoso na minha mão.

“Apenas jante e depois vá descansar” disse. Ele olhou para o agente. “Onde está meu celular?”. DooJoon colocou o aparelho na mesa e empurrou na direção dele. “Ah, está sem bateria…” G-Dragon fez uma voz queixosa.

“Ora, guarde isso e vamos conversar” o fotógrafo sul-coreano disse. “Aliás, por que todos não desligamos os celulares? Não é irritante quando as pessoas estão juntas e ficam encarando uma tela?”.

Sari e o fotógrafo indonésio concordaram. DooJoon desligou o telefone na frente de todos e colocou no bolso. Eu não estava com o meu, então, não tive que participar daquele idiotice. Muito embora ela me fosse extremamente conveniente.

Eu os observei sem participar. Era como se eu não estivesse ali. Depois de algum tempo, parecia que realmente não estava. A comida não tinha gosto de nada, a conversa deles era boba. Minha mente estava focada na minha raiva e nos números vergonhosos do meu grupo. Quantas coisas mais eu podia suportar? Aqueles números seriam minha ruína, assim como a voz séria de DooJoon falando sobre eles.

_Não suportaria ser um fracasso._

Por um breve instante, senti vergonha do que estava fazendo. _Really. Shame on me._  Consultei o relógio na parede e sabia que era tarde demais. A raiva renovou minha vingança quando encarei DooJoon e ele estava conversando com Sari, prestando muito atenção no que a auxiliar indonésia falava. Olhei para  _sunbaenim_  e senti o coração partido, eu e ele combinávamos tanto, tínhamos tudo para dar certo. No entanto, ele preferiu manter sua posição distante e não me ver como uma mulher, ainda me descartar como se eu nunca tivesse sido uma opção.

Eu criei a mim e  _sunbae_  como o casal da nação. Isso me dava o direito de destruir também. Eles simplesmente não deviam ter feito isso comigo.

Empurrei a cadeira com força para trás e todos da mesa me olharam.  _Jennie, just put a smile on your face._  “Vamos para algum lugar?” perguntei.

“Temos que fotografar amanhã cedo” um deles respondeu, não conseguia ver quem era porque meus olhos apenas enxergavam o vermelho do ódio.

“Achei que estava cansada” ouviu a voz de JiYong. Soava preocupada, ao final, apesar da minha intensa raiva, ele era uma boa pessoa, mas nem isso o ajudaria agora.

“Eu mudei de ideia” respondi.

Ao final, o grupo concordou. Eu sei porque  _sunbae_  concordou, ele estava atuando como um irmão mais velho preocupado em proteger sua irmã dos olhares indecentes dos homens da produção.  _And guess what? I am fine with that._  Eu nunca precisei de um homem para me proteger, mas não recusaria que as pessoas entendessem o que quisessem daquela proteção. Eram algumas horas em alguma boate e nada mais do que isso. Por mim estava perfeito, quando fosse manhã, não haveria mais nada que pudesse ser feito em relação a matéria online.


	37. O que é o amor?

**[DooJoon]**

Não costumo ser empático. Na minha profissão, quanto mais compaixão, menos eu posso atuar de maneira enérgica quando necessário - ou seja, quase sempre. Minha personalidade fria era uma marca. De alguma forma, as pequenas achavam isso atraente, não tinha o que reclamar. Tinha minhas manias e minha maneira de fazer sexo, nenhuma delas contestou minha ação.

Entre essas mulheres, estava aquela ali, a cantora do BLACKPINK, Kim Jennie. Não gostava dela quando fingia ser uma boa moça, sempre pensei que alguém veria sua falsidade, mas todos pareciam seduzidos por sua figura fofa. Jennie possuía conceitos estranhos e eu tentava não pensar muito sobre isso. A ideia dela de usar JiYong era tão absurda como ridícula. Uma grande manipuladora com ideias imbecis.

A princípio, eu acreditei que ela poderia afastar JiYong de YunJi-sshi, mesmo sabendo como o cantor se sentia em relação a pequena. Eu nunca permiti que ele namorasse alguém que não tivesse uma ficha limpa, com bons pais, boa família, sem interesses maiores na fortuna dele. Era uma ordem direta dos pais deles que se preocupavam demais com o dinheiro e a aparência. Eu pensei por muito tempo que essa preocupação também ocorria a JiYong. Na verdade, lhe sucedia também, por isso que ele manteve-se afastado de Mo YunJi, ele tinha medo que eu descobrisse e o impedisse, que alguém notasse seu olhar interessado numa pessoa que trabalhava nos bastidores, que não tinha o mesmo brilho das outras pequenas com quem ele namorou.

Mas então, ele me contou da gravidez e eu me preocupei com sua carreira. Era parte das minhas funções. Eu não sabia nada sobre a maquiadora e ela estava grávida. Como eu deveria ficar? Não era meu trabalho? Onde estava meu orgulho? A firmeza de JiYong em relação a pequena me surpreendia. Nunca notara aquele tom ou aquela postura em nenhum dos outros relacionamentos. Foi quando eu soube que eu não poderia impedi-lo. Ter enviado Jennie como forma de fazer JiYong acordar para a decisão que estava tomando apenas o fez ter mais certeza.

Agora eu conhecia Mo YunJi. Não pessoalmente, mas sabia de toda a sua história. Não havia nada demais sobre ela, além de ser fruto de um caso da mãe dela como Senador Jang. O que houve com o relacionamento deles, eu não consegui descobrir. A mãe dela morava numa clínica em Busan, juntamente com a tia, aquela que cuidou de YunJi em sua infância e adolescência. Tudo o que sabia era que a pequena era esforçada e não gostava de coisas que eram tidas como femininas. Eu queria que JiYong tivesse lido o relatório também, mas ele negava dizendo que iria desvendar a noiva e que não queria saber nada por fora. Um idiota apaixonado.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu em Jeju, não havia muito mais o que fazer a não ser dar o suporte necessário. Ele não me despediu e eu não o queria perto de Jennie pois sabia que ela deveria estar armando algo com a maluca da Dami. Claro, eu suspeitava e como estava ocupado com os projetos em relação ao BLACKPINK, talvez eu tenha me distraído do que estava sendo apresentado na TV nesse exato momento.

O casal da nação sul-coreana JiYong e Jennie estavam nos programas de fofocas da manhã. Não somente na rede de TV coreana, mas na rede mundial. A internet espalhava as informações com muita rapidez e eu me culpava por não estar prestando atenção. Parte do meu trabalho era cuidar que a imagem de JiYong não fosse maculada nas redes sociais e nas mídias. Falhei e me culpava.

Na noite anterior, quando fomos a boate, eu relaxei um pouco. Jennie não parecia uma ameaça. Ela brincava com os sonhos dos homens daquele recinto, mexendo seu corpo de forma lenta, insinuando-se de forma tão precisa no pensamentos deles. Eu não tinha o que falar mal disso, eu gostava daqueles jogos, eu gostava de observar e foi tudo o que eu fiz: a olhei dançar com todos os homens que tinham culhões para se aproximar. A segurança que emanava dos movimentos dela me seduzia, era exatamente o meu tipo de mulher, eu gostava daquelas que sabiam o que queriam. Sabia que ela estava com o biquíni branco e me peguei pensando nisso, um pouco animado demais. Algumas vezes, ela se insinuava em direção a JiYong e ele com sua postura de irmão mais velho, vigiava como uma águia, pronto para saltar em algum homem que não fosse respeitoso com ela. Não acreditava que ele não notasse a movimentação sedutora dela ou que não fervesse seu sangue a presença fascinante.

Jennie bebeu. Além da conta. Ela me olhava, seus olhos brilhantes. Não me aproximei, JiYong agiu como deveria: a ajudou a sair da boate e a levou para o quarto alugado no hotel. Eu os acompanhei por segurança. Ainda acreditava que ela podia puxar JiYong pela camisa e repetir a cena acontecida no Japão. Para minha surpresa, ela acenou e entrou. Terminou tudo bem.

Nesta manhã, nada estava bem. Fiz ligações para todos que importavam da YGE, como forma de ver que medidas estavam sendo tomadas para abafar o escândalo.  Eles não pareciam muito preocupados, mas soltariam uma nota falando que iriam averiguar as informações - o que nós faria ganhar tempo e depois outra nota dando um final a isso. O procedimento padrão. Para mim que sabia mais do que os advogados da YGE - que tratavam o caso com uma chance de retaliação judicial - me preocupava a condição da pequena, o que a família Kwon falaria e como as fãs reagiriam. Havia um grande grupo de admiradoras do casal da nação que diziam “antes G-Dragon com a Jennie do que com qualquer outra” (e o nome de Jennie poderia ser substituído por qualquer outra ex-namorada dele, o que naturalmente se converteria em discórdia).

Terminei de abotoar a minha camisa, ajeitei meus óculos e sai do quarto, andando rápido pelo corredor acarpetado e bati na porta do quarto de JiYong. Ele abriu e fez um sinal que já falaria comigo, ele estava no telefone. Entrei e fechei a porta, enquanto o via se afastar e ir para perto da janela.

“Eu já disse que você não precisa chorar, meu amor” o ouvi dizer com uma voz que me pareceu sofrida “eu vou cuidar disso… Você não lembra? Eu disse que vou cuidar de tudo, você precisa acreditar em mim, Mo YunJi” eu pude escutar a voz dela, mas não entendi o que ela dizia. “Você só precisa relaxar, querida. Eu vou cuidar de tudo, não se preocupe… Apenas cuide de si mesma e da nossa filha. Eu irei voltar assim que puder… É eu sei… Minha mãe vai te ajudar, apenas coma e fique tranquila… Não, você não está destruindo nada, é impossível que faça isso, meu amor”.

Tentei não prestar mais atenção na conversa. JiYong estava usando o roupão do hotel e mexia no cabelo o tempo todo, mostrando seu nervosismo. Quando ele desligou o telefone, jogou o celular na cama e me encarou. Surpreendentemente, ele não se mostrava ansioso como eu achei que o encontraria. Muito pelo contrário, ele parecia bastante seguro de si mesmo.

“Então, você já sabe?” falei e ele assentiu com a cabeça. “Me desculpe, eu não sei como isso foi acontecer”.

“Sabe, as vezes eu acho que eu não conseguir ficar com Mo YunJi. Todas as vezes que eu acho que estou próximo dela, acontece algo para ela se afastar de mim e se fechar. Eu não sei o que tanto a magoa ou porque ela acha que não vamos conseguir ficar juntos… Ela não é assim, algo aconteceu e ela não tem mais a mesma confiança”.

Eu não entendi porque ele me disse isso. Estava conjecturando sobre o relacionamento com a pequena e eu não tinha nada a falar sobre isso. Ele suspirou, chateado.

“Você já gostou tanto de alguém a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa por essa pessoa?” perguntou, me olhando seriamente.

“Não” respondi. Era verdade. Eu não era de me apaixonar, eu gostava de jogos e de olhar, as pequenas com quem eu saia gostavam desses casos e nós não compartilhávamos mais nada do que a cama.

“Você nunca gostou de alguém?” pergunto, cético.

“Talvez eu tenha gostado, mas isso não importa. O que a minha vida tem a ver com o que está acontecendo além do fato de eu não estar prestando atenção às mídias e isso acontecer?”.

“Porque eu achei que pudesse entender como eu me sinto”.

Lá estava o pedido de empatia. Eu não queria saber como ele se sentia. Isso não me ajudaria em nada. Eu sei que ele gostava daquela pequena e era tudo o que me bastava.

“Eu já fiz as ligações, a YGE vai lançar uma nota, talvez processar o site” expliquei, querendo ser mais prático do que sentimental. “Vamos cobrir isso, mas pode ser que demore um tempo para baixar a poeira, você sabe, você e Jennie-sshi estão em alta no momento, é assunto para muito tempo”.

“Coitada da Jennie-yah, não tem nada a ver com isso e parece que estamos destinados a sermos unidos pela mídia” ele comentou, olhando para o chão.

“Talvez ela não se importe com isso, talvez ela incentive” sugeri.

“Você fala isso porque a detesta. Mas a Jennie-yah não é assim… Eu a conheço desde que ela entrou na agência, eu a ajudei com tudo. Ela será um sucesso”.

Lá nas palavras dele estava a falsa Jennie, a que todos conheciam e adoravam. Justamente aquela que eu odiava. No entanto, eu ainda precisava investigar sobre como aquelas fotos foram parar no site. Tanto porque, as fotos da praia não podiam ter sido tiradas por ela, Jennie não havia chegado ainda na ilha. Outra pessoa fez o serviço e eu sentia que estava unida a Jennie.

Um clique soou na minha mente. A pessoa perfeita estava lá antes de Jennie. Kwon Dami.

“O que você vai fazer?” perguntei, escondendo a minha fúria. Se estivesse certo, eu tornaria a vida das duas um verdadeiro inferno.

“Bem, nosso voo só sai no final da tarde, então, acho que podemos terminar a sessão de fotos e depois ir embora. Mo YunJi está com a minha mãe e com Zion. T” ele respondeu. “Estarei com ela assim que for possível, mas eu não estou apavorado… Isso é tão estranho, eu sei que posso lidar com isso. Eu vou assumir Mo YunJi para o mundo porque quero que todos saibam como eu a amo”.

Eu o encarei, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Claro que não. Aquele ideia era ridícula e perigosa.

“Por que não pensamos em mandar a pequena para fora do país para que ela possa ter a criança em paz?” sugeri.

“Eu não quero ficar longe dela, eu não quero esconder ela” ele rebateu, bravo. “Você também acha que eu não posso cuidar dela? Que não sei fazer isso?”, perguntou.

“Você precisa pensar nas fãs… Elas podem ficar furiosas e fazer mal a pequena”.

“Minhas fãs me amam, elas jamais fariam mal a algo que eu amo também”.

Eu não estava tão certo disso, mas não insisti. JiYong tinha uma firmeza no olhar que me intrigava. Ele estava mesmo falando sério sobre a pequena? Aquilo era amor?

“Sabe o que é mais engraçado?” ele pegou o celular na cama e mostrou para mim as fotos dele com a pequena na praia “eu acho que nunca tirei uma foto com ela” murmurou e sorriu, olhando apaixonado “ela é tão linda”.

Meu deus! Eu precisava me manter sério pois entendi que JiYong havia perdido a cabeça. Isso era amor? A carreira dele podia ser destruída por causa desse escândalo e ele não estava preocupado. Parecia que estava no mundo da lua. O amor não podia deixar as pessoas idiotas, não mesmo.

“Você não está falando sério” falei.

JiYong me olhou, bastante sério. Naquele momento, novamente, eu tive certeza que ele sabia exatamente o que iria fazer. E mais uma vez, eu sabia que não havia como impedi-lo.

“Eu vou ficar com Mo YunJi de um jeito ou de outro. Se ninguém aprovar, eu não me importo. Eu já pedi perdão a minha família por isso e não há nada que possa me deter. Eu vou cuidar dela e da minha filha e não me importo com quem ficar no caminho” ele afirmou.

Meu deus, pensei, assombrado. Tirei os óculos e apertei os olhos, querendo afastar aquela imagem da minha cabeça. Quando o olhei novamente, não havia mudado nada. Nem teria porque isso acontecer.

“Está bem, Kwon JiYong, farei o que puder para ajudá-lo nisso”.

“Eu sei” ele tocou meu ombro e sorriu. “Não se preocupe, DooJoon-sshi, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Apenas cuide da parte burocrática e deixe o restante comigo. Ninguém vai tirar Mo YunJi de mim ou assustá-la, eu vou proteger a minha garota”.

Assim espero.


	38. Eu, do passado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pode ter erros.

**[Han SiRan]**

Olhei Mo YunJi, encolhida no sofá, usando uma coberta que comprei na França para meu filho. Ela estava distante e seu semblante preocupado. Senti compaixão, aquela garota não parecia bem e me preocupei com a minha netinha. Entendia que seria difícil me aproximar dela, o que aconteceu em Jeju criou uma separação quase intransponível e muitos feridos. Mo YunJi era a principal vítima, eu entendia isso perfeitamente, mas me sentia vítima também das palavras do meu marido e por isso, brigamos. JiYong não sabia sobre isso, ele estava preocupado demais cuidando da noiva para olhar para os lados.

Voltei ao andar de cima para limpar a sujeira na cozinha. Encontrei Zion. T lá, aparentemente, ele teve a mesma ideia. O encarei, pensando que tipo de amizade ele teria com Mo YunJi para passar a noite com ela. Meu filho era tão imaturo e ciumento, não podia acreditar que ele havia permitido isso (mesmo que eu suspeitasse que Mo YunJi não se curvaria aquelas exigências). Afastando as minhas dúvidas da cabeça, apanhei a vassoura e a pá, voltando a cozinha.

“Eu posso fazer isso” Zion. T disse, mostrando-se prestativo.

“Está tudo bem” respondi e me abaixei para limpar “você pode não acreditar, mas eu já trabalhei como garçonete” disse, dando um pequeno sorriso. Ele me encarou do alto, um pouco surpreso. Voltei a limpeza, pensando nesses dias do passado. Antes de ser quem eu era agora, eu tinha sido muitas coisas. Trabalhava para pagar a minha faculdade, aquela que eu nunca conclui por causa da gravidez de Dami.

Limpar cacos era uma especialidade, pensei. Parecia que minha vida inteira eu tinha feito isso e somente isso. Juntar os pedaços dos meus filhos, do meu marido, de mim mesma. Os meus nunca ficavam no lugar, mas me acostumei a fingir que estavam. Então, agora, não podia mais. Mo YunJi, de alguma maneira, me lembrava de quem eu tinha sido, uma mulher confiante e determinada. A atitude rebelde dela dizia muito para mim.

“Obrigado por vir, Sra. Han” Zion. T murmurou, ainda presente na cozinha. Assim que estava tudo limpo, eu fiquei de pé e o encarei. “Eu sei que está preocupada com YunJi”.

Apenas sorri e assenti. Ele sorriu, de maneira amigável. O amigo de Mo YunJi não ficou muito. Ele foi embora e fiquei de cuidar dela, já que a garota havia machucado os pés. Quando voltei para perto dela, pensando em lhe servir um chá, ela estava assistindo a TV e vendo sobre ela e meu filho na tela. Seu rosto estava pálido e sem esperar mais, eu desliguei o aparelho.

“Mo YunJi, você não precisa assistir isso” disse.

Ela me encarou, rancorosa e apertou a coberta contra seu corpo, se protegendo. Estava ressentida por tudo o que houve e por eu ter a esbofeteado antes. No entanto, ela precisava entender que nada das coisas que eu fiz foi por maldade ou por não gostar dela. Eu não gostava de mim mesma por fazer isso, mas ela não entenderia que precisava ser testada e que meu marido seria cruel.

“Isso deve te deixar feliz, não? Saber que estavam certos e que eu iria arruinar a carreira do seu filho” YunJi disse. Apesar do tom agressivo, ela não se mostrava assim. “Deve ser bom ter certeza das coisas…” murmurou.

“Não precisa assistir essas coisas. E isso não me deixa feliz, porque deixaria?” perguntei, sentando na outra ponta do sofá. O momento de nos acertarmos chegou.

“É óbvio que vocês não me aprovam…”.

Aquelas palavras e aquele tom me lembrou de mim mesma falando a mesma coisa para os pais de Young-Hwan. Eles não gostavam de mim e morreram me detestando. Uma mulher que não terminou a faculdade, que engravidou jovem, que não tinha planos bons. Eu fiz tudo o que eles pediram e mesmo assim, tive que ouvir da mãe dele que eu nunca seria adequada.

“Ah, Mo YunJi, não importa mais a nossa opinião. Meu filho já deixou claro de todas as maneiras possíveis que nada mais importa. Para ele, somente importa você e nada mais”.

Ela devia saber o que ele fez. Ter ficado de joelhos e pedir por Mo YunJi foi um ato extremo. O gesto significativo me fez compadecer por ele enquanto meu marido se enfurecia. Uma de nossas brigas naquele final de semana deu-se por causa disso. Ainda escutava a voz enfurecida me culpar pelo o que estava acontecendo.

“Você o mimou… é por isso que ele está nos desafiando… Um filho meu, de joelhos… Que ofensa… Ele esqueceu de quem é para pedir por aquela desclassificada… Eu não acredito. Isso é tudo sua culpa, que não cuidou dele”.

Fiquei envergonhada e triste por essas palavras. JiYong sempre foi um bom filho, ele abaixava a cabeça e seguia as ordens do pai. Seu ato de rebeldia assustava Young-Hwan, mas não a mim, eu já havia notado a forma como JiYong agia em relação aquela mulher. A forma como falava dela, o tom sonhador, a forma como a olhava, cheio de paixão. JiYong escondeu Mo YunJi, não queria dividi-la com mais ninguém, a queria só para si. Eu conhecia meu filho e sua imaturidade e não podia negar o que estava acontecendo. JiYong era apaixonado por Mo YunJi. Talvez apaixonado não fosse a palavra correta, ele era louco por ela. Essa loucura o faria abrir mão de tudo para estar com a garota, ele faria qualquer coisa, como se ajoelhar e pedir por clemência.

“Eu não queria que fosse dessa forma” a garota falou e me trouxe para o presente. YunJi abaixou os olhos, triste. “Eu sou amaldiçoada” murmurou. Eu não podia acreditar naquelas palavras, mas ela acreditava. Não havia qualquer tensão em sua voz, era apenas um sopro de uma verdade.

“Foi isso que meu marido te disse?” perguntei. Não importava quantas vezes eu perguntasse, Young-Hwan não entregaria o que ele disse a Mo YunJi.

“Ele disse apenas a verdade… Eu não sou adequada para seu filho, eu sei disso… Mas acho que não consigo mais ir embora, eu sou egoísta, eu quero ficar com ele”.

“Não há nada de egoísta no que está desejando. Meu filho é pai da criança que você está esperando, nada é mais importante do que os pais ficarem juntos para uma criança. Você sabe disso, você não teve seu pai perto, sabe que a falta da presença de uma das figuras, tanto de pai como de mãe, afeta profundamente a criança” respondi. Nunca a consideraria egoísta por querer o que queria.

Já fui chamada de egoísta também, pelo pai de Young-Hwan. Eu, jovem e apaixonada pelo veterano da faculdade, tudo o que eu queria era ficar com ele. Young-Hwan era minha vida, meu ar. Sempre foi um homem bom e decente, era dedicado e amoroso. Enfrentou os pais por mim, pelo bebê que esperávamos. 

A história de JiYong e YunJi era como foi a minha com Young-Hwan. Eu sabia que meu marido gostaria de Mo YunJi se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. Mas desde que JiYong conseguiu ter uma carreira de sucesso e tinha fama internacional, Young-Hwan tornou-se outro homem. Um que tinha orgulho do filho e queria preservá-lo de um mundo que queria pôr a mão em seu dinheiro merecido. Esse outro homem exigia nada mais do que a perfeição. Mo YunJi não era perfeita ou a mulher que meu marido imaginou que seria a perfeita para JiYong e nada o faria mudar de ideia.

“Mo YunJi, você precisa ser forte, está bem? Se quer mesmo ficar com meu filho, tem que ser mais forte. Você está grávida e precisa lutar pelo o que acredita que é o melhor. Eu não vou mais ficar no seu caminho, lamento que um dia tenha ficado, existem outros fatores que tornam essa relação tão boa”.

“Por que mudou de ideia?” ela perguntou, desconfiada.

“Pode não parecer, mas eu gosto de você, Mo YunJi” revelei. Pelo olhar dela, soube que não acreditou. Estava tudo bem, eu não tinha porque querer provar isso. Me levantei e passei a mão na saia. “Eu vou fazer um chá” comuniquei e me afastei para a cozinha.

Era um modo de dar tempo a mim mesma e a ela. As notícias na internet causariam muitos estragos, as pessoas julgariam, apontariam os dedos. O que mais odiava era a presença de Jennie-sshi nisso tudo. Aquela víbora podia estar por trás de todo esse escândalo. Eu não entendia o que meu filho via de bom naquela garota dissimulada. Não suportava a presença dela ou seu sorriso meigo e mentiroso. Pediria para DooJoon-sshi para investigar, ele era ótimo nesses casos.

Enquanto preparava o chá do modo tradicional, eu sorri triste. O que eu aprendi pelo homem que eu amava? Não faria Mo YunJi perder quem era por isso, ela não precisava repetir meus passos. Ela podia ser quem era e fazer meu filho feliz, era o que me importava.

Voltei a sala com a bandeja com chá e biscoitos. Mo YunJi ainda me olhava desconfiada, mas aceitou o chá. Ela era como JiYong disse, cautelosa em deixar alguém se aproximar. Ficamos em silêncio, ouvindo nossas respirações pesadas. YunJi secou uma lágrima e me encarou.

“Você não veio me recriminar, não é? Você veio cuidar de mim…”.

Eu sorri e assenti. “Você será minha filha em breve, Mo YunJi. Sei que começamos com o pé errado, como se diz, mas tudo mudou”.

“O que foi que JiYong-sshi fez?” ela perguntou, mas dava para sentir a tensão pronta para a resposta.

“O necessário” esclareci e ela secou mais lágrimas.

“Eu não quero que ele brigue com vocês… Os filhos devem sempre obedecer aos pais”.

“Ele não brigou, fique tranquila” me levantei para apanhar lenços para ela. A garota agradeceu, quase tímida. Ela era justamente como JiYong disse: fofa. “Tome seu chá e depois eu vou te ajudar a chegar no quarto, então você vai descansar e me prometer que não vai ligar a TV ou a internet. Não quero que fique estressada por essas coisas que estão dizendo, apenas cuide da bebê, está bem?”.

“Eu tenho algo a dizer” ela falou, assoando o nariz “o nome da bebê será YuRa”.

A encarei, estranhando a declaração. Achei que eles tinham concordado com YiKyung. YunJi me olhava determinada e eu assenti.

“Eu vou mudar algumas coisas do quarto dela” completou, usando da mesma coragem para terminar.

“Está bem, se precisa de ajuda, pode contar comigo” respondi de forma cordial.

“Você não vai ficar brava por mudar o que já foi feito?”.

“Não, claro que não. Se você não gosta, se JiYong não gosta, é justo que troquem, não?” repliquei, tomando um pouco do chá.

Não conversamos mais. Após o chá, eu levei a bandeja de volta à cozinha e ajudei Mo YunJi a ir para o quarto. Ela apontou o quarto do meu filho e eu concordei. Ele ficaria furioso por saber que ela se machucou e eu sorri, pensando na reação exagerada dele. Aquela garota tinha tantas cicatrizes, pensei em quantas mais ela aguentaria para ficar com meu filho. A olhei com carinho e fui embora.

O espírito de Mo YunJi realmente me lembrava o passado. Exatamente por isso, depois de entender tudo, eu tentaria reviver a Han SiRan que eu apaguei para agradar meus sogros. Quem sabe, eu poderia encontrar um pouco daquela felicidade que sentia quando tinha vinte e poucos anos.


	39. Realidade

**[JiYong]**

Com a testa colada no vidro da janela do quarto, olhava a tempestade que assolava Bali. Meu plano de voltar o quanto antes a minha Mo YunJi não deu certo. A mudança do tempo, o estado deplorável de Jennie e do fotógrafo atrasaram os trabalhos. Os dois tinham bebido demais na noite passada, uma atitude deplorável para duas pessoas que tinham costumes ótimos de trabalho.

Jennie não sabia nem onde estava quando chegou para o trabalho. Eu arriscaria dizer que ela ainda estava bêbada, mas nem poderia pensar nisso. Mesmo com ela reclamando de dor de cabeça e forçando seus sorrisos, não conseguia me preocupar com ela, tudo o que pensava era em Mo YunJi - e não que houvesse qualquer mudança desde que eu a conheci, passava mesmo boa parte do meu tempo pensando no que ela estaria fazendo ou no que eu queria estar fazendo com ela.

O tempo virou rapidamente e logo uma tempestade acabava com o trabalho e indicava mais um dia no lugar paradisíaco. Em outra ocasião, eu não me importaria de ficar mais um dia, o lugar era lindo, mas a minha constante preocupação em relação a Mo YunJi me deixava ansioso para voltar o quanto antes. Como não seria possível, eu fui para o quarto do hotel antes que despejasse meu ódio em alguém.

Parado ali, olhando a chuva pesada e a forma como as árvores eram açoitadas pelo vento, me sentia refém do clima. Isso existia? Fiz duas ligações para YunJi, ela dizia que estava bem e eu queria acreditar, mas era um homem que precisava ver para crer. Conversamos por vídeo e ela parecia cansada, disse que minha mãe a estava tratando bem. Bem, não poderia pedir a ela que continuasse com a vigilância na minha noiva, assim, pedi a meus amigos que fossem ficar com a minha garota. Ao menos, eu saberia que ela estaria protegida.

A campainha do quarto tocou e me afastei do vidro para atender o visitante. Era Jennie, ainda usando os óculos escuros e a roupa curta que ela vestia antes do ensaio. A deixei entrar e ela passou a mão no cabelo comprido, parecendo desajeitada. Colocou as mãos na frente do shorts bastante revelador e deu um sorriso de lado.

“Você já está sabendo,  _sunbaenim_? Sobre os boatos na internet?” ela perguntou, ficando um pouco corada.

“Sim, eu soube. Já falei com o DooJoon-sshi a respeito e ele vai tomar as providências cabíveis” respondi e indiquei a ela o sofá para que pudéssemos conversar.

“Sari me disse que a repercussão nos comentários é muito negativa em relação a Mo YunJi… Achei que devesse saber, afinal, eu me preocupo com a segurança dela”.

“Ela vai ficar bem” garanti tanto a ela como a mim mesmo. Já estava decidido a ter Mo YunJi somente para mim e, felizmente, minha obsessão me tornava implacável.

“Você não parece muito preocupado… Achei que estaria mais nervoso, no entanto, você está bem calmo. Queria ter esse sangue frio também” ela comentou, esfregando as mãos “não gosto quando ficam colocando nossas coisas na internet e…”.

“Nossas coisas?” a interrompi. “Que nossas coisas? Não há nada lá de verdadeiro, a não ser a parte que eu tenho um relacionamento com YunJi” disse, bastante sério.

“Claro” ela riu, sem jeito “claro, eu não quis dizer nada de errado, as pessoas entendem isso da maneira que querem, não é?”.

“Acho que sim, por isso que devemos corrigi-las”.

“Você acha que tem algo de errado em pensarem que nós dois temos um relacionamento romântico? Mesmo depois do que aconteceu entre nós no Japão?”.

Olhei para ela, pensando no que Jennie queria dizer com essas palavras. O que aconteceu no Japão foi um grande erro, mas ela parecia levar a sério. Só podia estar louca. Admitia que ela era uma mulher muito bonita e bastante sensual, mas era muito fácil para mim ignorá-la, ignorar qualquer outra mulher. Eu tinha tudo o que poderia querer com a minha preciosa YunJi, não haveria de buscar nada fora do corpo incrível dela.

Quis rir quando constatei isso. Antes, eu nem poderia pensar nisso, agora o pensamento me ocorria com tanta nitidez que me dava uma estranha segurança sobre estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Ah, estava com tanta saudade dela. Queria tê-la em meus braços e embalá-la, murmurando tudo o que eu queria fazer e escutando sua risada suave de concordância. Eu não conseguia mesmo parar de pensar nela e acabava sorrindo, como um bobo apaixonado, com minhas próprias lembranças e desejos.

“Você está me ouvindo?” Jennie falou mais alto e percebi que fazia algum tempo que ela estava falando alguma coisa. “Isso é sério? Você realmente gosta dela?”.

“Claro que sim, eu amo Mo YunJi” respondi, com simplicidade. A facilidade que as palavras vinham e expunham meus sentimentos, me deixava livre de uma forma que nunca fui antes. Eu nunca soube que o amor podia ser libertador. Agradeceria muito a Mo YunJi todos os dias da minha vida por ter me dado essa nova visão do mundo.

“Uma mulher que foi mandada embora por acusações de roubo? Que todos pensam ter um caso com Zion. T? Isso é mesmo sério? Quer dizer, você não vê onde está enfiando a sua carreira, sunbaenim? Tudo por uma mulher que não se compara ao seu status?”.

Jennie podia ser tomada como alguém da minha família. Suas palavras eram ecos das palavras do meu pai, das palavras da minha mãe, até mesmo das palavras antigas de DooJoon-sshi. As pessoas criavam expectativas sobre como você deveria levar a vida, eu sabia que havia muitas sobre como eu deveria levar a minha. Antes, eu me importava com essa opinião de fora e deixava que DooJoon-sshi soubesse das garotas que namorei, eu esperava aprovação dos meus pais. Isso não se aplicava a YunJi, eu a queria só para mim porque a amava muito para dividir com os demais e porque sabia que ninguém gostaria da atitude rebelde dela. Era complicado explicar o que eu sentia ou o que eu queria daquele relacionamento, ainda mais quando alguém atacava uma pessoa tão generosa como minha amada.

“Eu não dou a mínima para isso e você também não deveria se importar. Se ficar pensando no que os outros acham das coisas, nunca vai enfrentar as dificuldades do nosso ramo. Quando você tiver um namorado, Jennie-yah e gostar dele, espero que faça um esforço para que esse amor aconteça”.

Jennie ergueu os óculos e me encarou com os olhos vidrados. Eu não sabia quem era aquela mulher, eu nunca vi Jennie olhar daquela forma ou ter uma postura corporal tão agressiva. Ela ficou de pé e riu, extremamente divertida e sarcástica.

“ _That’s ridiculous! Don’t get sloppy!”_  ela arrumou os óculos “essa era uma chance única,  _sunbaenim_  de você perceber o seu erro, mas…  _Whatever_ ” disse e caminhou para a porta do quarto. Eu permaneci sentado, olhando descrente sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu só olhei para a porta quando ouvi um grito de Jennie e vi que ela esbarrou em DooJoon-sshi no corredor. Me levantei para olhar e a garota foi embora com rapidez e meu agente olhou para mim e sorriu, me empurrando de volta ao quarto e fechando a porta.

“O que aconteceu?” perguntei.

“Nada demais, ela se assusta fácil” replicou e eu notei que ele estava com o celular de Jennie nas mãos. Eu sabia porque eu lhe dei aquela capa de proteção.

“Você pegou o celular dela?”.

“Eu vou devolver, eu só quero confirmar uma coisa” respondeu, mexendo no aparelho. Nem quis saber como ele sabia a senha já que estava impressionado que ele pudesse furtar coisas. As lentes dos óculos dele refletiam as imagens que acessava.

Por breves segundos, eu quis entender que porra estava acontecendo, então, meu lado protetor falou mais alto e bati na mão dele, fazendo com que o celular caísse no chão. Encarei bravo e ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“O que acha que está fazendo?” perguntei, furioso.

“Meu trabalho”.

“Seu trabalho não é roubar celular…”.

“Não, não é, mas se você quer minha ajuda, devia me deixar ver o que eu quero” ele respondeu e apontou para baixo. Olhei para a tela do celular caído entre nós dois e a foto registrada me fez abaixar e pegar o aparelho. Passei as fotos, eram minhas e de Mo YunJi na praia, saindo do hotel, no aeroporto de Jeju. Aquelas fotos pareciam com as que estavam no site, aliás, pareciam ser as mesmas. DooJoon tirou o celular das minhas mãos. “Eu disse que estou fazendo meu trabalho”.

“O que isso significa? Por que ela tem essas fotos?”.

“Porque sua irmã deve ter mandado para ela ou ela mesmo tirou. Você se lembra, ela estava em Jeju naquele final de semana”.

“Não” disse. Claro que não. Por que Jennie faria isso? Quer dizer, que sentido teria ela fazer isso e por em risco nossas carreiras? Ela não podia ser tão louca assim…

“Ela é uma garota problemática, eu vou cuidar disso” ele respondeu, sem parecer surpreso ou chocado, apenas pegou seu próprio celular e começou a transferir os arquivos.

Enquanto isso, eu estava tentando entender o que acontecia. Jennie não podia querer prejudicar Mo YunJi, ela mesma disse que gostava dela e a achava fofa. Então, pensei no Japão e das lembranças fragmentadas que tinha do evento daquela noite. Eu meio que fiz sexo com Jennie, mas não porque eu queria e sim porque ela me estimulou a isso. Naquele fim de semana, eu e YunJi tínhamos brigado, eu nem consigo me lembrar porque e isso fez com que eu bebesse aquele delicioso saquê. De qualquer forma, meu corpo só queria do de YunJi e acho que foi isso que me fez acordar para o que estava acontecendo no quarto.

Ainda assim, eu não podia acreditar. Jennie era uma das minhas _hoobaes_  favoritas, eu a ajudei a melhorar o rap, expliquei sobre dança, gravei uma música com ela porque sabia do seu talento. Quando coloquei meus olhos nela pela primeira vez e a vi treinando com os demais, eu sabia que ela tinha potencial, que seria uma grande estrela no mundo do entretenimento. Não podia ser que ela estava enxergando meu relacionamento profissional com ela de outra forma, no entanto, como eu poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo?

“Você está pálido, por que não senta?” DooJoon sugeriu e eu fiz exatamente isso. Ele sorriu, ainda de pé. “Não se preocupe, JiYong-sshi, eu vou cuidar de tudo”.

“Eu não estou conseguindo entender o que está acontecendo”.

“Eu sei” ele respondeu, olhando o celular de Jennie, sem parecer incomodado “eu sei que você tem suas coisas para fazer e eu tenho as minhas. Eu disse que vou te ajudar e você não deve se preocupar demais com isso” ele ergueu os olhos da tela e me encarou. “Eu vou devolver o celular a ela antes que ela dê falta, mas antes, vou fazer uma ligação aqui. Apenas descanse e peça algo para comer, você está muito pálido mesmo” recomendou e saiu do quarto, fazendo a ligação do aparelho de Jennie.

Assim que fiquei sozinho, passei a mão no cabelo diversas vezes, como se isso pudesse ajudar meu cérebro a funcionar. Meu deus, ou eu era muito burro ou muito ingênuo. De qualquer forma, me recusei a acreditar porque não via qualquer sentido nisso.


	40. Is this the end?

**[Jennie]**

_Fucking hangover._

Minha cabeça estava girando e não de uma forma boa - mesmo que eu pudesse duvidar que existisse algo de bom sobre isso. Quer dizer, eu bebi porque estava furiosa, ainda estou furiosa e então eu percebo que G-Dragon- _sunbaenim_  é um idiota. Quer dizer, ele é famoso e genial, mas um completo tapado. Eu nunca esperei ouvir coisas piegas da boca dele, extremamente cafona… Me fez pensar que porra eu queria com esse homem? Quer dizer, se ele falasse mais um pouco toda aquela bobagem sentimentaloide, eu vomitaria nos pés dele. Talvez essa fosse sua intenção.

Andei de um lado para o outro no quarto, sentei, levantei e toda essa agitação me fez ficar enjoada. Corri para o banheiro e lavei o rosto, tentando me acalmar. Me olhar no espelho não me deixava melhor. Não porque a minha cara estivesse detonada por causa da ressaca, mas porque eu estava corada, estranhamente corada e sabia o motivo.

Depois de sair do quarto do  _sunbaenim_ , esbarrei com DooJoon no corredor. Foi tão estranho ele me abraçar para que eu não caísse. Naqueles segundos, eu esqueci de tudo. F _uck you, DooJoon… or rather, fuck me_.

Joguei mais água no rosto, sentindo aquele incômodo calor se espalhar pelo meu corpo. Claro que toda aquela agitação cobrou seu preço e acabei despejando o que tinha no estômago ali mesmo na pia, aquele suco verde horrível que Sari disse que era bom para ressaca.  _That bitch_  devia estar tentando me envenenar pois além de amargo, eu não senti qualquer melhora com aquela porcaria.

Sentei na beirada da banheira, profundamente irritada. Tudo estava errado, como o mundo não podia perceber? Tentei pensar se estava deixando algo importante passar, devia ter deixado. Eu deveria ficar com G-Dragon, mas agora eu sentia certo alívio por não estar com ele, extremamente contraditório. Nunca pensei que ele seria patético quando apaixonado. Precisava reconsiderar meu plano e mudar meu foco, Mo YunJi não seria mais um problema, eu ganharia mais fama e era tudo o que me importava.  _Oh god_ , não deveria ter bebido tanto na noite passada. Batidas na porta do quarto me despertaram, eu me levantei e fui atender.

Para meu horror, era DooJoon. Eu já o tinha visto de manhã e ainda assim, ele parecia mais intenso sem usar uma de suas gravatas ridículas, com os primeiros botões da camisa social abertos. Aquela pouca visão da pele fazia meu sangue ferver. Lembrei instantaneamente do encontrão no corredor e senti o rosto esquentar.  _What’s wrong with me?_

“Você está bem? Parece com febre” ele perguntou, ainda parado na porta. Sua voz não tinha qualquer tom de preocupação, mas também não soava falsa. Eu não o convidaria a entrar. Ele que sumisse.

“O que você quer?” resmunguei, segurando a porta com as duas mãos.

“Devolver isso” ele me mostrou meu celular “você deixou cair no corredor” sorriu, de maneira maliciosa. Eu peguei o aparelho da mão dele com mais força do que necessário e escutei a risada grave dele. “Sabe, sua conta vai vir alta, eu fiz uma ligação muito especial para um dos seus contatos” comentou, com casualidade.

Todo o calor que sentia foi levado do meu corpo. _Oh, crap._  Um frio gelou a minha espinha e acho que estremeci. Ergui os olhos para fitar o rosto bonito, percebendo que estava numa enrascada.

“Você não vai me convidar para entrar ou quer que eu fale aqui no corredor?” perguntou, com sutileza, a ameaça veio camuflada nas palavras comuns.

Dei dois passos para trás e deixei que ele entrasse, sentindo que não tinha opções. A porta foi fechada e o espaço ficou pequeno e sufocante com a presença dele. DooJoon olhou em volta, aqueles olhos afiados analisavam a bagunça que meu quarto se encontrava e ele sorriu.

“Ora ora, sua pequena malandra… Você não pode ser descuidada em seus planos mirabolantes… Sua arrogância será sua perdição”.

“O que você quer?”.

“Eu liguei para seu amiguinho no site, sujeito agradável… Ele deveria esperar a pessoa que ligou falar, no entanto, ele comentou como estava um sucesso sua ideia sobre G-Dragon. Foi até mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria, ele me contou tudo e depois disso eu o ameacei. Ele disse que era tarde demais porque já havia postado as fotos suas de biquíni com JiYong-sshi na praia. Ou seja, você pediu para que ele enviasse mais informação”.

Não respondi. Minha cabeça girava e não me sentia nada bem. Eu não poderia enfrentá-lo naquele estado e eu acho que ele sabia disso. Se aproveitar de fraquezas era o que homens como aquele agente faziam.

“Eu te avisei, não foi?” DooJoon disse, cruzando os braços, me olhando como se eu fosse uma criança levada. “Você não aprende, Jennie-sshi? Eu preciso desenhar?”.

“ _Get out!_ ” gritei e sentei na cama, já enjoada novamente. Isso, claro não o abalou. Nada parecia abalá-lo, como eu o odiava.

“Ah, Jennie-sshi, você não faz ideia do que desencadeou e se acha que isso vai te ajudar, está enganada. Devia ter concentrado sua energia em fazer seu grupo ter sucesso e não ficar com essa idiotice. Por isso que os números são tão baixos, você não se esforça e não incentiva as demais… Eu não sei ainda como o Presidente Yang não terminou com seu grupo”.

Não conseguia mais ouvir. Tapei os ouvidos, com tanto ódio que jurei matar aquele homem. Ele abaixou na minha frente, sorrindo e tocou meu queixo para que eu erguesse a cabeça e nossos olhos se encontrassem. Lentamente, abaixei as mãos e o encarei cheia de raiva infantil. Sabia que ele estava certo e não conseguia suportar a ideia dele ser a pessoa que me falasse sobre o que eu já sabia.

“O grupo não é um sucesso porque você não é uma boa pessoa” ele afirmou com a voz bem calma “fique longe de JiYong-sshi e da pequena dele, esse é meu último aviso”. DooJoon ficou de pé e me encarou lá do alto. “Você será notificada no processo que vou mover, assim como seu amiguinho, quem sabe assim você me leve a sério. Será fascinante ouvir o que todos da YGE vão falar sobre o caso e suas mentiras...”.

DooJoon se afastou, indo em direção a porta. Ele parou e me olhou. “Tome mais água e peça o número quinze do cardápio, você vai se sentir melhor… Trate de devolver o biquíni branco, mesmo que ele tenha sido feito para você” disse, bastante sério. Eu o olhei, ainda cheia de raiva. “Eu prefiro você do outro jeito” murmurou a última frase e saiu do quarto.

Sozinha, nunca me senti tão devastada. Cobri o rosto e chorei. Odiava que ele soubesse dos números e que soubesse de tudo mais. Quanto ao restante, eu não dava a mínima.


	41. Para o mundo saber

**[JiYong]**

Entrei no apartamento e apenas escutei os gritos horrorizados de alguma personagem num filme. Deixei a mala perto da porta, tirei os sapatos o mais rápido que consegui e fui até a sala. A única luz que iluminava o ambiente escuro era a que vinha da TV imensa que pendurava na parede, ocupava um espaço generoso. Na tela, uma mulher jovem corria desesperadamente por uma mata escura, perseguida de perto por Jason. Me aproximei do sofá e Mo YunJi estava encolhida num canto, enrolada numa coberta, adormecida. Sem maquiagem, ela era uma mulher com expressão meiga, que tinha um ar angelical ao seu redor. No chão, perto dela, estava uma bacia de pipoca, um pote com resquícios de maionese e uma garrafa de suco vazia.

Com cuidado, me aproximei, afastei aquelas coisas do chão e ajoelhei ali. Meu coração batia descompassado diante da presença dela. Sorri de forma boba, olhando apaixonado para ela. Ali, deitada, estava a minha família. A mulher que amava mais que a minha própria vida e a bebê que seria a criança mais amada desse mundo. Suspirei, aquela sensação quente me preenchendo com facilidade. Respire fundo, deliciado com o tênue perfume de baunilha que vinha das roupas que ela vestia.

Soprei com suavidade no rosto dela. Mo YunJi franziu o cenho e abriu os olhos lentamente. Ela sorriu assim que me reconheceu. Murmurei um oi e ela fez o mesmo. “O que eu te disse sobre não dormir na frente da TV vendo filmes de terror?” perguntei baixinho “nossa filha vai nascer apavorada”.

“Pelo contrário, ela não terá medo de nada” ela respondeu e coçou os olhos. “Quando você chegou? Fico com tanto sono que durmo profundamente” disse, como se desculpando por não estar acordada para me receber.

“Ah, Mo YunJi” toquei o rosto dela, ainda a adorando. “Eu cheguei justo agora, não se preocupe” murmurei e a beijei. Deveria ter sido um beijo de boas vindas, mas nunca era somente isso quando se tratava de nós dois. A forma apaixonada como ela correspondeu, o toque da mão quente no meu corpo, o gemido suave, foram tudo o que bastou para que o beijo tomasse outra proporção e no instante seguinte, eu estava brigando com a coberta e querendo desnudar YunJi no processo.

Tudo estava indo bem, até que puxei a calcinha e notei os pés machucados. Parei com o que estava fazendo - inconscientemente eu joguei a pequena peça de renda para trás, e a encarei preocupado. Sem falar nada, eu examinei um dos pés dela e notei a pele ainda vermelha e pequenas cicatrizes em processo de cura. A olhei novamente e um grito feminino explodiu na sala com o nosso silêncio, vindo do filme que ainda passava.

“Você se machucou quando?” perguntei.

“Não foi nada demais, eu fui desastrada…” ela respondeu, um pouco corada tanto pela nossa ação romântica quanto pela minha preocupação. “Foi quando eu me vi na TV, eu fiquei chocada, foi só isso” garantiu.

“Eu não gosto quando você se machuca” murmurei, acariciando os pés dela.

“Isso não costuma acontecer muito, mas confesso que desde que vim morar aqui, tem acontecido mais” disse, em tom de brincadeira. Essas palavras só aceituavam o fato dela ser a coisa mais importante para mim. Murmurei desculpas e ela riu, segurando meu rosto com as mãos e abrindo as pernas para que eu ficasse entre elas. Minhas mãos acariciaram as coxas macias e sorri. “Quero que continue com o que estava fazendo” ela murmurou e soltou meu rosto para pegar uma das minhas mãos e colocar entre as pernas. Molhada, terrivelmente molhada.

Depois disso, não era como se eu quisesse pensar em outra coisa. Tudo o que queria era estar dentro dela e ser envolvido por seu calor e saber que tudo aquilo me pertencia porque ela o ofertava para mim. A recíproca era evidente e cada toque, beijo, lambida e gemido, eu tinha certeza que ela sabia que eu pertencia somente a ela.

Era muito fácil esquecer qualquer coisa do mundo enquanto explorava o corpo dela com cuidado. Era fabuloso como eu ficava focado somente nela. Eu amava tanto aquela mulher que nem sabia o que poderia fazer se ficasse muito tempo longe dela. Havia um consentimento interno que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, qualquer coisa mesmo. Não haveria limite ou circunstância.

Quando a penetrei, Mo YunJi me agarrou com força e gemeu, enfiando a ponta dos dedos na minha pele. Meu deus, era saboroso ver como ela gostava tanto quanto eu. Me movi devagar, como parte das exigências já conhecidas e me deliciei com a sua reação e com seu corpo.

Ao final, ficamos apenas deitados no sofá, ainda enroscados, olhando um para o outro. Beijei a ponta do nariz dela e ela sorriu, ainda respirando rápido. “Você ficou bem esses dias?” perguntei, deslizando os dedos pelas costas dela, ouvindo um outro grito de terror, agora de um homem.

“Sim, todos foram tão gentis comigo” ela murmurou. “Eu sei que eles estavam me protegendo… Espero que nada aconteça com a sua carreira por causa disso”. Notei aquele tom preocupado dela que tentava esconder a todo custo. Beijei novamente a ponta do nariz dela e a puxei para mais perto.

“Eu tenho um plano, Mo YunJi… Não se preocupe com mais nada, eu vou cuidar de tudo”.

“Quando você diz disso é que me preocupo” ela respondeu “eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça. Eu estou muito feliz agora com você”.

Eu sorri, incrivelmente ainda mais apaixonado por ela, como se isso ainda fosse possível - e era. A conexão que nos unia podia transportar o silêncio com muita leveza. Nem eu e nem ela falamos algo, apenas ficamos nos olhando e sorrindo, trancados naquele mundo que pertencia somente a nós. Nossas correntinhas de caveira se tocavam também, fortalecendo ainda mais nossos laços.

“Como foi sua viagem?” Mo YunJi perguntou e eu estava distraído, olhando para os lábios dela. “Você se divertiu? Lá é mesmo bonito como dizem? Você passeou?”.

A série de perguntas me fez rir. Eu não queria pensar em Bali pois havia um sentimento estranho sobre o que aconteceu lá. Assim como outras coisas em minha vida, eu apenas ignorei o que me incomodava e não deu muita atenção aos acontecimentos. Narrei a visão que tive do lugar e YunJi recolheu as mãos para debaixo da cabeça e me escutou com atenção, como se ouvisse histórias fantásticas.

Após ouvir tudo, ela se afastou de mim e sentou no sofá, se cobrindo com a manta. O filme chegou ao final, mas como uma devoradora nata de filmes de terror, Mo YunJi programou mais filme do Friday The 13th para assistir. “Você não está cansado? Não foi um voo muito longo? Está com fome?” ela voltou a fazer uma série de perguntas e novamente eu ri. Sim, eu estava cansado, mas ficar com ela me dava forças. Sim, o voo foi muito longo porque mal podia esperar para estar com ela. Sim, eu estava com fome, comida de avião ainda e sempre seria comida de avião.

Sentei atrás dela, afastando a manta e beijando o ombro. “Sim para todas as suas perguntas, mas eu sou um homem apaixonado, então precisava ter você antes de todas as coisas” sussurrei e escutei a riso dela. “Se você continuar me tentando dessa maneira, vou preferir desmaiar de exaustão dentro de você”.

“Parece uma boa ideia, mas você esmagaria a mim e a bebê” Mo YunJi respondeu e levantou, afastando-se do sofá. “Eu vou tomar banho… YoungBae-sshi trouxe tanta comida ontem que eu acho que ele queria alimentar um batalhão”. Bem, havia pedido a ele que viesse fazer companhia a YunJi já que ainda demoraria para voltar. Assenti, entendendo que ela queria que eu me sentisse bem fisicamente e olhei ela sumir no corredor, mancando por causa dos pés machucados.

Com muita preguiça, eu fiz o que ela queria que eu fizesse. Fui até a cozinha e abri a geladeira. Havia tantos potes ali, organizados e etiquetados que não me sentia como se aquela fosse a minha geladeira. Mo YunJi tinha razão, YoungBae exagerou na quantidade de comida. Estava distraído olhando os potes que quando notei minha mãe parada na porta da cozinha, eu me assustei, escondendo a minha nudez com um pote de salada.

“Meu deus, Jiyong, por que não me disse que voltou?” ela perguntou, olhando para o lado, também constrangida. Ela me olhou e eu continuava parado com a porta da geladeira aberta, ainda segurando o pote. “Você quer sair dai, por favor? Quer ficar doente é?” disse, caminhando para perto de mim, eu dei alguns passos para trás e ela fechou a porta. “Você vai comer isso daí?” perguntou, apontando para o pote. “Onde está Mo YunJi?”.

“No banheiro” consegui responder. “Meu deus, mãe, a senhora não sabe bater?”.

“Você não sabe me avisar que chegou? Acha que eu não  me preocupo com as suas viagens?”.

“É que eu…” não sabia o que dizer.

“Vá vestir alguma coisa, pelo amor de deus” recomendou e virou de costas. Eu sai dali o mais rápido que consegui, correndo até a sala e vestindo minhas roupas com a maior agilidade que possuía. Odiava esses momentos constrangedores. Quando voltei a cozinha, minha mãe estava preparando alguma coisa que tinha cheiro bom. Ela me olhou e sorriu. Foi então que notei que ela usava uma camiseta e estava com o cabelo solto. Fazia anos que não a via de cabelo solto ou com outra roupa que não fosse de alta costura. “Você está bem, filho? Como foi a viagem?”.

Enquanto trocávamos relatos do que cada um de nós havia feito, eu notava que ela parecia mais a vontade. Minha mãe me contou como Mo YunJi estava depois do que aconteceu na internet e falava de maneira preocupada sobre ela. Fiquei feliz, eu tive sorte por YunJi estar amparada naquele momento, não queria que ela sofresse por causa da minha fama, se fosse assim, ela nunca estaria perto de mim. Essa ideia, por si só, era perturbadora.

Mo YunJi chegou depois, vestindo uma camiseta do Aerosmith e shorts. Ela quis ajudar e minha mãe a mandou sentar. As duas agiam de forma amigável uma com a outra. Para mim, era um grande alivio e grande felicidade notar essa relação Ficamos os dois sentados lado a lado, conversando sobre aqueles dias longe um do outro. Minha mãe serviu o jantar e eu agradeci. Ela se aproximou, beijou-me na testa e foi embora. Assim que estávamos sozinhos, eu contei a YunJi sobre como a minha mãe me achou na cozinha e me maravilhei com a risada dela.  _Ah, como eu amava essa mulher._

 

Um dia depois de ter voltado de viagem, eu fui a YG. Desde que as fotos vazaram no site, a porta estava com fãs acampadas com faixas e cartazes. Havia mensagens de apoio, pedidos de explicação, mensagens de ódio. Elas esperavam alguma resolução do que foi publicado e eu estava disposto a esclarecer tudo. Admirava o fato delas estarem ali expressando seu sentimento daquela forma. Isso me lembrava o carinho que elas tinham pelo meu trabalho e pelo grupo, sentia orgulho por ter conquistado fãs tão leais.

Os meus amigos de grupo já estavam lá, na sala de reuniões, juntamente com o presidente Yang, dois assessores de imprensa, um advogado e DooJoon. Sem delongas, expliquei o que iria fazer e o porque iria fazer. Ouvi protestos e afirmações de apoio. DooJoon foi o único que não se manifestou, ele estava de braços cruzados, usando uma gravata rosa choque que não combinava com ele (mas ele tinha um gosto peculiar para gravatas, então, que usasse o que tivesse vontade). Apesar de tudo o que foi dito naquela sala, as argumentações apresentadas e tudo mais, o Presidente da agência concordou e disse que seria por minha escolha o que faria.

Ele estava certo. Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Se compartilhasse com o mundo a minha felicidade, esperava que outros pudessem sentir o mesmo e me apoiar, assim, também seriam felizes. Eu tinha o meu direito de ser feliz com Mo YunJi, a futura mãe da minha filha. Eu, como todas as pessoas do mundo, também queria aqueles momentos de carinho e sintonia com minha alma gêmea. Ninguém ficaria entre mim e Mo YunJi - eu compartilharia o sentimento que ela me dava e cuidaria para que ela ficasse protegida e amada.

A imprensa já estava a posto no salão, escutei o burburinho e encarei meus companheiros que me acompanharam. Mesmo com SeungHyun- _hyung_  e Seungri-yah contra a minha decisão, os dois assentiram quando respirei fundo e subi lá na frente para falar com todos que me aguardavam. Ainda bem que usava óculos escuros, os disparos dos flashes teria me cegado se não estivesse protegido. Alguns repórteres estavam ansiosos e dispararam perguntas mesmo antes de eu chegar no microfone.

Parado na frente daquelas pessoas profissionais, eu não sentia medo algum. Eu olhei para alguns rostos familiares de repórteres de entretenimento e não senti a aversão constante que imperava entre mim e eles. Meu deus, eu não dava a mínima para nenhum deles. Estava completamente convencido do que estava fazendo.

“Vim falar com vocês sobre o que foi anunciado na internet e que gerou tanta polêmica durante todos esses dias. Me desculpo de forma antecipada por não ter tratado disso antes, eu estava viajando a trabalho e quis terminar com a mesma eficiência que termino todas as coisas. Eu não tenho muito a dizer sobre como achei lamentável a publicação do artigo e o artigo seguinte, que fala sobre um suposto romance entre mim e Kim Jennie-sshi, minha  _hoobae_  aqui da companhia. Primeiro, quero dizer que desprezo esse tipo de fofoca. Segundo, YG Entertainment tem um ótimo grupo de advogados que estão cuidando dos processos relacionados a essas postagens nesse momento. Terceiro, eu não tenho nenhum caso e nunca tive qualquer relação romântica com Kim Jennie-sshi, nosso relacionamento é profissional, sendo ela minha  _hoobae_. Por último, apenas esclareço que Mo YunJi é minha noiva e nem ela e nem eu queremos publicidade sobre isso”.

Após a minha última frase, os flashes voltaram a disparar com mais intensidade e houve uma comoção na plateia. Eu esperei que eles se acalmassem.

“Assim como sou um cantor e modelo, eu também sou um homem e também quero uma família. Minha condição como líder do Big Bang nunca me deixou longe de sonhos que são compartilhados pela maioria de nós. Espero que meus fãs, os VIPs, possam apoiar esse sentimento puro e feliz. Tanto assim espero que desejo que todos vocês, um dia, possam ser tão felizes como eu estou no momento. Obrigado por me ouvirem” finalizei, me curvando respeitosamente.

“Muito bem, muito bem” uma das assessoras da YG assumiu um dos microfones. “Serão permitidas algumas perguntas”.

“Como você conheceu essa garota?”.

“Aqui mesmo na companhia, ela trabalhou durante algum tempo como maquiadora” respondi.

“E quanto aquele boato dela ter roubado a companhia? Não tem ligações com Zion. T?”.

“Nada disso é verdade e o boato gerado na internet foi feito por alguém que já punido por isso” dessa vez, a assessora respondeu.

“E quanto as declarações de sua irmã nas redes sociais sobre seu relacionamento com Kim Jennie? Sua irmã parece favorável a esse relacionamento e postou que tudo seria esclarecido”.

Eu ri, querendo disfarçar a súbita raiva que senti da minha irmã. “Bem, minha irmã tem razão, estou aqui esclarecendo os fatos Volto a reafirmar eu nunca tive qualquer envolvimento tanto romântico como sexual com Kim Jennie-sshi”.

Ouviu os comentários que isso era impossível. Bem, eu não daria mais satisfações. Voltei a inclinar, me desculpei por não ter resolvido a situação antes e sai. Enquanto caminhava para longe de todo aquele barulho, sorri, vitorioso.  _Mo YunJi seria minha mesmo que ninguém concordasse com isso_


	42. Reunião de Família

**[JiYong]**

A satisfação que sentia mergulhava minha consciência num lugar pacífico. Fiz a coisa certa. Compartilhei Mo YunJi com o mundo, mesmo que não quisesse isso e agora todos podiam se ocupar com outras coisas. Não seria nada muito complicado, minhas outras namoradas foram aceitas pelas fãs e tudo acabou bem - e sim, eu soube que houve certas implicâncias na épocas, mas tudo foi solucionado e acabou bem. Mesmo assim, eu protegeria minha família porque era isso que um homem de verdade devia fazer.

Estava indo a sala do meu agente saber se precisava assinar mais alguma coisa dos contratos no momento que vi Jennie parada no corredor. Usava um shorts de cintura alta e um top, calçava lindos saltos agulha vermelhos. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo e sua maquiagem era pouca pois dava para ver as olheiras e o ar cansado. Conforme me aproximava, notava que as expressão dela mudava. O rosto fofo e amigável era agora uma máscara de frieza e indiferença.

Desde nossa última conversa em Bali, estava evitando Jennie de propósito. Ainda não me sentia confortável com a mudança de humor repentina. E também, havia fotos nossas na praia, justamente naquele momento embaraçoso do biquini. As pessoas entenderam errado meu instinto protetor e ainda havia muita especulação virtual sobre o que era verdade. Esperava que com a minha declaração, tudo se resolvesse.

“Você deve estar feliz, não é,  _sunbaenim_? Jogou sua carreira fora por uma garota… Eu jamais pensei que você chegaria a esse ponto, eu achei que você era mais esperto do que isso e agora vejo como estava enganada. Em seu processo de autodestruição, você me puxou junto. Não sei se dou risada do que você acabou de fazer ou apenas ignoro e finjo que isso não ocorreu”.

Tentei entender o sentido daquelas palavras maldosas. Por instantes, eu a encarei, lembrando do nosso passado harmônico. Não entendia a hostilidade contra Mo YunJi. Ignorava tanta coisa e elas pediam por uma conexão nesse momento. Jennie disse que gostava de Mo YunJi, até mesmo ajudou no primeiro escândalo, então, ela aparecia agora, tão hostil e estranha que me fazia questionar o que era tudo aquilo de verdade,

“Qual é o seu problema afinal?” perguntei.

“Qual você acha que é? Qual parte não entendeu que pertencíamos um ao outro?”

“Isso nunca aconteceu” respondi, muito seguro. Eu nunca a olhei de outra forma.

“Mas não era para acontecer… E estava tudo bem ser de mentira” ela disse, furiosa. “Quer saber? Chega. Você é um idiota” apontou o dedo para mim e me deixou sozinho no corredor.

Estava tão estarrecido com a ofensa que não ouvi DooJoon se aproximar. Quer dizer, como ela poderia me xingar e achar que tudo ficaria bem? Ainda era o mais velho, tanto na idade como na agência. O que tinha sido aquele desrespeito? O que havia de errado com aquela mulher afinal?

“Não se preocupe com ela, eu vou cuidar disso” DooJoon disse, tocando meu ombro. Ele me mostrou o celular e estava bastante sério. “É seu pai no telefone” ele disse com a voz rouca. Sem ter como dar uma desculpa, peguei o aparelho dele e me perguntei porque meu pai ligaria para meu agente e não para mim se queria falar comigo.

“Eu vi o que você fez pela TV… Venha nos encontrar naquele restaurante japonês que sua mãe gosta” ele disse, sem maiores problemas, uma ordem direta. Eu nem sabia que ele estava em Seul, mas desde Jeju, eu não estava mais em contato direto com meus pais. Não queria ouvi-los se queixar de Mo YunJi e como ela não era adequada. Tudo o que fiz foi concordar com o encontro - não poderia ser de outra forma - e devolver o telefone a seu dono.

“O que você acha?” perguntei a DooJoon.

“Nada, apenas que deve ir e assumir a responsabilidade que prometeu ter para todas as milhares de pessoas que ouviram e viram seu discurso. Você não achou que seria fácil, não é?” o agente respondeu de maneira séria.

“Na verdade, eu achei que seria sim. O que mais ninguém entendeu?”.

“O que você não entendeu?”.

Ah, eu odiava esses enigmas. Por que raios ninguém falava abertamente? Eu tinha tantas coisas para pensar e ainda as pessoas agiam de maneira misteriosa. O ataque de Jennie me deixou irritado, mesmo que meu espírito estivesse nas alturas pelo meu ato de amor, receber uma ligação do meu pai não ajudou a me manter feliz, ver DooJoon falando daquele jeito somente me irritou. Sendo assim, ajeitei meus óculos e apertei o botão do elevador.

“Você não percebe, não é? Não percebe o que você fez?” DooJoon perguntou as minhas costas. Eu me virei e o encarei através das lentes escuras. “JiYong… Eu espero que você esteja certo dessa vez”.

Não quis mais ouvi-lo. Entrei no elevador e fui para o estacionamento. Odiava que achassem que eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Claro que eu sabia. Eu dividi a informação de Mo YunJi com o mundo, algo que me doía pensar, mas que era necessário. Não queria mais saber de Jennie, daqueles boatos, de mais nada. Eu queria apenas ficar com a minha amada. Não era pedir muito e com certeza, minha posição no mercado do entretenimento não poderia me privar daquilo que eu mais queria: uma família.

Ao que parecia, o número de pessoas na porta da agência aumentou. Bem, elas já tinham minha posição sobre todos aqueles boatos.  Uma batalha parecia vencida, agora encontraria meus pais e escutaria o que eles tinham a dizer com a maior paciência que eu conseguisse reunir. Lidaria com as fãs depois, não era o momento caso elas não tivessem entendido a clara mensagem dada por mim.

Evitei ligar a rádio e escutar os comentários do que eu fiz. Meu celular não parava de vibrar, provavelmente com mensagens de pessoas querendo dar sua opinião sobre aquilo que não lhes dizia respeito. Era incrível como eu estava certo do que eu fiz e essa sensação me fazia sorrir. Eu iria a qualquer inferno para ter a liberdade de amar Mo YunJi em paz. Não queria que ela sofresse mais ou que se afastasse de mim. Se ela se sentisse confortável, ela me deixaria entrar em suas duras defesas - e sentia que esse dia estava chegando e estava animado por antecipação.

Cheguei ao restaurante. Minha mãe gostava do ambiente reservado das salas japonesas e dos papéis de arroz com desenhos feitos a mão. Eu gostava da comida e do uso dos bambus para o relógio de água. Aquele espaço era um pedaço do Japão na Coreia do Sul e para muitos, era um insulto e para tantos outros, como minha mãe, era um excelente lugar.

Assim que cheguei, fui acompanhado por uma senhora em um quimono até a sala onde meus pais estavam. Ela abriu a porta de correr e eu vi meu pai e minha mãe de uma forma que não lembrava ver há muito tempo. Minha mãe estava com o cabelo solto, usava uma blusa de seda que lhe dava um ar menos austero. Meu pai vestia uma camisa social e calça jeans. Por segundos, eu os olhei da porta, querendo entender o que estava acontecendo, então, a senhora indicou que eu deveria entrar e ela deslizou silenciosamente a porta.

Retirei os sapatos na porta e sentei no banco estofado. Já havia alguma comida servida e uma cerveja. Levantei os óculos, deixando-o no topo da minha cabeça e os encarei sem as lentes. “Sua irmã vai chegar em breve… Não consegui falar com Mo YunJi” minha mãe disse.

“Você convidou YunJi?” perguntei, um pouco assombrado.

“Eu tentei, mas ela não atendeu… Acho que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ela ainda deixa o celular desligado… Bem, é uma reunião de família, o que espera? Que deixemos ela de lado?”.

A naturalidade que minha mãe trouxe YunJi para aquele cenário me estarreceu ainda mais. Quis duvidar daquela bondade imediata, mas tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo hoje parecia rodar em uma velocidade que não conseguia suportar. A verdade era que eu me sentia pronto para defender a minha preciosa amada do restante do mundo e agora, parecia que estava fazendo um esforço inútil porque aquelas pessoas não representavam mais perigo.

“O que está acontecendo? Por que estão sendo tão legais?”.

“O que acontece é que não podemos mudar mais nada disso. Sua mãe gosta dessa garota e mesmo que eu ache que ela está bem abaixo do que é esperado de uma companheira para você, ela ainda será a mãe da minha netinha… De certo modo, para preservar o casamento com a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo, eu vou me esforçar para ceder” meu pai disse, tão sério que eu não acreditei. O que era tudo aquilo? Por que parecia bom demais para ser verdade? Minha mãe teria pressionado meu pai? Eles pareciam tão mais jovens e carismáticos que nem conseguia lembrar a última vez que os notei assim (ou se teve alguma vez que percebi isso). “O que você fez hoje foi insanidade… Por que não deixou que as pessoas acreditassem no que elas quisessem?”.

“Eu não quero magoar Mo YunJi com essas mentiras”.

“Ela não ficaria magoada se conversasse com ela” minha mãe falou e serviu cerveja para meu pai. “Você não parece conversa muito com ela” comentou.

“Claro que converso!” disse, exaltado. Como podiam pensar isso? Eu sempre conversava com YunJi.

“Se conversasse, saberia que ela odeia o quarto da bebê”.

Foi um choque ouvir isso. Mo YunJi não gostava do quarto? Bem, ela me disse que não gostava do nome… Será que ela falou algo sobre isso e não percebi? Eu ficava tão fascinado por ela que muitas vezes não sabia se ela tinha falado ou se eu tinha imaginado. Era difícil explicar o que acontecia comigo.

Não consegui responder. A porta foi aberta e minha irmã chegou. Assim como eu, ela ficou na porta encarando nossos pais e o estranho encontro. Ela me olhou, perplexa. Minha irmã se parecia comigo no quesito de roupas, nós dois estávamos muito bem vestidos para a aparência casual dos nossos pais. Aquela diferença incomoda pois normalmente, os dois se vestiam a altura dos papéis que representavam na sociedade. Retirou os sapatos e sentou-se a meu lado.

“O que está acontecendo? Não sabia que vinha a Seul, papai” disse, preocupada. “Tem algo errado?”.

“Não tem nada de errado… Estou tentando acertar as coisas com sua mãe” falou e trocou olhares e sorrisos com ela.

“E quanto a você? Que diabos tem nessa sua cabeça para dar uma declaração daquelas a imprensa? Você está louco?” minha irmã virou-se para mim e disparou as perguntas. Ora ora ora, quem ela era para falar do que eu devia falar sendo que postava bobagens na internet?

Ia abrir a boca para responder e minha mãe ergueu a mão e entendi que não deveria falar nada. “Dami, não vamos discutir, está bem? Não foi por isso que os chamamos aqui”.

“Mas mãe, JiYong está destruindo a vida dele. Como isso não é importante? Vocês não podem achar o que ele acabou de fazer normal… E quanto a Jennie-yah? E quanto a ela? Existem milhares que apoiam o relacionamento dos dois e isso era bom para a carreira deles, agora JiYong decide ter uma mulher que nem a sua altura está e ainda causa um escândalo”.

O discurso era uma reprodução de tudo o que me falavam desde que tomei Mo YunJi para mim. Ela não era boa. Ela não era adequada. Ela não estava a minha altura. De todas as bobagens que escutei sobre ela, apenas concordava que Mo YunJi não estava mesmo a minha altura, estava tão mais no alto, no topo do mundo que eu não sabia se um dia conseguiria alcançá-la. Eu queria que ela ficasse lá, isolada, porque nada mudaria no que eu havia criado para ela na minha mente.

“Já chega” minha mãe voltou a falar, dessa vez um pouco mais severa. “Mo YunJi é parte dessa família agora e você vai tratá-la bem”.

“Isso não vai acontecer” Dami disse e ficou de pé “eu jamais vou aceitar aquela mulherzinha entre nós… Além do mais, JiYong vai perceber o erro que cometeu assim que ver a reação das fãs… Antes tivesse ficado com Jennie-yah e nada disso estaria acontecendo”.

“Ela vai ser uma péssima tia” meu pai comentou e pegou o copo com cerveja, achando graça da cena. Sua expressão divertida mudou quando Dami caminhou para a porta, pronta para ir embora. “Vamos Dami, sente aí e escute o que vamos fazer… Eu vou me casar novamente com a sua mãe… Se ela me aceitar, é claro”.

Quando meu pai revelou aquela intenção, nada mais importava, além de Mo YunJi, no mundo. Até mesmo esqueci que iria esbravejar com a minha irmã e encarei os dois com surpresa. O que estava acontecendo mesmo?

Dami voltou a se sentar, calada, como eu. Assim que meu pai soube que estávamos prestando total atenção, ele começou a falar o que aconteceu entre ele e minha mãe depois de Mo YunJi e a primeira vez dela em Jeju. Os dois brigaram e ficaram de lados opostos, meu pai defendendo os valores de família, minha mãe defendendo a chance ao amor. Eu nunca pensei que ouviria isso deles. Enquanto meu pai narrava como ficou triste e se sentiu ameaçado com a promessa da minha mãe de abandoná-lo, ele notou como a minha situação se parecia com a dele e como ele esqueceu disso, fascinado com o que tinha agora. O dinheiro o corrompeu, mas minha mãe o trouxe de volta, segundo o que ele contava.

Durante a narração, me senti leve. Desejei que Mo YunJi estivesse comigo e que escutasse aquela história. Meus pais não se oporiam mais e desejavam que eu fosse feliz como eles desaprenderam que eram. Sorri, intensamente aliviado.

“Eu nem sei o que dizer” comentei ao final da narrativa “achei que iria brigar com vocês até o fim dos meus dias para provar que meu lugar nesse mundo é ao lado de Mo YunJi…”.

“Não é conosco que você deve se preocupar, filho… É com o que você fez hoje” meu pai disse.

“Não se preocupem quanto a isso, Mo YunJi vai ficar bem, eu mesmo vou garantir isso” me comprometi. 

 

 

_(Estava tão certo e tão arrogante na minha atitude que eu não vi o que todos estavam vendo. Seria algo que eu me arrependeria amargamente depois)._


	43. O G-Dragon é nosso

**[YunJi]**

Assim que JiYong saiu para trabalhar, eu esperei um pouco e depois sai. Ele não tinha ideia que sairia, me disse que eu deveria ficar em casa e descansar mais até ficar realmente boa. Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo e não queria ser presa novamente. Meu trabalho ainda ficava no final da quadra e fazia muito tempo que eu não aparecia. Por sorte, a chefe disse que havia clientes que perguntaram por mim e isso a impediu de me demitir. Agradeci, claro. Ainda que meus pés doessem, sentia uma grande satisfação por trabalhar. Era o que havia feito a vida toda.

Deixei meu celular na bolsa e vesti o avental branco, ouvindo a recepcionista ligar para as clientes que queriam ser maquiadas. Não entendia como elas podiam pagar para terem algo que podiam fazer em casa. De qualquer modo, eu as atendia com o mesmo vigor de sempre. O trabalho me animava, trazia parte do que e de quem eu era.

Ali, ninguém falou diretamente sobre os boatos da internet. Embora soubessem que murmuravam intrigas baixas, eu me focava no trabalho, ajudando com cabelos e cortes. Minha animação era mais forte do que a vontade de mandar todas aquelas fofoqueiras calarem a boca.

Então, no meio da manhã, o salão ficou em silêncio. A TV de plasma que ocupava parte da parede estava ligada no canal de dramas - exigência de clientes, agora entrava em plantão para exibir algo extraordinário. Eu não dei atenção, testava cores nas costas da minha mão para acertar a cor exata que a cliente pediu.

“Mo YunJi, é melhor que veja isso” minha chefe me chamou e eu olhei, distraidamente para a TV. Assim que vi JiYong aparecer diante de uma multidão de fotógrafos, senti como se o mundo tivesse parado. A chamada era “G-Dragon vai falar sobre os recentes escândalos”.

Encarando o televisor, eu não podia acreditar no que estava sendo transmitido. Os flashes pipocavam a todo instante, iluminando JiYong e mostrando a todos a pessoa importante que ele era. O terno preto, de caimento perfeito, apenas o deixava ainda mais bonito e sexy, O brinco comprido na orelha direita era seu toque de rebeldia, assim como os muitos anéis em seus dedos longos. Os óculos escuros protegiam os olhos lindos, mas eram tão graciosos que eu acreditava que foram feitos especialmente para ele. Apesar da beleza dele sempre me chocar, eu estava atônita ao que ele estava dizendo com a voz segura e sem qualquer tremor.

Meu deus, G-Dragon estava em rede nacional para falar que eu era sua noiva. Eu não podia acreditar. Ele estava louco. Só podia estar. O que ele achava que estava fazendo? Como podia pensar que isso era uma boa ideia?

Quando a coletiva acabou, ela foi mais rápida do que eu esperava. Achei que ele ficaria lá, contando todos os detalhes. A TV começou a mostrar uma retrospectiva daqueles últimos escândalos, incluindo as últimas fotos vazadas de Jennie com o biquíni branco na praia em Bali e JiYong atrás dela, tocando suas costas. A resistência que eu tinha de não acreditar que Jennie se submeteria a isso se esgotou. Eu sei que ela já sabia entre mim e JiYong e aquela vaca ainda usava uma peça minúscula daquelas e se insinuava na frente do meu noivo.

_Ai meu deus, Mo YunJi, se acalme._

“YunJi-sshi, você está bem?” alguém perguntou e a voz estava distante. Meu corpo inteiro estava congelado e senti frio. Tentei me abraçar e ergui a cabeça. Olhares me cercavam, curiosos. Meu mal estar apenas aumentou. Antes que eu desabasse no chão, alguém me segurou e me colocou em uma cadeira. Ouvia vozes pedindo calma, pessoas ventilando meu rosto, comentários maldosos.

Por que eu achei que tudo seria como antes? Depois de ter meu nome falado em sites e em programas de TV, por que ainda insistia que tudo seria  igual? Nada seria como eu queria que fosse. Eu só queria amar o Dragão e ter minha bebê com ele. Novamente, aquela força que nos separava veio e me jogou para o canto mais longínquo que conseguiu.

Assim que JiYong voltou de Bali, eu só queria estar com ele. Fiz um esforço para que ele não notasse que estava chateada com tudo aquilo e que estava - finalmente - enciumada por ele ficar tanto tempo com Jennie. Eu só quis ficar naquela bolha maravilhosa que a presença dele criava, onde eu podia me afastar da realidade e mergulhar no que ele me oferecia. Queria que nunca tivesse fim, mas estava em enganada, como uma constante na minha vida.

Tentei recuperar o fôlego e trazer forças ao meu corpo. Ainda escutava a comoção e quando fiquei de pé, tonta, minha chefe me levou para os fundos. Um sofá dessa vez, um copo d´água, uma porta fechada. O som ficou mais baixo e eu agradeci por aquele breve instante. Quando JiYong disse que cuidaria de tudo, ele não me falara sobre contar ao mundo sobre nós dois. Em parte era bom, ele não tinha qualquer vergonha de ser visto comigo, mas a maior parte tratava-se daquela pressão que tomava meu peito. Era esperado um comportamento, uma presença, falas cordiais. Eu não tinha nada disso, eu só estava ali porque estava grávida.

JiYong não sabia o que tinha feito. Eu causaria sua destruição e ele não se importava. Nada mais poderia ser tão destrutivo do que a minha simples existência. Precisava me acalmar. Eu tinha que me acalmar. Bati os pés no chão, numa tentativa de despertar do torpor. Todo o movimento me trouxe dor. Porque, claro, eu era uma pessoa horrível que vivia machucada. Talvez todas aquelas coisas fossem avisos.

“É melhor você ir para casa” minha chefe falou “antes que as garotas cheguem”. Que garotas? Fãs? “Elas sempre descobrem onde os artistas moram e se souberem que você trabalha aqui, vão destruir meu estabelecimento”.

Lá estava aquela palavra, ligada a mim como um sinônimo do que eu era.

 Não percebi que estava chorando até ter a visão inundada pelas lágrimas. Fiquei de pé, ainda trêmula e ela me levou de volta ao prédio, do outro lado da rua. Nesse percurso, ela me despediu - momentaneamente, como mesmo disse, porque sabia do que as fãs eram capazes, já tinha visto acontecer com seu irmão famoso. Pediu desculpas e prometeu que poderíamos conversar depois que tudo se acalmasse.

De volta a torre de cristal, sentei no sofá e cobri o rosto. Minha cabeça estava tão pesada e cheia de coisas que não conseguia estabelecer a ordem do que pensar. Fiquei ali até que JiYong voltasse. Assim que ouvi a porta, meu corpo despertou. Eu fiquei de pé e o vi entrar, tirar os sapatos e sorrir. Os olhos dele brilhavam como duas estrelas. Tudo o que eu pensei foi que o amava tanto que chegava a doer, como agora e que não queria destruir mais nada.

Eu me aproximei, antes que ele pudesse me mostrar o presente que trouxe, eu o esmurrei no peito, o xingando de vários nomes. Ele deve ter soltado o que tinha nas mãos, pois logo senti o seu abraço e sua voz tentando me acalmar. Ficamos ali, parados no hall do apartamento por algum tempo. “Minha preciosa Mo YunJi, tudo vai ficar bem” ele murmurou, acariciando meu cabelo bagunçado. Me agarrei a ele, lutando contra o sentimento invernal do meu corpo. Ele era tão quente e receptivo. Fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me embalasse. “Queria que acreditasse em mim… Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo”.

Encarei o homem magnífico. “Não, você não sabe” respondi.

“Você não precisa ficar assustada. Eu apenas quis compartilhar com o mundo essa felicidade que você me dá. Não quero meu nome vinculado a outra pessoa que não seja você. Não quero mais boatos que a deixem triste ou preocupada. Quero que perceba que existe a possibilidade de ficarmos juntos e que estou fazendo o possível para que dê certo”.

Voltei a esconder o rosto no ombro dele e ouviu sua risada. “Você está louco” respondi.

“Não, ainda não…” falou e me afastou para me olhar, bastante sério “mas eu ficaria se não estivesse com você…” acariciou o meu rosto e sorriu “você não faz ideia de como eu amo você” murmurou e me beijou.

Fui seduzida para a realidade dele, onde tudo era fácil e possível. Me agarrei com todas as forças a ele, implorando para que ficássemos juntos, para que ele fizesse aquele frio sumir. Tudo sem dizer nenhuma palavra. JiYong murmurava que tudo ia ficar bem e enquanto tirava minhas roupas e me levava ao quarto, abençoava minha pele com seu hálito quente e suas promessas bonitas. Após tentarmos matar o sentimento que me consumia, ficamos em silêncio na cama, abraçados.

Eu nunca o vi tão feliz. Ele estava radiante. Seu sorriso bonito e sua risada divertida pareciam demais para uma pessoa como eu. Quis compartilhar a mesma sensação, mas me forcei a sorrir, bastante preocupada.

“Eu estive com meus pais antes de vir para casa, eles não vão se opor mais ao nosso relacionamento”.

“Por quê?” quis saber. Depois do que houve em Jeju, eu não conseguia confiar naquela família. Mesmo que SiRan tivesse me tratado como uma filha no final de semana, eu ainda tinha desconfianças. Eles não poderiam aceitar facilmente sem algo em troca. Ainda tinha as palavras ditas com ódio marcadas em mim, eles sabiam tudo sobre a minha família e os nossos problemas. O  pai dele até mesmo ameaçou tomar a criança de mim.

“Meu pai disse que a situação deles foi parecida com a nossa e que minha mãe o fez lembrar disso” ele respondeu e me cobriu com o lençol de seda. “Meu pai vem de uma família bastante conservadora, minha avó nunca quis que ele se casasse com a minha mãe… Agora, isso não é mais um problema”.

Como não poderia ser um problema? Se a velha não aceitou SiRan que era uma mulher distinta, como é que me aceitaria? O que JiYong não estava vendo?

“Só minha irmã não aceitou bem, mas eu não ligo para ela” finalizou, beijando a ponta do meu nariz. Ele voltou a sorrir daquela forma apaixonante. “Você acredita que minha mãe me acusou de não conversar com você?”.

“Se tivesse me falado o que ia fazer, eu não teria deixado” murmurei.

“Mo YunJi, você precisa deixar que eu cuide de você”.

“Você não pode cuidar de mim” disse, com as lágrimas marejando os olhos novamente “eu fui demitida hoje, minha chefe disse que assim que as pessoas souberem que eu trabalhei lá, podem destruir o local… Sabe como eu me sinto?”.

“Você foi trabalhar? Eu achei que tivéssemos combinado que você ficaria aqui… Meu deus, eu não consigo fazer você perceber que aqui é mais seguro, não é?” falou, ficando bravo. Ele me segurou com força contra seu corpo e voltou a me acariciar como se eu fosse a coisa mais cara do mundo. “Não faça isso comigo, Mo YunJi… Eu preciso saber que está segura sempre”.

“Você está fazendo isso de novo… Você vai me prender aqui” me afastei e ele avançou sobre mim, voltando a me capturar em seus braços. Não consegui fugir e ele beijou minha orelha enquanto eu me debatia, frustrada.

“É só até as coisas acalmarem… Por favor, Mo YunJi… Pense na nossa filha” implorou e eu desisti de lutar. “Eu vou cuidar de tudo, eu prometo”.

“Você está estragando sua carreira e sua imagem… Eu não quero que faça isso”.

“Não… Eu estou iniciando uma nova fase na minha vida” ele garantiu e voltou a me beijar, apaixonado. “Eu te amo tanto que não sei viver sem você” murmurou, segurando meu rosto. “Você está tão fria, meu amor… Me deixe cuidar de você, Mo YunJi… É tudo o que eu quero”.

 

 

Os dias se seguiram pesados. Um grupo de garotas ficou na porta do prédio com faixas e um megafone. Gritavam palavras de ordem e de ódio. Eram tão organizadas e eu as observava do alto querendo entender que tipo de amor era aquele. Ao que parecia, JiYong não era uma pessoa, era uma propriedade. Era isso que aquele mercado criava? O termo ídolo nunca havia feito tanto sentido como agora, que as olhava jogarem ovos na portaria do prédio e gritarem que meu noivo era delas. Elas faziam rondas, dormiam em barracas, suportavam o vento e a chuva. Tudo em nome do sentimento que as movia. Dias pesados.

Conversava com HaeSol todos os dias. Ele não veio me ver, disse que a porta da YG estava cheia de fãs alucinadas e que estava uma loucura. Na internet, o ataque era massivo. Eu sabia que tinha mais coisas, mas ele não me falava. Perguntava da bebê e me dizia que tinha que preparar a fantasia para o concurso. Falava sobre o reality show que estava no final, sobre as ideias para o novo álbum. “Se você se ocupar, vai deixar de ficar preocupada… Não assista TV e nem veja as coisas na internet, não vai te ajudar” ele me dizia todos os dias. HaeSol me distraia, ficávamos muito tempo no telefone e quando JiYong estava presente, ele ficava enciumado da conversa prolongada.

Durante todos aqueles dias, falar com HaeSol era como ter a liberdade que me foi privada. JiYong estava paranóico com as fãs na porta do prédio e implorou - de joelhos - que eu não saísse. Que logo tudo ia se resolver, que tudo ia ficar bem. Ele sabia que eu estava chegando em meu limite e quem nem mesmo todo aquele conforto oferecido poderia me fazer ficar. Então, com o golpe baixo, ele se ajoelhava na minha frente e encostava a cabeça na minha barriga “Pense nela, Mo YunJi” suplicava.

Eu pensava na bebê e nele. O tempo todo. Seguindo o conselho de HaeSol, voltei a trabalhar nos meus modelos e algumas vezes, escutava JiYong no telefone ou conversando com DooJoon. Eu não precisava ser um gênio para saber que o agente estava preocupado e que alguns contratos foram cancelados. Eles falavam sobre Jennie e o futuro do BLACKPINK, mas não conseguia entender direito, apenas ouvia DooJoon falando que não voltaria atrás e que Jennie seria responsabilizada,

JiYong, no alto de sua arrogância, sempre respondia que se a marca não estivesse mais interessada nele como modelo, tudo bem, outros estariam. Só ouvi uma vez ele se animar com um novo contrato depois de tantos que foram cancelados. Não havia qualquer preocupação aparente dele por estar perdendo os contatos. Ele sempre sorria quando me via e agia como se tudo estivesse bem.

Me sentia cada vez pior. Já não conseguia dormir direito, mesmo com o sono absurdo que sentia por causa da gravidez. Às vezes, adormecia no sofá e acordava assustada, ouvindo o choro da minha mãe. JiYong se esforçava para me animar, sempre pedia para que eu deixasse ele cuidar de mim. Quase sem ânimo, ao final de duas longas semanas, eu me sentia vencida. Ele gostava de me ter ali, presa e segura, como costumava a me corrigir.

Sem emprego e sem um futuro que eu pudesse traçar. Odiava quando as coisas não podiam ser justas ou reais. Não queria viver na sombra de JiYong. Se podia ficar pior a minha situação, foi quando Choi SeungHyun me ligou e disse que o emprego na TV não ia acontecer porque eles ficaram com medo de me contratar e espalhar esses rumores na produção e prejudicar a emissora. Claro, estava tudo ruindo. Agradeci do mesmo jeito e ele disse que eu deveria ser forte, que tudo ia dar certo.

Então, quando olhava as fãs dispersando da porta do prédio, comecei a pensar que ele estava certo. Ali era seguro. Ao mesmo tempo, eu as invejava. Queria estar lá fora, fazendo as coisas que gostava, não trancafiada na torre.

Naquela segunda-feira, JiYong saiu cedo e disse que cuidaria de algumas coisas na agência. Eu já não tinha mais forças para sorrir, mas ele sorria por mim. Me deu um beijo longo e murmurou que tudo logo se resolveria, que estávamos indo bem. Caminhei com a tigela de cereais para olhar as fãs da janela e havia poucas agora. As faixas e cartazes ainda estavam pendurados mesmo com a intervenção da polícia em diversas ocasiões pedindo que os protestos cessassem e que as faixas fossem retiradas.

Estava um dia lindo. Suspirei e deixei a tigela na mesa, me arrastando para o quarto da bebê. Fiquei encostada no batente, acariciando a barriga e olhando aquele lugar odioso. Irritada, gritei que destruiria aquele lugar e fui atrás de um instrumento, achei uma espátula na cozinha. Comecei a raspar a parede e tirar aquele maldito papel de parede rosa. Não fui muito adiante, acabei sentada no canto, escorada na parede destruída, com a espátula de bolo quebrada em mãos.

“Mo YunJi?” a voz de SiRan me despertou da minha lamentação. Limpei as lágrimas do rosto e a vi entrar no quarto. SiRan usava um vestido azul e o cabelo estava preso com uma fita. Tinha um ar tão jovial que eu não a reconhecia. Ela deixou a bolsa de marca em cima da cômoda e se aproximou. “Você está bem, filha?”.

“Eu quero sair daqui” murmurei. Estava enlouquecendo com a minha culpa e minha existência.

“Onde está JiYong?” ela perguntou, olhando em volta.

“Foi para a agência”.

“Ele sabe que você está assim?”. Eu neguei com a cabeça. Não queria que ele ficasse ainda mais paranóico ou preocupado. Tinha medo que se ele piorasse naquela superproteção, não me deixaria sair do quarto. Estava assustada demais com as fãs para tentar sair e quando tentava usar o elevador, se os vizinhos estavam juntos, eles me olhavam com desaprovação. Seguia até o térreo e apertava desesperada o botão para o andar onde morava. “O que você estava fazendo?” ela perguntou, me puxando pelas mãos para que eu ficasse de pé.

Novamente, balancei a cabeça. Palavras não pareciam necessárias, eu arruinei o papel de parede e estava claro que estava surtando. Ela tocou meus cabelos e sorriu, cheia de compaixão.

“Venha, Mo YunJi, vamos fazer compras. Eu queria te levar na loja para bebês, eles têm coisas lindas lá. Isso vai te ajudar a distrair, não é? Podemos almoçar num restaurante de sua preferência, só me diga o que quer comer...”. Não acreditei na proposta dela e quando ela me empurrou suavemente em direção ao quarto, eu ainda não tinha entendido. “Vamos. vista algo confortável e cubra a cabeça. Vamos sair um pouco… Meu filho deve estar louco achando que isso vai te fazer bem… A bebê está bem? Você está tão pálida… Podemos ir no médico, se quiser”.

Fiz o que ela pediu. Vesti um macacão e enrolei o cabelo em um lenço com estampa de caveiras. Quando sai do quarto, ela sorriu e eu me senti bem. Fomos até o estacionamento e ela riu, dizendo que fazia tempo que não dirigia. O carro era de Dami. Não me incomodei. Assim que estávamos na avenida e eu vi a paisagem, me senti tão aliviada. Era como sair da prisão.

SiRan era muito cuidadosa na direção, até mesmo lenta. Não reclamei em momento algum, estava tão extasiada por sair, que respirava fundo, aproveitando aquela sensação maravilhosa. Seguimos para um shopping e depois para a loja de bebês que ela comentou. Tirei o lenço do cabelo e o coloquei no bolso do macacão.

Ela indicou que os itens de decoração ficavam no andar superior e eu peguei a escada rolante, indo para o outro andar. Mordia os lábios, olhando a quantidade absurda de papéis de parede oferecidas. SiRan conversava com um atendente sobre como as luzes no quarto ficariam melhor para a criança, uma preocupação que nem passou por minha cabeça. Fiquei encantada com os papéis que tinham desenhos de bichinhos fofos como coelhos e pássaros, também tinha os de monstros e eles me interessavam mais. Estando tão feliz, eu não vi quando as três garotas se aproximaram.

“Mo YunJi?” alguém me chamou e olhei na direção delas. Vestiam uniformes de colegiais, carregavam mochilas decoradas. Assim que as olhei, elas sorriram entre elas. Senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo. “Eu disse que era ela” a garota mais alta falou. “Vadia”.

Quando elas se aproximaram, eu dei alguns passos para trás, temendo que fossem fazer algo a bebê. Não creio, no entanto, que elas pudessem ver meu estado uma vez que a minha roupa era larga e escondia minha condição. Apesar de adolescentes, elas eram muito agressivas e eu estava tão enfraquecida com meu cárcere dos últimos dias que não sabia bem o que poderia fazer.

“É uma vadia que não entendeu nada” outra garota falou, soltando a mochila no chão e vindo para cima de mim com uma fúria assassina. “Acha que uma qualquer pode ficar com o maior ídolo que esse mundo já conheceu”. Eu tentei me virar para correr e ela me empurrou. Atrás de mim, somente a escada pela qual eu vim minutos atrás. “ _O G-Dragon é nosso_ ” foi tudo o que eu ouvi antes de perder o equilíbrio.

Então, eu cai escada abaixo.


	44. Sem título

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olás!   
> Agradecimento especial a minha linda Mimichan por sempre me ajudar quando estou com dúvidas - você é um amor, sua linda ♥ 
> 
> Esse capítulo pode apresentar gatilhos. Recomenda-se discernimento e cautela.

**[JiYong]**

Entrei no hospital totalmente desesperado. Os funcionários me olhavam assustados e segui para onde as placas indicavam Emergência. Mal conseguia respirar e nunca me senti comprimido por um sentimento tão angustiante. No corredor branco da espera do setor de emergência, eu vi minha mãe sentada numa cadeira. Havia um oficial da polícia sentado ao lado dela. Assim que ela me notou, ficou de pé e eu paralisei, vendo a roupa suja de sangue.

“JiYong, me escute” ela começou, ficando de pé, erguendo as mãos na minha direção. O policial também se levantou, imponente.

“Onde ela está?” perguntei e ela me segurou. Olhei horrorizado para o sangue na roupa dela e foi fácil concluir que não era dela, minha mãe não estava ferida, se estivesse, ela não estaria ali. O que me fazia concluir que aquele sangue era de Mo YunJi. O precioso sangue dela. “ _Onde ela está?_ ” tornei a perguntar. agora minha voz estava mais aguda.

“Senhor… Você precisa se acalmar” o policial falou.

“JiYong… Se acalme… Escuta, filho” minha mãe me segurou sem muita força. Então, entendi que ela estava apenas me impedindo de seguir. Eu passei por ela, ignorando seus pedidos e segui emergência a adentro. Parei em uma das portas duplas de acesso a uma das salas e olhei pelo vidro. Dentro de uma sala tão clara e branca, Mo YunJi jazia em uma maca. Dois médicos estavam com ela, sujos de sangue.

Forcei a porta e claro, estava trancada. Em meu desespero, eu tentei abrir a porta até ser segurado pelo policial. Ele estava falando alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia entender. Só queria entrar ali e ficar com ela. Ao que parecia, tinham terminado. Uma enfermeira entrou na sala, vinda de outro lugar. A maca onde minha amada estava moveu-se e ela saiu por outra porta dupla. Um dos médicos me viu na porta, retirou as luvas e veio para perto da porta.

O policial me arrastou para fora da área restrita. Voltamos a sala de espera. Minha mãe estava de pé, totalmente aflita. “Você não pode entrar, não vai ajudar em nada fazendo isso” foi o que escutei do sermão do policial. Eu só queria ficar com ela, por que ninguém entendia isso? 

“JiYong…” minha mãe me chamou e me puxou pelo braço. Estava estarrecido. O médico abriu a porta, já livre da paramentação suja. O olhei, pensando se devia ou não sacudi-lo para que me desse informações. Por que minha Mo YunJi estava ali? Por que não estava segura onde eu a mandei ficar? “Como ela está?”.

“O braço está quebrado, o corte na perna foi suturado. Ela vai ficar bem, em observação por ter batido a cabeça. Ela teve sorte por não ter quebrado o pescoço” ele respondeu com uma voz séria, desprovida de qualquer sentimento. Os olhos dele me fitaram. Não precisou de palavras, o choro da minha mãe rompeu atrás de mim e ela afastou-se, em prantos. “Eu sinto muito, ela perdeu o bebê”.

O mundo ficou silencioso. Eu o olhava sem acreditar.  _Claro, não era real. Não podia ser real._  O que ele estava dizendo? “O quê?” perguntei, com um fio de voz.

“Eu sinto muito” ele repetiu, passou por mim e eu o acompanhei com os olhos. “A senhora está bem?”.

“Meu deus, minha netinha” minha mãe cobriu o rosto e o médico afagou suas costas, meio sem jeito. O policial a fez sentar onde estava antes e ficou a seu lado, consternado.

Eu não sei bem quando foi que sentei numa das cadeiras. Estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Mo YunJi estava bem pela manhã. Minha mãe me ligou próxima a hora do almoço, sem falar nada direito, apenas passando a localização do hospital. Eu não estava conectado aquele mundo onde estranhos falavam sobre YunJi e a bebê.

DooJoon surgiu na minha frente. Sabia que era ele porque tinha zombado da gravata verde-limão que ele usava logo que o vi na agência pela manhã. Eu vim com ele, não estava em condições para dirigir. Escutei minha mãe falar a ele o que tinha acontecido. Algo sobre uma loja, adolescentes e Mo YunJi caída no final da escada. Ouvi os comentários do médico e do policial.

Senti flashes de câmeras e sei que DooJoon desapareceu da minha frente juntamente com o policial. Olhei o piso do hospital, tentando entender o que o médico disse sobre a bebê.

“Eu posso vê-la?” perguntei, encarando o médico. 

“Assim que for possível, poderá vê-la sim…” ele ficou de pé “eu vou chamar a segurança” falou e sumiu atrás da porta da emergência.

Minha mãe se encolheu contra meu peito e chorou copiosamente. Ouvi chamarem meu nome.  _G-Dragon. G-Dragon_. Vinham de tão distante que logo fiz questão de não ouvir. Tentei controlar o choro da minha mãe, ainda sem saber o que fazer. Estava em choque. Minha mãe estava se culpando e eu quis entender do que ela falava, mas me encontrava ausente do mundo.

Quando foi permitido a entrada no quarto onde Mo YunJi estava, eu me aproximei devagar da cama. Ela estava dormindo, provavelmente anestesiada. O rosto estava pálido e ferido. O braço direito estava engessado, a perna direita estava presa numa tipóia da cama, um pouco acima, a coxa tinha um corte costurado. o outro braço estava perfurado com uma agulha, recebendo medicação no soro. 

O tic-tac do relógio na parede, o som do vento na janela fechada, as vozes que vinham de longe, tão longe que me puxavam com elas, tragando a minha mente, meu corpo, meu espírito para um lugar incômodo, onde eu nunca quis estar.

 _Não. Não. Eu odiava vê-la ferida. Não a minha Mo YunJi. Minha preciosa Mo YunJi._  Os sentimentos começaram a colidir dentro de mim, me despertando para a realidade, aquela realidade onde minha amada estava machucada e ainda não entendia porque. Quem iria querer feri-la? Mo YunJi era a criatura mais perfeita que já andou entre os vivos e daria a luz a menina que seria mais amada em todo o mundo.

Eu ia tocá-la, mas me detive.  _Eu não podia tocá-la_. Meu deus, Mo YunJi, o que aconteceu? Olhei para a barriga coberta pelo lençol e dei dois passos para trás. Eu nem devia estar na presença dela. YunJi ocupava o lugar mais alto dentro de mim, o mais poderoso, o mais sólido. A proteção que criei para protegê-la de tudo somente existia na minha cabeça e agora, ruía peça por peça. Ela se mexeu na cama, como que incomodada, suspirando meu nome como uma pequena prece. Me afastei ainda mais, nada digno de estar ali. O sentimento de impotência me atacou e eu saí do quarto, tremendo, alterado, destruído. Me chamaram, eu sei, mas não podia parar. Eu corri para a escada de emergência e fui até o terraço do prédio. 

Assim que cheguei e a brisa perfumada daquele dia lindo me envolveu, eu gritei.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olás,  
> Antes que pensem que sou carniceira dado os eventos do capítulo passado em minha defesa tenho a dizer: não, eu não sou carniceira.  
> Quando eu disse - alguns capítulos atrás, que estava em dúvida sobre como prosseguir o enredo, era porque sabia que o que aconteceria poderia não agradar a alguns leitores. E está tudo bem, se você não gostou ^^. Acontece que eu gosto de explorar temáticas que desafiem as coisas que eu escrevo há anos. Naturalmente, o original, ela perderia o bebê, como descrito.
> 
> De qualquer modo, obrigada por lerem e ainda tem mais alguns capítulos pela frente (e sim, eu sempre acho que vou acabar, mas não sinto que todas as pontas estão fechadas...).
> 
> Pode ter erros.

**[HaeSol]**

A porta do hospital estava tomada por fãs. Uma batalha acontecia na entrada da emergência, de um lado as que eram a favor do romance de Julie com o _hyung_ , do outro, as que gritavam contra e maldiziam minha amiga. Vi pela TV que era difícil controlar os ânimos e mesmo que fosse uma área hospitalar, gritos e ofensas partiam dos dois lados. Se tivessem me contado, eu não teria acreditado, mas vendo a multidão, eu conseguia vislumbrar o tamanho da fama de GDragon. Algumas vezes, somente ver o público num show não dá a verdadeira visão da fama, mas saber que todas aquelas pessoas estavam ali porque dizia respeito a ele, me fez pensar na loucura que era aquilo.

Cheguei no horário de visitas. Julie estava num quarto exclusivo no oitavo andar, com corredores monitorados por câmeras e uma imensa quantidade de flores e comidas do lado de fora. Lembrava um banquete oferecido a alguém importante. O acidente ocorreu no dia anterior, mas estava preso com as finais do reality show e não pude vê-la de imediato. Sentia-me culpado, todos aqueles presentes vieram antes do que eu e podia dar a entender que eu não estava preocupado com a condição da minha amiga.

Ali, sentado no banco do corredor impecavelmente branco, estava Kwon JiYong. Pelo visto, ele não tinha ido para casa, a roupa estava amarrotada, o cabelo estava bagunçado, o rosto dele expressava seu cansaço e suas lágrimas. Eu nunca o vi tão devastado, para mim, ele era do tipo que enfrentaria tudo e se sairia bem, agora notava que ele se feria também com aquele ataque. Talvez eu tivesse criado alguém mais forte na minha cabeça do que era na realidade.

Ele não falou nada quando me viu. Não que fosse necessário. Assim que o encarei, eu pude notar o medo estampado nos olhos castanhos e tudo o que senti foi compaixão. Ele olhou para o chão, derrotado e eu empurrei a porta de correr e entrei no quarto. Possivelmente era o lugar mais luxuoso que Julie já esteve, as paredes de cor creme com faixas verdes traziam um ar tranquilo, a luz indireta deixava o ambiente claro sem incomodar. A cama hospitalar era larga e acredito, confortável. Os equipamentos ali pareciam ser os mais modernos, todos com painéis digitais e que emitiam ruídos baixos e constantes. Pelo chão, havia arranjos e flores, com envelopes pequenos que não foram abertos. Cestas com frutas e pães estavam do outro lado, ainda seladas, intocadas. Um grande urso polar de pelúcia estava caído, escorado na parede que levava ao banheiro, triste e largado. Na cama, Julie estava com uma perna suspensa e um braço engessado. Ela olhava na direção da janela, sem se importar com quem entrava.

“YunJi?” a chamei bem baixinho. Julie mexeu-se na cama e me encarou. “Oh, lil sis, o que aconteceu com você?” perguntei, me aproximando da cama e deixando o presente que trouxe para ela numa mesinha. O rosto dela estava ferido e assim como o _hyung_ , não conseguia esconder a dor que sentia pelo o que aconteceu. Eu me sentei na beirada da cama e toquei a mão que saia do gesso.

“Eu caí da escada” Julie respondeu e seus olhos ficaram marejados. “A bebê… Eu a perdi, HaeSol”. Meus olhos ficaram úmidos ao sentir a dor intensa dela e o esforço que fizera para pronunciar aquela frase tão curta e tão pesada. Eu tentei sorrir, apesar da minha consternação.

O que eu poderia dizer? Que tudo ia ficar bem? Que ela podia ter outro filho depois? Que daria certo?

Mo YunJi estava de luto e tudo o que eu fiz foi segurar os dedos dela e apertá-los um pouco, dando-lhe calor. Felizmente, nossa amizade era sólida e aquele pequeno conforto parecia bastar no momento. Já tinha vivido tantas coisas com ela, mais uma etapa do processo de estar vivo acontecia.

“Eles estão te tratando bem aqui?”. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, as lágrimas descendo pela pele lisa. Estiquei a mão e apanhei as lágrimas com a ponta do polegar. “Você está com dor?”.

“Me dão remédio de tempos em tempos”. Assenti, sorrindo, ainda brincando com os dedos dela. Não sabia o que dizer, então, apenas lhe fiz companhia por muito tempo. Ela chorou baixinho e me tornei solidário com sua dor, para que soubesse que não estava sozinha.

Olhei para a porta de vidro fosco e vi a silhueta do  _hyung_. Por que ele não estava ali dentro com ela? Voltei a olhá-la e Julie secava as lágrimas com a mão boa.

“Você conversou com o  _hyung_?” perguntei, suavemente.

“Não… Eu não quero que ele me veja assim”.

“Julie, o que está dizendo? Por que não quer que ele te veja?”.

“Apenas não quero” respondeu e olhou para a janela. “Ele vai ficar louco se me ver machucada”.

“Isso não faz sentido, eu vou chamá-lo agora e…” ia me levantar e ela se debateu na cama. Eu paralisei e a olhei, assustado. Mo YunJi tinha se afastado e estava na outra extremidade da cama. “Julie” a chamei, para acalmá-la, então voltei a sentar “está tudo bem” disse.

“Não… Não está…  _Elas roubaram a minha bebê…_  Eu nem tenho o que enterrar, ela ainda estava crescendo… Teve tanto sangue, eu fiquei com tanto medo” falou, apavorada. Toquei seus cabelos e lentamente a puxei para o meio da cama, onde era mais seguro.

“ _Eu sinto muito, YunJi_ ” disse, afastando o cabelo desbotado do rosto. Ela tornou a chorar e seu lamento despedaçava meu coração. Minha pobre e amada amiga. Ninguém merecia vivenciar isso. No entanto, ela não deveria estar falando isso para mim e sim para o  _hyung_. A filha era deles, não somente dela. “Você não falou com o  _hyung_  desde do acidente?” perguntei, suavemente, quando a crise cessou.

Julie negou com a cabeça, agora parecendo envergonhada. “Estou com medo da reação dele”.

“Você sabe que isso não é justo com ele, não sabe? Vocês precisam conversar…”.

“Nós vamos… Mas não agora”.

Para mim, era loucura, mas concordei. Passei o restante do horário com ela, lhe ofereci a porção de frango frito que comprei. Durante aquele tempo, chegaram mais flores, mas ninguém mais apareceu. Do lado de fora, o  _hyung_  recebia visitas. Não entendi se ele não as deixava entrar ou se realmente não era ela a ser visitada.

Quando o horário acabou, eu me despedi de Julie e prometi que viria no dia seguinte. Assim que saí do quarto, GDragon- _hyung_  estava encostado do lado da porta, sozinho no corredor cheio de flores. Fechei a porta com cuidado e parei na frente dele.

“Você está bem?” perguntei. Me sentia um pouco idiota por perguntar, era visível que a resposta seria negativa.

“Ela ficou feliz que você veio?” questionou, olhando-o de baixo. Sua voz estava fraca, como se estivesse com medo de se manifestar.

“Ela vai ficar melhor se você conversar com ela” respondi e me abaixei. “ _Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu_ ” murmurei.

“Ainda não acredito que a machucaram… Ela nunca fez mal a ninguém”.

“Sim, Julie é uma pessoa boa”.

“Julie” ecoou “por que a chama assim?”.

Sorri e contei a ele como a conheci.  _Hyung_  me encarava sem sorrir, quase cético. De alguma forma, apesar dele ter apreciado a narrativa, não parecia feliz.

“Você é do mesmo mundo que o dela” murmurou, de forma misteriosa.

Não quis falar sobre isso. Não achei que era importante saber o que ele quis dizer com isso. Minha atenção estava no fato deles ainda não terem conversado e dele parecer um guardião na entrada do quarto.

“ _Hyung_ , quanto tempo você não dorme? Tem comido?”.

“Não posso sair daqui, alguém pode lhe fazer mal”.

“Isso não vai acontecer, esse lugar é seguro”.

“Nenhum lugar é seguro”.

Ouvindo ele falar daquela forma, entendi o que Julie disse sobre estar com medo de falar com o noivo. Me senti estranho, como se estivesse assistindo um espetáculo cujo enredo estava totalmente errado. O quanto poderia interferir? Era melhor deixar ou intervir?

Por sorte, não tive que tomar essa decisão naquele momento. Passos atraíram nossa atenção e vimos DooJoon-sshi se aproximar. O agente de quase dois metros de altura do _hyung_  não parecia conhecer o conceito feliz. Sempre estava com uma expressão séria, acentuada pelo cabelo preto displicente e os óculos que ele vivia arrumando, um ato que não devia notar ser seriamente uma mania.

“Ah, Zion T.-sshi” ele me cumprimentou, fazendo uma curta reverência. Eu fiquei de pé e o saudei também. “Ele deixou você entrar?” perguntou, acenando com a cabeça na direção do  _hyung_. Fiz que sim, um pouco surpreso e escutei uma reclamação de JiYong. “Ah, deixe disso, está bem? Você precisa descansar, não pode ficar aqui para sempre. As fãs estão causando muito tumulto na porta e a direção do hospital veio me informar sobre a possibilidade de transferirem a pequena para outro lugar”. DooJoon respirou fundo, querendo aspirar toda a paciência que houvesse no ar. “JiYong, você não pode protegê-la. Ela está segura aqui, se você adoecer, ninguém mais vai cuidar dela”.

“Você não devia estar aqui me falando o que fazer e sim cuidando para que as responsáveis por isso paguem pelo o que fizeram” o  _hyung_ , reagiu, furioso.

“Elas já foram indiciadas. O lugar tem câmeras de segurança, eu disse que ia cuidar disso, agora quero que você cuide de si mesmo porque eu não posso cuidar de tudo”.

As pessoas que fizeram isso. Senti certo alívio por saber que seriam responsabilizadas, mas não sei como a sociedade reagiria. Talvez a favor, já que pareceu uma tentativa de assassinato, talvez contra, uma crítica a todo sistema de ídolos que movia o mercado do entretenimento.

 _Hyung_  apenas abaixou a cabeça, mas não se moveu. Não saberia dizer se ele ficou feliz ou não. “Uma vez, você me disse que eu deveria assumir a responsabilidade dos meus atos” ele começou e me olhou “eu fiz tudo o que podia para proteger Mo YunJi, mas nunca foi o suficiente… Quando eu penso que ela poderia…” ele cobriu a boca e tremeu inteiro, ainda me olhando “ _eu não posso viver sem ela_ ” murmurou. Sorri triste e concordei com a cabeça. Ele estava mais apavorado com o que aconteceu do que minha amiga.

“ _Não foi culpa sua_ ” a voz de DooJoon soou de forma amena no corredor. “Hey, por que você não pega uma carona com Zion T.-sshi e vai para casa dormir um pouco? Eu vou ficar por aqui” prometeu.

“Sim, eu posso te deixar na sua casa” disse, achando que era melhor o  _hyung_ sair dali.

“Não vou a lugar nenhum sem Mo YunJi” JiYong respondeu.

“Ah, é mesmo? Quer perguntar a ela o que acha melhor?” DooJoon o ameaçou, indo para a porta do quarto e abrindo só um pouco.  _Hyung_  deu um salto para impedir o progresso da ação. Não que isso tivesse abalado o agente, eu já achava que nada poderia abalá-lo e isso não mudaria agora. “JiYong, por favor…”

“DooJoon-sshi, é você?” a voz de Mo YunJi veio do quarto. Quando a escutou, JiYong afastou-se da porta, como se houvesse um terrível monstro lá dentro. “DooJoon?”.

“Sou eu, YunJi-sshi” o agente respondeu, abriu um pouco mais a porta e olhou para o quarto “queria saber se quer alguma coisa, se está confortável...”.

“Eu estou bem, a enfermeira deve vir daqui a pouco para me dar remédio” a ouvi responder, ainda encarando o  _hyung_ , comovido pelo comportamento dele.

“Eu vou ficar aqui hoje, YunJi-sshi… Se precisar de algo, pode me chamar” DooJoon falou.

“É mesmo? JiYong foi descansar? Fico feliz em ouvir isso” ela respondeu “obrigada por me contar”.

O agente fechou a porta e encarou JiYong do alto. “Você ouviu, não foi? Vá para casa descansar. Seus pais estão preocupados. Ela vai ficar bem, eu vou ficar aqui”.

Ainda demorou algum tempo para o  _hyung_  se render. Eu concordei em levá-lo para casa. Ficamos em silêncio até entrarmos no carro. Uma vez acomodado no banco de carona, JiYong olhava para fora. A gritaria das fãs era incessante do lado de fora. Ao menos, não havia bloqueios no estacionamento, assim, foi relativamente fácil sair sem ser notado.

Achei que ele falaria alguma coisa, mas na verdade, quando o olhei novamente, ele estava dormindo. Murmurei idiota e o levei até sua casa. Não importa o quanto eu pensasse no que tinha visto e ouvido, ainda não fazia sentido aquele comportamento. Quando cheguei a casa do _hyung_ , tive pena, mas o acordei. Ele estava tão cansado, mas ainda assim, agradeceu e entrou no prédio.

Aquele comportamento não era bom para ninguém. Tentaria fazer com que eles se falassem. Mesmo que não fosse minha incumbência, parecia ser o mais certo a se fazer.


	46. I didn't know

**[Jennie]**

_Sabe a certeza que eu possuía antes sobre o mundo ficar abaixo de mim? Já não mais existia. Eu nunca pensei que abriria mão dessa crença de forma rápida, mas existem muitas coisas que eu não sei sobre mim e sobre os outros._

“V _ocê pode falar que seus pais a mimaram, a fizeram acreditar que você teria o mundo e por isso você desenvolveu esse comportamento perverso… Esse tipo de desculpa funciona em algumas audiências_ ” meu advogado sugeriu pelo telefone.

Fazia cerca de quarenta minutos que estava naquela ligação, ouvindo todo tipo de proposta para a minha defesa perante a ação movida por DooJoon por fornecer informações pessoais e gerar caos que trouxe prejuízos a empresa. Eu não achei que ele levaria isso a sério, mas tinha muitas coisas que eu não sabia sobre aquele homem, enquanto ele parecia saber muito sobre mim.

Cruzei as pernas e olhei para a porta do restaurante. Tinha um encontro com uma das pessoas que seria acusada por participar da distribuição de informações. Dami- _unnie_  estava atrasada, um comportamento irritante, mas conhecido. Tentei prestar atenção ao que o homem de voz anasalada falava, ainda explicava sobre a eficácia de jogar a culpa nos meus pais. Não concordava com esse método, até mesmo eu tinha limites, não iria contra a ótima criação que meus pais me deram. Devia ter outra solução.

“ _Ou você pode falar que o repórter te seduziu e roubou suas fotos. Isso costuma a colar e você pode usar uma roupa comportada que passe a impressão que você foi enganada por um crápula… Isso também dá certo_ ” ele sugeriu. Não respondi, minha cabeça estava cansada de tantas coisas e aquele velho não parava de falar. “ _Bem, pense no que eu disse e me responda, eu preciso traçar uma linha de defesa consistente, o tempo está acabando_ ”. Murmurei um  _okay, all right, I got it_  desanimado e, finalmente, a ligação acabou.

Ainda pensava em como DooJoon poderia fazer isso comigo.  _That monster..._  Por que ele me daria toda a culpa sendo que contribuiu para isso? Ele também não era a favor daquele relacionamento bizarro entre  _sunbaenim_  e YunJi. Embora quisesse gritar que ele também tinha sua responsabilidade, eu estava travada com o que ele tinha contra mim e que em hipótese alguma sustentariam uma acusação contra ele. DooJoon tinha o respeito do mais alto escalão da YGE.

Deixei o celular na mesa e suspirei. Bem a tempo, pois Dami- _unnie_  entrava no restaurante nesse momento. Enquanto eu usava um vestido exclusivo da Oh Baron, Dami estava de jeans e bata de um azul desbotado, tão comum como qualquer outra pessoa -  _even if she wasn’t an ordinary person_. Ela sentou-se na mesa onde eu a esperava e sorriu, parecendo bastante animada. Não era como se ela não fosse ser indiciada, certo? Queria me sentir assim, mas engoli outro suspiro e forcei um sorriso. 

“Você está muito elegante hoje, Jennie-yah”  _unnie_ comentou, pegando o cardápio e sinalizando para o garçom. “Desculpe a demora, trânsito” comentou, a mesma coisa de sempre. “Estou morrendo de fome, por que não pediu algo antes?”.

“Estava ocupada”  _waiting for you, bitch_  “falando no celular”.

Ela não parecia mesmo preocupada. Fez o pedido e a acompanhei, pois também estava com fome e cansada do falatório do advogado. Comecei a pensar que ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, não poderia estar despreocupada se conseguisse entender no que estava metida. Daquela vez, ela fez o escândalo e não o irmão.

Sem ao menos se importar se eu queria saber, um novo falatório se iniciou. Assim como fiz com o advogado, apenas deixei que falasse e assentia com cabeça, sem ao menos saber do que se tratava.  _Okay, I see, I know right_. “O que mais me irrita nisso tudo é que DooJoon-sshi não quer mais falar comigo” ela comentou, a certa altura do seu monólogo como seu relacionamento com o namorado, noivo, sei lá o que dela não estava bem.

“DooJoon-sshi?” a interrompi. Ela me deu um sorriso malicioso e lembrei de ter visto a  _unnie_  sair do quarto dele em Jeju. Meu cansaço se foi e senti uma nova disposição movida por um sentimento que crescia na boca do meu estômago.  _Okay_ , eu desvendaria aquela salafrária.

“Sim… Eu não sei como te explicar isso...Mas… Eu tenho um caso com ele” sussurrou a última frase e deu uma risadinha. “Eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas não precisa ficar tão chocada, aquele homem… Foram os melhores sexos que eu fiz na vida” voltou a sussurrar as últimas palavras.

Foi naquele exato momento que eu vi que não sabia direito coisas sobre mim. Eu estava com ciúmes. Queria empurrar o rosto da  _unnie_ na salada e esfregar o nariz bem feito na porcelana até espirrar sangue.  _Meu deus, o que DooJoon fez comigo?_

Enquanto a maldita narrava as coisas que fizeram juntos, eu fechava os punhos embaixo da mesa, tentando controlar minha raiva. Com aquela vagabunda traidora, aquele homem dormia, não é? O que havia de errado comigo? Por que ele não me fazia visitas como as que ela estava contando? Por que ele não me obrigava a ter sexo em lugares públicos somente pela excitação? Por que infernos eu estava pensando nele quando sabia que ele não dava a mínima para mim? Ele até mesmo estava movendo uma ação contra mim, qual era meu problema?

“Ah desculpe… É que ele é incrível” Dami disse, dando uma risadinha apaixonada. Queria socar a boca dela e tirar esse sorriso a força.

“Então, por que não está com ele? Por que está com esse outro cara?” perguntei, bastante surpresa que minha voz saiu controlada.

“Minha família não gostaria de me ver com um serviçal” respondeu. “O que eu temia que acontecesse comigo, aconteceu com JiYong… Mas no caso dele, eu sou totalmente contra aquele relacionamento. Eu sempre quis que você ficasse com ele, é mais bonita, é mais culta, é famosa”. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de Mo YunJi e que estava do meu lado, para que eu fosse a escolhida do irmão dela. Dami deixou claro diversas vezes que não suportava a maquiadora e que achava que o irmão destruiria a carreira - e levaria a família com ele - por causa de uma paixão que passaria.

Dami sempre me pareceu uma ótima aliada, mas agora, já não tinha mais certeza. Talvez fosse porque não queria mais  _sunbaenim_. Sentia que estava ficando sozinha e odiava a sensação. Olhei a comida, sem fome. “Você ainda pensa bem de DooJoon-sshi, mesmo depois do processo?” perguntei, encarando a salada.

“Sim, DooJoon-sshi sempre vai fazer o que é certo, afinal, ele é empregado do meu irmão… Ele nunca levaria nosso relacionamento sigiloso a outro nível, sabe qual é o lugar dele e eu sei o meu. Só estou irritada que ele tem me dispensado desde Jeju… Quer dizer, eu ainda tentei quando estávamos lá, mas ele não quis nada” falou, dando a primeira impressão de preocupação.  _Oh my fucking god_ , ela estava apaixonada por ele. 

Será que ela achava que DooJoon ia deixar passar por causa do caso? Talvez ele deixasse, pensei, irritada. Ele me odiava mesmo e ainda dormia com a irmã do patrão dele. Quantas coisas que eu não sabia. Meu ciúme apenas revelava os lados que eu queria manter sob controle. Eu não queria que Dami- _unnie_  se apaixonasse por DooJoon, eu não queria saber deles juntos.

Acho que ela nem notou meu estado, apenas voltou a falar enlouquecidamente, enquanto eu afundava no limbo de querer as coisas e não tê-las.

“E como está  _sunbaenim_? Eu não o tenho visto na YGE” perguntei, depois que a  _unnie_  falou sobre as coisas chatas da vida dela e as quais eu não tinha o menor interesse em saber. Era melhor trocar de assunto porque não suportava mais ouvi-la falar de DooJoon.

“Ele está no hospital com a garota zumbi… Ainda não acredito que isso aconteceu… Sabe, as coisas tem limites também e essas pessoas malucas parecem que não tem freios” Dami disse, mas não parecia se importar de verdade. 

“É, eu soube que ela ficou bem machucada”.

“Sim sim… JiYong está de luto e agindo de maneira bizarra, minha mãe disse que ele vai melhorar”.

Luto? Eu tive vontade de rir, mas tomei água e disfarcei.  _Mourning? Really? Oh my, sunbaenim_  era mais cafona do que eu poderia supor. Não era como se Mo YunJi tivesse morrido, ela apenas caiu - segundo o que li na internet. Ele deveria saber que isso aconteceria. As fãs não gostam de casamentos e não gostam de outros amores na vida dos ídolos. Foi exatamente por isso que recorri a elas, eu não poderia destituir a maquiadora do posto de noiva do G-Dragon,  _mas as fãs… Ah~ as fãs poderiam._

“Bem, tinha que acontecer, não é? Quem sabe assim ele note o erro que estava cometendo. Fico com dó pela minha mãe, ela queria muito ser avó… Eu meio que fiquei um pouco abalada por saber que a zumbi perdeu o bebê, mas acredito que foi o melhor”.

Então, naquele simples almoço, eu fui atingida uma outra vez.

“Como é?” perguntei.

“Ah, eu não te falei? A zumbi estava grávida… Acho que cinco meses, ou algo assim” Dami respondeu e voltou a comer como se não estivesse me falando de nada importante.

“ _Mo YunJi estava grávida?_ ” perguntei mais uma vez só para ter certeza que entendi direito.

Dami apenas confirmou com a cabeça, ainda mastigando. “Ela perdeu o bebê na queda, minha mãe disse que ela teve sorte por não ter quebrado o pescoço” deu de ombros “não achei que chegariam a esse ponto, mas…”.

Um sentimento horrível invadiu meu peito. Lembrei de quando entrei na YGE, como eu treinava mais do que as outras para aprender os passos ou ficava até tarde fazendo os exercícios vocais. Foi pela minha insistência que Kwon JiYong me notou. Ele nunca notaria coisas mundanas, mas eu estava num outro nível quando ele disse que eu tinha potencial e me ajudou em alguns dos exercícios. Não lembro direito quando foi, mas estávamos saindo de uma das salas e a filha de um funcionário correu para abraçá-lo na perna. “ _Espero um dia ter uma família também_ ” ele comentou para mim, no corredor. Seus olhos brilhantes, aquele sorriso tímido, o momento que ele compartilhava um segredo tão íntimo e tão comum.

Sentia como se arame farpado estivesse esmagando e cortando tudo o que eu tinha no peito. Foi então que lembrei de DooJoon dizendo que tinha coisas que eu não sabia.

Dami- _unnie_  pediu uma carona para o hospital. Ele recebeu uma mensagem da mãe pedindo que fosse buscá-la. Eu já estava no automático, somente pensava na ideia de um bebê e naquela confissão de  _sunbaenim_  anos antes. Cada vez que lembrava, mais sem ar eu ficava.

O hospital estava tomado de fãs, atrapalhando a entrada da emergência. Dami comentou algo sobre ser um exagero aquela multidão ali, ainda mais que a pessoa acidentada nem famosa era. As fãs estavam ali na esperança de ver G-Dragon e isso era parte de quem ele era.

Subi com ela para o andar onde Mo YunJi estava. O cheiro de flores tomava o poço do elevador e quando as portas de metal se abriram, eu vi o corredor tomado de flores de todos os tipos em variados arranjos. Dami foi na frente, meus passo ficaram lentos. Escutava o som do meu salto batendo no piso e ficando cada vez mais fraco, até que parei de andar na curva do corredor e olhei escondida para onde a  _unnie_  seguiu.

Então, eu o vi.  _Sunbaenim_  estava de cócoras ao lado da porta de um quarto, fitando o vazio. A roupa branca que ele vestia o deixava com aspecto doente, piorado pelo estado bagunçado do cabelo e as imensas olheiras. Han SiRan estava sentada no banco em frente ao filho, ela parecia estar falando com ele, mas não havia qualquer sinal que ele estivesse ouvindo. Dami parou do lado da mãe e começou a falar com ela.

Ali, escondida como se estivesse assistindo algo proibido, somente notei que estava chorando porque não conseguia mais olhar para JiYong. Em toda a minha vida, eu nunca pensei que o veria tão devastado, mesmo sabendo de sua trajetória, mesmo estando com ele durante todo aquele tempo na agência. Ele virou a cabeça, olhando na minha direção quando Dami apontou e quando senti os olhos frios dele em mim, a desolação de sua alma se transferiu para a minha, tomei a minha parte naquela tragédia, a responsabilidade veio como um raio e me partiu ao meio. Apenas dei dois passos para trás e tentei me esconder do ataque. Eu nem valia a pena, JiYong olhou na direção oposta, como se estivesse se recusando a me encarar. Porque ele sabia o que eu fiz, porque ele não fez nada para me impedir.

Bati em alguém as minhas costas e me virei para ver DooJoon. Eu nem o vi se aproximar. Usava suas habituais roupas sociais e uma gravata berrante, mas não estava com humor para achar graça dessa vez. Odiava ter que olhar para cima para encará-lo, o rosto dele estava inexpressivo como sempre e senti uma imensa vontade de chorar. Ele era a última pessoa que eu queria ver. Precisava sair dali antes que não pudesse mais suportar. Tentei passar pelo agente e ele bloqueou meu caminho. A cada tentativa, ele não deixava que eu fugisse. Desisti de fugir e fitei os sapatos dele.

“O que está fazendo aqui? Veio celebrar sua conquista?” ele perguntou, com um tom gelado.

Passei a mão no rosto, secando as lágrimas. Então, ergui a cabeça e o encarei. “Eu estou aqui com a  _unnie_ ”. Ficamos nos encarando e ele esboçou um sorriso de superioridade que me fez abaixar a cabeça novamente. Eu estava molhando os meus saltos com as minhas lágrimas. “Você vai me deixar passar?” perguntei, com a voz embargada.

Demorou algum tempo, mas ele ficou de lado e liberou a passagem. No entanto, eu não conseguia me mexer. Meu corpo estava tomado por aquele sentimento farpado, agora parecendo que estava sendo toda amarrada em arame.

“Eu avisei que você não ia ganhar” DooJoon murmurou, mas não havia qualquer ironia em sua voz. “Engraçado é que só houve perdas, ninguém ganhou nada”. Fechei os olhos, tão envergonhada, que apenas queria sumir.

“Ah DooJoon-sshi” escutei a voz de Dami e notei quando ele se virou para olhá-la “eu queria mesmo falar com você… Sobre aqueles assuntos e… Ah, não vi que estava conversando com a Jennie”.

Aproveitei o momento e corri pelo corredor, disparando o botão do elevador para que o maldito mecanismo funcionasse mais rápido. Assim que a porta se abriu, empurrei as pessoas que saiam, ignorando que dois dos homens me reconheceram. Antes que a porta fechasse, eu notei DooJoon parado no corredor, altivo e distante, olhando na minha direção, enquanto Dami estava bem próxima a ele.

Mais uma vez, a revelação surgiu e me fez a pior pessoa do mundo.  _Eu não sabia, mas estava apaixonada por DooJoon_. Seu olhar de desaprovação era minha ruína. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, a não ser me encolher no canto do elevador e chorar.


	47. Coração Partido

**[JiYong]**

Tinha me perdido na quantidade de dias que estava ali, encostado a porta do quarto onde Mo YunJi estava hospitalizada. Apesar de saber que eu precisava dormir e entregar a segurança dela nas mãos dos outros, eu já não conseguia mais ir embora sem ela.

Dentro de mim não havia mais nada. Eu não sei quando foi que ela se tornou tudo o que mais importava. Ela e a bebê. Ainda não acreditava que YuRa não viria mais e que eu não a seguraria em meus braços. Todas as minhas visões românticas sobre Mo YunJi e a bebê despedaçaram em milhares de fragmentos.

Tinha sonhos, desses que as pessoas normais tem. Ver a esposa feliz, ouvir a risada da criança. Na minha carreira, meus objetivos já tinham sido alcançados, eu visava novos números, novas sonoridades, queria experimentar o inédito produzido por mim. Eu estava bem com quem eu era no mercado musical, mas nunca estava bem quando se tratava de quem eu era nos relacionamentos. Desde sempre era podado em minhas escolhas e no que eu queria. Pessoas orbitavam a minha volta, decidindo o que era melhor. Eles me enxergavam como alguém incapaz de escolher e de cuidar. Talvez estivessem certos, mesmo que quisesse provar o contrário.

A verdade era que quando estava com Mo YunJi, eu pensava, acreditava, que poderia ter tudo. Que merecia ter tudo. Que os outros pudessem ser abençoados com a mesma felicidade que eu sentia quando estava com ela. Claro que eu estava enganado. Nunca estive mais enganado em toda a minha vida. O que eu achava nunca importou e com isso, eu começava a entender meu lugar no mundo tido como real.

Me sentia fraco, impotente. Eu queria tanto, mais tanto proteger a minha garota do mundo e novamente eu falhei. Mesmo que me falassem que não havia o que ser feito, eu sabia que alguma coisa podia ser feita. Eu não fui bom o suficiente, eu não fiz mais do que podia fazer. Queria que Mo YunJi ficasse trancada para sempre, como uma forma de proteção e de me deixar tranquilo, mais uma vez, estava enganado sobre isso.

Eu não poderia mais prendê-la. Eu não poderia fazer mais nada com ela. Em minha mente, Mo YunJi ainda e sempre seria a coisa mais sagrada de todo o universo. Na perfeição que essa imagem era guardada dentro de mim, eu sentia a nossa diferença. Era isso que ela sempre estava falando? Da distância? Eu não era nem metade do homem que deveria ser para estar com ela. Seria algum tipo de aposta dela que um dia eu seria o que ela esperava que eu fosse?

Mo YunJi era uma mulher simples. Lá fora. uma multidão de fãs não clamava por ela, clamavam por mim, pelo meu outro nome. Ninguém se importava com ela, mesmo com as flores e os presentes. Queriam que eu visse e nada mais. O mundo era tenebroso quando eu pensava nele. Meu nome chamado pela multidão apenas me despertou. Quem eu era, o que eu era… Nunca seria o que Mo YunJi ia querer.

Meus pensamentos colidiam em ideias e percepções diferentes. Ao final daqueles dias, eu entendi que não era bom o suficiente para ela. A culpa pesava em mim e esmagava o que restava da minha vitalidade. Eu a amava tanto e tinha um medo terrível de encará-la e ver as lágrimas em seus olhos. Como o fraco que era, eu não suportava nem imaginar que fui responsável por isso. Achei que falar abertamente sobre ela era melhor do que escondê-la, mesmo não gostando de dividir as minhas coisas, eu achei que era o melhor. _Não era._

Em algum desses dias, eu não sei qual, eu fui a cafeteria pegar café e ouviu meus pais tendo uma discussão. Minha  _omma_  estava tão cansada e com o semblante preocupado, meu  _appa_ , ao contrário, parecia decidido e até mesmo feliz. “Você não me escutou, eu disse que não daria certo” meu pai afirmou “sem a criança, não há motivos para eles continuarem com isso… Já está mais do que claro que não vai dar certo”. Minha mãe o estapeou no rosto. Aturdido da maneira que estava, apenas olhei a cena, sem intervir. Também, não saberia o que falar ou o que fazer. Meus pais pareciam seres complexos e sem qualquer ligação comigo. Ou talvez fosse eu que estivesse desligado do mundo. Meu pai voltou a olhar para a minha mãe. “Isso não muda nada, SiRan… JiYong vive num mundo próprio e acha que o restante do mundo vai fazer o que ele quer só porque ele é o G-Dragon. Pois bem, o que aconteceu com aquela pobre garota foi isso e não altera o fato que os dois não combinam e que ninguém vai deixá-los ficarem juntos. A distância entre quem nosso filho é e a garota é gritante… Pode se enfurecer se quiser, não vai mudar nada”.

Ah, era uma mentira. Meu pai não mudaria de opinião sobre coisas que ele considerava certas. Ele não achava que Mo YunJi era boa para mim e nada no mundo o faria mudar de ideia.

Eu acho que eles me viram ali, mas não me importei. Nada do que qualquer um falasse podia me machucar mais, não tinha mais nada para ser machucado. Esqueci do café e voltei a montar guarda na porta do quarto. As palavras já pesavam e se embaralhavam na minha mente cansada. Encarei a parede e me desliguei.

Acordei com DooJoon abaixado a minha frente “. _.. você está aí?_ ”.  A boca dele estava se movendo, mas não conseguia escutar mais nada. Acho que ele ficou de pé, não sei direito. “. _.. não dorme há dois dias_ ” ouvi outra pessoa falar, parecia ser Zion T. Ele que era o melhor amigo de Mo YunJi. Como é que ela não tinha amigos? Era tão adorável… As pessoas deveriam fazer fila para terem sua atenção. Eu faria. Sentia tanto a falta dela. “ _... ela vai sair daqui?_ ”.

“ _JiYong_ ”. Acordei assustado com Choi SeungHyun me sacudindo. “Você está bem?” ele perguntou e me fez ficar de pé. O corredor estava vazio, as flores não estavam mais lá. “Eu mandei espalhar pelo prédio, isso daqui não é um lugar de adoração” ele disse como se soubesse que eu procurava por algum sinal do que eu conhecia antes de adormecer de olhos abertos. “ _... alta. Vamos levá-la e você…_ ” Ergui lentamente a cabeça e o fitei. O que ele estava falando?

Sem qualquer aviso, eu fui deixado no banco e encostei a minha cabeça na parede fria. Vi o médico chegar e então, fechei os olhos. “A _qui é um hospital, certo? Como foi que permitiram que ele ficasse assim? Conta? Multa? Eu vou pagar, deixa comigo. Isso é tudo, YunJi-sshi? Sua perna não dói? DooJoon-sshi vai nos levar. JiYong? O que aconteceu com ele?_ ”.

“ _JiYong_ ” um grito me acordou. Olhei para os lados, assustado. DooJoon estava na minha frente, a porta do quarto de Mo YunJi estava aberta e uma mulher estava limpando lá dentro. “Vamos, ela já está no carro”.

“Pra onde?” perguntei, muito confuso.

“Para casa” respondeu e novamente, sem qualquer aviso, ele me ajudou a ficar de pé e fomos até o elevador e depois para o estacionamento. Sentia meus pés pesados, a cabeça estava doendo, a vista embaçada. Tinha um carro, eu entrei nele.

Sentado, eu suspirei. O perfume de baunilha voltou a me despertar. Eu virei a cabeça e vi Mo YunJi sentada ao meu lado. No escuro do carro, eu não podia vê-la bem, mas achei que a boca dela estava se mexendo.  _Minha preciosa Mo YunJi, o que eu fiz para você?_

Sentia que ela estava próxima, mas me afastei, temendo tocá-la. Antes, eu acreditava que tudo o que eu tocava se tornaria ouro, mas nunca foi assim com Mo YunJi. Quando eu a tocava, ela se machucava. Das inúmeras vezes que a vi triste por eu ser um completo cretino até o momento atual, não fiz nada de bom para ela. Estávamos indo para casa, ela ficaria segura. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e antes de fechá-las, eu senti as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto.

 

 

Quando acordei, a luz me incomodava. Onde eu estava? Notei que estava deitado no sofá da minha casa, coberto por uma manta. Sentei, coçando os olhos e vi a refeição servida na mesinha próxima. Demorei alguns segundos para entender tudo e não conclui nada. Não sabia como cheguei ali, mas estava com a camisa amassada, a calça amarrotada.

Fiquei de pé e dei uns passos incertos. Minha cabeça começou a doer muito e tudo estava girando. Fechei os olhos e esperei a sensação diminuir. Caminhei até o banheiro e depois, sem mais forças, voltei ao sofá.

“ _Hyung_?” YoungBae apareceu e não sabia o que ele estava fazendo na minha casa. Onde estava Mo YunJi? “Você está bem?”.

“Onde ela está?” perguntei e minha voz saiu rouca e muito baixa.

“No quarto, quer que eu a chame?”.

_Não._

YoungBae ficou de pé e foi chamá-la. Quando ela apareceu, foi como se o mundo ficasse claro outra vez. Ela se aproximou, mancando. Usava um shorts e a perna estava com creme que tinha cheiro doce. O braço engessado estava preso numa tipóia e escondia o rosto de alguém do Aerosmith.

Entre estar fascinado e assustado, eu deixei o segundo falar mais alto. Abaixei os olhos, incapaz de suportar a culpa que eu sentia por vê-la naquele estado. Nada disso deveria ter acontecido, nada.

“Você está se sentindo melhor?” a voz dela fez o meu coração disparar e eu achei graça porque ainda não sabia que tinha algo no peito. “Você dormiu um dia todo” ela continuou já que não respondi. Acho que ela esperou, nada saiu dos meus lábios mesmo com a quantidade de coisas que eu queria derramar. _Absolutamente nada._

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou na sala. Eu precisava dela como jamais pensei que precisaria de alguém na vida, mas não podia lhe dar mais nenhum fardo tanto porque eu não compartilhava nenhum deles. Escutei o suspiro dela. “Se precisar de algo, pode me chamar” ela disse provavelmente para YoungBae e se foi.

Ergui os olhos somente para vê-la virando no corredor, andando de cabeça baixa, sofrendo pelo meu comportamento inadequado. Quando notei, estava tremendo e minha dor de cabeça apenas piorou. YoungBae murmurou que eu devia comer e não comentou nada sobre o que viu. Ele era uma boa alma e sabia quando deveria ou não se meter.

Prometi a mim mesmo que falaria com ela. Os dias foram passando e Mo YunJi tentava ficar no mesmo ambiente comigo, falava alguma coisa sobre o tempo e depois ia embora. A noite, eu me esgueirava pelo corredor e tocava a porta do quarto dela, desesperado para entrar e me desculpar, então, a escutava chorando, baixinho, com tanta dor como eu.

Voltei a ir a YGE, somente para não ficar em casa com ela - mesmo sendo essa a coisa que eu mais queria. Tudo por lá era uma bagunça, mas não conseguia dar a atenção a nada. Me trancava na sala de música, a mesma que meses antes Mo YunJi entrou para falar que estava grávida e ficava ali, sozinho até que tivesse que ir embora.

As pessoas vinham falar comigo sobre o que eu estava fazendo e que deveria ser mais sensível. Escutava tudo em completo silêncio e suportava os gritos furiosos dos meus amigos porque não demonstrava nenhuma reação ao que eles diziam. Todo mundo tentou, eu somente olhei para Zion T. quando foi a vez dele de tentar.

“Você é um homem estranho,  _hyung_ … Ela fez tanto por você, ela quis tanto estar com você… Eu sei que você está triste pelo o que aconteceu, mas acredite, não foi culpa sua. Nem mesmo a Julie pode te culpar”. Ele parecia uma criatura de outro mundo, com a roupa preta, os óculos redondos e o cabelo para cima. Eu trabalhei com ele e nem sabia quem ele era. “Talvez você precise de mais tempo para entender que isso não foi uma derrota, mas não vou deixar que machuque Julie nem por mais um segundo” aquela afirmação foi a coisa mais sensata que ouvi desde que ela se machucou.

“Eu não sou um bom homem para ficar com ela” murmurei quando ele deu as costas e estava indo para fora da sala.

“Se você gosta dela, deveria se tornar um então” foi tudo o que ele disse antes de sair.

Naquela sexta-feira, eu sabia que seria um dia difícil, no entanto, ele se transformou em um dos piores dias da minha vida. Assim que cheguei na minha casa e vi a mala de maquiagem e uma mochila perto da porta, eu sabia o que ia acontecer.

Mo YunJi veio pelo corredor. Vestia jeans, uma camiseta e segurava um boné nas mãos. Os cabelos estavam picados, quase tão curtos quanto os meus. Ela parou quando me viu. “Eu ia deixar um bilhete” ela murmurou e pensei em todos os bilhetes que ela me deixava, quando fugia do meu controle e ia fazer as coisas que queria. “Acho que não preciso mais, não é?”.

Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como ela era linda. Uma dor tomou conta do meu peito e olhei para o chão. Eu sabia o que viria, no fundo, eu achava melhor se fosse assim. Demorou algum tempo até que ela aparecesse na minha visão. Ela largou o boné na mesa e tocou meu rosto com aquelas mãos frias, me fazendo olhar para ela.

“JiYong… Eu sinto muito pela bebê” Mo YunJi murmurou e seus olhos marejaram. Queria dizer o mesmo. Queria tomá-la em meus braços e pedir perdão por minhas escolhas. Queria implorar para que ela não fizesse o que eu sabia que ela faria. Minha boca não se moveu. “Eu sinto muito, de verdade” ela continuou no mesmo tom. Deu um sorriso compreensivo quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.  _Não, não faça isso comigo_. “Eu te amo… Acho que sempre vou te amar… Mas eu não posso ficar mais aqui… Apenas me desculpe” então, ela se aproximou mais, beijou o canto dos meus lábios e depois me beijou. Não houve qualquer reação da minha parte. Mo YunJi se afastou, dando um sorriso triste, pegou o boné e colocou na cabeça. “ _Adeus, Kwon JiYong_ ” a ouvi falar, nas minhas costas. Escutei o som da mala, da porta, dos passos no hall, do elevador.

Tomado pelo desespero, eu finalmente entendi o que aconteceu. Ainda assim, mesmo assim, eu não conseguia me virar e impedir. Aquele vazio e o último beijo me perseguiriam até que não sobrasse mais nada de mim.

Ela se foi.


	48. O fim de todas as coisas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olás,   
> Esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo dessa história.  
> Depois eu trago uma spin-off sobre esse casal esquisito.

**[DooJoon]**

A única coisa que poderia dizer era que tudo estava de cabeça para baixo. Desde que YunJi sofreu o acidente que resultou num aborto, a imprensa estava enlouquecida querendo saber mais da mulher misteriosa que G-Dragon afirmou ser sua noiva na coletiva de imprensa. Eu acho que JiYong não chegou a considerar o que ocorreria com suas afirmações, mas eu sei que, de alguma maneira, ele fez o que achou que era o correto, o que um homem devia fazer. No entanto, ele se esqueceu que não era apenas um homem.

Não havia muito o que ser feito. JiYong estava com ideias pré-concebidas de como seria sua vida com Mo YunJi e depois do acidente, ele pareceu se dar conta que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Os dias de internação da pequena foram os mais difíceis, ele ficava na porta, como um guardião e não deixava que ninguém a visse. Tentei entender o comportamento bizarro, mas desisti no segundo dia. Queria que ele dormisse um pouco e ele o fez, quando Zion T.-sshi o arrastava de volta a casa. Nos últimos dias, JiYong não estava mais acordado, apesar de estar de prontidão na porta, com os olhos abertos, e eu não sabia como ele estava vivo ainda. Choi SeungHyun ficou furioso com as flores no corredor e com negligência médica (dentro de um hospital) para remover uma pessoa que estava claramente perturbada.

De fato, JiYong poderia ter morrido com a privação do sono e das demais necessidades, mas eu sabia que ele seria teimoso demais para entregar os pontos sem antes lutar mais um pouco. Eu não sabia de onde ele tiravas as forças, mas parecia tê-las de sobra quando se tratava da sua pequena.

Agora, eu achava que acreditava demais nas potencialidades dele. Quando JiYong me disse que a pequena foi embora, fiquei estarrecido por ele não ter feito nada para impedir. Os olhos escuros estavam sem brilho e vazios, ele ainda pensava sobre como estava vivendo uma fantasia maluca e não sabia se acertar com a realidade. Eu não soube o que dizer, novamente, me pegava sendo uma pessoa fria que não podia nem ao menos falar eu sinto muito sem parecer que estava sendo forçada a isso. Eu sentia muito, de verdade, e eu acho que ele entendeu isso. “Por favor, DooJoon-sshi, apenas cuide para que todos os responsáveis paguem por isso… Eu vou tratar de me punir também, então, não precisa se preocupar comigo” JiYong murmurou e fechou a porta na minha cara.

Meu celular não parava de tocar. Incomodado, eu o desliguei e o deixe em cima da mesa. A pessoa com quem eu almoçava, deu um curto sorriso, fazendo com que covinhas aparecerem. Fiquei sem graça, mas sei que minha tia entenderia perfeitamente que minha vida profissional estava pedindo a prova do meu profissionalismo. Tinha muitas coisas a resolver e pessoas para punir.

“Você parece atarefado, Doo-chan… Sinto que estou te atrapalhando” minha tia murmurou. Ela era a irmã mais velha da minha mãe, uma sexagenária de boa aparência (na verdade, ela parecia bem mais nova) e estava em Seul a passeio. Viúva de um comerciante japonês, ela adquiriu o hábito do falecido de me chamar dessa maneira carinhosa. Estávamos almoçando num restaurante próximo a YGE e as pessoas a nossa volta pareciam tão agitadas quanto meu celular. Sentia que a inquietação a incomodava, mas ela era educada demais para reclamar de alguma coisa.

“Claro que não está” respondi. Não tinha muito tempo para visitar a minha família e não desperdiçaria a oportunidade já que a minha tia estava na cidade.

“Aquele moço está bem? Seu patrão... Eu estava assistindo a TV e vi que a noiva dele sofreu um acidente…” minha tia perguntou, cheia de compaixão.

“Ele vai ficar bem sim” respondi, mas sem muita certeza. As pessoas costumavam se recuperar de corações partidos e sonhos desfeitos, era uma grande proeza o seguir em frente. JiYong não seria diferente. Mesmo que eu não tenha vivenciado uma situação similar a dele, eu só podia imaginar o quanto devia estar doendo e pensar que ele ficaria melhor com o tempo.

“A coitada perdeu o bebê… Aquela outra namorada dele parece que postou algo na internet sobre isso…” ela comentou.

“Que outra namorada?”.

“Kim Jennie… A que faz as fotos com ele”.

Eu tive vontade de rir.  _Namorada dele?_  Bem, não podia deixar de admirar Jennie por ter conseguido o título mesmo que ele não significasse coisa alguma. Não sabia que ela estava postando coisas na internet e nem sei porque fiquei surpreso. Aquela aproveitadora faria de tudo para conseguir algum reconhecimento, ainda que fosse ela a causadora de todo aquele mal.

“O que ela postou, tia?”.

“Sobre que não deveriam atacar as namoradas dos ídolos, que eles também eram humanos e mereciam ser felizes, que repudiava o que foi feito a moça grávida”.

Não consegui esconder meu sorriso irônico. Esganaria aquela pequena assim que colocasse minhas mãos nela. Minha tia ergueu as sobrancelhas, como que espantava por minha resposta facial. 

“Você acha graça disso, Doo-chan? O que aconteceu com você?”.

“Não, tia, me desculpe. Eu não acho graça, só acho irônico, até mesmo hipócrita da parte dela… Não sei porque estou surpreso”.

“Você deve saber de mais coisas, não?” comentou e não voltou a falar mais no assunto. Instintivamente, minha tia sabia que eu não falaria sobre e ela, como uma senhora boa educada que era, não insistiria.

O almoço foi um bom tempo. Conversamos sobre o passado e minha tia estava animada em reencontrar amigas do tempo de escola. Assim que acabamos, eu a coloquei num táxi e ela foi para a casa de uma dessas amigas. Quanto a mim, fui direito para a YGE, havia pastas e documentos na minha sala que mereciam atenção para dar prosseguimento as ações que movia contra Jennie e Dami.

Assim que coloquei meus pés na YGE, uma das recepcionistas veio correndo na minha direção para informar que uma reunião extraordinária acontecia na sala do presidente e que eu era aguardado. A desvantagem de deixar o celular desligado era perder o chamado para essas emergências, embora não sentisse nenhum arrependimento verdadeiro. Agradeci e fui direto para lá. A secretária do presidente já me esperava, assim como as pessoas na sala dele.

Presidente Yang estava numa poltrona, as quatro garotas do BLACKPINK estavam espremidas num outro sofá e para mim foi indicado uma poltrona. Enquanto eu vestia minhas roupas sociais costumeiras, o presidente estava de camisa polo, calça jeans e boné, as meninas estavam vestidas como se fossem a um ensaio fotográfico de temática adolescente. Pareciam quatro colegiais safadas, com as saias bem curtas, as meias altas, os cabelos presos de maneira infantil. Eu as encarei, sem saber o que esperar de uma reunião que envolvesse as quatro ainda mais vestidas daquela forma. Notei que Jennie ficou corada e abaixou o olhar. Bem, se fazer de santa não vai te ajudar agora.

“Ainda bem que você chegou… Como eu dizia, a empresa está passando por uma série de dificuldades e escândalos desde que saiu aquele primeiro boato sobre Zion T. e aquela garota esquisita que trabalhava aqui” o presidente Yang falou e notei seu tom de escárnio ao se referir a Mo YunJi, quer dizer, ele sabia que o maior ídolo daquele lugar era maluco por aquela esquisita e que se o ouvisse falando dessa forma, nem quero imaginar o que JiYong faria. “E de boato em boato, vocês ganharam mais adesões ao fã-clube e mais pedidos para um  _comeback_. Apesar de não apresentarem um bom número, acho que podemos surfar nesses escândalos”.

Discurso de um aproveitador que pediria para os outros resolverem os problemas que uma atitude como essa geraria. Bem, muito bom para as quatro pequenas, mas o que eu tinha com isso? Ele queria me envolver somente porque eu vi as rendas que elas geram e o alcance de público? Eu nem queria saber sobre o BLACKPINK, apenas acatei a ordem de ver os números e rir da falta de competência do gerenciamento da YGE em relação a elas. Enquanto o presidente falava e falava, foquei minha atenção em Jennie. Ela não parecia preocupada, estava prestando atenção, molhava os lábios com a ponta da língua de tempos em tempos. As vezes, ela me olhava e o rubor cobriu ainda mais seu rosto. Ela devia estar doente, pensei, cruzando as pernas e continuando a encará-la, sem me perturbar. Talvez ela estivesse com febre.

“... E dessa forma, conclui que a melhor opção para vocês é que DooJoon-sshi assuma como agente do grupo” o homem mais velho falou e escutei os sons de surpresas das pequenas. Eu desviei os olhos de Jennie e o olhei, espantado. O quê? “Você apresentou ideias boas para que elas consigam bons números e como vai ficar disponível pelo próximo ano, achei que pudesse querer o cargo”.

 _Como? Do que ele estava falando?_  Pisquei algumas vezes e mexi nos meus óculos. Pelo o que eu sabia, JiYong estava com uma agenda cheia e pensava em lançar um single com o Big Bang e voltar a dar ideias para os solos dos membros. Eu que fazia a agenda de JiYong, com certeza eu sabia bem mais do que o Presidente Yang e não teria tempo para agenciar ninguém.

“Eu…” mexi nos meus óculos e pensei bem no que diria.

“É, eu sei que está grato, será uma grande oportunidade para você” o Presidente Yang concluiu. “Mas para que isso funcione, você vai ter que parar de fazer o que está fazendo e você sabe bem do que eu estou falando, daquela ação”.

Percebi que as pequenas ficaram curiosas, menos Jennie. Ela não demonstrou qualquer surpresa, afinal, a ação era contra ela. No entanto, eu sabia que aquele segredo não ficaria muito tempo escondido, logo alguém saberia da ação judicial e a fofoca se espalharia rapidamente.

“Você quer que eu o quê? Me desculpe, senhor, mas acho que não entendi direito”.

“Ora, você pare o que está fazendo e cuide delas” explicou e apontou para o grupo.

“Eu adoraria, mas o senhor sabe como é a agenda do JiYong-sshi e eu…”.

“Ah, ele esteve aqui cedo, disse que vai ficar um ano fora… O que aconteceu com ele foi mesmo profundo, eu nunca o vi daquele jeito… Acho que é até melhor ele dar um tempo e pensar na vida”.

 _O quê?_ Voltei a mexer nos meus óculos, tentando disfarçar o meu horror aquela notícia. O que estava acontecendo? “Eu preciso pensar” respondi.

“Não há o que pensar. Será uma oportunidade de ouro” ele respondeu, já com a minha resposta em sua boca. 

Apenas assenti com a cabeça. A reunião acabou. As pequenas foram embora e fiquei sozinho com o homem mais velho na sala. “DooJoon-sshi, eu sei que vai dar conta do trabalho… Mas eu quero que pare com o processo que está movendo contra Jennie e a ajude a ser uma moça melhor”.

“Senhor, com todo o respeito, as ações que ela desencadeou custaram uma vida”.

“Ah por favor, era um bebê que estava crescendo. Eu sinto muito por ele, mas JiYong pode muito bem ter outros filhos. Não podemos culpar Jennie pelo o que aconteceu, ela certamente não queria matar a esquisita. Por que não a multamos e abaixamos seu salário? Acredito que será uma pena razoável para suas atitudes impensadas”.

Me mantive impassível, encarando o homem que comandava aquela agência. Ele só podia estar louco se pensava que eu cederia com uma argumentação fútil como essa.

“Olha, ela é uma mulher apaixonada, as mulheres são loucas e atacam umas as outras… Até eu achei que ela era namorada do JiYong, mesmo que soubesse que era contra as regras da empresa… Daí eu vi ele com aquela maquiadora no closet e entendi que tinha mais coisas que eu não sabia… Mas está tudo bem, Jennie agiu como uma garota maluca e vamos fazê-la pagar por isso. Se continuar com a ação, vai prejudicar as outras três que nada tem com isso”.

Apesar do Presidente Yang não se importar, eu era um homem de palavra. Não voltaria atrás, eu prometi a JiYong que cuidaria dos responsáveis pelo acidente a Mo YunJi e o faria.

“Ora, vamos… JiYong vai passar um ano afastado, será bom para todos” ele insistiu. Não estava sabendo sobre esse afastamento, teria que conversar com meu patrão antes. De qualquer forma, eu não queria agenciar um grupo de pequenas fogosas.

“Se o senhor não se importar, eu prefiro ficar com o Big Bang durante o afastamento de JiYong” respondi.

“E quanto a ação?”.

“Ela vai continuar do jeito que está” afirmei, friamente.

“Meu deus… Agora sei porque JiYong confia a vida a você… Está bem, não me deixa outra escolha… Eu quero você fora dessa companhia pois não posso tolerar um escândalo interno de processos e que você estrague um grupo em ascensão”.

“Se é o que senhor quer…” me levantei, me curvei e sai respeitosamente da sala.

Assim que me despedi da secretária do presidente, fechei a porta de vidro e notei Jennie encostada numa parede. Realmente, aquela roupa era uma espécie de fantasia, para mim uma bastante sensual. Com o cabelo dividido ao meio e preso dos dois lados, ela parecia uma jovem sedutora. Eu me aproximei e ela me encarou, ficando corada.

“DooJoon-sshi…” ouvi meu nome sussurrado como se fosse um encantamento. O perfume dela me envolveu. Ela era uma vadia oportunista e lembrei do sexo. Não havia mal em ser vadia, até mesmo preferia a aquele lado falso e doce.

“Ora ora, por que está vestida assim?” perguntei, de maneira debochada somente para ver os olhos bonitos faiscarem.

Não escutei a resposta esperada e afiada. Vi ela puxar a saia bem curta para baixo, incomodada. Apenas acompanhei o movimento, ficando levemente interessado naquele comportamento bizarro. Supus que ela devia estar tentando um novo golpe e achei graça. Ela me encarou, seu rosto tão vermelho, seus olhos brilhantes.

“Eu…” ela começou e me aproximei mais dela.

“Você…?” coloquei a mão na parede atrás dela. Notei sua agitação e fiquei inebriado com a proximidade.

“DooJoon-sshi…” murmurou como uma garotinha apaixonada. Sorri, ficando ainda mais perto. Jennie colocou as mãos no meu peito e me afastou. “Ela está olhando…” comentou e lançou um olhar para a porta de vidro. A secretária nos olhava, intrigada. Me afastei e a deixei no corredor, indo para o elevador. “Espere…” ouvi os saltos batendo no piso atrás de mim e apertei o botão. “Você vai aceitar?” perguntou, ao meu lado.

Não respondi. Ela me seguiu elevador adentro, esperando pela resposta. Descemos dois andares e a porta abriu. Um staff nos encarou com desdém. Ergui a sobrancelha, ficando irritado com aquela atitude. “Ah, esse elevador está descendo?” ele perguntou e Jennie disse que sim. O homem colocou a cabeça para dentro para confirmar e riu. “Olha, parece que você sabe dizer a verdade também… Eu vou subir” falou e se afastou da porta. Assim que ficamos sozinhos novamente, a olhei de lado e ela olhava para o chão.

“Você não ficou sabendo?  _Eu sou a vadia mentirosa da empresa_ ” ela murmurou.

“Até que enfim um apelido decente” respondi e dei um leve sorriso. Não sentia empatia alguma por ela estar colhendo o que plantou. A hostilidade nunca geraria bons resultados, mas ela parecia ignorar isso assim como todo o restante das coisas que fazia. Eu a avisei para parar.

Desci do elevador e ela veio atrás de mim. A ignorei, mesmo ouvindo ela pedindo uma resposta e fui para a sala do Big Bang. Os vi pela parede de vidro e os quatro membros estavam sentados em torno de uma mesa, abalados. Choi SeungHyun me viu e se levantou, indo abrir a porta. O olhar gelado do cantor fez com que Jennie desistisse da perseguição.

“Precisamos conversar” ele me disse, sua voz soando como um trovão furioso antes da tempestade.

“Claro, mas precisa ser breve… Eu acabei de ser demitido” respondi e ajeitei meus óculos.

“O quê?” ouviu os dois fazerem um coro e ri sozinho, pensando que ainda bem que eles não cantavam juntos porque as vozes não combinavam.

“Bobagens” declarei e ele me deixou passar. Jennie ficou do lado de fora, me olhando pela parede. Realmente parecia uma colegial apaixonada pelo veterano. Por algum motivo, eu sorri para mim mesmo, tendo ideias de como eu poderia me aproveitar dela naquela roupa sensual.

Tentei explicar ao grupo o motivo da minha demissão, me contendo nos detalhes mais graves. Eles estavam abismados e chegaram a reclamar em voz alta. Ignorei aquele comportamento porque não ajudaria em nada e não gostava de incentivar coisas inúteis.

“Bem, JiYong-ah não está bem e eu recomendei que ele ficasse um bom tempo longe dos holofotes” SeungHyun disse “ele tem uns amigos que não são famosos, acho que vai viajar para a África com eles”.

 _JiYong? Na África?_  Toquei com a ponta dos dedos a haste esquerda dos meus óculos, um pouco confuso.

“Você deveria ter falado pra ele ir atrás da YunJi-sshi” YoungBae contestou, cruzando os braços.

“Claro, para que ele volte a sufocá-la, não é? Talvez esse tempo fora o ajude a pensar melhor sobre isso, essa coisa de ser casado é complicado” DaeSung comentou. Tirando o olhar irônico de SeungHyun, eu constatei que o restante não fazia ideia que Kang DaeSung era casado. Resolvi não interferir e deixar que eles falassem. “JiYong- _hyung_  não sabe cuidar da garota, isso é fato. Essa viagem vai fazer bem a ele”.

SeungRi foi o único que deu de ombros. Ele não tinha qualquer consideração a fazer e ficou calado, deixando que os mais velhos falassem.

“Essa ideia é maluca… O que JiYong vai fazer na África?” eu perguntei assim que eles não falaram mais nada sobre isso.

“Virar gente” SeungHyun respondeu, sem se alterar. “YunJi-sshi me disse que ele vive numa realidade paralela e que não ia conseguir ficar com ele. Quando ela foi embora e ele me ligou, apenas disse que ela fez o que devia ter feito há muito tempo atrás: ficado longe dele… Sabe como isso é patético? Aqueles dois se amam e qualquer um pode ver isso, inclusive essa imbecil da Jennie-sshi que ainda está olhando para nós com essa cara de tadinha” falou as últimas palavras, sem esconder a fúria. Eu olhei para a parede de vidro e ela estava ainda ali. Tinha até me esquecido dela quando eles começaram a falar dos planos do grupo sem o líder.

“Eu vou cuidar dela” respondi. SeungHyun me olhou e assentiu, sabendo que eu cuidaria dela com todo o prazer (mais do que ele poderia supor).

“E quanto a sua demissão?” DaeSung me perguntou.

“Vou tirar um ano de férias também… Assim que o líder voltar, eu vejo o que faço”.

“Cara, um dia espero ser calmo assim como você” SeungRi disse e riu.

Terminei meu tempo com eles e quando sai, Jennie não estava mais me esperando. Fui até meu escritório pegar algumas coisas e fui embora. Não estava preocupado com a demissão, JiYong jamais trabalharia sem mim. Agora,  _África?_  Era uma ideia absurda, mas estranhamente, podia dar certo.

Eu estava rindo quando saí do prédio. Voltaria para assinar os papéis da demissão e ficaria tranquilo, acho que, finalmente, terei tempo e posso levar a minha tia para passear. Quanto a Jennie e as garotas que derrubaram Mo YunJi, elas teriam o que mereciam porque, infelizmente para elas, era eu que estava brandindo a espada da justiça.

Brega, mas de certa forma, poético. 


	49. Culpa

**[YunJi]**

Por vezes, acreditava que o tempo passava bem devagar. Eu abandonei a vida que tentei construir, acusando a mim mesma pelo fracasso e pela perda da bebê. Minha vida era causar destruição aos demais, eu não sei porque ainda tentava fazer algo diferente.

Eu não tive mais notícias de JiYong. Evitava olhar a internet e me sentir ainda pior. Uma hora eu saberia o que resultou a minha partida e já antecipava que não seria nada bom. SiRan me mandava mensagens todas as semanas para saber como eu estava, então, eu mentia e dizia que estava tudo bem, que tudo estava dando certo. Eu não queria preocupá-la, já que ela parecia ser a única a se importar depois de tudo.

Fazia dois meses desde que fui empurrada das escadas. Dois meses. Minha perna estava curada, meu braço doía com o vento frio, mas parecia cada dia melhor. Desde então, não sofri mais nenhum acidente. Irônico, ao meu modo de ver.

Ainda que evitasse as notícias com grande empenho, eu não poderia me excluir do mundo do entretenimento para sempre, alguém comentaria (pior, me reconheceria). Foi assim que eu vi no telão do centro sobre o afastamento de Kim Jennie da YG. Não tinha som, apenas fotos dela e uma explicação escrita que ela estava se retirando para cuidar da saúde, pois havia ficado abalada com os últimos eventos na agência. As atividades do BLACKPINK foram suspensas. Minha primeira reação foi de surpresa, então, dei as costas ao telão e não me importei mais. Eu não conseguia odiá-la, ainda que tentasse, mas eu não podia perdoá-la por ter espalhado os boatos na internet, por tentar destruir a carreira bem sucedida de JiYong e pelo acidente.

Quando DooJoon-sshi me contou sobre a investigação, ainda quando eu estava no hospital, ele falou abertamente e de forma bastante clara onde tudo começou. Inclusive pediu que eu ficasse calma, ele cuidaria de Park JinSun e tomaria as devidas providências contra Jennie, Dami, o blogueiro, as meninas, os pais delas e indiciaria a loja por não prestar o devido suporte. Ele era um homem inteligente e pragmático, sua voz era controlada, seus olhos pareciam congelados atrás dos óculos que ele vivia ajeitando no rosto. Embora a postura rígida e a altura dele causassem uma impressão forte, ele parecia preocupado e determinado em cuidar do caso, queria que eu descansasse e tentava cuidar de JiYong. Aqueles dias no hospital foram alguns dos piores dias da minha vida. Disse a ele que deixava tudo em suas mãos. Estava cansada de todas aquelas mentiras e conspirações, os resultados foram desastrosos para mim, não havia mais qualquer força para suportar a situação. 

Não fui depor contra as pessoas que me empurraram. Me enchia de pavor a ideia de vê-las novamente. Também, não foi preciso, segundo o que o advogado que DooJoon-sshi contratou disse, o lugar tinha câmeras e havia testemunhas. Foi me dado o direito de não comparecer e alegaram que se tratava de trauma.

De alguma forma, eu queria esquecer tudo aquilo, voltar para como estava antes. Minhas tentativas eram miseráveis. Nada mais seria como antes. Já havia me proposto a tentar melhorar, eu ainda podia fazer, eu ainda podia tentar, eu não precisava de ajuda.

Estava de volta a minha cidade natal. Achei que isso melhoraria a minha vida. De fato, o ar salgado de Busan me lembrava o passado, mas não havia muito conforto nas lembranças. Tampouco havia conforto no presente.

Fui mandada embora do terceiro emprego de meio período que arrumei. Viver com JiYong me deixou salvar algumas economias, mas agora eu precisava pagar pelo quarto na pensão e a mensalidade da clínica onde minha mãe e tia viviam. Precisava de um emprego, mas nunca pensei que seria difícil.

Eram as estudantes, elas me apavoravam. A última vez que senti aquele estado de pavor foi ao meio dia, quando eu estava trabalhando na mercearia próxima à pensão e o ambiente foi tomado de estudantes. Tinha duas escolas por ali, os jovens iam a mercearia comer ou comprar guloseimas. Para mim, era como estar no inferno. Um grupo de três ou quatro garotas se aproximou do balcão. Fui tomada por aquele pavor primitivo que congelava meus membros e fazia meu coração acelerar somente para espalhar o medo por todo o meu corpo. Sentia minhas mãos úmidas, o suor formando-se na nuca, o calafrio que vinha em seguida. A boca ficava seca, a vontade de chorar era intensa e mal conseguia respirar. Temia que elas fossem me machucar mais, que fossem tirar tudo o que eu tinha - e já não tinha mais nada.

Claro, os patrões não gostam de pessoas assim. Me pagavam o dia e me mandavam embora. Era por isso que me encontrava ali, na orla, olhando a água bater com força no quebra-mar. Sentei num banco velho e me encolhi. Depois que a sensação passava, ficava aquele sentimento de fracasso e insegurança. Odiava ficar assim, mas não conseguia lidar com o que eu sentia. Achei que voltar para casa me curaria, mas nunca estive tão doente. Talvez eu tivesse percebido que entraria nesse estado de pavor se tivesse vindo de trem, mas HaeSol fez questão de viajar comigo, me trazer de carro, passar esse tempo para alimentar a minha esperança que tudo ficaria bem. Não, nada ficaria bem.

Recolhi os joelhos e escondi meu rosto neles, chorando baixinho. Assim que me acalmei, olhei novamente para o horizonte. Quando era mais nova, eu costumava andar naquelas pedras, desafiando o mar, a gravidade, o limo, a sorte. Agora, eu estava tão assustada que aquela garota corajosa parecia a lembrança de outra pessoa, não me reconhecia mais nela.

Fechei os olhos com força. Queria que tudo fosse diferente.  _Queria estar com ele novamente_. A quem eu queria enganar? Aquela era a realidade, não era? Por que estava evitando o que era concreto e sonhando com algo que deixou de existir?

“YunJi-yah? Mo YunJi?” uma voz masculina soou bem perto de mim. Me assustei e encarei o homem alto e de cabelos bem curtos, que usava uma farda militar e carregava uma mochila sobre um dos ombros. Ele sorriu e levei alguns segundos a mais para reconhecê-lo. “Eu sabia, é você mesmo, YunJi-yah”. Ele deixou a mochila de lona verde no chão, ainda sorrindo. “Sou eu, Lee DongHyun” falou.

“DongHyun?” murmurei e, então, o reconheci. Claro, como poderia ter esquecido? Aquele foi meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro namorado. Vê-lo me deixou um pouco melhor. “Meu deus, é você mesmo, DongHyun-ah… Me desculpe… Eu estava…”.

“Está tudo bem” ele me cortou, cancelando minhas explicações. “Não sabia que tinha voltado, achei que ficaria em Seul para sempre”.

Até gostaria, pensei. Dei um sorriso curto e neguei com a cabeça. Ele sentou a meu lado e me fez companhia, sem falar nada a princípio. Continuei encolhida, olhando para o mar. Estar ali com ele me lembrou de um passado feliz que nem mesmo parecia meu. “Foi estranho te ver na TV” ele começou “eu achei que era um engano, mas estava tudo lá. Nem posso imaginar o que passou já que voltou para casa”. Não, você não podia mesmo, pensei de forma amarga. Conversamos pouco, sem detalhes, apenas aquelas impressões superficiais sobre as coisas. Sabia que ele tinha mais conhecimento do que aconteceu comigo do que estava revelando e fiquei satisfeita por ele estar tomando cuidado ao tratar do assunto. Me sentia tão vulnerável que me agarrei aquela ideia falsa de segurança por estar com alguém com quem passei tanto tempo. Havia também a estranheza do encontro, mas eu poderia superar isso como se não tivesse aquele espaço de tempo entre nós.

Depois, ele me convidou para comer frango frito. Assim como eu, DongHyun adorava frango e era uma das coisas que costumávamos fazer no passado. Já recuperada do que quer que fosse que estava me assolando, o escutei contar como entrou para o exército e sua subida de patente. Ele tinha quinze dias de folga antes de voltar e era por isso que estava em Busan com aquela sacola. Da minha parte, apenas disse que as coisas não deram tão certo em Seul, não consegui virar maquiadora de filmes e que voltei para cuidar da minha família. Não quis entrar em detalhes dolorosos ou lembrar a mim mesma da destruição que deixei para trás, mas talvez eu nem precisasse, DongHyun sempre foi bom de ler o que se passava com os outros. Tanto porque ele apanhou minha mão em cima da mesa e sorriu “você é uma mulher incrível, YunJi-yah e não deixe que ninguém, nem você mesma, pense menos do que isso, está me ouvindo?”.

Ele me acompanhou até a pensão. Prometemos nos ver no dia seguinte. Passei a noite preocupada com o que iria fazer se não conseguisse dominar meu medo. Não dormi direito. No dia seguinte, eu estava focada em encontrar um novo emprego. A dona da pensão já revirava os olhos quando me escutava falar isso. Três empregos e três dispensas, devia estar batendo algum recorde e não sabia.

Busquei por anúncios e não consegui nada. Próximo ao meio dia, DongHyun foi até a pensão e expliquei da minha procura por emprego. Foi assim que fui parar na clinica da familia dele. Notando meu desconforto em atender pessoas, o pai de DongHyun disse que eu poderia trabalhar arrumando os arquivos e me certificando que nada faltaria na clínica. Não era bem o que eu queria, mas um trabalho é um trabalho.

Durante aqueles dias, eu e DongHyun nos aproximamos. Saíamos sempre e ele tomava cuidado ao escolher os lugares, dizendo que alguém poderia me reconhecer ou eu poderia ficar assustada. Recomendou que eu me tratasse na clínica, um amigo do pai dele poderia me ajudar. “Eu sei o que você está passando, YunJi-yah, eu tive os mesmos sintomas depois que fui mandando para uma missão no Oriente Médio… Por favor, busque ajuda, eu vou falar com meu pai, ele vai concordar que você não pode ficar assim”. Ele sentia-se mal com certos ruídos, eu ainda estava apavorada com as estudantes. Concordei com relutância, não queria ser um peso.

A gentileza de DongHyun me fez me aproximar mais. Minhas feridas pareciam abertas o tempo todo. A presença dele me acalmava. Acho que ele sabia disso, algumas vezes, ele me encarava com ternura e dava um sorriso de lado.

No último dia da licença dele, fomos ao cinema. Ele passou o braço por trás de mim e me puxou contra seu peito. Confesso que foi estranho estar em outros braços que não os de JiYong, mas ali tinha um calor convidativo e que me apertava o peito, roubando meu fôlego. Minhas reações me confundiam. Tentei me livrar do sentimento incômodo, mas não tive muito sucesso. Ao final do filme, que nem me lembrava do que era, já sabia o que aconteceria. Não quis impedir o beijo, na verdade, eu quis achar alguma coisa nele. Assim que nossos lábios se separaram, a dolorosa conclusão que eu amaria o Dragão pela eternidade me assolou.

Isso não foi tudo. Olhei para o chão, procurando uma resposta para acabar com o que estava acontecendo. Era estranho que me sentisse tão triste e tivesse a impressão que estava traindo JiYong. Ele nem se incomodou de me procurar, ele nem conseguia me olhar depois do acidente. As coisas não deveriam estar em movimento? Será que era cedo demais? “YunJi-yah… Eu…” DongHyun começou e parou quando meu celular emitiu o som das notificações de mensagens. “Olha, pode ser importante” comentou com uma voz suave, querendo também ganhar tempo para ter uma resposta para o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Puxei o celular da bolsa pequena e encarei o ecrã sem conseguir acreditar. Indicava três mensagens de JiYong. Por que agora? Notei que meu dedo tremia e ainda assim, eu cliquei na tela.

  
 **[Kwon JiYong 22:08]**  
Oi.  
 **[Kwon JiYong 22:08]**  
Posso te mandar mensagens?  
 **[Kwon JiYong 22:08]**  
\- foto -

Eu não entendi porque ele me mandou a foto de uma árvore retorcida e seca, mas não consegui olhar para ela. Senti a mão de DongHyun no meu rosto, apanhando as lágrimas que eu nem notei que deslizavam pela minha bochecha. “Meu deus, esse bastardo é um homem de sorte… Eu socaria ele só por te fazer triste, YunJi-yah” ele murmurou e deu um sorriso. Não consegui responder e nem perguntei como ele sabia que era Jiyong porque parecia claro que ele olhou a tela do celular em algum momento. “Venha, eu vou te acompanhar até a pensão”.

Nada mais foi dito sobre o que aconteceu. Também, não sabia se tínhamos algo a falar sobre, soava como um equívoco, como uma réplica atrasada do passado. Me despedi dele o abraçando com força e acenei, enquanto ele esperava que eu entrasse na casa. Fui até o meu quarto, me lancei na cama e voltei a olhar o celular e aquela foto.

Era um lugar árido, de terra amarela e poucos arbustos. O céu estava claro, bem azul, sem nenhuma nuvem. A árvore seca e retorcida ocupava o centro da foto. Ela tinha buracos feitos por animais. Em um deles, havia uma flor violeta, uma cor que se destacava do marrom morto. Em outro buraco, parecia que tinha um pássaro que eu nunca vi antes, com uma crista vermelha.

Eu não sabia onde era aquele lugar ou porque ele me mandou aquela foto. Não respondi, mesmo que não fosse necessário, ele sabia que eu vi as mensagens. Nos dias que se seguiram, ele me enviava uma foto por dia. O formato de sua sombra num chão desértico, flores que insistiam em nascer em fendas de ruínas. Ele não estava mais na Coreia do Sul e aquelas fotos me deixavam feliz e triste. O contato com ele, mesmo que daquela forma estranha, era vital para que eu continuasse existindo, mas saber que ele não estava mais no país, que se foi depois do que aconteceu, me torturava.

_Sabia que não deveria ter me envolvido com ele._

 

 

Estava frio no final do outono, prometendo um inverno ainda mais gelado do que o do ano passado. Assim começava mais uma fase da minha vida. A despedida marcou o meu ano e justo quando achei que nada mais aconteceria, recebi aquele telefonema. Estava em consulta com o Dr. Kim, um dos médicos que atendia na clínica do pai de DongHyun. Ao poucos, eu me sentia melhor ao meu pânico e discutíamos sobre minha mãe. Era justamente sobre ela o telefonema, durante o almoço, ela sofreu um AVC e foi hospitalizada.

O Dr. Kim se ofereceu para me levar ao hospital, uma vez que ele notou que eu não estava em condições de ficar sozinha. Fomos de carro e ele tentava me acalmar a todo instante. O carro parou na área de desembarque e ele disse que iria num instante, para que eu buscasse as informações. Entrei pela porta automática do hospital com fachada de vidro azul e fui direto na recepção. O cheiro de produtos de limpeza misturado com o arranjo de flores próximo a porta logo embrulhou meu estômago. Queria ficar longe de hospitais. já tinha tido a minha cota por toda a vida. Ainda assim, apesar do meu mal-estar, esperei a mocinha de olhar despreocupado desligar o telefone para falar comigo. Me identifiquei e fui indicada a ir ao nono andar onde ficava a CTI.

Lá, no corredor de cor azul, estava a minha tia e uma enfermeira da clínica geriátrica, sentadas num dos bancos do corredor, em frente a uma outra recepção. Assim que me viu, minha tia tentou ficar de pé, mas corri para que ela não fizesse o esforço. “Meu deus, YunJi-yah, ela estava tão bem e agora o médico disse que não sabe se vai ficar bem” ela comentou, chorosa. Sem condições de me falar o que aconteceu, a enfermeira me explicou o ocorrido. Escutei com atenção, abaixada na frente da minha tia, tentando consolá-la.

O Dr. Kim chegou e pediu autorização para que eu pudesse vê-la, mesmo que não pudesse entrar na sala. Sozinha, fui até o quarto onde ela estava e a olhei pela janela. Minha mãe nunca me pareceu tão frágil como agora, deitada na maca, entubada. Notei suas unhas pintadas na mão imóvel e fui tomada por um sentimento de estranha certeza. Era a última vez que a veria com vida. A culpa veio em seguida e pensei que um dia me resignaria. Quis pedir desculpas por tudo, mas de nada adiantava agora.

Naqueles momentos que a olhava, pensei que as coisas precisavam ter fim. Como uma casca vazia, eu era a pessoa que tinha uma mãe que não lembrava da filha, amava desesperadamente um homem que não poderia ser meu, perdi a bebê que me ajudaria a superar a solidão do mundo.

_Não havia mais lágrimas. Não havia mais nada dentro de mim além da culpa._


	50. Passado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olás,  
> Finalmente eu gostei do resultado. Esse capítulo serviu para fechar umas pontas abertas.  
> Penúltimo capítulo. 
> 
> Pode ter erros.  
> Se quiser comentar, eu gosto.  
> Se quiser conversar eu toh no tuit @/ladynymus (ou tento estar).

**[DukChun]**

Queria escrever minhas memórias. Fiz tanto pela Coréia do Sul que sou um exemplo notável de homem e cidadão. Contrataria um  _ghostwriter_  e narraria minha bem sucedida vida. Tenho uma família respeitável, filhos inteligentes, uma esposa que me apoia e acredita em meus sonhos, uma enorme casa e uma poupança muito generosa. Eu tenho quase tudo o que almejei ter, resta somente meu espaço no posto mais alto da Casa Azul. 

Minha narrativa esconderia quem eu tive que trair para conquistar meus primeiros cargos no governo. Também omitiria minha participação em alguns subornos, principalmente na entrada de produtos ilegais pelo porto de Busan. Tudo o que contarei é meu sucesso. O que eu fiz para promover o bem-estar de crianças, como batalhei para que Busan se tornar um ponto turístico, como não há qualquer arrependimento.

Eu sou um mentiroso também, assim como grande parte da população mundial. Tenho conexões que não são bem-vistas, consegui apoio de pessoas que a sociedade condena. Ser político é saber negociar e eu sou um bom negociador.

Ali no meu gabinete, estava reunindo algumas passagens importantes da minha política quando notei que minha secretária não estava dispensando as ligações. O botão vermelho de chamada em espera me irritava. Deixei os papéis em cima da mesa e atendi. “Eu não disse para você mandar dizer que estou ocupado?” perguntei, segurando o botão do viva-voz. 

“Eu sei, Senador Jang, mas é uma chamada urgente. É uma mulher chamada Mo Sook”.

Aquele era um nome que eu não queria ouvir. Havia bem mais coisas do meu passado escondidas do que sonegação de impostos e subornos. Havia um relacionamento que poderia pôr tudo a perder, todos os meus sacrifícios, tudo o que eu fiz para estar onde estou.

Mo Sook era uma velha brava. Ela não ligaria se fosse importante, combinamos isso muitos anos atrás. Se houvesse contato e minha esposa descobrisse, ela trataria de arruinar a vida das irmãs e eu não queria nada disso.

Ainda que a minha querida DuShin vigiasse a minha vida para que eu não tivesse outras amantes e acreditasse que ela era a dona do meu amor, não deixava de ser mentira. Eu nunca amei a minha esposa, mesmo que diga isso a ela todos os dias. A única promessa que mantive foi de não ter outras amantes. Precisava do apoio da família de DuShin para alcançar meus objetivos como político. Mo Song, apesar de amá-la com todas as forças que eu possuía, estava num passado distante, onde eu era um ninguém corroído por minhas ambições.

Franzi o cenho com a avalanche de recordações. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. “Ela disse do que se tratava?” tentei parecer desinteressado.

“É sobre um falecimento, senhor” minha secretária disse com uma voz constrangida. “Posso passar a ligação?”

“Pode” respondi. Antes de pegar o telefone e desligar o viva-voz, contornei a mesa e me sentei. Minhas pernas estavam tremendo. “ _Yoboseyo_?”

“Me desculpe ligar, eu sei o que combinamos” a voz áspera falou do outro lado da linha. Fechei os olhos e engoli em seco. A voz me causava arrepios. “Mas eu achei que gostaria de saber que  _ela_  faleceu”.

“Como assim?” quis saber e notei que minha voz ficou baixa.

“Ela teve um derrame”.

Ficamos em silêncio. Minha mente foi assombrada por aquele passado glorioso e que escondia de todos como uma memória de outra vida. Fechei os olhos e toquei o ponto no meio da testa, sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça.

“Eu sinto muito” murmurei.

“Não tanto quanto eu” a mulher respondeu do outro lado da linha. “Era só isso… Hoje é o último dia do ritual e sabia que sentiria remorso pelo o que me resta de vida se não te contasse. Isso é atender um último pedido...”.

“Não, espere… Me diga onde é o velório… Eu preciso… Eu quero ir”.

Novamente silêncio. Murmurei um por favor raro, tomado por uma tristeza horrível. Meu peito estava doendo e esperava eu não ser o próximo da lista, com um ataque cardíaco, não sem prestar a minha homenagem primeiro.

A realidade era que eu devia evitar qualquer contato com aquelas pessoas. No entanto, não sei o que havia dado em mim, de repente, eu queria vê-la, mesmo que por uma última vez. A vontade ia contra tudo o que era prudente e seguro. Estava velho demais para dizer não a uma sensação tão poderosa.

Finalmente, Mo Sook me disse e desligou em seguida. Coloquei o telefone no lugar e afrouxei a gravata, sentindo que sufocaria. Demorei alguns minutos para levantar e largar tudo o que estava fazendo. Troquei meu conjunto caro e feito sob medida por uma roupa esportiva que mantinha ali para fazer os exercícios na academia. Sai do meu gabinete e notei o olhar curioso da minha secretária. “Srta Kim, eu vou sair. Se minha esposa ligar, diga que estou ocupado separando arquivos ou numa reunião. Se ela ligar novamente, diga que eu saí no momento que você foi almoçar, está certo?” instrui e ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. “Por favor, não comente nada sobre essa ligação ou o nome que você disse, é de extrema importância que você esqueça isso” ou eu vou mandar te matar, pensei, enquanto a observava novamente balançar a cabeça.

Usei o elevador para chegar ao estacionamento. Liguei para meu motorista e me sentei no banco de trás, esperando que o homem chegasse. Não conseguiria dirigir, minhas mãos tremiam. Assim como falei com a minha secretária, repeti meu discurso sobre sigilo e lhe passei o endereço que Mo Sook me deu. Disse que ele deveria estacionar em outra rua e aguardar até que eu voltasse. Sem questionar, ele assentiu, entendendo o recado.

O salão onde o ritual acontecia pertencia ao hospital que ficava na rua de cima. Subi os degraus e olhei pelo corredor branco, onde diversas portas abertas exibiam ao lado uma coroa de flores com os nomes dos falecidos. O nome de Mo Song estava na segunda sala, a que parecia ser a menor. 

Eu não sabia se estava com medo ou triste. Talvez, um pouco dos dois. Enquanto minha mente funcionava para me lembrar das escolhas que eu fiz e como isso poderia me levar a virar presidente do país, também me lembrava o sorriso dela e os olhos brilhantes, sempre apaixonados. Durante todo o tempo que estivemos separados, eu nunca a procurei diretamente - mas ela sempre estava nos meus sonhos. Temia que minha esposa descobrisse e transformasse a vida dela num inferno.

Tudo agora não passava de um ontem que não podíamos mais recuperar. Agora mesmo, que eu me aproximava e olhava a foto dela cercada por incensos e flores, conseguia entender porque estava ali. Mo Song estava morta e a parte de mim que era reservada somente a ela, morreu também.

A foto revelava uma mulher de idade avançada, mas tudo o que eu amava estava registrado, no sorriso curto, nos olhos brilhantes. Ainda que o olhar fosse vago, eu podia reconhecer a mulher que era dona do meu sentimento mais nobre.

Meus olhos conseguiram desviar da foto dela e observei em volta. Havia quatro idosas, Mo Sook estava próxima a uma coroa de flores, sentada, cabisbaixa, havia uma bengala a seu lado. Uma jovem que usava as vestimentas negras estava servindo sopa as senhoras. Franzi o cenho quando a reconheci, aquela era Mo YunJi, a moça esquisita que ia se casar com JiYong, filho de um dos meus melhores amigos. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Mo Sook ergueu a cabeça e me viu. Era assustador como elas se pareciam, menos no olhar. Aquela mulher nunca gostou de mim ou do meu relacionamento com sua irmã. Ela estava certa em não gostar, eu nunca assumi Song e nem poderia pois isso colocaria em risco a minha carreira política. Eu ainda era mais ambicioso do que apaixonado. Mesmo com a fúria em seu olhar, me aproximei dela e fiz a saudação. Ela tentou ficar de pé e a jovem YunJi se aproximou rápido para auxiliá-la. “Tia, não tente se levantar assim” a mulher mais nova disse e então, ela me notou ali. Seus olhos eram como os de Song. Ela me cumprimentou e fez com que Mo Sook sentasse novamente. Assim como saudei a mais velha, fiz o mesmo com ela. “Senador Jang” ela comentou, me reconhecendo “eu não sabia que o senhor conhecia a minha mãe… Obrigada por ter vindo”.

_Minha mãe. Minha mãe. Minha mãe._

Por instantes, minha cabeça girou e eu ri, achando absurdo a ideia que se formou na minha mente. Aquela mulher devia ter menos de 25 anos, Mo Song também tentou levar a sua vida adiante depois que nos separamos. Era o que eu achava, era o curso natural das coisas.

“Ora, ele conhecia muito bem sua mãe, mas não dava a mínima para ela” Sook falou, com sua voz áspera e agressiva. “Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, você já fez sua parte, pode ir embora”.

“Tia…” YunJi estava horrorizada com o tratamento que eu estava recebendo. Podia dizer que Sook mostrava-se bem menos violenta do que no passado. “Por favor, Senador, fique um pouco mais… Eu não conheço os amigos da minha mãe” ela disse, com os olhos marejados.

Apenas assenti. De fato, eu não queria ir embora. Algo dentro de mim me compelia a ficar, saudar aquela que amei com tanto carinho, me despedir dessa parte sagrada da minha vida. Certamente não incluiria em minhas memórias, mesmo que casos e traições fossem algo comum na vida de alguns políticos.

Sentei numa mesa separada e fiquei encarando o retrato de Mo Song, relembrando tudo. YunJi serviu-me sopa e deu um sorriso triste. Aquela mulher pálida, com lábios sem cor, parecia bem cansada. Comecei a ficar incomodado com ela. Tentei prestar atenção em outra coisa. A sopa era rala, quase sem gosto. O salão tinha poucas flores e era feio. Meu deus, Mo Song merecia comida melhor, merecia um lugar melhor.

“Me desculpe pela comida” YunJi surgiu no meu campo de visão, sentando-se na minha frente. Neguei com a cabeça e a encarei.

“Você é filha de Mo Song?” perguntei, num tom que ela pudesse ouvir. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. “Onde está o seu pai? Ele também já não está mais nesse plano?”.

“Ah, eu sou uma produção independente da minha mãe” ela respondeu e fitou a mesa “meu pai desprezou a minha mãe e a mim… Ela me proibiu de ir atrás dele e depois ela adoeceu, então, não tive coragem para descumprir sua ordem e tinha outras coisas com que me preocupar do que ir atrás de alguém que nunca apareceu”.

Minha boca ficou seca e meu velho coração disparou. Me lembrei das palavras de Song “acho que estou grávida… Então, como vai ser? Vamos ficar juntos ou você vai ficar com ela?”. Não lembrava direito o que respondi, mas foi algo como “eu só me preocupo com a minha carreira”. Ela sabia disso, ela sempre soube. O sorriso triste ficou estampado no rosto bonito e mesmo que me doesse fazer isso, eu não podia voltar atrás.

“Quantos anos você tem?” tornei a perguntar e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpresa.

“28” respondeu. A idade me assustou. YunJi parecia mais nova, podia ser por causa da roupa barata. 28 anos era tempo suficiente. Meu deus. “De onde o senhor conhece a minha mãe? Ela nunca me falou sobre o senhor... Talvez ela tenha esquecido”.

Meus olhos foram do rosto de YunJi para Sook e ela apenas negou com a cabeça, como se soubesse exatamente do que estávamos conversando. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Então, havia uma centelha  dentro de mim e ela recebeu um pouco mais de força. Olhei para o retrato de Mo Song, percebendo pela primeira vez como eu fiz aquela mulher triste e ela era tudo o que eu mais amava. Encarei Mo YunJi que ainda esperava uma resposta.

“Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho” respondi, olhando para a sopa.

“Me desculpe… Claro… É que minha mãe não tinha muitos amigos… Estou feliz que o senhor veio homenageá-la” YunJi disse, ficando de pé e indo em direção a tia.

Todas as lembranças começavam a formar uma ideia bem clara do que aconteceu. Meu pragmatismo tomou conta para pôr em ordem todas as informações recebidas. Fiquei ali, sentado, durante algumas horas e quando cheguei a conclusão, baseado em todo o histórico entre mim e Mo Song, que Mo YunJi só podia ser aquela gravidez que não deveria ter acontecido.

 

 

Na semana seguinte, fui até a clínica geriátrica onde Mo Sook vivia. Ela não queria me receber, mas eu me tornei insistente quanto a isso. Logo ela desistiu e me recebeu num salão. Foi fácil me inteirar da situação financeira dela e foi bem difícil fazer com que ela aceitasse o dinheiro que cobria as despesas do hospital e o enterro. Ela estava mais rabugenta do que antes e ainda que me incomodasse olhá-la pela semelhança com Mo Song, não conseguia parar de pensar na ideia que Mo YunJi fosse minha filha. 

“Você sabe o que quero saber” disse e ela me olhou com desdém.

“Por que? Vai contar a sua esposa sobre isso também? Já não basta tudo o que aconteceu?”.

“Me responda” exigi.

“O que você acha?”.

Demorei alguns segundos para responder. “Eu quero o exame de paternidade”.

“Não… Se sua mulher descobrir, ela vai caçar YunJi-ah até o fim dos dias da minha sobrinha… Não. Já basta o que aconteceu…”.

As palavras dela me perseguiram durante o restante do mês. Estava difícil disfarçar para minha esposa o meu mal-estar. Mo Sook me contou o que DuShin fez com elas, tirando todas as oportunidades das irmãs se darem bem na vida. Song escondeu a gravidez como conseguiu, mas foi inevitável que se torna-se amarga e alcoólatra. Minha esposa tinha olhos de águia, logo ela descobriria que eu sabia do que ela fez. Por enquanto, eu guardei meu ressentimento somente para mim.

De repente, eu somente sentia culpa. Estar no meu gabinete não me deixava mais feliz ou satisfeito, eu ficava ruminando sobre a vida miserável que Mo Song levou depois que minha esposa descobriu nosso relacionamento e como ela criou aquela criança sozinha.

Ainda estava separando o material para a minha biografia e enquanto notava a vida brilhante que eu tive, pensava na desgraça de Song. Eu não era um homem que sentia arrependimentos, mas olhando a fotos dos meus filhos e como eles obtiveram educação e uma vida com privilégios, pensei em Mo YunJi. Ela parecia desprovida de qualquer oportunidade, nem mesmo conseguiu se casar com um homem que causou tanto escândalo no meu aniversário.

Durante dois meses, o pensamento obsessivo tomou conta da minha vida. Um tipo de compensação aparecia na minha mente, como se eu tivesse que fazer algo pela garota que era filha de Song… E também, minha filha. Não poderia assumi-la, Sook me mandou ficar longe, eu tinha minha família e DuShin. Um dia, minha secretária disse que se tinha algo me incomodando, que eu resolvesse pois minha esposa estava fazendo perguntas demais.

Foi então que eu fui atrás dela. Apesar da minha agenda cheia, conseguia procurar Mo YunJi nas horas que deveria estar comendo ou cuidando de minha saúde. Ao que parecia, ela trabalhava numa clínica no centro. Quando ela me viu, saindo do trabalho numa quarta-feira, sorriu como Song costumava sorrir para mim. A convidei para jantar, numa tentativa de levá-la a algum lugar para um interrogatório e para não ser reconhecido na rua.

“Como tem passado?” perguntei, querendo iniciar minhas perguntas.

“Preocupada com a minha tia… Acho que ela não está bem de saúde também” YunJi murmurou. “Queria me desculpar por ter feito tantas perguntas no velório… É que minha mãe nunca falou muito sobre ela… E eu fiquei curiosa”.

“Eu vou responder tudo o que quiser saber” prometi. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso.

Mentiroso como eu era, foi fácil contar coisas a ela - que eu lembrava, deixando de fora que eu era namorado da mãe dela. YunJi me escutava com atenção, as vezes estava com os olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas, às vezes estava sorrindo como se fosse capaz de imaginar o que eu contava. Da parte dela, apenas confessou que estava perdida e não sabia mais quem era, que saber sobre a mãe lhe dava algum conforto, já que Song esqueceu-se dela e de todos os demais.

Aquele não foi o único encontro. Nos vimos mais vezes. Ela me contava as histórias que as idosas que estavam no velório contavam a ela, amigas de escola de Song. Conforme eu a conhecia, mais responsável me sentia. Admirava a  força dela e me sentia culpado por minhas escolhas, mas não arrependido.

O tempo foi passando, dias e semanas, e eu sentia que estava me aproximando de YunJi, mesmo que eu a achasse bem reservada e esquisita. Viajei por algumas semanas, cumprindo uma agenda de encontros internacionais e convenções. Quando retornei, o telefone dela estava desligado. Fui até a clínica onde ela trabalhava e me disseram que ela pediu demissão. Fui até Sook e a enfermeira respondeu com maior naturalidade que as duas irmãs já não ocupavam mais o plano dos vivos.

Eu não sabia mais onde procurar Mo YunJi, então, um dia ela me ligou de um telefone público. Marcamos um encontro para aquela tarde. Quando a vi, sabia que algo de ruim aconteceu a ela. YunJi estava sentada numa mesa no café que costumávamos a nos encontrar. Assim que me sentei, ela me encarou e riu.

“Você podia ter me dito quem era” ela falou com uma voz triste. Tentei não ficar em pânico pois o tom dela me lembrava Song. Além de suas palavras soarem como espadas, pensei que uma hora ela descobriria, que Sook contaria a ela. “Você se divertiu me enganando?”.

“YunJi-sshi… Eu…”.

“Eu me sinto uma idiota. Tudo o que eu queria era ter uma família e agora não tenho mais nada. O senhor sabia disso e ainda assim, não teve a coragem de me dizer quem era”.

“Não, você está enganada, eu não sabia de nada… Sua tia, ela me proibiu de me aproximar de você” argumentei.

“E ela estava certa, não estava?” embora ela falasse com muita tristeza, Mo YunJi parecia vazia. Meu lado paternal dizia que eu deveria abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. “Eu te liguei porque… O senhor é meu pai e eu vou embora do país” ela disse com uma voz bem fraca.

“Como assim? Pra onde você vai?”.

“Para bem longe daqui…”.

“Não faça isso… Eu amei sua mãe mais que tudo e eu…”.

“ _Por favor, não continue_ ” ela disse, tapando os ouvidos como uma criança. “Não continue”.

“Eu sinto muito” disse, sem saber mais o que dizer. “Você precisa de dinheiro?”.

Ela riu, aborrecida. “Por que todo mundo acha que preciso de dinheiro? Não, eu não preciso. Minha tia me deixou algum dinheiro, o suficiente para ir embora daqui”.

“E pra onde você vai?” tornei a perguntar. “E se precisar de ajuda? Você não tem mais ninguém…”.

“Eu sei, você não sabe o quanto eu sei isso… Não preciso que me lembre” ela se levantou e deu um sorriso que me fez ruir por completo. “Adeus…  _Papai_ ”.

Sem forças para ir atrás dela, devastado por tudo o que soube nos últimos meses, eu a deixei ir sabendo que para mim teria apenas culpa e, finalmente, _arrependimento_.


	51. Esse Amor pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olás,
> 
> Okay, esse capítulo deveria ser o final, mas eu não consigo gostar da outra parte dele. Para não ficar tão aborrecida, resolvi postar a primeira parte e trabalhar na segunda de forma independente até eu gostar dela (tem algo me incomodando na narrativa e acho que vou reescrever).
> 
> Então é isso, pode ter erros.

**[JiYong]**

O tempo não passou, ele se arrastou como um moribundo que procura um lugar para morrer em paz. Eu me sentia assim a todo o instante. Tive um processo de cura lento, onde me joguei em atividades altruístas em lugares remotos, onde ninguém me conhecia. Era tão bom não ser ninguém, sem ter fotos, sem ter problemas. Ali, não havia espaço para o ídolo, havia espaço somente para quem ajudaria.Revivi aquele passado glorioso antes da fama, onde a sensação de sossego era real.

Viajar pela África me pôs em lugares que nunca imaginei estar e me fez ver coisas que nunca sonhei ver. Eu me tornei bom em me despojar de quem eu era e me entregar as atividades de ajuda. Tudo era uma questão de ganhar um sorriso em troca. Como eram momentos radiantes, onde eu me mostrava desajeitado e havia tanta bondade naqueles olhares. Eu vi famílias, vi crianças, vi idosos. DongHyun, meu amigo de escola, sorria sempre. Todo o conhecimento sobre ajuda partiu dele. O tempo que passou com os monges lhe deu mais inspiração do que eu conseguia entender, pelo menos, até aquele momento. “Quando você se liberta de quem você é, desse lado sombrio, a caridade toma o espaço vazio e você descobre quem é você” ele me disse uma noite. Queria entender de verdade o que ele estava dizendo, mas não conseguia.

A caridade não podia preencher o espaço vazio, somente a mulher a quem eu amava com tanto ardor poderia fazê-lo. No entanto, outras partes de mim eram preenchidas com aqueles sorrisos e aqueles olhares de esperança. Eu sentia que estava sendo útil e que me despojava das coisas que pesavam em meus ombros. O mundo não parecia tão pesado ali, nem tão sombrio.

A todo instante eu pensava em Mo YunJi, se ela estava bem, se estava comendo direito, se estava feliz. Era incapaz de voltar para ela porque sabia que precisava ser alguém muito melhor para que isso acontecesse. Quando tinha certeza que não estava pronto, eu pedia para DongHyun me ensinar mais coisas. Ele sorria, sempre sorria. “Você vai se sair bem, JiYong, sempre se saiu” afirmava sem titubear. Provavelmente estava estampado no meu rosto minha batalha para me livrar do lado sombrio, seja lá o que fosse isso, para que então eu pudesse retornar para ela.

Algumas vezes, eu sentava do lado de fora da barraca e olhava o céu estrelado. Não deveria ter partido sem explicar nada, não deveria tê-la deixado ir. O que eu poderia dizer se nem ao menos sabia qual era o problema? Ainda mantinha a memória dela intacta em minha mente e pedia perdão todos os dias. Não devia ter fugido, mas não sabia mais quem eu era e nem como me conectar com ela novamente. A bebê parecia ser a nossa mais forte conexão e quando isso foi arrancado de nós, me sentia menos homem ao lado dela. Mo YunJi era forte, bem mais do que eu pensei que ela fosse. Quis protegê-la e no final, eu não era capaz de fazer o que queria. Pedia perdão a mim mesmo também.

“Você a adora, esse é seu problema” DongHyun comentou uma vez, enquanto andávamos por uma trilha estreita carregando garrafões de água nas costas. “Nunca vai chegar perto dela porque você mesmo criou essa barreira, ela nunca vai chegar perto de você também” disse com convicção. Acelerei o passo para ficar ao lado dele e encará-lo, enquanto ainda caminhávamos. “Ele é humana, JiYong, muito provavelmente, cheia de defeitos e você precisa aprender a suportá-los e não ignorar a existência deles. Quando você estiver pronto, seu coração vai dizer o que você tem que fazer”. Quando ele falava daquela forma, quase profética, eu passava a acreditar no que escutava. DongHyun era sábio, que bom que me encontrava com ele.

Um dia, eu não consegui dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Mo YunJi e em como eu era um canalha por tê-la abandonado. A ideia de mandar fotos surgiu naquela tarde. Sempre fotografava a beleza selvagem daquele lugar porque era como se eu estivesse com YunJi, ela era uma beleza selvagem no meio da sociedade que queria ser perfeita. Quis compartilhar o que notava de maravilhoso no mundo com ela. Era uma conversa silenciosa, ela olhava as fotos e não respondia, mesmo assim, eu mandava outras. Meu coração se acelerava quando envia as fotos e eu sorria quando notava que ela as viu. Queria que ela conversasse, mas também, não sabia o que escrever.

Passado um tempo, ela parou de visualizar. O contato se perdeu por meses. Tentava dizer a mim mesmo que ela estava bem, do contrário, eu já teria recebido uma mensagem de minha mãe ou de DooJoon. Não consegui ser convincente, a preocupação começou a tomar conta de mim, como uma doença que se espalhava pelo meu corpo.

Lembro de estar no meio daquelas pessoas que me eram queridas (descobri que tinha facilidade em ser agradável com aquelas pessoas a quem eu ajudava na África), embora fossem completos desconhecidos e pensar “o lugar mais importante do mundo é onde ela está”. Naquela noite, conversei com DongHyun e ele me encarava como se eu fosse um aprendiz e ele um mestre de grande sabedoria. “Você parou de adorá-la… O que quer fazer agora?”. “Quero estar ao lado dela”. “Você a ama de verdade… Mas já se sente melhor para partir?”. “Aquelas coisas que você falou… Sobre conhecê-la… Eu não a conheço, você tinha razão, eu ignorei um bocado de coisas porque estava com medo e nem sei do que. Agora eu sinto que posso estar com ela e saber quem ela é”. As palavras me deixam com a certeza de que eu era um idiota mesmo, mas algo mudou enquanto estive com aquelas pessoas, quando deixei de pensar em mim e como eu queria que as coisas fossem e passei a ver como as coisas realmente eram. DongHyun sorriu e assentiu. Nos abraçamos e eu parti de volta a Ásia no dia seguinte.

Estive fora por quase 11 meses. Tudo parecia igual, mas eu me sentia diferente. A primeira coisa que soube foi que Jennie saiu da agência. Lamentei, é claro, Jennie tinha talento, no entanto, ela não possuía caráter. Ainda não conseguia entender a ideia dela de namorar comigo e ser importante por associação. Ela tinha as qualidades para ser importante por seus próprios esforços, sempre acreditei nisso. Minha total falta de atenção a isso fez Mo YunJi ficar preocupada, assim que entendi o tamanho do problema que ignorava, todas as conversas começaram a fazer sentido. A cada instante, a certeza de que eu era um completo idiota somente aumentava.

Eu era bom em fingir que as coisas não existiam. Eu queria que tudo fosse a partir do que eu achava que era. Não conseguia mesmo entender as motivações de Jennie, mas pensei que poderia ter dado um basta. Agora, soava tarde demais e apenas fechei os olhos e disse a mim mesmo que não cometeria o mesmo erro no futuro.

Ainda assim, BLACKPINK não era um problema meu e Jennie parecia ter recebido a punição correta para seus atos. DooJoon estava por trás disso, ele me prometeu que cuidaria de tudo e cuidou. Ele processou a todos os envolvidos no acidente de Mo YunJi, sua perícia e determinação me fizeram pensar que meu agente era mesmo a pessoa ideal para estar comigo. Soube que ele foi despedido da YG, mas eu o faria ser recontratado pois não iria querer outro agente que não fosse ele. Senti certa satisfação por ver que alguma justiça foi feita, não sabia se conseguiria lidar com isso e não pedir vingança. Parte de tudo o que aconteceu era culpa minha e estava disposto a responder por isso.

Certo de que estava tudo resolvido, descobri que a justiça respingou na minha família. DooJoon não poupou ninguém, ele processou minha irmã também. Fiquei chocado e ouvi sua explicação que Dami tinha ideias igualmente malucas e conspirava com Jennie. Conspirava. Conspiração. Era tudo o que aquelas notícias na internet eram? Conspiração? O que havia na cabeça das duas para fazerem isso? Essa… Conspiração podia ter resultado na morte de Mo YunJi (algo que me faltava o ar só de pensar), o que aconteceu a bebê já foi muito triste.

Me senti traído. Novamente, eu sabia como minha família agia e resolvi ignorá-los porque pensei que seria tudo como eu imaginava. Minha irmã não suportava Mo YunJi. Meu pai também não. Ambos viviam sob um prisma que não era o meu. Traição era mesmo sentimento. Todos sabiam como aquela mulher e aquela bebê eram importantes para mim, mas assim como eu os ignorei, eles me ignoraram também. Ninguém podia ser perfeito, nem mesmo YunJi que nunca expôs a pressão que sentia de forma clara. Sabia que ela sentia algo e a ignorei. Mo YunJi não poderia mesmo confiar em mim, nem eu confiava.

Os pensamentos de desesperança vieram. Sozinho, no meu apartamento, o silêncio me incomodava. Entrei no quarto que pertencia a Mo YunJi. Estava do mesmo jeito que ela deixou quando partiu. Antes, tinha medo de entrar ali e destruir os vestígios dela, deixei que o local se transformasse num santuário. Agora, sabia que se continuasse desse jeito, nós nunca mais teríamos uma chance. O quarto tinha cheiro de baunilha, aquela fragrância que ela costumava a usar. No closet, as roupas coloridas que dei a ela, algumas modificadas, outras com a etiqueta da loja. Foi como olhar para o closet de outra pessoa, aquela não era YunJi. A quem eu quis enganar dando aquelas roupas coloridas a ela? Tinha medo que todos vissem a beleza gótica e que a roubassem de mim. Tinha medo de nunca estar à altura da imagem que eu fazia dela. No canto, dobrado, havia um tecido com estampa de pequenas caveiras. Notei que era uma cortina.

Levei a cortina ao nariz e senti o cheiro dela. Minhas pernas perderam as forças e cai de joelhos. As lágrimas que não vieram antes, se despejaram no tecido. A vulnerabilidade não estava na minha lista de sentimentos favoritos, mas foi o que me libertou. Ao final, estava tão cansado e vazio, que fiz um enorme esforço para me levantar, ainda com a cortina em mãos.

 Em cima da penteadeira, o pingente de caveira. Peguei aquele objeto que era símbolo do meu relacionamento com Mo YunJi. Ela o abandonou ali. Uma evidência clara que para ela, eu levei a relação ao extremo e sobrou apenas o fim. Coloquei o colar no meu pescoço, para que fizesse companhia a minha caveirinha de ouro. Sentei na cama e depois me deixei cair para trás. Encarando o teto, lidava com as sensações ruins que estavam comigo.

Talvez, eu devesse desistir dela. Tudo o que eu fiz trouxe tristeza e nenhuma certeza. Não queria desistir. Minha vida não seria completa se ela não estivesse comigo. Se eu pudesse pedir perdão, então, tudo já teria valido a pena.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, não notei a minha mãe parada na porta. Não sabia quanto tempo ela estava ali e ela parecia compreender que eu não estava prestando a atenção devida. Nos encaramos. Minha mãe estava com o rosto cansado, o semblante de quem carregava mais preocupações do que podia suportar. Eu já sabia sobre o divórcio e que meu pai se recusou. Não sabia como a situação se desenrolaria, mas era aconchegante saber que minha mãe olhava o mundo de outra forma.

“Mo YunJi foi embora da Coreia do Sul” ela falou. Continuei olhando, não querendo acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela não estava em Busan? Eu tinha um voo marcado para lá na manhã seguinte. “Tivemos registros dela até a França, depois perdemos o rastro”. Sim, claro, minha família ainda investigava a minha amada. Não senti qualquer conforto por isso, na verdade, eu nunca me senti tão perdido em toda a minha vida. “Você quer fazer o favor de acordar? Ela foi embora, JiYong, você entendeu isso?”.

_Sim, eu entendi. Todas as palavras._

“A mãe a tia morreram… Ela conheceu o pai, mas não deu certo entre eles. Minha pobre menina, sozinha no mundo… Ela merecia tanta coisa” minha mãe falou e cobriu o rosto para chorar. As palavras dela mexeram mais comigo do que ver as lágrimas.

Foi assim que a minha busca por Mo YunJi começou. Apesar de pressionar Zion. T, era com grande infelicidade que notava que ele também não sabia nada sobre o paradeiro dela. Simplesmente não havia mais nada que a segurasse aqui, já que a família faleceu. Já não me surpreendia que minha família soubesse que o Senador Jang era o pai de YunJi e mesmo quando eu fui conversar com ele, apenas notei sua sinceridade em falar que tentou e que se soubesse de Mo YunJi antes, teria feito mais por ela. O homem parecia arrasado com a partida dela.

 Não queria pensar que YunJi acreditava que estava sozinha no mundo. Será que era assim que ela sempre se sentiu? Minha memória buscou todos os momentos onde estava evidente a solidão dela (e que eu ignorei por completo). Eu era o maior idiota que já passou pelo planeta Terra, ainda assim, jamais desistiria dela.

Amava Mo YunJi e não importava onde ela estivesse escondida, eu a acharia.


	52. Esse Amor (pt 2)

**[Jiyong]**

Por mais de 700 dias, eu procurei por Mo YunJi. Minha busca não deu qualquer resultado, a polícia não podia me ajudar, DooJoon já não tinha mais com o que trabalhar para achar o rastro dela. Foi como se ela tivesse desaparecido e como o policial categoricamente me informava “não havia nada que pudesse ser feito se um adulto queria sumir”. Argumentei que ela não tinha mais ninguém e ainda lembro do sorriso dele e de seu olhar, como se eu fosse um completo imbecil que não entendia o óbvio “ela pode encontrar outra pessoa e daí não estará mais sozinha”.

Tentei seguir com a vida. Tentei voltar àquele estado que me encontrava antes de pôr os olhos em Mo YunJi. Sempre que eu pensava nisso, sabia que não teria aquele ponto no tempo novamente. Nada do que eu fizesse me levaria para o passado. Todas as noites, eu rezava para que ela estivesse bem. Me tornei mais religioso, queria uma resposta sobre ela, não importava a fonte.

Os rapazes notaram que eu perdi meu brilho, falavam que tudo ficaria bem, me apresentavam outras garotas. Todas eram bonitas e igualmente desinteressantes. Desesperadamente, eu tentava não compará-las a Mo YunJi e falhava miseravelmente. Me perguntava se eu não a estava adorando novamente e minha única resposta a mim mesmo era que eu a amava. A verdade era que eu não podia seguir em frente sem resolver o fim do meu relacionamento com Mo YunJi.

Minhas músicas eram sobre minha dor, minhas escolhas, minha culpa. Eu me concentrei nisso, quem sabe se ela ouvisse as músicas e entendesse que eu cantava aquelas mensagens somente para ela? Mo YunJi voltaria se ouvisse? O que ela diria? Parte das rendas estava sendo destinada ao projeto humanitário que participei, eles precisavam de dinheiro para manter aquele trabalho extraordinário.

Um dia, estava olhando o lugar vazio na minha cama, onde ela costumava a ficar quando estávamos juntos e pensei que havia me tornado um tipo ordinário. Deus, eu amava aquela garota, mas talvez nosso tempo foi somente aquele e eu não soube aproveitá-lo. Diziam que a gente só sabe o quanto amou alguém depois que ele vai embora. Vivia na pele esse vazio imensurável.

Me levantei e encarei o calendário na parede. Suspirando, assinalei um X no dia anterior, mais um dia sem nenhum contato dela. Arrastei-me para fora do quarto e fui pegar o cereal para comer com leite. É, eu sei que não deveria comer isso pela manhã, mas era o que eu conseguia engolir.

Sentei na sala, já sem vontade de comer e procurei algo para ver na TV. Tantos canais e não tinha nada de interessante. Deixei num canal que transmitia um filme estadunidense e não dei tanta atenção. Batia a colher no cereal, como se isso fosse me apetecer. Não deu qualquer resultado, a comida não melhoraria. Acabaria doente se não conseguisse voltar a ser quem era.

A campainha tocou. A contragosto, fui abrir a porta. Devia ser YoungBae, ele não me deixava em paz e ficava preocupado comigo. O visitante esmurrou a porta e franzi o cenho, não esperando aquela atitude. Abri a porta e viu Zion. T esbaforido, como se tivesse subido até meu andar pela escada. O cabelo dele estava loiro, usava óculos redondos com lentes roxas, um blazer em cima da camisa escura e calças que combinavam com o conjunto. Por um momento, eu me perguntei porque ele estaria ali, então, meu coração acelerou e a ansiedade tomou conta.

“Você não atende mais o telefone,  _hyung_?” ele perguntou, recuperando o fôlego. “Aqui…” ele me entregou uma passagem de avião. “Eu… Apenas vá”.

Peguei o bilhete e li o destino. Los Angeles, Estados Unidos. Voltei a encará-lo, sem saber o que dizer.

“Ela tem falado comigo” Zion. T confessou “mas pediu sigilo e eu respeitei…”. A ansiedade me levou ao limite. Eu quis socá-lo, mas não tive forças. Sentia a sinceridade na voz dele. “ _Hyung_... Eu não aguento mais ver como vocês estão por não conversarem. Julie vai me matar, mas você tem que ir… Seu voo sai em algumas horas, então vai”. Ele me entregou uma reserva de hotel e um outro papel com um endereço e um horário. “Ela vai estar aqui te esperando, apenas diga que é o substituto… E por favor, não estrague essa chance, está bem?”.

Não houve tempo de fazer as malas. Apenas troquei de roupa, apanhei um casaco e parti para o aeroporto para não perder o voo. De lá, eu informei a DooJoon - que ficou furioso - e ele passaria o recado aos demais. Meu telefone tinha quase vinte ligações de Zion. T. É, eu não poderia dizer que ele não tentou entrar em contato.

Dentro do avião, a ansiedade me consumia. Seriam longas horas de voo e mais a mudança do fuso horário.

Sabia que só tinha uma chance e não a desperdiçaria por nada.

  
  
  
  


Olhei para o celular mais uma vez e tive a certeza que estava no lugar certo. Pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro, a movimentação era intensa, todos pareciam bem ocupados. Nunca estive numa produtora de filmes antes, muito menos numa nos Estados Unidos. Guardei o telefone no bolso da calça preta e fui até um dos galpões, perguntei se era lá o concurso de maquiagens artísticas. O homem negro e muito forte que guardava a porta me olhou e sorriu, apontando para onde eu deveria seguir.

Ali dentro estava tão confuso quanto o lado de fora. Cenários eram deslocados, pessoas estavam ansiosas, seres eram criados. Foi fácil localizar a voz feminina que falava em coreano onde todas as demais vozes falavam no idioma local. Então, eu a vi. Mo YunJi estava muito diferente e, ainda assim, era capaz de fazer meu coração acelerar. O cabelo escuro chegava quase a sua cintura, ela tinha uma franja que terminava um pouco acima de suas sobrancelhas. A maquiagem era pesada e ostensiva, ela pintou uma faixa preta nos olhos, o batom era de um vermelho vivo. Usava uma camiseta do Aerosmith, calças rasgadas e aquelas botas medonhas cheias de spikes. Ela estava no telefone, alterada, andando de um lado para o outro.

Perto dela havia uma fantasia, um conjunto de maquiagem e outros itens que eu não sabia o que eram. Me aproximei devagar. Ela parecia um sonho e sorri, fascinado com sua presença. Depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente a encontrei. Aquela seria uma oportunidade única. Mo YunJi fez de tudo para desaparecer e podia entendê-la perfeitamente, se estivesse em seu lugar, provavelmente teria feito o mesmo. Sumido do mapa, sem deixar rastros, esquecendo o passado.

“Substituto? Como assim substituto?  _Big Bro_ …. Você prometeu que estaria aqui” ela dizia ao telefone, sem me notar. “Não… Não tem ninguém aqui e eu…” Mo YunJi girou e parou de falar quando me viu próximo dela. “Eu ligo depois” disse e encerrou a ligação. Ao contrário de como eu me sentia, Mo YunJi não parecia feliz em me ver. Não houve qualquer alteração em sua postura ou em seu rosto. “O que você está fazendo aqui?” perguntou e cruzou os braços, de maneira defensiva.

“Eu vim te ajudar… Meu  _dongsaeng_  soube que eu estava na America e pediu que eu viesse porque ele tem compromissos com shows marcados de última hora” expliquei, calmamente. Era o que eu e Zion T. havíamos combinado enquanto eu viajava. Eu não sei se ela acreditaria, eu estava com a pior aparência possível e que podia facilmente concluir que passei as últimas horas dentro de um avião.

Mo YunJi estava desconfiada, desviou o olhar e fitou o chão. Ela realmente estava diferente. Havia muito a conversar, mas estava claro que ela não iria querer isso. Tudo o que houve entre nós era tão imaturo e tão significativo, eu também mudei, aprendi que não podia manter a relação com conceitos fantasiosos. A única coisa que estava inalterada era que eu continuava louco por aquela mulher.

“É melhor você ir embora antes que alguém te reconheça” disse, dando as costas.

“Eu vim te ajudar, Mo YunJi, ou devo chamá-la de Julie Walker?” perguntei com voz suave e ela tornou a me olhar, furiosa. Ela até mesmo mudou seu nome, realmente não queria ser encontrada. “Estou aqui para te ajudar” reforcei “Zion. T não virá e ele me disse que esse concurso é muito importante para você. Então, por isso estou aqui”.

“O que você acha que vai acontecer se descobrirem quem é você?”.

“Então é melhor que você me esconda” respondi e apontei para a fantasia.

“Eu prefiro sair do concurso”.

“Mo YunJi… Por favor, me deixe te ajudar. Eu quero fazer parte desse seu mundo”.

“Você fazia parte dele até sumir, 2 anos atrás”  respondeu de forma dura, sem esconder seu rancor.

“Por que acha que estou aqui? Nós precisamos conversar, mas pode ser depois, agora, eu estou aqui para te ajudar” disse e parei de falar quando vi um homem loiro e muito alto se aproximar dela. Usava uma camisa de seda e calças perfeitamente ajustadas. O cabelo espesso se revoltava em cachos na cabeça dele, os olhos azuis eram bem expressivos. A forma como ele tocou os ombros dela e seu tom baixo indicavam a intimidade.

“Esse é seu amigo?” o homem perguntou em inglês. O tom grave lembrava a voz de SeungHyun- _hyung_. “Ele não se parece com a foto”. A mão dele continuava esquecida no ombro dela. No passado, aquele simples toque me enfureceria, agora apenas me desolava. Queria ser eu a tocar nela, mas estava tudo tão errado entre nós que era de se esperar que a nossa antiga proximidade não existisse mais.

“É outra pessoa” Mo YunJi respondeu num inglês admirável. Eu nunca soube que ela falava outras línguas. O que quanto dela eu conhecia? Meu desejo era descobrir quem ela era conforme o tempo fosse passando, o que em si era uma boa ideia, mas eu estraguei tudo quando deixei de ouvi-la para somente tê-la comigo.

O homem afastou-se dela e estendeu a mão em minha direção. “Eu sou Daniel Jones” me informou. Eu aceitei a mão estendida e pronunciei meu nome devagar somente para não ter que repetir. Notei que ele achou engraçado, mas parecia educado demais para rir na minha frente. “Você parece cansado… Chegou hoje de viagem?” Daniel perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto.

“Daniel...” a voz de Mo YunJi soou como um aviso e o homem a olhou e tocou os cabelos dela. Será que ele sabia quem eu era e o que tinha representado na vida dela? Será que Mo YunJi contou nossa história para mais alguém?

“O que foi? Seu amigo parece que acabou de chegar de viagem…” ele disse, se defendendo, então, tornou a me olhar. “Bem, você veio ajudar a minha Jules? Então, sente-se aqui” ele indicou uma cadeira e eu me movi para lá porque achei que cairia.  _Minha Jules_? Procurei o olhar de YunJi e ela olhava para o chão, contrariada. “Jules, tem que começar… Não vai terminar a tempo”.

“Daniel!” ela o chamou em voz alta. O homem sorriu, não se importando com o estado dela.

“Querida, você está muito nervosa… Aproveite que seu amigo está aqui e faça seu trabalho” Daniel disse, segurando o rosto de Mo YunJi com as mãos grandes. O homem se inclinou e murmurou algo enquanto ela fechava os olhos com força. Não sei quanto tempo demorou, mas me pareceu uma eternidade aquele gesto. Senti meu estômago se contrair.  Depois, eles se encararam e Daniel estava sorrindo ainda mais. “Você entendeu, querida?” perguntou e YunJi assentiu. Ele lhe deu um beijo demorado na têmpora e ela pareceu se acalmar. “Hey, você chegou até aqui… Não se esqueça dos seus esforços… Agora vai lá e transforme esse cara”.

A clara demonstração de carinho me fez entender como eu a havia magoado. Mo YunJi seguiu em frente, pelo o que parecia. Eu fiquei parado, preso a um sentimento que era bem maior do que eu. Quando ela se aproximou, havia uma determinação em seus olhos e eu sustentei seu olhar. Como ela mudou. O que será que Daniel disse a ela? Seriam namorados? Oh deus, meu peito doía com essa ideia.

Suspirei, já derrotado. Ao menos, que houvesse uma chance de conversarmos sobre o passado. Não ousaria pedir mais nada.

_Tudo bem, Mo YunJi, você venceu e devo reparar meu erro._

“Jules vai começar” Daniel gritou para alguém e se afastou, voltando pelo menos caminho que viera antes, sumindo atrás de um cenários.

“HaeSol explicou o que vai acontecer aqui?” Mo YunJi perguntou, voltando a falar em coreano, apanhando um elástico para prender o cabelo comprido. O cheiro de baunilha invadiu meus sentidos e por segundos, apenas a encarei, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada. Eu a desejava da mesma maneira maluca.

Me repreendi pelo pensamento de abraçá-la e arrancar a roupa do corpo. Seria difícil não ter a mente repleta de imagens sensuais dela com aquela proximidade e com aquele perfume. Respirei devagar. “Disse que é um concurso de maquiagem” murmurei, sem conseguir esconder a rouquidão de desejo na minha voz.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e um leve rubor tomou conta das bochechas. “É um pouco mais do que isso” ela respondeu. “Bem, estamos atrasados, posso começar ou vai ter algum problema por eu trabalhar em você?”.

“Pode começar” murmurei.

“Isso é irônico… Você nunca deixou que eu o maquiasse…” ela comentou e pegou uma touca de plástico na mesa “está bem fazer isso agora? Vai levar cerca de três horas para terminar”.

Novamente um outro comentário cheio de mágoa. Me sentia cada vez pior. Talvez eu devesse explicar que poderia ficar extremamente excitado e por isso, eu nunca a deixei me maquiar na época que ela trabalhava na YGE. Não queria que descobrissem que eu estava apaixonado e todos saberiam se ela trabalhasse comigo. No presente momento, isso não era mais uma preocupação. Era necessário reparar o que fiz de errado. Respirei fundo.

“Mo YunJi, eu estou aqui para te ajudar… Meu corpo pode entender de outra forma e espero que possa me desculpar” declarei e ela me encarou, bastante descrente. Daí eu apontei para minha região genital e ela continuava me olhando, incrédula.

“Você não pode estar falando sério” ela disse, sem acreditar.

Suspirei. “Mo YunJi, você me excita sempre” falei baixinho. Não sabia se devia falar essas coisas, mas a naturalidade com que a confissão saiu dos meus lábios não poderia ser contida. Eu não queria esconder mais nada e nem imaginar mais nada. Queria apenas a verdade nua e crua entre nós.

Então, ela gargalhou. Como senti falta da alegria dela. Quando conseguiu se recuperar do ataque de riso, ela enfiou a toca apertada na minha cabeça. “Você já é grandinho, pense em outras coisas…” pediu, sorrindo da maneira que costumava a sorrir no passado. Meu coração acelerou e uma fagulha de esperança renasceu dentro de mim. “Você ainda continua engraçado, Kwon JiYong”.

Mo YunJi não comentou mais nada. Enquanto ela preparava meu rosto para receber a máscara, não perguntava mais nada que não fosse técnico “está apertado? está justo? está coçando?”. Na verdade, a maquiagem me incomodava, mas não falei nada. Apenas negava tudo, querendo que ela continuasse. Seus olhos castanhos possuíam um brilho diferente e ela se encontrava tão concentrada que permitiu que eu voltasse a marcar na minha mente cada centímetro do rosto lindo dela.

Meu momento acabou quando Daniel voltou. Usando um avental de plastico sob a roupa, ele se aproximou, dobrando as mangas da camisa e olhando com atenção para o trabalho de YunJi. Eles discutiram sobre a cor e pude entender que ele era uma espécie de auxiliar dela. Novamente, ele parecia disposto a marcar território e brincava com YunJi a todo instante que ela não estava focada em colar as peças em mim ou que não estava utilizando o compressor de tinta para cobrir as emendas da fantasia. Ele trombava nela de propósito, a chamada de querida e amor. Pensei que esse tipo de distração pudesse enfurecer YunJi, mas me enganei, ela sorria para ele daquela maneira divina.

Conforme YunJi me transformava em algum tipo de alienígena e me permitia fazer parte de seu mundo de fantasia, também deixava claro como nós sempre fomos distantes um do outro. Eu imaginava que ela era excelente em seu trabalho, mas nunca pensei que ela pudesse ser tão boa assim. A cada parte montada e pintada, quem eu era estava desaparecendo, dando lugar a uma criatura espacial. Sentia que estava sumindo e não era uma sensação ruim, apenas deixava de ser eu mesmo para ser o que ela criava. Mo YunJi costumava falar que destruía coisas, ela sempre esteve enganada sobre isso e poderia provar.

Meu corpo protestou de cansaço e Daniel pareceu notar porque perguntou se eu tomava café. Vi Mo YunJi rolar os olhos e o homem se afastou para buscar o expresso duplo. “Daniel acha que coreanos somente tomam chá” ela comentou, se desculpando por ele. Tive a impressão que ele apenas estava exibindo sua intimidade com ela. Talvez fosse só uma sensação, Daniel não me tratava de maneira rude e parecia tão preocupado quanto YunJi sobre como eu estava me sentindo.

Enquanto tomava o café, eu a encarei com mais atenção. Não havia mais tensão, ela não me via mais como eu era e sim como o que ela criou. Podia sentir o orgulho vibrando do corpo sexy e seus pequenos sorrisos de satisfação. Isso compensou um pouco a minha tristeza e agradeci mentalmente a Zion. T por ter confessado saber onde ela estava.

Ao final de longas horas, eu estava pronto. Me olhei no espelho e não havia mais nada de mim. Sorri, encantado com o talento dela. Mo YunJi criava vida, mesmo que fosse nesse método excêntrico. Olhei para o casal atrás de mim e notei que ambos estavam felizes. Voltei a me olhar no espelho. Embora toda a estrutura da cabeça pessasse, não era tão incômodo. Sumi embaixo de látex, tinta e outros produtos que não sabia o que eram. Agora era um ser verde, levemente viscoso, com cabeça alongada, longos dentes, que usava um pano para cobrir suas partes íntimas. O aspecto molhado me intrigava, parecia grudento e meio nojento. Tinha marcas de guerra e cicatrizes em meus membros, olhava fascinado, sabendo que tudo aquilo já contava a história de quem aquele personagem era. Daniel se aproximou e me entregou uma lança, depois, se afastou e colocou a mão no queixo, me examinando como se fosse uma obra de arte.

“Meu amor, você se superou” ele comentou, falando com Mo YunJi. Ela não respondeu, olhava de maneira apaixonada para sua criação e me senti vivo por ser alvo daquele olhar provocante.

Seguimos para a apresentação. Havia muitos outros seres ali, múmias, monstros peludos, zumbis e fantasmas. Os criadores eram igualmente coloridos, com piercings, tatuagens, maquiagem pesada. Mesmo que tivessem a aparência hostil, ele sorriam e se cumprimentavam, totalmente cordiais. Admirei o trabalho dos demais, era incrível ver toda aquela imaginação viva. Mo YunJi vivia num mundo fantasioso de seres intergaláticos e monstros apavorantes. Ela estava radiante, em seu próprio domínio, segura e feliz. Acho que nunca a vi tão feliz antes. Eu mesmo sorria por sentir a emoção dela.

O concurso começou. Os cenários eram trazidos e os fantasiados tinham que encenar algo rápido, para que os jurados notassem a consistência das fantasias e se elas tinham graça e movimento, se pareciam reais.

“Sobe lá e pareça o mais assustador possível” ela pediu.

Nunca tive talento para atuação. Minha apresentação causou gargalhadas em um dos jurados, um homem barbudo e cheio de tatuagens. Me esforcei para parecer o alienígena horroroso que era, fazendo gestos e movimentos de ataque. Um dos jurados, uma mulher com olhar severo, disse que era o suficiente. Fiquei parado, em meio ao cenários de selva, segurando a lança, bastante nervoso. O homem ainda estava rindo quando escreveu a nota que daria ao trabalho de Mo YunJi.

Desci do palco e Daniel me olhava com descrença enquanto YunJi me olhava maravilhada. Preferi ficar com o olhar dela, sabia que aquele homem loiro estava me julgando pela péssima apresentação.

“Eu não sei onde arrumou esse ator, mas confesso que achei a apresentação divertida” falou o jurado que riu. “Os habitantes de Rigel 7 não parecem tão assustadores assim, ouso dizer que são amigáveis”. Ele foi o único a comentar minha interpretação, os demais deram pontos baixos para o quesito e pontos altos para o aspecto e mobilidade.

Houve as demais apresentações e depois todos os participantes se reuniram. Os jurados se aproximaram para examinar de perto a qualidade das fantasias. O homem que riu, piscou um olho e sorriu, quando se aproximou para falar da minha fantasia. Não entendia quase nada do que estavam dizendo, sobre materiais e essas coisas, apenas entendi que eles adoraram a aparência gosmenta da fantasia.

Já estava tão cansado no final do dia que quando Mo YunJi ficou com o quarto lugar, não consegui fazer mais nada a não ser sentar. Olhei para ela, ao lado de Daniel, parecia um foco de luz em meio aos cenários fantásticos. Ela olhava a medalha recebida e lançou-se nos braços do outro homem, comemorando. Me senti responsável por ter atrapalhado a pontuação dela, mas a alegria que ela emanava era suficiente para me fazer sorrir, apesar de tudo.

Eles me desmontaram e voltei a ser Kwon JiYong. Muitos maquiadores falavam com YunJi perguntando sobre as técnicas de pintura. Como ela estava diferente, em seu ambiente, segura e poderosa. A vergonha pesava em meus ombros, percebi que deveria ter apoiado ela. Da mesma maneira que Daniel fazia agora, comemorando e a elogiando, tornando-a a criatura mais amada do universo.  _Quantos erros os meus._

Saímos juntos do estúdio. Eles andavam na minha frente, unidos e animados. Daniel curvou-se e falou algo baixinho para ela, então girou e me olhou, andando de costas. “Você está hospedado onde?” perguntou e respondi. “E quando você vai embora?”.

“Sexta-feira” falei, sem pensar. Estava tão cansado que só queria dormir.

“Uau, uma semana. Ouviu isso, Jules?”.

“Daniel…” mais uma vez aquele tom de aviso.

“Você não estará ocupada amanhã, pode fazer companhia a seu amigo” Daniel sugeriu. Ele realmente não tinha qualquer preocupação ou medo da reação de YunJi. No entanto, o agradeci mentalmente pelo seu gesto, o que tornava claro que ele sabia quem eu era.

“Por favor, Mo YunJi” pedi e ela parou de andar. “Eu não conheço a cidade… E se não for incomodo…”. Será que se ficasse de joelhos, ela aceitaria?

“Claro que não” Daniel respondeu por ela, mostrando que entendia perfeitamente coreano. Demorou muito tempo até que a garota balançasse a cabeça, concordando.


	53. Café e Declarações (pt 1)

**[JiYong]**

Como meu número de telefone não mudou desde a época que estávamos juntos, foi fácil Mo YunJi me ligar para combinar o local. A ansiedade voltou a tomar conta quando percebi que não tinha nada para vestir que não fossem as roupas do dia anterior. O hotel não possuía lojas e não sabia se teria tempo para atravessar a rua e comprar algo nas lojas - bem, eu demoro para escolher as roupas, não posso simplesmente usar qualquer coisa.

Não queria perder a chance de conversar com ela, sendo assim, fui encontrá-la daquele modo: somente os cabelos penteados me deixavam apresentável. Não fiz a barba, a roupa estava amassada, as olheiras eram imensas. Ainda estava muito cansado, mas uma chance era uma chance. Eu poderia descansar depois, teria todo o tempo do mundo depois.

Ela marcou num café de esquina, perto do hotel. Quando cheguei ao lugar, me surpreendi pela arquitetura barroca e como o estabelecimento era uma viagem confusa no tempo com os espelhos duplicando os clientes dentro do cenário antigo. O aroma intenso e confortante do café me tomou de assalto. Havia poucos aromas tão poderosos no mundo iguais aquele. Café fresco, torrado e moído. Fiquei com fome, quase instantaneamente.

Meus olhos vagaram pelo salão e a encontrei. Mo YunJi estava sentada numa mesa perto de uma janela, usando um casaco longo escuro e o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Meu coração se acelerou, como sempre acontecia quando eu tornava a encontrá-la depois de algumas horas separados. Caminhei até lá e sentei-me à mesa com ela, mergulhando no seu perfume de baunilha que tanto me excitava. A combinação das fragrâncias era, de alguma forma, muito erótica. Aqueles instintos primitivos controlavam meus pensamentos por segundos, eu queria agarrá-la e cheirar a gota do perfume que eu sabia que ela aplicava no pescoço, depois lambê-lo e marcar a pele como minha. Os olhos dela estavam escondidos por um óculos escuro e os lábios que eu tanto queria beijar, estavam cobertos por um batom roxo. Ficar perto dela me fazia vibrar, será que ela sabia disso? Provavelmente notava, eu era muito óbvio quando se tratava dela.

Queria despejar tudo de uma só vez e tirar aquela terrível sensação de mim. “Mo YunJi, eu…”.

“Escolhi esse lugar perto do hotel porque não queria que se perdesse” ela me cortou para informar a decisão sobre a cafeteria. Apenas concordei com a cabeça e ela mexeu na colher da xícara que fora servida a ela, sem bater na porcelana. Deliberadamente educada. “Essa roupa parece a mesma de ontem…” falou, levando a xícara aos lábios.

Eu ri. “Você sabe que eu vim correndo para cá, não sabe?”.

“Eu sei? Então por que mentiu sobre estar nos Estados Unidos?” perguntou, de modo firme, deixando a xícara no pires com cuidado.

“Me desculpe… Não queria que achasse que estava desesperado” confessei e vi um pequeno sorriso que ela reprimiu com rapidez. “Bem, para falar a verdade, ainda estou desesperado. Obrigado por vir me encontrar”.

“Eu só fiz isso porque Daniel pediu”.

Ah é, tinha esse outro cara. Minha mente cansada o apagou das minhas lembranças para proteger meu coração de ser dilacerado por saber que ela estava com outra pessoa que não eu.

“Devo agradecer a ele, então?”.

Mo YunJi não respondeu. A mão dela foi para o cardápio com capa de couro e ela empurrou na minha direção. “Eu acho que você precisa comer alguma coisa, está terrivelmente pálido”. Fiz o que ela pediu, talvez isso me desse mais tempo ou ela ficasse mais. Não conseguia saber o que ela estava pensando com aqueles óculos que escondiam os olhos maravilhosos. Me senti como num jogo de pôquer e isso era ruim porque sou um péssimo jogador.

“Mo YunJi” respirei fundo “eu…”.

“Esse lugar ganhou prêmios por servir um dos melhores café do mundo” ela me interrompeu novamente “achei que não ficaria feliz se eu indicasse um lugar mais barato”.

“Você achou isso? Eu cruzei um oceano para encontrar com você e tudo o que pode pensar é que eu me importaria com o lugar que isso fosse acontecer?”.

“Você gostou?”.

“Mo YunJi, você ouviu o que eu disse?”.

“Você gostou ou não?” ela parecia determinada a me ignorar e tudo o que pensei foi que era a minha única chance. Estava tudo perdido.

“É um lugar bonito” respondi, abaixando o tom de voz. “Nós podemos conversar?”.

“Achei que já estávamos fazendo isso” respondeu, tomando mais um gole do café.

Vendo minha amada agir desse jeito, eu tive que rir sozinho. Ela estava certa, nós não sabíamos conversar. Resolveríamos esse impasse rapidamente se tivesse um espaço para transar. Ela me mostrava como nossa relação não tinha qualquer comunicação decente. Já sabia disso, mas doía ver o quanto era real.

“Eu nunca devia ter te deixado ir embora” murmurei, pensando que se eu tivesse esse tempo que foi tirado de nós, poderíamos ter melhorado a relação.

“Está tudo bem, você não me queria lá” ela respondeu com uma voz firme.

“Isso não é verdade… Eu só não sabia o que fazer” me defendi.

“ _Eu sinto muito pela bebê, JiYong_ ” Mo YunJi disse, sua voz firme. Eu a admirei por aqueles segundos, enquanto sentia que as palavras dela estavam me curando. Amava quando a escutava pronunciar meu nome, lembrava uma prece. “Eu penso em muitas coisas que eu poderia ter feito para protegê-la, mas nenhuma delas me parece confiável de verdade. Agora já estou conformada com isso”.

A forma fria e distante com a qual as palavras soavam, me fazia pensar em como ela mudou. Pensando melhor, talvez eu nunca a tenha visto daquele modo, firme e corajosa. Nem saberia porque afastei essas qualidades dela. Recordando o histórico de Mo YunJi, não havia pessoa mais preparada no mundo do que ela. Fez bem mais do que as obrigações de uma filha e sobrinha, muito mais.

“Eu só gostaria que você tivesse conversado comigo em vez de me expulsar da sua vida, pelo menos, eu não teria tanto ressentimento assim” declarou, abaixando a cabeça. As palavras morreram na minha boca enquanto a olhava notando que ela não escondia sua tristeza. Espero me perdoar um dia por ter causado tanta dor a uma pessoa tão doce como ela.

O silêncio doloroso foi demais até mesmo para mim.

“Para onde você foi?” ela perguntou, erguendo a cabeça, sua voz voltando a ficar firme. O que mais eu poderia fazer para me sentir melhor? Com muita calma, expliquei a ela sobre o trabalho na África e o que aprendi. Meu pedido chegou e fiz pausas para tomar o café. Ela tinha razão, o café era muito saboroso e com aroma intenso. YunJi fez poucas perguntas sobre mim e mais sobre como eu notava as pessoas. Pensei que ela pudesse estar preparando o terreno para a conversa mais séria, então, acreditando nessa jogada, eu falei o que ela queria saber. Em alguns momentos, a notei sorrir e assentir, parecendo bastante interessada. Dentro de mim, aquela vibração conhecida por ser alvo da atenção dela. “Nunca imaginei que você se doaria a uma causa como essa” comentou, ao final da minha história.

“Eu devo ser um monstro para você” murmurei após ouvir aquelas palavras. Não houve réplica. Ela estava me olhando em silêncio, esperando alguma coisa. Então, ergueu os óculos, afastando a franja da testa, deixando o acessório no topo da cabeça. Mo YunJi tinha uma pesada maquiagem nos olhos, mesmo assim, eu reconhecia as marcas que indicavam que ela estava tão cansada quanto eu. Ao se mostrar, ela queria o jogo limpo.

“Você não vai perguntar?” inquiriu, mexendo de forma nervosa na xícara. Ela olhou para o arranjo da mesa e deu um sorriso triste. “Achei que seria diferente…” murmurou com uma voz fraca e fez menção de levantar. Eu a segurei pela mão e puxei de leve para baixo. Os olhos dela se encontraram com os meus.

“Fique, por favor”. Com muita relutância, ela tornou a sentar e demorou muito tempo até que erguesse os olhos novamente.  _“Eu sinto muito, Mo YunJi, por tudo_ ” falei no tom mais sincero possível. “ _Por você, pela bebê, por sua mãe e sua tia_ ”.

“Está tudo bem” respondeu e apanhou um guardanapo para rasgar “já faz tanto tempo”.

“Nunca é tempo demais para pedir desculpas, eu te devia isso”.

“Você não me deve nada” Mo YunJi me encarou “não se engane quanto a isso”.

Lá estava o que eu tanto odiava nela. Totalmente retraída, fechada, sem qualquer acesso. Mo YunJi nunca me deixou entrar e não faria isso agora. A raiva que sentia de mim mesmo por ser um idiota me consumiria em algum momento.

“Eu sou um idiota e estraguei tudo, assim está melhor?”.

Nenhuma resposta, ela tornou a rasgar o guardanapo. “Talvez seja melhor você ir embora” a voz dela começou firme e fraquejou a cada palavra “antes que alguém te reconheça”. Ela abaixou a cabeça, mas as lágrimas molharam a mesa.

“ _Meu deus, Mo YunJi, eu realmente sinto muito_ ” falei e apanhei a mão dela. Por alguns segundos, ela me deixou tocá-la com força, tornando aquele momento real. Como sentia falta do calor dela. Sentia falta dela por inteiro. Ela puxou a mão depois e a levou ao colo.

“Eu esperei tanto tempo para ouvir isso… Você podia ter me falado no hospital e não ter me torturado por todos esses anos” ela falou, me olhando. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e ao mesmo tempo que admirava sua força, algo me corroía por dentro por saber que eu era a causa daquelas lágrimas. Mo YunJi não merecia chorar, ela deveria ganhar o mundo. Ela secou as lágrimas com um guardanapo. “Bem, já que não vai perguntar, eu pergunto por que fez isso?”.

Com bastante cuidado, escolhendo as palavras corretas, eu me entreguei. Admiti minha insanidade e meu medo, expliquei que nunca toquei o chão quando estávamos juntos, que sempre estava voando atrás dela porque nunca conseguia acompanhá-la, que deveria ter compartilhado as minhas decisões, que eu nunca gostei tanto de uma pessoa e que eu não soube lidar com o que aconteceu. “Eu nunca quis deixá-la sozinha, mas eu não conseguia ficar com você porque me culpava pelo o que aconteceu… Eu nunca quis te machucar, Mo YunJi, mas foi tudo o que eu fiz no final das contas. Em algum momento, você deve reconhecer que eu tentei, mas achei que podia lidar com tudo quando não podia lidar com nada”.

Ao falar isso, a confessar aqueles medos, a declarar a minha impotência em protegê-la, senti um grande alívio. Foi como se a enorme pedra que carregava nas costas tivesse sido retirada. Sempre pensei que me sentiria patético ao expor aquele lado frágil, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Se havia alguém que eu podia assumir tudo e não ter problemas por isso, esse alguém era Mo YunJi. Eu a amava tanto que não sabia se suportaria passar o restante dos meus dias sem ela presente.

Esperei por uma resposta, ela me encarava com uma expressão triste e apesar do meu alívio, foi claro como eu quebrei o coração dela e o que mais ela pudesse sentir por mim. Coloquei a mão em cima da mesa e me ofereci para um toque. “Me perdoe, Mo YunJi, de verdade… Tudo o que eu fiz me parece tão errado agora, mas parecia tão certo antes… Causei tanta confusão e a abandonei, ainda que eu não seja digno de fazer o pedido, eu faço do mesmo jeito: você precisa me perdoar”.

Pensei que minha mão ficaria ali sem retorno, mas com relutância, como se temesse estar cometendo um erro, Mo YunJi ergueu a mão e aceitou o que propunha. Ela me olhava com compaixão e com medo. Apertei a mão dela, saboreando o perdão. Sorri, naquele misto de emoções que me fez deslizar pela cadeira para ficar mais próximo. Quis empurrar a mesa para longe e tomá-la nos braços. A ponta dos meus dedos tocou a pele macia do pulso dela e foi fácil sentir o coração acelerado. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos olhando em silêncio, tendo a permissão para acariciar a mão dela, mas notei que ela parecia estar cedendo, embora não soubesse no que.

“ _Eu te amo_ ” murmurei e notei o pequeno rubor que tomou conta das bochechas dela. O coração continuava acelerado. Queria que o tempo parasse. Queria que ela me deixasse entrar. Desejava que ela me perdoasse.

Ela moveu os lábios, falaria algo, tinha certeza. A ansiedade retornou de imediato, enquanto esperava pela resposta dos lábios sedutores.

“Julia!” uma voz feminina, estridente, dita no idioma local, rompeu o contato. Mo YunJi recolheu a mão com muita rapidez e respirou ofegante, alarmada pelo chamado. Para mim, totalmente vazio. O contato interrompido de forma brusca me enfraqueceu. Era desesperador ter consciência de como eu precisava dela na minha vida e entender que a perdi, talvez, para sempre. “Oh meu deus, Julia…” uma mulher de cabelo ruivo e rosto com sardas, usando uma calça justa e uma blusa com um generoso decote para os seios grandes, parou ao lado da mesa. Ela olhou para mim e depois para Mo YunJi e abriu um sorriso lascivo, como se estivesse dando um grande flagrante. “Uau, você não está aqui com o Daniel… Mas está com esse amigo…” comentou com voz que sugeria o que os lábios curvados já informavam.

“Daniel foi visitar a família” YunJi respondeu, naquele inglês bem pronunciado, olhando para a mulher. “Eu vou encontrá-lo na quarta-feira” informou.

Sem esperar uma resposta, a recém-chegada puxou uma cadeira da mesa vizinha e sentou-se conosco. Ela colocou os dois cotovelos na mesa e segurou o queixo, olhando para mim e para YunJi, agora aguardando. “Você não vai me apresentar? Okay, eu faço isso” disse e afastou uma das mãos do rosto para estender na minha direção “Molly Jensen”. Cumprimentei-a de volta, sorrindo e me apresentei. “Julia, Julia… Sabia que o café colombiano que você gosta chegou? Aliás, faremos uma degustação de novos cafés, estão convidados a participar”.

Mo YunJi agradeceu. Ela me olhava como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado. Então, logo entendi o porque. Molly apanhou um guardanapo e sorrindo, passou um número de telefone. “Me liga” disse “adoro um estrangeiro”. Fiquei tímido com aquela abordagem direta, sentindo o rosto esquentar e não soube o que dizer. Molly riu, divertindo-se com o meu embaraço, YunJi estava muito séria. Olhou para YunJi e falou algo sobre Daniel, depois se levantou e foi embora.

Encarei o guardanapo com os números, sem saber direito o que fazer. Escutei o suspiro de YunJi e ergui os olhos. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado. “Bem, já tem companhia para os outros dias”.

“Você vai estar ocupada até sexta-feira?” perguntei, desesperado. Não queria ir embora sem ficar mais tempo com ela. Deus, eu nem sabia o que estava pensando, ela tinha outra pessoa agora e devia estar fechando essa parte enrolada do passado. A presença desconcertante da moça ruiva lembrou-me novamente do homem que eu apagava com facilidade da memória. Não queria pensar nele com ela.

Mo YunJi me encarou, ergueu uma sobrancelha, duvidando da minha pergunta. “Talvez” respondeu.

“Por favor, volte a se encontrar comigo” pedi, amassando o papel com o número de telefone. Como se eu pudesse querer outra pessoa… Mo YunJi sorriu e tentou evitar que eu notasse. “Não vou ligar para uma desconhecida” disse.

“É? Mas você transou com uma numa festa da empresa”.

“Você nunca foi uma desconhecia, eu estava de olho em você assim que a vi pela primeira vez e procurei saber quem você era”.

“E quem eu sou?”.

“A mulher que eu amo” respondi, com total sinceridade.

YunJi não respondeu, parecia estar pensando a respeito do que falei. Acho que ela não acreditava mais em mim. Estava tudo bem, eu estraguei tudo mesmo.


	54. Café e Declarações (pt 2)

**[YunJi]**

Não sabia se estava acordada ou num sonho. Desde o dia anterior, eu não conseguia mais pensar no que era a realidade e porque as coisas eram tão cruéis para mim. Talvez fosse um sonho, um dos poucos bons, a maior parte do tempo era assolada por pesadelos terríveis que me faziam acordar gritando. Depois desses anos, ainda revivia em minha mente o momento que fui empurrada da escada.

As vezes, eu sonhava com JiYong, quando adormecia com os fones de ouvido, escutando suas músicas tristes. No ambiente onírico, nos amávamos de forma intensa e quando despertava, a angústia me fazia companhia por dias a fio.

Achei que nunca mais o veria. Então, ainda não sabia se o que estava acontecendo era real. Ele, ali sentado na minha frente, com uma aparência cansada e as roupas que vi usando no dia anterior. Não havia nada de glamouroso nele, nada que lembrasse que ele era um astro - embora eu tivesse essa consciência o tempo todo, nada. Ele parecia quase mundano, quase como qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse presente naquele café. Talvez minha imaginação me pregava peças, não era como se Kwon JiYong pudesse ser alguém comum. Ele nunca seria.

Estava sonhando quando ele me pediu desculpas pelo nosso fim. Quantas vezes imaginei aquele momento? Quantas vezes eu esperei, olhando pela janela, para ver ele chegando na porta da minha casa e me pedindo desculpas. Não podia ser real…

No entanto, era.

Quando segurei a sua mão e fui levada aquele lugar que somente ele poderia me assegurar, entendi que estava acontecendo. Eu sempre quis saber o porque de tudo o que aconteceu e que levou ao final do nosso relacionamento. JiYong me deu muito mais do que isso ao contar tudo, sem esconder detalhes, do que pensou e do que sentia. Um homem não falaria sobre sua insegurança e fragilidade se não estivesse disposto a mostrar todos os seus lados. Homens eram orgulhosos, regidos por sentimentos fortes e pressão da sociedade. Aquelas palavras eram parte de sua desculpa ou ele estava sendo sincero?, duvidei em pensamento, mas tornava-se óbvio que ele estava sendo o mais verdadeiro que conseguia.

Enquanto nossas mãos permaneciam unidas, percebi que cedia. Aquele mentiroso e patife partiu meu coração e eu ainda queria estar com ele. Não era certo ficarmos juntos e nem era certo ficarmos separados. Queria estar nos braços dele, ouvindo que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo quando eu sabia que não ficaria.

Essa vontade me magoava ainda mais.

“ _Você é a mulher que eu amo_ ” JiYong disse, com total segurança. Nunca deveria ter perguntado quem eu era, pois sabia bem. As palavras representavam mais do que podiam. Ele desejava se reconectar comigo e no fundo, esse também era meu desejo.

Aquele incômodo desespero voltou a aflorar, tão denso, que roubava meu fôlego. A realidade pesando com a gravidade, me forçando a ficar no chão, onde era meu lugar. O grande “isso não vai acontecer” se repetia em minha mente.

“Por favor, pare de falar essas coisas desnecessárias” pedi, tentando me acalmar.

Ele assentiu, de leve. Os olhos castanhos denunciavam seu nervosismo. Abaixei a vista para a minha xícara de café vazia. Queria ficar com ele, mas parecia que quanto mais tempo juntos, mais desolada eu me sentiria depois.

Soava como um amor proibido. Em meu egoísmo, desejava que meu bravo Dragão fosse somente meu. Havia tantas coisas entre nós e elas alimentavam minhas inseguranças e meus medos.

Suspirei, sem conseguir me desvencilhar dos empecilhos que ocupavam o espaço entre nós. Escolhi aquele lugar para provar que havia algum senso de refinamento da minha parte. Não que precisasse provar alguma coisa, mas eu precisava. Deixei que palavras amargas vindas da família dele me tomassem e passava muito tempo remoendo essas coisas. Daniel dizia que eu ficaria doente se continuasse com o comportamento destrutivo. Então, ele me abraçava com força e murmurava que não havia ninguém ali para me diminuir.

Jamais conseguiria calcular a sorte que tive por conhecer Daniel. Pensei que poderia lidar com todas aquelas dificuldades sozinha, mas era impossível. Não possuía a mesma força de antes e estava cansada. Terrivelmente cansada. A solidão que ameaça consumir minha alma, ficava branda quando Daniel estava por perto. Ele foi aquele que estendeu a mão e perguntou como eu me sentia e o que queria fazer.

Depois de tanto tempo tentando me acostumar a novos costumes e superando o passado difícil, eu ainda desejava JiYong estivesse ao meu lado. Poderia culpá-lo por tudo tanto quanto podia me culpar por tudo. Mesmo que odiasse o fato das coisas entre nós não estarem resolvidas, os trilhos por onde nossas vidas andavam, levavam para outros lugares e parecia que não se conectariam mais.

“Mo YunJi, você está feliz aqui nos Estados Unidos?” JiYong perguntou, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

“Sim. As pessoas gostam de mim” respondi, tirando os óculos do topo da cabeça para guardá-lo na bolsa.

“As pessoas gostam de você na Coreia também” ele argumentou.

“Não é verdade… Pessoas que amam você tentaram me matar… Por favor, não…” minha boca fechou-se, sem conseguir pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. O desespero aumentou e apertei as mãos no colo para que ele não visse como tremiam. A simples ideia de ser machucada ou de repetir a experiência que vitimou nossa filha me enchia de pavor.

Quando tornei a olhá-lo, seus olhos estavam fixos no meu rosto. Uma expressão muito séria, atenta e levemente cruel tomava conta de suas feições. Eu nunca o vi daquela maneira e senti medo do que ele pudesse estar pensando, do que ele pudesse fazer, de que ele arruinasse a imagem de ídolo.

Quis ir embora. Nada daquilo estava certo. Ele não devia ter vindo. Eu não deveria estar ali.

Fiz menção de me levantar, acovardada pelo medo e insegurança. Ele se levantou antes e me impediu de sair. Minha respiração estava alterada, o pânico fazia com que tremesse toda. Meus olhos já estavam molhados pelas lágrimas que não podia conter.

“Você está bem?” perguntou.

“Julia” a voz de Molly surgiu em meu resgate. JiYong deu passagem a ela, que se ajoelhou do lado da cadeira onde eu estava sentada. “Respira, Julia, apenas respira”. Ela segurou as minhas mãos com força e fiz o que ela mandou. Aos poucos, tudo foi voltando ao normal, os tremores cessaram e eu voltei a ser a dona do meu corpo. “Isso mesmo, boa garota” Molly sorriu e consegui sorrir de volta. “Vê? Está tudo bem” afirmou “você não pensava em ir embora sem provar o café, não é?” deu uma piscadela para mim e ficou de pé, olhando para JiYong. “Só precisamos de calma por aqui” ela disse a ele.

JiYong me olhou, o rosto ainda com aquela expressão muito séria. Em pé, a presença dele ficava mais forte. Me perguntei o que ele acharia se eu me refugiasse naquela força. Somente um pouco, o suficiente para me sentir bem novamente. Reconhecia que estava tudo bem abaixar a cabeça, nem que fosse um pouco, para que alguém tocasse os cabelos e falasse que tudo se resolveria.

Molly se afastou assim que avisei que estava melhor. Murmurei uma desculpa para ele, um pouco constrangida. Não podia conter aquelas crises, embora conseguisse lidar com elas de maneira mais eficaz agora.

“Desde quando você está assim?” inquiriu, ainda de pé, me encarando do alto.

“Já estou melhor” respondi.

“Mo YunJi… Se você quiser, eu vou embora. Está mais do que claro que você não me quer aqui…” falou. Notei que ele apertava os dentes e que suas mãos estavam fechadas. Uma estranha aura emanava dele e percebi que ele estava furioso.

“Achei que quisesse participar da degustação” murmurei. Apesar de todos os motivos contrários esbanjarem sabedoria e um senso de autopreservação, falei sem pensar, apenas querendo ficar com ele mais um pouco. Droga, isso doeria tanto depois.

A expressão de JiYong suavizou no mesmo instante. Ele sentou-se na cadeira que Molly pegou, bem próximo, apanhou as minhas mãos entre as suas. O contato quente e inesperado trouxe agitação para meu corpo recém-relaxado. Eu amava o toque dele.

“Faz tempo que você está assim? Eu causei isso a você?”.

“Não se preocupe com isso, algumas vezes, eu esqueço de respirar” tentei amenizar. 

“Eu sei o que acabou de acontecer, eu senti isso algumas vezes, depois que você foi embora” ele confessou, com uma voz baixa.

Bem, seria mentira se eu falasse que não sabia. Eu me empenhei para deixar o meu belo Dragão para trás, seguro em alguma parte do passado onde eu era feliz. No entanto, sentia tanta falta dele que comecei a procurar entrevistas, fotos, tudo o que pudesse me conectar aquela memória. Diante dos meus olhos, vi o exuberante Dragão sorrir de maneira mecânica, sem ter aquela luz adorável em seus olhos. Ele perdeu ainda mais peso e parecia cansado nas apresentações. Seu esforço era evidente e, de alguma forma, usava como inspiração para seguir em frente, na direção que eu sempre quis seguir e que me levava para longe dele.

_Por que somos tão infelizes?_

“Estou feliz que esteja aqui” falei no mesmo tom e senti ele apertar as minhas mãos.

JiYong sorriu. “Não tente se esconder de mim… Esse homem, Daniel, ele cuida bem de você? Ele sabe que você fica assim?”.

Se Daniel sabia? Meu deus, ninguém conseguia esconder nada dele. Era uma queixa constante de atores, diretores. Alguém sempre falava “que Daniel era o único produtor de toda a Los Angeles que ninguém conseguiria enganar”. Concordava com todas aquelas reclamações, achava irritante como ele conseguia fazer as pessoas confessarem tudo. Ainda assim, a par de meus tormentos, Daniel profetizava que tudo se resolveria quando as questões chegassem ao fim. Daniel era um romântico otimista.

“Sabe sim, é claro” respondi.

JiYong não comentou nada, apenas balançou a cabeça, num típico gesto de quem entendeu. “Você tem se cuidado?” tornou a perguntar, olhando para nossas mãos unidas.

“Claro que sim, quem mais faria isso por mim? Eu sei me cuidar, não tinha ninguém que fizesse isso…” repliquei com um tom baixo.

“Você não deixou que eu cuidasse de você…”.

“Porque você não queria fazer isso, você queria me manter presa no seu apartamento… Isso não é cuidar”.

JiYong suspirou, derrotado. “Você é autossuficiente, Mo YunJi… Não é e nunca foi uma pessoa que precisasse dos outros, pode resolver tudo sozinha. Eu gostaria que tivesse confiado mais em mim… Que tivesse se apoiado mais em mim… Eu nunca soube como tratá-la com a decência necessária...”.

As palavras dele eram ecos de HaeSol. Não consegui responder porque sabia do que JiYong falava e não quis falar que o momento que mais precisei dele foi no hospital e ele parecia me odiar. Eu ouvi sua explicação a respeito, mas não era suficiente para cicatrizar aquelas feridas. Ainda que quisesse culpá-lo, me ressentia com o fato de não ter sido uma pessoa fácil, mas como ser se eu somente enfrentei adversidades?

Olhei para nossas mãos unidas e como ele acariciava a minha palma com cuidado. No gesto simples, ele estava cuidando de mim. “Você sentiu a minha falta?” perguntei, erguendo os olhos.

“Todos os dias” ele respondeu com suavidade. Eu também, quis confessar, mas me mantive calada. Nada daquilo ajudaria para quando fôssemos embora.

Um garçom se aproximou para avisar que a degustação aconteceria. Um alívio, assim podíamos encerrar aquele momento e guardar as palavras desnecessárias. Eu já tinha participado de outras degustações, Molly era uma das melhores baristas dos Estados Unidos e Daniel, como um bom menino apaixonado, fazia questão de comparecer a quase todas - quando tinha agenda para isso. Enquanto a olhava falar sobre os grãos de café, notei que ela descaradamente flertava com JiYong. Ele ficava corado, tímido com a iniciativa dela. Eu teria achado engraçado se não soubesse que ela podia estar falando sério, Molly era uma predadora, ao menos, era como Daniel se referia a ela. Eu nunca entendi a relação dos dois e ele dizia que eu era muito antiquada para entender relacionamentos modernos.

Pior que isso, Molly sabia quem era JiYong e o que ele representava para mim. Dar em cima do homem que eu amo não era um comportamento adequado de uma amiga. Então, eu lembrava que ela não era minha amiga e sim namorada (ou alguma coisa nesse sentido) de Daniel.

Separados como estávamos, JiYong poderia entender que não havia nada de errado. Mal suportava ver ele com outras mulheres, naquelas fotos de paparazzis, não conseguiria viver se ele tivesse algo com Molly. Mesmo que ele não incentivasse a barista, sua timidez podia ser interpretada como um sim. As pessoas nos Estados Unidos entendiam paquera de outro jeito.

Enciumada, eu toquei a coxa dele como forma de chamar sua atenção. Faíscas elétricas passaram pelo meu corpo, aquele conhecido e saudoso estágio antes de me apoderar daquele homem. Meus dedos apertaram a perna dele, de forma possessiva. JiYong parou de olhar a exuberante Molly e me encarou. Eu me aproximei do rosto dele para murmurar as qualidades daquela degustação, explicando como seria intenso descobrir os gostos dos cafés e que eu sabia que ele gostaria. Senti o cheiro do sabonete, o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Quando me afastei, notei a respiração irregular e os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo. Recolhi a minha mão, descobrindo tarde demais que cometi um erro.

Tive vontade de beijá-lo, de me enroscar no corpo dele, de ficar perto como antigamente. Lá estava aquele impulso primitivo que me jogava nos braços deles, sem considerar mais nada. Foi como voltar no tempo, como se nada do que tivesse me magoado ou de todos os esforços que eu fiz para estar naquele país, importassem.

Tentei me concentrar no que Molly falava, sabendo que JiYong estava me encarando, sem se importar com mais nada. “Mo YunJi” ele murmurou meu nome, com o tom sensual que me deixava arrepiada.

Novamente, o desespero começou a crescer dentro de mim. Eu fiquei de pé, temendo que caísse com a fraqueza nas pernas. “Foi uma alegria revê-lo” murmurei e ele se levantou do banco “mas eu acho que você deveria descansar para aproveitar sua semana por aqui” falei, dando as costas e caminhando para a porta. Ouvi ele me seguindo e na rua, eu acenei para um táxi.

“Mo YunJi… Por que está indo embora?” ele perguntou quando o táxi encostou e eu corri para dentro do veículo como se pudesse me salvar daqueles sentimentos contraditórios.

“Você deve descansar, JiYong-sshi… E talvez comprar algumas roupas, tem boas lojas na rua debaixo”.

“Mas você não provou os cafés” argumentou, segurando a porta do táxi.

“Ah, eu posso vir com Daniel depois” respondi e sorri, sabendo se que ficasse mais um pouco eu teria outra crise na frente dele. Minha resposta o fez recuar e assentir.

“Eu quero vê-la mais uma vez… Por favor, Mo YunJi”.

Eu perdi o fôlego e apenas soltei um “Veremos”, antes de mandar o táxi seguir. Antes mesmo de falar o destino, eu cobri o rosto e evitei gritar. Estava muito cansada e infeliz, tudo o que queria era deitar na minha cama e chorar até que me conformasse com o rumo que nossas vidas tomaram.


	55. Esperança

**[JiYong]**

Teve um tempo que ficar embaixo da ducha, me libertaria do que carregasse nos ombros. Não era uma solução duradoura, mas permitia que eu conseguisse levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente. Embora a ducha desse quarto de hotel fosse poderosa e a água fria batesse com força em meu corpo, o alívio que eu tanto queria, não apareceu.

A imagem de Mo YunJi, totalmente assustada, não saia da minha cabeça. Era diferente da imagem que eu mantinha dela, a imagem que assegurava que não havia mais ninguém perfeita no mundo. O que eu tanto idolatrava, não existia.

Desliguei o chuveiro com raiva, quase não notando que minhas lágrimas se misturavam a água fria. Estava tudo bem chorar, eu era um monstro. Me encarei no espelho e não gostei do que eu vi. Minha barba não estava aparada, as olheiras circulavam meus olhos tornando-os frios e sem vida, meus lábios se encontravam rachados. O reflexo era o meu verdadeiro eu? Um verdadeiro monstro? Onde estava a pessoa que eu sempre via no espelho?

Enrolei a toalha com o logo do hotel na cintura e fui até a cama. Deitei de barriga para cima, encarando o teto branco com acabamento em gesso. Minha visão ficou embaçada depois.

_O amor, o verdadeiro amor, machucava as pessoas? Não havia nada de bom no que aconteceu? Se eu tivesse deixado Mo YunJi em paz, ela teria uma boa vida agora? Eu teria uma boa vida agora?_

Deus, eu não conseguia esquecer o pânico em seus olhos ou como ela se afastou no final, quase fugindo de mim. Certamente que eu a atormentava, não havia outra explicação. Em meu egoísmo, eu apenas quis vê-la, estar mais uma vez a seu lado, me alimentar de sua presença e pedir desculpas - para que eu me sentisse melhor, para que sentisse que dei mais um passo em direção a ser uma pessoa melhor.

Uma coisa é você saber que causou estragos, outra, bem diferente, é você ver o estrago. Eu nunca quis machucar Mo YunJi, no entanto, parece que foi a única coisa que fiz.

Virei na cama, colocando meus braços embaixo da cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. Um suspiro angustiado liberou a minha tensão. Aquele era o momento que mais temi na minha vida recente: eu tinha que deixá-la ir. Era estranho, não era? Saber que qualquer outra pessoa faria qualquer coisa para estar comigo e ela, a única que eu desejo, fazia questão de ficar distante.

Irritado, estiquei a mão e apanhei o celular. Novamente, eu liguei para o número que Mo YunJi usou para me contactar para o encontro na cafeteria. Mais uma vez, uma gravação informou que o aparelho estava desligado. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes escutei aquela mensagem. Eu tinha que deixá-la, mas eu não queria que ela fosse. O paradoxo e a ironia ainda me matariam, eram mais letais do que um acidente ou uma doença.

Suspeitava que se eu a forçasse mais, Mo YunJi desaparecia e nunca mais a veria novamente. Saber que ela vivia naquele país e que parecia bem deveriam ser suficientes. A angústia chegava logo após esse pensamento.  _Deus, eu a amo tanto, será que esse amor não é bom para mim também?_

Faz três dias desde que eu a vi, depois disso, ela tornou a desaparecer como se nunca tivesse tocado nesse plano. Sentia que estava próxima ou eu não estaria mais respirando. Me tornei aquele romântico que simplesmente entregou sua existência nas mãos de outra pessoa. Nada podia ser pior do que permitir que outros controlassem sua vida, mas eu estava satisfeito se fosse YunJi a me guiar pelo mundo.

Lembrei do olhar concentrado enquanto ela me maquiava. Quando entrei para o mundo fantástico onde ela vivia, todas as minhas convenções foram por terra. O talento daquelas mãos aliada a mente criativa eram bênçãos que eu jamais ousaria castrar novamente. Mo YunJi existia para dar vida aquelas criaturas grotescas. Ela era uma criadora, uma deusa naquele reino restrito.

Ela teria alcançado algum sucesso vivendo nos Estados Unidos e morando com um produtor hollywoodiano famoso? Sim, eu pesquisei a vida de Daniel Jones, queria saber quem era ele e o que fez de mágico para ter YunJi. Ele, obviamente, apoiava o trabalho dela, mesmo que não precisasse ou fosse necessário. Quando olhei a lista de filmes atribuídos a ele, eram produções de terror e ficção científica, em sua grande maioria e grandes blockbusters de horror e suspense. Mo YunJi deveria adorá-lo como uma entidade divina pois Daniel Jones era como ela e Zion. T.

Irritado com meus pensamentos, sentei na cama e suspirei. Droga, eu queria fazer parte do grupo, mas a distância entre nossos gostos pessoais era tão grande que eu não imaginava que seria possível me aproximar.

Passei a mão no rosto e depois olhei para a bandeja com café-da-manhã que permanecia intacta sobre a mesa redonda. Não estava me alimentando direito e sabia que isso dizia respeito ao fato que estava desesperado por uma saída. Me levantei e joguei a toalha em cima da cama. Fui até uma das inúmeras sacolas com logotipos famosos e escolhi qualquer coisa para vestir. Uma vantagem ótima ter esse serviço de entrega, assim não ficava na rua, andando com tantos pacotes.

Não prestei atenção ao que estava fazendo, assim que meu corpo foi coberto, apanhei o blusão preto novo e puxei o capuz sob a cabeça para me esconder do mundo. Sai do hotel minutos depois. Se eu ficasse enfurnado no quarto, acabaria enlouquecendo. Caminhei, ignorando as pessoas e parei em frente ao café onde encontrei Mo YunJi.

Ela não estaria ali dentro, eu sabia, mesmo assim, eu entrei no estabelecimento, acreditando que isso a traria de volta, e fui recepcionado pelo delicioso aroma de café torrado. Meu estômago doeu, de repente, sentia fome. A loucura de pensar que se refizesse os passos, eu a teria novamente me consumia juntamente com todas as outras sensações aliadas.

Caminhei até a mesa que ocupamos e me sentei onde ela ficou. De costas para a porta, encarando o vazio da cadeira a minha frente. Suspirei. Passei a olhar os demais clientes, esperando por alguma distração. Talvez, se eu escrevesse, poderia me livrar desses sentimentos pesados. Tateei meu corpo em busca de papel e caneta, claro que eu não possuía nenhum dos dois. 

Me assustei quando Molly Jensen surgiu e me serviu uma xícara de café em uma bandeja. Estava ali dentro, não fiz qualquer pedido e sentia fome. Recuperado do meu estado de torpor e do susto, observei a mulher ruiva com mais atenção. Tal como anteriormente,  as formas avantajadas da barista ficavam visíveis pelos contornos do avental apertado. Sem esperar permissão, ela sentou-se na cadeira a minha frente e sorriu. Bem, ela já não havia demonstrado qualquer educação antes, não sei porque esperei por alguma agora.

“Você parece nervoso… Espero que não tenha esquecido sua carteira pois não sou boa com caridade” Molly falou.

“Estava procurando pelo meu bloco de notas” respondi. Então, ela colocou um papel e caneta sobre a mesa. O papel tinha um número de telefone. A encarei, dessa vez, um pouco perplexo pela ousadia de repetir o mesmo movimento.

“Café colombiano, o favorito da Julie” disse, como se previsse que eu descontaria minhas frustrações nela, fazendo um gesto de cabeça em direção a xícara. Ainda queria entender porque os estadunidenses não tratavam as pessoas com formalidades, achavam que todos eram seus conhecidos. “Vamos, prove GD… Posso te chamar assim, né?”. Bem, ela sabia quem eu era e não deveria ficar surpreso. “Experimente…” ela me incentivou, parecendo se divertir com meu estado.

Olhei para o líquido, intrigado com a preferência de Mo YunJi. Eu sabia tão pouco sobre ela. O café parecia chocolate quente e embora tivesse um aroma agradável, ainda pensava que era chocolate. De qualquer modo, eu provei. A suavidade do gosto me encantou de imediato, o gosto de café estava ali, fazendo as minhas papilas dançarem dentro da boca. Então, eu sorri, deixando a xícara no pires. Molly me observava com atenção. “Agora que sua cara de desespero sumiu, quero saber porque não ligou”.

“Olha, você é uma mulher muito bonita, mas eu amo Mo YunJi” respondi e ela gargalhou.

“Você acha que eu te dei o meu número? Oh, eu só estava provocando a Julia, ela é bastante ciumenta quando se trata de você”. Ela conseguiu controlar a risada e sorriu de uma maneira simpática. “Acho bonito como você fala o nome dela”.

Fiquei confuso. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

“Enfim, esse é o número do outro telefone dela. Era só ter ligado e poderiam resolver essa coisa entre vocês de uma vez por todas. Certa vez, ela me disse que você nunca viria porque não se importava. Eu acho que ela só queria acreditar nisso para levar a vida com um pouco mais de leveza, mas sempre que vou visitar meu marido, ela fica sentada na janela, olhando para fora, esperando”.

Estava conseguindo visualizar Mo YunJi, mas então, eu voltei algumas palavras atrás e me perguntei se ouvi certo.  _Marido?_

“Marido?” perguntei, de forma automática. “Daniel Jones é seu marido…? Eu achei que ele tinha um…” me calei, confuso. O sorriso simpático dela se transformou num sorriso de escárnio. Estava tão surpreso que não sabia o que fazer.

“Tome mais café e vamos conversar”.

Assenti, desesperado para entender o que estava acontecendo. No entanto, não foi uma conversa, foi um monólogo. Eu a escutava com bastante atenção para não perder nada. Molly, por sua vez, falava sem parar. Algumas vezes, eu a interrompia para pedir que ela repetisse. Sem perceber, tomei três xícaras daquele delicioso café e eu não sei quando as xícaras eram trocadas pois estava com os olhos atentos a mulher ruiva.

“Você devia ir atrás dela… Julie nunca deixou de te amar. Apresentei muitas pessoas a ela, até mesmo teve alguns encontros, mas sempre voltava infeliz e dizia que não conseguia porque queria você. Nunca vi uma mulher recusar tanto os homens por causa de um relacionamento falido. A lealdade dela a esse amor é surpreendente”.

Estava sem fôlego quando ela terminou. Sentia uma ebulição no meu interior, aquele imenso desejo de estar com Mo YunJi. Aquela barista me forneceu tantos detalhes e eu apenas pensei que poderia ter essas informações por YunJi, mas ficava encantado com sua presença que esquecia das boas maneiras ou de saber mais. YunJi devia acreditar que eu não me importava quando, na verdade, eu já tinha decidido que passaria o resto da minha vida revelando todas as camadas ocultas da personalidade dela.

Molly voltou a sorrir e apanhou o papel e caneta sobre a mesa e anotou um endereço. Bateu no papel com a ponta do dedo. “Chega de tolices, está bem?”.

Não sabia o que responder, apenas sabia que Molly estava certa. Aquela chance provavelmente era a última, o que era surpreendente porque não esperava por mais nada.


End file.
